Secrets of Avalon
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "Oh Seeker, what has been started cannot be stopped. Cast on this book is a spell, one to grant a heart's deepest desire. With it, comes salvation or escape. You must choose before the door slams shut for all eternity." That was the only warning Hinata got, before being sucked into Avalon. A world filled with magic, secrets, and strife. Oh and a gorgeous Elven Prince named Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Well, people enthusiastically requested this spin-off into the fantasy realm. It's got a bit of a Tolkien/Paolini kind of vibe to it. You know, magic and elves, and maybe some dragons (still debating that part), so any fantasy lovers should enjoy this. I know that I love writing fantasy, it's my specialty. Anyway, enjoy, and we do encourage reviews, they make us feel good and want to update more.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** This is a spinoff of She Deserves Better, but this tale is designed to stand on its own. So you don't need to read the other story to understand this one. Obviously, it would be awesome if you did though This story will also draw on some of the common themes in the fantasy genre, but we do hope to put our own unique spin on it. This is not a crossover. Anyway, we hope that you all enjoy this story.

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing and make no profit off of any of our stories.

Chapter 1

Another Seeker. Again someone approaches the book. A book of fate, wishes, hopes, and dreams. It both destroys and creates. And inside it, one either finds their destiny…or their doom. With every new Seeker, a new part of the never-ending story is written. Some tales stand alone. Others converge. But none truly end until the final page is turned.

A wizened hand drifts over a clear pool, gazing into its depths. Images rise, one of a girl, another of a book, and another of a boy. Two Seekers, one already crossed over, the other not just yet. But soon…soon, their stories would converge.

A wrinkled face watches as she approaches the tome. "The book calls to you, Seeker. Take it, open it, and all shall be revealed to you in time." A man? A woman? Or perhaps just a force of nature that calls the Seekers to the book. Simpler, perhaps…a gatekeeper. Leading those destined for more to the places they ought to be.

And there, they would be given a choice.

* * *

An escape. That's what the library provided Hinata with. Here everything was quiet and she could lose herself in a good book and she didn't have to worry about her stutter. She didn't have to worry about pleasing her father, being the perfect daughter, or being worthy of her family name. Here she was simply Hinata.

Not Hinata the Wallflower or Hinata the Heiress. Just Hinata. She grabs a random book because she wasn't in the mood for anything in particular. She was distracted, and she needed a different kind of distraction. Just this morning, it had happened again. Hinata had made the mistake of stepping foot in the halls and gotten barreled over! By the football team no less!

 _"Owe! Hey, watch where you're going!" A senior named Hidan glared at her._

 _Hinata had been knocked to the floor and all of her books were flung to the ground. "S-Sorry!" She wanted to apologize, but she never got the chance. Another member of the football team intervened, Lee._

 _Lee was rather unique to put it mildly. With his old fashioned hair cut, bushy brows, and love of spandex, he didn't fit the mold of a typical football player and it showed. "That's not very youthful!" He shakes his fist excitedly. "You're the one that bumped into her! You should apologize!" His teeth gleaming brightly, making Hinata briefly wondered what kind of toothpaste he used. Those were some really white, pearly whites!_

 _Hidan rolls his eyes. "Yeah! Yeah!" Hinata quickly scrambles to her feet as she grabs her books. "I didn't see her there! She's so quiet! It's freaky!" She was quiet, but that didn't actually make her invisible, did it?!_

 _"I m-might be quiet, but you should get your eyes checked!" She wasn't invisible. He should have at least seen her and so should the rest of the team! "Maybe, you should go see Nurse Tsunade about it." Tsunade was the busty school nurse. Like ridiculously busty. Hinata couldn't even compete with her and according to her sister, her cup size was rather enviable!_

 _Thankfully, her friend Ino snuck in and grabbed Hinata. "Oh there you are, Hinata! I was hoping you could help me with my biology homework!" She waves to the football players and drags her friend off to safety. "Seriously, Hinata. Don't let them push you around like that!"_

So after all that, it was nice to be in control of something. Even if it was just picking what book she was about to read. "That's weird. It's not written in English." Hinata couldn't for the life of her determine what language the words on that cover were written in, but it had a golden cover and silver lettering on it. Lettering that was elegant, but so foreign. She couldn't decipher it for the life of her.

Curious, she opens the book and blinks. "It's blank." There was nothing. Not a single word or even a letter. What was an empty book doing inside a library?

The empty book's pages shimmer slightly in the light. And slowly, one by one, strange characters to match the cover start to write themselves into existence in ink as black as night. The script was beautiful, the calligraphy flowing in an ethereal way that seemed almost like magic.

She gasps as she watches the beautiful shimmering and writing. "I must be imagining things." Her daydreams had never been this vivid before, but she supposed that there was a first time for everything.

The flowing script begins to rearrange itself, the characters changing slowly into letters. And as the letters form, new characters appear, making the transition to readable words like a boat gliding across the water.

 _ **Oh Seeker with the clearest sight, know this. What has been started cannot be stopped, even by the hands of time. Cast on this book is a spell, one to grant a heart's deepest desire. With it, comes salvation or escape. Only one, you may choose, else the door slams shut for all eternity.**_

Hinata stares at the words, feeling more than a little frightened by the message. "I must be imagining things." She immediately shuts the book. "There weren't any words on it before. Words don't just suddenly appear like that!" And what was this about a door and slamming shut for all eternity?!

Despite the book being closed, the elegant cover glows, the light growing steadily brighter, though attracting no attention from anywhere else in the library. The warm glow expands, engulfing the entire deserted aisle around Hinata.

"Seeker…you are called." The voice, disembodied and without discernible gender echoes softly from the book. "Come to us, Seeker."

"Who are you?!" The young woman's eyes widen with panic as she sees the light. "What do you want!? Let go of me!" She decides to make a run for it. This wasn't a daydream. This was a nightmare.

The voice calls a little louder. "Seeker, COME!" The light grows brighter, blindingly so, blotting out all else in sight. The magic was active, there was no turning back.

When the light fades, only the book remains lying on the floor.

* * *

The light was dappled green as he walked beneath the leafy canopies of the palace's outer halls. The walls were sung from the mightiest of oaks, twisted and grown with magic to suit their whims. It had been done over centuries, every spring, adding a little more to their forest city.

Since arriving here two, no…three years ago, was it? He'd found that he was content here. At first, he'd done his best to find a way to leave. But, by the time he found it, he decided that he didn't want to. After all, he had a family now. His heart's desire really had been granted by the book.

"Your Highness!" Sasuke looks over his shoulder, spiky raven hair swaying slightly in the constant forest breeze. Ah, it looked like one of the palace guards. Was it another message from his brother?

Well, not his real brother, not exactly. But they looked enough alike that they could definitely pass for having been born as brothers. It's what caused such a stir when he first arrived. He looked so much like the Queen and her son that they wondered if he was a lost prince. Ultimately…he'd been adopted by the monarchs anyway. And here he was, almost eighteen years old. Young, for an elf, very young. But he was grown, at least in body. Enough to pose a challenge in combat even to the royal guards.

The guard bows lowly to Sasuke. "The High Prince wishes to see you." Jugo was an elf. A very large elf. He towered over even most fully grown warriors by a foot. Though he was a mostly gentle giant. "It sounds important, My Prince." He sighs and shakes his head. "I believe it to be about the Kingdom of Aladel."

"I see." Sasuke grits his teeth at the thought of the elves that lived towards the mountains, where the water ran clear over the sheer cliffs into which they built their cities. "I'll go to him now. I assume that he's in the library?"

The two kingdoms were in the midst of something along the lines of a cold war. Not that anyone here knew what that meant. Sasuke had found that out when he first asked about it. And boy was it a serious case of culture shock to have to learn about the world here. But Sasuke was a genius, something that seemed more common among elves than humans. So it wasn't too hard to learn to fit in. Even his free-spirited nature was something that fit into their society. It had taken him a while but…this was where he fit in most. Better than back in the world of his birth.

"Yes, Your Highness." Jugo nods his head in confirmation. "High Prince Itachi is in the Royal Library as we speak and is awaiting your arrival." He pauses for a moment and then smiles at him encouragingly. "He did say to make haste!"

"Right. Thank you, Jugo." Sasuke always did like Jugo best of all the guards. Though he was still convinced that Jugo was half giant or something. The man was massive!

The path to the royal library, however, included a winding staircase that Sasuke wasn't too fond of. But by now, he'd learned to just skip the staircase and scale the wall instead. It was much faster.

Which is why it took him two minutes instead of ten to reach the top floor of the library and drop in through the window, his black cloak fluttering behind him over the silver plates that lay firmly attached to the blackened leather of his hunting armor.

The bottoms of his knee-high boots touch the ground soundlessly as he strides into the library, looking for the familiar black and gold of his brother's usual casual attire. Meaning, the scholarly robes that Itachi liked wearing in the library. He said that they were more comfortable than armor. Sasuke would disagree with him, but that wasn't the point.

Itachi smiles at Sasuke as he usually did, but there was something slightly forced about it this time. "I see that Jugo must have found you." The High Prince laughs softly. "He has always been a rather reliable guard. Unfortunately, I don't have particularly good news for our people."

Sasuke twitches. He hated it when Itachi did that, talking out of nowhere before he'd even found him. His big brother was even sneakier than he was sometimes. Still, if this had something to do with the Kingdom of Aladel… "Is the cold war over?"

"I'm afraid not." Itachi had always found Sasuke's strange manner of speaking both charming and more than a little baffling. "We're in danger of it becoming a hot war though."

A hot war? Had his brother really just called it a hot war? "Great…" Sasuke had studied wars before, in his history classes. But he'd never really expected to end up in the middle of one. "Is there a reason that the situation has changed so suddenly? Or are we shooting in the dark?"

Itachi frowns as he watches Sasuke warily. "Well it's more a theory. One of our scouts saw King Hiashi entertaining tribes." The tribes were elves who lived in the wild for one reason or another and had never built a capital. "If he can convince them to join him, he might be foolish enough to attack our kingdom." And that likely meant heavy casualties for both sides, no matter who the victor was.

Sasuke's hand twitches towards the sword and bow at his back. If there was an attack, then he would make for the trees with his bow, before doing what he could with a sword. Even if no one expected the youngest prince to fight. "How long do you think you could hold a barrier around the city?" Sasuke knew that his brother was a powerful mage in his own right, powerful enough to cast difficult spells, like barriers that covered a wide area, or purifying light to keep evil creatures away from the city. But an army…that was another situation entirely.

"It depends. Magic isn't an exact science." He smiles fondly at Sasuke, who was still more of a physical being than a magical one. "If they were just wielding traditional weapons, I can hold it for quite sometime. Perhaps even indefinitely, but if they are wielding magic...it depends how strong theirs is." He tilts his heads to the side considering it. "I'd say at least three days though."

Of course, it resembled physics in some ways. Sasuke had worked out that much. Most of the laws he knew applied here, it's just that some of the rules had also changed to encompass more energy than he'd ever thought possible. Still, three days wasn't enough, if they ended up under siege. "Does Father know?" It was strange, calling the king his father, but after spending so long in the palace, it didn't bother Sasuke nearly as much as it used to.

Itachi nods as if the thought never occurred to him not to tell the King. "Of course. Don't worry." He pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "Foolish little brother, I'm far from the only elf in our kingdom with defensive magic."

"Tch, I know that." Sasuke rubs his forehead irritably. He knew very well that the elven kingdom of Thiral had many talented mages, and more than a few could use defensive magic. But that was no guarantee in the case of war. There were never any guarantees in war. "And stop calling me foolish! I'm not foolish…" Just…inexperienced in the ways of this world. Avalon.

"Good." Itachi chuckles at his irritation. "You are very foolish, but in a rather endearing way." He smiles at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll deal with this concern and everything will be as it should be."

Sasuke bristles at his brother's tone. "Don't treat me like a kid, Itachi. If there's fighting, I can help. You know that." He was almost an adult by the standards of his birth people. Physically, that couldn't be in question. Though he wished that they would stop treating him like a child just because elves could live for hundreds, even thousands of years. He was NOT a child!

"It's difficult not to when you carry on like one." Itachi smirks and shakes his head. "An endless source of amusement. That's what you provide me with." He knew that it was probably wrong to taunt him so, but Itachi couldn't resist. "Perhaps, one day...you'll do the same for your bride."

Shaking his head, Sasuke laughs wryly. "Well, you're the older one, and the one who's going to be king. You should be looking for your own bride. I've still got a few decades before anyone would even consider me ready for that." It definitely skewed his sense of time to be barely more than a grade-schooler to these people. "Besides, I already have what I wanted." A family. A real family. Not foster homes that made him want to run away.

He smiles and pokes his forehead. "A decade or two until people begin pushing for an early engagement at least, but once you're of age, whether that is two decades by human standards, or five by ours...it matters little. I doubt you'll escape it." And that was most certainly true. Their kinds were blessed or cursed with remarkably long lives. "And please don't remind mother or father of that. They've become rather insistent as of late." He sighs dramatically.

Now it's Sasuke's turn to smirk. "Karma, Itachi, for all of the forehead pokes. Fate is finally giving you the headache you deserve." And did the man ever deserve it! Itachi was incessant with those pokes! Sasuke sometimes wished that he could use magic to set a charm up so that ever time Itachi poked his forehead, his older brother's fingers would catch fire.

"Your tongue is still foreign to me sometimes." Itachi tilts his head in confusion. "I'm not precisely sure what Karma means, but I believe you are laughing at my misfortune!"

His smirks grows as Sasuke takes in his brother's confusion. "It means what goes around comes around. If you do good things for people, good things will happen to you. If you do bad things to people, say…poke their foreheads and give them a headache, then you will have a headache dealing with annoying parents who push marriage options on you."

Itachi clucks his tongue somewhere between disapprovingly and amusedly. "You're a bit sadistic at times. Perhaps it is best that you do not take a wife yet, after all." He shakes his head with feigned somberness. "How would she ever endure these sadistic tendencies of yours?"

"Well, I picked them up while I was still human. It didn't seem to offend the girls back on Earth." Foster kid or not, Sasuke was more popular than he would have liked, especially with the girls. You'd think that him ignoring their very existence would make them lose interest, but it didn't.

"You're fortunate that you were blessed with that pretty face of yours." Itachi laughs and places his hand on Sasuke's back. "That's probably why they overlooked certain quirks that you possess. Come. We should speak with father."

Sasuke grumbles quietly, folding his arms across his chest as his brother walks him out of the library. "I'm not pretty." He wasn't. He was a man. And no matter how graceful and elegant all elves were…he was NOT pretty.

Itachi smirks as he glances back at him. "Would it please you more, if I were to call you ugly?" And with that, he bounds towards the throne room. "Father, I have briefed Sasuke on the situation."

"Asshole…" Sasuke follows Itachi into the throne room, coming face to face with their father, the king. "Father." He nods politely, since he was still painfully aware that even if they'd taken him in as their child, they could still throw him right back out if it pleased them. Not that he thought they would, it was just a reflexive thought from his years in foster care.

"Sons." He nods his head in acknowledgment. "It appears that King Hiashi is consulting with the tribes." Sadly, there was no time for further pleasantries. "At a minimum we will need to send a few scouts or spies to see if that is indeed the case and how successful Hiashi has been at these attempts, if he is indeed making them." Too much was at stake. If Hiashi really was this foolish, the rivers would run with something far thicker than water. Elven blood.

Sasuke freezes in his tracks, his fingers unconsciously moving for his weapons. If it was at the point where the king felt it necessary to send out scouts and spies, then the situation had to be growing more serious by the day. "I'll go."

Fugaku frowns in concern. "I don't doubt your skill with blades or arrows." This was different though. "Spying and scouting in general requires a different skill set. There is always the chance you may have to fight your way out, but have you ever done anything like this before?" Sasuke may not be his son in blood, but he had taken him into their family. It was hard not to feel sympathetic towards someone who bore such a strong resemblance to their Clan, especially his wife, his queen. It was his eyes mostly and his skin tone. Luminous like the moon.

"Sneaking around, trying not to be seen? Yes, I've done plenty of that." Though for a very different reason. Mostly with classmates and stalkers, but Sasuke digressed. "The point is to be quiet, watch, and wait, right? Observe everything around you, listen for the whispers, and read into body language. I've been practicing with the scouts and rangers. And if it looks like I could be caught, I can use the charmed earring to pass myself off as a human." After all, he had been human most of his life, so passing himself off as one was actually closer to the truth than a lie.

"He's a prince, father." Itachi sighs and looks at the king almost apologetically. "Sasuke is going to be put into dangerous situations simply because he exists and the Hyugas despise us. It would be good for him to master new skills." Even if they were ones with a potentially negative connotation such as spying.

Fugaku sighs and appears to relent. "I suppose you're both right. Sasuke, take Taka with you." Taka meant Hawk, a name from a language far to the east. Together, Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu made up quite the team. "I'll feel better, if you do."

Sasuke was the most versatile and strategic amongst the group, acting as the brain and eyes of the 'bird'. Jugo was the strongest of the group physically, but also the kindest, a loyal member of the Royal Guard, the heart of the team. Karin was the wings because of her ability to keep the team aloft and agile, healing when needed, and with the ability to sense the life force of others and react accordingly. And finally, there was Suigetsu. That man took a sadistic and at times, mischievous glee in cutting down his opponents. He was the talons of the dangerous predator.

"Alright." Sasuke had no qualms about taking those three with him. They would often go out of the city on hunts and mock scouts, sometimes real scouting trips, mapping out the area and anything that might have changed. After all, nature was both steadfast and fleeting, and could stay the same for thousands of years, or change in an instant, on a whim. Those three, he trusted with his life. "We will be gone by nightfall." Probably before then, but Suigetsu and Karin were sometimes difficult to track down, unlike Jugo, who was almost Sasuke's shadow. In fact, the prince was fairly certain that Jugo was waiting just outside the room for him.

Fugaku nods approvingly at this. Seeming a bit relieved that he wasn't going to protest. "Very well." He glances at him with concerned eyes. "Be safe, my son. These wild tribes are rather unpredictable at times."

"I know." Sasuke had seen the wild grace of the tribal elves before. It was something magnificent to watch, but terrifying, if you thought you had to fight them. They were a force of nature unto themselves, their magic and combat alike untamed and powerful. "I'll be back before the moon turns." He didn't envision this taking more than a week and a half to complete.

"Very well." Itachi and Fugaku glance at him. "Safe journey." Itachi smiles at him teasingly. "Foolish brother."

Sasuke's hand almost reflexively goes to his forehead, those words usually accompanied by a poke straight to the forehead. Itachi just made him jumpy sometimes. "I'll be fine." Sasuke wasn't going to let some wild elves get the better of him. "I'll see you again soon." He bows to his brother and the king, before turning on heel and leaving the throne room. "Jugo?"

The two elves nod approvingly and perhaps not surprisingly, Jugo was waiting outside the throne room. He bows to Sasuke and smiles. "We should get Karin and Suigetsu, I take it?" They were most likely in the middle of a fight as usual.

"Yeah, we're dragging those two along with us." Sasuke wasn't looking forward to breaking up yet another fight between the two feisty elves. But it would have be done for the sake of their mission.

Jugo chuckles at how forlorn Sasuke looks. "It's nothing we haven't dealt with before." He smiles reassuringly at his prince and with that, the massive elf heads off in search of their comrades.

* * *

A tavern, that's where Sasuke and Jugo found Karin and Suigetsu. That wasn't too uncommon. And what really wasn't uncommon was Sasuke seeing the two of them half drunk and yelling at each other, trying to tear each other a new one. They were odd, for elves anyway. No sense of decorum at all. Which is why Sasuke like them so much.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, Sasuke whistles sharply through the tavern. "Karin! Suigetsu!"

Karin blinks at the sound of her prince's voice. "Sasuke?" She glances over at the giant elf beside him. "Jugo? What's going on?"

"Mission time." Sasuke crosses his arms, his eye twitching. "So stop beating up Suigetsu and get your pack, we're heading out until the moon turns."

"I protest that!" Suigetsu flails dramatically. "I was beating her up!" He most certainly was not being bested by the red head!

"Right, whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Let's go!" He tosses a few coins to the barkeep and motions to Jugo to drag the two of them out.

Jugo happily drags the two feisty elves off. "Yes, My Prince!" They were still trying to have a go at each other, but they were simply no match for the gentle, but powerful giant of an elf!

Once clear of the tavern, Sasuke motions for Jugo to drop them. "We've got a serious mission you two, so grow up." Honestly, they acted more like children than he supposedly did.

Karin eyes him as she jumps to her feet. "What, does the king need another boar for his table? I'm always ready for a hunt."

Sasuke watches her, unamused. "We're going to be spying on the royals of Aladel."

That straightens even Suigetsu out. "That could be a potentially suicidal mission." He beams at that knowledge. "Which means that I'm totally in as humans say in your era. Karin should blend in easily." He smirks more, showing off his sharp teeth that looked far more like a dragon's than an elves. "She already acts like a stuck up, spoiled princess!" Or not.

Sasuke's eye twitches. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken so casually to Suigetsu. He was picking up more of Sasuke's mannerisms than was entirely healthy. "Get it together, or Jugo and I will leave you behind. We leave by dusk."

"Alright! Alright!" Suigetsu nods in a hurry. "I get it. We'll be there!"

"Good." Sasuke could probably suffer to pick up a few things, but everything that he needed, he already had on him. He had his weapons, a few tools, the earring that Itachi had charmed for him a long time ago to make his ears appear round, and his features less refined. All he required now was a bedroll, something he could easily retrieve from his room.

They would be ready to leave before the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this is Hinata's Intro Chapter to the world of Avalon. Anyway, we hope that you do enjoy it and don't worry, Sasuke will be back soon.

Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes slowly flutter open. "I must have been dreaming." That's when she notices that she was in a forest. A beautiful forest that seemed to be filled with particularly leafy willow trees and lush green grass with some sunlight flickering through the canopy. "This can't be real." As if to prove this, she pinches herself. "Owe!"

The bluenette gulps as ice water rushes through her veins and settles in the pit of her stomach, filling her with a sense of dread. "This is real." That book! That book had said something about a Seeker and destiny. This couldn't actually be happening, but it was!

That's when she made the mistake of looking down. "A dress?" Somehow, she had changed her clothes, or someone or something else had done it for her. "Well it is beautiful." But she really hoped it wasn't the latter, that would just be unsettling to put it mildly.

She wore a mossy green colored dress with a clasped collar that spanned out into a long elegant cape of sheer, shimmering fabric. Ethereal and elegant was how she would describe the material that reached all the way to the bottom of her dress. She also wore a silken green belt with a golden buckle on it. The belt was draped about her hips in a daring, yet sophisticated fashion, the ends laying atop one another as they fell to the hem of her skirt.

The outfit was a bit more risky than she would have ever dreamed to wear back home. Her shoulders were bare and it had a very low sweetheart neckline. It displayed more cleavage than she was comfortable with, but probably was considered modest by cheerleader standards. "Ino would never believe me if I told her that I was wearing THIS kind of dress…" The silken and lacy fabric clung to her form elegantly and she noted the delicate green garment blended in perfectly with the trees around her.

Breezes whisper across leaves and whistle through the trees around her, the music of the forest a beautiful melody. Tiny animals race through the roots of the mighty forest that stretches towards the sky, the green leaves reaching tens, maybe hundreds of feet above her head.

High above in the spaces between the massive trees, large shadows accompanied by loud wingbeats soar through the canopies, dipping in and out of sight too quickly to be identified. The beats make the vines rustle, draped about the lower boughs like garlands. Decorations, on which sit smaller birds, content to sing their pleasure.

Hinata blinks as she looks around in awe. "This place can't actually exist." She'd never imagined that anything like this could be found outside of fairy tales or legends. "I should probably try to find that voice though." She needed to focus! Now was not the time for sight seeing!

There were some small paths through the forest, for hunters and animals, no doubt, but no roads in sight. The wind kicks up small plumes of dust that glow a golden green in the light before settling again. And the only sounds were those of the animals, the wind, and of Hinata's own voice.

"Great. I'm playing Hide and Seek with a nameless voice." Hinata sighs as she decides to follow the animal paths. After all, a disturbance in the ground meant something had walked through. So it was possible the voice had.

As she walks the path, it widens slightly, and the dirt becomes harder, packed down by the hooves of horses riding through. Small, trickling streams wind between the great trees, some of them flowing into each other as they line the sides of the growing path. The music of the water joins that of the animals and the wind, creating a soft, natural symphony.

The horse prints catch her eye most. "They might have riders." And if someone was riding the horses, they might be able to help her get back home! With that in mind, she follows the tracks, hoping that somehow, she'd be back in her own bed soon.

The streams along the path widen, coming together under the bridge ahead. The wooden construct bends off to the left, made of what looked like twisted tree roots. It was sturdy, though showed signs of use by horses and carts. Woven into the rails on either side were lavender ribbons, twisting around the branches that made up the rails. And on the other side of the bridge were the sounds of horses, and a waterfall.

That definitely wasn't natural. Someone had made the bridge and those lavender ribbons spoke volumes. This wasn't something that occurred naturally in a forest. People had put up those ribbons, rails, and those tracks. "Cart tracks!" And carts were just the icing on the cake. She wasn't in the middle of nowhere! She could go home!

Hinata beams as she cautiously crosses the bridge and follows the sound of the horses to the waterfall. Yeah. She had been right. Surely, someone was riding the horses. "Hello?" And they might know how to get back to Konoha High!

The sounds of horses venture closer, echoing through the trees as the riders approach. And they WERE riders, four riders on horseback appearing through the trees. All were elegantly armored, over silken white and gold robes.

One of the riders, male, with long dark brown hair and pointed ears, and eyes to match the lavender ribbons, stops next to the stranger in their lands. "Halt, Lady. To what house do you belong?" He pulls his sword a few inches from its sheath. "Speak truly or risk having your heart run through by my blade."

At first, Hinata was enchanted by the image the riders presented in their glorious clothes. It was like something out of a movie. The spell was soon broken though by the man threatening to KILL her?!

The bluenette looks around in a panic. "My H-House?" How could such a beautiful place suddenly turn into her possible resting place? Why was this rider threatening her?! "H-Hyuga!" She could only assume that he wanted her last name.

History had always been her favorite subject and she had watched more medieval movies than she could count. "I m-meant no offense?" Which might very well be the one thing that could save her life at this moment. "I'm just lost and needed some help, finding my way back home."

"Hyuga?" The man's eyebrows furrow. He looks her up and down, frowning at the eyes so like his own. "The ruling family of Aladel?" Strange, he had never seen this woman before. Still, she did resemble the Hyuga, and those eyes…only their family had those eyes. "Very well, then you ride with me." He rests the sword back in it's sheath, reaching his hand down to the lady. "We will see the truth of it upon our return."

She nods rather quickly. "Yes, Hyuga." Hinata had no idea what he meant by the ruling family of Aladel, but maybe someone would be able to help her there. That and she was afraid if she said no, he'd probably kill her. "Thank you." The bluenette quickly mounts the horse and sits behind him.

It was strange. She had never ridden a horse, save for a few instances at some petting zoos. Yet, she had gotten on this one as if it was as natural to ride a horse as it was to breath. Oh well. She wasn't going to question it. That was probably the least strange thing about this place.

As the horseman turns them around, continuing on down the path, one of the retainers pulls up beside him. "Lord Hyuga, we are taking this woman with us?"

"We are." The young lord, spurs his horse on faster, issuing a soft command in a foreign tongue. "His Majesty will want to see her with his own eyes."

Hinata blinks at this. Lord Hyuga? This man was somehow related to her and nobility of some kind? She had always heard people jokingly refer to their family as royalty or blue bloods, but this was ridiculous!

Glancing back over his shoulder, the young Hyuga lord appraises the woman with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Your name, so that I might present you to my uncle, the king?"

"Hinata Hyuga." She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this to the King, but the bluenette was now noticing something else that was strange. Everything was so much more vivid. Every sight, scent, sound, taste, and touch. She felt like she had been blind, deaf, and dumb before.

"Hinata…" He frowns slightly. He didn't know any cousins by that name. Then again, their family was not small. She could be the daughter of one of the minor lords. There was a lot of tension at the moment, and attention was not being focused into keeping track of all of the members of their extended family. "In any case, take care when you speak to the king. He is twice as suspicious as I, and three times as powerful a combatant. He practices magic in ways that I am yet learning."

Not subtle. That was definitely not a subtle threat. "I see. Well I shall do my best not to arouse his ire." She figured it was probably best to try to talk like this man was. Blend in more.

The man smirks at the response. "A wise approach to a fair warning." Though he could hear the anxiety in her voice. "I tell you this because of the rising tensions between our house and that of the royal family of Thiral. We are watching carefully for spies." Thus far, he had surmised that she was being truthful. He would soon know if that judgment was correct.

"S-Spies?" Uh oh. That didn't sound good. "Well that's good to know."

Well, that was interesting. It appeared that the woman was rather shy, and easily flustered. He makes a note of that for later. And further investigation into her would have to wait as the party arrives at the cliffs into which they built their white marble city.

He stops the horse at the raised bridge, spotting the guards who work the magical construct. One of the retainers nudges his horse ahead. "Lord Neji Hyuga has returned from a scout and requests entry back into the city!"

"Permission granted, Lord Neji!" Someone shouts out as the gates are opened and the bridge lowered through magical means for the Hyuga Elf and his party to enter. "Welcome home!"

Neji's horse clops forward across the stones of the bridge, fitted together with barely a seam between the pieces. "Do you recognize this place, Lady Hinata?"

She shakes her head. "No." There was no point in lying. That would probably only get her killed quicker. "I'm foreign."

At that, Neji raises an eyebrow. A foreign Hyuga? Such a thing should be impossible unless she came from the ancestral lands. And no elf had come from that place in at least a thousand years. At least to his knowledge. Or perhaps she simply meant that she had been raised away from home, and thus felt foreign in this place. Whatever the case, the king would ascertain the truth.

When they come to the courtyard, decorated with vines and flowering plants, willow trees and rose bushes, Neji dismounts smoothly, reaching up to take Hinata by the waist and lift her off the back of the horse. "Then allow me to welcome you to Aelithya, capital of the Kingdom of Aladel, and home of the royal Hyuga Clan."

"Thank you." Hinata smiles as she slips off the horse and looks around in awe. "It's truly beautiful." She'd never seen anything like it.

The horses are taken to be stabled, and Neji keeps a close eye on Hinata as he leads her across bridges and under sparkling waterfalls, through a city shot through with sunlight. "It was designed and built with beauty in mind. It is the greatest elven city in all of Avalon."

She nods at this. "Well whoever built it certainly managed that." Hinata smiles as she follows him.

"Indeed they did. Our architects are the finest in the world, shaping the city right out of the marble cliffs." And Neji was proud to call this place his home. "Much more beautiful than the crude dwellings of the forest people, who grow their homes from plants."

"Oh I see." She didn't know who the forest people were, but that sounded rather mean. "Well no one can doubt this place's beauty."

"No…none can." Neji stops in front of a truly grand marble building, with columns reaching into the sky, and the front half carved half out of the cliff. Reliefs depicting the starts, elven folk dancing, and great battles dot the stone around the entrance to the majestic home. "This is the palace, where His Majesty, King Hiashi Hyuga rules all of Aladel." He steps through the open doors and towards the grand golden doors, beyond which lies the throne room.

Yep. It was definitely a palace. "Yes, I see." She wasn't sure what else could be said at the moment. Everything was almost impossibly grand.

As the golden doors open for him, Neji strides into the throne room, making it about fifteen feet from the throne, before dropping to one knee. "Your Majesty, I am here to report that no spies were found in our woods, nor humans, nor any magical creatures not meant to be there." He glances back at the young lady following him. "However, we did find this young woman who claims that her name is Hinata Hyuga, therefore, I have brought her here for your scrutiny."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow as he sees his nephew come in with a beautiful elven woman. "Well she certainly does look like someone from our bloodline." Those eyes spoke volumes. "I've never seen her before in my life though. Most curious." He gives her a stern look. "Tell us where you hail from."

"From a land far, far away from this one I presume. I live in Tokyo and attend Konoha High." This was all so surreal. She was still holding out hope that she might wake up from this strange dream any moment. "And I do appreciate the safe passage that Lord Neji granted me. I promise you that all I desire is to return home."

Neji blinks, never having heard of this…Tokyo place. There was no place in Avalon by that name, unless it was truly on the other side of the world. Perhaps on a small, unexplored continent? The maps held in their library were very complete, though. Perhaps this Tokyo place was a hidden city? However…only dwarves ever made such cities… Strange… In any case, it seemed that this girl was an outsider, and if she made a single movement that indicated a threat to his king, Neji would strike her down in an instant.

"I've never heard of that city before." Hiashi frowns at the answer. Not liking that he was ignorant in such an important matter. "Neji, have you heard of this Tokyo?" The girl sounded so sincere. He liked to consider himself a good judge of character and thus far he hadn't been proven wrong yet.

"No, I have not." Neji shakes his head slowly. "I have never heard of such a place. But…even our own maps are still incomplete. There are small pockets of uncharted space." But it was a minuscule chance that this Tokyo would be found in any of those harsh places.

Hinata wanted to scream or cry at that knowledge. "It seems we can not help you find your way home, but you do appear to have Hyuga blood and thus, you are welcome to stay here." Hiashi watches her with a calculated gaze in a manner similar to how a person might judge a thoroughbred horse. "As long as you earn your keep, of course."

Neji raises his gaze in surprise. The king was going to allow her to stay? "Your Majesty, where would you place her?" Give her a duty? Or offer her a marriage to one of the lords of the house? Perhaps as a way of alliance with another house? They were, after all, gathering support for the coming war. They knew that violence was on the horizon, and they would be prepared to strike first. For that, they needed allies.

"Before I could promise her to anyone, I would need to know what sort of bride I would be offering." Hiashi's brows furrow in thought. "Her education and intelligence are of course, paramount. The fact that she is pleasant to look upon, well that never hurts in such arrangements." He pauses as he continues. "I will need to be assured of her loyalty and discover any skills she might possess be they magic, mental, or physical in nature."

"Of course, Your Majesty, very wise." It was the logical course of action, Neji knew that much. This woman, though clearly Hyuga, was an unknown. "Shall I take her to the solarium to meet with the royal knowledge keepers?" The elders knew more than anyone else about elven-kind, at least their own kind, and they could most accurately assess anyone's skills in the various arts.

Hiashi nods approvingly. "That sounds like an excellent suggestion and afterward, see to it that she is fed and given quarters. Just the standard ones will do for now."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Neji bows his head once more, before rising to his feet and turning to Hinata. "Come, the knowledge keepers will be waiting for us." Those old elves seemed to know everything, it was actually rather frightening. Never surprised when someone came to visit, always prepared for whatever one could request of them. Not command, for no one commanded the oldest of elves.

"Coming!" Hinata follows him rather quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was upset these royal elves by being too slow.

Neji eyes the girl as they leave the throne room and venture deeper into the palace. So very shy and demure, she was, not even protesting as her potential fate was decided right in front of her. She had taken it with silence and grace, as expected of a royal of Aladel. "So, you have survived meeting with our king. Not all can say the same."

Hinata smiles at him warily. "I was lucky and your advice was helpful." And with that, she walks alongside him towards the elders.

"Good." Neji leads her to a pair of glassy doors, leading into a large circular room, gilded marble and many colored pieces of glass. "Let us see just what kind of lady you, are, shall we?" After all, the king was not the only one eager to find out the results of this evaluation.

* * *

After standing guard outside the solarium for several hours, Neji leads Hinata into a different wing of the palace, where the members of the Hyuga Clan could find their sleeping quarters. As instructed, he was showing her to the standard quarters.

Standard, meaning a large, sweeping room extending wide enough for a small house, with windows floor to ceiling, and drapes that could be pulled for darkness or privacy. In the middle of the room lay a large round bed covered in silken sheets, with a white, gauzy canopy that could also be pulled for further privacy. Flowers decorate the sweeping arches containing the windows, as well as the ceiling around the bed. In a corner lay mirrors, and a grand wardrobe lay in the adjacent corner.

He shows her inside, as a gracious host. "These will be your quarters while you are here." He points to a half-hidden archway. "Through there, you will find your bathing room. And if you require anything, there are servants in the palace to tend to our clan's needs." Low ranked elves from lesser nobility, hoping to climb the ranks through good service and the king's goodwill.

She gasps and smiles. "It's so beautiful." Hinata looks at the room, utterly stunned. "This is mine?" The bluenette blinks at that knowledge. She was no stranger to luxury, but this was almost overwhelming even by her human family's standards. "And I will keep that in mind about the staff."

Neji blinks. The staff? No matter, whatever it was, it wasn't important. "The knowledge keepers said that your results were perplexing. That you are very bright and observant, have a aptitude for learning quickly, and yet seem to know nothing about this land, the surrounding lands, or anything of our world. It's very…curious." And suspicious, though Neji was sure she meant no harm. If she did, the knowledge keepers would have called the guards to deal with her.

"Oh um…thank you." Hinata wasn't really sure what to say about that. "As I said, I'm from very far away and I'm afraid that's an accurate assessment, especially the latter part."

"Yes, you keep saying that you are from far away, and yet that tells me nothing about how you came to be here." Neji sighs in frustration. "If your wish is to go home, then telling us how you came in the first place may well prove to be the detail that changes whether or not that is possible." Without the how, Neji could not see how there was anything that could be done. And if she truly wanted to return home to this…Tokyo, then she would have to do so before being promised as a bride.

She bites her lower lip nervously. "I'm not sure you would believe me." It was rather fantastical.

Neji raises an eyebrow. "I have seen many seemingly unbelievable things in my life. What can be accomplished through magical means is impressive, and wide-ranging. I doubt that you can truly shock me after I have spent nearly fifty years studying everything in my sight."

"F-Fifty?" There was no way that the man standing before her was that old! "Never mind. There was a book." He was going to think that she was crazy. "A magical book." Or maybe not. Neji had just said that he was studying magic. "It said something to me and then there was a bright light. When I woke up, I was in a forest and eventually, I found my way to you."

"A book?" Neji had seen many things, but a book transporting someone to another place… "If that is true, the book must have been under an enchantment of some kind. Spells of transportation are difficult and powerful magic. Few can master them, and even fewer can use them across great distances." And the limitations on them were significant. It's why moving an army with them was impossible. It would just take too much power. "And why does it appear as though my age surprises you?"

"You said you had been studying magic for fifty years and yet, you look as though you're my age." She pauses as she considers that information. "Magic is...normal here, but not teleportation magic?"

Neji blinks at the girl, baffled by her strange manner of speech. "I was acting under the assumption that you were of age…if that is not the case, you should make that known quickly." He pauses. "And what is this word…teleportation?"

"Oh. I'm seventeen." Maybe, that wasn't considered an adult here. "I'm almost legally considered an adult where I come from." Hinata tilts her head at his next question. "It's moving from one place to the next instantly by using magic. I didn't think that it existed before, but that book proved me wrong."

The magic aside, for he would be able to study the subject later, Neji's eyes widen. He was dealing with a youngling. "My apologies, child, had I known you were so young, I would have acted accordingly." Now he had to inform the king that they were not dealing with an elven woman, but a young girl who was less than half his age. "You must have been raised among humans, to believe that a mere seventeen years makes you fully grown."

You must have been raised among humans, to make you believe that a mere seventeen years makes you fully grown? "There's no need to apologize." She smiles nervously at him as she realizes that he definitely wasn't human. "You didn't know and yes, I was raised among humans." And suddenly, it dawned on Hinata why everything seemed so much more vivid. Her clothes weren't the only thing that had changed, but also her species!

"I see…" That explained quite a lot. Her age, coupled with being raised by humans explained why she seemed so ignorant, yet still so bright. "In that case, you will need to be properly educated. I doubt that the humans could provide more than a rudimentary education, at best." Neji inclines his head respectfully. "I shall bring the matter to the king immediately. You may stay here, bathe and rest. I will return when a decision has been made."

"Thank you." She nods at him. "That sounds wonderful." Hinata felt a bit insulted about that rudimentary education part. Konoha High was one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan, but she figured it was probably best not to quibble.

Neji nods silently, retreating from the room and shutting the doors behind him, leaving Hinata to herself as he proceeds towards the king's private chambers. With his absence, the room becomes very quiet, save for the sounds of water and birdsong. Light filters through the windows, passing through a clear waterfall just off the balcony.

She quickly rushes to the nearest mirror and looks at herself. Neji was treating her like she wasn't a human. Just what had she become?

The gilded mirror in the corner of the room reflects a very different picture to the one that Hinata had seen in her bedroom mirror this morning. Now, she could see how the dress flattered her pale skin, with her midnight blue locks tumbling down her shoulders to the small of her back. Some of her hair was pulled back from the temples in elegant braids, tying behind her head with something sparkly, likely a clasp. But poking up in front of the braids were not two rounded human ears, but thinner, more graceful ones tapered to soft points. Her eyes too, had changed, becoming a little bigger, and just a hint more almond-shaped than before. Though thankfully, most of her features remained similar enough to her own that she was not unrecognizable.

She touches her ears in disbelief. "I wonder if it's permanent?" Even if it was, she could always just hide her ears under her hair. Getting home took priority over worrying about such things. "Though at least I didn't turn into a goblin or something." Hinata could work with elf.

The question was…how was she supposed to get home?


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

They had only been out here a day, and already, Sasuke wanted to knock their heads together. "Karin, Suigetsu, if the two of you can't be quiet, Jugo and I will leave you behind." The louder they were, the more they were risking getting their group caught. And if they got caught all together, trying to pass himself off as human would be useless, and Sasuke would likely be killed as a foreign royal. Or worse, kept alive and used against his people.

That mercifully shuts the two loud elves up and Jugo breathes a quiet sigh of relief. "Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it." He smiles reassuringly at his prince.

"I know." Sasuke pokes at the fire, concealed to anything outside of their camp by a spell. Not his, but one of Karin's. Though if half of the team was going to act this way, maybe he would be better off learning magic himself. Even if he didn't have a particularly strong aptitude for it, Itachi had offered to teach him several times. And kept offering to teach him, even if Sasuke kept turning his brother down.

Karin pushes Suigetsu away, edging closer to the fire. "What exactly is it we are searching for? Have the tensions with Aladel truly escalated to the point that we're forced to send out spies?"

"The king thinks that it's the best option." Sasuke glances up at her. "And we're looking for anything, really. Anything and everything, because it looks like King Hiashi is meeting with the wild tribes."

"Not good." Suigetsu frowns. "Hiashi usually isn't that reckless. That means he's serious about attacking us." Even by the sword lover's standards, the wild tribes were unpredictable. It was almost impossible to corral them.

"Exactly." Sasuke tosses away the stick he was using to prod at the fire. "Ideally, if we can find out what he's offering them, and maybe what his plans are, we could go home with good news." Or at least the bad news, and maybe a way to counter it.

"I can send my birds on up ahead and see if they notice anything amiss." Jugo's magic was strange. He could shape almost anything out of it and he had a special affinity for forest creatures. "They're less conspicuous than we are." He often used them as an easy way to survey an area.

Sasuke nods. "Do it." He didn't expect to find anything nearly so soon, after all, they had only just crossed the border into Aladel a few hours ago. If they wanted information, they would have to get closer to the city. The king would likely be meeting with the wild tribes just outside it. Sasuke doubted that such a pretentious king would allow the tribes to actually venture inside his city.

He nods and sends off some of his birds. Everything from innocent looking doves, to fast falcons, to determined hawks. All that and more. "They'll find something. I know they will." No one was suspicious of birds which is what made them perfect spies.

"This far from the city, I hope not…" If there was activity this far out, then Sasuke was pretty sure that the situation was worse than anyone thought. Activity this far from the city meant that not only would it be very dangerous to continue scouting ahead, but it also meant that Hiashi might be even closer to mounting an attack then they thought.

"They're fast." Suigetsu smirks at Sasuke reassuringly. "They'll get to the city in no time."

That didn't particularly reassure Sasuke, after all, no matter how smart and fast birds were, there was only so much that they understood. Minute changes in mannerisms, and sophisticated wordplay were just something that the elves had mastered, and that Sasuke had been learning hard to read. "Let's just hope that the way from here to the city is clear." If it wasn't then they might have to fight their way in for information, and that would give them away quickly.

Jugo nods as he settles down on his bedroll. "Do you ever miss it?" He glances at Sasuke. "The place where you came from?" He had been curious about the differences between the worlds, but Sasuke rarely spoke about it.

Sasuke's eyes flick to his friend, before focusing back on the fire. Sometimes, he could swear he saw images of his hometown in it. But they were fleeting thoughts. "Not really. If I did, I'd still be trying to go back." He'd given up hope after about five months, and after another few months he just…didn't feel like leaving. "Besides, I've got nothing to go back to in that place."

"That's quite sad." Jugo smiles at him. "Well as you sometimes say, their loss, is our gain." Suigetsu snickers at that. The idiot was probably happy that someone else was learning Sasuke's catch-phrases, or whatever they were called.

"It's not that sad, I'm…happy here." Sasuke hadn't been happy back in his own world, so why be sad about his situation? He was better off here and he knew it. The book seemed to know it as well. "And Suigetsu, shut up. You're acting like an idiot."

Karin smirks. Sasuke's language had been difficult to understand at first, but she was now very well acquainted with everything that constituted an insult in both English and Japanese, the two languages that Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but he was born that way."

Suigetsu flails and tries to whack Karin. "What are you trying to say?!" Honestly, why did everyone always gang up on him?! He was awesome and a total badass with a sword as Sasuke might say!

"That you're a moron, an idiot, and if it weren't for your skills with a sword, you wouldn't be here in case there's a fight." Sasuke stares at his companion flatly. "Because you're certainly not very good at spying on people."

Jugo chuckles and shakes his head. "That's his very roundabout way of saying that he cherishes his friendship with you, but you can be a bit loud sometimes." Jugo's attempts to keep the peace were in vain though. Suigetsu grumbles.

"Whatever…" Sasuke eyes the rabbits they had been cooking over the fire, roasted with a handful of herbs that Jug had picked while they were traveling. Judging by the smell, their inner was cooked. "Food's done." He pulls the makeshift spits out of the ground, tossing one to Karin, and another to Suigetsu, before passing one to Jugo, and taking the last for himself.

The rest of his team, delighted, tears into their dinner. Though as he slowly eats his own dinner, Sasuke notices something strange in the grass by where he was sitting. An indent. It was about the size of a person and imprinted in such a way that it seemed someone had slept there rather recently.

He looks around, searching for similar marks in the grass. There were none. A single person had slept out here? In the forest? That wasn't a very smart move. In fact, it was an easy way to get yourself killed, either by the hunting parties of Aladel, or by a wild beast. There were also the wild tribes nearby to consider.

"Everything alright, Sasuke?" Suigetsu looks up, noticing that their Fearless Leader was looking more than a little disturbed. "You look like you've a ghost?"

The faint smell of lavender and vanilla emanates from the depression in the grass. A woman, then? Then again, those city elves from Aelithya did like their perfumes. But what would a single city elf be doing lying out here in the woods? Sasuke shakes his head. "It's nothing." At least, he hoped that it was nothing. "Just remember to stay on guard. This is a scouting mission, remember?"

Suigetsu nods at him. "Right, Your Royal Sassyness!" He chuckles and bites right back into his food. Aggravating Sasuke was always entertaining to him.

Sasuke's eye twitches as he bites into one of the legs of the rabbit, glaring at Suigetsu over his food. "I think I liked you better before you started picking up on the way I speak."

"You don't like Your Royal Sassyness?" Suigetsu frowns as though giving this matter a great deal of thought. "How about Your Royal SassyPants?" Apparently, they called them pants and not trousers were Sasuke came from.

"Suigetsu, I am three seconds from clocking you if you don't stop." Sasuke thrusts the end of the spit into the dirt, holding the roasted rabbit far above the ground in case he really had to reach across the fire and smack Suigetsu around a little.

Jugo chuckles as he watches the scene with amusement. "Some things never change." He glances at Karin knowingly. Suigetsu did love to 'push people's buttons', as Sasuke said. Though there was rarely any malice in it, outside of battle.

Karin shakes her head, bringing her fist up and slamming it down on Suigetsu's head hard enough to knock him out. "There, now there will be no need for a small war to break out in our camp." Though Suigetsu would not be pleased about this later. He always made such a fuss over things like this.

Sasuke eyes his unconscious teammate, shrugging at the sight. "Whatever." He would finish eating and then get some sleep before he took over the watch from Jugo in a few hours. They had several long days ahead of them.

* * *

Neji raises a hand to knock on the doors to the king's private chambers. "Your Majesty, are you awake?" He knew that the king was awake, of course, but it was still a necessary courtesy, nonetheless.

"Yes, I am awake." Hiashi stretches in his bedchambers. "You may come in, Neji." He knew that voice very well. Hiashi prided himself on being a good judge of character and never forgetting a face or face. (Though he would have had to go senile to forget one of his closest advisers like his nephew Neji, he digressed). "I am fully robed."

Cautiously opening the door, Neji slips inside and closes it behind him for privacy. "I come with…unsettling news." It wasn't often that he misjudged things, but he certainly had today. "It is about the young lady, Hinata."

That didn't sound particularly promising. "If she's a spy, we'll have her executed." Best to make an example of anyone who was foolish enough to spy on their Kingdom. "If it is something else, I am listening."

Neji shakes his head. "It is nothing of the sort. In fact…she is more innocent than she appears." Even if she looked fully grown…well, clearly, she was not. "She is a child, not even twenty summers of age. And given that, along with the fact that she appears to have been raised by humans, she is very bright, though knows very little about our ways, or of the world at large. According to her, she was brought here by magic attached to a tome, and that is the extent of her knowledge of magic."

"She's not even twenty summers?" Hiashi blinks in surprise. The woman certainly looked young, but not THAT young! "I see. So it's the opposite of what we thought. She's far more of a danger to herself than she could ever be to us presently." She was scarcely more than a small child. "She's either been cursed, blessed, or she stumbled upon a tome that was meant for someone else."

"Yes, and a powerful magic, I assume, to be able to transport her so far from wherever it was that she came from." It's true, Neji did find this to be rather worrying. Magic like that didn't simply come out of nowhere. "Nevertheless, she is here, and seems to have no way of returning home to whatever humans raised her." Neji didn't want to push for a decision immediately, after all, being hasty was the way of mortals, not elves. But there was still the girl to consider. "Do you have orders regarding her, or would you prefer to rest on the issue?"

He pauses as he considers this. "Well she's a bit old physically for the academy and starting her with the younger children would likely embarrass her." That would be cruel. "Perhaps assign someone to tutor her privately in our ways."

"Lady Kurenai, perhaps?" She was an elven lady of a lesser house, but trusted and wise, and very good with children. Patient, kind, intelligent, all the makings of a good tutor, in Neji's opinion. And he knew that she did tutor some children, but not usually those of the royal house.

"Yes, Lady Kurenai would seem best." Hiashi couldn't think of anyone more fitting at the moment. "Please speak with her on this matter."

"I shall." Neji knew the subtle signs of dismissal, and the king was showing them clearly by giving him a task to accomplish. Well, something to do first thing in the morning. It was later, after all, and it would be terrible manners to appear on someone's doorstep after the sun had set. "Good night, Your Majesty." Neji bows to his king, retreating from the room.

Hiashi shakes his head as he pours himself a glass of wine. "What did I just get myself into?" Taking in someone who looked like an adult, but in practical terms might as well have been a child when it came to their society. That could very well be a dance with disaster, or a blessing on his house. Only time would tell.

* * *

Sitting on one of the city's many marble terraces, Kurenai plucks at the lute in her hands. She had been asked for a very odd favor this morning, the tutoring of a young lady of the Hyuga Clan. Such a thing was usually handled by special tutors in the city's academy, a place of growing and learning. She was a private tutor, usually for children with difficulties paying attention, but she was told that this girl was very bright.

So she waited. She had given the lord this time and place to send the young lady, a peaceful, soothing environment, suitable for learning. And now, all there was to do was create songs for the sky as she awaited her newest pupil.

Hinata slowly makes her way to the terrace. The one that she had been told to go to. "Hello. Are you Lady Kurenai?" That was the name of her new tutor. Hinata didn't like it, but apparently in this world she was viewed as something akin to a child.

Kurenai lifts her head, directing soft crimson eyes towards the young girl before her. "I am. And you are the young Lady Hinata, I presume?" She most certainly looked like a Hyuga, with her dark hair and lavender eyes.

"Yes, I am." Hinata offers her a shy smile as she moves closer. the woman was definitely beautiful, but she supposed that was an elf trait. "I know that you're probably used instructing younger elves, but...there was some special circumstances in my case."

"It's no matter." Kurenai pats the place next to her amidst the flowering plants. "Whatever circumstances there might be, I will teach you whatever it is that you need to learn. No matter how much that might be." Because from what Neji had told her, there was quite a lot to cover. "Now, why don't you tell me about yourself. Do you enjoy music?"

She nods. Hinata didn't really know anyone who didn't enjoy music. "Yes. Some things are universal." She smiles at the thought. "I was taught how to play the violin as a small child and I can also sing." She never sang in public though. For some reason, it was easier to play the violin in public instead of use her own voice.

Kurenai nods, not knowing what a violin was, but understanding the gist of it. The girl was familiar with instruments, albeit foreign ones, and she could sing. "Very good. Have you ever attempted to play a lute? Or perhaps a harp?"

"Well I could try." Right. Kurenai probably had no idea what a violin was. Hinata kept forgetting that this was not her world, these people would have no idea what she was talking about. "I'm not sure how good I would be at it though."

"Everyone begins knowing nothing but their instincts." Kurenai plucks at the lute a few times, before placing it in Hinata's lap. "Try plucking the strings as though you were plucking ripe berries. Gently, as though worried about crushing them."

Hinata hadn't plucked very many ripe berries in her life, but the main point was easily understandable. "A-Alright." The Hyuga Elf slowly and gingerly starts plucking the strings. Plucking was a funny word, Hinata muses herself. She didn't know why, but it just sounded like something one would giggle over.

"Yes, just like that." The sounds were jumpy and a little hesitant, but Kurenai could see that like all elves, the girl had a natural aptitude for music. She would master the instrument, given enough time and instruction. "Do not fear the strings, for they will not break." They were sung from sinew with magic, and imbue with properties that made the fragile cords very difficult to break by accident.

"Okay! If you say so." She toys with the strings a little more assertively, treating them like she would her violin. "How's that?"

"Yes, much better." The sounds were still unpracticed, but they were clear to Kurenai's ears, and she floated through the air like the chirps of crickets. "By pressing on the strings, you can change the tone of the notes, and by running your fingers across the strings, you create harmonies."

Hinata smiles at the praise. "Good. I'll try that." She runs her fingers across the strings experimentally.

Kurenai could see that Hinata would be a talented musician with some practice. There were many other instruments to learn, but she was confident that the girl would take to them easily. "Excellent, your touch will create many a melody, I am sure." She touches the girl's shoulder gently. "Now, tell me, what do you know of the applications of music in magic?"

"Thank you." Hinata smiles, but then she frowns at the question. "No. I don't." The way that Kurenai said it implied that this was something she probably SHOULD know, but the bluenette suspected she was going to feel that way a lot in the coming days.

Odd, but not entirely unheard of in children. The girl must have been quite the sheltered child. "Music and language are tied deeply together, which you likely know already, as you indicated that you sing. When applied to magic, music can aid us in weaving complex spells. They sway the emotions, and work to focus and bolster the magic we use. Hence, when we weave spells, if we are not in the midst of battle, songs are often used, accompanied by instruments that help to weave the magic into the air, the water, and even the earth itself."

Hinata blinks. That thought had never occurred to her. "I've heard that music is magical before, but I never expected that saying to be so literal." Well that was interesting to note. Not that she had magic, but still.

"Yes, it is indeed a rather magical thing." Kurenai gently takes back the lute, holding it in her arms like a baby, and plucking at the strings to produce a lilting tune. However, the words that come from her mouth are foreign and strange, though beautiful nonetheless as she sings softly to the flowers, coaxing them to bloom bigger and brighter than before.

"Oh wow!" Hinata stares in awe as she watches Kurenai grow the flowers, seemingly just by singing to them!

Kurenai smiles and ceases her song. Children were so often easily entranced by such simple displays of magic. It was rather endearing, really. "And that, my dear, is one of the most beautiful applications of magic. Growing beautiful things out of nature." Though the king thought differently, but that was of no consequence to Kurenai.

Hinata nods. Though she bites her lower lip nervously. "I don't think that I could ever do that." If they were hoping she'd be able to grow flowers, the elves of this kingdom were likely going to be sorely disappointed.

Stroking Hinata's cheek softly, Kurenai smiles. "Do not underestimate yourself, child. Many have the gift of magic, even if they believe that they do not. I believe that there is magic inside you, but it would be best for you to learn more before attempting to use it."

"That's nice of you to say, but I've never displayed any before." She hadn't even thought magic seriously existed before that damn book. "I don't think think that I'm likely to be helping flowers grow like that anytime soon."

"A shame…" But Kurenai could feel the magic in her, not strong, not yet, but the girl was more gifted than she gave herself credit for. "Now, I'm told that you need to learn about our history and culture, is that correct?"

That was an understatement, but Hinata didn't want to embarrass herself further. "Yes." She was already considered ridiculously naive in this new world, it seemed.

Kurenai nods, taking a thick tome from it resting place among the flower, along with a smaller tome. "Tell me, do you read and write as the humans do in the common tongue? Or can you read our script?" She hands Hinata the smaller tome, the front covered in elegant characters, the same as what was originally written on the book in the library.

Hinata looks at the script in confusion. "It's all very elegant, but I can't understand a word of that. I can read and write in four languages, but not that." Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, and English. Her family had always took her education seriously and sent her to the best schools. "I'm sorry." Elvish though, well that was something that even Konoha High hadn't offered.

"I see." Kurenai's smile doesn't waver in the slightest. "Then we begin with the basics. If you know so many languages already, I imagine that one more will not prove beyond your capabilities. Many of our people speak as many languages, including the common tongue. Some make it their life's work to learn every language to be found across Avalon. And when you can read in our language, you may read the tomes containing our history."

"Oh. Well that's good to know." She felt like she was in kindergarten again. "I'll try my best. It'll probably be easier once I can read in your language."

"Then we begin." Kurenai was confident that these lessons would not be too hard on the girl, she did seem very bright, well-spoken, if a little strange in that speaking. "Do not worry, dear, I have been tutoring young elves for over a century. I promise that if you apply yourself, you will attain at least moderate fluency within two moons."

The bluenette tilts her head. "Two moons?" She pauses. "You mean two months?" This place was going to take some getting used to…

"Precisely." Opening the smaller book, Kurenai opens it to a page full of runes, letters, and elven script. "Here, we have the letters of the common tongue, the associated runes, and their transition into our own script here." She points to the alphabet, written in a phonetic alphabet, where the letters match the sounds. "Can you read these?"

"I think so." She glances at the page. "Well at least I'll try to sound them out." Though the common script did look quite familiar. Perhaps she would not be starting entirely from scratch after all.

The elven tutor nods encouragingly. "Give it your best, and we'll make a scholar out of you, yet." After all, Kurenai doubted that the king would accept any less. Every member of the royal house was expected to have great proficiency in the scholarly and fine arts. The 'cruder' arts were often left to the lesser houses, though Kurenai found a beauty in them all the same.

Hinata nods and runs her fingers over the letters and runes. The common tongue used letters she was familiar with, so sounding those out was something that felt familiar to her tongue. "The river…sleeps until the c-clouds weep, and the…" She frowns slightly at the minute differences in the way the words are spelled. "The mountains lean towards the warmth of the sun?"

"Well done." Kurenai notes the halting speech, perhaps because of the more exotic appellations of the words, but the girl could read the common tongue, this was good. "That is a passage from an old tale. You will come across it in your readings, but for now, try to memorize our alphabet." She glides a finger down the side of the page, where the letters of the common tongue line up with the characters of the elven script. The words will become clear as you learn to recognize the letters."

"Thank you." She smiles at the praise as she continues trying to read. "I'll try the alphabet next." Kurenai seemed like a patient teacher. Which was good because she barely had any idea what she was doing.

"Of course." Kurenai's fingers go back to plucking on the lute, weaving a soft melody into the air as her student sounds out the common tongue, staring at the elven alphabet whilst doing so. Theirs was a far more melodic language, and so, music was a useful tool in helping to impart that knowledge.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kurenai and Hinata, they were being watched by two pairs of lavender eyes. "The girl learns quickly for someone with no exposure to our tongue before." Hiashi watches intently and then he glances at Neji. "What do you think of her?"

Neji's eyes stayed locked on Hinata. "She is timid and shy, unsure of herself, but very bright and willing to learn. She does not have the disposition of a warrior, but perhaps that of a scholar or musician. If nothing else, she appears to take to music and learn it quickly. She could be a fine addition to the court for such a purpose." After all, she was decades too young to offer as a bride, so they would have to find some other use for her once she was properly educated.

"Yes, perhaps a musician." Hiashi tilts his head thoughtfully to the side. "After all, not everyone is suited to become a warrior and a kingdom needs more than an army to truly be considered whole."

Though there was one problem that Neji could still see. "She will need to be looked after. We do not know if her parents live, let alone where they are. She was raised among humans, therefore…I would assume that she was not being raised by elven parents at all."

"That's true enough." HIashi frowns. "Though I know not where to put her. Clearly, she is of our blood...but I know not what House."

"I doubt that she, herself knows…" Clearly, the girl was unaware of the complex politics within the Hyuga Clan, and Neji doubted that she would be capable of identifying a house she likely wasn't aware existed. "Perhaps one of the lords might take her as a ward, or adopt her as their own?" Neji wasn't nearly old enough to be taking care of a child, and even if he had the experience needed, his duties kept him on the move, and far too busy to look after her.

"True enough." There were always a few childless couples around. "She is well mannered and intelligent enough. Pretty as well. I'm sure that someone in need of an heir will take her in." After all, it didn't do to let any elf remain houseless for too long. Even the most humble of servants belonged to a House and wore their family crests with pride.

Well, it might not have been Neji's place to say so, but the man was still his uncle, and though technically, the current situation had him in line to succeed his uncle, perhaps…one girl might not cause much of a bump in the hierarchy. Still, it would perhaps soften the king's demeanor towards his own people, should it work. "There is one who comes to mind…who lacks an heir of his own. Though she may not be suited to the intrigue of the court, perhaps…some light in the house might be a benefit?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Neji, the girl is far too sweet and naive for such things." Hiashi could scarcely imagine who Hinata would cope with the ruthlessness that could sometimes be found in courtly life. "You cannot be serious."

"It was merely a thought. After all, she is most suited to playing music and studying, rather than politics. And she is still a child, I doubt any would expect her to even set foot in court debates for many years, no matter how bright she may be." And if there was one thing Neji could see clearly, it was that the girl was intelligent, gifted, talented. Perhaps even a prodigy in the scholarly arts, if these signs were telling.

"Perhaps. For now we'll allow events to unfold naturally." He sighs and shakes his head. "We have more important things to worry about." Like the Uchiha and the wild tribes.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sasuke and Hinata will be keeping their cards close to their vests for a few chapters, but neither of them will technically be lying. Everyone has a few secrets ;)

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so since we've said Japan on this story, we'll be going with the Japanese school system, where high school is grades 10-12. Sasuke would have disappeared sometime between grades 9 and 10.

Chapter 4

Sasuke's fingers toy anxiously with the long, thin braid trailing down in front of his left ear as he surveys the area. They had managed to get rather close to the city over the last couple of days, and as expected, the wild tribes were camped out not far from the bridge leading into the city, which, of course, was guarded. "How do we get in…?" Not that he expected an answer, he was the one who was supposed to come up with the plan.

Suigetsu frowns as he considers it. "Well I could turn into water." That was his magical gift. A strong mastery of a certain branch of elemental magic. Water. "For a couple hours, but it would have to be an in an out thing."

A couple of hours probably wouldn't be enough for Suigetsu to get in, get one of them, preferably Sasuke, in, and get them both back out after getting the required intel. Which is why the raven shakes his head. "Won't work. You're here in case things get hairy, I'm the one here for the spying." He did, after all, have the best memory out of all of them.

"Karin, could you mask their features and have them resemble guards?" Jugo looks at their female companion. "It might provide them with the necessary opportunity to slip in and out."

The redheaded elf nods slowly. "I might be able to conjure such a mask, to make their armor appear like that of the guards." Such a concealment charm was difficult, but it could be done, so long as the two stayed focused.

"Then do it." Sasuke would prefer not to rely on magical concealment, but with security this tight, it looked like he was going to have to rely on Karin's skills instead of his own. Karin nods, pressing her hands together and closing her eyes as she slowly begins to incant a powerful and difficult spell.

Suigetsu stays quiet. Even he realized when complex magic was being spun. It'd be really, really asking for it to interrupt her focus right now. The last time he'd done that, he ended up soaring through an open window and down a twenty foot drop. Not fun.

Long minutes pass, and slowly, a glow grows around Karin, obscured from sight by the trees around them. Then, she raises her hands and pats both Sasuke and Suigetsu on top of their heads. She opens her eyes to see a shimmer, before it looks like the two are wearing the white and gold robes and armor of the city guards. "Perfect, you two should blend right in now."

"Good." Sasuke could sort of see the concealment charm. It kept flickering back and forth between his armor and the guards' armor. But he knew that if it was actually flickering to the outside eye, Karin would say so.

"It's good." Jugo smiles happily. "I wouldn't know you two weren't part of this city myself, if you were strangers to me." Magic was truly a wonderful thing.

Sasuke was hoping to not have to count on that. After all, it only took one nosy guard to blow their cover. "That's fine, I'm not planning on getting caught, anyway." He would just loiter around, unseen, pretend to be guarding covertly, or maybe fetching something. As long as he stayed quiet, he could probably get away with anything. After all, he'd heard that the guards of Aladel rarely spoke while on the job, preferring to be stoic sentinels.

Suigetsu grins at him. "Well let's get started." He beams at Sasuke and drags him off. Though thankfully, once he soon resumes a more professional demeanor once they got even closer to the city.

Pulling his way out of Suigetsu's grip as they come into sight of the city, Sasuke's eyes stay fixed ahead of him, his peripheral vision taking in the needed details as they cross the bridge. He observes the way the guards move, the routes they take, memorizing them so as not to blow his cover should he venture into the city itself.

But first things first, the reason that they were here. The tribes were camped not far from here, and from the looks of the guards, the king was likely out here as well to proceed with more negotiations. So Sasuke motions to Suigetsu by tilting his head slightly, twisting his foot towards the encampments as well.

"Got it." Suigetsu nods and heads towards the camps with Sasuke. His words were spoken in such a low whisper that even the prince might not be entirely sure that the words had actually been said. "This is worse than we thought." He blinks as he stares at what looked to be hundreds, if not thousands of wild elves.

It was bad, really bad. If this was the kind of force that Hiashi planned on coming at them with, then even Itachi's defensive magic wouldn't be able to protect them. The thought terrified Sasuke, as much as it pushed him forward towards trying to find a solution.

And while a solution might elude him, there was one ray of hope. A familiar head of golden blond hair paired with sky blue eyes. The son of the chiefs of one of the wild, nomadic tribes, the Uzumaki Clan.

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief as his onyx eyes find Naruto's sapphire gaze. They were friends, kind of, sort of. The blond liked to stick to him like glue whenever they came across each other. It all involved an incident with some goblins, a dull spear, some badly cracked armor, and a stampede of rabid rabbits. Those were the days…

Leaning towards Suigetsu, Sasuke keeps his own voice low. "Keep an eye on things here, I see a golden prince."

The white haired elf nods. "Don't worry. I got it." He glances all around the encampment prevent people from realizing that he was looking at Sasuke.

Naruto grins when he sees Sasuke coming towards him. Of course, the Wild Elf was almost always grinning anyway. So that didn't stick out much. "You're a completely crazy bastard." The Golden Prince shakes his head and leads Sasuke off to a place where they could talk without being overheard. The orchards just outside the city walls.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."Sasuke sighs as he shakes his head and pulls down his hood. Here was another one who was all too happy to pick up on Sasuke's native tongue, and the idiot did it even more thoroughly than Suigetsu. "Please tell me that your parents are only here to humor Hiashi's request for an audience."

"Well kinda." Naruto shrugs as he looks around to make sure the coast was completely clear. "He also wants to get a tally. Figure out how many are willing to join up with Hiashi." The blond smiles at him. "You know my dad, he's not going to war just cause."

"Yeah…" Sasuke had met Minato before, and he was a pretty reasonable man. "There are so many…" More than he expected. And if nothing was done to stop all of this… "I knew that Itachi's magic wasn't going to be enough to protect us. But still…I didn't think that the tribes would be so eager to join forces with that pompous, stuck up prick."

Naruto shakes his head and sighs. "Well I don't exactly got a firm count yet. I'd say only about a quarter of them are actually eager to do it. Maybe another quarter could be talked into it for the right price." He pauses. "Some are here just out of curiosity and I think some are just eager to get a chance to see the city and measure the strength of this kingdom."

"That won't stop it from becoming a bloodbath…" Sasuke was relieved that only half of them might join Hiashi, but that was still too many. "Is he at least giving a reason for wanting to slaughter us?"

"Your two Houses have never gotten along well." Naruto sighs heavily. "The centuries of bad blood between the two of you are more than likely enough justification in his mind, but Itachi is of age to take a wife and now you're the second heir. Hiashi doesn't have one." The golden prince shakes his head. "I'm sure that's a factor."

"Wonderful…" Sasuke was still catching up on exactly why there was so much bad blood between the rival houses. It had all happened centuries ago, so he wasn't exactly up to speed. "So me coming along made things worse, of course…"

Naruto shakes his head. "I wouldn't blame yourself." Itachi was still of age. "He likely would have done this with or without you. Itachi is old enough to marry and give Fugaku grandchildren. Securing a line of succession." That was obviously making Hiashi nervous. "So he's launching a preemptive strike or trying to, I guess."

Sasuke crosses his arm, feeling very frustrated. "Is it land? Power? Or just his ego?" It would be safer and easier to get answers from Naruto than to sneak around where he could be seen. Not that it was going to stop him from trying to get as much information as he could, anyway.

"Those are always factors in any conflict to varying degrees." Naruto shakes his head. He honestly didn't understand the 'cities'. He preferred living in the wild himself. "Those aren't the main reasons though. In his mind, he's trying to strike before you can. He'd rather take the losses in an attack he planned and hopefully wound your Kingdom more than his own now...than risk an ambush later."

"Trying to strike first before an attack that would never come…" Sasuke understood it in his head, but in his heart…he knew that his father wasn't interested in going to war, so Hiashi's crusade was pointless. "And knowing his reputation, he would probably try to execute anyone who tried to convince him that we DON'T want war."

Naruto wasn't really sure about that. "I don't know. I doubt anyone's been foolish enough to try to convince him otherwise." Hiashi Hyuga was not a man that many people would risk 'defying'.

For just a second, Sasuke considers marching up to Hiashi and telling the fool that there was no damn need for war, because Thiral just wasn't interested! But… "Trying would probably just get me killed. He'd never listen."

"Doubtful. Your best bet is to fortify for a siege." Naruto sighs and looks around warily. "Wild Elves don't really care about the conflict between the Kingdoms. Loyalty will only go so deep, if we lose too many people or it goes on too long, most of the tribes...if not all, would just leave." Hiashi was probably planning a blitz in Naruto's mind. "He wants a short and brutal war. Ideally, I think he'd like to take the Kingdom but I doubt he's planning on it. He just wants to weaken it."

Sasuke grits his teeth. "We can't afford to have a siege go on for more than a few days, otherwise they might start burning down the forest around us." And without the forest, their kingdom was gone. It's what Sasuke would do, if the positions were reversed.

Naruto looks at him with worried eyes. "Then I'm not sure what to say." That was a good point. "I'll try to talk as many of the tribes out of joining as I can, but...there's only so much I can do."

"I know…" Sasuke wouldn't ask it of Naruto to stop a war on his own. "That's why I'm here. I need to know Hiashi's plans so that we can prepare a proper defense." It's why Sasuke would risk his life like the 'adults', like Naruto could. "Once I have enough information, I'll take it home to my family, and we'll do whatever we can to protect Thiral from Hiashi's machinations."

"Yeah that makes sense." Naruto looks up at a roof. "Shame that the city folk are so stuck up." He smiles. "That one's pretty. Don't worry, she's too far up to hear us."

Sasuke blinks, looking up towards one of the terraces within the city, but high enough up to be seen from the orchard. There, he saw a beautiful elven girl. Pale skin, long dark hair, and lavender eyes. …Lavender…the color of the Hyuga. Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "She's one of Hiashi's Clan." No matter what she looked like, it was hard to admire the beauty of someone who's leader was trying to murder his family.

Still…she looked eerily familiar…

"Yeah." Naruto shakes his head in amusement. "I think she's just curious about the wild tribes and as she hasn't actually done anything, I'm not going to tattle. Come on, you should probably be heading back. You don't want to get caught."

"Right." Sasuke pulls his hood back up, nodding gratefully to his friend. "I'll leave once I've gathered information from inside the city. Suigetsu will continue observing the negotiations until then."

Naruto nods approvingly. "Sounds good to me." He claps Sasuke on the back. "Stay safe."

"No promises…" Sasuke huffs with a single laugh, turning back towards the city and leaping into the trees above. Now that he was in, his goal was to not be seen. Infiltration, intelligence-gathering, espionage. Whatever you wanted to call it, that's why he was here. Naruto's information was helpful, but still, he'd rather have more, if possible. And that included memorizing the layout of the city.

* * *

Hinata had taken to watching the Wild Elves since her arrival. She had a routine now. The bluenette would have lessons with Kurenai in the morning and explore the palace in the afternoon. After supper though, she went to watch the Wild Elves. They were so different from the elves inside the city.

She was pretty sure that one of them knew she was watching, but he didn't seem to care. Neither did his new friend. "They looked straight at me and didn't do anything."

That's when her eyes widen. "It can't be." She KNEW the second elf. Hinata was almost positive of it. "Sasuke?" The boy who had gone missing just after ninth grade?

Sasuke had been one of her classmates, but she had never really spoken to him. The boy seemed to have everything going for him, but then one day...he just disappeared and never came back. No one knew what happened to him. Most assumed he went to another high school, but some thought he had actually died. And now, was here in the Elven Realm?!

"Maybe, it's just someone that looks like him." It had been years and this man was an elf. Sasuke had been human. Then again, so had she until a short while ago. Anything, seemed possible in this realm.

But as the focus of the guards was on the king and his meetings, with the concealment charm on him, Sasuke slips into the city without even being noticed. The white and gold outfit, though definitely not his personal taste, blended in well with the backdrop that was the white and gold, gilded marble city.

He winds his way further into the city, his instincts going a little haywire. It felt like someone had an eye on him, but no matter where he looked, he could see no one watching him. Whatever, he had a job to complete, and memorizing this city was one of them.

Making sure that no one can see him, Sasuke finds one of the more jagged cliff walls that leads up to one of the city's many terraces. Seriously, the place was made of them! But al the better for him, because it lets him do what a forest elf did best. Climb.

Hinata knew it was a risk, but she slowly follows him. He was a damn good climber. She could barely keep up with him, even if she had the high ground. "I have to know." If it really was Sasuke, she had so many questions. If it wasn't, well she'd come up with some sort of excuse. "I can always ask what the Wild Elves are like." He wore the uniform of the city guard. That meant he was from this city and might humor her.

After all, from what Kurenai had told her, the Wild Elves rarely socialized with any City Elves. It was only natural to be curious! "I just need a better look." And with that, she races along after him, carefully climbing down a couple of terraces towards where he was headed. Hinata tries to remain unseen though. Until she knew for sure, there was no reason to reveal herself intentionally.

Sasuke pulls himself onto the marble terrace, quickly taking in his surroundings from beneath his hood. The city was magnificent, that was certain, but it felt…cold, ageless, not like the organic and natural beauty of his home.

Still, his mind goes to work memorizing the entire landscape. He could see towers and bridges, doors and archways leading to various buildings. And of course, he could see the palace. It would be good to know what the inside looked like, but he wasn't suicidal. And a royal of Thiral setting foot in that place was nothing short of a death sentence.

She tilts her head at the sight. "His uniform says he's from this city, but he's looking at it like he's never seen it before." That lent more credibility to her theory that it might actually be Sasuke, but she had to be sure.

His initial scan of the city complete, Sasuke rises to his feet, searching for a suitable escape route. Though he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. But that was impossible, he'd memorized the movements of the guards. There shouldn't be any passing by this place for another three minutes.

Hinata bites her lower lip. If it was him, this might be her only chance. "Please let it be Sasuke." She quickly undoes the ribbon in her hair that Kurenai had put in it that morning for her and throws it down at him. He'd have to notice that and look up right? "Please let it be Sasuke." The chant was coming out almost like a prayer, but Hinata didn't care. She needed it to be him (or at least an understanding guard).

A ribbon falls past Sasuke's face, and he swipes it from the air, looking carefully at it. Lavender, again. This time, it smelled like lavender, vanilla too. …He'd been found.

Cautiously, since running immediately might make them suspicious of him, he looks up from whence the ribbon came, his hood shadowing his face. His eyes narrow slightly as he catches sight of the elven lady from before. She was on a higher terrace, that explained why he felt like he was being watched. Though, considering that she hadn't called for the guards yet, there was a chance that his cover hadn't been blown. That would be helpful, since he hadn't really planned on killing anyone today.

He didn't look particularly happy to see her, but he might not recognize her from this far up. "Probably best to proceed with caution. " She flicks her hand three times in a circular motion. It was a gesture that was designed to be a friendly Elvish greeting according to her instructor.

Hinata waits for his response warily. One circle meant she should leave immediately, if she didn't want a fight. Two meant she could approach with caution. Three was supposed to be considered a friendly greeting and invitation to approach.

Sasuke blinks at the greeting. She was…friendly? Maybe she didn't recognize him, then. Of course, he'd never been seen by a Hyuga before, at least not to his knowledge. So maybe she thought he was a guard. So, as a guard should with a civilian, he flicks his hand twice in a circle. It's what the guards in Thiral did with civilians when they were on duty.

She slowly makes her way down to him and approaches him slowly. "No weapons." She holds out her hands in a way to demonstrate this, figuring he'd be more talkative...if he knew that.

Sasuke blinks once, but stays quiet. She didn't look dangerous, and he was fairly certain that if she did have a hidden weapon, that he could defeat her. But still, best to be cautious. "May I help you, Lady?" It was a cordial and ambiguous greeting, one that could be interpreted any ways. It would not give away his lack of knowledge regarding her station.

"You look like someone I once knew." Her lavender eyes watch him warily, like an easily spooked deer's might. "From far away. I had to know, if you were him. Did you go to Konoha High?" If it wasn't Sasuke, he would probably just give her a confused look. If it was, he'd respond. He'd have to.

"Konoha…?" Was this some kind of a trick question? Sasuke's eyes narrow. What could an elven lady, a Hyuga, possibly know about Konoha High? "And where did you hear such a name, Lady?"

"Because I went to school there." Hinata watches him carefully. "I think you were supposed to. Sasuke?" This was dangerous, but she had to know. "Is it really you? It's me. Hinata." Damn it. They had barely known each other back then, but surely he'd recognize at least her name? She could only hope.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "Hinata?" That was the name of one of the girls in his class in middle school, before he got sucked into the book. That explained why she looked kind of familiar. It had been a long time, though, and it wasn't immediately obvious.

Still, that did not change the fact that he was in enemy territory, and this old classmate, somehow here, was in the Hyuga's capital. "…Yes, I was supposed to go to Konoha High." He looks around again, feeling his paranoia rise. There was no one around, apart from them, but still, better safe than sorry. He grabs her by the arm, dragging her into a blind spot next the the wall of the closest building. "What the hell are you doing here? HOW did you get here!?"

"I don't know really." Hinata wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frightened when he drug her off. "I was in the library and there was this book. A bright light and then I was in a forest. I ran into some elves and they took me back to this city and now, I live here." She bites her lower lip. "At least until I can find a way back home."

Part of her wanted to hug him. Just to cling to something familiar, but the other part told her that he probably had a good reason to be so wary. She just didn't know what that reason was yet. "What about you?" Was that why he had gone missing? He'd also been sucked into this strange world. "Have you really been here for years?"

"So, basically the same thing that happened to me. Only I got picked up by the sane people." Sasuke hadn't expected anyone to be thrown in here with him. He left that world behind a long time ago. It seemed that she hadn't. "Yes, I've been here the entire time." He snorts derisively. "I didn't really expect anyone to even notice I'd gone missing. Not for more than a month or two."

"People noticed and what do you mean by that?" She frowns at the sane people remark. "You're wearing a guard's uniform. You're staying in the same city." Hinata pauses. "It might be possible that I could get you into the palace. They've been very kind to me and you're already a guard. So...maybe they'd let you stay there?"

Sasuke watches her for any hint of deception, but there are none. "You don't know…" If she didn't, then there was no reason to involve her in this. "No, it' not a good idea for me to go there." Even if it would provide excellent intel, there's no guarantee that he would be able to escape alive. And now, there was Hinata who might get caught in the crossfire.

Hinata looks more than a little crestfallen at that. "Alright. Well it is really good to see you." Something was wrong. Who would refuse an offer to join a palace? Sasuke looked so...uncomfortable. Like he thought someone would shoot an arrow at him at any moment or something. "You probably need to get back to your post." She sighs forlornly. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Yes, it's best that I do." Better to play along and get the hell out of here before someone less friendly noticed him. But she was stuck here and wanted to go back to her world. Should he risk everything and ask her to go back to Thiral with him. Maybe Itachi knew a way… No, it was too dangerous. He would be caught and killed before reaching the border.

So, he plays the part and takes Hinata's hand, kissing it. "Are you happy here?" If she was, then he would not insist. "In this city?"

The bluenette nods. "As happy as I can be given that I don't know this place." She looks at him with sympathy. "You don't seem to be though, but as long as you're safe...that's what matters most." She smiles at him reassuringly. "I'm sure that we'll find a way out of here, eventually."

Sasuke sighs remorsefully. "Then I will look for a way to send you back to your world. And if I find a way, I'll return for you. Even if the Hyuga stand in the way."

"I don't think that they would." He was acting so strangely. "They've been very kind to me. I don't think they would hold it against me that I want to return to my world. Neji and Hiashi know that I'm not...exactly from around here." Then again, there was no way of knowing what he had been through in the past few years. She felt like she had lived a thousand lives in the course of a few days. Who knows what had happened to Sasuke?

She was so innocent, so…ignorant of the way things were in this place. Sasuke shakes his head. "They will, and I imagine that you'll soon find out why." He releases her hand, moving towards the city wall. There was over a hundred feet between him and the ground, but he could climb down it, he knew that.

He sounded so suspicious of the Hyugas. Hinata couldn't understand why. "Alright. Sasuke, I know that you have a post, but this is a safe spot." Well at least she thought it was. "I'll come here every day that I'm able and at the same time to see if you're here." She looks at him as he prepares to leave. "If you want or somewhere else." Hinata pauses. "Unless...you don't want to risk meeting?"

Great, whether she meant to or not, she was guilt-tripping him. Sasuke pauses at the wall, his resolve flickering only a little. "The orchard. There's an orchard just outside the city, where it's safe to speak. You can see the spot from here."

"The orchard then." She beams at him and glances at Sasuke curiously. "I think the pointed ears look nice on you. Though yours seem to be bit pointier than mine. That could just be because you're a man though." Hinata tilts her head thoughtfully as if considering this in a manner that a child might remark on the difference between a butterfly and a caterpillar.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at that, but he was worried about being discovered. "We have a joke among my people, that the Hyuga's ears are rounder because their hearing is not as sharp as their sight." It was a silly joke, but one that Sasuke found accurate, seeing as those who lived in the forest were forced to use all of their senses equally. "Anyway, if you want to meet again, I'll come the night of the full moon." He glances back at her. "And don't bring guards."

She nods as she considers that. "I guess the ear thing might be true, but alright." Hinata smiles at him. "No guards. I promise."

"Good." Sasuke's magical disguise begins to flicker from white and gold to black and silver. "Time's up on Karin's spell." He shoots one last look at his old classmate, before jumping down the side of the wall, using tiny handholds to quickly work his way towards the ground below.

Karin's spell? What did that mean? Hinata frowns as she makes her way back to the castle. "I'll ask him later." Though that wasn't the only thought on her mind. Embarrassingly enough, her hand still tingled from where he kissed it. She tried not to blush from that thought. Here that was probably a common gesture.

Or so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. There is a lot of fluff and some silliness in this one. Anyway, we hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Sasuke rose to his feet as he finished delivering his report. And despite the discovery that he kept to himself, he was feeling hopeful. "Is this enough information to start preparing a defense? A counter-strike?" He didn't like the idea of an all-out war with Aladel, but it looked like they were going to have no choice.

"It's certainly a lot more than we had to go on before." He nods approvingly at Sasuke. "You've done well, my son. This will help us prepare a better defense. I shall speak to our people and try to divide up our forces in the best way to handle a siege while protecting as much of the forest as possible."

"Of course." And Sasuke hoped that his father would allow him to fight, and not shelter him like a child. "Naruto will try to dissuade as many of the tribes as possible, but even his father's influence can only reach so far…" He pauses. "You're going to need every warrior available to protect the city while Itachi maintains his barrier."

He nods in agreement. "Naturally. We'll also make the best use of our mages possible." If they deployed their forces right, they could win or at least survive this war. "We owe your friend a great debt for interceding on our behalf like this."

Sasuke shifts slightly. "There's a place near the eastern gate, overlooking the paths towards Aladel. We could set up an ambush there to catch them by surprise when they march on us.

The king nods, envisioning how such a plan might work. "A wise decision. That would reduce their numbers at least a bit."

And now, the truth behind his suggestion. "The tree cover suits my bow. I should have a perfect nest from which to strike them."

Fugaku frowns upon hearing that particular part of the plan. "You wish to fight at the front?"

He could hear the disapproval in his father's voice already. "I wish to protect our people. That is all." And this was the best way he could think of.

He rubs his temples. "Sasuke, I know by human standards you're fully grown, but you're so young by ours…" Fugaku admired the boy's desire to protect their people and his drive, but this was like trying to run before he could properly crawl.

Sasuke's irritation spikes, though he tries not to show it. "I can fight! Itachi is the High Prince, he can fight from behind where it's safe. If I stay in the city, it will be the same as doing nothing. I can't fight effectively in here, if at all. I'll be more useful out in the trees, picking off their vanguard."

"I know that you're quite capable with a bow." He sighs and shakes his head. "If I allow this, at the first sign you're being overwhelmed by the enemy, you are to retreat. Do you understand me?"

Retreat and find a better position, maybe. Sasuke nods, subdued. "Fine." If he disagreed, he'd probably end up locked in his room for the entire battle.

Fugaku embraces him. "I know that you think that I'm being unreasonable, but you'll understand one day when you have children of your own." Though he suspected that day would be a long way off from now.

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that, but he likely wouldn't be considering children for…at least another seventy or eighty years. Most elven parents were over two hundred years old. "Whatever…" In any case, the full moon was in less than a week, which meant that he would need to prepare a way to escape the city and sneak into the heart of Aladel, all within five days. Not hard, if he were bringing a horse. But he wasn't yet sure if he could sneak off with one that wasn't as…distinctive as his own.

"I do not like that term. "He sighs and shakes his head. "Tis your way of trying to end a fight, while still arguing with me. Humans are such contradictory creatures."

"Well, I spent the first fifteen years of my life as one, so don't expect me to lose the mannerisms so quickly." Or…ever, but Sasuke wasn't about to say THAT to the king.

He chuckles. "One's formative years are very important." Fugaku nods. "Your mother is still under the impression that…well, never mind."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Under what impression?" This could not be good. It was either bad or embarrassing, maybe both. The queen's imagination had NO limits.

"Oh well you know, your mother is originally from a wild tribe." Fugaku shrugs good-naturedly. "Their ways are quite different than ours. Don't think on it."

His eyes narrow in an instant, glaring a little too hard at the king. "Tell me, or I'll go to her and ask her myself." Sasuke knew that he was risking having Itachi hang him upside down with magic to teach him a lesson in respect, but Sasuke didn't really care at the moment.

He chuckles. "You're such an insolent little thing at times. Just like your mother." He really was surprised that hadn't actually been carried in his wife's womb sometimes. "The Wild Tribes have a tradition in courtship...one that is well unconventional. Old habits die hard. Tis nothing." It made perfect sense for their lifestyle, but it was just so silly inside the city.

"Apparently not nothing if you find it so amusing, and Mother has the impression that it has to do with me." Sasuke steps back, crossing his arms defiantly. "What tradition?"

This was a bit embarrassing. "Well there are always exceptions, but in the city generally the male initiates courtship or if the woman does decide to make her intentions know first, she does so in a fairly subtle way." He pauses, not sure how to word this. "Females from the wild tribes are not subtle. It is essentially expected the women will make the first advance and they will often do this very, very aggressively."

"They usually try to prove themselves worthy of the male they find most desirable." He shakes his head. "It was quite embarrassing. Your mother was something of an early bloomer. She wanted to gain my attention through her combat prowess." He shakes his head. "It is amusing now, but back then it was rather mortifying, to have a girl five summers younger than me trying to pin me to the ground, shooting arrows at me, trying to lasso me with water...and yes, that is apparently possible." He thought that was a JOKE, but Mikoto had actually managed to lasso him with rope made out of water. "And other things of that nature."

Sasuke blinks. His mother had done WHAT to his father? "Okay…? That's all very good to know, but what does this have to do with Mother's impression of me?" The women of the tribes could do whatever they liked, but he didn't see what that had to do with him. No matter how impressive their exploits may be.

"I think that you're confused." He chuckles. "It's not your mother's impression of you. I'm saying she's under the impression that such...tactics are the most acceptable way to get my attention." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "No matter how many years she has lived in the city, she still believes this. One's formative years have a profound impact on our behavior. Which is why, I suppose to one extent or another, part of you will always at least feel human."

Sasuke lets that sink in for a minute, before slamming his palm to his face. "I think I'd rather feel a little more human if it means I'm able to get to the point faster than a real elf." Damn it, did that man know how to beat around the bush… "Well, at least you're not calling me a girl for being 'aggressive' or 'defiant' or 'stubborn'…" He could go on and on with the list.

He smiles fondly at Sasuke. "I didn't think that it was tactful to just launch into an explanation for how your mother attempts to seduce me. I was trying to be tactful." Fugaku chuckles at Sasuke's expression. Children could be so amusing at times. "You're many things, my son. Feminine isn't one of them."

"Well, I guess I can see where Itachi got his ability to irritate me from." Sasuke rolls his eyes. Probably not a good thing to do at your king, but he was feeling annoyed.

"Soldiers don't roll their eyes at their commander." Well Sasuke was still young. Maybe, he would settle down in a couple of decades. "Save that fire for the enemy."

"Yes, Sir!" Sasuke smirks and turns for the door, before looking back over his shoulder. "Oh, and ask Mother if she'll teach me that water lasso. I can think of a few people who could use trying up."

Fugaku shakes his head. "Well I'm certain she would very much enjoy trying to teach you. Though it is helpful to have a talent for water magic, others can learn it. It's simply that some are more attuned to certain kinds of magic than others." He tilts his head. "I'm not really sure where your magical talents would lie, but I would imagine that you would find more explosive kinds of magic to be better suited to you. Perhaps some magics involving stealth as well."

"Right…" Well, maybe one of these days, Sasuke would have the patience to finally learn magic properly. "Anyway, I'm going for a walk. The stars are calling me." It meant that he wanted to go stargazing, that he felt a pull towards them, or some kind of burst of inspiration. It was an elven saying, but it suited his purposes tonight. After all, he would be sneaking out of the city and heading east.

"Of course. Enjoy your stargazing." Fugaku nods. "But do be careful. There is no telling if Hiashi is going to attempt a kidnapping or something of that nature."

"Of course, I'll be careful. Though I may be longer if there proves to be a good hunt." Best to make sure that no one worried about him. "I get restless easily." Sasuke figured that was as good an excuse as any.

Fugaku laughs quietly. "I see. well that will likely settle down in the next century or two. Enjoy your night." He smiles.

Sasuke doubted that he'd ever 'settle down'. He wasn't wired like an elf, he still felt human for the most part, even if he tried not to. Well, then again, Naruto was hardly the calm, composed city elf that his father and brother were, so maybe he was just wired more like a wild elf than a city elf. "I will."

After all, he had a lady to meet.

* * *

Hinata waits anxiously by the orchards. Her lavender eyes darting around everywhere, every few seconds. "He promised." Sasuke had promised that he would come. She hadn't known him that well in middle school, but she didn't think him to be a liar. "Though maybe he got called in for another patrol?" In which case, it was probably out of his hands.

Making sure that the coast is clear, Sasuke soars through the trees, leaping from branch to branch with unnatural grace. He'd left his home days ago, and he had to meet with Hinata quickly and return, otherwise someone would suspect something was wrong. And of course, on the way back, he would have to catch something. Maybe a deer, or a few of them. Or something rare, that might be enough to convince his father that it was just a hunting trip.

Spotting Hinata under the light of the rising full moon, he stops in the tree just above her, before dropping down, clad all in black and silver. "You came." He was a little surprised by it. After all, she had every reason to be suspicious of him. Then again…maybe she just didn't know yet that he was the 'enemy'.

She scurries over to him and hugs him. "Of course, I did!" He was her only real link to home and more than that, Hinata couldn't just abandon him to this strange new world. Well new to her, perhaps not so new to him. "I'm relieved you did though. I thought maybe the guards gave you another shift or something."

She still thought he was a guard? Whatever, he could work with that. "For all anyone knows, I'm on a hunting trip." Not a lie on either part, because that is what he told his father, and he did intend on hunting something before going back, and he had done a fair bit of stargazing. Still, no one needed to know what else happened.

"Oh, good, that works." Hinata nods slowly. "If a book sent you here, it was probably the same one that sent me." It felt so good just to speak casually again.

Sasuke nods. "So you must have found the book as well…I didn't think it would send anyone else here." From what he knew of the spell, or at least surmised from what he'd read before being sucked in, each story was meant to send one person to another world, not two people. "It's a surprise, though, that you of all people would have something you want badly enough for the spell to suck you up."

Hinata nods in agreement. "I think that's what happened. It was a surprise to me as well. Have you figured out who the voice was?" The bluenette pauses at the last part, feeling mildly offended. "What do you mean by THAT?"

Ignoring the annoyance in her voice, Sasuke shakes his head. "No, I don't know whose voice called me here. I've been here almost three years, and nothing came of any search I made. Not even the ones made out of idle curiosity." Still, it looked like there was a lot she needed to understand. "And I wasn't trying to offend you. I just meant that it's hard to picture you as someone desperately looking for something that could only be granted by a magic book."

"Oh. Well that's not very...encouraging." She sighs and shakes her head. "If you've found nothing and have been here for years, the odds aren't great that we'll find something together." Upon hearing his apology, Hinata tilts her head. "Is that your way of saying you thought that I had the perfect life?"

Sasuke stifles a snort of laughter. "Hardly. I just didn't think it was bad enough to get you sucked into another dimension." Still, if she was here, it meant that something was missing from her life, something she needed. And he knew that she would have to decide between having it, and going 'home'.

Hinata pauses. She didn't want to burden Sasuke with her 'sob story', if one could even call it that. "High school is hard for everyone, but especially if you're invisible and a Hyuga. You don't have to feel sorry for me, I know that I was a lot better off than most." She crosses her arms and looks away.

Sasuke frowns. That's about all he needed to hear to piece together her insecurities about expectations, but that still didn't make sense. "I doubt that the book would bring you here just for that. I don't think it's nearly that whimsical. If it were, thousands of people would be going missing because of it." There had to be something else… "Well, I guess maybe not everyone knows precisely it is that they're looking for, otherwise the book would just explain it instead of making us jump all the hoops."

"I think whoever made the book is just sadistic and gets some sort of thrill out of this." Hinata sighs as she looks at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did." There was no question that Sasuke had found what he was looking for and then some. "And no, whoever made the book isn't sadistic. They…I'm pretty sure that they just want to help people. It's the only chance that some people have at being happy." Because he definitely hadn't been happy in that other world.

"You confuse me." He had seemed so twitchy before. Like a man who was on high alert and now, he was claiming he was happy. "You don't seem like a man who got what they wanted. You seem like someone who is terrified of...something. Does that mean you'd rather stay here?"

Sasuke blinks, then smiles softly. "It's not like that. It's just that there's tension in this world that makes me uneasy. It's not because of what I found. And what I found…was definitely what I was looking for." Parents…a brother…a family that loved him. "Maybe someday, I can introduce you, when all of this idiocy is over."

She nods at that. "I've heard a few whispers about a war coming, but I suppose some things are universal." War being one of them.

"Between Aladel and Thiral." Oh, Sasuke knew well of those rumors. He made it his mission to hear them all. "It's a pointless war, where only one side wants to fight." But if he told her more, she'd get caught up in it. "Just make sure that if anything happens, that you find a safe place to hide. And don't get caught up in any of the politics here." He was tempted to ask her to run away with him, but that would just give Hiashi the justification he needed for war. And Sasuke was determined not to provide him with that.

"I wasn't really planning to fight. I'm still learning how to read and write in their language. Kurenai says that I'm getting better." She shakes her head and sighs. "I probably should ask for defense lessons though. Just to be on the safe side."

Sasuke smirks. "Oh, I remember my lessons. My brother was very thorough in beating our language into my head. Once I had that down, he would drag me to the library every day and throw books of history and philosophy at me." It was annoying, but nice too. He enjoyed spending time with Itachi.

Hinata had thought that Sasuke's brother was dead, but she pawns that off to a bad memory. Maybe, he had gotten sucked in along with the other boy. "Well it's good that he was so thorough with you." She smiles. "You always were a good student though. So it probably didn't take you too long to master stuff." That or maybe, one of the other foster kids had bounced along with him. It was possible that he had at least half a dozen foster brothers.

The lessons aside, Itachi had been very thorough in all other aspects as well. "Yeah, always annoys me by poking me in the forehead, though." Sasuke rubs at it, the memory of the last poke still present. "But I guess he's surprisingly warm to me, considering that I was essentially a stranger in his home, taking up the time and attention of his parents." Itachi had been exceptionally patient, more so than Sasuke ever could have hoped. "Still loves pissing me off, though. So I get him back by saying all sorts of modern Earth expressions and confusing the hell out of him."

"Well I'm glad that you found a family here." She smiles and nods. "The Hyugas have been surprisingly welcoming of me." Definitely not a foster brother then. At least, not one from their world.

"Probably because you look like them…" Sasuke sighs sadly. "That's why my family took me in. I look a lot like them, especially Mother. In fact, you should have seen Father's face when he first saw me, he thought it was some kind of trick! Well, until they found out that I'm basically a grade-schooler by their standards. It's annoying, but eventually you get used to them calling you a child until you're about fifty."

Hinata giggles at that. "Yes, I was quite surprised when Neji told me that he had been studying magic for fifty years." He really did look her age. "They seem to age really slowly."

"Well…" Now that was a complicated topic that Sasuke was still figuring out, himself. "Yes and no. Physically, elves mature slower than humans, but not by too much. The first ten to twelve years, it's a lot like human growth, and then it slows down, eventually reaching a snail's pace somewhere in your physical teens or twenties. Mentally, we're not considered adults until we're fifty, because when you live to be three, four, five, six hundred years old at least, fifty isn't nearly as significant as you think."

"S-six hundred years?" That was an at least?! "W-what's considered average and what's considered old then?" She was seventeen. No wonder why Neji had freaked about her age.

"Average…?" Sasuke wasn't too sure about the city elves, but for his people… "Five hundred is about average, I think. Some live to be over a thousand, though. It really depends on how much magic you've got running through your body. The ones who live the longest are the ones with the most magic. Well, barring any that get themselves killed out in the wild."

Hinata nods at this. "Well I probably won't make it to a thousand then." She didn't know if she had any magic, let alone that much.

Sasuke smiles wryly. "You've got a better chance than I do…besides, you probably have magic hidden away somewhere inside you. My brother's offered to teach me before, but I always turned him down in favor of practicing the sword, the bow, and learning from the scouts and rangers. But I've been considering learning magic. Most elves have some inherent ability, but only a few have enough skill to be considered mages."

"Well if you haven't tried, then you don't really know yet." She smiles at him. "I'm sure that you'll be a mage in no time. You've always excelled at...well pretty much everything or at least you did in middle school."

"Maybe. I'm hoping to learn enough to protect my family when the war begins." Because Sasuke knew that it was coming. "As long as they're safe…" No, even beyond his family, he wanted to protect his people, his home. "I'll never be able to do what my brother does, but every little bit helps."

She shakes her head and caresses his cheek. "Sasuke, you've adapted to a completely different world. I wouldn't sell yourself short like that." Though she was a bit curious about this brother of his.

Sasuke's eyebrow raises at the gesture. She was very warm, for one of the stoic Hyuga. "I'm not selling myself short, he's just that powerful. As for adapting…I had help, a lot of it. But I was meant to be here. I have everything I want here…"

"Well still it's pretty amazing. Not many people could have done it." Hinata retracts her hand, feeling like she might have invaded his personal space. "But I'm glad that you're happy."

He would be happy once the threat of war died down, or the fighting itself came and went. But one couldn't have everything… "Thank you. And I hope that you find whatever it is that you're looking for, even if you don't know what it is yet."

She nods. "You're welcome and thank you." Hinata was pretty sure she knew what she wanted though. An escape, but she hadn't meant it this way!

Sasuke smiles, raising his hand to cup the back of her head as he touches his forehead to hers. "May the stars watch over you. And if there's a way to send you back to your world, I'll go back to looking for it. I'll find you that option, if that's what you want."

"T-thank you. I'm not sure yet." Her family would probably be worried about her. "This world is nice...other than the war." She blushes at the surprisingly intimate gesture.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke releases her, letting a few midnight blue strands slide through his fingers. "In any case, Lady, I'll have to be returning to my family. They'll be worried if I'm gone too long." He smirks. "They're very protective of their little children. Seem to think that I can't take care of myself."

Hinata laughs. "They've obviously never seen you play dodgeball. You can be pretty vicious." She smiles at him. "I'll try to see you next month, but I don't know what is going to happen." The thought brought a frown to her face. "Try to stay safe."

"I will." He knew that he'd be perfectly safe within the palace. "But I have to ask you…not to come looking for me, and not to mention my name to anyone. I'll come on the next full moon, just make sure not to tell anyone about it."

"I know. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for visiting when you're supposed to be hunting." The bluenette nods at him in understanding.

More like visiting a lady of an enemy house in a rival kingdom. But…she didn't need to know that. Sasuke frowns for a moment, before reaching behind himself to unbuckle one of the many knives sheathed in his armor. "You said earlier that you wanted to protect yourself…" He flips the dagger over in his hand, pressing the leather sheath into Hinata's hands. "They're easy to wield, and suitable for someone small and fast. Don't throw it unless you have perfect aim and can get it back quickly. If any fighting does happen, that will protect you. Just don't let anyone know that you have it until you absolutely have to."

She takes the knife somewhat nervously. "I won't let them know that I have it." Hinata hesitates for a moment, but kisses his cheek briefly. "Thank you. I'll see you next lunar cycle, I hope." And with that, she darts off.

"You will…" Sasuke retreats from the clearing, his dark hair and armor helping him to disappear into the darkness below the cover of the trees. He had a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time to do it in.

He also had several deer to hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, you'll find out more about Hinata's people and both of our elves are gearing up to prepare themselves for the upcoming war. Anyway, we hope that you all enjoy this update.

Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Hinata decides it would be best to get some practice in. She had carefully hidden the knife that Sasuke had given her, but she supposed that a knife was largely a knife at the end of the day. "Neji, would you mind teaching me how to wield knives?" The bluenette bites her lower lip anxiously. "I know that a war is coming and I want to be able to defend myself in the worst case scenario."

Neji blinks bemusedly at the request. "You wish to learn to fight?" He couldn't imagine a child like Hinata needing to fight for any reason. At least…not for the next several decades. But…perhaps…this meant that she was not nearly as delicate and soft as she first appeared. Not that he ever expected her to be a warrior, but some lessons in self-defense might be a benefit to the girl. "Well, I see no reason to deny your request." And he wasn't currently engaged in anything important.

She smiles at him. "Thank you, Neji. I will do my best." Hinata was a bit surprised that he had agreed so quickly, but grateful.

"Very well." He reaches down to slip a beautifully crafted dagger from his belt. "Take this in your hand and adjust your grip until it sits comfortably in the hand." The rounded grip sat between a sparkling pommel and graceful cross-guard shaped like leaves, the entire dagger a creation of burnished silver.

"It's beautiful." She stares at it as she grips it as best she could. "Isn't it a little expensive to use as a training weapon though?"

Neji frowns. "Were you expecting a dagger made of wood? There is little point in learning to use a weapon you will never use in combat. This dagger is of one of the simplest varieties we create."

"Well no, but it's so beautiful." She almost felt guilty about using it. "Wait. That's a simple version?!" There was nothing simple about that beautifully crafted blade!

"It is…?" Neji wasn't quite sure why she was so surprised. They had far more beautiful weapons than that dagger. He removes another dagger from a jewel-encrusted sheath, the pommel, grip, and cross-guard all beautifully gilded, and further encrusted with gems, the silvery blade itself inscribed with both runes and flowering designs. "Now, observe as I grip the blade, the wrist is the foremost joint used in wielding a dagger."

She gasps at the second version. "Wow." This city certainly liked its flashy weapons. "Right. The wrist. Got it."

Neji nods as he slices through the air with his own dagger, the movements graceful and smooth, turning the blade over in his hand as he begins to lunge slowly at invisible enemies, demonstrating proper stances for Hinata. "The back must remain straight, but the hips and shoulders allowed to move. Remain fluid and centered. And when your opponent stands before you." He jabs sharply into what would be the base of the solar plexus of his enemy. "Strike at a vulnerable place."

"Don't move my back, stay centered, and strike at a vulnerable place." Hinata recites as she watches him in awe. "You're really graceful." She wondered, if she'd ever be able to move that way.

"It comes both naturally and with many years of practice." Neji had been practicing swordplay since he was an even younger child than Hinata. It was expected of him, as next in line for the throne. "You will learn and improve should you make an effort to study, I'm sure."

She nods. "Well that makes sense." Hinata tries to copy Neji's earlier movements. "I hope so. One day, maybe I'll be as good as you."

"Perhaps." Though Neji doubted it. Hinata simply did not seem well-suited for combat. Though it wouldn't do for a member of the Hyuga Clan to be left behind in martial skill. "For now, we shall work on honing your skills for the purpose of defending yourself, should Thiral launch an attack against us."

"That sounds good." She smiles and practices with the dagger. "They wouldn't attack our city with that many wild tribes out there, would they?"

"Doubtful, however, I would expect them to send spies into our midst in order to sabotage our efforts to protect our kingdom." Neji puts away his weapon, moving to Hinata and moving her arms and legs slightly, straightening out her posture. "To protect Aladel, the king plans to make allies of the wild tribes."

Hinata didn't didn't understand why they were fighting. "That makes sense. Why is this other kingdom threatening us though?" No one had ever explained why.

Neji sighs, taking a step back from the girl. "They have been amassing power for several years now, their alliances and military force growing rapidly. They are in a dangerous position as the High Prince is of age, and eligible to take a bride. The second prince is young, however, their position is far stronger than the king would prefer, and a threat to our existence."

"Oh and you fear these alliances were done with the intent to attack us?" That did sound bad, but that didn't necessarily mean the other kingdom was increasing their military might to attack them. "I guess that makes sense. Though I don't think the eldest prince can help the fact he came of age." Hinata shakes her head in amusement.

"Perhaps, and yet, it remains a fact that Prince Itachi of the Uchiha Clan is a dangerous foe with exceptionally powerful magic." Neji did not fancy testing his mettle against the talented mage. "And while his younger brother may be a child, the boy apparently shows great promise as a warrior, if given a few decades to come of age and hone his skills."

She nods and frowns. "So this is a preemptive strike. Be careful." Hinata looks at him with concern. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I am assigned directly to the king should the first strike occur. Our clan will be well-protected in the worst case." Neji knew his place well, and it was by his uncle's side.

"That's good to know." Hinata didn't know what else there was to say. "I'm glad that you'll be safe."

"And rest assured, you will also be kept safe from any offensive that the enemy might mount." Though they had yet to capture any of Thiral's spies. It would be a simple matter to extract information from them once they had a spy in the hands of their mages. "Should they come, it will be from the forest."

Hinata nods. She felt relieved in a way, but also not. "I'll try to keep that in mind." It seemed Sasuke might be right. This was a war that might not necessarily need to be fought.

"Very well." Neji moves back into position, resuming the graceful, elegant stance from before. "Shall we continue?" After all, if she wanted to wield a weapon, then there was much to teach her.

"Yes, we shall!" She smiles and tries to copy his movements once more.

Neji flows through the movements, sliding from one stance to the next, feet stepping lightly across the ground, striking at a number of invisible foes as he trades his dagger fluidly for a sword. "No matter the weapon, you must have it feel natural in your hand." He whirls the sword around, his eyes seeing foes that others could only dream of. "It must be as an extension of the arm."

Hinata whirls her knife in her hand. "An extension of the arm." The bluenette wasn't sure that she would ever manage that, but she was more than willing to try.

"Precisely." Though Neji noted that her movements remained a little hesitant. "Think of that dagger as another instrument to practice. With time and discipline, you shall master it as well." The sword whirls around his head, white-silver steel gleaming in the sunlight.

"Alright. I'll keep practicing." She wasn't sure that she'd ever be an expert, but Hinata felt at least marginally more secure about her ability to protect herself.

Neji sheathes his sword in a single controlled flourish. "You may continue your practice later. For now, you should proceed to the terrace for your lessons with Lady Kurenai."

Hinata bows to him in gratitude. "Of course. Thank you." And with that, she quickly scurries off to see her other instructor.

* * *

In the terrace garden, Kurenai is once again plucking at her lute, her eyes roaming over an old text as her fingers play the soft melody by memory. Her voice floats through the air, singing a song just as old as the melody. One of the sun and the moon, the sea and the sky.

"Good evening, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata smiles as she wanders over to her and bows. "I trust that you're well?"

"I am." Kurenai doesn't bat an eye at the strange title. From what she understood, it was what the humans who raised Hinata called their teachers. "Come, sit, we shall begin to cover culture and its practices throughout history today."

Hinata smiles at that. "Good. That's the part that I'm most interested in." She quickly heads over and sits by her Sensei.

Kurenai retrieves another tome from the basket of grass and vines. "Now, I'm certain that you've interacted with others in the city. I would like to begin by asking you what you have observed in how greetings are exchanged."

"Well as you told me, there is a greeting circle. For the most part people greet me with three circular waves, unless they are guards." Hinata nods thoughtfully. "They usually give me two. Though I guess that's just what is expected of them. People here are really polite, but there seems to be of emphasis on Houses and your station."

Her teacher nods encouragingly. "Yes, the standard behavior among the guards implies a certain amount of caution. They are, after all, here to protect us, and are therefore dangerous warriors. The difference in station is particularly emphasized as a way of keeping order and stability among our people. It is why our greetings are done in a friendly, though reserved manner. It is impolite to touch without permission or close relation to the recipient."

"Oh. I see." Well that explained why Sasuke was so shocked at her touching his cheek. "That's good to know. How can you tell what House someone is from and which Houses are associated with what? I've noticed that different Houses seem to be connected to different trades."

"Indeed they are, though most houses will have their members carrying crests, or ribbons of specific colors." It was a complex, yet effective system within the city. "By considering the colors and crests worn by one of our people, you ca identify their house. The white and gold uniforms worn by the guard come from the colors of the Hyuga Clan, who also wear the lavender as the sign of their station."

Hinata blinks. That seemed like it was going to get complicated and quickly. "Is there a book somewhere with lists of what color means what and which ribbons?"

"There is." Kurenai places the book in Hinata's lap, turning the pages. "White is a common color used to denote a house's status, and whatever other color used usually denotes occupation or trade. The crests are used to positively identify a house from the handful it could be based on their allegiance and occupation."

"Thank you." She smiles as she looks at it and sighs. "This is going to take awhile to memorize."

"Not as long as you believe." Kurenai's fingers run down the long list of colors, from the most vibrant reds to the palest purples, the richest blues, and brightest of yellows. "The crests often have script across them, which should make it far easier to identify a house based on the creed they live by."

She nods as she stares intently at all the crests and ribbons. "No black?" That seemed odd.

"Of course not, we do not use such dark fabrics among our people." Kurenai tilts her head. "Is it a common fabric where you were raised? I have heard that humans favor the color…"

"Well it varies." Hinata pauses as she considers it. "It's fairly common. Most people consider it a serious or sexy color."

A blink. "A…sexy color?" Kurenai could see how it might be considered as serious a color as white, however she had never heard of this…'sexy' connotation.

Right. Kurenai might not be familiar with the word sexy. "Sexy is just another word for sexually desirable where I come from." Hinata blushes. She couldn't believe that had said that.

"Ah, I see." Kurenai shifts over the grass. "Humans must be far more forward that I thought. It is similar to the people of the wild tribes, then. Their ways are…far less restrictive than ours. They care little for decorum, and do as they please, acting in whichever way suits their fancy."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Hinata bites her lower lip, feeling a bit guilty for giving Kurenai the wrong impression. "It varies a lot. Some humans are very reserved and some are very wild."

"Quite varied, then." Kurenai flips another page. "However, as for your earlier query, our spies and scouts often wear darker fabrics, green and blues to disappear within the forest when watching our borders. Gray and black are considered dark, distasteful colors."

"Just for clothes, right?" She frowns at the thought that Sasuke's hair might be a mark against him. "Not for other things like hair or eye color?"

Kurenai frowns. "There are very few within our city with hair quite that dark, and certainly not in the eyes. Though I have heard that it is more common amongst humans. The many houses share blood, to an extent, however I've seen none quite like what you describe."

She blinks. "People with black hair are rare? It was one of the most common colors where I came from." Something felt off. Sasuke was a city guard. She should be at least somewhat familiar with black hair, but he had told her not to tell anyone else. "Never mind. It was a silly musing."

"Well, rare in our kingdom, however, I've been told that it is more common in other lands." Something felt strange to Kurenai, after all, Hinata was asking rather odd questions. "Perhaps you might find your answers in the library. If it is someone you have seen, then there may be a family in another land famous for such an appearance." She could think of one, but to speak of it may very well be treason with the impending war.

"Oh it's of no consequence." Hinata shakes her head. "It was just a musing. I'm just surprised that the color is so rare here."

"Very well." Kurenai smiles gently, touching Hinata's hand softly. "Now, let us continue to discuss customs regarding greetings. You have been exposed to our greetings from a distance, as well as the differences in station. Have you observed any other greetings being used in your day to day interactions with others?"

"Well one person did greet me with 'May the stars watch over you'." Hinata tilts her head thoughtfully. "Is that a common one?"

Kurenai watches her student warily and worriedly. "Not in Aladel." She watches the girl for any hint of deception. "Where did you hear that greeting?"

A sinking feeling of dread settled in Hinata's stomach. "Oh...it must have just been someone from a visiting family then." Apparently, she had said the wrong thing.

Worried for her student, Kurenai's red eyes survey the area carefully, finding no one in sight. She lowers her voice and brings her face close to her student's ear. "I would not repeat that greeting to anyone, lest you be suspected as a spy. No member of a family welcome to visit in Aladel would use such a greeting within the bounds of this kingdom. If you have met someone who uses such a greeting, I urge you to tell no one but me."

Hinata gulps and nods. "Yes, Kurenai Sensei." She didn't even want to tell her instructor. "I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke's hair and greetings didn't sound like a citizen of Adadel. Could he be a spy?

Kurenai sighs regretfully. "My apologies, Lady Hinata, I simply wish to protect you. I find this war to be entirely pointless. There has been no indication that we are in danger of being attacked. And if whoever it is that you overheard giving this greeting has the dark eyes you asked after earlier, I would advise you to be cautious in your movements." She loathed this part of her job in instructing Hinata. "Being seen with any elf of the forest cities of Thiral is dangerous."

"I understand." Hinata smiles at her. "I know that you're just trying to protect me." And she appreciated it, but it gave her a bad feeling. Was Sasuke actually the enemy?

* * *

Sasuke climbs through the window to the library, slipping inside and looking around. He could almost feel his brother inside. "Itachi!?" After all, if anyone knew of a way, or at least a trail he could follow to find a way to send Hinata home, if she wished it. After all, even if he'd found his happiness here, there was no guarantee that Hinata would.

"Sasuke, why are you slinking around?" The mage raises an eyebrow. "You could have just come through the door instead of climbing through a window." Itachi knew what that meant. Sasuke was about to do or say something very foolish, if he didn't want to be seen entering or exiting the library. That, or he was just feeling playful.

Sasuke shrugs. "I like climbing through the window, it saves me time on the stairs." Still, he had something kind of uncomfortable to ask his brother. "…Do you remember when I was still trying to find a way back to the world I came from?"

Oh no! The High Prince of Thiral could only hope that Sasuke hadn't changed his mind. "Yes, I do recall that time." He sighs and places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You haven't decided that you wish to return after all, have you?" That would absolutely crush their parents.

"What?" Sasuke blinks. "No! No…that's not it…I can't imagine ever wanting to leave." How was he supposed to do this without telling Itachi that he'd snuck out to go to an enemy kingdom to meet with a member of the house trying to slaughter his own. "…It seems that I'm not the only one that the book transported here."

"Well that's a relief." Itachi looks confused, however. "The book sent someone else to our world?" Odd. From what little he understood about such things, the book rarely sent two people to the same realm.

"Yes, it seems that she arrived here not long ago." Though Sasuke still hadn't gathered all of the details, he got the gist of it. "She's still deciding whether or not she wants to stay, but if she decides to go back to her world, I thought that I should try to find a way for her, since I'm more familiar with our world."

Itachi nods in relief. "Well that is kind of you. She must be rather frightened." He could scarcely begin to imagine what being transported to a different world was like.

"And it's why I came here." Sasuke's eyes fly over the thousands of books. "I thought that if anyone would be able to help me find a way, or at least point me in the right direction, it would be you." After all, his brother knew things about magic that Sasuke would never understand.

"I'll try to help, but I'm not sure that it's possible." He sighs and shakes his head. "If the book said the same thing you did, then the only thing that will likely send her back is her choosing to go back."

Sasuke shakes his head. "If it were that simple, I would have gone back to that place the first day I arrived." He did want to go back at first, when he was still wandering around in the forest, alone, hungry, and terrified. But nothing had happened, so he thought that there was more to it than that.

Itachi shakes his head. "That was before you truly had a chance to compare the worlds." He sighs. "Not everything is black and white. I believe a certain threshold must be reached for the spell to active again." He didn't really know how to articulate such things to his brother. Sasuke had always been a more practical than magical elf. Though that could change. "I shall look though. I promise."

At least partly satisfied by that, Sasuke nods. "…There was one other thing I was hoping that you could help me with." It wasn't his style, but if it would protect the people he loved, he would do it.

"What's that?" Gods and Goddesses only knows what Sasuke had come up with now. "You know that I'll help you...as long as it doesn't harm the kingdom."

"It won't harm the kingdom." That much, Sasuke was sure of. "It's to protect it." He breathes in deeply, calming himself as he locks eyes with his brother. "I want to learn magic."

Itachi smiles. Well it was about time. "I'll teach you all that I can." Though he was afraid that they didn't have much time before the war started, even if he was naturally gifted...there was only so much he could learn before the fighting started.

Sasuke smirks. "Well, it's a good thing I'm a genius, otherwise we'd never have enough time." And there was a lot for him to learn if he was going to fight effectively against whatever the Hyuga decided to throw at him. "Preferably,…some kind of defensive magic, something for concealing myself, and something offensive to start with. But Wherever you think is best to start is fine."

"There is the basic concealment spell, it can conceal one's movements for a short time." The other elf tilts his head as if considering the many options. "It's not foolproof, but in a chaotic situation like a battle...it may buy you some precious time to run or to launch an attack."

"Okay, I guess that's a good place to start." Though Sasuke was thinking more along the lines of spells that could be held over long periods of time for concealment purposes, like spying. But if Itachi wanted him to start off with the basics, he could tolerate it. Besides, maybe a spell for a quick escape would come in handy.

Itachi smiles as he walks towards one of the bookshelves, an elegant finger trailing along the spines until he pulls a book from the shelf. "This book details a variety of methods of concealment, some weak, some powerful, and while some are useful for short instances of concealment, others can be used for much longer periods of time, though they take that much more time to master."

"Alright." Sasuke takes the book as it's handed to him. "Where do we start?" He was aware that there were many forms of magic, some through enchantment, others through incantation, some far more instinctual. But he had only seen a few magic books, and never read more than a couple of pages.

"Here." Itachi points towards a page full of diagrams and runes, a spell for a short concealment charm, the one Itachi had spoken of. "It takes only a few words, and it will hide you temporarily. Though it will not hide the marks you make on the ground, and you will be heard if you are not silent."

"So it will give me an edge on my stealth skills." Not what Sasuke was hoping for, but it was a start. Should I practice it around the guard and see if they ca notice me?" It seemed like a spell that would be easier to learn and master through practical means.

Itachi nods approvingly of that idea. "Yes. That's a good idea." It would have him use it against people who were already on high alert. "And if they discover you, well better them than our enemy."

Sasuke's eyes glitter with anticipation. "Then I think I know the perfect test subject to start with." After all, Jugo was very observant. So if it was going to fool anyone, it would have to be him. "But before I can start testing it…" And here was the embarrassing part. "Can you…teach me to draw out magic?"

"Are you asking me to show you how to draw Runes or summoning it more in general?" Itachi smiles at him encouragingly. "I can do both." Sasuke had never shown much interest in learning magic before, so he didn't want to discourage his brother by teasing him. Well at least not yet.

"Just…in general." Sasuke felt embarrassed to not know what even the youngest elves were taught, now that he was trying to learn it. "I think I can work out most of this by myself. I just need to…figure out how to get my feet on the ground."

Itachi nods. "Well when it comes down to it, at its heart most magic is more emotional in nature than academic. You merely have to will it." He pauses and adds. "If your body has the magical reserves, it will come. If not, nothing will happen. Magic is like any other part of the body. It will work up to a point. If you overexert yourself, it will stop or you could sincerely endanger your health."

"Emotional, huh?" Now that was amusing. "Then I guess I should have an easier time of it than you." Sasuke smirks at his older brother. "After all, I never got the stoic genes that you did. Elves seem to be weird like that."

"One can feel deep emotions without displaying them in an excessive manner." He chuckles as he looks at Sasuke fondly. "Of course, it varies based on the branch of magic and scholarly learning is applied to some degree in all of them, but it's your heart really powers your magic."

"Well, then let's see just how much mine can power." Sasuke knew that he was a…passionate person, to put it kindly. It was something that aggravated their father to no end. But if it was a benefit in this case, then he would embrace it happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this is an eventful chapter. A new OC is introduced and there is quite a bit of world-building in this one. There is also a minor hunting scene. It wasn't particularly graphic. So we didn't feel it merited a warning. Anyway, we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Telepathy is indicated by asterisks. Example: *Hello.*

Chapter 7

The next day, Hinata heads to the library. "I really hope that I"m wrong." The young elf's hands were shaking as she looked through what seemed to be thousands of ancient tomes and scrolls. "There has to be something about that other city in here." Perhaps tens of thousands. The library was really that vast.

The bluenette was wishing that she wouldn't find something though. "It'd be too cruel." Too cruel to find someone else from her own world in this one, only to find out that he was "the bad guy." Sasuke had been so kind to her. He wasn't the enemy, was he? With that thought in mind, she opens one of the books entitled The Five Great Elven Cities and begins reading.

The first three chapters detail the capitols of the kingdoms of Miria, Olecia, and Elurin, kingdoms on the plains, the plateaus, the rivers. The fourth chapter begins with Aledal and its capitol, Aelithya.

The fifth chapter, however, moves into the forest kingdom of Thiral, and its capitol city of Sindaron. It was a city grown out of the forest, and concealed deep within the vast lands to the west. And the first page speaks thusly.

 _Thiral, known for its rustic and natural beauty is home to the many magical creatures that can be found within the confines of the elven woods. Its people, following the guidance of the stars in both navigation and faith, shape their world from the elements around them, their affinity with nature strong and unshakeable._

 _Though without grand stone citadels of men, the mountain kingdoms of dwarf-kind, and the marble palaces of many of the elven kingdoms, theirs is a stronghold of the earth itself. The most magically gifted of the elves often come from their city._

Hinata's fingers turn a page to a section on culture.

 _Within the city itself, to be considered friend, a gesture of note is the holding up of one's hand across the chest. This is a gesture of welcome, and of respect. For those closer to one's heart, the meeting of the brow is an acceptable choice for conveying worry, affection, and a promise._

 _Another gesture of friendship, and of greeting and well-wishes, is to convey the protection of the stars upon whomever you should meet. To do this is to convey the protection of the gods upon the recipient._

"Well that does explain the forehead thing." And the star greeting. "He cares or at least he's putting on a grand show pretending to." Hinata didn't want to think the worst of Sasuke, but now she knew. She knew that it was more likely than not that he came from another Kingdom. "And the one that we're going to war with at that." The words left her lips so quietly, that she barely heard them herself, but she was really glad to be alone in the library nonetheless.

 _Ruled since the twenty-ninth year of the second era by the House of Uchiha, Thiral is a prosperous kingdom that has long since held ties to the wandering tribes. Its prosperity springs forth from the richness of the forest, and of the abundance of gold and silver beneath the roots of the trees, and from its rich, dark soil, well suited for agriculture. The Uchiha standard of black, silver, and gold stems from this show of their power._

Accompanying the text is a beautifully wrought crest that spirals in on itself, three swirling dots of silver against the black, ringed powerfully by a band of gold. The pattern resembles the stars in the sky, held in such high esteem by the forest elves.

It was beautiful, but Hinata had a sinking suspicion that was why this city didn't like black much. "It's associated with them." The Uchiha. Their rival ruling family. It all made sense now. Hinata felt like she had been doused in ice cold water. Sasuke...might be an Uchiha now.

 _The Uchiha, a clan known for their stark resemblance to the night sky, have long since held the belief that in presenting a piece of that night to their intended, it might convey the protection of the stars upon them in a truly physical form. An expression of devotion, it is not done lightly, nor should it be regarded in such a fashion._

 _Though the complexities of their beliefs regarding the stars are too difficult to convey in words, they are the guiding light of the kingdom, and of their culture as a whole, as much as the earth, the trees, and the songs of nature itself._

* * *

It was once again the full moon, and a young prince flits through the trees, concealed by magic as he approaches the orchard. It had taken him three days to pull magic out of himself, and another two to master the first spell. The last week had been spent training in the second tier of concealment spells, along with a single barrier spell, strong enough to hold off even arrows.

Still, Sasuke had an appointment to keep. Which meant that he once again had to claim a hunting trip. Which wasn't a lie. He would bring something back again this time as well. But prey were not all that he hunted for this night. He was on the lookout for an elf. One who was once human like him. Hinata.

She was already there. Hinata watches warily for Sasuke. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, but had decided what not to say to him.

"Sasuke?" She wasn't going to tell him that she suspected that he was from another city. "You're here, aren't you?" Hinata manages to smile. The strange thing was that it wasn't forced. Despite the very real possibility that he might be a spy, she was happy to see him. And that was...concerning to say the least.

Sasuke smiles back, dropping from the trees and into sight as the spell lifts. "Yes, I did. I promised, didn't I?" And he never broke a promise.

Now, she could see why so many of the other girls had a crush on him in middle school. "Yes, you did." They clearly had known something Hinata hadn't. They must have realized what he would grow up to look like. He might be a spy, but he was a handsome one. She had to give him that much. "Though given everything that is happening, I wouldn't have blamed you if you thought it was too dangerous to slip away."

"Well, I have a couple of promises to keep to you, so of course I came." Sasuke leans against a tree, his eyes turning up towards the moon and stars. "I asked my brother about sending you back. He's been researching it. So far, the only answer he's given me is that you need to really WANT to go back. But he's still looking into it."

Hinata bites her lower lip. "I suppose that makes sense." It was strange, really. "For the past few weeks, I've thought more about the impending war than returning home." It almost felt like she betraying her world by admitting that. "Maybe, that's why. I need to be more committed."

"I get it." Sasuke clenches his fists, his expression darkening. "Your reasons, anyway. The war…" He shakes his head. "It can go right to Hell."

"I know the feeling." Hinata sighs and shakes her head. Truly, she didn't think this war was necessary. "But for now, we just have focus on getting through it." She pauses and adds as an afterthought. "Oh and If you're going to come here, you might want to dye your hair." Hinata should probably warn him about that. "Apparently, black hair and dark eyes aren't common here." They probably didn't have contact lenses here. "Maybe, a spell to change your eye color as well."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "And just when did you go asking about that kind of stuff?" It was a suspicious suggestion, even though he couldn't detect any malice in it. "I think my family would be rather alarmed if I even tried to dye it."

"I've just noticed it." Hinata brushes her brow against Sasuke's. "There aren't many around here who look like you and this is wartime. It's not safe to stick out." As much as she did like his natural color, it wasn't safe. This might be the only way that Hinata could protect him, even just a little.

"I see…" Sasuke smiles as he leans his forehead back against hers. "Then I'll ask my brother about spells for that kind of thing. It could be a pretty good idea, actually, for sneaking around my friends. I've been practicing for about a week, and I think I've almost learned enough magic to sneak past just about anyone. At least, anyone NOT looking for me. Well, except my brother, but nothing gets past him."

Hinata was relieved that he was going to listen to her. "Good. I don't know, if I'll go back." The young woman sighs as she rests her forehead against his. "But I do want you to be safe. We didn't know each other very well back then and I guess we still don't, but we were both sent here. "And that had to mean something. "I think that means we're more alike than different, even if you do have pointier ears."

"Maybe." Sasuke gently wraps his arms around her. "But maybe it just means that whatever it is that you need is here, and nowhere else." He wished that they could have found her first, that she had been dropped into Thiral instead of Aladel. It would have made all of this sneaking around so much less dangerous. "But if I'm promising you to stay safe, then I want you to promise that you'll be careful too. When there's a war going on, there's a lot of unpleasant intrigue that happens. If you get caught up in it…" Well, he'd seen what happens then. "You might find out things you wish you hadn't."

"I'll try to stay out of it." She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "I know very little of this war, I'd rather not get involved in its senseless bloodshed, if I can help it." There was something very comforting about it. "It scares me. Not knowing." She was probably cuddling up to an enemy right now, but she couldn't bring herself to do the smart thing. To make up an excuse and leave.

"Senseless, indeed…" Sasuke had nothing against the people of Aladel, really, he didn't. It was the Hyuga that his grievances were targeted towards, and more specifically, their king. "But if the fighting starts…and it gets to be too much, at least try to go back to your world. I'd rather not see someone innocent get caught up in all of this."

She tilts her head at that. "You don't see yourself as innocent?" That frightened her a bit and also made Hinata's heart ache for him. "You're really not that different from me. This isn't really your fight, is it?" The bluenette stares up at him.

Sasuke sighs. "I suppose you could make the argument that I'm still a kid to all of them, but that doesn't change the fact that I have people I need to protect. I'm not going to let my family be killed. Not now that I actually have a real one…" And for that, he would protect them with his life. "Though Father isn't particularly pleased about it. He would probably try to hide me away until it was all over."

"That's likely just his way of showing he cares." Hinata nods. "I understand. Well I don't want to risk lingering too long. I'm sure you have to actually catch something."

"Yes, otherwise I would be lying to my parents." Sasuke chuckles softly as he releases her from his grasp. "I'll continue to research a way to send you back to your world, in case you want to take it. And if the fighting gets bad…run to the river and follow it upstream to the south, to Elurin. You should be safe there in case the forests catch fire." It wasn't a possibility he wanted to consider, but it was a very real one.

She wanted to believe him so badly. "I'll keep that in mind." Hinata smiles at him. "Good luck on your hunting." But she wasn't sure, that she could. What if that was just where the Forest Elves were planning an ambush? Though that seemed like an awful lot of trouble for Sasuke to set her up. Then again, he knew she lived in the palace. So maybe, it would be worth the effort.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles as he kisses her fingers. "Stars watch over you, Lady…" And with that, he turns back into the darkness, disappearing with a single whispered spell as he leaps into the trees.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata sighs as she leans against the tree, slowly sliding down onto the grass underneath it. "Can I really trust him?" He seemed so sincere. His smile, the way he held her, and even the platonic kisses. He'd even given her a weapon. "But he's from that place." How quickly would he cut her with his blade instead of charm her with his smile, if things got out of hand during the war?

* * *

Neji walks through the halls of the palace, enjoying the light of the moon. Nearly two moons since the newest addition to the Hyuga Clan appeared seemingly out of thin air. It was strange, to put it mildly, but the girl was innocent and bright, and was learning far faster than he expected. She seemed hungry for knowledge, eager to read the texts now that she could utilize their language.

But still…the poor girl was yet houseless, and leaving her to the servants and Kurenai would only take her so far. Perhaps…he could take her after all? He was young, barely of age, but she was a child, so it wouldn't be too strange. "What to do…" He steps out onto one of the palace terraces, into the full view of the moon. It was a difficult question, and had to be approached carefully, so as not to offend any of the nobles.

"You're seriously considering taking her as your child?" Hiashi glides over to him gracefully. "You're rather young for such a thing." Neji had a good heart though. He might actually do it, despite how illogical it would be for him to do so.

Neji glances at his king, bowing slightly to his uncle. "It was only a thought, I am aware that I'm rather young to be taking in a child. I simply believe that it would be cruel to leave her without a home or family. She has been here nearly two moons and shows no signs of leaving, should she even know how."

Hiashi pauses as he considers it. "Well if you feel that strongly about it, I suppose we should rectify the situation." After all, he had no heir. "I'll claim her. I need an heir in any case, and she seems suitable enough."

"Your Majesty?" Neji had thought that his silence meant that he had finished considering the matter and tossed it aside long ago. But no, this was no time to question his king. "Of course, if that is what you wish. Lady Kurenai tells me that she is advancing quickly in her studies, and the young lady spends much of her time in the library, pursuing her studies further. Also, she has begun learning to wield a blade, for self-defense, of course."

"Good. That's all very good." Hiashi doubted that she would ever be a warrior, but at least the woman was trying to defend herself. "In any case, having a scholar for a daughter suits my needs well enough." After all, that is what their city prized most. Knowledge. Leave brute strength to the Uchiha.

"Yes, Sir." Neji felt a sense of relief at Hinata's care being taken care of. He would take the job on himself, however he would have to admit that he was far from experienced enough to be taking care of her when she appeared so close in age to him. He would likely expect too much of the girl at the worst times. "Shall I inform her in the morning? I believe that she has returned from her evening walk, if you prefer it done promptly. Or perhaps a summons delivered to her room at midday?"

"A summons would likely be best." He did have to figure out what he was going to say to her. "This is an important matter. It should be handled delicately."

Neji nods. "I will prepare it to be sent to her room when you see fit." He pauses a moment, unsure if there was any other matters that needed to be attended to. "Is there anything else, Your Majesty? I could send out a fresh wave of scouts, if that suits your purposes."

"Fresh scouts can only be a benefit in these times." He nods approvingly. "Do that as well and that shall be all for now."

"Then I will go." Neji bows one last time to his king, before making his way towards the spymaster's lodgings. That was, after all, where the best scouts could be found. And they would require only the best for the troubling times ahead.

* * *

Sasuke winds his way through the trees, eyes peeled for any sign of movement. After all, he might tell half-truths to his parents, but he wasn't going to outright lie to them. Which meant that he had to bring something back to the palace. It had been a few deer last time, so maybe…some nice rabbits? Those were harder to catch, because hitting them with an arrow could cause more damage than he wanted. There might be something bigger though, something he could stick an arrow in.

That's why he kept his bow at the ready as he walked back across the border, having been traveling all night long. Luckily, Aelithya wasn't far from the border, so he could make good time. Unfortunately, Aelithya wasn't far from the border, which meant that if he could make good time, so could Hiashi's army.

Sasuke sighs, looking down at the very slight impressions that his feet make in the dirt. He'd marveled at it, at first, the grace and light-footedness of the elves. But in the time since his arrival, he'd gotten used to it.

But he was worried about Hinata. He wasn't entirely sure how well she was adapting to this world. She seemed jumpy, worried, even scared. It was odd. And there had been wariness in her eyes this time, not like the other times.

He tugs lightly at the braid hanging down the left side of his face, the one lock he hadn't cut since arriving. Something along the lines of a reminder…maybe nostalgia, he wasn't sure. Not that long hair was at all out of place here, in fact, the spiky style of his was an oddity in and of itself. Either way, it was just something he did whenever he was contemplating a problem, something that Itachi had pointed out as a habit of his.

Still, he continues on his path, keeping a watchful eye on the shadows of the forest. His ears twitch at every little sound, most of them made by his own feet, his own breath. He was by no means loud, but it was just how he was. He could hear quite effectively when he wanted to. Though apparently not Hinata, who was even quieter than a mouse.

The sound of wingbeats fill the air, soft ones as a shadow emerges from the upper branches of the trees. A beautiful black pegasus swoops down by the stream that was only a few yards away, its black coat and mane blending almost perfectly into the night as its wings shuffled while it drank its fill.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight. He had known that there were many creatures that dwelt within the forests of his kingdom, but he had never seen one like this! It was straight out of one of the books on Greek Mythology that he'd picked up as a kid. The lightly shimmering black coat, taking on its shine from moonbeams that shone down upon them.

That…was not something that Sasuke was planning on hunting. Not at all. Deer and rabbits were one thing, but this…this was a creature of magic, not food for the king's table. It was…enchanting… And slowly, almost without noticing it himself, Sasuke begins to step soundlessly towards the magnificent creature, projecting only an aura of calmness and serenity.

The pegasus senses someone approaching, but makes no move to balk. He could sense when someone had less than pure intentions towards him. *Hello, young one.* That wasn't the case here, so he wasn't worried. He would try to communicate with the elf through telepathy. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

Sasuke blinks as he continues his approach. It wasn't…running away? Maybe it was used to people? To elves? "You're…not scared of me?" Maybe it was just getting ready to bolt, even if it didn't seem like it. So he holds his hands out in front of him, trying to show it that he means it no harm.

*I'll take that as a no, you can't hear me.* Still, he watches the elf with amusement. The young ones were always the most skittish. He gently nudges Sasuke with his snout.

The touch comes as a surprise to Sasuke, but he decides not to look a gift horse, or pegasus, in the mouth. "Hello…my name is Sasuke." He decided that even if the creature didn't understand him, which he doubted, seeing as those eyes looked rather intelligent, it might be fine to give it his name. "I've…never seen such a magnificent creature before…" He gingerly runs his fingers along the soft hair along its face, but it didn't seem opposed to being touched. It had touched him first, after all.

*He is a flatterer. Well I suppose it is good for my ego.* He nuzzles him. *The elf was probably out hunting. I suppose I might as well lend him a hand.* With that in mind, he taps the ground, pointing to so elk tracks.

Sasuke's eyes find the tracks. Obviously the winged horse was as, if not more intelligent than he thought. "They're fresh…" It made sense, since they were close to a water source. It had probably just passed through here to have a drink. "Thank you." He wasn't entirely sure, though, that the pegasus would want to see him hunting one of the other four-legged creatures that roam this forest.

Still, if he was hunting elk, then he would have preferred to bring his horse with him. It would be hard to carry an entire carcass back. No matter, he brushes his fingers against the snout of the pegasus, reaching up to scratch lightly behind its flicking ears, before wandering off along the tracks, reaching for his bow and knocking an arrow.

*That's the spot.* His ears really did drive him crazy. Sometimes the horseflies would bite him there. *Which is rather ironic.* Given that he was a horse. You would think they would leave him alone, but nooo!

He watches as the elf wandered off. *Most likely, he's going after the elks.* Well at least he was a smart one. *I should probably get out of here. There were far too many elves camped out of the city not too far from here. A war is probably coming.* Knowing that, he kicks off the ground, spreading mighty black feathered wings, and takes to the sky.

Sasuke hears the faint sounds of wings flapping behind him, likely the pegasus leaving the area. But far more silently than the winged horse, he stalks through the shadows of the trees, listening for the sounds of elk snuffling about. If he followed the tracks, he was sure to come upon them soon.

And soon it was, because the sounds of content elf were filtering through the trees. He could probably down several of them in the chaos that the death of the first would cause, but there was no way that he would be able to carry more than one back to Sindaron. So he would have to settle for only that much.

As he lays eyes on the powerful muscular body of the closest elk, he stops dead in his tracks, raising the bow to eye level and aiming carefully, not making a single sound. They hadn't heard him yet, and he was downwind, he had the advantage.

After a moment more, he looses the arrow in his grasp, and it flies true, striking the large buck broadside. And as it yelps loudly, alerting its fellows to its impending death, the herd panics, galloping off through the trees, leaving the injured member of their herd behind as it falls to the ground.

Placing his bow back in its holder, Sasuke draws a knife as he cautiously approaches the elk. After all, it still had the strength to gore him if he wasn't careful. And careful he was as he swings a leg over the animal's side, grasping the antlers with one hand to hold its head steady. "Thank you for your life. Rest now…" He quickly draws the knife across its throat, spilling its blood onto the forest floor. After all, there was no need to make it suffer longer.

As the elk takes its last few breaths, no longer fighting, Sasuke wipes his knife on the grass, cleaning it before returning it to its sheath. The grass was soaked with the blood of the animal, but Sasuke knew that it would soon be gone, licked away by others and grown over by the grass. What came from nature would always return to it, he knew that. And so would he, eventually. Though what worried him, what worried any living creature, was that none of them knew when it would be their time.

And for all he knew, his could soon be approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

The next day, Hinata wakes up and sits in front of her vanity. The young woman had noticed that elves took great pride in their hair. Rarely did she see anyone wear it 'simply' that wasn't a servant, and there was beauty even in simplicity. So she was experimenting with different hair styles because it was still too early for her lessons to occur.

And it was that early morning that a soft, sharp knock echoes from her door. "Lady Hinata? Are you clothed?" It was simply expected that one would make sure that their quarry was robed before entering the room. It was highly improper otherwise.

"Yes, I am." She smiles at the tactful inquiry. "Please come in."

Neji opens the door slowly, taking in the sight of Hinata before the vanity mirror. "Are you trying to decide how to wear your hair today?"

Hinata nods as though it was obvious. "I figured it would help me fit in better, if I looked the part." She smiles at him happily. "Is something wrong, Neji?"

"No, there is nothing amiss." Neji approaches her from behind, considering her hair, and then the dresses he knew were hung in her closet. "I am merely delivering a summons for you to meet with the king at midday. Lady Kurenai will expect you this afternoon instead of this morning."

"King Hiashi wants to see me?" She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Have I displeased him in some way?"

"Not at all. Were that the case, I would have been accompanied by a regiment of guards, not here alone." Neji tilts his head, slightly. "I would suggest wearing the white gown, third from the left in your closet. It would be most appropriate for meeting with the king." Beautiful, not showy or overly revealing. It would flatter her. "Perhaps you should change before deciding what is to be done with your hair."

She smiles and reaches for the gown. "Alright. Thank you." It was a beautiful one. Then again, she had yet to see any gowns in her closet that weren't. "I shall be there."

"Of course." Neji retreats towards the balcony. "Call for me when you finish, I will aid you in whatever way I can as you prepare to meet with the king." After all, if she was to be his cousin, she could be nothing less than exquisite when entering the court. It was a matter of pride.

Hinata smiles as she puts on a beautiful snowy white gown. It was made out of the finest silk and came all the way to her ankles. The top resembled a jacket, but only covered her arms and sides with the sleeves being designed to flow down her sides. It was fastened by a gorgeous upside down silver crescent moon necklace and sweetheart neckline. It was all one color and reminded her of moonlight, conforming to her body as if it was made for her.

"Neji, can you come back in?" She smiles as she runs her fingers through her hair somewhat nervously. "I'm robed again. Would you mind doing my hair?"

"Of course not." Neji re-enter at the summons. He looks her up and down, nodding approvingly at the fit of the dress. "It suits you well." His eyes turn towards the cabinet of jewelry, stocked with pieces for any and all occasions. "I believe that something elegant, yet casual might best suit that dress."

He slides open three of the delicate drawers, removing their contents. A silver diadem, a chain of sparkling diamonds, and a rope of shining pearls. "Would you prefer to sit?"

Hinata didn't see how that was casual, but it was beautiful. "Sitting might be easier." She smiles and sits down. Then again, this world seemed to have a vastly different idea of what simple or casual was.

"Very well." Neji waits a moment, before sliding the diamond diadem into place, picking up several dark blue locks as he secures it by silver threads in her hair. Those locks, he braids and twists slowly around her head, slowly and meticulously weaving in the strings of diamonds and pearls. This would allow much of her hair to fall behind her in soft waves, but control it effectively so as not to seem messy. Once the deceptively thick plait comes full circle, he tucks it under itself, hiding the thinnest part from view.

It contained far more jewelry than his own braided hair, but that was only to be expected, he rarely wore it except at court functions. If out in the wilds, scouting about, something that could catch the light so easily would only give him away. And it suited the girl far better than it did him. "There, it is done. Is it acceptable, or should I try something else?"

"It's beautiful." Hinata barely stifles a gasp. "You're amazing with hair." Back in Tokyo, Neji probably could have made good money as a famous stylist! "Wow."

"A few decades of practice, that is all." It was nothing to Neji, he'd been doing it since he was her age. It was something one did for both practical reasons, and to pass the time. "The wilds elves may be content to let their appearance reflect their environment in an unruly manner, but we take great pride in it here. An unruly appearance denotes a clumsy hand."

She tilts her head at that. "You seem to really dislike the wild elves…" Was it merely because their cultures were so different or something more? She wasn't sure. "Why is that?"

Neji grimaces slightly. "They are…whimsical and flighty. They do not pursue knowledge as we do, and prefer to spend their time fighting in the wilds, instead of striving to make themselves into a great civilization." It's not that he didn't like them, it's just that they were so different, so…foreign. "I believe that they could do it, if they so wished, but they do not seem at all inclined to do so. It is…baffling."

"I'm sure they find our ways just as strange as we find theirs." So it wasn't a hatred. "Though it is good that you do not hate them. Hatred is a poison." Neji's reaction was more based out of confusion than malice.

"Yes…hatred is a poison indeed…" And it was the one thing that made Neji so uneasy about this war. While it was certain that Thiral was amassing power, they didn't seem in the least inclined to use it. Still, if the king believed it was so, it wasn't his place to question someone over three hundred years his elder.

She looks at herself in the mirror. "There are days when I barely recognize myself." This world was just so different than the one she was used to.

Neji blinks, before nodding slowly. "It must be a shock, I'm sure. But you will come to accept it in time. The humans may have meant well, but you are where you are meant to be now. You will see."

"You've all been so kind to me." Hinata smiles as she gets up. "Taking a stranger into your home and one who couldn't even read or speak your language at that." She really didn't know how she'd ever repay them. "I'll likely forever be in your debt."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Though Neji knew that she would soon be contributing in her own way. The king would make sure of that. "Come, I am aware that Kurenai believes that you have a talent for magic. I will show you where our tomes of magic are kept, before you meet with the king some hours from now." He holds out his arm for her, as a proper escort should.

She happily holds on to his arm. "That'd be wonderful." Hinata didn't really know why Kurenai felt so strongly that she had magic, but she supposed there was no harm in trying.

Neji nods, able to feel the slowly growing magic within her. It seemed small, however it was growing a little day by day. From exposure to others, perhaps? He wasn't entirely sure. It would be an interesting topic of research, certainly.

* * *

Returning to his throne room after a morning in the war room with the heads of the other houses, Hiashi shakes his head. It seemed that the list of reasons for a preemptive strike was only growing. Many of the wild tribes had withdrawn from the talks, seemingly under the influence of the Uzumaki. He should have anticipated such a move, as that tribe had always had a strong tie to the Uchiha. He should have wiped them out when the opportunity presented itself. Though…perhaps another would come before the war was taken to the forest kingdom.

It was nearly midday, and therefore, he was needed in the throne room to meet with the young lady, and then to begin an afternoon filled with court matters. After all, one could not lead an army to one's enemy's door without first taking care of matters at home.

Hinata walks alongside Neji and smiles at the King. Once she was close enough, she curtsies at him. "Your Majesty." The bluenette's heart was pounding in her chest, though she tries not to show it. "Lord Neji said you wished to speak with me."

Hiashi eyes the gesture. It was appropriate, in a way, but better suited for the servants. No matter, that could be corrected at a later time. "Indeed." His eyes turn on Neji, who bows respectfully ad silently excuses himself. "You have presented something of a dilemma regarding your status upon your arrival. You are, to my knowledge, without a house within our clan, and yet any who would look upon you would clearly see you are a Hyuga. Which puts you, as well as I, as king, into a delicate position."

"Yes, I'm aware." This could end very well or very badly. "I've tried to minimize that confusion as best I can, but I'm still learning your ways." Had she done something wrong? She knew they didn't favor black, but there could be other taboos that she had unknowingly broken.

"Our ways, child. You are of this clan, not an outsider, though that may have been how you have lived until recently." He regards her cautiously, watching the girl as she shows signs of anxiety. She was afraid of him. Not entirely inappropriate, but another issue that would need to be rectified. "And as such, it would bring shame upon the Hyuga to allow you to remain houseless. Therefore, you are to be officially taken in as a daughter of the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata blinks at the correction. "Our ways." She nods as though taking that in and then blinks once more. "Someone is adopting me?" She was stunned by the revelation.

"Indeed. Is that not to your liking?" Hiashi frowns, unsure as to why she would be so shocked. No elf wished to remain houseless, not unless they lived among the wild elves.

"It's very much to my liking." The young elf smiles. "I'm just surprised someone would want to claim me considering, well...everything."

Hiashi's frown remains ever present. "Is there something that concerns you? That would make it inadvisable to adopt a child? Or you, specifically?" Her manner of speech was still a little odd, but he attributed that to human influence. For some reason, though, she appeared worried, even with a smile on her face.

Hinata shakes her head. "Just that I'm still learning our ways." Our ways was important, it seemed. "If that doesn't bother whoever is kind enough to extend this offer to me, I am very honored and accept their kinship." That sounded elvish, right?

"I see." That made far more sense. Hiashi shakes his head. "It is no matter. You are young and learn quickly. Nearly as quickly as your cousin. I have every confidence that you will prove yourself to be an exceptional scholar in the decades to come." His expression warms ever so slightly. "Neji will show you to your new quarters. The servants should have moved your things whilst the two of you were in the library."

"That is kind of you to say." Hinata pauses. She knew that he was dismissing her, but the young woman had to know. "If I may be so bold as to ask, who is adopting me?" She shifts on her toes, as if unsure if she should have asked that.

The faintest of smiles curls the monarch's lips. "Your cousin offered to take you in as his own, but Neji is rather young to be considering such a thing yet. As it stands, you will be joining my house, child." The girls seemed shy, but she would learn confidence appropriate to both her demeanor and station. "I will see you tonight for the evening meal, after I have attended to court matters, Hinata. I would like to take the opportunity presented to learn more about my new daughter."

Hinata was shocked that Neji had seriously considered adopting her, but even more stunned that Hiashi wanted to. "I would like that very much, Father!" The bluenette embraces him in a hug, trying out the word on her tongue. This man was so similar and yet so different form her birth father. "I'm honored and will do my best to represent our House well!" She smiles.

Hiashi blinks, stunned speechless by the sudden…embrace? Still, he would be no competent monarch if he was incapable of attending to such shocks delicately and appropriately. And for that, he pats the child softly on the head. "I'm sure that you will. Now, in the interest of not subjecting you to the rigors of the court this early, I do believe that you have lessons with Lady Kurenai to attend. Isn't that so?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes, I do. She's a very good teacher." Hinata quite liked Kurenai. Though she got the impression the hug might have freaked her father out a bit.

"Good." Hiashi makes no attempt to remove her from her place half in his lap. After all, this was a child, and certain allowances had to be made. She would continue to be excitable for a while longer, but that would calm with age. "Now, unless it is your wish to be verbally poked and prodded with more questions than you can answer, I suggest that you run along. Court begins in only a few minutes. Your cousin will be waiting for you just outside."

"Yes, father." She nods and bounds off to Neji. Once she was outside of earshot (or what she assumed was anyway) Hinata couldn't contain her shock and happiness any longer. "He adopted me!"

Neji resists the urge to laugh. "Yes, Your Highness, I am aware. We spoke of it late last night." Still, he can't suppress a smile. "Would you prefer to see your new chambers before or after meeting with Lady Kurenai? If you wish, I could have her summoned to the upper terrace outside of your chambers."

The Your Highness thing was going to take some getting used to. "I'd like to go see them afterward." She smiles. "It'd be rude to keep Lady Kurenai waiting."

"Very well." Neji nods and proceeds to escort her from the palace. "I have told the lady that if she wishes to, she may start teaching you to draw magic from within yourself. I hardly expect you to begin pulling it from the air or the earth, but I believe that you could master the rudimentary skills easily enough."

She nods as she considers this. "Well I'd like to try. Is it true that those with more magic tend to live longer?" Hinata wasn't going to mention where she had heard that fact. She'd just pawn it off to something she read in a book, if Neji pressed.

"It is." Neji eyes her curiously. "You have been studying hard, I see. But yes, those with magic running thickly through their veins often live far longer lives than those who do not. It is why our kind is far longer lived than humans or dwarves. Every one of us has some magic flowing through us, however only the most powerful can manifest it effectively."

"I see. Well that's good to know." Hinata nods, suddenly worried for Sasuke. "Even if the magic is thin, elves tend to live a lot longer than humans, so that's good. In my world, you might even be a grandfather. A young grandfather, but still."

"A grandfather?" Neji found it hard to imagine having children, let alone grandchildren at his age. "Perhaps in a few centuries…I am not yet even married."

"Most humans are lucky to live to be a hundred." Hinata pauses. "Most die somewhere in their seventies or eighties, if nothing else kills them." To her, fifty was fairly old. Right on the line for middle aged or elderly.

"Yes…I am aware that they die rather quickly. And rather easily as well." Simply because humans weren't gifted with the strength or the speed or the grace of an elf. And neither did they have time to hone their skills the way an elf could. Neji could not imagine living as a human, so frail and powerless.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well it's more like elves are more durable from my perspective." From his thought, that was fair. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Yes, we should." Neji smiles at his young cousin. "I'm sure that you'll show your talents in magic soon enough." With time, he was confident that she would master a great many arts, and bring honor to their house, as she should. Magic was only the next step.

* * *

There was nothing to do, nowhere for him to go, and still too much time before the next full moon. Sasuke was becoming restless and bored. Not that he wanted to relieve that boredom with a war, but the tension was wearing on him, and he needed something to do to take his mind off things. And practicing magic could only help so much, since Itachi insisted on stopping him every time he showed signs of fatigue. His stamina, though good, was nothing in the grand scheme of things. He still had a lot to learn, and even stronger to grow.

Which is why he was sitting on the windowsill of the sixth floor of the library, one leg half hanging out the window as he watches the sun move across the sky. The only things that were distracting him were thinking about Hinata, and that black pegasus he'd seen in the woods.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a quiet neighing sound and a giggle. "I see that you've met Adrian." Mikoto smiles as she approaches her youngest son, the black pegasus by her side. "I would say that he's mine, but one can never truly own a Pegasus." He might not be her son by blood, but he certainly looked it and she loved him as though he was. That was probably why Adrian had visited him. "I see him less these days. He's always chasing after the mares."

*Those are beautiful mares! You would chase after them too, if you were a stallion!* Adrian thinks to Mikoto.

The Queen nods in understanding and pets his snout. *I'm sure that I would.* "What troubles you, my son. Your mind seems many leagues away these days."

Sasuke's eyes stay fixed on the black stallion a moment longer, before returning to the sky. "I'm restless. This pointless feud is getting to me." Pointless, because he knew that his father didn't want it, and that it was almost entirely one-sided. "There are more important…more interesting things to do than have a stand-off with a man on an ego trip."

"I'm sorry were you speaking of King Hiashi or your father?" Mikoto laughs softly as she leans her forehead against Sasuke's. "I agree. This is a needless war, but we have to defend ourselves."

Sasuke chuckles at the joke. "Hiashi, but I suppose Father can be just as stubborn sometimes." His mother's presence was soothing, it always was. "But I know, and I'm ready to fight when the time comes. Itachi has been teaching me magic, and I think that I will be able to make a difference when the army comes."

She nods and glances at the horse. *Foals can be just as stubborn as their sires sometimes.* "Yes, it is something of a family trait. Be it inherited through the bloodline or from exposure." The Queen smiles at him. "I'm certain that you will do us proud on the battlefield, I just wish you didn't feel so compelled to go." She didn't want to lose him. "Though i am pleased that you're learning magic. I knew you could do it."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the implied remark on his own stubbornness. "It's why I asked Itachi to teach me. I know that when they come, I'll have to be able to use it. I know that to you, I'm still a child who doesn't know any better, but I'm going to protect this place, I have to…" It's the only real home he's known since he was a kid. "I won't let them take my home away…"

"I know. You're just so young, Sasuke." She sighs and embraces him tightly. "I know to humans, you're a man. I'll have to try to remember that. And do not worry, I shall be on the battlefield as well. There is a reason why your father doesn't want to earn my ire." She smiles mischievously. "I will just have to ensure that Hiashi's warriors soon learn why that is the case."

Sasuke returns the embrace, being careful not to topple them both out the window. "Yeah…apparently women from the wild tribes are more…aggressive in their seduction attempts than here in the city. Father told me that much."

Mikoto's cheeks turn a vibrant shade of pink at that. "He told you that?" She was going to have to have a talk with him! 'Yes, I see what you mean about fathers and foals!' Adrian neighs in a laughing way. 'Hmpf!' Mikoto gives the sneaky flying horse a dirty look for that comment. "Well women of the wild tribes do not hesitate to take what we want. It's like hunting in that way."

Snickers erupt from Sasuke. "Well, now I'm kinda tempted to ask what exactly you DID to him, but I get the feeling it'll scar me for life to find out." He could definitely understand hunting, but a woman hunting for a man…? Was his mother secretly a dominatrix? …Actually, that would make a lot of sense.

"Oh nothing that bad." She pauses. "Actually, only half of it is fairly tame." He was probably right. "The rest would indeed likely traumatize you. Fortunately, I believe that you already understand how one sires heirs and such talks aren't strictly necessary." He had come to them nearly fully grown after all. "Of course, if you have any questions, I will happily answer them. Though the women of our kingdom tend to be a bit less aggressive than women from the wild tribes."

"Right…I think I'm good." Yes, Sasuke knew how to 'sire heirs', but that was Itachi's job, Sasuke didn't need any heirs. Not yet, anyway. "I don't need any sex talks, I had it all figured out when I was fifteen."

She looks a bit aghast at that. "I can scarcely believe humans inform their children of such things before they've even reached their twentieth summer. We usually wait until someone is around forty or thirty, if a parent is particularly concerned that flirtation might lead to more."

Sasuke chuckles at the expression on his mother's face. "Most humans have children by the time they're thirty. And in my age group, I doubt that half of them were still virgins by the time they're eighteen. Humans just…'mature' faster, I guess." Die faster too, but he digressed. "They prepared us when they thought it was appropriate. Better to educate them just before they start losing it than after they make a mistake."

"Losing it?" She frowns in confusion. "Humans are rather complicated creatures. It's best that you came to us where things make more sense." She nods. "Children should be allowed to be children."

Confusing his parents was one way to pass the time,he supposed. "Losing their innocence, having intimate relations with the opposite sex for the first time." Well, not necessarily the opposite sex, but that wasn't Sasuke's point. "By my age, many of them would have at least…experimented a bit. Physically. After all, humans don't live very long, and the women are only fertile into their forties, maybe their fifties. They have to start early, otherwise the species would die out. Humans aren't children nearly as long as elves are."

Mikoto nods as she ponders the matter. "I suppose if one has a shorter life span, such a strategy makes sense." Most unsettling though!

"Exactly." Though Sasuke's connection to his human past was still a little intact. His body was grown, even if the elves saw him as a child. He did have hormones to contend with. "Adjusting to having a longer lifespan is…an experience. I've been having difficulties reconciling being seen as a child by the people around me, and yet, not feeling like one. It's…odd, but I've accepted the disconnect."

"It won't last too long in the grand scheme of things." She smiles at him encouragingly. "After all, you're approaching twenty and usually by fifty, people recognize you as an adult. Sometimes as early as forty though."

"Half a human lifetime…" Still, Sasuke could accept the longer lifespan, the strange but immersive culture that resonated in his bones. It was all…welcoming and warm. "I'm…not the only one here who's experiencing that disconnect."

She looks at him in a baffled way. "Who else?" Mikoto frowns as if something had occurred to her. "Don't take Itachi's teasing to heart. He truly does adore you."

Sasuke blinks. "I know, and it's got nothing to do with Itachi. It's…" Great, he had to measure his words carefully. "There's a girl who was sent here like I was, I knew her back there, she's a little younger than I am. I told Itachi, and we're looking for a way to send her back. I nearly gave Itachi a heart attack when I asked about it, he probably thought I wanted to leave."

"Oh. Well I'm glad that it's not Itachi." Mikoto considers this new information. "That poor girl. She must be frightened out of her wits."

"Well, I hope that she's a little less frightened now, but she did seem kind of panicked when I first met her." Sasuke could only pray that Hinata wasn't doing anything foolish where he couldn't keep an eye on her. "But if I come up with a way to send her back, I'll tell her. Assuming that she doesn't find what she's looking for."

The Uchiha Queen nods. "Is this your way of asking, if we would offer her shelter?" She didn't see the problem with that. "I doubt your father would object. She is a...friend of yours?"

"Well…sort of." Sasuke didn't really know what to call her. "We were classmates, we went to school and learned together. But she's already found a place to stay while I look for a way to send her back there. I'm just worried that she'll get caught in the fighting. I told her to go south to Elurin if it gets bad."

"Ah well I'm glad she found a place." Mikoto smiles kindly. "We would have opened our doors to her, if that hadn't been the case of course." The other elf considers that counsel. "And that advice might very well save her life."

"I just hope she takes it…I haven't really given her a reason to trust me. She doesn't even know who I am." Sasuke felt like he was deceiving her, even if he'd never told her a single lie. He just let her assume things.

Mikoto rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well from what you told me, aren't princes idealized where you come from?" Wouldn't that make her more likely to listen to him?

"Usually…but it's complicated…" She'd been taken in by the enemy. Sasuke shakes his head. It felt like Romeo and Juliet. And he HATED Shakespeare. "If she knew…I doubt she'd ever speak to me again."

*Your foal has really bitten off more than he can chew.* The Adrian nuzzles them both affectionately. *This seems to be a family affair. So I will go. And worry not, I shan't tell anyone what I overheard.* The winged horse clops towards the large window, stepping through it as he spreads his wings and takes off.

That was putting it mildly. Mikoto could read between the lines. "Oh, I see. That's terribly unfortunate." The girl was in Aladel, and somehow didn't realize that Sasuke was a prince of Thiral. "Well I'm sure that everything will work out. Somehow. Miracles do happen." She smiles at him. "After all, that's what brought you to us."

Sasuke watches as the pegasus flies out of sight. "It'll take more than a miracle to extract her from the Hyuga Clan…"

She shakes her head. "Well I would say that I won't tell your father about this, but if I don't...there is a chance she could be slain and no one would be the wiser." The elf looks at him warily. "Would you rather protect her with secrecy or tell our warriors to spare her, if they see her?"

Now that was the question. "…I'll keep my silence with her, but telling Father might be for the best. She has the lavender eyes of the Hyuga, and long, dark blue hair. She's young, my age." That should be enough description to at least work towards her safety. Then, Sasuke blinks. "And she has my favorite dagger on her. I told her to keep it concealed." Mostly because it had his family crest on it, but also for stealth purposes.

"Her hair color is somewhat rare there." Mikoto nods. "Though it may very well end up being the dagger that saves her life. It is unmistakably one of our own." She sighs and embraces him again. "I shall do what you ask. I do fear for your classmate though."

Sasuke nods. "So do I…"


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Hinata was amazed that somehow she was walking back to her chambers without stumbling. "That went better than expected." Neji was escorting her back to her room after the feast. The feast where King Hiashi had informed everyone that he had accepted Hinata as his daughter and she was now a princess!

"You withstood your introduction admirably, Princess." Neji watches her carefully to be sure that her balance does not fail her. "I could see that the king was most pleased by your grace." The girls had managed not to faint, not that Neji would have blame her, she was rather young to be suddenly introduced to the court without growing up within its confines.

"I hope so." She smiles. "I'm fortunate to have the both of you in my life." Though there had been one pair of eyes that she hadn't seen at the introduction. Eyes that she missed. "I don't know what I would have done without you and father." Dark ones. Darker than a starless sky. Eyes that a certain elf would do well to hide within the walls of Aelithya.

"I'm sure that you would have tried your best." Neji had rarely seen a woman as dedicated to succeeding as Hinata. Most women just…expected that they would succeed, and took steps in order to make that happen. But Hinata…she had so much life, and she threw herself into everything she did. She was a breath of fresh air within the palace.

She nods and pauses. "Is there really no way to advert this war?" Hinata knew that Sasuke was likely to wind up in the middle of it and many of her people were bound to die needlessly.

Neji's expression darkens. "I do not know. Perhaps now that the king has both you and I close to him, he might calm somewhat. But that does not change the fact that Thiral and the Uchiha are a power to be feared. Their alliances with the wild tribes run deep. Their queen came from the wilds, as did a member of the second prince's personal guard. That same prince has friends among the wild elves, and his elder brother carried their blood. It is…a tenuous situation."

"They've had ties with the wild tribes for years and never used them to attack us before?" Why was her father so anxious about an attack now then? "Maybe, we can talk him out of it." It was a long shot, but their best hope.

Neji smiles sadly. "You are young, and there is much for you to learn of politics and war. I fear that any reasons you could give have already been given and debated in the war council." He himself had once tried to dissuade the king, but to no avail, and he had not tried again since.

Hinata sighs and looks at him. "Well we still should try. People are going to die." A lot of them most likely.

"Yes…many people are going to die…" Neji knew that there would be many casualties when the army marched to Sindaron. The plan was, apparently, to raze the city to the ground and have the Uchiha executed. "With any luck, our own troops won't suffer too heavily."

"I'll try. I might not convince him, but I have to at least try." She shakes her head. "It's a beautiful world. It doesn't need to be torn asunder over an unnecessary conflict."

Not that Neji disagreed, but he wondered where Hinata had had time to formulate that opinion. "…Why do you believe it is unnecessary?"

"They've had all the time in the world to attack us and they haven't. Surely, we would have seen signs of them preparing to march on us, if they were going to." Maybe, Neji could be persuaded.

"Perhaps, but we would never see them coming in any case. They know the forests best, they could hide an entire army until it was right on our doorstep. And they're more than capable of it." He knew that through the reports on their mages, what their own spies could gather. "What we do know is that their army IS preparing for war. We sent out several spies…only one returned alive."

"That doesn't necessarily mean they are preparing for war though." Hinata pauses as if trying to figure out how to word this properly. "We'd probably kill any spies we found too?"

"Yes, we would. But we do know for a fact that their warriors are on the move, and they have scouting parties coming and going regularly through the forests. Their mages are also practicing powerful magic, our spies can feel it in the air whenever they cross the border." Neji had felt it himself, once, and whoever's magic he felt…it was far stronger than his own.

Oh well that didn't sound good. "Is it possible they saw the wild tribes outside our city and are gearing up because of that?" An arms race might have been started and Hinata didn't know how to end it.

…Gearing up? Neji shakes his head. "Perhaps, but things are only growing more tense. One wrong move, and this situation will erupt at a moment's notice. We must measure out every move very carefully. If their mages sense anything amiss, they could rally and march on us, and if they recruit wild tribes of their own, our city could be in imminent danger of destruction." At least, that is what their king believed.

"I see. Well you have given me much to think on." Hinata sighs heavily. "Good night, cousin."

"Yes…I'm sure." Neji hadn't wanted to trouble Hinata with such things, but the girl was bright and inquisitive. She would likely find things out one way or another. "Should violence erupt, I ask you that if you see any warriors of Thiral, or gods forbid their mages, that you run as fast as you can in any direction away from them."

She nods in understanding. "Don't worry, I don't plan on fighting." Hinata pauses and smiles at him. "If it comes down to it though, you taught me how to use a knife."

"Then remember that if you must fight, aim for the heart, the throat, or the eyes." They were quick ways to kill someone, if rather bloody. But now was not the time for softness. Neji touches her shoulder lightly, before retreating from her bedroom door.

She sighs as she shuts the door behind her. "And I thought high school was brutal." Her cousin had just given her advice on how to kill people. That was disturbing. "I'll wait a few moments and then head off to see him." To see Sasuke.

* * *

Dark eyes look towards the orchard. This was the third time he'd snuck out around the full moon. His parents were starting to accept that he liked hunting at this time of the month. Even if it wasn't hunting that he was most interested in. No, he was anxious to see Hinata again.

This time, though, he was a little more cautious. He had his hair and eye color concealed with a spell, his hair a dark brown, and his eyes a light, icy blue. No one should recognize him in passing. It had even surprised Itachi when he showed it to him. He did need a second opinion, after all.

Hinata soon makes her way back to the orchard. "Konoha High?" She knew that saying his name was a risk. No one else would understand the significance behind her high school's name though. Only Sasuke. And it was only him who appeared on a branch above her, a spell of concealment lifting in an instant. "Is it really you?" What a difference color made, she muses. This elf had icy blue eyes and brown hair. Dark brown, but it was still quite the stunning transformation.

"Hinata." Sasuke drops from his tree, smiling as he lands next to her. "How are you?" She was safe, that was good. And she looked well looked after. Though he wished so much that he could just spirit her away to his home.

"It is you." She sighs in relief. "I'm personally doing wonderfully, but this war is coming and closer." Hinata glances at him warily. "And I don't know how to stop it."

"I know…" Sasuke sighs sadly. "If I could stop it, I would. But what is one 'kid' supposed to do to get a king to listen to him?" He couldn't imagine Hiashi ever granting him an audience so that he could explain things. His only consolation was that their mages were active and ready after recovering from the songs of spring that wove magic into the forest to help it grow. They would be protected, at least for a while.

Hinata nods in understanding. "I feel the same way." The bluenette decides to focus on something positive. "I know how to handle knives now."

"Is that so?" Sasuke's mood lightens in an instant as he smiles. "Good. I'm sure that you'll be as fierce a warrior as Mother in no time."

"Mhm." Hinata nods again as if to confirm her sincerity. "My cousin seems to think that I am making great progress in handling them." She tilts her head to the side as if considering something. "Apparently, being 'houseless' is almost unthinkable. I was adopted."

"I see, that's good." Well, not really, but as long as someone was taking care of her, that was fine with Sasuke. "Your cousin? Are they treating you well, or are they treating you like a child to be humored?" Sasuke had been through that enough, and he didn't wish it on her.

She smiles at him. "Well a bit of both really." Hinata laughs as she remembers Neji telling her that he was over fifty. "My cousin looks the same age as us, but he's been studying magic for almost fifty years." Hinata smiles fondly. "So I guess I am a bit of a child to them, but they are very dedicated into seeing that I'm properly educated about this new world. So I'm rather lucky. They could have just as easily killed me or to let me live on the streets or in the woods."

"So he's of age…" Just like Itachi. Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. "In any case, it would reflect badly on their house if they left you out in the cold, with how much you look like them. Whoever took you in must be worried about looking bad in front of the king. Maybe sucking up or something."

"I never knew you were such a pessimist." Hinata giggles at the thought. "Though that might have something to do with it." She'd just leave out the fact that she had been adopted by the King himself. Sasuke might not admit it, but he was from Thiral. She knew it. "I'd rather prefer to believe they did it with less cynical intentions." Telling him that her father was the king would only endanger him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I'm a realist. At least my adoption was a lot simpler. They just…liked me. Well, and I look startlingly like Mother, but that's just a coincidence." He pauses, then leans his forehead against Hinata's. "You should know…I told my family about you. I told them that someone else was tossed into this world like me. If you get caught up in the fighting…our warriors and our servants will know who you are, and to get you to safety."

She smiles at him. "Well I suppose that does help. Looking like her, I mean." She leans her forehead against his. "And…that's good to know." Servants and warriors. He must have been adopted by nobility.

"Yeah…" He just wanted her to be safe, no matter what happened. "Though you should have seen Father's face when he first saw me, it was priceless. I mean, I know I look like I belong in his family, but my resemblance to Mother is so strong that my brother says that all that tells us apart is gender and my shorter hair."

"She must be beautiful then." Hinata smiles at the thought. "And strong." He had said that his mother was some kind of warrior. "Though I'm certain your father was quite shocked when he first saw you."

"Yeah, he just…kind of gaped at first. It was really funny." Sasuke chuckles at the memory. "And she's strong…really strong. I've never met a woman stronger than she is. It makes sense that her breaking tradition to pursue Father would alarm him. It's actually quite funny to hear about their courting days, when Mother was courting Father."

Hinata laughs as a few rather inappropriate scenarios run through her mind. "She sounds rather bold." It made her wonder if maybe handcuffs hadn't been involved somehow. "What'd she do to get his his attention?"

"Well, I try not to ask for specifics, but it's very clear that she pursued him very aggressively. Enough that when Father described it, his face was even funnier than when he first saw me." Sasuke remembered that expression well, looking so embarrassed and sheepish. "It's usually the man who makes the first move, but she…had her own traditions to follow. I imagine that some kind of magical restraints were used, since she agreed that half of what she did would traumatize me if she told me about it."

"Well now we know how you have a brother." Hinata giggles at the image. "I'm glad most elfish women are a bit shyer than your mother though." She'd never been good at that sort of thing. "Aggressive isn't really something that I'm good at." Flirting.

"Well, the ones in the cities, at least." Sasuke could see that in the trees easily. "It seems that it's quite the norm in the wild tribes. The women are not shy about voicing their desires." It certainly explained not only his mother, but also Naruto's mother, and Karin, the blond's cousin.

Hinata didn't know what came over her, but she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. "What about you? Are you shy about voicing your desires?" Why had she asked that?!

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "No, but I know when to keep my mouth shut." What an odd question. "Not that it matters, I'm still too young to even be considered by any of the women. Pressing the issue with any of them would get me nowhere. At least not for another few decades. By then, I'm sure there are plenty who would be amenable to the idea." He shrugs softly. "Besides, I'm picky."

"I suppose that's true." She smiles and laughs softly. "I remember Valentine's Day in middle school." Poor Sasuke had almost gotten suffocated from all the chocolates, stuffed animals, cards, and sweets.

"Don't remind me…" Sasuke groans quietly. "That's something I definitely don't miss. A spring festival is the closest we get to THAT chaos."

Hinata smiles and shakes her head. " You're cute when you're sulking." Though she wondered what the spring festival was, she decides there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

Well, that didn't make Sasuke feel any better. "I'm not sulking, and I'm not cute either." It was bad enough to hear it from his mother, he didn't need to hear it from Hinata as well.

"You're right." She smiles and looks at him a bit apologetically as she leans her forehead against him. "That's a bit of an understatement." Hinata smiles at him. "You weren't sulking. You were silently fuming and you aren't cute." Her lips brush against his. "You're very handsome." In a gentle kiss.

Sasuke had a retort on the tip of his tongue, but it died with the kiss. Honestly, kissing her had been the furthest thing from his mind, maybe…he didn't know. Right now, though, it was the only thing on his mind as he kisses back, pressing no further than her comfort zone. Even if all of this was a VERY bad idea. Not that he would expect her to know that.

Hinata smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, deepening it. It was still a fairly innocent kiss. More an invitation or a promise. A subtle coaxing.

All focus on his concealment charms forgotten, Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist, pulling Hinata against him as his tongue pokes shallowly into her mouth. He was testing out the field before trying anything remotely serious. After all, she did say that she was rather shy about making her interest known.

Hinata liked it when he pulled her closer to him and held her like this. "Mmm." She sighs in contentment into the kiss and gently glides her tongue back against his. Sadly, she didn't have much experience in kissing and she didn't want to make a fool of herself, but Hinata couldn't quite bring herself to stop either.

Sasuke allows the kiss to go on far longer than he should, his conscious mind knows that. And that's the reason that the dance of their tongues ends after only a few agonizingly short minutes. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that to you…"

She blushes and shakes her head. "No. It wasn't your fault." Her blush grows. "I was the one who kissed you. I shouldn't have. Not with the war coming." It wasn't fair to him. He might not know that she knew he wasn't from Aladel, but she did. "It was a mistake, but a nice one. I"m sorry."

He blinks. "What…does the war have to do with anything?" That made him a little wary. "I was only going to say that I doubt the king would approve of me as a match for a member of his clan…"

"Your disguise wore off." Hinata figures it was important to warn him about that. "Well I mean it's just really dangerous. It wouldn't be fair to get attached without knowing, if we'll both survive or not."

Sasuke nods slightly. That made sense. "I see, I suppose that's true. But as long as you find a safe place, you'll be fine, I promise." He smiles softly, muttering a few words under his breath as raven hair lightens, and onyx eyes brighten to icy blue.

She smiles at the magic. "Do you know how many girls back home would have killed to be able to do that?" So Sasuke did have magic after all. His training must be paying off.

"Probably a lot of them, but my brother has been pretty thorough in my training, I doubt any of those girls could handle his training methods. He stops me whenever it looks like I'm going to pass out, though." It annoyed Sasuke, but he could understand why Itachi did it. "I doubt I'll ever be as powerful as him, but I should be able to use it decently enough in a few months for more than just sneaking around."

"I think you underestimate yourself." Hinata looks at him and against her better judgment, she caresses his cheek. "Your brother had the benefit of being born in this world." Hinata pauses. "So he had a head start not only in years, but it is really a question of nature vs nurture. You're nature and he's nurture."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Trust me, he's got the nature in spades. He'll probably live to be well over a thousand years old. He'll outlive me, that's for sure." Mostly because HE was the reckless one, not Itachi. That, and he would protect Itachi to his last breath.

She shakes her head. "Even if you only live to an "average" lifespan as an elf, that's still around five hundred years." Hinata pauses as she does the math. "Which is generously about five times longer than you would have lived as a human. So that's still a pretty good deal."

Well, that was assuming that Aladel didn't attack. If they did…Sasuke didn't know what would happen, apart from maybe the forest burning down, and the ground covered in bodies and blood. "Hopefully…"

"I should probably go." She couldn't believe that she had kissed him like that! "I'll try to meet you next month."

"Okay, I will come again." He pokes her forehead gently, just underneath the sparkling diadem. "You look beautiful tonight, Lady. May the stars watch over you always…" He smiles softly, before a few unintelligible words hide him completely from sight as he disappears back into the darkness.

"Damn it." She probably should have taken off the diadem. "Well at least he thought nobility instead of royalty." Hinata sighs in relief. "He probably wouldn't react well to the princess thing…"

* * *

Crossing the border just before dawn, Sasuke had opted to take a nap high up in the trees for a few hours before continuing on. He did, after all, need to hunt again, though preferably later, tomorrow, maybe, before he made it back to Sindaron. Otherwise he would have to spend extra time lugging his kill home.

But around midday, he hears a great flapping above him, too much to be an eagle or falcon. And that shadow… He looks up to see a mass of black. The pegasus. "Adrian?"

*Ah good. You remember my name.* The horse flies down towards him. *Not that you can understand me at the moment, but still. It's the thought that counts.* He neighs happily as he flies down and lands on the ground, nuzzling him affectionately.

Sasuke blinks. "Did you just…" No way, there's no way that the horse could possibly… He shakes his head. "I'm going crazy. For a second, I thought you said something." He runs his fingers through the soft mane, working up towards the winged horse's ears and scratching there.

*Your magical reserves must be increasing, if you can hear me.* Adrian flaps his wings as if pleased by this knowledge. *Your mother will be very proud of you.*

Sasuke's fingers freeze. "…You can talk?" But the horse hadn't moved its mouth at all, so how…? "…Are you speaking into my mind, or am I just going crazy?" If it was the latter…well, then he was going to have to ask Itachi to take a serious look at his head.

*I'm speaking into your mind.* Adrian seems to be laughing. *My kind can do that, but only if the other being has reached a certain level of magical development. It seems you must have passed that threshold recently.*

So…he wasn't going crazy. "…Then when Mother said that you were sort of her pegasus…well, not really, but…that. Then she meant that you talk to her?" It was a little hard for Sasuke to wrap his head around, and he'd seen a lot of crazy things since arriving here.

*I'm quite fond of Mikoto.* He nods his head and paws at the earth with his hooves, stretching a bit. *I still let her ride me on occasion, but these days well she's a Queen. The woman is quite busy.*

"Oh." Sasuke's fingers go back to scratching gently, finding a few unpleasant bumps there, likely from angry insects. "Yes, Mother is certainly busy these days…" What with the war, and ruling, and making sure that none of the people went hungry or went without medicine. It couldn't be said that the royal family didn't take care of its people. Even if his father was busy, he knew of the philanthropy the clan engaged in, mostly outside of the immediate royal family, though.

*It's the way of the world. Once mares have foals, well they tend to get rather busy.* He flaps his wings a bit. *I don't hold it against her. Some stallions are also that way. It surprises me you didn't actually come from her womb though. You bear such a strong resemblance to her.*

"Yes, so I've been told…" Sasuke sighs sadly. "I wish I had…I still feel like an outsider sometimes." Though those moments were few and far between, and often very fleeting. "But some days I forget entirely that I wasn't born here. It's strange…"

*I'm certain that you'll adjust completely soon.* Adrian licks his face and seems to smile. *And your mare will as well.*

"My…mare?" Sasuke couldn't see what his mother had to do with adjusting. Though to be honest, he couldn't see much past the Brillo-pad tongue. "What does Mother have to do with this?"

*Not that mare.* Adrian looks at him like he was wondering if Sasuke was being dense on purpose. *Your other mare. The pretty princess.* He pauses and adds as an afterthought. *The one that smells like lavender that you were nuzzling up to last night.*

Sasuke freezes, his eyes going wide. "…You saw that?" He thought that he'd been careful enough to not attract anyone into following him. Apparently, that didnt include magical flying horses. "She's not my 'mare' or 'pretty princess'! She's-" What…was she, really? "She's an old classmate, someone I learned with as a child. We didn't really talk much until she got thrown into this world. I'm just…trying to help her go back to her home."

*Oh.* Adrian pauses and looks incredibly uncomfortable. *You don't know. I thought you did. I thought it was rather romantic that you were both willing to take such a risk to be with your intended, but you didn't know.* The horse had never felt so guilty. *She is a pretty princess. King Hiashi adopted her.*

His blood runs ice cold. "She's…" …He could smack himself for not realizing it earlier. "I thought…she'd been adopted by one of the lesser nobles…not…" Not the king himself. She'd been taken in by the man trying to slaughter Sasuke's people, burn his kingdom to the ground.

He groans as he drops to the ground, gripping his raven hair. "Why me? Why did I have to get thrown into some weird-ass elven version of Romeo and Juliet?" This was NOT what he signed up for!

The poor foal was panicking. *I'm sorry. I thought you knew.* He nuzzles the frightened elf, trying calm him down. *Well this isn't necessarily something that has to end in tragedy. Were you a bit older, it would be an ideal solution really.*

"How would this be IDEAL!?" It was nothing short of a nightmare to Sasuke. He'd been opening his heart to the daughter of his ENEMY!

*Well nothing would stop two Kingdoms from warring faster than a marriage between one's princess and the other's prince.* He nods as if it was obvious.

Sasuke looks up at the horse blankly. "Hiashi would sooner EXECUTE me than let me marry his daughter, even if I felt inclined to. HE is the one who wants this war, not us. Thiral would be perfectly content to just stay home instead of fighting Hiashi over gods know what."

Adrian pauses as he considers this. *I don't normally offer this service as it is dishonorable, but I could kick him until he agrees to cease this war?* Another pause. *In uncomfortable places?*

Well, that was certainly an attractive offer, but Sasuke wasn't so sure that kicking Hiashi in the royal jewels would bring an end to the war so quickly. "Hiashi despises us…he always has. I don't even know why! We've never threatened him, we're perfectly happy just staying in the forest, growing it, and practicing our magic and arts. There's just no reason for him to want to attack us unless he's just so insecure in his power that he feels threatened by our very presence…" It was the only thing that made sense. "But again, I don't know WHY."

Adrian paws at the ground nervously. *It's generally not spoken of, but there is a reason why Hiashi had no heirs of his own blood.* He looked like he was ready to bolt. *Many years ago, his Mare was killed during a war with the orcs. In that war, your two kingdoms fought side by side. I think he believes that Thiral could have saved her, but chose to let her die to weaken his Kingdom.*

…Now THAT made sense to Sasuke. "So it's revenge. He's angry and hurt, and he wants revenge." In that case, Hiashi certainly wouldn't be dissuaded. "He won't listen to reason, then. And there's nothing that can be done for anyone to make up for that, even if it was no one's fault" There was just nothing that could relieve the kind of pain that came with that kind of heartache. "A blood feud…" No wonder his father didn't talk about it.

*Not revenge.* The horse paces nervously. *Not exactly. If it was just revenge, he would have attacked sooner before you had a chance to grow in power. I suspect that, combined with someone whispering in his ear, and your kingdom's growing power just converged.* The stallion neighs nervously. *He is not an evil man. Just one who is deeply wounded and perhaps, someone is taking advantage of that.*

"You know, you're not making this sound any better." Sasuke could only see more and more problems cropping up. Well, as much as he could see anything with his vision starting to blur. "Damn it…" He used magic most of the night, and didn't get much sleep. He was exhausted, to put it mildly.

*I'm sorry. Would you prefer not to know?* He could cease his talking. *You're exhausted. Come with me, I know a place where you can sleep.*

Sasuke stumbles to his feet, leaning lightly on Adrian. "It's not your fault…you have nothing to be sorry for." Sasuke hated being ignorant, but he hated this whole situation just as much. "Nothing good comes from keeping secrets."

He walks him for awhile, until they came upon a spot in the forest that was filled with pine trees and something else that Sasuke almost missed at first glance. 'You can rest in the house. It's very well hidden. Few people come out this far and the ones that do almost never notice it.' Adrian nods as if to confirm this.

It looked to Sasuke like a hunting shack. A blurry one, but still. "That works." He may be a prince, but he's slept in much worse than that. Much, much worse, considering the rather cozy sight as Sasuke opens the door. There was a bed inside, a bit dusty, but clean. And as long as he didn't light a fire, unneeded in the midst of summer, he probably wouldn't be found. "Thank you."

He nods as he turns to head off. *You're welcome. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to talk some sense into Hiashi and mount your mare.* He smiles and his tails swishes happily. *I'm sure the foals will be beautiful.* And before Sasuke could protest, he takes to the sky.

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that, but he really wasn't in any shape to raise his voice in protest. On the contrary, even before his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Despondent would be one way to describe Thiral's youngest prince as he sat on the windowsill of the library's sixth floor. Apathetic would be another. Depressed? Maybe just confused. It had been days since he last saw Hinata, since he found out that she was…

Gods fucking damn it! Did he really have to be the star in his own Shakespearean tragedy!? When he came through the book, what he desired was a family. Was that really going to be ripped away from him this way?

Fugaku sighs as he walks into the room. "You look like a man who just had a dog speared in front of him." His son was clearly troubled by something. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke barely spares a glance for his father. "What do you do when the person you want to save becomes your enemy by accident?"

"That's a rather specific hypothetical." He tilts his head to the side. "I guess I would need more information than that. If it's by accident though, I suppose something could be worked out."

"And if the one in control of the situation wants nothing more than to hang your head at the gates?" Sasuke wouldn't put it past Hiashi to do that, even if it was distasteful. If the man was out for blood, then how did you solve what amounted to a magical blood feud when no one was actually at fault?

He raises an eyebrow. "Well obviously, I'm not going to allow myself to be decapitated." Fugaku looks at Sasuke with concern. "What is going on?"

It wasn't his father that Sasuke was worried about. "…Princess Hinata Hyuga has been adopted by King Hiashi as his daughter, his heir."

"I see." Fugaku frowns. "Well he was bound to claim someone." He needed an heir. "Especially during a war." Fugaku pauses as his blood fills with dread. "This Hinata is...the person you want to save?"

Sasuke nods. "She's the girl from the world I came from, the one Mother must have told you about." He couldn't forget the look in her eyes, the way they shone. "She was so happy…when she said she'd been adopted."

The king sighs heavily. "I remember how happy you were, when we welcomed you into our family." It wasn't something he could begrudge her.

"How do I end what's effectively an old blood feud, ramped up by Hiashi's paranoia and whatever people are whispering to him?" Sasuke's eyes finally find his father. "I know about Hiashi's queen. And I know that's part of the reason he's out for our blood."

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be fighting this war." Fugaku sighs and shakes his head. "It's a great risk, but I could call for negotiations." Unfortunately, there was the chance that said negotiators might just get killed in an ambush. "I would have to make him swear on his honor or his wife's grave though." That would be the only way that Fugaku could be sure, Hiashi wouldn't try something too underhanded.

Sasuke couldn't see how that would go well. "I doubt he'd agree to negotiations in the first place, whatever envoy we sent would likely be killed as a spy. If he's willing to go this far, who's to say that he would even believe that we don't want war?"

Fugaku gives him a pointed look. "Well that is why I said it would be a great risk." He frowns. "Which is why I haven't called for them yet. He'd likely not agree and if he did as you said, whoever we sent might very well be killed."

Mikoto and Itachi walk in. The Queen strides over to her husband and wraps her arms around him. "I would still rather just lasso Hiashi and toss him around a few times until the message was received." She shakes her head. "He seems to have a particularly thick skull, so it might take a few whacks, but somehow that's a sacrifice that I'm prepared to make."

"I'm not sure if mother is talking about Hiashi or father." Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "Though I doubt it would be that simple." Itachi pauses as if not entirely sure what he was about to say was a good idea. "We could always try to send a neutral arbiter. Someone who even they would hesitate to kill for fear it would look dishonorable."

"Meaning, no one from this kingdom…" But Sasuke wasn't sure that they should be getting anyone else caught up in their problems. "And if Hiashi sees it as an alliance and think that we're massing allies against him?"

"Mother has Adrian and Adrian is quite friendly with the unicorns." Itachi smiles and nods. "Obviously a risk, but they're far less likely to shoot unicorns or a Pegasus than anyone else we would send."

"That's true." Sasuke could see the merit in such an argument. "Maybe they could send a message regarding meeting on neutral ground so that we can have actual negotiations." Sasuke could see maybe asking some of the wild tribes to attend. "Minato would make a good mediator, if we could get that to happen." He trusted Naruto's father to be a good and honorable man. In fact there were very few, in Sasuke's mind, who had the honor that the golden-haired elf did.

Fugaku tilts his head considering it. "If the horses are willing to undertake such a risk, it seems like the most logical course of action." The only question that remained was would they be willing?

The only other way Sasuke could see of ending this was using a sacrifice. Or sending a messenger to their potential death in order to contact Hiashi. "Well, then I suppose that someone should work on what exactly should be said to Hiashi in the message so that he'll listen and be willing to negotiate." They were likely only going to get one shot at this, so they had to make it count.

Still, there was one thing that was moderately annoying. "Is there a reason that all three of you came up here to ambush me? Or did you and Mother just follow Father up here?" Sasuke looked pointedly at his older brother. "Because I came up here to be AWAY from people."

Itachi pokes his forehead. "Foolish little brother." He smiles at him as if he was a child trying to be sneaky and had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You came to this world because you wanted a family. In a true family, forged by blood ties or otherwise, you're never alone."

"He speaks the truth and well, I just followed your father." Mikoto nods. "I found it rather suspicious that he wasn't at dinner when his favorite dessert was available." Her husband did love his strawberries in sweet cheese sauce.

"No one told me there were strawberries!" Fugaku grumbles. "Well we shall think on it. As Sasuke said, we need to send the right message." It seemed unlikely Hiashi would make his move until he could gather more support from the Wild Tribes, which would provide difficult for him with Minato arguing in their favor. "In the meantime, we should feast. It would be a personal insult to the chefs, if we did not."

Sasuke wasn't feeling very hungry at all, but he knew that it would worry them if he ate nothing at all. He would just have to force his uncomfortable stomach to stop doing jumping jacks long enough to put some food in it. "Alright."

Mikoto smiles at him reassuringly and places her hand on his shoulder. "They also have some tomato soup." He really did seem to love his tomatoes. Personally, she was fond of sweets herself.

…Okay, maybe Sasuke could eat that much. "Good, my favorite." The small smile still felt a little forced. He was just so worried…both for his people and for the girl he was trying to save, despite the increasing number of road blocks.

* * *

Hinata touches her lips. She could still feel his. She could still feel Sasuke's lips against her own. "I hate lying to him." The Hyuga Princess sighs. It mattered little that she had never actually lied to him. She hadn't told him the full truth either.

Guilt was settling heavily in her stomach. It felt like she was walking around with an elephant sitting on her chest. Both from guilt and worry. She was Hiashi's daughter now. Maybe, he'd listen to her. "It's a long shot, but I have to at least try." And with that thought in mind, she slowly heads to the king's chambers, her heart beating wildly the whole time.

Hiashi himself was returning to his chambers after a very long day in the war room. His war council was nervous, but that was only to be expected in an impending conflict of this size. But thankfully, rather than breaking under the pressure, they had been more than willing to debate tactics regarding the coming invasion, even without the support of the wild tribes.

What surprised him, however, was to see his daughter wandering towards his chambers at this time of the evening. He would have thought that she would be taking a walk, or perhaps asleep, not approaching his chambers like a child on a mission to steal food from the kitchen. "Hinata? Why are you here so late?"

She bites her lower lip. "I wanted to speak with you father." Hinata was well aware this might not end well. He had only just adopted her. "About the war." There was a chance that he might simply disown her. Hinata didn't think him an evil man. She was certain she'd be allowed to flee the city with her life.

If that happened, she'd wait by the orchard and hide as best she could until Sasuke came back. "It's important." She was almost certain that he would take her back to the other elven city. "I know that I'm young and it might seem foolish to take advice from me on this matter." The war would still go on and likely thousands of good elves would lose their lives, but maybe in some small way she could help to end it sooner and she could be happy with Sasuke. "But my conscience compels me to speak." Ideally though, her father would listen to her and thousands of lives would be spared.

Hiashi sighs and opens the doors to his chambers, leading his young daughter inside. "You are young, yes, but would that everyone had a conscience." He closes the door behind them and begins to remove some of the heavy jewelry that his station practically demanded he wear. "But if it is a matter that you have been considering seriously, then speak."

"Thank you, father." Hinata smiles nervously at him, but manages to keep her voice from wavering too much. "I don't think this is a war that needs fought." The bluenette pauses as she tries to collect more courage. "Thiral doesn't seem like a kingdom mounting a war. More like one responding to our actions." Her heart felt like it might actually burst from pounding so fast. "I think they can see that we're amassing quite a force and are taking defensive measures."

The king takes in the girl's words silently. "You know of the battle soon to come, then. Neji told you, I presume."

"He told me a bit." Hinata nods in confirmation. "But I would be lying, if I didn't mention it would be hard not to notice with so many people camped outside our city."

Hiashi nods, conceding the point. "You are still quite young, I would not expect you to understand the many factors and intricacies in war. There is much more to this conflict than even your cousin knows. He was not yet even born when the last war occurred. The young generation of elves now coming in their own is ignorant of the tragedies that the last war brought upon us, the betrayals." Hiashi's fists clench, white-knuckled for a moment. "With Thiral's power growing year by year, the chances of such things happening again increase."

Hinata sighs and nods as she caresses his cheek. "I don't know what happened in the last war, but I know what will happen in this war. Thousands of elves will die and at least some of them will be our own." She smiles at him wistfully. "I know that you are a good King and you don't send them into battle lightly. I just...think that this is preventable. We don't necessarily need to sacrifice that many lives."

"Hinata…" He couldn't help but see his late wife in the child, so concerned for others. And it was that concern that cost his queen her life, thanks to the Uchiha. "Worry not for our people, we have been working on many plans to minimize the casualties. And if all goes well, the civilians of Sindaron will be evacuated and scatter, leaving their king with only his warriors. The traitors will be brought to heel and Aladel will be safe once more."

"Traitors?" Hinata frowns at that description. "What did they do to merit such a label?" That didn't sound promising. There was obviously more to this war than she had been lead to believe. Sasuke probably didn't know either though. "What happened?" Apparently, Neji was too young to know. So Sasuke was definitely too young to know.

Hiashi pats the girl on the head softly. "It is an arduously long tale, and would take many weeks to tell properly. But to be brief…the Uchiha, who once claimed friendship with our people are the reason that you have no mother, and I had no heir of my own, until you. Many things happened, and she was one of the casualties of that betrayal."

Hinata's eyes widen in horror. "They killed her?" Did Sasuke know? He couldn't possibly know, could he?!

"Be calm, my child…" Hiashi runs his fingers through her hair soothingly. She seemed to enjoy physical affection, perhaps a more hands-on approach would work with the child. "It will not happen again. I will not lose another member of this family to the Uchiha's machinations. I promise."

Her eyes threaten to well up with tears. "It can't be." He couldn't know that. There had to be some sort of mistake. Sasuke would never do that and she didn't want to think that his people would be capable of such savagery.

"It will be alright, daughter, I will be certain to eliminate the traitors and protect my people from their foul magic." Hiashi does his best to comfort the girl. He knew that she would not take this kind of talk well. "They will not use it to drain the life from anyone else."

She sighs and hugs him. "I still hope that this can be prevented, but at least now I understand better why you feel this way." His wife had been killed. That was what was causing this. "Drain the life out of someone?" That sounded like magic...

"Yes…" Hiashi takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "But enough of this. You are too young to be subjected to these things. You will remain here in the city and stay safe while there is fighting. With any luck, the people will flee and scatter to the wild tribes, and the Uchiha and their mages can be brought to justice without more bloodshed than need be." If they were stupid and refused…well, then they would burn, along with their city.

"And if it doesn't go well?" Hinata looks at him in concern. "What if they storm the castle? Should I flee?" Could she really trust Sasuke's backup plan, knowing that in some way, Hiashi viewed his people as responsible for her mother's death? Had he been trying to trick her the whole time? "Neji has been instructing me in how to handle knives." Her heart screamed that he wasn't. Sasuke wouldn't kiss her like that, if he was secretly plotting her death. Would he? But her mind was urging her to be cautious.

Hiashi nods approvingly at the knowledge. "Good, you may need it. If all does go badly and their forces make it this far, then Neji has instructions to evacuate as many of our people as possible and take them south to Elurin. It is a neutral kingdom that keeps to itself, but accepts those seeking refuge."

She nods and seems a little relieved at that. "Good. That's something at least." Hinata still didn't like this. Wondering if Sasuke had deceived her and how many people were about to die.

Frowning at the worried expression on his daughter's face, Hiashi looks towards the windows. "Perhaps a walk under the moon will clear your head before you turn in for the night."

" Yes, maybe you're right." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you, father. For everything."

"You are welcome, my daughter." Her ways were still rather strange to him sometimes, but the touches and gestures were obviously meant to convey affection, and so he does not protest. The girl was only a child, she would learn with time. But for now, he would humor her, and he kisses the crown of her head.

She nods and heads off for a walk. "Well he's trying." Elves seemed to be a bit more aloof than most humans. Well unless they were from the wild tribes, it seemed.

* * *

Sasuke's fingers twitch as he brushes out his hair with his fingers, braiding the longer pieces near the bottom, his bangs to keep the locks out of his eyes, and along the left side of his face as usual. He was getting kind of sick of all the tension in the city, and really needed some fresh air. Well, and a break from Itachi's teasing about how he was looking more and more like their mother every day.

Though high up in a tree probably wasn't the safest place to be perched, he didn't really care. He wouldn't be clumsy enough to let himself fall. He knew that. But it did provide him with the privacy to be alone with his thoughts, and then shove them to the side if he pleased. And right now, that's exactly what he wanted. He just wanted his mind to go blank, numb, even if only for a little while.

Adrian watches as Mikoto's youngest foal broods. *I am sorry that my news caused you such distress.* It didn't take him long to figure out what was troubling the young elf.

Sasuke looks up to see the pegasus perched on one of the thick, higher branches. "It's not your fault. I would have found out eventually anyway." And it would have been no less painful. "It's just that this whole situation is messed up."

*I know. Much strife has been caused by a misunderstanding.* He nods in confirmation as he leaps down and fluffs Sasuke with his wings. *I have faith that all will be well soon enough though. It's always darkest before dawn.*

"Then I hope dawn comes before the flames." Sasuke would rather see the forest lit up by the sun, rather than by fire. It was, of course, their Achilles Heel. The fastest way to destroy them. He was convinced that anyone who wanted to annihilate his people would inevitably turn to fire, the easily exploitable weakness.

He trots over to Sasuke and nuzzles him. *I hope so too. Your home is beautiful.* His hot breath blows against Sasuke's face. *It's worth protecting.*

"It's your home too…" But Sasuke knew that Adrian was right. It was beautiful and worth protecting. "And I'll do whatever I have to to protect it."

*Do not fret too much. Your family has powerful magic and physical prowess.* He nuzzles him again, more firmly this time. *They've survived dangerous threats before. They'll do so again.*

"I know…" Sasuke had heard many stories over the last few weeks. What had been done, been accomplished was incredible. But that didn't stop him from feeling anxious and afraid. "I'm just afraid that I'll lose them…" And if he lost his family, he would have no reason to be here anymore.

*In a war, there are casualties and that is a possibility.* Adrian sighs and shakes his head. *But that doesn't mean that is what will happen.*

That was true, there was a chance they would come out of this alright. But there was also the chance that they wouldn't. And if Sasuke knew his father, then the king would never abandon the city while there were still people to protect there. And he doubted that his mother would leave either. "I don't suppose you have any ideas on what to do to solve all of this?"

*My offer to kick him where it hurts is still available!* Adrian seems to smile at him cheerfully. *Itachi is of age, a marriage between the two houses might do it, but getting King Hiashi to agree to such a thing would be very difficult. Even getting him to negotiations.* He pauses. *There is another backup plan, but it's devious and rather risky.*

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Risky?" If it could work, Sasuke would at least consider it. Because there was no way Itachi was going to marry Hinata, he was forty-five years older than her!

*I know what you're thinking. It wouldn't be a marriage between your brother and your mare.* He pauses as he considers the best way to describe this. *If one of your people were to save one of his in the midst of combat or spare someone important to him, it might make him think twice.*

"…Maybe as a backup plan." Sasuke would rather prevent the fighting entirely, not wait until they were in the middle of it to start making a difference. "I'll come up with something…" He turns his eyes up towards the small patches of sky visible through the leaves. "…How did his wife die, anyway? If he blames us for it, there must be a reason?" If they could appease Hiashi, maybe he would back down.

*His wife and your mother were working on a powerful spell to turn the tide of battle many years ago. Something went wrong. I'm not sure what.* He sighs heavily, the memory clearly unpleasant for him. *Hiashi's Queen's magic was sucked dry. When that happens, an elf dies.*

Horror shoots through Sasuke at the knowledge. "So he blames us…blames Mother!?" Was that why their kingdom was in danger of being attacked!?

*I believe so.* Adrian nods in confirmation. *The two kingdoms were fighting against the orcs when it happened. Hiashi believes that your family wanted to kill his Queen to prevent him from having heirs.*

"So that's it…" Sasuke's heart thumps painfully in his chest. If it was as much of a grudge as he thought it was, then his mother was in danger more than anyone else. And the way blood feuds worked back in his world… No, he wouldn't let them have his mother. "I'll think of a plan…I'll figure out something…"

Adrian nuzzles him. *Something will be sorted out.* He looks at him in concern. *Fear not.*

"Yeah…now's not the time to be afraid." Sasuke leans his head back against the pegasus' muzzle, rubbing his cheek against soft hair. "We'll be okay. We'll figure something out."

*Of course you will.* He smiles at him and his tail swishes. *You elves are very smart.*

"Right." Sasuke smiles softly, his mind already whirring with possibilities. After all, he came from a world, a culture, in which blood feuds were just part of everyday life for centuries. It was about honor, revenge, and justice all tied in together. How did you appease a man who so resembled a samurai in his thinking, but had the patience and intellect of an elf?

* * *

Back in Sindaron, Mikoto sighs. "Do you think the unicorns could sway them?" The Elfish Queen doubted that even Hiashi would want to slay unicorns. It would amount to blasphemy really. "Right now, I see that as our only hope to avoid a bloodbath."

"Perhaps. I cannot see Hiashi as willing to slay the purest of magical creatures." Fugaku muses quietly. "However, there is no guarantee that they would take the words of a unicorn in all seriousness. And any envoy we sent alongside the creature would likely not be welcomes there."

"We could send Adrian with them?" Mikoto knew that there had to be a way. "He's never forgiven me for that day, but surely they can make him see reason."

"Send your pegasus?" The only outcome Fugaku could see there was them butchering the poor creature and sending Mikoto his mane in a box. "That would not be advisable, in my opinion. Hiashi might have him killed out of spite."

"Killing a pegasus would be just as bad, if not worse than killing a unicorn." The Queen sighs and shakes her head. "But what do you suggest, if not him?"

Fugaku shakes his head. "Had I the answer to that, I would have done it already." It was frustrating, to be so backed into a corner. But it was necessary, if they wanted to resolve this peacefully. He was not a man who liked to fight if it was unnecessary. Needless bloodshed made him ill in a way that a righteous defense of your kingdom against an invasion of orcs did not.

She cuddles to him. "Perhaps we could send one of our older Mages, if someone would volunteer." Mikoto sighs heavily. "Such a person is likely to get killed in the siege, if we're unsuccessful. At least this way, there is a chance..."

"Yes…" Fugaku hated the idea of asking one of his friends to do such a thing, but he would put the idea forward, if it would save the kingdom. "We will also require a plan to evacuate our sons. They will not like it, but I fear it may be he only way to protect them in the event of a siege."

"If we try to evacuate them, you know they'll only rush right into battle." She sighs and takes his hands into her own, kissing them. "I don't like it, but they're both adults by their own metrics. At the first sign of true danger for them though, I'll have Adrian elfnap them to safety, if necessary."

"That might very well be the only way…" Fugaku did worry for his sons. They might not both be his by blood, but they were equally stubborn as he himself was, and they were also young, reckless, and determined to protect their home. "I pray that neither of them decides to try something foolish."

Mikoto laughs quietly. "They wouldn't be your sons, if they weren't foolish." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "We will find a way through this. I know that we will."

"Yes…we will." Fugaku sighs. "Though their demeanor and habits do not reassure me in the slightest." They were far too impulsive at times, though Itachi had, thankfully, largely grown out of that. Sasuke, though…Fugaku believed that his youngest son would likely remain reckless and headstrong until the day he died.


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Warning there are going to be some very tearjerking chapters coming up, but we do promise a happy ending.

Chapter 11

Neji watches as Hinata flows through the graceful and swift fighting stances. Though he never expected her to be forced to use these skills, he had agreed to train her in swordplay as well as her knife-work. She was very talented, and he could see that her exercises in flexibility were paying off further as she stretches further than would be comfortable for most. "Very good, Hinata. You continue to lack power, but that will come with time. For now, your speed and grace are most important." After all, there was no point in being strong if you could not land the first strike, or dodge blows long enough to land one of your own.

Hinata smiles as she twirls her knife around as Neji demonstrated. "Thank you." She glances at him warily though. "I have to admit that my heart is greatly troubled about the war and what happened with Mother."

"Yes…I imagine so." He had heard Hinata's concerns many times in the past weeks. And he could not bring himself to disagree with some of them. Of course, there were other details that worried him, not only what little Hinata had told him about the death of the queen. It had been before he was born, and so he'd only heard whispers of it at most. All very suspicious.

She sighs and shakes her head. "He said they drained the life out of her somehow." Hinata could only hope that her father was somehow wrong, but it was hard to argue with such a description. "Do you know anything about it?"

Neji shakes his own head. "Only what you have told me, and the whispers in the palace. Nothing concrete. Just…enmity." And it was frustrating, because he hated being without vital information. "It must have been magic, but that is already an established fact. There are many ways to go about doing something like that using magic, however… It's impossible to say which is was without being able to examine what happened. And even then…" Magic was still mysterious in its ways, and it sometimes worked in ways no one expected. "I am as…in the dark as you are."

"Oh." She swings her knife around more, practicing the forms Neji had showed her. "Well thank you for telling me what you know."

"Of course, cousin." Neji watches her movements, along with the small corrections that she has been learning to make on her own. "I will answer whatever questions I can. I know that there is still much for you to learn. Even if it is just about which oils are best for your hair."

Hinata giggles at that. "Yes, you seem to know far more about hair than I do." Seriously, she was sometimes envious of Neji's fine mane of hair. "I'll keep that in mind. What can you tell me about this other kingdom that we might be warring with?"

"Thiral?" An odd question, though…perhaps not that odd in light of the circumstances. "Well, they have long since made their home in the forests, their city is apparently concealed by this fact, as it is difficult to tell what has been constructed from what is natural. And from what our few spies have been able to tell regarding their culture, it would seem that they are overly fond of touching one another. A trait, I surmise, comes from their ties to the wild tribes. They do, however, dress in a less rugged fashion than the wild elves, but far more so than we do." Neji pauses. "They seem to be extremely connected to nature, and to the magical beasts that roam the forest as well. The queen herself is rumored to own a winged horse with a coat as dark as her hair."

"Touching isn't really something that's encouraged here, is it?" It seemed one of the colder aspects of this city's culture. "But it sounds beautiful. I'm sure the last part is just a story though." It was beautiful imagery though. She would say too beautiful to be real, but then again she was in an Elfish City to begin with. "Though I guess anything is possible."

"Perhaps, however, I would not doubt it." Neji's anxiety rises a little. "She is said to have very powerful magic. And the winged horses approach those with magic more often than those without. In any case, they are the people who live among the birds, the unicorns, and the winged horses. One could say that because of it, their kingdom has magical protection."

Magical protection. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to attack them. "And father knows this? He's not worried about this protection?" Maybe, a practical argument might win him over more.

Neji blinks. Perhaps he had phrased it wrong. "It is…what you might call a belief or…superstition. The king is not worried, as the sounds of battle would likely drive the creatures away. They do not enjoy fighting."

"Oh. That makes sense then." Hinata sighs as she sets down her knife and wraps her arms around herself protectively. "I really hope that the animals don't get caught up in the fighting and that casualties are kept to a minimum." She pauses anxiously. "I tried to reason with Father, but after what happened with Mother...I don't think that he's going to change his mind."

"I very much doubt that anyone could persuade him otherwise." Neji frowns. "Unless the head of whomever he blames for his wife's death were to be delivered to the palace. An act such as that…might show a sincere apology for the queen's death. However, I doubt that the Uchiha would give up whomever it might be that our king blames. Words are words, they can be easily manipulated. And when one dies, words are never sufficient proof that such a thing will not occur a second time." Though it was a bloody solution to an already bloody situation. Perhaps less so than a war, but even so…

Hinata bites her lower lip. "They're never going to kill one of their own like that." Frankly, it was such a barbaric suggestion. Beheading someone. "Perhaps there is not that much of a difference between the wild tribes and us after all when it really comes down to it." They just preferred to mask their impulses under beautiful towers, jewelry, gowns, and courtly manners.

The thought that her father would want someone's head that made her feel like she was actually going to be sick. As if that would somehow bring her mother back. "I can understand the need for revenge, but such a display doesn't actually accomplish anything." It wouldn't bring her back and she doubted that's what Hiashi's wife would have wanted. A war or a decapitation in her name.

"It is…less about the display, and more about the justice being had and the point being made." Neji gingerly pats his cousin's head. She seemed to enjoy touching, more so than he usually touched anyone. "In any case, it is a far kinder method of execution than many that exist. The only methods kinder involve magic, and then, it is not so much an execution as it is mercy. It is a method that is necessary. But I do agree that it is…distasteful."

Hinata was far from convinced. "Distasteful is one way to put it." She shakes her head and forces herself to smile at Neji. "Though that's enough unpleasant thoughts for the night." It wasn't his fault. This was clearly a cultural thing. Likely far too ingrained in any of them to question it much. "Do you think they'll march on Thiral soon?"

Neji nods. "I would guess that it will be half a year at least until the army marches. Thiral's mages seem to be at their weakest in the spring, after they've begun their festivals. Much energy goes into maintaining and growing their forest. However, marching within three months would be best if fire is to be used as a weapon. The spring is far wetter than the fall." He would rather not use the fire and burn down the forest as suggested in the war councils, but the longer they waited, the stronger Thiral would become.

Pointed ears, long lives, and magic aside, elves apparently weren't that different from humans. "So awhile then. That's good to know." Willing to destroy nature, if it meant the chance to destroy each other. At least Neji sounded reluctant about it, but that wouldn't give the forest animals their home back anytime soon. "Good night, Neji." She smiles at him again. Hinata was getting very good at forcing smiles. Well at least, magic might regrow the forest more quickly, if things truly turned that dark.

"Good night, Your Highness." Neji bows to her, his heart displeased with the way things were going. He needed more information, to know more about what they had been thrown into decades ago, that was only now beginning to resurface.

She smiles and bows back to him as she heads off towards her room. Once there, locks the doors behind her. At least here, she didn't have to put on a face. "I have to find out what happened to the Queen. That seems the only way to stop this." Everything had been so perfect, but now everything was coming crashing down right in front of her.

* * *

The moon would soon be full again, which meant that Sasuke would be expected in the orchard just outside of Aelithya again in a few hours. To meet with Hinata…Princess Hinata Hyuga…the girl he wanted to save, to protect, but was now the daughter of his enemy.

He resists the urge to throw a dagger into the nearest tree. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? He tried and tried and tried to live his life, to enjoy it. But now…what was he supposed to do? Just sit back and watch as his family goes to war?

…Well, he was Japanese by birth, it's not like he didn't know about wars like this. Wars between clans happened often enough before the Boshin War. If it was similar enough here to have the same dynamic, then there was one thing he could think of. One thing that might end all of this.

For that, he would need to meet with Hinata one more time.

The full moon was just starting to peek over the horizon. Soon it would be time for him to meet with Hinata. The sounds of the creatures of the night could be heard. Mostly crickets, but also the faint hooting of an owl could be heard in the distance. As could the sound of hooves, likely a herd of unicorns or maybe even centaurs.

He passes quickly through the shadows of the trees, leaping from branch to branch as he crosses the border into Aladel. Tonight, he would determine whether or not he could truly trust Hinata. If he could, he would pass her a letter for Neji. A letter that was burning a figurative hole in his pocket Neji would get it to Hiashi, and then they would see if peace could be achieved. See what it would cost.

Despite the tensions between the two Kingdoms, they were relatively close together. The beautiful forests soon gave way to the outskirts of a glorious city and lovely orchards in only a few hours of traveling. The only people outside at this hour were the wild elves and of course, him and Hinata. That and there were some splashes in the nearby river. Probably fish or an animal hunting them. Maybe, a bear.

Sasuke could see the clearing coming into sight. He was disguised, like the last time, even if it felt strange to see brown locks hanging over his eyes instead of raven black. Though he still hadn't foregone his black and silver clothes. They helped him blend in better anyway.

Hinata looks up at him. She wasn't sure what to feel. The princess was still horrified at what her family might be capable and horrified that Sasuke's people might have killed her adoptive mother before Hinata ever got the chance to meet her.

Sasuke bites his lip as he stares down at her, an uneasiness filling him for a moment. But he brushes it away and drops from the trees once he knows that it's safe. "Hello, Hinata…"

"Sasuke." She walks over to him, a bit hesitantly. "You know, you probably shouldn't wear those colors, even if they blend in better." What else could she say? Could she really ask him if his people had killed her mother? Should she warn him that they might burn down their forest or behead one of Sasuke's people?

"I know, but they're just what I wear." Sasuke looks down at her sadly. "…Can I ask you something? And…can you answer it truthfully?"

She nods, deciding he wasn't going to change his clothes anytime soon. "You can ask and I"ll answer honestly, if I can." Hinata didn't know that she'd be able to answer honestly. "But if I can't, I just won't answer the question. I don't want to lie to you."

Sasuke nods, accepting that much. After all, he was still keeping secrets from her as well. "How much do you know about how this war started in the first place? And…how do you feel about it?"

"I know a little and it's tragic," Hinata sighs and shakes her head as she wraps her arms around her chest as if to shield herself from the unpleasantness. "But I still feel this war, it's not necessary. Even if my adoptive mother died horribly in the last one."

"Is that what you were told…?" It seemed that he was right, Hiashi was out for blood as compensation for the pain he suffered. "How much do you know about that accident?"

"The way that everyone speaks of it, it doesn't sound like it was an accident." Hinata shakes her head. "I know that there was another war. This Kingdom and the forest one fought side by side, but my mother died. My father says she was drained dry."

Sasuke's brow furrows. "So the king really does believe that it was done on purpose?" That would only make things worse.

She nods sadly. "He said as much. I tried to press him for details, but he said not to worry about unpleasant things." That's when Hinata's eyes widen. "How did you know that I was talking about the King?" She'd never told him that she was adopted by Hiashi!

"…Do you really want me to answer that question?" Sasuke wanted to smack himself for saying something like that. But he had asked her to be honest, so he wouldn't lie to her if he could help it.

"Nevermind." She bites her lower lip. "I guess it doesn't matter how you know, so much as that you do." Hinata looks at him. "I know that you're from Thiral."

Sasuke's eyes widen a little, before he sighs, shaking his head. "You were going to find out sooner or later, I guess. That I'm 'the enemy'." He scoffs darkly at the thought. "Yes, Your Highness, I was adopted by a family in Thiral not long after I first arrived."

Hinata sighs and brushes her forehead against his. "You might be from Thiral, but I don't think that I could ever see you as the enemy." Well unless he came at her with a sword or something, then it was self-defense, but that sounded way less romantic.

A sad smile rises to his face. "I know the feeling…" And it looked like he just might be able to trust her. "I know what Hiashi wants from my people. I know who he wants dead because of the accident that killed his wife. It's like those old samurai tales from back in Japan, the blood feuds and the blood-prices that were demanded as compensation to restore a house's credibility, and to appease the anger of another."

"You truly believe it was an accident then?" Maybe, if she could convince her father was an accident, this war could be adverted. "Are you sure? But who do you believe he wants dead?"

His mother. "Queen Mikoto Uchiha of Thiral." And like hell was he ever going to let Hiashi get his hands on his mother. "The two queens were apparently working on a spell to turn the tide of battle in favor of the elven armies, but the spell went wrong, and Hiashi's queen died as a result, drained of her magic."

Hinata covers her mouth. "That's awful." If what Sasuke said was true, this was all based on a misunderstanding.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke presses his forehead back against Hinata's hoping to comfort her. "But I think I have a way to meet Hiashi's price and stop the war without sacrificing the queen."

"What's your idea?" The bluenette sighs as she leans against him. "Anything would be better than this."

Sasuke swallows quietly. "I have a letter for Hiashi, from the second prince of Thiral, asking for an audience in order to negotiate a suitable price. There is an offer already in the letter. And if it suits him, the prince will come to the city to negotiate for peace."

She blinks in confusion. "What are you going to offer him though?" The way Neji said it, he'd accept nothing less than the Queen's head.

"That…is between His Highness and Hiashi. Today, I do nothing but play messenger." Sasuke reaches into his clothes for the sealed letter. "But I believe that the prince knows what he's doing." At least, he sure hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"I hope that he does." She nods at Sasuke. "Be safe. I'm not sure how safe it is to be a messenger in these times."

Safer than being a prince. Sasuke places the letter in her hand. "Can you deliver this to your cousin? Without looking at it, and without telling him who you got it from? He needs to give it to Hiashi. They should both recognize the seal."

It would be difficult, but Hinata could do it. "Yes, I think that I can do that." She smiles at him.

"Good…" Sasuke feels the weight on his shoulders lift, but the weight on his heart only grow. "And Hinata…" He kisses her forehead softly. "No matter what happens, know that I do care about you. And I wish you all the happiness this world can give you."

Hinata looks up at him as her smile only grows, feeling safe for the first time in weeks. "I know." She embraces him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way about you...because I love you." The last four words were spoken in such a quiet whisper that it would have been easy to believe Hinata had just thought them and not said them. Well if it were not for the slight twitch of Sasuke's ears that told her she had been heard.

She…loved him? Sasuke could hardly believe it. And after he gave her that letter… His arms reach around her, holding her tightly. "I thought you didn't want to get attached." She smelled so nice…and she was so soft and warm in his arms. On his mind all the time…it was hard to put a label on how he felt. Attached…was about all he could really think about it. Which was going to bite them both in the ass.

"I didn't and I don't." She sighs and doesn't move her head. "But I did. It's alright. I don't expect for you to feel the same way or even if you do, I can't possibly expect anything." Not when their Kingdoms were at war, she thinks to herself. Though she was sure that Sasuke heard that thought. It was likely written all over her face.

He felt guilty, so guilty. But he couldn't bring himself to let go. "I wish I could take you home with me…" Maybe then, they could actually be courting, as his parents put it. "You've been on my mind more than anything else these last few months." Almost as much as the coming war. In fact, his thoughts about the war often mingled with his thoughts of her.

She shakes her head. "It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm the King's daughter." That would be a recipe for disaster. "He'd probably think you had kidnapped me or something equally horrific." That would end in an even bigger bloodbath.

"I know." He sighs, running his fingers through her long hair. "But I just don't know if we'll see each other again." All of him ached at the thought, the thought of never seeing the girl in his arms again.

"I don't know either." She slowly slides out her dagger. "But I'll remember you. I have a piece of you with me." She smiles and yanks out one of her ribbons. "And now, so do you." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Granted it's not really as practical as a dagger, but it's all I really have on me at the moment."

"Not very traditional either…" Sasuke smiles softly as he takes the ribbon. "But I suppose your people don't have our traditions." A piece of the night sky, that's what the Uchiha gifted to their intended. If he was going to give to anyone, well, he couldn't imagine anyone but her. "Do you know anything about courtship in Thiral?"

"I read something about a piece of the night sky." Though she had no idea how they actually did that. It had to be symbolism of some kind. "Though I'm not sure what that means, exactly."

Sasuke smiles. "We're kind of vague about it to outsiders. But it's meant to be a protective blessing or something like that. The stars watch over us, and we like to share that with our intended."

She tilts her head, still confused. "A protective blessing?" Was it some kind of spell then. "What do you mean?"

Chuckling softly, Sasuke reaches for the dagger in her hands. "I think it has something to do with the magic in our veins. But…whatever happens from here on out, it's you I want to give it to."

"Oh I see." Hinata blinks. "Sasuke, you aren't going to cut yourself with that are you?" Uh oh.

Now that makes him really want to laugh as the concealment charms fade away. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Sasuke reaches for the braid hanging down the side of his face, with the feather of a black pegasus hanging from the end, both as dark as a starless night. The sharp edge of the dagger slices through it above the tie, dropping the braid into Sasuke's hand as the lock falls to chin length. "This is for you." He sheathes the dagger, pressing the thin foot-long braid on top of it. "As dark as the night sky."

Hinata sighs in relief. "Oh, you're giving me your hair." She had thought he was actually going to cut himself as she looks at it. "Well now that makes sense." She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "It's beautiful. Just like you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he kisses her hair, letting the smell of lavender and vanilla fill his senses. "I'm not beautiful. Damn it, you sound like my brother." Even though he was counting on his resemblance to his mother to end the war.

She giggles. "As beautiful as the night sky." She smiles and cuddles closer to him. "I wish I could freeze time." Though in this realm, that might actually be possible.

"Me too." Sasuke's dark eyes roam softly, drinking in the sight of her. "There's so much I want to give you. If stupid politics weren't getting in the way…"

"I wouldn't say it's stupid politics." She sighs and looks up at him. "I don't think I'd be able to be reasonable, if I thought someone killed you."

He couldn't even imagine someone hurting Hinata, she was just…untouchable. "I know the feeling. Just…stay strong for me, okay?" Sasuke didn't want to break her heart, it was the last thing he wanted to do. He was afraid that it might be inevitable, though.

"I'd say the same to you, but the biceps are pretty impressive." Hinata burrows closer to him, trying to lighten the mood. "Most high school students don't have those."

Sasuke's cheeks flush slightly, the heat extending to the tips of his ears. "Well, most high school students don't learn to use a sword, knives, or a bow, let alone train for the stamina needed to wield magic. My training is very…thorough."

She smiles as she gently reaches for his ears. "I'm glad. Maybe, one day I'll get to see the...results of your training." Hinata couldn't believe he was blushing, but the bluenette decides it would be cruel to tease him about it. That and she couldn't help, but wonder if her ears could also do that.

The blush only intensifies as he feels her fingers rubbing his ears. "M-maybe…" He doubted it, but it would be nice to imagine for a little while. Then her fingers rub over the small holes pierced in his ears. "I-it's sensitive there…"

"Good sensitive or bad sensitive?" Hinata looks at him curiously. Hmm maybe she should have played with her own ears more.

"Depends…" Sasuke silently cursed himself for blushing so hard. "If the earrings go in wrong, it hurts, but…rubbing them is f-fine." He shivers a little at the soft touches.

The princess laughs and a faint dusting of pink now adorns her cheek. "Sounds like something else." She reluctantly pulls her hands away from his ears. "I probably shouldn't tease you like that." She had just thought it was cute that his ears could blush.

"Probably not." It would make him want things he couldn't have. "Besides, we're apparently a couple decades too young to try anything." The thought made Sasuke want to scream in frustration, but he contains himself well.

"I'm pretty sure the rules would be more lenient given our...special circumstances." Hinata blushes. "Though it's flattering that you'd feel the warning was necessary all the same."

Sasuke sighs, bringing Hinata's hands to his mouth and kissing them softly. "The 'rules' are why this whole situation is stubbornly impossible." He looks straight into lavender eyes, eyes that match the ribbon now tied around his wrist. "But the war won't last forever, I promise. You'll be safe soon. And remember, if anything happens, go south to Elurin, or go to Thiral and tell the guards my name, show them my dagger, show them the braid, they'll prove any story you tell them. They will protect you, and they'll get you to my brother, to safety."

She smiles at the kiss. "Well the fact that we're here at all means we've kinda broken the rules." Hinata pauses as she listens to his instructions. "Alright, I will. But I'm Hiashi's daughter, are you sure the braid overrides that fact?"

"They know you're his daughter, but I've got the king's guarantee that you'll be safe." Sasuke smiles and kisses her softly on the lips. "And what it proves is where my heart is. They will know it. The feather comes from a pegasus named Adrian. He'll know his own feather even if the guards don't recognize it immediately."

Hinata smiles at him. "Most girls would be happy with a ring, but I get a pegasus feather and your hair." She kisses his cheek. "Which is even better. I'll go there, if things get bad."

"Good." Sasuke rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes and breathing softly. "May the stars always watch over you."

"May they always watch over you too." She sighs as she allows herself another moment, before pulling away. "I should probably go or I won't be able to and we'll get discovered."

"I know." Sasuke gives her one last peck on the lips as the concealment charms go back up. "Until next time, Princess." He pulls his hood up over his head as he disappears one more time into the darkness of the forest.

She sighs with a heavy heart as she watches him disappear. "I might never see him again." She clutches the feather and hair close to her trembling heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** I apologize in advance for any and all tears/crying/sobbin/screaming/throwing of breakable objects that may occur as a result of this chapter. Silver likes her happy endings, but I like torturing characters beforehand. Anyone who read our last collab probably knows that about me. Silver says that I have sadistic tendencies, and she's right. THAT, I'm not apologizing for. :) PS: the onomatopoeia belongs to Silver. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

More distracted than he'd like to admit, Sasuke's focus does remain intact enough to retain his charmed appearance as he approaches the border around dawn. He had delivered his ultimatum, and Neji Hyuga was sure to get it within the next few hours. And then, he would know if Hiashi would accept his price. Still, he had to get home first and bring some meat home. After all, this was a hunting trip as well.

Unfortunately, he was probably going to have a hard time finding anything. CLANG! CRASH! SMACK! CRUNCH! The sounds of swords and likely other weapons clashing could be heard throughout the forest. Birds were flying away in droves.

Sasuke didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going on. The first fighting was breaking out. "Damn it." He stops dead in one of the trees, looking around as his ears twitch, directing him towards the sounds of the skirmish below.

"You will regret coming onto our lands! Thiral Filth!" Neji swings his swords at his opponent with an unnatural amount of grace, even for an elf.

Sasuke cringes slightly at the slur, but he couldn't blame the lord for it. They were, after all, at war. The question was whether or not to show himself. If he was recognized, it could ruin his plans. But if he didn't, the three scouts below might very well be killed by Neji and his three riders.

They clash faster and faster. Neji directing his horse to dodge the various attacks. Seeming to move with them. His eyes almost the exact same shade as Hinata's but colder. Soon the forest soil was stained red with blood, but so far, no one had been mortally wounded yet.

Sasuke couldn't stay idle any longer, pulling his bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver. He fires off the first shot, a warning shot in between the combatants. He wasn't looking to injure anyone, not yet. After all, he was looking to end this war before too much blood was shed. The arrow flies past Neji's shoulder, burrowing into the ground inches from he lord's horse.

That gets Neji's attention and he veers around. "Who goes there?!" The elf clearly wasn't happy about nearly being shot.

Icy blue eyes narrowing, Sasuke tears his gaze away from Neji, locking eyes with one of the scouts and signaling a retreat, using his own personal hand gestures. They would know who he was, and they would know to retreat and keep quiet. If he used his voice, Neji would know it in the future, and he couldn't have that happen.

The Thiral elves' eyes widen in recognition and they soon make a full scale retreat back into the safety of the trees. Neji's eyes narrow as he charges towards where the arrows came from. "Identify yourself!"

Sasuke shakes his head, making sure to keep his hood up, covering his head, though behind brown bangs, blue eyes burn into the lavender pair far below. Like hell was he going to identify himself to Neji. Not yet, anyway. He puts away his bow, climbing higher into the tree before racing along the boughs, keeping his footsteps light as he runs a hundred feet above their heads.

Neji valiantly tries to pursue him on his horse, but Sasuke had a natural advantage. "He has to be a Thiral Elf!" He was one with the forest in a way that Neji wasn't.

The chase continues for over a half hour by Sasuke's count as Neji tries and fails to keep up with him while guiding his horse through the roots and brush of the forest floor. It's why the elves of Thiral used the trees so often, it was just the faster method of travel. Still, he keeps his eyes on the ground as he approaches the border, crossing it as the trees grow greener and thicker, the boughs perfect for picking up speed without worrying about falling.

"Damn it!" Neji punches the air in frustration. "He got away!" Knowing that he had lost the elf, he does the only thing that he could. After all, he wasn't going to storm the other kingdom by himself. That would be suicide.

The three other riders, all wounded, but not mortally so catch up with their leader within a few minutes. "Lord Neji, what are your orders?"

"Stop for now. I shall tend to your injuries best I can." He sighs as he takes in the damage done to his warriors. The skirmish had not been pleasant, to say the least. "And after that, we will return to our home."

"Yes, Sir." The three look relieved, not at all eager to venture into the dangerous and wild territory of Thiral, where scouts and warriors could attack from anywhere. It as not the kind of terrain they could fight in as a small group. They would need an army to take this place.

Neji dismounts in order to tend to their wounds. He wasn't proficient in healing magic, however he knew well how to use the supplies in their saddlebags. "I'm far from a professional healer, but that will have to do for now." And with that, he mounts his horse again and turns back towards Aelithya, leaving Thiral far behind.

* * *

Hinata by this time had just woken up in her room. She still had the letter that she had promised to give to Neji. "The only problem is he isn't here." He'd gone out on patrol. How long did patrols last anyway, she wonders to herself.

She stretches and heads to the balcony of her room. It was already fairly late in the morning. The night sky finally faded, but not the memory of Sasuke's kiss or what he had given her. "There he is!" She sees Neji and the group of elves he had left with approaching towards the palace. "Thank goodness!" Now, she could give him the scroll and he could give it to Hiashi. And maybe, just maybe, this would all work out somehow.

She quickly leaves her room and heads towards the entrance to the palace. "Owe! Owe!" She shouldn't have worn these flashy sandals. It hurt to run this fast in them, but it would be worth it. She knew that it would be!

It was late in the morning, and Neji was only just arriving back from his late night patrol, almost dead on his feet as he walks up the steps to the palace. He only just makes it to the top before a bundle of energy crashes into him, nearly knocking him over as he recognizes his cousin's exotic hair. "Hinata?"

"Neji!" She beams at him. "Do you have a moment? There's something I must show you." She pauses. "In private." Definitely in private.

Neji sighs, nodding tiredly. "For you, I have more than a moment to spare. Perhaps my chambers, I fear I'll soon be 'dead on my feet' as you say."

She nods in understanding as she quickly heads to his chambers with him. "Thank you so much." Hinata sighs as she looks at him. "I know that you're exhausted, but this is important."

"Very well…" Neji opens the doors to his chambers, inviting his rather energetic cousin inside. "Now, what is it that is so vitally important that you would race to meet me in those uncomfortable shoes?" He looks pointedly at the most uncomfortable pair of sandals he had ever seen. Honestly, he had no idea how or why those had been added to the princess' wardrobe.

She shuts the door behind him and walks as far away from it as possible. "This. I was told to give it to you to give to father." Hinata smiles at him. "It might stop the war, if we're lucky."

Neji eyes the sealed scroll in her hand, frowning as he notes the golden wax. Beeswax. And embedded in the beeswax was a seal he knew well. "From whom did you obtain that scroll?"

"I'd rather not say." She bites her lower lip. "I promised to keep their identity a secret."

Neji's gaze hardens. "You've been in contact with a spy of Thiral?" How else would she come across such a document?

"No! He's not a spy." Well he was a noble technically, at least, she was pretty sure he was, and probably a spy, but Hinata didn't think of him that way. "He's from my world. He just happened to end up there..."

"Your world…?" Neji blinks. Perhaps the king was right in assuming that the tome that brought Hinata to them was meant for another. "I see. You seem rather familiar with him." A few facts begin to click into place. "…Is this person the reason that you have been taking moonlit walks?"

"I like moonlit walks." Hinata bites her lower lip uncomfortable. "Please, just give him the scroll. It might stop this."

"Very well…" Neji takes the scroll, scrutinizing the seal. First, though, he was required to inspect the contents. After all, if it was enchanted, the king could not be allowed to touch it. "What is it that the Uchiha want with us?" He breaks the seal, opening the scroll and letting his eyes fly over the contents, the lavender orbs widening with every word as his face pales.

She watches anxiously. "They want to stop this war, Neji." Hinata sighs as she looks at him with fearful eyes. "I know that sounds hard to believe, but they do."

Neji rolls the scroll back up and nods, swallowing thickly. "It would appear that they do. The offer is quite…serious." And something that the king would most definitely want to see. Sleep would have to wait, and honestly, Neji wasn't feeling tired anymore, not after THAT kind of letter.

"What does it say?" Sasuke had told her not to look. "Neji?" He didn't say she couldn't hear what was in it, if someone else looked!

"It says…" Neji's hand tightens on the scroll. "That in order to provide a proper blood price, His Royal Highness is offering his own life as compensation for our king's loss, provided that our king will be satisfied with its repercussions in place of the queen's life."

Hinata blinks and covers her mouth in horror. "Some random elf is going to allow himself to be executed to prevent the war?" THAT'S why Sasuke hadn't wanted her to look?! Because he knew that she would never go along with an innocent elf being sacrificed in such a manner!

Neji slips the letter into his sleeve. "No, there is nothing 'random' about this choice. It is, though alarming, a way to settle a blood debt between houses. Ordinarily not nearly so severe, however…our queen was killed, and it seems that the prince feels his life will be appropriate compensation, whatever is done with it." Neji had to admire his enemy, it took great courage, and likely great stupidity to offer up one's life like that. "He is likely presenting this offer as a way to protect both his family and kingdom…"

"That's not going to stop a war!" Hinata gasps as a feeling of dread threatens to overwhelm her. "That's going to start one! There is no way that his family would ever allow this!"

"Perhaps…perhaps not." Neji was disturbed by the contents of the letter, but the hand that wrote them seemed steady and of sound mind. "I assume that he has gone to certain measures in order to remove that possibility, as it seems that his intention truly is to stop this war." He sighs softly. "I will present his ultimatum to the king, as per his wishes."

Hinata's eyes lower. "And if I were to stop you, he'd likely show up and present himself." His life was already forfeit.

Neji nods. "That is quite likely. In his eyes, he is likely weighing the lives of thousands and the existence of two kingdoms against his own. He…" His eyes drift towards the windows. "He is not the High Prince, and therefore of less political value to his kingdom than his older brother. But his is a loss they would mourn deeply, and I assume that he knows that. However, if his wishes are for peace, I cannot imagine that they would disrespect his last wishes that way. It would mean spitting on his honor." And to many of the elves, honor was everything.

"They wouldn't seriously allow this?!" Hinata couldn't imagine it. "Allow their child to be sacrificed in this way!"

Doubtful, in fact, Neji couldn't imagine that the king and queen would allow it. They would likely lock the prince in their palace if they'd known what this letter contained. "Passing this message through you has me believing that he is arranging this covertly, without the knowledge of his parents."

"Oh God. What have I done?!" She couldn't believe this. "But if I hadn't delivered it, he likely would have tried to smuggle it in another way." Sasuke must have known about the contents! That's why he didn't want her to look!

"Yes…his life was forfeit the moment his messenger crossed the border with the letter." Well, perhaps not. Neji frowns at the letter. "That is, of course, assuming that the king accepts the price. If not, then there will likely still be a war, and should our side be victorious, he will likely lose his life regardless." Neji pats Hinata on the head, seeing that the girl appears rather faint. "Remain here and rest, I will take the matter to the king."

She stares at him rather incredulously. "Go ahead." She couldn't say alright or very well. "It's what he wants." Hinata sighs heavily. She couldn't believe that Neji was actually patting her like that. Like a child that didn't want to take their medicine or something. "As you said, his life is already forfeit." It seemed like elves cared very little about life. Probably because they assumed they'd live so long.

"Yes…" Neji's eyes find the floor. "It does not make him any less foolish for it." He exhales slowly, not at all pleased with the job he has been given. Damn the Uchiha, stirring up something like this. The boy was obviously suicidal, it was the only explanation! "My apologies, Princess, you should not have been made to carry such news. You were deceived, and the blame cannot fall on you for that." He makes for the doors, his heart unusually heavy. "I shall return later." He disappears through the door, off to inform their king of the bid for peace.

Hinata just stares at the wall for awhile. She knew that if she said or did anything, she'd either punch the wall until she broke her hand or never stop crying.

* * *

The words played over and over in Neji's head, leaving a foul taste in his mouth as he proceeds towards the throne room. Hiashi would be holding court in less than an hour, and therefore, would likely already have made himself comfortable on his throne. Though that made it no easier to push open the doors to the giant hall. And, spotting his uncle sitting exactly where he expected, Neji walks forward. "Your Majesty…a bid for peace has come from Thiral."

He raises an eyebrow. "They're obviously trying to fool us." The King knew that Kingdom didn't believe in peace. They had been willing to kill his wife to secure their power. They were capable of anything, but peace. "I shall have a look though. This could prove amusing." Just how simple did they think he was? Hiashi Hyuga wasn't going to fall for this.

Neji nods, approaching the throne and passing the scroll to his king. "This arrived from one of their kingdom's messengers for me. The messenger has since disappeared, but I've verified the contents, and there is both the royal seal, and the personal seal of the second prince." There was no need to mention the princess' involvement in all of this. Sh had been sucked in far too deeply already.

"Well they're going to quite elaborate lengths to make me believe this." He chuckles humorlessly and takes the scroll. "Let's see what they're up to." He reads it.

 _ **To King Hiashi Hyuga of Aladel,**_

 _ **I will skip the pleasantries, since they do neither of us any favors. I know what happened to your queen in the last war, the attempted magic that went wrong and caused her unfortunate passing. I know that you carry a grudge against my people for her death. I also know that you blame the queen, my mother for her death. You carry a grudge, one that can only be resolved through more blood.**_

 _ **However, rather than taking out your anger on my people, sacrificing the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of innocents, I propose that we settle the grudge with one tribute of blood. I know well of blood feuds and blood prices, and if that is the only way to resolve this, then so be it. One innocent life for another. You carry a grudge against the Uchiha for your wife's death, so let an Uchiha die and be done with it.**_

 _ **To this end, I offer my life in place of my mother's. My head, for peace between our kingdoms. In this, you will remove one heir from Thiral's line of succession, and have your blood price from the Uchiha, one I hope is acceptable, as I am told that I greatly resemble my mother, the queen. I can only pray that my death will satisfy you, save both our kingdoms, and not cause my parents more grief than is necessary.**_

 _ **I give you one turning of the moon to decide, send your message back through its channel by the night of the full moon. If you accept, I will deliver myself, alone, to your palace, and you may do what you will with my life.**_

 _ **Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Thiral**_

He blinks at the scroll. This had to be some kind of trick, a ploy, a trap. "He's offering his life in his mother's stead." Hiashi looks at Neji in disbelief. "And you said you confirmed its authenticity?" He stares at the scroll utterly astounded.

Neji nods. "The seal inside is his. From the few documents we have found, Sasuke Uchiha is the only member of Thiral's royal family to use that particular seal." The strange character etched into the middle proved it. "It contains a rune in another script, like nothing I have ever seen, except in the reports regarding his seal."

Even if the seal was authentic, and the letter was truly written by the prince, there was no way of knowing whether or not it contained truths or lies. "What do you think of this offer?" Hiashi frowns as he stares at it. "It has to be some kind of trick and if it is not, the boy is a fool."

Neji drops his gaze uncomfortably. "I think…that the boy is foolish and reckless…but desperate to stop this war by any means necessary. I believe that he has been informed of both their side of the story, and likely ours. Or he has at least surmised what we know of the event. Normally, I would believe that this sort of offer would trigger further hostilities, however, he was clever enough to smuggle the letter across the border, and likely had further plans in place for keeping his family in check." At least, Neji hoped that was the case, otherwise, this was nothing short of a disaster in the making.

Still, he continues on, a degree of admiration bleeding into his tone. "For him to offer his own head in place of his mother's indicates that his attachment to family runs deep, enough that he will die to protect them. He…is beloved, and his death will certainly injure Thiral, whether it occurs here or on the battlefield. There is, however, the chance that despite his intentions, it could trigger further wars. I believe it would be prudent to ascertain whether or not he has taken measures to prevent that, if it is truly peace he wants."

Hiashi nods, agreeing with many of Neji's observations. The boy was foolish and reckless to be sending such a letter. If it was a lie, it would make him a trickster with no honor, who would use a veil of diplomacy for subterfuge. If it was true, the prince must be truly desperate to save his kingdom. And should the blood price be paid, the Uchiha would either choose not to stand down, but to fight valiantly and die, attempting to avenge their prince, or they would not tarnish the boy's honor by defying his wishes. "A curious situation, and a strange, though brave proposal, if it truly is genuine. But such a thing must be ascertained."

"How would you like to go about proving whether this is a sincere offer or not?" Neji had no idea how that would be possible. "As you said that is vital, but I cannot lie...this entire situation makes me feel uneasy." Even if Mikoto had been responsible for the Queen's death, this prince wasn't. He was far too young to have anything to do with it. They would be killing an innocent in cold blood.

"There is nothing easy when it comes to war, Neji…" Hiashi's eyes find the letter once more, scrutinizing the words. "…I will consider this offer. Such a decision is not something to be decided in an instant. Whether or not his life is worth his kingdom remains to be seen." He did, after all, have many days to decide. There were many factors working for, again, and in conjunction with this offer that could make it the kind of justice he sought. "One innocent life for another…hm?"

"I know that." He glances at his King warily. "In the most basic terms, this is one life for one life and thus is just, but it isn't just the boy's family we need to consider." Neji wasn't entirely certain that their people would react well, if they knew about the exchange. "Our people will want an explanation for why we've suddenly called off the war." And if they told them this, well Neji had no idea how they would react. They might be logical and decide it was for the greater good or well, he'd rather not think about the other possibilities.

"Yes…however, if it will spare the lives of hundreds,if not thousands, I believe that most would be rather eager to accept that peace terms have been struck preemptively." Hiashi could see many ways that the army could be convinced that there would not need to be an attack. Perhaps it would even make him seem merciful, to be holding his forces back as Thiral's 'negotiator' seeks 'peace terms'. There were also the wild tribes to consider. Not nearly as many had joined him as Hiashi would like, but that could also prove to be grounds for accepting peace terms, for as the situation changes, there would be a need to prevent unnecessary bloodshed.

He nods at him. "As always, I bow to your wisdom." Neji shakes his head. "I don't envy the choice you have to make. Tis not an easy one."

"It never is." Hiashi sighs as he regards his nephew. "And you know well that one day, you may have to make these decisions yourself. Hinata is a scholar, but no warrior, and our people require a strong leader. She cannot do it, at least not alone. You know this, it is why you have been the heir to my throne since your birth." Neji was, after all, the closes he had to a son. He had been groomed for the throne since he as a child, as the only son of the king's younger brother.

"I understand that and am honored you have placed such faith in me." Though he honestly didn't know what he would have done in Hiashi's position. "Is there anything else that I can do for you, My King?"

"For now, there is not." Hiashi rolls up the scroll, concealing it within his sleeves. "You must be exhausted after traveling so far last night. Return to your chambers and rest. I will inform you when I have made a decision, and I expect that our scouts from the north will be returning soon. We have had news of the orcs stirring again." Would they never be rid of that scourge upon their beautiful land of Avalon?

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He nods gratefully. "I could indeed use the rest." Neji sighs at that knowledge. Not the orcs again. "I live for the day that we will be rid of those savages."

"As do we all…" Hiashi looks to the doors as they open,the nobles beginning to enter for the afternoon's court. "We will speak more later, Neji."

He nods and heads off. "Some rest will surely help." And after that, well Neji wasn't really sure what was going to happen.

* * *

Tired after a long session in court, Hiashi returns to his lavish chambers, where there rests a glass room that allows the light of both the sun and moon to filter inside. None could see in from the outside, as it was heavily enchanted, making it perfect for silent contemplation, or private meetings. He used it often for both, as a king had many enemies both within and without. And one could never be too careful about making sure that one's conversations were not overheard.

"You seem rather troubled, My King." Kaguya smiles at him sweetly. She was ancient, even by elvish standards. "What weighs upon you so heavily?" At least a thousand years old, if not more. Quite possibly the eldest elf alive and his head counselor.

"The war." Hiashi sighs as he turns to his counselor, his most trusted adviser. The woman had helped raise him, taught him everything that his parents could not. "Thiral wishes to bid for peace."

She tilts her head. "You can't possibly believe this is a sincere bid for peace." Kaguya looks at him as though she was seeing a child about to do something foolish. "They likely want to get you alone for negotiations and then they will behead you. Knowing the savages, they'll mount your head on a pike for all to see, including your new daughter."

Hinata… That was correct, Hiashi had much more to worry about than simply his own life. "Normally, I would agree, however, the bid is…different than one would expect. I am not being asked to meet with anyone outside of my own palace."

"That is rather strange." She gestures for him to continue. "What is it that they are offering exactly?"

"I believe this will be sufficient in explaining the situation." Hiashi removes the scroll from his sleeve, handing it to the beautiful elderly woman. "It arrived last night for my nephew, to be delivered to me. It is…quite an interesting proposal."

"I suppose you could take the offer." She sighs and shakes her head. "It would be a start, but a paltry one." The ancient elf looks at him with weary eyes. "They didn't just take Queen Emiko from us. They also took any children you may have had with her."

She fiddles with her intricately carved cane of sung maple. It wasn't as though she actually needed it, but appearances were important. "This will make them suffer though and that is good. They should suffer as you did, My King." Playing the part of the kindly, wise elder suited her purposes fine for the moment and had for many years. "As always, it is up to you to decide. I think it would be in our Kingdom's best interest to accept the offer. It would be better if it was their eldest, of course. But one can't have everything."

"What is your opinion presently on the offer?" Not that she cared about the High Prince, Itachi Uchiha. "You seem to have some time to make your decision." She just had to play her part. It was Sasuke and Hinata that she wanted dead most of all. Anyone else who fell were just…necessary collateral damage.

Hiashi nods, the advice was sound, as it always was. And he knew well that she felt his pain, the kingdom's pain…at the loss of the queen. "I do not know the boy, I do not know if this is a true offer, or if his death would truly be compensation enough for Emiko's life. Even his claim of resembling their queen might be false." Though if it was not…he would certainly take some satisfaction in seeing the head of that woman's son roll.

"It matters little what he looks like." Kaguya smiles at him. "She'll cry whether his hair be black as night or as golden as the sun." Her smile was cold though. A mirthless one. "Just as you cried for your beloved wife."

"Yes…she will…" The woman who killed his wife would suffer, just as he had suffered. She would not die, that would be far too merciful, taking her head would only provide meager satisfaction, that of seeing justice be done. "This proposal…the boy offers himself up as a way of ending a blood feud. It is an offer of peace that could save the lives of thousands, along with their precious forest. But it will surely wound the traitors more deeply than their own deaths. They would suffer as I have…by losing their own precious child."

She nods at him sympathetically. "In that way, it is better than the queen's own head." Good. He seemed as though he would go along with it. The two kingdoms were going to destroy each other at this rate and she'd likely not even have to bother picking up a sword.

"Yes…it would." Hiashi glances at the scroll once more. "Then all that remains is to see whether or not it is a true offer of his surrender, or merely a clever trap."

"That's true enough. It does seem ideal at first blush." Kaguya smiles at him, feigning concern. "Do not trouble yourself. All will be well in time."

"Yes, all will be well…" Hiashi's mind felt clouded, a sure sign that sleep would seen be upon him. "My apologies, but I believe that I am in need of rest. It has been…a very long day."

"Of course, Your Majesty." She nods in understanding. "Sleep well and when you wake, perhaps things will be clearer."

Perhaps they would be. After all, Hiashi had yet to decide just how to go about approaching this offer. Tempting as it was, it was not without risk. Those risks…would have to be stamped out


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this chapter has a bit of everything in it. So we hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 13

Sasuke watches the vine of flowers he's been singing to for the past half hour. What was once a barren vine was now covered in flower buds, slowly blooming and opening their petals to the sky. Magic kept him occupied these days, kept his mind off of…unpleasant things. It helped him to smile more, especially when he wasn't turning down any of Suigetsu's invitations to go drinking, or Itachi's invitations to sit down with him.

He would make the most of the time he had left with them, just as he would make the most of the time he had alone to master and refine the few branches of magic he had delved into over the past few months. Not only concealment magic, but the magic of growing things, of transformation from seed to plant. And the elemental magic that he had discovered by accident, the lightning that poured off of him in waves of sparks if he wasn't careful. There were also a few…covert magics that he had studied, ones that not even Itachi knew he had found.

Still, he studies the blooming flowers as the words fade in the air, his song coming to an end as the last of the blue and purple flowers blossom brightly along the vine circling the arch of the library window. It was his first completely successful attempt at growing something. Not from a seed, but at least a few seasons early. They were spring flowers, not autumn ones. "Hey Itachi, I did it."

Itachi smiles and nods approvingly. "Very impressive." His brother's magic abilities were growing by leaps and bounds. "I knew you would make a fine mage, once you put your mind to it."

"Because I'm a genius?" Sasuke smirks at his brother teasingly. "Do you think I'll ever be as good as you?"

"One day, you'll likely be better then me." He smiles at his foolish little brother slyly. "Though that day is not today."

Sasuke pouts at that. "So mean." He picks at the flowers sadly. "Do you think they'll burn when Hiashi's army comes?"

"They may." Itachi sighs and embraces him. "Hopefully, we'll beat them back before that happens or the peace agreement will work."

Yes, the agreement. Sasuke was well aware that in about a month's time, his father would be sending out negotiators to try and deal with Hiashi. Negotiators who would likely be slaughtered. Maybe not the two unicorns, but certainly the two old mages who had volunteered. They were powerful and wise, and they knew the risks involved not coming back. "So…if a bid for peace goes through and Hiashi accepts it, our clan will accept it too?"

"I imagine so." Itachi nods. "The terms would have to be rather ghastly for us to prefer a war over them." He smiles and messes up Sasuke's head. "We will find a way to protect our kingdom."

"You promise? If we can end this before it starts, we'll take it?" Sasuke had prepared for this moment for over a month, ever since he hatched his plan. He'd snuck up here in the dead of night, when even Itachi was asleep, studying a few scattered spells here and there, practicing weaving them together, like growing those flowers from the vine. He'd managed it, but only just, and still, he was anxious, and he let that anxiety bleed into his tone.

He sighs and holds him tightly. "In the end, that is mother's and father's decision to make more than mine, but I doubt they'd turn any chance for peace down." It worried him. To see Sasuke so distraught. He was so young, he shouldn't have to bare this weight on his shoulders. "This is not something that you or I should have to decide." He was an adult, but only just and well Sasuke, well with Sasuke it was complicated.

"Please…just…promise me…" Sasuke hugs Itachi tightly, burying his face in Itachi's shoulder. "Please…"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He was acting so strangely, even considering the war. "I promise you that if it's within my power, I'll do what I can to accept the peace terms." That was assuming they even agreed in first place.

Sasuke relaxes, breathing out softly. "I'm just…scared…" And that was true, but he could feel the tiny trickle of magic now. It worked. Maybe a little too well, considering that with his emotions jumping and that small flare of magic, sparks start shooting off his body.

Itachi sighs as he looks at him with sympathy. "We're all scared, Sasuke." He smiles though, trying to reassure him. "But remember, you aren't alone in this."

"I know…" Sasuke releases Itachi as more sparks leap from his skin. "Dammit!" It may have helped cover up the magic, but he was still too worked up to control the lightning properly. "Itachi! It's happening again!" This was hardly his first accident regarding lightning.

"Owe." Itachi winces. "You really don't know your own strength." He shakes his head. This was expected though. "Don't fret over it. This is normal when elves first begin to experiment with magic."

"Doesn't make it any less dangerous!" Sasuke edges away from the books, as well as Itachi as the sparks stop leaping from his skin to the floor, and make themselves content with only lighting up his skin with the blueish-white light. This always happened when Sasuke got too worked up.

He shakes his head. "Sasuke, calm yourself." Losing his composure would only make it worse. "Your magic is tied to your emotions."

Easier said than done. Sasuke wasn't sure he COULD be calm right now. "I'll…try." Deep breaths in and out…in and out… Cold lavender eyes came to mind, Hiashi's eyes. But…then they soften. Soft, warm lavender eyes. Hinata's eyes…calming, soothing, gentle. The sparks start to die down, mostly, with only a few stray continuing to flicker across his fingers. "I hate this part of learning magic." The accidents, the things that made it hard to get control of ANY of his magic.

"Well it just means you're gifted." Itachi smiles at him reassuringly. "If you have more magic than you can control, it indicates a large reserve." He nods at him approvingly. "Which is something people are either blessed with or they are not."

Not that it was going to help, but Sasuke digressed. "I'll work on getting control of it. Maybe I'll stop sparking you by accident by the end of the week."

He chuckles. "That would be greatly appreciated, but don't concern yourself with it too much." Itachi shakes his head. "Your progress is truly incredible."

"Doesn't mean I won't spark you with it on purpose." Sasuke smirks as a large spark leaps across the gap, singeing the sleeve of Itachi's gold-trimmed robes.

"Owe!" Itachi gives him a dirty look for that. "Gods and Goddesses, Sasuke! You can be sadistic sometimes!"

"But you still love me!" Sasuke bursts out laughing at the look on his brother's face. Itachi loved messing with him, so he took great joy in those few times that he could mess with Itachi right back.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course, I do." He pokes Sasuke's forehead again. "That doesn't negate the fact that you have sadistic tendencies."

Sasuke sort of wanted to spark Itachi's fingers for that, but he couldn't bring himself to. So, he just rubs the spot with false irritation. "Damn it, Itachi…why do you always do that?"

"Because it annoys you." Itachi chuckles. "And you're endearing when you're annoyed."

"And you're just straight up annoying." Sasuke grumbles quietly, even though despite how irritating his brother could be, he still loved Itachi with all his heart. Well, save for what was reserved only for Hinata.

"That is my job as your elder brother." He nods sagely. "It's in the rule book you know. Page three hundred and ninety-four."

Well, page three hundred and ninety four be damned. "Whatever." …Okay, maybe not. Itachi could annoy him all he liked, Sasuke's protests were feigned anyway.

* * *

Hinata needed something to take her mind off everything, there was just too much unpleasantness in the palace lately. Practicing her magic with Kurenai seemed as good a way to do that as any. "I did it!" She smiles as she watches a wildflower bloom.

"Well done." Kurenai nods approvingly at the sight of the little red flower. "You are improving more quickly than I thought. The growing of plants can take many moths to many years to master. You are off to an excellent start."

She smiles at the red flower. She wasn't sure why, but she associated it with Sasuke. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you though." Probably because it was the color of love and lust. Both of which she had gardens worth when it came to her forbidden love.

"You could have, it would simply have taken you longer to learn." Kurenai pats her cheek softly. "Is something the matter, child? Your minds seems far away." It wasn't an unpleasant look, but… "Are you perhaps…thinking of someone?" Hinata was rather young for such a thing, but perhaps it was the fleeting infatuation of a child. Such things did happen often enough.

"You're very kind." She smiles at her and then frowns at Kurenai's words. "I think of a lot of people." Sasuke the most of all though. It hurt her that he had deceived her in a way, but he hadn't lied and there was a good chance he was under orders. He might not even not have known what was inside that scroll.

"Perhaps…" Kurenai laughs softly. "But I think that you have someone rather specific in mind at the moment. A young man, perhaps?"

Hinata adored Kurenai, but giving away Sasuke's identity could be a death sentence. "I worry for Neji." Which was true. This way she wouldn't be lying to her teacher, but could keep Sasuke's existence a secret. "This war takes a heavy toll on him."

"Yes, as it does for us all." Kurenai sighs, backing away from her curiosity. "Though your cousin is not what I meant. However, if you do not wish to speak of whatever boy it is that has caught your attention, that is fine. I was not going to ask for his name."

"Thank you." Hinata smiles at her gratefully. "I know by elvish standards, I'm far too young for such things and father would never approve." That was also true, but she was going to leave out the part about Sasuke being from Thiral.

"But you do like this boy?" Kurenai smiles back at the girl. "Everyone deserves that light in their life, regardless of what standards their parents might have."

She sighs and shakes her head. "You're going to think that I'm foolish." She was only a child in Kurenai's eyes. "But I love him." She loved him and she couldn't be with him or at least it was highly unlikely, maybe after peace was won.

Such a sweet child. "I do not think you are foolish for loving someone." Kurenai laughs softly. "So long as you have not yet tried to be too intimate with him, I do not see an issue."

Well she had kissed him and rubbed his ears. "Really?" Which apparently for elves might be slightly similar to rubbing well...larger body parts. Hinata wasn't entirely sure yet. "Oh good." She sighs in relief.

"Does he treat you well, at least?" If the boy was not treating her student properly, well, Kurenai would have some words for him.

"He treats me very well." As well as he could given the situation. She smiles thinking of her knife and the lock of hair he had given her. "You don't need to worry about that." Though if worst came to worst, could she really fight him on the battle field?

Kurenai nods. "That is good. You must be sure to value yourself as much as you value your love for this boy." And that love would surely spur Hinata's magic into growing ever faster.

Hinata figured that was probably as close as elves got to The Talk. "I will." She smiles and turns her attention back to the flowers, causing some more to bloom.

"Excellent work." Kurenai passes Hinata a thick tome. "This should aid you in your studies, I once used it myself to learn how to heal. Perhaps you might learn to do the same." Healing seemed to be an art that would suit the princess' gentle demeanor.

"I"m flattered and I'll certainly read it." Though healing struck her as much more complex than growing flowers. "Thank you, Kurenai Sensei."

"You're welcome, my dear." Kurenai looks to the sun high in the sky. "I do believe that our lessons are over for today. Perhaps you should take this time to practice on your own."

Hinata nods. That sounded like a good idea. "Alright." Though she probably should learn some sort of magic she could use on the battlefield. The flowers were beautiful, but she doubted her enemy would be won over by them, if the peace talks failed.

Kurenai pauses, before leaning close to Hinata's ear. "The magical tomes in the royal library are kept in the eastern wing if you wish to study further on your own." It was likely best that no one know that she knew as much about that library. There were those who might assume things.

"Thank you.'" She smiles at her and heads off to the library. "I wonder if she can read minds." It was starting to seem like her Sensei could.

The royal library was a place out of a true fantasy, with towering bookshelves that reached up several stories. Scrolls lay in cubbies, and desks lay scattered through the room, while the middle of the library was graced by a large open space, the floor decorated with a map of Avalon. Everything was bright and clean, and exuded the scholarly air that Aladel prided itself on.

Hinata wasn't even sure where she should begin to start. She decides to check under O for offensive spells though. "It's as good a place as any." She smiles to herself.

However, she was dismayed to find that the books were not organized alphabetically, but by subject. The first tome she finds reads 'Oversights of Transformative Magic'. It was the section on changing and bending the world to one's will.

"Not exactly what I was looking for, but it might work." Hinata's eyes scan the pages curiously. "Bending the world to my will sounds like something that could come in handy."

Within the first ten pages of the book were sections listing topics such as the growing of plants, the bending of stone to aid in constructing cities, and various other sections dealing with the in depth mechanics of altering the terrain.

"Altering terrain is likely far above my ability." If she could bend stone, maybe she could hurl the stone at her those attacking her. "Though the stone thing might work."

The diagrams in that section of the book detailed gigantic masses of cliffs, plateaus, and mountains, delving deeply into the various forms of architecture found throughout Avalon, and how stone might we warped and bent through magic to provide massive foundations for cities. Accompanying the diagrams are long incantations and complex diagrams that combine many forms of magic.

Hinata sighs realizing that and tries B. Maybe that section was designed for Beginners? "I can't do that." That much was obvious. that sort of magic would take years to master.

'Black Magic of the Orcs: A Theoretical Study'. A thick, leather-bound book sitting beside many other such books, all worn and some slightly damaged by water or fire.

She frowns in frustration and sighs. "Forget the prince." She thinks to herself angrily. Whoever organized this library was the one who really had it coming to them. Hinata the urge to scream in frustration as she puts the book away and looks around for a librarian. Did they have librarians here?

There's a flutter of movement by one of the shelves further down towards the southern section. An elven man tending to the large, unrolled maps of the world.

"Excuse me, Sir?" She didn't really know how to address anyone who wasn't a Lord or a Lady in this place. "Could you please help me? I'm looking for beginning spells of the offensive variety."

The man begins to turn, a frown on his face. "My apologies, but those tomes are off limits to-" He freezes quite suddenly, before bowing his head in an instant. "My apologies, Your Highness, I did not expect you today." His frown melts into a look of confusion. "Is there…something more specific that you would like to see?"

"There's no need for apologies." Hinata smiles at him, trying to reassure the man. "You're just doing your job. Not exactly, just you know offensive." She sighs and shakes her head sadly. "I'm afraid that this war might be inevitable and if that happens, I want to be able to defend myself and others. It's just...I'm still learning magic. So I thought it best to start at the beginning."

The archivist nods slowly. "Then perhaps…you might start with defensive spells. They are far less dangerous to learn, less difficult than enchantments, and better for confined spaces and safe supervision than elemental magic. Some are also suited as both defensive and offensive magic, should you apply them creatively."

Hinata nods as she thinks this over. "Alright. Defensive spells sound like a good idea then." She smiles at him. "Where can I find them?"

"Defensive spells…" They had many such tomes, but for the princess… The archivist was forced to consider the matter carefully. "Ah, perhaps the Beleran Compendium of Defensive Magic. It comes from the northernmost city of Aladel, Belera, and constitutes the most comprehensive selection of defensive magic in the kingdom. You will find that on the third shelf of the fifth row in the eastern section, beneath the sigil of the golden sun. It is one of the largest tomes in the collection, and is adorned with re binding and golden script."

"Thank you." Wow that was specific. "I really do appreciate it." And with that, she follows his instructions until she finds the tome in question and begins reading.

The foot-thick book was filled to the brim with defensive magic. Barriers and repulsion spells of all kinds, some more effective against animals or orcs, or even the undead conjured by a necromancer. That was not all, however, for repulsion spells often involved elemental magic or light magic. Entire sections were dedicated to the harnessing of light as a defensive power, a defensive power with quite the impressive side-effects. Blindness, physical repulsion, the burning of skin, and its effectiveness against creatures of the darkness, to name but a few.

She blinks as she reads all of that. "Light magic seems the best for defense." Though she wasn't really sure how to wield the different branches, she continues reading and decides it was best to get started now. While there was still time.

* * *

The old, wizened, bitter king of the orcs cracks his first smile in over three years. That brat of an elf whose dormant power was dangerous to raise even his hackles was making his last mistake. At least, if his informant was any kind of competent. Contained within the latest letter were details of the Uchiha brat's latest plan, one that was designed to have him killed. The idiot child, behaving so recklessly for something that could be easily replaced. Kingdoms rose and fell, families came and went, but one's own life? No…that was something precious. All else was…expendable.

Sai watches as their King smiles. "Your Majesty? You seem rather pleased." He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not though. "Pray tell, what is the good news?" It had been so long since he last smiled that this might actually an indication of insanity more than happiness. He'd have to read very carefully here.

Danzo tucks away the letter in cruel satisfaction. "The Seeker taken in by the Uchiha three years past is walking to his doom. He has offered his execution as a way to settle a blood feud and bring peace between the elven realms. He knows nothing of his power and the idiot child would give it up in an instant."

"That is indeed wondrous news." Seekers were extremely rare, and powerful to match. "He'll happily march off to his own death before he can become a threat to our way of life." Sai smiles.

"And the Uchiha will not have his power when we rise again. Not only that, but the sentimental fools will be crippled by the loss of their beloved son, swearing vengeance against their foes for his death." Nothing could have been better, lest he had planned it himself. "The elven king is poised to accept the 'bid for peace' and the boy will be dead within a month."

Sai's smile only grows. "Perhaps the best news that our people have heard in over a thousand years." He bows to his king. "Is there anything you wish of me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes…" Danzo's eyes flicker over the elf, one of the very few welcome in his kingdom, one he had raised himself from a tender age. "I will prepare a letter in response to our informant and stress that the king is encouraged to accept the bargain. The boy's death will signal the fall of his kingdom, and the rise of our own." Should it all proceed as it appeared, that is.

"Of course and I shall deliver it with all haste." Sai nods at him. "As is proper." As if he would dare to do anything less. Danzo was a strong king and not one to be defied.

"Good." Danzo's eyes follow the young elf out as his smile returns. It would soon be a very good day for the orcs. They would claim the vast swaths of land that the elves had taken for themselves. Gold, silver, food, knowledge, power, all would be their soon enough. And for that, any Seeker within their world would first have to die.

* * *

Sasuke sighs, opening the roll of parchment that contained his complex diagram of spells. A magical lock, able to be opened only with his power, a horrendously difficult spell that could work through bloodlines, a splotch of his and Itachi's blood from a particularly enthusiastic sparring session, and a spell to record and make permanent a magical oath. They were the ingredients for the spell he had devised to force the peace to be kept, no matter how his clan might feel about his method.

The parchment glows, new characters appearing in the rings of text that outlined the promise to be made, and the closing of any loopholes he could think of. The spell was set. And for that, Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. His people would be safe with this, his father would not be able to act against his own wishes, there would be no revenge this time. All thanks to Itachi's vaguely worded promise, the entire bloodline would be made to keep it, unless his bid for peace failed completely.

Rolling the scroll back up and sealing it away beneath his bed, Sasuke makes for his door. He was determined to enjoy himself for a little while longer, at least.

Mikoto was waiting outside his door. "Are you sure that you want to learn how to do the water lasso?" His magic was powerful, but it seemed like lightning was what he was best at. Though water and lightning would be quite the potent combination.

Sasuke nods determinedly. "I figure that I might as well. It might help me figure out how to channel my lightning better, anyway." And if something bad happened, well, he'd likely only electrocute himself.

"Alright. Well given your talents, we should probably go to the courtyard." She smiles kindly at him as they walk off together side by side. "I suppose it should be easier for you to use than if you were more attuned to fire, but lightning...well at least this won't be boring."

"No it will not." Sasuke was actually kind of excited. For just a little while, he could forget about everything and just focus on the moment. "I doubt Itachi is ever bored when I'm practicing with my lightning."

Mikoto laughs softly. "He mentioned that you have a habit of sparking him." Seh smiles and leads him outside. "Well water is a rather versatile element. There are many things that you can do with it. Making a rope out of it should be impossible, but this is magic."

"And when magic is involved, all of the rules change." Sasuke smiles as they approach the natural spring in the middle of the leafy courtyard. "It's like bending the laws of physics. Thermodynamics, especially."

"Mhm." She nods as she conjures the water lasso with a few waves of her hand. "I've done this since I was a child, so it's easy for me." Mikoto sighs and looks at him. "It will be difficult for you. Almost impossible really, but I have faith that you'll eventually get it though." Just probably not today, she thinks to herself.

"Maybe…" Sasuke watches the display, summoning magical energy to the tips of his fingers. He was always more of a practical learner, so the best way to go was just…to try it out. Which turns out to be a very bad idea, his attempt only shooting lightning through the air, narrowly missing the fountain, but scorching the dirt just on the other side.

She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well it was a good try." It seemed that Sasuke had two modes. ON and OFF. There wasn't much of a between. "Try to summon your magic, but less...energetically." She smiles at him. "Think of it as painting a canvas rather than swinging a sword." And if that didn't work, she'd be forced to resort to more...colorful metaphors.

Sasuke grimaces at the admonishment hidden behind his mother's smile. He overdid it, that much was painfully obvious. "Okay…" He summons only a little magic, focusing on the water. Like painting a canvas… Flashes of light spark at the ends of his fingers. He twitches as sparks dance between them, making his fingers tingle. That definitely wasn't water. "Damn it…" He was being gentle, but he was still only getting lightning.

"That was better." She smiles at him reassuringly and presses her forehead against his. "Lightning is your most instinctual connection to nature. It's natural it would spring forth before water or something else." Yes, she was going to have to take drastic measures. "Perhaps, painting was the wrong metaphor to choose."

Her son was likely going to blush and sputter, but by human standards he was an adult. "Instead of a brush, imagine it was a lover." She pauses as her own ears were turning a rosy shade of pink. "One gets further in most cases with a gentle caress than a grope. That and water is generally viewed as more sensual than lightning. Which is powerful and beautiful, but generally more associated with pain." Which was an asset on the battlefield. "Lightning is a great power for the battlefield of course and no element is better than the others, but they each have their own unique strengths and weaknesses.

Sasuke's cheeks and ears burn scarlet, and he lowers both his hand and his gaze, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "That…is not the kind of advice that I want to hear from my mother." Because it made him think very inappropriate things about Hinata.

"Well I surmised that." She could only hope that her own blush was starting to fade. "That's why I tried the paintbrush first." Whatever worked as humans said?

His face still sporting a furious blush, Sasuke lowers his hand and goes to sit on the ground next to the fountain. He dips his fingers into the water, feeling it against his skin, trying to maybe lower his body temperature that way. "Magic is…complicated."

"It depends on the magic and if you're trying to do something that you're naturally inclined towards or not." She nods. "But I can see why you would say that." Gods and goddesses knew that she didn't really understand some of the things he said about science.

"I suppose…" Still, that didn't make it any easier to grasp. His efforts change from trying to create a rope to trying to at least make the water adhere to his fingers. "I guess I'm just more suited to the dangerous, explosive spells than the gentle and intricate stuff." Though he managed intricate spellwork well enough, as long as he had time.

She nods in understanding. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Mikoto watches as he tries again. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's still frustrating." It wasn't often that he found something that was just…almost impossible for him to do. And the water just didn't want to stick at all. So he lays his head down as he plays with it a little more idly. After all, he seemed to have a lot of magical accidents, maybe he just needed an accident here as well.

"I didn't expect you to get it on your first try." She chuckles softly at him, remembering Fugaku's own disastrous attempts at expanding his magical repertoire. "It's alright. Your father can't even do this."

Well, that made him feel a little better. "Alright…" He keeps the magic flowing, trying to…change the current somehow as lightning keeps sparking from his fingers, even underwater. He sighs unhappily. "I guess it's just going to be grinding practice…"

"You'll get it eventually." She smiles, joining him by the fountain and resting her hand on his head. "You're even more stubborn than your father." Books should probably be written about her husband's stubbornness, something that her baby boy had definitely picked up on the last few years.

Sasuke sighs and turns his head, looking up at his mother with weary eyes. "Stubborn and proud of it." A small smirk curves his lips. "After all, the palace would be boring if I wasn't tossing lightning bolts and climbing through windows, right?"

"I think that we could probably manage without that." Mikoto laughs lightly as she kisses his forehead tenderly. "But you do have a way of bringing new life to it. I just hope that you don't accidentally destroy it one day." She shakes her head as if banishing the thought. "Though I suppose we can always rebuild."

Laughing softly, he rests his head in his mother's lap. "I'll try not to destroy anything too important." He felt the guilt rising as he closes his eye, his anxiety starting to return. "…Would you braid my hair." It was something his mother liked doing for some reason, weaving braids from his spiky locks, but it was also rather soothing to Sasuke's nerves, always had been.

She smiles at him. "Always. Though would you prefer to do that in your room?" Mikoto didn't want to embarrass him. Well at least not too much and she knew that it might be embarrassing for a man to have his hair braided by his mother in public.

"Here is fine." It's not like there was anyone in the courtyard, and it would hardly be the most embarrassing thing Sasuke's family had done to him. In fact, this wouldn't even make the top fifty list. Most of those spots, of course, were filled by Itachi's antics.

"Alright." Mikoto shifts slightly, moving herself into a more comfortable position, and gestures for him to sit in front of her. "It's been awhile since you last asked me to do this." She had thought maybe, he thought it was too childish for him anymore. "If it's about the war, we will find a way to keep our home safe." Once he was seated, she begins brushing his hair. The woman always carried a brush in one of her pockets. Apparently, it was just part of being a Queen. You were always expected to look your best.

Sasuke leans back against her knees, feeling her brush through the hair by his temples, just behind his bangs. It was usually the place she started, often braiding the strands towards the back of his head to keep them out of his eyes. "I am worried…I just don't want anything to happen to this place, to the people here…"

She smiles and brushes there rather thoroughly. "I know. You have a good heart Sasuke." After that, she proceeds to brush the longer, more unruly raven black locks at the back of his head. "I think that's one of the things that brought you to us." Mikoto didn't completely understand how the magic worked that brought him there, but she was very grateful it had.

"Yeah, it might be." Though Sasuke knew it was really because he wanted a family, and the book decided that this was the best place for him to find that. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mikoto continues brushing his hair. Gentle and slow strokes. "And I always will. Nothing is ever going to change that." She smiles and begins braiding. "Not even the war."

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles softly. "The last three years have been the happiest of my life. And it's all because of you…Father…Itachi…"

Why did that sound like a goodbye? "I'm glad to hear that." She frowns as she looks at him while tilting her head in confusion. "Is it just the war that is troubling you?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nods, closing his eyes. "I know, it's silly. I just…wanted you to know is all." He didn't like the idea of deceiving his mother, but he wasn't lying, at least. He'd never forgive himself for outright lying to her.

"Well I'm glad." She smiles as she continues braiding his hair. "Hmm. That's strange. One lock is a lot shorter than the others." Mikoto shakes her head. "Did someone give you an unintentional haircut during sword practice?" She laughs quietly at the very thought.

Sasuke opens his eyes, blinking as he forces away a blush. "Does it look weird?" He hadn't really bothered to stop and check the place where he'd cut off the long braid, so he wasn't sure if it was even or not. Well, obviously it wasn't even, after all it had been at least a foot longer before.

She shakes her head. "No. It's fine. I didn't even notice it until I was trying to braid it." Mikoto smiles reassuringly at him. "These types of things happen when you're playing with swords."

"Or daggers." Sasuke rolls his eyes, after all, it was a dagger, not a sword. "All it got was the braid, though, I'm fine."

"Yes, it's a good thing that it got your hair and not your face." She beams at him proudly. "Such a handsome boy."

Well, at least she wasn't calling him beautiful like Itachi had a habit of doing, the asshole. "Yeah, a good thing." Sasuke drinks in his mother's smile, her presence as her fingers run through his hair. It was nice, calming, and as much as it made his heart ache, it also gave him just a little more courage.


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

Neji was rather impressed by his cousin's study habits, she was delving deep into a book concerning defensive magic. Not that she would ever be expected to fight, but perhaps it might prove useful in another way. "What spell has caught your eye, cousin?"

"Oh I'm looking at all of them." She smiles. "Any that I can learn quickly." Hinata looks at her cousin.

He frowns, staring at the large tome. "You have been reading it for nearly four days. Are you having difficulty in choosing a type of magic to learn?"

"Not exactly." Hinata shakes her head. "It's more like I'm trying to learn as quickly as possible."

As quickly as possible. "You do realize that memorizing and mastering that entire tome will take decades." Neji was slowly becoming seriously worried for the state of his cousin's mind. "It is not a quick study."

The bluenette sighs. "I'm not trying to master all of it, just what I can before the war strikes." Which would likely only be half a dozen spells, but she wanted to make them count.

Neji smiles, sitting himself beside her. "Then rather than trying to divide your energy in too many directions, I suggest focusing on a single kind of magic, and learning everything that you can from that discipline. If you wish to learn quickly, it is one of the more efficient methods. It focuses carefully on the basics, allowing you to learn the more powerful spells more quickly than from several disciplines, which each have their own collection of rules."

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Hinata frowns. "But I don't really know which kind of magic to focus on." She had no idea. She could grow flowers, but that didn't mean much on the battlefield.

"Is there something in this book that appeals to you? There may be a pull towards certain disciplines that you would naturally find easier." Neji turns the pages back towards the index. "Some may not be possible for you to perform at all, therefore, it's important to choose your battles, or lessons, carefully."

"Well I'm interested in light magic." Hinata nods. "Could you teach me any of that?"

"Light?" Neji raises an eyebrow. "An interesting choice. It is quite powerful when used correctly. It is also something of a talent that runs in our clan. I can certainly teach you to wield light, should you have the natural disposition towards it."

She smiles at this. "Wonderful." Wait. What if she didn't? "Um how do you know if you're naturally inclined towards one magic or another? is there some kind of test?"

Now that was…complicated. "Most who use magic may use many different kinds. However, there are some that come more naturally to certain mages than others." Neji himself practiced light magic quite well, both defensively and offensively. "Very few are impossible for any given person, however, if you find a talent for yourself, it is best to hone it before testing yourself for more. For example…" Yes, that would do nicely.

He holds out his hand, summoning magic to his fingertips, and allowing a small orb of light to grow in his palm. "It may take several tries, however, if you are predisposed to it, it should manifest itself that way while not channeling it into a specific kind of spell. In short, manifest your magic, and it will show you the most natural form of your magic."

"So I just try to summon magic, like I would for a spell?" She tilts her head uncertainly. "And that will manifest my most natural form of magic?"

"Precisely, except that there is no spell. You are simply summoning the energy in its purest form." Neji watches her expectantly. "Try, and we shall see."

Hinata closes her eyes and summons her magic from deep inside her. She holds out her hand and it suddenly feels warm. Not hot, just warm. Like sunshine and when she opens her eyes she sees a small bright ball of light. "I did it!"

Neji's eyes widen. "A single try…that is impressive." He hadn't expected it to manifest nearly so quickly. "I see that you carry the talent of our clan. Very good."

She beams at that. "Thank you. Um, how do I put it out?" Yeah. this was going to take some getting used to.

"Simply cut the flow of energy." Neji's hand approaches hers. "Keeping a spell active for too long will drain your energy, and can be fatal. You must be cautious when exploring your limits."

"Oh right." She quickly shuts off the flow of her magic. "I'll try to be careful." That sounded bad. Her mother had been drained of her energy. This must be what her father meant.

"Good." Neji watches as the small orb of light flickers out. "However, as I am here, that should be of negligible concern. You body will also inform you when you have used too much magic, either by stopping a spell prematurely, or by causing you to become exhausted."

She nods at that. "Well that's good to know." At least she wasn't likely to die of exhaustion. "Anything else that I should know?"

Many, many things in Neji's opinion, but the more complex theories would have to wait. "For now, keep at the forefront of your mind that creativity is key in magic. Every spell we know of was once created by someone, and to create requires the imagination and will to see it happen. Do not place limits on yourself unless they are to preserve your own life. If you think it, will it into existence. Spells are guidelines towards true mastery of a discipline."

"So you're saying, that I can do whatever I like." She smiles at that thought. "That gives me a lot of ideas."

"Within reason, of course." Best to warn her now. "If you exceed your capabilities, you risk harming yourself. When you are learning a new discipline of magic, there can never be too much caution." Neji would rather not see his cousin go the same way as his aunt while practicing new magic.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Well there always has to be a catch." Hinata should have known that things wouldn't be that easy to fix.

Neji chuckles softly. "Yes, well I did say that you should not place limits on yourself, save for your own safety. Caution is for that very purpose. Begin slowly, with easier spells, mastering them before working into the next tier. They become progressively harder, even for an experienced mage. They require more time, or more energy, sometimes both."

"Alright. I understand." Hinata sighs heavily. "Well it's a start." Light was supposed to be good at defense, so she could work her way up from there.

"Excellent." Neji smirks slightly, remembering his own training. "Then we being with orbs, progressing to rays, and then onto protective barriers and other moderately powerful spells."

Hinata nods. "That sounds good." She smiles at him. "Let's get started?"

* * *

Sasuke hangs upside down from one of the many branches spanning the ceiling of the library as he looks down at his brother. It was something he'd done many times before, just hang there, watching Itachi study away. He would make a good king someday, Sasuke was convinced of that much. One day, Itachi would be married, and his wife would be queen, Itachi would be the king, and their children would be princes and princesses. Many tiny Uchihas running around the palace…

So, Sasuke smirks as he opens his mouth. "You know, you'll never find yourself a wife if you stay locked up in here all day, every day." That was still a sore spot for Itachi, so Sasuke just had to make fun of him. "There won't be any baby Uchihas running around if you keep avoiding the women."

Itachi looks at him in amusement. "Foolish little brother." Itachi chuckles. "I'm only sixty-three. I won't really begin to be pressured until I'm at least two hundred." He tilts his head as an afterthought. "I am of legal age, but I am...well for all intents and purposes, a high school senior as you would call it."

"That still makes you old enough to have grandchildren by this point." Sasuke sticks out his tongue childishly. "I'm the one who would be a high school senior. You're about old enough to retire."

"By human standards." Itachi smiles. at Sasuke. "I'm quite likely to live to be at least six hundred by even the most conservative estimate, if I die of old age and perhaps, I'll even live to a be a thousand." He shrugs. His brother still had a lot to learn when it came to elvish culture and biology. "So in the grand scheme of things, I'm quite young. Though I admit by human standards, I'm probably elderly."

"Old enough that if you were human, your hair would be mostly gray." Sasuke relaxes his grip on the branch and drop thirty feet towards the floor, landing on his feet like a cat. "But yeah, you'll definitely live to be a thousand."

Itachi chuckles at that. "You'll likely be joining me." Sasuke's magic was growing by leaps and bounds. "You may have been a late bloomer, but you're coming along quite nicely."

"Late bloomer by whose standards?" Sasuke's heart aches a little, despite his annoyed smile. Expressions were getting harder to fake, running on less sleep.

"Well most children want to learn magic as soon as possible." The other elf smiles at him. "You were more interested in swords."

"Well excuse me for being more interested in something familiar than something not." Samurai and ninjas swinging katanas about were the stories he'd heard as a kid, not ones about people casting magic spells.

He shakes his head. "It's not a bad thing, Sasuke." Itachi nods at him. "It is a very practical skill to be interested in."

"Right, though you still probably wanted me to start earlier." Sasuke walks over to sit on the table next to Itachi's scrolls. "What are you working on?" Itachi was always working on SOMETHING, so it was a fairly safe question to ask.

"I won't lie, I was particularly eager to teach you what I know." He smiles. "I'm working on a shield spell. It's intended to cover the exterior of the entire castle." Intended to, but it was going to take a lot of magic to pull off. Itachi was fortunate that he wasn't the only elf working on it.

Sasuke blinks. "You're going to use that AFTER your shields around the city go down, right?" He couldn't imagine trying to hold both spells at once, it would take way too much magic.

"Yes, it is a last resort of sorts." Itachi sighs heavily. "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

A last resort that Itachi would never have to use, once Sasuke was gone. "Itachi…" Sasuke smiles tiredly. "You'll do your best to protect our people. So I'll do my best too."

Itachi gets up and walks over to Sasuke, embracing him. "Of course. Now, you should retire for the evening." His brother looked exhausted.

"Yeah, probably." Though he doubted it would help much, Sasuke's nerves were frayed worse than the laces of a decade old sneaker. "I'm just…anxious, I guess." He lays his head on Itachi's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment. "The tension is getting to me, has been for a while."

"Well if you like, we could have a healer look at you." He smiles comfortingly. "Massage can work wonders sometimes." Itachi pauses and smirks. "I'll ask for a male healer to do it. They're less likely to try to steal your virtue."

"Very funny." Sasuke rolls his eyes, shoving Itachi lightly. "I am not a princess in need of a prince to protect her virtue." Though speaking of…that was something of a disappointment, but there were worse things than having your 'virtue' remaining intact.

Itachi laughs at the shove. "I suppose not." There was no real malice in it. "But you do need your rest."

"Yes…I know." Sasuke yawns as he heads for the window. "An adrenaline rush should wake me up enough to get back to my room." He hops onto the sill, looking down the sixty foot drop with all of the wall's handholds perfectly visible from above as he makes the first jump.

"Only Sasuke." Itachi shakes his head. "Truly one of a kind. Jumping out of a window before heading to sleep."

* * *

He had debated every point he could think of multiple times, going over every possibility. And ultimately, Kaguya's advice was sound, as always. The offer presented the perfect opportunity to strike at his enemies without losing a single one of his people. Provided that the brat could guarantee his family's cooperation, it was nothing short of flawless. All that remained was to speak with the prince face to face.

Hiashi knew just how to do that. After all, if he accepted the offer, the prince would come. He could be interrogated on the soundness of this bid for peace. And then, he could be executed. The only question was whether to do it publicly or privately.

As he finishes writing the letter, he turns to his most trusted adviser. "What do you think? A public or private execution?" A public execution would have more impact, but a private one would be far more personal. A public execution might raise more questions than a private one, but it might also be better for morale. Decisions…decisions…

"A public one would be best." Kaguya nods. "It would assure our people that the conflict is truly over." She smiles, not believing how well this was going. "As the saying goes, seeing is believing."

"Yes…that is certainly true." Hiashi considers the matter. "In that case, we will require a day or two, no more, to prepare once he arrives. That way it will not be overly rushed, but there will be no time left for anyone to develop any foolish notions of rescuing the boy."

She nods in agreement. "That is a wise decision." Kaguya places her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support. "As always, My King."

"Thank you for your support, Lady Kaguya." Hiashi smiles slightly. "Now, I must go to Neji. He claims that the letter was left for him, and the letter states to send it back through the same channel. That implies that there is a messenger involved. I will allow my nephew to take care of that piece of business."

"That seems like a good idea." She bows to him politely. "As always, Your Highness, I live to serve. Should you have any need of me, do not hesitate to summon me." The ancient elf smiles at him slyly. "Especially in these trying times."

"Of course." Hiashi inclines his head, as it is expected to respect one's elders, and while she certainly aged well, she was just that, his elder. A certain amount of courtesy was expected. "Now, I must see my nephew before he disappears with my daughter for another of her magic lessons."

As he sweeps himself from the room, Hiashi muses over Hinata's progress. Neji had only just begun teaching her, but already she was improving quickly, her magical growth unlike anything the king had ever seen. It was extraordinary. Perhaps she was not merely a scholar after all. Appearances were apparently quite deceiving. Deceiving enough that his daughter on the terrace nearly blinds him with her latest attempt at light magic as he strides towards the two.

"Father!" Hinata smiles at him as she puts out her light. "It's good to see you." She bounds over to him happily and Neji strides over to the king respectfully.

Hiashi blinks the spots from his eyes as his daughter and nephew approach. "Yes, and it is good to see that you are improving so quickly. Rarely have I seen anyone take to our magic as you have."

Neji smiles and nods. "I think the war motivates her." He sighs as he looks at his cousin with concern. "She wants to be able to protect herself and others if it comes down to it. Did you need something, My King?" He bows before Hiashi.

"Yes…" Hiashi glances at his daughter. The girl may be improving, however this sort of business was not appropriate for her ears. "Hinata, I would like to speak with your cousin privately. You may continue your practice, he will rejoin you soon."

"Yes, Father." Hinata knew when she was being dismissed. "I shall see the two of you later." She bows and quickly heads off.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Neji looks at him in concern. "Is this about that other matter we discussed before?"

"It is." Hiashi reaches into his sleeve for the scroll. I have formulated an appropriate response to the offer. And as the letter instructed to return it through the same channel, I presume that you will see that it reaches its destination." He removes the scroll, holding it in the palm of his hand.

He nods his head solemnly. "I will do my duty." Neji sighs heavily as he takes it. "May I be so bold as to ask what you decided?"

The king's eyes grow just a little colder, if a little manic. "He has extended a bid for peace, and after much deliberation and debate over the past weeks, I have decided to honor his request. I have taken counsel on the matter, and so long as it is not an unlikely trap, I will agree to his demand for a cease-fire."

"I won't object to your decision." Neji tries to steel himself. "I know it was not an easy one for you to make. I would ask that you make it quick though." He glances at his uncle. "He is making a great sacrifice for his mother, his people, and even ours though that last part likely wasn't part of his motivation."

"I doubt he will merit a drawn out end." Hiashi had no interest in torturing the boy, it was distasteful and would serve no purpose. It was not the boy who was meant to suffer, but the traitors. "He offered his head, and so it will be by the sword. It will be done in an instant."

Neji seems somewhat relieved to hear that. "Good. I'm glad." He looks outward. "I shall see to it that the boy gets your response."

"Very well, you may now return to teaching my daughter." Hiashi eyes her practicing, pleased by the sight. "It would appear that not only is it a far more pleasant task, but you make for a good teacher."

"I'm not certain of that." Neji shrugs gracefully. "She is quite gifted." Was it because of Hinata's gifts, his instruction, or a combination? Neji honestly didn't know and thus, he was reluctant to take full credit for her progress.

"Indeed…" Hiashi would have to investigate the matter further. "In any case, I shall leave you be. I have other matters that require my attention."

Neji nods in agreement. "Stay safe, My King." These were indeed dangerous times.

As Hiashi disappears, Neji returns to Hinata's side. "Are your exercises coming along well?" She had been practicing every spare moment until she nearly collapsed for several days. Her progress was astounding, but Neji did worry for her.

She smiles at him. "Yes, they're coming along very well." The bluenette nods at him. "Thanks to you."

"That…is good news…" But how would he tell her what she was delivering to wherever she got the original letter from? "Hinata…"

"What is it?" She frowns. "You look sad about something…" Oh no. "He decided, didn't he…?"

Neji closes his eyes and nods. "He has. And I'm to send the response back from whence the original letter came." He hated having to ask. "If you…tell me who it is that gave you this letter, I will deliver it myself."

"I'll deliver it." Hinata sighs as she reaches for it. "He trusts me. He knows me. He doesn't know you."

Neji allows her to take it, his hand feeling no lighter as the execution order disappears into the folds of Hinata's own clothes. "…You know what it says without reading the contents, don't you?"

"I'm almost positive that I do." She shakes her head and looks at him sadly. "You wouldn't look so guilty, if Father hadn't agreed to the offer."

He felt guilty too, Neji had essentially condoned the other's death, and without a battle to be seen. "He said that it will be done quickly, that it will be by the sword. You…should not attend, Princess."

She sighs and holds the scroll tightly. "I don't know. It seems like I should honor him by attending, but I don't know if I can." The bluenette looks down at it sadly. "If I don't, though…it won't make him any less dead."

"That is true, but…you are still young." Neji pats her cheek gently. "There is no need for you to witness something like this yet. It will be quick, but it will also be bloody, you should not be exposed to such a sight."

"I shall think on it and make sure to deliver this." She shakes her head. "No one should have to do something like this."

In an unusual gesture of affection, Neji places his hand behind Hinata's head and pulls her into his embrace. "I know, but to end a war before the armies leave their homes…some would sacrifice anything. He has the courage to do what no one else has dared. We shall soon see if he has honor to match."

"Alright." She hugs him back. "I will make sure to give this to the messenger." Hinata sighs heavily. "He'll see to it that the prince gets it."

"Then we'll continue the lessons tomorrow." After all, Neji wouldn't expect any execution to take place for at least a week or two. It was not a short distance between the cities, several days journey at a fast pace, if not longer.

She nods in understanding. "Alright. I'll leave to see him now." And with that, Hinata leaves the terrace to return to her room. After all, the full moon was only a few days away.

* * *

It was time. Sasuke folds up the letter to his family, leaving it on his pillow as he jumps to the windowsill. He had perfected the art of slipping out at night, unseen to any eyes. Looking back, he takes in the sight of his old room one last time. He would leave everything behind, taking only his armor, weapons, some jewelry appropriate to his station to identify him, and a little food for the journey.

He'd spent the last month with his family, his friends, counting down the days until they would finally have peace. Once he was gone, they would be safe. They would be angry with him, weep, rage, and scream. But he would protect them, because living without them would be worse than death.

Slipping out the window and into the forest, he disappears into the night as he heads for the border of Thiral and Aladel. With any luck, he would make it before the moon rose in the sky, and have a few hours left with his beloved…before shattering her heart into a million pieces.

 _It was happening again. Sasuke's face was blank as he watched the social worker at the door with his 'parents'. His shoulder twinged painfully, but he ignored it, didn't show even a hint of it on his face. The less people knew, the less they would shoot him those pitying looks. He hated those looks._

 _But this couldn't have happened at a worse time. He was right in the middle of seventh grade, he didn't have time to be transferring and catching up on a semester's worth of work at a new school. Well, he could do it, he was smart enough to, but it would mean a lot of sleepless nights. Not…that that was any different than usual._

 _He sat on his duffel bag outside, in which he'd packed everything he owned. This was far from the first time he'd done it, and he expected that it would be far from the last. But as the social worker finishes up at the door, turning towards him as it slams, he looks down at the ground. "Where are you sending me this time?"_

 _The social worker sighs. "This time you're going to Konoha Middle School." The poor kid was extremely bright, but he just couldn't make it work with his foster parents. That or he had the worst luck that the man had ever seen. "Perhaps, it will be a better fit for you." Kakashi smiles at him._

 _Well that and a school for children who had extremely wealthy parents. Sometimes these children got based in on merit, but sometimes it was obviously their parents money that did the talking. "Well what's done is done. Tomorrow is a new day and all that!" He claps Sasuke on the back as cheerfully as he could manage._

 _Sasuke tries not to wince as his shoulder jolts. "Yeah…" That meant that he was going to Tokyo this time. "So I'm going to the rich kid school?" Why would they put a foster kid, whose record with a family was ten months, into that kind of school?_

 _Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head. "Well I guess that's one way of looking at it." He smiles at Sasuke as they get into his car and drive off. "You never know, maybe this will be the one."_

 _"That's what you said last time." Sasuke knew that Kakashi meant well, but he was just getting tired of bouncing around from one place to the next. And he knew that it wasn't Kakashi's fault, but he always seemed to end up in the worst places. It's like someone had it in for him. Maybe for being the only one to survive the car crash when he was four. Maybe this was his punishment for surviving when his real family didn't._

 _"Well sooner or later, it will be the one." He continues driving and shakes his head. "It wasn't that long ago, that I was in your position. My mother died when I was too young to remember her much." He glances at Sasuke briefly before back at the rude. "And my father died when I was a teenager. I know what it's like, Sasuke. In the absolute worse case scenario, you're an adult at eighteen...no more foster homes at that point."_

 _Sasuke wasn't sure he could take another five years of this. "Whatever…" He didn't even have the energy to argue. "…Am I a bad luck charm? A curse?"_

 _Kakashi sighs. He would have hugged the kid if he wasn't driving. "You aren't a bad luck charm. It's just foster care is a hit or miss thing and most kids have more misses than hits." That was one of the worst aspects of the job really._

 _"Then why does no one want me?" Didn't people like to adopt younger kids? He'd only been four years old when his parent died, he was still tiny, but past the stage where he needed to learn to walk or talk or use the bathroom. Cute, but not high maintenance. And he was really smart, so why did he just get tossed from one foster home to the next? He would almost prefer an orphanage._

 _"Sasuke there are a lot of people who would want you." Kakashi shakes his head and sighs. "Sometimes the system isn't good at matching people is all. Maybe, this time it will work out." Honestly, he was about half ready to take Sasuke in himself, but a bachelor applying to take in a teenager...well that would be a hard sell._

 _"Maybe…" Sasuke's eyes trail to the window, watching listlessly as the scenery rolls by outside. He wasn't going to bet on that, though. Those 'people who would want him' must have been on the other side of the world, because they definitely weren't here._

Sasuke shakes his head as he races through the trees at superhuman speed. It was definitely one of the perks of being an elf that he'd liked. Along with the strength, of course. Those were always a fun combination.

But there was no point in thinking about the past now. He may have been a bad luck charm, and who knows, maybe his curse was why the tensions got worse in the first place. But at least now…now he would be able to purge himself of some of that bad luck, and maybe bring some good luck to the people who gave him the love he'd always wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. There is some citrusy goodness and a very dramatic entrance in this one. Happy reading!

Chapter 15

Hinata makes her way to the meeting spot with a heavy heart. "I'm an accessory to a political execution." The bluenette sighs as she clasps the scroll tightly in her hands. Part of her just wanted to burn it, but the prince would likely find another way to sacrifice himself, even if she did.

She looks around anxiously. Sasuke would be here soon. If he could. If it was safe. So many ifs, but he had never failed to come before. Hinata could only hope that he wouldn't fail this time either.

Sasuke sees Hinata from a distance, stopping silently high above her in the trees. He tilts his head, spotting the scroll in her hands. His answer. What would decide his fate now rested in the hands of his beloved. He could only hope that she didn't know what kind of burden she was carrying. That would make it just a little lighter.

Not caring for concealment charms to disguise his appearance this time, he drops from one branch to another soundlessly. Each movement brought him a little closer to Hinata, until he sat on a twenty foot high bough above her, smiling down at her. "Hinata…"

"Sasuke." She sighs in relief. "No one knows that you gave me the letter." The bluenette watches him with concern, noting that he wasn't wearing his disguise. "Your charm isn't on." Why was he taking such a risk or did he sincerely just forget?

Smiling softly, he drops from the bough, landing lightly on the ground. "I know, there's no need for it right now." He approaches her slowly, raising a hand to her cheek. "And thank you for delivering the letter, His Highness will be quite pleased. Your cousin didn't give you any trouble though, did he?"

She sighs again and leans into the touch. "No. Neji was very understanding." It wasn't Neji's fault that he was approving of this. She was in her own way, however reluctantly. "He's a practical elf, but he has a good heart underneath it all."

Sasuke frowns at the sight of Hinata's sigh. "You know, for someone delivering what's essentially an armistice, you don't look very happy. Did something happen?"

"You really don't know what's inside it, do you?" She lays her head on his chest and tries to burrow against him. "It might be better that way." If Sasuke didn't know the prince was sacrificing himself, he wouldn't feel what she felt. "I guess it doesn't matter in the long-run. Father has agreed to the terms. If the prince's family agrees, the peace will hold." At a terrible cost, but it was one life to save what may very well be thousands.

Sasuke's heart nearly stops right then and there. "You…know what's in it?" But she wasn't crying or screaming… "Did you read it?" He silently prays to every star that she didn't.

"I didn't read it." She shakes her head. "Neji told me what was in it." Hinata kisses his cheek. "The prince is very brave." Right. She didn't know Sasuke was a prince. Only that he was from Thiral.

Sasuke suppresses the urge to smile wryly. Of course Neji wouldn't say his name aloud in front of Hinata, so she wouldn't make the connection. "I'm sure that he appreciates your view of his courage. I'm just sorry that you had to know the contents of the letter."

Hinata shakes her head as she snuggles against him more. "I was likely going to find out anyway. I doubt his execution would be kept secret from the public and even if it was, my father likely would have told me." It wasn't right. "Besides, it would be spitting on his grave to remain in ignorance forever."

He sighs softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I can see why you would say that, but there's no reason to subject yourself to it." Perhaps he needed to reassure her a little. "And he has made sure to use magic to ensure that so long as your king holds up his end of the peace, his own family will be unable to pursue revenge."

"That sounds like powerful magic. What did he do to his family?" What could possibly make them accept this. "Is he erasing their memories of him?" Even if he did that though, they'd likely find out. Her father or surely, the elves of her home would say something to someone from Thiral. "They'd likely find out, even if he did though. Wouldn't they?"

Sasuke bites his lip for just an instant. "A blood pact. By weaving together many spells and using his own blood, and that of his brother, as well as a twisted promise, he wove together many difficult spells to ensure that no one in his clan could either initiate or condone an attempt at revenge. Thiral's hands are tied, so long as your king respects the cease-fire. If Hiashi attacks early…the network of spells will come undone. All the spell requires now to make it concrete is a few drops of blood from a Hyuga to bind their bloodline to the contract, and then it will be locked with the prince's magic before he dies."

"He didn't tell them." That's why he went to such elaborate lengths. "The prince's family. They don't know yet." She could only imagine their grief when they found out. And they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "I don't know who I feel worse for. The prince or his family." Hinata sighs as she clings to him. It was selfish and she knew that, but she didn't want him to go. "He's lucky to have you to confide in, but let's not think on this anymore." She leans up and brushes her brow against his. "At least for a few minutes."

"That would be nice…" Sasuke closes his eyes, leaning back against her, taking in her scent, her presence, everything soft and gentle, but determined and strong that made her…Hinata. Strong enough, he hoped, that she would be able to forgive him and move on.

"I still have your hair and the knife." She looks up at him as she brushes her lips against his. "Just so you know." Things would have been so much easier, if she had ended up in Thiral or he had had 'landed' in her home. Maybe, after the war. She mentally corrects herself. "Maybe, after all this is over." Hinata smiles at him. "We can be together and not have to worry about meeting in secret." There would be no war. Hopefully.

"I would like that…" He would, that was no lie, but it wouldn't happen. Still he returns the light touch, kissing her softly, slowly, tasting faint traces of vanilla on her lips.

"Good." Hinata smiles and kisses him back. "Mmm maybe they'll get over their silly hatred of the color black." His hair and eyes were beautiful. Hinata didn't care what Aladel thought about them currently.

"Maybe…" But he knew that it might be too much to hope for that they would suddenly start liking it instead. Maybe their hatred of his family's colors would go away, but he doubted that a place that touted white and gold would suddenly pick up on black. Still, that was a thought for another time. Right now, all that mattered to him was the warm softness of Hinata's lips, and the feel of her slender, if…very curvaceous form, in his arms.

She knew it was a silly thought, but Hinata couldn't help it. "You smell good." Like the forest. Which made sense. He lived in a forest kingdom.

Sasuke chuckles at the observation. "I blame Mother, she likes to add oils to the baths." At least she hadn't tried putting flowery oils in his bath. Itachi had done that enough times to really tick Sasuke off.

"Well that's nice of her." She smiles at him. "Maybe, I'll add them someday instead though." Her eyes dance with mischief.

"That would be nice…" Sasuke's cheeks and ears burn slightly at the suggestion, but not as brightly as usual, tempered by the weight in his chest.

She smiles more and kisses his cheek. "And I know you don't like it, when I say it...but you really do look cute when you blush."

"Tch." Sasuke looks away from her, hiding his face behind his bangs. "I'm not cute. And I bet you'd be blushing and fainting if I was the one saying the suggestive stuff and dirty jokes." He could think of a LOT of them, he was just too nice to actually start shooting his mouth off.

"Yes, you are." Hinata giggles. "And I probably would, but I w-wouldn't mind." Considering everything that they were going through, a suggestive joke wasn't going to hurt much. "I mean you've been under so much pressure, you should take the chance to relax when the opportunity presents itself."

"Can't relax just yet…" Sasuke whirls Hinata around, pressing her against the nearest giant tree trunk, hands held high above her head. "But there's no reason not to give it a try, at least." His lips ghost along the curve of her neck, lightly kissing the creamy skin, being careful not to leave any suspicious marks behind.

She gasps in surprise, but soon was sighing in pleasure. "It's a v-very good try so far." God, that felt good. The princess shivers in anticipation.

Sasuke smirks as his free hand runs along her curves, caressing her hip, and running her dress up a little as he goes to caress her breast. After all, his mother had suggested that you achieve more with a lover with a caress than a grope.

"V-very relaxing." Hinata's creamy white skin turns a rosy shade of red. "Feels so good." She shyly kisses along his jawline and his neck. Apparently, mothers really did know best.

Sasuke groans softly at the feeling of Hinata's lips on his neck. It had always been sensitive, something his mother delighted in taking advantage of when he was younger. He was ticklish there, but Hinata's touch just felt so good. "Yes it does." He releases Hinata's hands, lowering his other hand to grope softly at her breasts as he coaxes her mouth away from his neck and back against his as he slides his tongue into her mouth.

She moans into the kiss and at the increasingly bold touches. "I love you." Hinata smiles at him between kisses. And she meant it. She really did.

Sasuke pauses, smiling against her lips. "And I love you…never doubt that." Gods and goddesses help him, he was in love. In love, and about to die. Could this be any more ironic? Probably not, but he did like those moans, at least. He had no intention of taking her here in the forest, but maybe…just a little more? He plunges his tongue back into her mouth, memorizing each corner and crevice with every nerve on his tongue.

"I won't." Hinata moans into the kiss as he tongue glides against his own. Allowing Sasuke to dominate their kiss quite happily, but also seemingly determined to explore as well. "Now, I know why you got so many Valentines." Hinata giggles for a moment, before continuing to kiss him and her hands wander...to his backside.

 **Warning Lime**

Smirking into the kiss, Sasuke could feel his blood flowing south. He resisted the urge to grind against her, but still pressed closer, despite the armor under his cloak. A little taste of heaven, right when he needed it. Still, his ministrations to her breasts continue, one hand venturing a little lower, slowly, cautiously. After all, he didn't want to press too far, and he certainly didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He just wanted to make her feel good.

The princess currently in his arms didn't seem spooked. Quite the opposite really. She squeezes his backside and deepens the kiss. Completing forgetting that they were in the middle of an orchard and not a bedroom.

Groaning, and his heart thumping painfully fast, Sasuke drops his hands, picks his beloved up, and spins her away from the tree, laying her gently on the ground as he hovers over her, pressing another kiss to her lips as his hands hike up her dress. "Tell me if I'm going too far." His hands wander, slipping under the skirt, toying with the fabric of her under garments, and slipping inside to stroke gently at the dewy folds.

She kisses back eagerly and blinks up at him from her position on the grass. "A-Alright. I'll tell you." Though it soon became much more clear what he was planning. "Ah!" Hinata arches against his touch. His hand had slipped under her skirt was now touching her in ways that no one else had, save for herself. "I like it." He was obviously worried about pushing her too far, but this was alright. Kurenai would probably be moderately scandalized, but this was just caressing in intimate places.

His fingers sink slowly inside, rubbing a little harder as he finds his way to her entrance. Soft, warm, and getting wetter by the second, all very good. "Moan for me, My Heart?"

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata had no problem doing actually that. "Nhh. J-Just like that." In fact it was more like the opposite. She should be embarrassed by the wanton sounds she was making, but Hinata couldn't bring herself to care. "Ah!" The way he was touching her felt too good to resist and he had only just started.

Sasuke swallows her moans in a heated kiss, his fingers pressing deeper inside her, two of them sliding slowly towards where her pleasure spot should be, his thumb searching around for her sensitive pearl. He knew the theory, of course, though he'd never put it into practice. He did not need anyone giving him The Talk. He could learn well enough on his own.

Hinata cries out in pleasure and shudders against him as he touched her there. "Sasuke!" She wasn't moaning anymore. She was screaming. "Nhh!" Her hands fumbling for his pants, wanting to make him feel what he made her feel at least a little bit.

Sasuke chuckles as he reaches for Hinata hands with his free hand. He lifts them up to his mouth, kissing them. "It's alright, you'd have to get my armor off first." This wasn't for him right now, this was for her. He kisses her again, rubbing vigorously as he swallows her screams, muffling them so that the city couldn't hear.

Hinata was going to protest that, but then she realizes that would be a bad idea. "A-Alright. Next time then." Next time, she'd be the one to make HIM scream instead! That thought was soon lost when Sasuke kisses her and rubs her faster and faster. She felt so wet. So close. "Ah! Sasuke!" It was too much. She came.

 **End of Lime**

Smiling, he kisses her again as he gently removes his hand from under her dress. "Satisfied, Princess?" It had been difficult to keep her quiet, but he was fairly sure that no one had heard them out here. And if they had…well, he already knew what was in the letter anyway. At least the thought of that killed his arousal, it would have been difficult and embarrassing to deal with that later.

"Very." Hinata blushes and tries to catch her breath as she kisses him gently and runs her fingers through his hair. "I can't believe we did that." Thank goodness he had good sense to muffle her cries with his kiss.

"I can." Sasuke kisses her back, before pressing one hard kiss behind her ear, in a place where the lovebite would be hidden by her hair. "I've imagined it many times."

Hinata giggles. "Mmm who knew you had a thing for orchards?" She laughs as she slowly stands up again.

Sasuke chuckles. "I have a thing for being outdoors. The orchard is just where we happened to be." He was loath to ruin the romantic atmosphere, but the moon was high in the sky, and that meant he would need time to prepare soon, and Hinata would need to go before she was missed. "Hinata…" He presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "I know that I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I haven't lied, but there's still some things you don't know about me yet, things that I haven't mentioned, or been careful not to. I mean, it's a war zone, so it's kind of expected that I would be able to keep some secrets, but…" He opens his eyes, gazing at her lovingly. "Soon, there won't be any more secrets, I promise."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiles as she snuggles to him. "The outdoors can be nice." Very nice apparently, but she soon frowns. "Well it is war time. I didn't tell you everything either, right away. It's okay." His gaze was so loving, but why was an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach. The feeling of dread.

"Thank you for understanding." He kisses her hair, knowing that she didn't actually understand yet, even if she soon would. By morning, he expected. After all, his plan was a rather…bold one.

Hinata sighs and snuggles against him more. "I'm trying to." She smiles. "You have to go soon, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, and so do you. I know that they'll be out looking for you if you're gone too long. Especially your cousin, if he knows that you're meeting with me tonight." Sasuke could only imagine how badly that sort of encounter would go.

"I'll see you next month." She looks up at him. "Maybe sooner, if the peace holds." She kisses him once more. "I love you." Hinata would have to go though. Otherwise she'd never be able to pull herself away.

It would be sooner, a lot sooner than she was expecting. But still he smiles. "I love you too, and I promise that I'll see you again soon."

Hinata nods as she turns to go. "Soon." She promises as well and with that, she quickly flits off out of sight.

Once his beloved is out of sight, Sasuke opens the scroll and takes in the few words in it. Lightning sparks from his fingers, igniting the parchment and setting it alight. There was no point in keeping it, the bargain had already been struck.

Sighing, Sasuke scales the trunk of one of the trees, climbing high into the boughs where nothing but the birds could see him. He doubted that he would sleep well, but he had to try. After all, he had to negotiate his final terms with Hiashi once the sun was high in the sky. And for that, he would need all of his strength.

* * *

Neji glances at his cousin uncertainly. "Are you certain that you wish to attend a court session this afternoon? I had thought that we were going to the terrace to continue with your lessons." Not that he wanted to discourage her from learning how the court functioned, but he wasn't convinced that she was nearly experienced enough to handle the scrutiny of all the other lords and ladies of the king's court. Magic was one thing, politics was another altogether.

"Neji, I appreciate the concern." She smiles at him. "But I am a Princess in a time of potential war." It was important that people could see her. "I need to be seen. For morale."

He sighs, shaking his head. "I understand that, but appearing on the terraces where the entire city can watch as you practice your magic is somewhat different to sitting in the throne room as the lords and ladies of the noble houses, all of whom are at a minimum a century old, discuss and debate politics."

"I'd rather be there, but if you truly think that I'm incapable, then I shall wait." It would also give her something to do besides relive what happened in the orchard or feel guilty about the prince.

Watching her for a moment, Neji sighs. "Very well, we shall go in through the king's door. There is a small box close to the throne where the royal family may sit and watch the court proceedings without interrupting." He had sat there himself many times in order to learn the comings and goings of the court and its intrigues. "If you are serious about such a thing, I suggest that you watch the nobles carefully. From their actions and words, you may be able to determine which alliances are sound, and which are tenuous. The court is…something of a political dance, with the king at its center."

She nods in understanding. "Of course." Hinata walks through the door with Neji. The bluenette was very much aware that it was far more likely than not, she was being watched. "I understand." That was fine with her though. She was a princess. Hinata was going to be watched, especially in a time like this.

"Then let us be seated." He whispers softly so as not to be overheard by the many sharp elven ears in the room as they proceed to the box.

Normally, Neji could slip in silently, unnoticed, however Hinata…well, the newest addition to her wardrobe was catching a few eyes from curious nobles. The long white silk dress was not nearly the most modest piece in her collection, leaving her arms and shoulders bare, the neckline swooping downward to display a beautiful sapphire necklace, and only just enough of her bosom to still be quite tasteful. Whereas from the collar came soft spikes of a gauzy silk, reminiscent of the wings of a hummingbird. Golden armlets circle delicate biceps, and a spiraling bracelet adorns her left wrist to match the hanging pendant on her forehead. She was…enchantingly beautiful to behold.

She sits down next to Neji. Hinata was glad that she wasn't blushing. Though she supposed in some strange way, it was flustering to have dozens of eyes upon her than Sasuke's. Two eyes darker than coal watching her as he touched her and...she really needed to focus better!

Neji glances at Hiashi, who returns the gaze subtly from the corner of his eye. The king knew that they were present and had no outward objections to them. That was good. This way, they would not be removed from the hall or the proceedings. It also meant that if Hinata was allowed to be here, merely a child, then the content would not be inappropriate to hear. Neji had heard more than enough of topics that he would rather not know anything about, thanks to this court.

Kaguya as always was by Hiashi's side. "Welcome, everyone." The beautiful, ancient elf smiles at the crowd. "We're delighted that you could all be here on this most historic day." She glances at the King as though trying to contain her glee, but even she couldn't manage it fully. "Our King has an important announcement to make."

"Yes, I do." Hiashi's eyes scan the crowd and he smiles at the sight of his daughter sitting with Neji. "It seems that a miracle has happened." She looked every inch a Princess of Aladel and Neji looked every inch a proud Lord. "The war has been averted!" Joyous cheers rang out upon hearing that as well as confused shouting. Shouts demanding to know how.

Neji's fists clench, but out of sight of any of the nobles. To them, he presented the perfect face of calm stoicism. "An innocent is being sacrificed to put an end to a blood feud, that's how." Though his voice is so low that only Hinata can hear him.

Hinata places her hand on Neji's fist, trying to calm him. As much as she felt the same way, causing a scene now wasn't a good idea. They had to remain composed. At least in public.

"The second Prince of Thiral has agreed to be executed to pay for the blood debt that his Queen owes our Kingdom." Hiashi pauses and decides to clarify. "Arrangements have been made to ensure his family will not retaliate. The boy's death will be as swift and painless as possible."

Kaguya nods and places her hand on Hiashi's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. It was difficult though. Difficult to pretend that this news saddened her when it had been her goal for three years. To kill the Seeker and now, to kill the Seekers. That pretty little princess would be next.

"Their kingdom will lose an heir." He nods at this. "A significant loss, even though he is not the eldest and we will not lose a single elf to make it so." Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "This was not an easy decision to make, but in the end...one life to spare thousands seems the wiser choice."

Neji's frustration grew, though he refused to show it outwardly. "Hinata…I once told you that the High Prince, Itachi, he was of age, yes?"

Hinata nods at this. "Yes, you've mentioned it in passing." It was after all, at least one reason why this war had almost happened. "What of it?"

"His brother…" Neji sighs. "Is not. The boy is, according to our reports, barely older than you are." They were about to execute a child, an innocent child. And even though Neji would prefer that to seeing the deaths of hundreds, even thousands of his kin, it did not sit well with him to execute a child.

"I wished that you did not tell me that." The bluenette's eyes lower. "That only makes it worse." She was about to vomit and tears were threatening to well up in her eyes. She couldn't cause a scene. Could he not have the decency to at least wait until they were alone to tell her that?!

Neji takes her hand gently. "Do you wish to leave? There are none who would blame you if that is what you would prefer." This was not something that a child should have to listen to.

"It's too late for that." She jerks at the touch, but they were seated. It was unlikely anyone else had seen the motion. "I'm already here and leaving would be seen as a sign of weakness." A child. Someone who wasn't even an adult was about to die over a misunderstanding that had happened before they were even born!

There's a sharp knock on the door to the throne room, and the voice of a guard filters through a small hole in the door. "My apologies my Lords, Ladies, Your Majesty, but there is a visitor here to address the court."

Hiashi blinks rather shocked to hear that. "Very well. Send them in." He couldn't believe that someone would barge in like that on a meeting like this. It had to be important.

There's a moment of silence, before the guards opens the doors, and a single guard enters the throne room. "Your Majesty, His Royal Highness, the Prince of Thiral has arrived."

Neji's eyes widen. Now? Already? But it was much too soon for him to have arrived from Thiral. He hadn't expected the prince to come, if at all, for at least a week. "He's here?"

Hinata couldn't help, but cover her mouth in horror. "No!" She couldn't believe this. There was a very good chance they might execute a child on this day.

"Very well." Hiashi nods, trying not to show his surprise. "Send him in." He hadn't expected the boy for several days at least.

The guard barely has time to nod as a new figure enters the room, one whose cloak has long since been discarded, displaying the black leather and silver-plated armor of his home. On his back are his sword, his bow, and his quiver, and at the leather belts encircling his waist are identical long daggers. Armed, as appropriate, for whenever he left the confines of his city.

Clear crystals dangle from silver earrings in ivory skin, hair pulled back from the temple in identical braids woven with silver chains and tied at the back of his head, the hair at the back left wild and spiky. Onyx eyes match a grim, calm, but determined and prideful expression. The silver necklace displaying the crest of his house for all to see.

He eyes the court observantly, though in a detached fashion. "As agreed, I have come." He takes a single breath, his eyes skirting over Hinata, lingering for a moment, before falling on Hiashi. "I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Thiral, and I believe that we have a pact to complete, Your Majesty."

"I wasn't expecting you arrive so swiftly." Hiashi eyes the boy from head to toe. "Though that is admirable that you haven't tried to back out." Not that he would have entirely blamed the boy for doing so. He was just a child in the grand scheme of things. "I was going to arrange something for your execution, but if you would prefer to get it over with swiftly, I can summon an executioner and you will be on your way to the afterlife in mere moments." Perhaps it would be kinder to do it quickly. "The decision is yours, Sasuke, Prince of Thiral." He might be a child, but he certainly looked the part of a grown prince. It was almost a pity to kill him really.

Hinata's eyes widen in complete terror. "It can't be." Was Sasuke actually the prince? Was that the real reason why he had given her his hair. "Not him!" Her voice was scarcely above a whisper as she stares at the form of her beloved, arriving and announcing for all the world that he fully intended to die.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the king. "Not without first ensuring that you will keep your word." He reaches for the small compartment of his quiver, withdrawing a scroll. "A verbal pact can be made as easily as it is broken. Do not take me for a naive child, I know when to have insurance that a bargain will be kept."

He raises an eyebrow at that and there were gasps about his audacity. "And what assurance would you have me give you?" How dare this boy, prince or not, address King Hiashi so disrespectfully?!

The scroll floats above Sasuke's palm, before zipping through the air to the king. "I have woven together a blood pact, using my own magic as both lock and key, my blood to bind it, and my brother's blood to bind the clan to it. That is the peace treaty. All it requires is a few drops of your blood and a sworn oath, and my magic will seal it. I am the only one who can unseal it, therefore, with my death, this pact of non-aggression will become permanent. It will spare both our kingdoms, and the many lives that would be lost on both sides were it to go forward." Sasuke had made sure to close every loophole he could think up, he could only hope that he had not left one still open.

Hinata could swear that her heart had stopped beating at that moment. That she was actually paralyzed in shock. She couldn't even breath as the truth sank in. Sasuke was a dead elf walking and he had likely known that well before they had even kissed for the first time. Why?

"I can see that you have given this a great deal of thought." Hiashi gestures for him to move forward. "Very well. Approach as you've earned the right to stand before me while I read your request." The boy was rather thorough. It was almost a shame to kill him. It was a rare elf, even amongst the scholars, who could have formulated such a strategy. "Let us see." He grabs the floating scroll and begins to read it.

Sasuke steps forward, approaching and watching the king, while also keeping a close eye on all of the nobles. After all, if Hiashi turned down this pact, he would likely have to fight his way out of here, and that could get very messy. Not that he doubted he could do it. Getting Hinata out would be the tricky part.

The scroll itself contained the terms of the cease-fire, including non-aggression on the part of the Hyuga and Aladel, and an additional restriction against seeking vengeance on the part of the Uchiha and Thiral, with provisions that include asking others to do it for them, or condoning it at all, extended to every member of the bloodline. The magic itself was complex and powerful, but only the simplest steps remained. For Hiashi, or any member of the Hyuga clan, to add their blood to the center circle of the pact, restricting their entire bloodline both present and future from actions against Thiral.

"You are asking for our kingdom to promise that we'll never attack yours in the future." Hiashi gives him a pointed look. "That's quite a request. There are some elves who can see the future." He had never been one of them. "That is my gift. I am not entirely sure that I can agree to this in good conscience." This type of magic was very powerful. He wouldn't be able to break his word later, even if he wanted to.

"That is exactly what I'm asking." Seeing the future be damned, Sasuke could see exactly what the future would bring if Hiashi refused to sign this pact. "Because I would rather not be the last thing your vanguard sees when they approach Sindaron."

He raises an eyebrow. "You're in my court and you dare to threaten me whilst surrounded by this many of my people?" The elf might not be a martyr. He might just genuinely be suicidal.

Sasuke doesn't flinch in the slightest, small sparks of lightning flickering off him. "It is not a threat, it is a fact that should the attack come, I will be there to meet the vanguard. And that is something that I would rather avoid. So for the sake of both our kingdoms, I would ask that agree to the terms. A permanent cease-fire, and in exchange you can do whatever you will with my life, at your leisure. Those are my terms." He couldn't back down, couldn't show any weakness in the face of this king. "That is why I am here, offering you my head for peace."

"You are the most foolish elf that I have ever met." Hiashi barely refrains from rolling his eyes as he considers the terms. "Though I would rather not subject the ladies of my court to such a display and how would they ever get your blood off of their gowns?" His eyes narrow at Sasuke. "In light of that, I will agree to your terms."

Kaguya could scarcely hide her fury. She had been hoping the two kingdoms would destroy each other. "Unfortunate." Though the word was spoken so lowly, that not even the King heard it and he was standing right next to her.

It would have been far easier for the orcs to watch as they destroyed each other and then claimed the land. "It can still work." Again, the king didn't hear her. His fury at Sasuke was too great to be paying much mind to her and that was very good. She supposed the orcs would just wait until the kingdoms both lowered their guards and then mount an invasion. Not ideal, but doable.

Hinata watches as her father glares at Sasuke and continues looking at what she had termed the Contract. The document that would doom both her and Sasuke. Just in different ways.

Perhaps, she could get him out of here. Later, if her father didn't try to execute him on the spot. He'd never forgive her, but at least he would still be alive. If Hiashi ordered an executioner though, she'd never be able to get there in time. The sword would behead Sasuke long before she was within reach. And it would be over.

Neji's eyes had gone wide. Not only had this foreign prince offered himself up as a sacrifice, but he had the courage to stare the king straight in the eye without so much as flinching. And then there was his magic…Neji could feel it…bubbling just beneath the surface. Had he wanted to, the prince could have turned around and left, and very few would have the power to stop him. Yet here he was, not raising a hand in his own defense, focused only on protecting his kingdom. No…both their kingdoms.

Sasuke's eyes soften only a little. He had won, Hiashi would accept the terms. "Then all you need do is add your blood to the contract and swear that you will never attack Thiral. That will be enough to bind it."

Hiashi removes a dagger from his robes and cuts his wrist only enough to draw blood. "Very well." Allowing a few drops to flow onto the contract. "I pledge never to attack the Kingdom of Thiral." And with that, a bright light encases the scroll, sealing the oath and the contract.

Sasuke breathes deeply, his job complete as the magic for the pact leaves his body. It needed a lot of magic, magic that would have been used for his escape, had Hiashi not agreed. But now…it was over. He had his peace. Now, all he had to do was wait and see when his life would be ended, however long that took.

Seeing Hinata's terror and the shaking of her form, Neji rises to his feet. "Your Majesty, perhaps we might place the prince somewhere until you have decided the date and time of his execution?" His pale eyes flicker towards the dark pair with a spark of relief in them, but very little life. "I doubt that he will attempt to escape."

"Very well." Hiashi watches the boy carefully. "Lord Neji, please see our...guest to one of our spare bedchambers. The finest accommodations available." The prince had a mouth on him, but that was no reason not to make his final days uncomfortable.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Neji pats Hinata on the shoulder, before approaching Sasuke. "If you'll follow me, Your Highness…"

"Alright." Sasuke voice remains toneless, emotionless, as he turns to follow Neji from the throne room. He didn't bother listening for the whispers, or acknowledging the array of looks he was being given. All that mattered was that he'd won.


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This is the one that our She Deserve Better readers have been waiting for. Lemonade now available in the throne room. It came out more sexy angsty than I originally envisioned, but that's because my coauthor added the plot twist of Sasuke attempting to be a martyr. Silly Sasuke. His heart is in the right place though. Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 16

Neji quickly leads Sasuke down what seemed to be a dozen or more corridors. "I know it likely doesn't matter to you, but I believe what you're doing is very brave." There were beautiful paintings of the forest and the city along the walls. Some royal portraits as well. "Not many would give their own lives to stop a war." The walls were baby blue in color and the ceiling was snowy white, with silver and golden chandeliers dotting it. "You're probably saving thousands of lives by giving up your own." A ruby red carpet was plush under their feet. "Though it gives me no pleasure to see an innocent executed."

"There are worse things than death." Sasuke's eyes stray to Neji, recognizing the young lord. "You were the one in the forest that day, in the skirmish with the scouts."

Neji blinks, frowning a moment, before imagining the boy next to him with brown hair and blue eyes. "That explains the sudden retreat." Neji eyes him just as warily. "They were following an order from their prince." He sighs heavily as he glances at a portrait of the king, next to the room that he had decided to give Sasuke for the remainder of his stay. "Though I suppose that is something of a moot point, should you need anything, the servants will provide it."

"I doubt I'll be here long enough to need anything." Sasuke's eyes dull a little as he opens the door. "I knew I was right in trusting you to get my letter to your king."

He nods as he watches him. "Well it's the thought that counts." Neji sighs wistfully as he glances at Sasuke one last time. "You don't deserve this. I wish there was another way, but I promise you that your death will not be in vain." And with that, he departs. The elf would never forgive himself if he lost his composure in front of a child who was so bravely facing his own demise.

"Thank you…" Sasuke smiles faintly. He just wanted this to be enough to protect the people he loved, even if it hurt them. And he knew that it was going to hurt them, badly. But if he lost his family again, he wouldn't survive it this time.

* * *

Hinata waits until it was the dead of night to head towards the room that she knew Sasuke would be staying in. She was wearing a white traveling cloak, but a royal one. So it might as well have been a gown. Though it was underneath the gown that truly would have had everyone's tongues wagging, if they were ever to see it.

The princess couldn't bring herself to care, if she got caught in it or not. "Sasuke!" For all she knew, he could be dead by morning and thus, she wanted to make perhaps his final night in the realm of the living count. "Sasuke!" She knocks on the door again as it occurs to her, she truly had no idea if elves even believed in an afterlife. "Are you awake?" Another knock.

At eighteen, she had only given such things a few passing thoughts before. Hinata suspected that most teenagers were that way. They thought they were going to live forever, but now...forever was far shorter than she expected. Sasuke was supposed to live to be at least five hundred, maybe even a thousand and yet, mere hours might separate him from his demise. It wasn't fair!

The door opens slowly, revealing dark eyes and a pale face. "Hello Hinata." Sasuke was half expecting her to hit him, or maybe yell and scream at him. He'd have no protection from it, he'd removed his armor hours ago. It was sitting on a desk on the other side of the room with his weapons.

"I can't save you." She stares at him as if she was already seeing a ghost. "That contract means I can't save you. Even if I smuggled you out of here, I don't think it would work." And to Hinata, she might as well have been looking at one. "When you said you had secrets, I didn't expect this." Her voice barely audible. Whether she was worried about being overheard or just fighting to maintain her composure was difficult to discern.

Sasuke sighs, turning back into his room, leaving the door open. "It's not how I wanted you to find out." This would have been so much less complicated if she had fallen into his kingdom instead of the enemy's. No…no longer the enemy, Aladel and Thiral were at peace now. They would be…within a few days, he suspected.

That was the wrong thing to do. "One shouldn't turn their back on a princess, when she is addressing them." Almost faster he could blink, the moment his back was turned, he felt a whoosh of wind as the knife he gave her pinned his sleeve to the wall. "I know that things are likely different in Sindaron, but surely the courts can't be THAT different."

It didn't even cut into his skin, just the sleeve. Still, Hinata felt she had made her point. "I'm not going to allow you to retreat into your room." She half glares at him, but the unshed tears made it less potent. "Part of me, a large part wants to scream and rage at you. To hurt you as you have hurt me, but I know that's a waste." So was giving up his life in her mind, she thinks to herself. "I will love and hate you in equal measure for the rest of my long and miserable existence, but not tonight." She sighs. "Tonight, I want you to come with me." He owed her at least that much. Hinata understood why he had kept his secrets, but that didn't make it any less painful. She was entitled to at least one night.

Sasuke eyes his favorite knife, grasping the hilt and pulling it easily from the wall with a flick of his wrist. "I can't leave the palace, you know that." Technically, he probably wasn't even supposed to leave his room, but it's not like he was going to run anyway. "And princess, that rule only applies to those of lesser status. I only assumed that you wouldn't want to continue this discussion in the hallway." Her words hurt him, but he deserved no less, after all he had hurt her first.

"We aren't going to leave the palace. We're merely going to another room." Hinata eyes him as though daring him to protest. "And considering the public spectacle that you made, somehow I doubt you care much if we're overheard. What's the point now?" He'd likely be dead before the next sunset. Maybe a few days, if she was 'lucky'. "You've sealed your fate and mine. Let them hear, if they wish."

Sasuke frowns, stepping away from the door and closing it. He'd just have to humor her for the moment. "That spectacle was to make my point and force Hiashi into a corner. And my fate is the only one that's been decided. The point is to make sure that no one else ends up the same way."

"It wasn't just your fate that was decided. You decided the fate of two kingdoms, your own, and mine." Hinata takes his hand as she leads him down the hall. "Intentionally or not, but I shall deal with that when the morning comes." For right now, she wanted to pretend that tomorrow would never dawn.

It was selfish. Hinata knew that. "It won't take long to get there." To be angry with him. He had saved thousands of people's lives, but he had kept secrets from her. Broken her heart. She half wished that he was actually her enemy. "I want to show you something." A sword to her heart or a dagger to her throat would have been kinder. Anything, but this. "The throne room. It's just down the hall." A few more steps and they would be there.

The throne room? Why would she be taking him there? "Hinata, I don't want to get you in trouble." And he was almost certain that she would land herself in a mountain of trouble if anyone caught them together.

"It's nearly midnight." Hinata leads him into the throne room. "No one will see and if they do, what are they going to do?" She glances back at him. "Lock me in a tower?" Once they were inside she shuts the doors behind them. "Kill me? I'd be grateful for either."

"Hinata!" Sasuke pushes her against the wall, a pained light flickering in his eyes. "I am NOT doing this so that you can just end up dead!" The very idea made him sick. "You just…you don't get it. This is all I can do."

"I'm not going to take my own life." She looks up at him. "I couldn't do that to my father. I couldn't do it to Neji. To Kurenai." Hinata couldn't dishonor his memory that way. "To my people or to you." She squirms against him. "I understand why you're doing this. It's noble and brave." And brushes her brow against his. "But I'm neither of those things." She didn't want to live in a world without him, but Hinata would. "It doesn't matter though. Not tonight." She looks over towards the thrones. "If things had been different, we could have sat on them together one day. As King and Queen."

Sasuke's grip relaxes, and his eyes darken sadly. "Maybe in another lifetime…" He rests his forehead against hers, sighing softly. "The book sent me here to have a family, and I can't lose them again. I can't live through all of that again." His hands slide down to her shoulders, wrapping around her back. "It's not about being noble or brave, it's about being desperate not to go back to the dark place I left three years ago."

In order to escape that darkness, he had cast her into a new one. "I didn't bring you here to debate whether what you're doing is noble or desperate." She slides her cloak off. "I came here because I want to be with you in every way possible and there's a strong chance we may only have tonight."

She kisses him and looks up at him again. "If you left the castle, they would think you were trying to flee." Hinata smiles wistfully. "You told me that you loved the outdoors. Since going outside is out of the question, I brought the outside inside."

 **Warning Lemon**

She'd made a bra of sorts out of wildflowers. They were purple, perhaps violets or lilacs, maybe both. "Neji says that my gift is strong. I might live to be a thousand." She wore an almost transparent skirt made of a silken material that clung to her hips and backside like a second skin, draping sensually to her knees. Her arms and midriff were completely exposed as were most of her shapely legs. "So I want you to love me enough tonight, to make up for all the years that you won't be here."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight before him. She was dressed in…well, basically nothing! "Hinata…" She sounded so serious about it that he couldn't say no. "Okay." He scoops her up into his arms, along with the silken cloak. The throne room, with its hard wooden seats rising in rows on either side of the room, and the uncomfortable looking throne opposite the doors was not his ideal place for making love to her, but if it's what she wanted, then he would take what he could get. "The rest of the night, if that's what you want."

"I can't have what I actually want, but this is as close to is as I can get." She nods at him. "Anything." She kisses his ear. "We can do anything you want."

Sasuke smiles at the gesture, the earring there swaying slightly. "Enjoy ourselves while we can, huh?" He could get on board with that. He sets her down gently on the floor, spreading the soft cloak out beneath her as his fingers toy with the flowers. "You sure know how to be a tease." His fingers work through them, loosening them over the valley of her breasts, not snapping a single stem as the front comes undone, spilling the wildflowers on the floor as her breasts are put on full display for him. "Beautiful…"

Hinata feels her face burn crimson red. "I didn't have much time. I tried my best." Her creamy white, ample breasts were now fully exposed and despite being half clothed, the Princess felt completely naked. "Kurenai taught me how to grow flowers. So I made it myself. Out of my own magics."

"Impressive." Sasuke smirks, pressing a kiss right between the two creamy mounds. "Are you particularly attached to this skirt?" If she was, that was a shame, if she wasn't, well…

"I think it's quite pretty, but if you wish to shred it in a fit of passion I'm not adverse to that." She could always find another skirt. She was never going to find another Sasuke. "Whatever you like. This is our night. Yours and mine."

He chuckles as the fragile fabric tears between his fingers, lying in pieces on the floor. "Good." He captures her lips in a fiery kiss, his hands roaming over her body, caressing and squeezing whatever they could reach. The long sleeves of his dark tunic make a stark contrast to the pale expanse of her skin, even more so than her dark hair already does.

She returns the kiss eagerly. "Very good." Hinata soon closes her eyes. Losing herself in the kiss and his adoring touches. He was neither gentle, nor rough. "You don't have to worry about hurting me. I want all of you." Though Hinata was sure that he was trying to be gentle, curiosity and desperation probably explained some of the more aggressive touches. Not that she minded. "I've never done this before, but don't hold back." They wouldn't get another chance after tonight or at least it was unlikely.

Well, that certainly sent the blood flowing where Hinata wanted it. Enough to make Sasuke groan quietly. "I haven't done this either, so just…give me a minute." His fingers twitch as they massage her breasts, flicking the rosy nipples at every opportunity. He wanted her to be as aroused as possible when they joined together. Half-assing it was just…not something he wanted to do, even if part of him was twitching in anticipation.

"We have the whole night." Hinata purrs into his ear as she nips at it lightly, before licking it. "A minute is nothing in the grand scheme of things." She sighs in pleasure at the touches. The sensual massage of her breasts, soon had her moaning and she could feel herself growing wet. "So when I touch your ears, does it arouse you in the same way as if I were touching you down there?" She giggles into his ear, arching against him.

"Not…exactly." Sasuke bites back a groan as she accidentally brushes against the growing bulge in his pants. He tilts his head slightly, letting her have more comfortable access to his ear, without stabbing her in the eye with his long crystal earring. "Still feels good, though." Probably about as good as she was feeling right now, if those moans were any indication. He dips back down to kiss her, swallowing another round of sweet moans.

She smiles at him. "That's good to know." Soon, she returns his kiss and reaches for his pants. This time, he wasn't wearing armor. "Be a good prince and disrobe."

There's a snort of laughter as Sasuke leans back on his knees, pulling the dark shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor, revealing the well-sculpted muscles usually hidden by his armor, a product of long hours of combat training. His pants and small-clothes follow quickly, leaving every inch of his pale, smooth, and only lightly scarred ivory skin on display. "Better?"

"Much better." Hinata smiles appreciatively as she slowly glides her hands over his chest rather suggestively. "I had been wondering about that. Boxers or briefs," She wasn't really sure what he had been wearing. "It looks like neither, but you didn't go commando." Hinata had half suspected that male elves might just forgo undergarments entirely.

Sasuke chuckles. "Can't really get the usual stuff here, so I have to make do. And going commando would be really uncomfortable to do with armor on." The muscles of his chest flex with every breath, shadows dancing across his skin from the candles lit along the walls.

"That makes sense." Hinata nods. "I've been spending a lot of time in the library lately." Hinata's fingertips continue to trail down his chest, exploring. "Mostly studying spells, but also the occasional book on elvish culture or elvish biology." She looks up at him. "And just so you know, apparently male elves have a faster...recovery time than human men."

The tips of Sasuke's ears go red. "I didn't think you knew about that part." Then again, he'd done a little studying himself. Of a similar branch, but not quite so…natural.

She smiles at him. "Well I thought it might be useful to know about the differences between humans and elves. Sometimes, you can't help but compare." She nips his ear playfully and tugs on it lightly with her teeth before releasing it. "Besides, in this case that is a very, very good thing. I still owe you for the orchard."

With that being said, Hinata moves gracefully to her knees, bending nearly to the floor as she takes the tip of Sasuke's erection into her mouth, sucking lightly as she strokes the rest. Looking up at him, she slowly takes more and more of him into her mouth.

Sasuke leans back on the heels of his hands, panting lightly at the feeling of her mouth, warm and wet around his cock. Much, much better than his own hand, there was honestly no comparison. "Nngh…Hinata…" It's all he can do not to fuck her throat raw as he tries to hold back light thrusts into her mouth.

"Just let me make you feel good." How she managed to make herself understandable with her mouth wrapped around his cock was something of a mystery. Though Hinata apparently had more than one hidden talent as she slowly bobs her head up and down the length of his arousal. Sucking, licking, and even teasing the sensitive flesh with her teeth, but never actually biting.

Knowing that he was close to the edge, Sasuke curses quietly, before wrapping a finger and his thumb around the base of his cock, muttering a spell under his breath as a softly glowing ring encircles it. It's not long before the careful attention pushes him over the edge, panting as he spills himself into her mouth. "H-Hinata!"

She manages not to choke as she licks him clean. Hinata decides he must not have touched himself much because there was a lot of it. She didn't mind though as she slowly stands up and blinks. "Sasuke, what did you just do?" That had definitely been magic.

Rather than becoming flaccid, his erection remains ever present as Sasuke catches his breath. "A trick a friend taught me after he found out I was learning magic. Think of it as…a cock ring with a few magical upgrades."

"Oh." Hinata blinks. "Well that may be the second most useful spell that I've come across as of yet." She wasn't going to complain. "What would my prince like to do next?"

Second most useful? Sasuke shakes his head. "Well, I can think of a few things." After all, she'd done it for him, so why not? He grabs her around the middle, rolls her onto her back and spreads her legs nice and wide for him. "Like this." He trails kisses down from her breasts to between her legs, nipping at each thigh, before licking his way into damp folds.

"Like what?" Before Hinata could ask anything else though, she got her answer. "Mmm. Nevermind." Sasuke was soon leaving a trail of kisses along her breasts and legs. Making her sigh with contentment. that was until he got to her thighs. "Sasuke?" She blushes ruby red. "What are you do-ING?! OH GOD!" On second thought, Sasuke could do whatever the Hell he wanted as long as he didn't stop doing that!

Sasuke pauses for only a moment. "Quiet, princess, we don't want to get caught in here." Then, he presses back against her core, licking his way gently inside her.

"It's o-okay!" She bites her lower lip and moans, squirming against him desperately. "I did a spell earlier. It soundproofs rooms." The Hyuga Princess had been thinking about this all day. Plotting the best use of her time with him. She didn't want to take any chances. "S-So good!" Which was good because rational thought was suddenly leaving her faster than an elf could run through a forest.

This vixen, soundproofing the room for him. He chuckles softly, letting the vibrations travel from his chest, up his throat, and through his tongue as it wraps around the swollen pearl. If the room was soundproof, then to hell with being quiet, she could scream for him.

And scream she did! "SASUKE!" White hot pleasure. Hinata had never associated color with physical pleasure before, but she did now. "Nhh!" Was it like this for him? When she sucked him off, did he feel this good? "Yes!" She could feel herself growing wetter with every lick and suck to her clit. She wouldn't last much longer.

With his lips and tongue occupied, Sasuke slides two fingers inside her as her passage begins to widen. That was good, she would soon be aroused enough to cause as little pain as possible. His fingers quest around for the same spot as only a day before, pressing hard into her interior walls.

"Sasuke!" She moans as he touches that same spot again. "There!" Hinata was barely coherent at this point. She could scarcely do anything more than moan his name. "So close!" She was soaked.

Rubbing the spot vigorously, Sasuke sucks harder, enjoying the moans from his love's mouth. She had such a beautiful voice, perfect for singing, he was sure. And she would sing more for him once he was inside her, loving her with everything he had.

Hinata came with a scream. "W-Wow!" She blushes as she pants and tries to catch her breath. She doubted her face was ever not going to be stained rosy red again.

Rising to his knees, Sasuke smiles down at his princess. "It shouldn't hurt too much now, but tell me if you need me to slow down." He presses the tip of his throbbing, aching erection to her soaked entrance, his lip trailing back up her skin as he fits her legs up and around his hips.

"I'll l-let you know." Hinata promises him as she blushes more. She arches against him. "I should be okay though." She had to be. Nothing was going to stop her from being with him.

"Alright…" He smiles, leaning back up as he pushes the tip inside slowly, gently, the mushroomed head meeting some resistance, despite her insides being soaked and slippery. He looks to her for obvious signs of discomfort, but finds nothing alarming, before pushing past the resistance and sheathing himself deep inside her.

She makes a quiet hissing sound, but soon muffles that by kissing him. Hinata wraps her legs around him tighter, wincing slightly as she rocks her hips encouragingly. It hurt, but not nearly as much as she had expected.

Groaning into the kiss, Sasuke slowly begins to rock his hips, thrusting gently inside her as the pace slowly increases. It was a sweet, slow, and gentle love-making. At least for now. "Hinata…I love you." And truer words had never passed Sasuke's lips.

"I love you too." She smiles at him as she tries to match his pace. "Doesn't hurt anymore." She caresses his cheek and kisses his ears.

Breathing deeply, Sasuke's muscles ripple as he thrusts a little harder, spreading his knees and opening his hips to force Hinata's to widen for him. "Okay…" He leans further forward, bracing one elbow on the floor as he tilts his head and kisses just under Hinata's own ear, the thrusts gaining speed quickly.

Hinata gasps and moans. "Ah!" That felt even better than his tongue. "I like it when you go faster!" She arches against him wantonly.

"Good to know." Sasuke smirks as he breaks Hinata's vice grip around his waist, throwing her legs up over his shoulders as he pounds into her relentlessly. He bends over, rather stunned by her natural flexibility as his fingers close around her wrists. Like this, he could almost bend her right in half.

"Sasuke!" She screams, lost in a sea of pleasure. "Yes!" Hinata was almost dizzy with it, she could feel him completely inside her. Touching that spot that made her see stars as she writhes against him. He had her by the wrists. She wasn't going anywhere. Not that she wanted to.

"Hinata!" Sasuke's own edge was fast approaching, his voice echoing for her in the empty throne room. But even as he spilled himself within her, his arousal did not diminish, and his energy did not wane. "Cum for me, Hinata…over and over and over again." He leans down a little further to nip and growl in her ear. "Hinata…"

She swore she was flying as she did exactly that. "Sasuke!" As if she could resist that command or the growl. "I l-like it when you growl too." She shivers at the nip. Wiggling her hips to encourage him to take her again.

"Good." The earlier caution and hesitation gone, Sasuke releases her legs and flips them over, propping Hinata up on his lap as he thrusts up into her. "Because my voice is the only other voice you'll be hearing tonight."

"G-Good!" Hinata throws her head back in pleasure as she attempts to ride him, rocking against him as she tries to bounce on her new lover. "R-Really good!"

Panting too hard to do much more than huff a little as he slams his hips up, Sasuke gazes up at the gorgeous girl on his lap. His hair, spread out like a crown made of the night sky against the white of the cloak, and hers a glimmering purple in the light of the candles. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, and he was sure that his wasn't the perfect ivory it usually way. This world always did have an incredible way of bringing out even the faintest colors. It was so…vibrant…alive.

Every sensation intensified, every movement slow, fast, and everything in between. Sasuke found his release again before sitting up and bracing Hinata up with his knee as she rode him. His blood pumped hard through his veins, the adrenaline racing through every part of him as his lover moaned and screamed for him. Every kiss, every touch was precious, special, and new. It tingled, a sensation not unlike Sasuke's lightning.

Hinata was delirious with pleasure. "Sasuke!" Everything about him was captivating her. The warmth of his smile. His heated moans and sexy growls. The taste of his kiss. "Need you so much!" The forest, a scent she'd always associated with him. And most vividly, the feeling of him being inside her.

Growling again, Sasuke yanks Hinata in for another kiss as he thrusts deep inside her, having memorized the location of her sensitive place, he would abuse it to her liking until the sun came up, her name the only word spilling from his lips.

That was enough to push her over the edge again. "Sasuke!" She'd lost count how many times that had happened. "I r-really love being an elf, sometimes." Hinata pants desperately trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke smirks lazily, half smiling at the same time. "Comes with a lot of perks, doesn't it?"

 **End of Lemon**

She nods as she leans into him. "Y-Yeah." Like that very useful spell he used earlier. "So good." She kisses him. "But I'm really thirsty." She glances towards the crack under the door, which was not so dark anymore, and winces. "And our time is short." She was probably thirsty from all the screaming she did.

Sasuke smiles sadly at her. "It is…" The spell he'd used on himself for who knows how long finally breaks, and he shudders as his last orgasm washes over him. "There's some wine in my room, if you'd like. I think your cousin had it sent over."

"Alright. We should probably dress and head back." Hinata sighs and glances at the door again. "We've still likely got an hour before even the earliest risers are wandering the halls."

"The annoying ones, then." Like Itachi. Sasuke shakes his head as he pulls out and rolls her over gathering up Hinata's cloak and wrapping her in it. Then, he reaches for his own clothes, pulling them on quickly. "Come on, let's go back to my room. Preferably without stabbing through my shirt this time." He shoots her a pointed look as he scoops his princess into his arms.

She blushes as he scoops her up. "You deserved worse than that." And he knew it.

He smiles sadly as he carries her from the vast chamber. "I know, I did…I still do." But there was nothing to be done. He'd be executed today, tomorrow, maybe the day after that, depending on how much of a production Hiashi decided to put on. "I guess there isn't much point in dwelling on it, though." He can remember the way back to his temporary room easily, taking every seemingly random twist and turn down countless hallways.

She sighs and nods. Brushing her brow against his. "Love and hate in equal measure." Hinata looks up at him. "I love you so much, but I hate that you're leaving me. One day, I'll forgive you for it. I want you to be at peace."

"Thank you…" Sasuke nudges open his door, stepping inside as he puts Hinata down, closing it behind them. He brushes his thumb against her cheek, that sad smile still dominating his expression. "And I hope that one day…you'll move on and fall in love again. I want you to be happy, even after I'm gone."

Like Hell. "Don't worry about me. I'll survive." She kisses him. Hinata didn't want to lie to him, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. "I promise." If another elf made advances towards her, she'd reject him and if he persisted, she'd use the knife that Sasuke gave her until they got the point. It would be poetic in a way. "I love you." Her lover 'protecting' her, even in death.

Sasuke sighs, it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it would probably be wrong to push her right now. He wraps his arms tightly around her, taking in her scent again. Lavender and vanilla, tainted with the scent of the forest. She was soaked in his scent, and it made him happy, at least for a little while. "Come on, there's some wine next to the bed." He takes her by the hand, guiding her towards the soft bed that he had spent the afternoon and evening in, just…lying there, alternating between sleeping and staring at the sky.

She smiles as she sits on the bed and takes some wine. "That's good." She takes a deep sip of the wine.

Flipping his dagger over in his hands, Sasuke stares at the crest adorning it, thinking of his parents, his brother. They would be angry with him, surely, but he hoped that they would forgive him in time. "Hinata…I don't want you to watch."

"I don't know, if I can make that promise." Hinata looks away. "I feel like I owe it to you to be there."

Sasuke eyes her with a pained expression. "That doesn't mean you need to watch my head roll across the ground. No one will force you to watch, least of all me." But he can't keep looking, afraid that he'll break down if he keeps it up. So he walks to the vanity, pulling open drawers to rummage in.

She sighs and gets up, walking behind him. "I just don't want you to feel alone." Hinata embraces him tightly.

Sasuke's hands freeze, trembling slightly, despite his best efforts. "Hinata…if you ever think of me, that's the last thing I want you to remember." Though he was pretty sure that if someone was trying to execute Hinata, he'd be stabbing a few idiots instead of just standing and watching. But he digressed. "I don't want you to have that image seared into your memory."

She kisses his ear. "Then I won't." Hinata sighs as she holds him even more tightly. "I won't have that image seared into my memory."

Sasuke exhales slowly, one of his hands clasping itself over where Hinata's rest. "Good." His eyes trail to the mirror, noting the spiky raven black locks trailing nearly to his collarbones. Damn, he was starting to look like Itachi, or worse, like his mother. That was just so…wrong.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" Sometimes, his actions rather perplexed Hinata. "Is something wrong?"

Frowning for a second, Sasuke shakes his head. "It's nothing…just looking for a distraction, I guess." Besides, he could deal with it later. Less stuff for a sword to get caught up in, and they'd know better where they were aiming. Besides, he'd rather go out looking like himself, rather than his mother or brother, no matter whose place he was taking. Betterto think about that, than going back to counting the seconds.

"Well, I think I know a way to distract yourself." She kisses his cheek. "We could take a quick bath together." It'd probably be a good idea actually. The scent of their lovemaking likely still clung to them.

"That…would be nice." Sasuke's muscles relax just a little at the suggestion. Though he wished that they could spend a few hours in the tub.

She smiles and leads him to the royal baths, a place far more luxurious than the private bath attached to his bedchambers. Hinata spends the next half hour with him, washing him and herself. She didn't dare spend any longer. The servants would be rousing from their slumber soon.

The warm water had been nice, and Sasuke felt really clean for the first time in days. All of the sweat and little bits of dirt from being out in the forest were gone, and the smell of sex gone from his skin. That last part, he minded a little, but it was better that no one know that he and Hinata had spent the night together. Still, it had been a pleasant distraction, if a temporary one.

It was not easy, though, when the first sounds of the castle waking up drove Sasuke and Hinata back to his room, the two of them standing on opposite sides of the doorway. Sasuke looks down, unsure of what to say. "…Thank you…for last night." The sex? The companionship? The little bits of life and happiness that he'd long since given up on?

"That was a little awkward." She shakes her head and briefly kisses him. "Thank you for last night?" Hinata sighs as she brushes her brow against his. "We gave ourselves to each other and it was beautiful. It will always be beautiful." It would have to be. "Just as I'll always love you." Hinata knew that she was pushing her luck. They'd be spotted soon. "I have to go now though. And when the moment comes…I promise that I won't look."

Sasuke smiles for her, despite the ache in his chest. "Goodbye, Hinata." He leans forward, kissing her forehead. "May the stars watch over you always."

"Goodbye, Sasuke." She kisses his forehead. "Someday, I'll forgive you for this." But she was never going to love again. Not like that. "I'll keep the night sky close to my heart." Her voice barely above a whisper as she turns to walk away.

Sasuke watches quietly as she disappears from sight, his heart growing dark and heavy as he closes the door. Moments pass, moments in which he starts counting the seconds again, a tear running down his cheek. …Neji had said that he could ask the servants for anything, and he knew that the young Hyuga wouldn't judge him.

So, he opens the door to beckon a servant to call for Neji Hyuga.


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Hope you all liked the lemon last chapter, because it's all about to go downhill and fast. Also, the more tears you shed, the closer I get to "Super Sage Mode" as Mikan puts it. And I do look forward to such a power, so please, enjoy Sasuke's letter to his family.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Mikoto goes into Angry Mama Bear Mode. Sorry, Fugaku. This chapter is mostly a Uchiha Family Chapter. Celestia likes her angst, I like family scenes. ^.^ Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 17

Itachi frowns. It had beens days since he last saw his little brother. He knew that Sasuke enjoyed going out hunting during the full moon, he had been doing it for several month now. But this time…he hadn't said anything about it. Maybe he was studying magic in his room and forgot to come for dinner?

"Sasuke?" Itachi knocks on the door, waiting for an answer. There is none. Was he sleeping? Odd, but Sasuke was known for doing rather odd things.

And Itachi was known for shamelessly invading his brother's privacy, having no qualms about opening the unlocked door and walking into the darkened room. "Sasuke?" He glances around, dark eyes searching for his brother as he creates a light. "Are you playing the seeking game with me?" Once again, there's no answer.

Nothing seemed out of place in the room, save for the complete and total absence of Sasuke. Everything was clean, put away where it should be, and the bed was made. It looked like it hadn't been slept in the night before. Wait, no…there was one thing out of place, a scroll that rested on the pillow. Strange.

Reaching for the scroll on the pillow, one closed with Sasuke's personal seal, Itachi peels open the beeswax and rolls open the scroll. His eyes dart over the parchment, finding a letter written in his little brother's hand.

 _Dear Mother, Father, and Itachi_

 _The last three years with you have been the happiest of my life. You took a stranger into your home, a child, and made him your own. You gave me everything I could ever want, including what the book sent me here for, my heart's deepest desire. A family, one that I would do anything, sacrifice anything to protect. Both my family, and my kingdom._

 _That's why, by the time you read this letter, I will probably already be dead. If I have not returned, it means that Hiashi has accepted my offer for peace. I think that Father knows that Hiashi is thirsty for blood, and that the only thing that will satisfy him is just that, a blood price to be paid for the death of his wife, accidental or otherwise. And so, I have offered him myself in Mother's stead._

 _That will make you angry, I'm sure, but do not try to take revenge. This was my choice, my idea. I come from a place where many people's ancestors were samurai. I grew up with those stories, and I know this kind of conflict well. This is the only way to stop the war before there is any more bloodshed. I do not want to see thousands die when I have the power to end this. And it would destroy my honor, were I to be pulled from the pact I put forward. One life given willingly, to spare the lives of thousands._

 _To this end, I have used mine and Itachi's blood, along with his unknowing promise to forge a pact that will prevent the entire Uchiha bloodline from trying to avenge me. If Hiashi breaks his word and does attack, even after my execution, the spell I cast will break, and you will be free to attack him in earnest. But, so long as he honors our cease-fire, you will not be able to raise a hand against him in vengeance, and I will make sure he will be restricted from such action as well. The spell I have used to bind you is locked with my magic, it cannot be undone without my power. But I would ask that you honor my last wish willingly._

 _Father, I know that you must be angry with me, calling me foolish, reckless, and cursing me for not considering the consequences of my actions. But I have, and you must accept that. Accept it and do what you must to keep the peace and protect the place I will always call home._

 _Mother, I know that Hiashi blames you for the death of his wife, and I know that he is wrong. So, I will take the blame and shoulder his hatred. The kingdom needs you more than it could ever need me, and I would never let you die, even if that means handing my own life over to Hiashi. Always be the queen that the people adore, and I will be happy._

 _Itachi, I am sorry that I will never see you be king. I know that you'll be a good one, and I would have liked to have been an uncle one day. But we don't always get what we want, that's a lesson I learned a very long time ago. Thank you for teaching me the sword, the bow, and magic. The time spent with you is something I will never forget. You are the greatest brother I could ever have asked for, even if you like to poke my forehead, and I like to pull your hair._

 _In the end, all I can say is that I wish you would grieve as little as possible. I want all of you to be safe, healthy, and happy, even if it means that I cannot be with you anymore. All I can do is be with you in spirit, and hope that one day, in another life, we might see each other again._

 _I love you, and will watch over you always,_

 _Sasuke_

Ice water. Itachi felt as if his heart was no longer pumping blood throughout his body, but ice water as he read Sasuke's letter again. "Foolish little brother." Had he spoken those words or merely thought them? Itachi didn't know, but he did know one thing. He had to get to Aelithya, the capitol city of Aladel. He bites his lower lip as he reads the letter for a third time, trying to collect his thoughts enough to come up with an actual plan.

There was yet another question. Should he tell his parents? Itachi had a moral obligation to do so, but that would also 'waste' precious time. "Maybe, I should transform myself into a crow and fly into the city." He could make the journey on horseback, that was faster and then literally, swoop in.

What would happen after that was less pleasant to imagine. He'd have to either smuggle his brother out before the grand spectacle of the execution began or find a way to get Sasuke out of there while it was going on. The last option was particularly daunting.

Footsteps approach the room, two pairs walking together through the royal living quarters in the palace. The king and queen, coming to fetch their sons for a family luncheon. "Sasuke?" Fugaku strides through the open door, blinking bemusedly, before frowning in confusion. "Itachi? What are you doing in here? Where is Sasuke?"

Itachi's eyes widen. He had hoped he'd never have to make this decision, but it seemed fate had forced his hand. "He's in Aelithya." The mage sighs heavily. "I shall let you read the letter. I am going to mount a rescue mission." Or at least bring back his body, but he couldn't bring himself to say that.

Fugaku's frown deepens as he reaches for the letter in Itachi's hand. What had his foolish and reckless son done this time? He freezes, eyes skirting over the letter in alarm. No. It couldn't be…not Sasuke. That foolish, reckless child! He always was far too stubborn and headstrong to control.

Not…that he could fault Sasuke's logical reasoning. While he was angry at his son and what he'd done, it was…in theory, strategically, the wisest move. Sacrificing one member of the royal family to end a blood feud that would have brought about a war to destroy two kingdoms. And while he could agree with the idea in theory, he would never have imagined that his youngest child would even think to make this kind of sacrifice. What had possessed him to do such a thing!?

Mikoto reads the letter along with her husband in horror. "Oh gods and goddesses." Not Sasuke. "What have I done?" She had always grieved Emiko and feared that her death would one day come back to harm Thiral, but the elven queen had never thought it would be this way. "We need to get to Aelithya!" She covers her mouth in terror.

Fugaku closes his eyes, putting on a calm face that did not match his raging interior, his very words themselves restricted by some unknown force. "To what end? If he does still live, retaking Sasuke will void whatever pact he has made with Hiashi." No matter how much he wanted to curse the boy for being so stupid, he managed to retain his composure.

Clearly, his son knew what he was doing, because even the thought of revenge left him paralyzed. He was the king, he was meant to be above such things in order to care for and protect his people as a whole, not focus on a single individual. Sasuke made that very difficult, though. "No matter how much I might dislike it, he has made his wishes clear. And I can feel his magic already staying my hand." It was powerful magic. Peace for the life of his youngest son…it was a miracle, wrapped up in a disaster.

SMACK! Mikoto had never seriously raised her hand to her husband in anger before. "To hell with the pact and to hell with Hiashi." There was venom in her voice. "If Emiko were still alive she never would have allowed this either. She never would have allowed a CHILD to be sacrificed in such a fashion." Sasuke may have been an adult in the eyes of humans, but to elves, he wasn't.

Itachi blinks. He couldn't believe that Mikoto had actually struck his father than the queen could. "I'm sorry father, but on this matter, I agree with mother." He glances at him warily. "The pact is not worth protecting if the cost is Sasuke's life."

Fugaku can't even twitch, in fact, it takes great effort to even speak. "Mikoto…Itachi…I do not believe that you realize what Sasuke has done." The boy must have added a few surprises to whatever spells he had used. "The very thought of his execution compels me to march to Aelithya myself and slay Hiashi. And as a result, my body refuses to move."

In his mind, it was a war between the duties of a father, and those of a king. And tying the hands of said king was likely the easiest way, in Sasuke's mind, of preventing a force being sent in after him. "I fear that if you attempt to issue a rescue order to the warriors, or proceed with the intent of avenging him, you will also be held by his magic."

"Then we shall simply rescue him without violence, if necessary." Mikoto clearly wasn't going to be dissuaded. "You may stay here, since the spell has paralyzed you."

And the spell would continue to do so until Fugaku cleared Sasuke from his mind, he knew it. "I must stay in any case, the kingdom requires leadership and protection." It was Sasuke's wish that he continue to do what was best for the kingdom, and Fugaku would not completely disregard that. At least not yet. After all…there was every chance that his son was already dead. The spell also forced him to hold his tongue, prevented him, as king, from saying certain things. "The spell…will not allow me to condone a rescue, however, I would not be displeased if Sasuke were to be returned home alive."

Mikoto frowns, taking in the sight of her husband, unable to move anything save his eyes and mouth, and even those only with great effort. Gods and goddesses what had Sasuke done? "Why did it have to be him?" To force his own father to be unable to move towards his rescue, to tie his tongue and stay his hand to make intervention impossible? That he would go to such lengths to ensure his own death!? "There has to be another way." She wasn't going to allow this to happen.

Oh she understood why her son had done this. Sasuke was doing what he thought he had to in order to protect their home. But that did NOT mean that she agreed with his methods! "There has to be something we can do." And quickly. She was not going to lose her child over an accident!

He might already be dead, but there was a chance he wasn't. "As long as our thoughts aren't vengeful, we should be able to move." That was easier said than done. Never before had she wanted to see a river's water replaced with blood so much before. The thought briefly paralyzes her, before she was able to redirect her thoughts more towards saving Sasuke than punishing Hiashi. Restoring most of her movement.

That's when Itachi's ears twitch. "The fastest way to the city is on horseback." He could transform into a crow, but that was a long flight. "Or on a pegasus's back." Itachi smiles. He could hear the sounds of wings flapping. Wings that were too large to belong to any bird.

*The king can not come with us?* Adrian peeks his head into the window. *Well two elves would be rather uncomfortable to carry.* He tilts his head down to gesture towards the unicorn on the ground. *So one may ride me and one may ride Maybella.*

Itachi's eyes fix themselves on the pegasus. "Unicorns are swift, but not as much as a pegasus. I will ride with you, it will likely incense Aladel less if I am the first to arrive." He was also more powerful than his mother, and if it came down to a fight… He twitches as the effects of his brother's confounded spell wash over him for several long moments. When he got his hands on Sasuke, he was going to ring the fool's neck for this.

Fugaku directs his thoughts away from certainty, attempting to take on a more hypothetical…theoretical approach to loosen his tongue. "That…is a more advisable possibility." Since he knew that ordering his wife to stay within the city would do nothing to stop her from going.

"Very well." Mikoto sighs as she heads towards the window. "I shall take Maybella then." There was wisdom in the theory. It would probably be wiser for her not to go at all, but she wasn't going to leave her two sons alone to face this. "If the stars are with us, we'll all return soon, My Love." It wasn't Fugaku's fault that their son had tied their hands and their feet as much as it did anger her he was being infuriatingly calm about this. "Let's go." And with that, she departs from the room and swiftly makes her way over to the unicorn.

Taking a page from Sasuke's book, or however the saying went, Itachi climbs out the window onto the roof of the second floor, where Adrian had perched himself. "Take me to my brother, and perhaps I can end all of this before Mother is put in danger." He would rather not have her come along at all, as it was originally her head that Hiashi was after. But there was no dissuading his mother when she got an idea into her head. She was originally a wild elf, after all.

*I can try, My Prince. But Maybella is quite swift and your mother is a furious mare.* With that being said, Adrian allows Itachi to climb onto his back, and flies them off swiftly. Straight towards the capital while Mikoto follows far behind on Maybella.

* * *

Sasuke sighs, his eyes turned up towards the sky as he sits on the balcony. Two days…two days since he barged into Hiashi's throne room and backed the king into giving him the peace their kingdoms needed. And despite the dark clothes and layers of light armor, he shivers as the cool breeze that tells of the coming winter hits the back of his neck, his spiky locks defying gravity once again, thanks to Neji.

He'd seen that look in the Hyuga's eyes, though. With his appearance less…elf-like, and more like his human past, he looked a lot younger than before, closer to his actual age. It was something that seemed to bother the Hyuga to no end. Was it because he looked like a wild elf? Or maybe more human than Neji had ever seen? Or was it because the other elf was so much older that Sasuke now looked like the child he actually was to them? Not that it mattered. He was still counting the seconds, and nothing would change things now.

Neji sighs as he looks at Sasuke. "It'll all be over at sunset." He had just spoken with the king and needless to say, the elf was far from pleased about the current state of affairs. "Word is being spread throughout the kingdom and those closest will be there. It will be held in the palace courtyard." He places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It will be a sword. Your death will be as quick and painless as possible."

"I see." That was only a few hours, then. The days were growing shorter, which meant that Sasuke's time was shorter still. He closes his eyes, drawing his knees up and hiding his face. "…Hiashi will have his price, and our kingdoms will have their peace."

"Yes, that seems to be what will happen." A child. They were executing a child. "I wish that it hadn't come to this." How could that possibly be considered just? "Though I will see to it that your death will not be in vain." The past two days had been absolutely torturous for Neji and also for his new cousin. The princess had scarcely come out of her room at all. He didn't know for certain, but he suspected she might have cast a spell on a room. One to prevent sound from leaving it. To hide her sobs.

"Good." Sasuke looks up at the older elf, eyes dark and dull. "Don't look at me like that. This was my choice, my idea. You should be happy that this is all it will take to protect both our homes."

"Sasuke, I'm happy the war is ending before it began." Though he must truly be insane with fear or drunk off of adrenaline, if he thought Neji was going to be happy about the situation overall. "This will likely be this kingdom's greatest shame, however."

"Why, because you consider me to be a child?" Sasuke hated that more than anything, being looked at like a little kid. "I do know what I'm doing, I'm not an ignorant little kid who needs to be protected."

There was no need to lie to him. "That and you've had nothing to do with the sins of the past." Neji shakes his head. It wasn't right. "Though I never thought you ignorant."

Sasuke turns his head away, hugging his knees closer. "It doesn't matter if I had anything to do with them or not. The queen's death was an accident, but someone still needs to pay for it. It might as well be the Uchiha Clan's bad luck charm." Better to lose that than the queen that did nothing wrong.

"Considering that you're saving two kingdoms, I'd say that you're a very good luck charm." He shakes his head. "Is there anything I can do?" To ease his passing. Not that Neji could bring himself to say that last part.

Sasuke couldn't really think of anything, except maybe… "Do you know who it is that Her Highness was meeting when she used to go out during the full moon?"

Neji sighs at this and glances at him. "I do not know this for a fact, but I have my suspicions." Suspicions that would explain why Hinata was taking his execution so personally.

He could read between those lines easily enough. "I've given Hinata a few…tokens to protect her. If anything should happen, and she decides to go back to our world, make sure that she makes it to Sindaron. My brother is a magical prodigy, he should be able to help reverse the spell on the book that sent her here."

"I shall do as you ask." He shakes his head. "Though if the nature of your affection for her is as I assume, I doubt she's going to leave our world." It troubled him, but he could see Hinata retaliating somehow. "She won't let you be forgotten so easily."

To Sasuke, that was a double-edged sword. "Not likely…" He sighs sadly. "It's not that I want to be forgotten, I just…don't want anyone using me as an excuse to start the fighting all over again. I don't want people to die. I never wanted to see an army marching on Sindaron, an army marching right into the trap I had planned, just in case the worst happened. With the magic I learned from Itachi, I could have killed hundreds of people." And Sasuke never wanted to see so much blood again in his life. "I just want to stop the family I have now from ending up like my old one."

Neji sighs and pats his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I don't know what happened to your other family, but you are sacrificing everything for this one. That is perhaps the greatest display of love one can give." They would likely hate him for it, though. "I hope that gives you some measure of comfort. And I shall do my utmost to watch over Hinata."

Sasuke nods lethargically. "Thank you." His family would never forgive him, he knew that. All he could do was hope that no one did anything stupid. At least, not until after he was dead. "You're a nobler person than your king."

"King Hiashi is a good man." He shakes his head and sighs, ready to defend the closest thing to a living father he had. "He raised me when my own father died. Hiashi is my uncle, but in truth he has been more like a father to me." Sasuke was going to his death soon, but Neji wanted to at least try to make him understand. "He just lost himself to his grief."

"I know what grief is. I was four when I lost my birth parents." Sasuke's fists clench. "I was carted around from one unpleasant house to the next so that 'parents' could 'take care' of me. Eleven years of THAT, and then that book finally had the mercy to bring me here. So when it comes to grief and pain, I'm kind of an expert. But you don't see me trying to start a war over it."

That sounded positively awful, but Neji could see a losing battle when he saw one. "Well think what you will. You've certainly earned the right to at least that much." He glances at him warily. "If you have anything that you would like to be said to your family, Hinata, or someone else, I will make sure the message gets through for you."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I've said everything that needs to be said. There's nothing left for me to do but wait."

Neji nods in understanding. "Very well." What more could be said, really, to someone who was going to die?

"Make sure the sword is freshly sharpened…wouldn't want it to get stuck." Well, now Sasuke really knew he was about to die, he was cracking the morbid death jokes. It was in bad situations when his sense of humor started to get particularly morbid, or really sarcastic. It was a toss-up.

"Of course. Only the sharpest sword will do." Neji didn't know whether to laugh or sob at the joke. "Would you prefer for me to stay with you or do you wish for solitude?"

"I don't care…" A single, unbidden tear trickles down Sasuke's left cheek, and he lets out a choked laugh. "Nothing really matters anymore anyway…"

Neji sighs and brushes the tear away. "It matters. What you're doing is going to save a lot of lives." There was no reason for his final hours to be uncomfortable.

"I know." His voice is barely a whisper, the dark weight inside him too heavy to allow for anything else. It was crushing Sasuke inside, even with his resolve firm to stay this path. "And I'm not afraid."

"I'm glad to hear it." The other elf looks at him with sad eyes. "Because that makes only one of us."

* * *

Itachi urges Adrian on. He was a pegasus and thus naturally fast, but the elf feared he might not be fast enough. They might very well arrive at the city, only to find Sasuke's head mounted on a pike or something equally barbaric.

"They hide their savagery behind gold and jewels." He didn't want this war, but that didn't mean he had any love for Aladel. "Go as fast as you can Adrian." Far from it. King Hiashi still blamed his mother for the death of Queen Emiko, which was a tragedy but a far cry from an assassination.

The forest kept swishing underneath them as the beautiful horse continues their flight. *I'm going as fast as I can. We should be there before sunset.* So was the sky and the clouds. *Unfortunately, it's a long journey, even with my speed.* What troubled Itachi most though was the fact that his mother was following them. His wonderfully loving, protective mother. Who was also possibly borderline suicidal. Her rushing into Aelithya was quite possibly the most foolish thing that she had ever done.

The woman was the one that Hiashi BLAMED for the death of his wife. If she set foot into Aelithya, whether Sasuke was alive or dead, Hiashi would likely try to have her killed out of sheer spite. His only chance to stop that from happening was to storm the city and retrieve Sasuke BEFORE their mother arrived.

There's a slight twinge of pain, and a numbness in his limbs as the thoughts race through his mind. One of the effects of his brother's spellcasting, no doubt. Itachi wasn't sure whether to be angry or impressed with his brother's quick mastery of spells and enchantments. It was astonishing how quickly he had learned, and some all by himself without Itachi's knowledge. But his application of it left a lot to be desired.

"I just hope we aren't too late." He sighs heavily as Adrian continues racing towards the capital. They traveled for many, many leagues but eventually he could see the outline of the Elfish Capital. "If he's still alive, I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to bring him back. Kill him again." And he would continue this process until his foolish little brother learned not to be martyr. "And revive him again." And with that thought in mind, he quickly transforms into a crow and heads straight towards the palace, leaving behind a very angry Mikoto.


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Welcome to the execution. Yeah, I think that's it. Oh, and if I give anyone a heart attack, I'm sorry about that. I only mean to ALMOST give you a heart attack. Enjoy!

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this chapter has a little bit of everything in it. So please enjoy ;)

Chapter 18

Sunset. So beautiful, and yet…unappreciated by the young elf sitting against the bed that wasn't really his. For that beauty foreshadowed his doom.

Sasuke stares blankly at the orange, pink, and gold rays spreading across the sky. His stomach felt hollow, and the rest of his insides just felt…numb. He looked every inch a prince, dressed in his dark clothes and armor, the long strands of hair by his temples braided and re-woven with the silver chains, but his collar was pulled down, leaving his pale neck perfectly exposed. It would all be over in less than half an hour, by his reckoning. Hiashi would likely want to say something about it first, put on a show before actually letting the executioner go to work.

Hinata sighs as she slowly walks down the hall that would lead her to Sasuke's room. "Nearly sundown." Likely as soon as the sun set or shortly after it, Sasuke would be dead. "Sasuke?" She makes her way to his room and knocks on the door. "Sasuke?"

She had promised him that she wouldn't watch as he was killed, but Hinata had said nothing about escorting him there. It would be their final stroll together. "If this doesn't work." She had only one final option left to her and Sasuke would never approve of it, but she would try anyway.

She wore a black gown and matching hood that would cover her entire face. The only color besides black on it were the white ribbons that were laced across the embroidered bodice, draping down to the floor-length hem to hold it in place, and the matching white embroidery across the exposed inner skirt. The long sleeves were less flowy than her normal manner of clothes, but it was neither the sleeves nor the relatively conservative nature of the gown that would make the statement.

It was the color. The color that was almost a taboo in the Kingdom of Aladel because it was so closely associated with the Uchiha Clan. The royal family of the Kingdom of Thiral. If Sasuke wasn't enough to get their attention, she knew the dress would. In a sea of bright or noble colors, that black gown would stick out brighter than than the Moon on a starless night.

It takes a moment for Sasuke's soft voice to respond. He hadn't spoken since Neji left, finding it tedious to try and fill the silence with his own voice. "Come in."

She walks inside. He wouldn't be able to see her face, but he'd know her voice. "Come." There was no point in dragging this out. It would either work or not. Every second felt like an eternity and yet, not enough at the same time.

Sasuke blinks, turning to the hooded figure. "Hinata?" It couldn't be…what was she doing here? And why was she wearing…that? With that dress, it looked like she was about to attend a ball, or maybe a funeral… Well, maybe she was wearing it for the execution. It was easier to hide blood stains in black clothing. He gets to his feet uncertainly. "Why are you here?"

"This is what you wanted." She reaches for his hand. "You told me I was not to look during your moment of death, but you do not have to make the journey to face the executioner alone. I wish to spend as much time with you before it happens as possible, even if that is only a few moments."

The dark hole in Sasuke's heart fills, even if only a little bit. "As you wish, Princess." He allows her to take his hand, taking a little comfort in the warmth of it.

If that was true, Sasuke never would have done this in the first place! "Good." She leads him off. Slowly. Her father would probably want to make a grand spectacle of it anyway. If they took too long, he'd likely send some guards to get them. So she wasn't worried about being 'late'.

Sasuke walks quietly, in no particular hurry, largely ignoring his inanimate surroundings. "The dress is beautiful, Hinata."

"Thank you." Her hand tightens on his slightly. "We can take our time. Father will want to make a show of it to reassure the citizens of our Kingdom that the war has truly been prevented." Though her dress wasn't designed to be beautiful. It was designed to shock them and make them suffer. Maybe, they'd kill her for what she was about to do. Maybe, she'd just be banished.

She didn't care though. "I doubt even the nobles have fully absorbed it and the common-folk have no idea what is about to happen." Maybe, if they banished her, Sasuke's family would take her in, assuming that she wasn't tried for treason or something of that nature. If not, she could live in the woods. If she wasn't banished, well she had plans for that as well.

"I don't even believe it myself to be honest." She sighs and shakes her head. "But that matters little." It was the slight chance this would work though, that allowed Hinata to keep moving forward. Step by step.

"There's not much that really matters." Sasuke stares ahead, not really seeing the path ahead. "People die and the world keeps turning. The only difference is when and how many, and…how well the survivors can move on."

"It matters to me." She looks at him, as if daring him to argue as they head outside together. "It always will." Loud gasps were heard when people see Sasuke's royal armor and Hinata's...black clothing. Though she continues leading him over to her father, who was still giving a speech.

Sasuke almost feels like smirking when he sees all of the nobles staring and pointing at Hinata's dress. It seemed that it was scandalous to wear something like that here, though he doubted she'd be more than reprimanded for it. After all, who was going to make more than a simple fuss over the princess herself wearing black. It was, after all, a color of mourning, and this was a somber occasion.

Still, as they enter the courtyard, Sasuke walks grim and proud, with his head held high. Nothing less, for a prince of Thiral. Nothing less, as he caught a glimpse of the executioner off to one side of the courtyard ringed with people here to see the spectacle, an elven man dressed in brown and crimson, with a lethally sharp sword at his side.

"I have called you all here today to witness the execution of Sasuke Uchiha. Prince of Thiral." Hiashi pauses for dramatic effect. "He has chosen to give up his life in place of Queen Mikoto, as a gesture of peace to end this war before it begins."

The king's eyes scan the crowd for signs of unrest. He knew that Neji and Hinata were uneasy about this and that meant, there would likely be others who would object on principle. "In exchange for his sacrifice, I have signed an agreement that will ensure neither our kingdom, nor theirs can attack the other." After all, an innocent was being put to death.

Neji sat close to the king, his posture tight, but composed. And as Sasuke was escorted into the courtyard, Neji knew that there was only one girl who would do such a thing. But still, he could hardly believe his cousin's audacity! Her attire today would be talked about for years to come, it would be the gossip to end all gossip. He hoped that she knew what she was doing, because such a thing would be a stain on her reputation, and for an elf, such a reputation lasted centuries.

What was worse was that in only a few minutes, an innocent would be dead, and Aladel would forever have the blood of an innocent child staining its own reputation. A black and crimson stain on their history.

Kaguya watches the scene with glee though. "Now, I just need to spot the pretty princess." With her hood up, the ancient elf hadn't been able to identify her yet.

She could hardly believe that Sasuke had just willingly offered himself up like this. "It's almost too easy." But she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and what a gift it was. If she could find a way to take Hinata out today as well, it would be perfect. She would just have to see how the day's events unfolded, and how she might take advantage of them.

Whispers continue to fly about the courtyard, and Sasuke could feel eyes on him from every direction. He squeezes the hand in his once, before letting Hinata's delicate hand slip from his fingers. There had to be several hundred elves here to watch, Hiashi did seem to like his shows of power, so perhaps it wasn't all that unexpected. Or maybe he just wanted as big an audience as possible to see the boy who challenged him in his own throne room executed. It was a toss up as Sasuke approaches Hiashi, watching the king in a solemn, detached manner.

Hiashi glances at Sasuke. "His execution shall be by the sword." He looks at his people. "We are not a cruel kingdom and do not engage in torture for the sake of torture. With this man's death, our former feuds shall die with him."

Hinata watches as Sasuke heads closer to her father. Her father was, in a sense, crafting her lover's effigy before her very eyes. "Not that I'm going to allow it." Not that anyone was listening to her at the moment though. All eyes were on Sasuke and Hiashi. Every muscle in Hinata's body was tense. Every nerve seemed to be on fire as her heart pounded. Every word that her father said only made it pound that much louder and faster. She felt like she was going to be sick, but she would wait until he was finished speaking. That would be her best chance.

Sasuke nods once, acknowledging Hiashi's words, and spots the executioner placing himself directly in the center of the courtyard, sword unsheathed and pointed downward. Sasuke could see easily where this was going.

So, sparing one last glance at Hinata, Sasuke walks towards the center, his family pride on full display. And surprisingly, the weight inside him was lifting slowly with every step towards the blade, no longer choking him as he knelt, facing Hiashi. With this, there would be peace. With this, Sasuke would save his family.

"Do you have any final words?" Hiashi watches the boy for signs he might flee, but he could find none. "If you do, you may say them now." It was the least that could be done for the boy.

Sasuke opens his mouth to say no, but then thinks better of it, and smiles as he closes his eyes and bows his head, adopting his native Japanese. "Aishiteru, Hime." Her warmth, her light, he would love her always.

He could feel the edge of the blade at the back of his neck, lining it up just above the fourth cervical vertebra. The cold steel, or whatever the blade was made from, made the nerves of his sensitive neck tingle. He breathes deeply, letting go of sound and letting it fade away. The less he saw, heard, and felt, the better.

Adrian lands and watches from on top of one of the nearby buildings. *Fly swiftly, Young One!* He could see that the eldest prince was quickly streaking across the sky towards his brother.

The horse would have done it himself, but Itachi had an advantage. His animal form was a lot smaller, a lot lighter, and less noticeable. That meant his chances of reaching Sasuke in time were far greater than his own. Adrian didn't want to take the chance that he could be shot down by hundreds of arrows, if he was recognized as Queen Mikoto's favorite steed either. Then he and Sasuke would both end up dead. For nothing.

Itachi was indeed flying swiftly. Faster than he ever had in his life, but his foolish little brother was still so far away. Only a few hundred yards separated them, but it felt like worlds as the blade hovered with deadly precision above his brother's neck. His every feather and muscle were burning with exhaustion.

He didn't know if he was going to make it as the blade rose up, and fell towards Sasuke's neck, but apparently he didn't have to. "Get that sword away from my lover!" Because an elven woman donning almost all black had just lowered her hood and was claiming to be Sasuke's lover.

That was enough to stun even the executioner for a moment, the blade stopping a hair's breadth from Sasuke's skin. "And my brother!" That precious moment that was all he needed to reach them and transform back into a man. At that precise second, Itachi didn't think he'd ever heard a more deafening silence in his entire life. The crowd was watching, stunned. Almost as if someone had cut out all of their tongues.

Sasuke's eyes open slowly, his ears able to make out two familiar voices through all of the garbled sound. Hinata…bless her heart, should not be trying to interfere in this. But the other…that was impossible. He couldn't possibly have gotten here in time.

Impossible or not, as he looked up, he saw Itachi, sword drawn, and pointed at the executioner. Itachi…someone who was most definitely NOT supposed to be anywhere near Aelithya. "…You're not supposed to be here."

"And neither are you!" Itachi gives his brother a pointed look. "It's not up to you to martyr yourself over a MISUNDERSTANDING!" He glares at Hiashi. "It was an accident. We did not drain Queen Emiko's magic." He was going to MAKE him listen. "As tragic as it is, your wife exhausted her magic reserves and paid for it with her life! There was no murder!"

Neji wasn't sure whether to be alarmed or ecstatic. Not only had his little cousin shown her face in front of the entire court, dressed the way she was, but not the High Prince of Thiral was here to rescue his little brother. A rescue that, judging by the look on the younger prince's face, was NOT pre-planned.

Hinata had no idea how the High Prince of Thiral had gotten there in time, but she was grateful. She wasn't going to argue with it. She quickly uses the executioner's shock to yank his sword away from him.

Itachi watches the King warily. For now, Sasuke was safe. At least he wasn't dead. Not yet. There was still a chance, however slim that they might all make it out of here alive. Preferably, before his mother arrived.

Hiashi's glare becomes venomous. "You dare come here to spout lies and break promises. This boy has promised to pay the blood price that the rest of your house hasn't the courage to do. You would break that oath and our pact?" Then, he turns to his wayward daughter. "And what is this of being the boy's lover!? Have you grown so sympathetic of him that you would create such tales in front of the kingdom?"

"It is NOT a lie." Itachi's gaze was colder than the most biting and unforgiving ice. "This is not a blood price. For that to be possible, my mother or a member of our House would've had to kill your wife intentionally." That was most certainly NOT what had happened. "And that is not the case. I sympathize with your grief, but do not let your grief cloud your judgment so that you send an innocent boy to his death."

Hinata sighs and looks at her father somewhat apologetically. "It's not a tale." She displays the knife Sasuke gave her and the braided lock of hair. "He is the one who asked me to deliver the prince's message." Hinata bites her lower lip. "I didn't know that Sasuke was Thiral's second prince, but I was the one who gave the offer to Neji. This is a lock of his hair that he gave me as a token of love." She leaves out the night sky part. It would only confuse him. "And the knife he gave me to protect myself with. It is Thiral Steel."

Neji eyes the dagger, more details clicking into place. That was why Hinata had wanted to learn to wield a knife, so that she would be capable of using the weapon that the prince had given her, one adorned quite clearly with the royal crest. And the braided hair…a token? No…a blessing, wasn't it? It had been years since he did any reading on Thiral's culture, but perhaps…

Hiashi's scowl grows as he turns to his personal guards. "Please escort my daughter back to her room. Clearly, she requires time to contemplate that where there are actions, there are consequences."

"You can kill me, lock me up, or do whatever you wish with me." Hinata locks her gaze with him. "It won't change the fact that you're about to kill an innocent man for imaginary crimes you believe his mother to committed." She steels her resolve. "This is NOT what Queen Emiko would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted you to kill in her name over an accident!"

Sasuke curses silently. The two of them were ruining EVERYTHING! Just another second or two, and there would have been a permanent peace! All they had to do was…well, nothing! They just had to stay out of it, and everything would have been alright! And what sort of nonsense was Hinata spouting about killing her or locking her up!? Ugh, women could be absolutely infuriating sometimes!

Meanwhile, Hiashi could already feel a headache growing, only exacerbated by images of his wife's smile. Hinata did so resemble her, though she had far more fire than even his late wife. He rubs his temples, a mist lifting from his thoughts as he glares at the older prince. "You wish to contest the guilt of your house?"

"If he doesn't, I will!" Itachi was practically seething and spitting venom. Like a cobra that was considering whether or not to strike. "My mother did not murder your wife!" He could only hope that Sasuke would fight for his life, instead of continuing to march off to his death.

Hinata could swear her heart was actually going to beat out of her chest as she watches her father. He was considering it. Perhaps only slightly, but every second Sasuke was still alive gave her more hope that his salvation might be attainable.

Hiashi's gaze doesn't waver in the slightest. "And your evidence to support your claim? Emiko and your mother were casting a powerful spell. My wife's magic was drained, and she perished. Your mother survived completely unscathed, when she was also bound to the magic. So tell me, where is your evidence that your mother did not leave my wife to suffer the effects of the spell by herself? Ones too dangerous for her magic to bear alone?"

"If you are willing to wait, our mother will be here in a matter of hours." Itachi watches him warily. "I imagine she would be willing to undergo the Divine Oath." A powerful oath, one bound by blood and magic. If one were to lie under that oath, they were killed instantly.

Hiashi watches the prince with suspicion and irritation. But…the boy made a fine point, such an oath would guarantee the truth and provide adequate testimony. "And you are not planning to use this to deceive me while you escape with your brother?"

"I am in the heart of your capitol." Itachi sheathes his sword and gestures around to the crowd. "All of these eyes are upon us. We're outnumbered, out armed, and you have more magic than we have. It's a fight or an escape that would be futile to attempt." He pauses for a moment. "And if that does not satisfy you, I am willing to take the Oath myself to assure you that there will be no escape. All that I would require is your word that she will not be harmed until the results of the Oath are known."

The king remains silent for a moment, and Sasuke almost believes for a moment that his brother has pushed too far, asked too much. Then again, he did basically the same thing. Just…with a little more actual magic involved.

"Very well, I will hear what she has to say for herself." Hiashi's eyes narrow. "There is little point in harming her before I hear just how she believes Aladel's Queen died." The audacity of young elves these days. "Though I am curious as to how you circumvented your brother's magic to come here."

"My brother designed the magic to stop either of our kingdoms from seeking revenge." Itachi sighs as he glances at Sasuke. "Not to stop us from trying to save him, as long as revenge wasn't our ultimate objective."

Sasuke bites his lip, looking down ashamedly, not even having thought that being rescued was a possibility. He hadn't expected the letter to be found so quickly. "An oversight…on my part."

"A good one though." Itachi glances at him, unsure of what else to say. "One that may have saved your life."

"And destroyed the cease-fire in the process." Sasuke couldn't, in good conscience, force the magic to remain active, even if he could make it last longer than a month without his death locking it.

Hiashi frowns deeply. "Neji, see to it that accommodations are made for our newest…guest." It was a very odd word to use concerning an Uchiha. "It appears that we have yet another to wait for."

Neji's eyes widen in the growing darkness, and he nods hurriedly. "Yes, Your Majesty." Maybe this day would not end in tragedy after all?

Kaguya fumes by Hiashi's side, but tries not to show it! If the girl had been a second slower, this would all be over. Fate was mocking her. Clearly, it was!

Hinata glances at Sasuke, biting her lower lip. The elf was uncertain what her father would want to do with him, until his mother arrived.

At Hiashi's instruction, Neji approaches the princes, and two of Hiashi's personal guard whisk Hinata back inside the palace. The confusion of the crowd was obvious. Just what in the name of Avalon was going on?

Hinata was not particularly happy about being whisked away by the guards, but she made no real protests. Well she did glare at them, quite a bit. But she knew that they were just following orders and for now, Sasuke was safe. That was all that mattered.

Neji can't help but breathe an audible sigh of relief. "That…was not pleasant to witness."

"It was even less pleasant to participate in." Itachi lets out the breath he had been holding. "I presume you are Neji and are going to show me to my quarters?" He glances at Sasuke. "And Sasuke as well?"

Nodding as Sasuke gets to his feet, Neji smiles ever so slightly. "Yes, there are unoccupied quarters next to Sasuke's, they're in the west wing of the palace. I believe that you'll find them to your liking."

"Thank you." Itachi smiles at him. "Though it's only a few hours." The condition of the quarters truly mattered little. He wanted to get away from prying eyes more than anything.

"Perhaps, though I expect that you'll be staying the night, at least." Neji leads them off towards one of the entrances to the palace, making sure to keep an eye on Sasuke, who seemed to be in a daze. "My uncle prefers to leave court business to the afternoon, and as you can see, it's become dark quite quickly."

Itachi tries his best not to sulk at that information. "Very well then." The important thing was that Sasuke was still alive. If Hiashi wanted to drag this out, he'd just have to deal with it.

"Good." Neji shows them down the hallway to where Sasuke's room is. "The third door on the right is your quarters, Sasuke's is just beyond that. He has been there since his arrival. If you require or desire anything, the servants will do what they can to fulfill your wishes." He glances at Sasuke as the young prince places his hand on his door. "And for what it's worth, I'm pleased that you survived."

Sasuke simply nods his head slightly, pushing the door open and disappearing inside.

"Thank you." Itachi nods his head gratefully at the elf, before following his brother inside. "Well, Sasuke?" He walks over to his brother. "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

But Sasuke just sits by the archway leading to the balcony, staring out at the darkening sky. He failed. That's what it all boiled down to. His efforts were worthless, meaningless, and now he'd dragged his brother and his mother into his mess. "I never should have left the letter."

Itachi gives Sasuke a dirty look. "Don't say that." He shuts the door behind them and then brushes his brow against Sasuke's. "It might have saved your life and gods and goddesses only know what would have happened to the princess if you had died."

His eyes drifting to his big brother for a moment, Sasuke quickly drops his gaze to the floor. "I'm still a beacon for bad luck. It's like I'm cursed…"

"You aren't cursed." Itachi shakes his head. "You're blessed." He pokes his forehead. "That and you bedded a beautiful princess. How cursed can you REALLY be?"

A slight blush coats Sasuke's cheeks and ears. "Aren't I twenty years too young to be 'bedding' anyone?" Did his brother REALLY have to bring that up? This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to have while he felt so…weak.

"Perhaps by most elvish standards." Itachi chuckles, shaking his head amusedly. "But according to that princess, you're her lover and I don't think she would lie about such a thing in front of everyone."

Sasuke swallows nervously, his ears growing redder. "It…was just one night." Though he couldn't believe that she'd blurted something like that out in front of the entire court and then some.

"Well they say you never forget your first." Itachi pats Sasuke on the shoulder. "You must have done something right for her to be willing to stay your execution."

"I guess…" Sasuke sighs softly. "She's the one…who came from my old world. The one I gave my dagger to. And my…" He reaches for where his braid used to be. "She's my heart."

"Yes, Sasuke." Itachi nods somberly. "I can see how much she touched your…heart." And apparently, everything else. He tries not to snicker. "Well if we manage not to get killed, I'm sure she'll make a fine sister-in-law one day."

"Oh, shove off!" Sasuke pushes Itachi away, his face absolutely burning at the unspoken innuendo. "And why would we get killed? It's not like you voided a peace treaty or anything."

"Don't be so eager to be a martyr. It's a romanticized notion, but the reality is quite different than the ideal." He sighs as he looks at Sasuke. Itachi knew that he probably should feel guilty that he had potentially broken a peace agreement, but he didn't. "Mother will be here soon and we'll get this all sorted out. You'll see." Not for one single fucking second, as Sasuke was fond of saying. His little brother's tongue could be quite vulgar at times.

Sasuke's eyes darken once more. "I don't care what label you put on it. I had a plan, and it was working. It took me over a month to put all of those spells together, and even longer to write the proposal to Hiashi." Not to mention the utter terror involved in actually deciding to hand it over to Hinata.

"You know, you aren't the only one with moral high ground here, Sasuke." Itachi's own eyes narrow. He also had more than a little justification to be angry. "You may not have lied, but you kept a secret from us and you used my own words against me to seal your death warrant."

"I don't care about the damn moral high ground!" Desperation bleeds into Sasuke's voice. "I just wanted to keep you safe! I didn't want anything to happen to you or Mother or Father, to any of our people! I didn't want you to end up like my birth family!"

Itachi pokes his forehead again. "Sasuke, we're elves." He smiles at him reassuringly. "We're a lot more durable than humans. Families look out for each other. They don't just have one person shoulder the burden."

Sasuke shrinks back, curling into a ball. Itachi said that now…but Sasuke doubted that his brother would be able to survive THAT kind of accident. "…Who found the letter?"

"I found it, and shortly after our parents." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "They walked in on me reading it."

So, they all knew. Sasuke's eyes drift up towards the sky as the stars began to shine. "Which means that you were snooping in my room. Again. Nosy…stupid big brother." Still, he smiles softly. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Perhaps, but in this case it's a good thing." He smiles at him. "We'll figure it out. Once he knows the truth, he has no cause to kill you or attack."

"He won't have any reason to sign another treaty either." Sasuke cringes at the memory of forcing through his own. "And…I think Father had better take care of the next one. I doubt Hiashi will want to deal with me again."

"Yes, Father would likely be the wisest choice." Itachi shrugs. "I doubt he's that fond of me either and I'm not entirely certain that I could maintain my composure."

Sasuke coughs nervously. "At least you didn't barge into his throne room, interrupt his afternoon court session, and threaten him in front of his entire court." Not his proudest moment, but at least he'd gotten his point across.

Not to mention deflower his daughter. "Yes, I can see why you would be concerned." Itachi pats him on the shoulder. "Father will handle it."

Watching his brother suspiciously, since he's long since learned to read a few of his brother's more suspicious expressions, Sasuke frowns. "You just thought something dirty, didn't you?"

"Who me?" Itachi feigns innocence. "Really, Sasuke...I'm surprised at you." He brushes his brow against Sasuke's. "You've become such a deviant. How could you ever suggest such a thing?"

"Because it's you…" Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother's antics. "You are not as innocent as you pretend to be, even if I'm getting more action than you."

"I thought it was only one time?" Itachi smirks at him. "Nevermind. I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Well I don't see you getting any action lately." Sasuke smirks a little smugly. "Last I checked, you were avoiding women and marriage like the plague." He raises a quizzical eyebrow. "Or…did I miss something?"

"I was more worried about the impending war than finding someone to warm my bed." Itachi merely shrugs and pokes his forehead. "Assuming that such a thing is avoided, well...who knows what the future may hold."

"Would you STOP doing that!?" Sasuke rubs his forehead, glaring irritably at Itachi. "Why do you DO that, anyway!?" It couldn't possibly be just because Itachi was amused by it, right? "I'm not a masochist, dammit."

"Because it annoys you." He smiles at Sasuke as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "And it's my own unique way of expressing my affection for you."

Sasuke's expression softens as he smiles. "You could just hug me, you know, not try to give me a concussion by finger pokes." His brother could be so weird sometimes. He could be an open book or a complete mystery. It was a coin toss.

"Well I suppose I could do that, but it would annoy you less." Itachi smirks deviously. "That would take half the fun out of it."

"Yeah, I guess…" Sasuke sighs softly, already starting to pick out constellations in the sky as he leans over, dropping his head onto Itachi's shoulder. "…I'm sorry I worried you." Not that he regretted what he'd done. He just…didn't want his family to hurt too much.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "Worried is quite the understatement." He shakes his head. "I truly didn't know if you were alive or dead and your head was a fraction of a second away from leaving the rest of your body."

Sasuke smirks wryly. "At least it would have been fast. That sword felt pretty sharp." There was nothing worse than a half-assed decapitation. "I'm pretty sure it got a little of my hair, though. I guess you could just find and bury that instead of me."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you." Itachi chuckles. "Well maybe, mother will know."

Sasuke gulps. "She's going to squeeze me to death, isn't she?" His mother was decidedly…not as aloof as most elves tended to be. At least, most elves in this city.

The High Prince tilts his head as if considering it. "She's either going to be extremely loving, violent, or both." He nods his head sagely.

Groaning quietly, Sasuke closes his eyes. "An executioner is one thing…Mother is the one I'm actually afraid of." And for good reason, the woman could be terrifying.


	19. Chapter 19

The Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

The next morning, Hinata knew what was going to happen. Her father had just walked into her room and she was certain she was going to get the lecture of a lifetime. "Are you going to disown me?" If he wanted to kill her, he probably would have done it by now.

Hiashi pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. His daughter was NOT making this easy, at all. Why couldn't she have fallen for one of the guards, or even just a servant? Did it HAVE to be the son of his enemy? "No, I am not. But will you tell me just what it is that you were THINKING!? This boy is of the royal family of Thiral! Their innocence or guilt aside, the two of you have been seeing each other while there has been a war brewing between our kingdoms!? He could have hurt you!"

Hinata sighs and looks at her feet. "I had no idea he was the prince until he showed up for his execution. He kept that a secret from me." She crosses her arms as if to give herself strength. "For good reason."

"That reason being…?" Hiashi could hardly believe her, she was just so…so…ugh, had his wife ever been so stubborn!?

"He wanted to protect me." Hinata shakes her head. "The less I knew the better. It's not as if I told him that I was a princess. He figured that out on his own."

Perfect, which meant that he was dealing with two reckless young children who had apparently… "Is it true that you allowed him to bed you?" Hiashi prayed it wasn't true, the girl was far too young for such a thing. The boy as well. Neither of them should be venturing into such things for many years.

"Father, I was raised by humans." Hinata bites her lower lip and avoids his gaze. "I'm young by human standards, but an adult. It's not unusual where I come from to take your first lover at this age." She sighs and figures that she might as well be honest. "But yes. I thought he was going to die yesterday or today."

"And in your desperation to be together…" Hiashi blinks. "Were you the one who made the advance, or was it he?" The way that his daughter had phrased it…it nearly sounded as if she were the one who orchestrated it.

Hinata's face turns a brilliant shade of crimson red. "I don't see why that matters." She bites her lower lip so hard, that she was half sure she had actually drawn blood. "I was though." Not that it had taken much convincing...

Hiashi wasn't certain whether to groan or be astounded by her boldness. He settles for groaning quietly. "You are bold even beyond what Emiko was." And now that was a quiet but very determined woman. Still, that did not mean that her lover was safe just yet, or her reputation. "I hope that you realize that soon, the entire kingdom will know that you've taken a Prince of Thiral as your lover, and I doubt the rumors will halt at our borders. And while there are few among our kind who remain chaste until marriage, I must ask…what is it that you plan on doing with this boy? As of yet, our kingdoms do still stand opposed to one another." Which may or may not change, based on their queen's testimony under oath.

"I realize that." Hinata looks out the window, afraid to look her father in the eye for fear she might cry. "I didn't really have any plans. I was so sure he was going to die." The princess sighs as she collects her thoughts. "I had to try to save him. If there was a chance you could have saved mother, you would have taken it. I hope one day, you'll understand." She hugs herself even more tightly.

"I love him. I know that he's from a rival kingdom now, but that didn't matter because I was so sure that he was going to be dead." She lets out a shaky breath, hoping that he could understand. Somehow. "I still love him. My heart doesn't care that he is from another kingdom. If peace is achieved, I want to be with him. If it is not, at least he's alive and...somehow, I can content myself with that knowledge. At least, I managed to save his life."

The king sighs and shakes his head. "A weapon with which to protect yourself, and a piece of that which is as black as the night sky, a blessing conferred upon an Uchiha's intended. It marks you as the one that, should he live long enough for it to be possible, he would one day take for his own." It was both romantic and infuriating, it meant that any suitor he suggested for her would have to be willing to fight an Uchiha for her, a daunting task. In saving him as she had, she had solidified the boy's future claim upon her.

She blinks. "You knew about that tradition?" The night sky? Well it didn't matter now. "He gave it to me to protect myself with when we thought there was going to be a war and his hair, when he thought he was going to die." Hinata shakes her head. Those types of promises, made in the heat of the moment...it wasn't fair to expect him to keep them.

Hiashi's gaze hardens in disapproval. "I am older than you seem to believe, I am nearly four centuries old, I would be a poor scholar myself if I were unaware of the courting traditions of our once-allies. While the dagger may be a gift given out of concern for your well-being, the other most certainly is not. It is a blessing not conferred lightly, which is why it astounds me that the boy would form such an attachment to you in such a short time. It is far more…binding than a simple betrothal."

"I heard...elves could live up to a thousand, but other than Neji and Sasuke, no one's told me their age." She blinks. "Almost f-four hundred?!"

"Yes, child, I am nearly four centuries of age. A modest number, and I expect to live a few centuries more." At least, so Hiashi hoped. Times of war and tension made such things…uncertain.

"Love doesn't really care about things like time. It's...either there or not. At least, that's how it is for us." Maybe, it been different for her father and Queen Emiko. Perhaps they had been friends first, though.

"I am well aware of how love works, child, I once felt that very same thing for my wife before she passed on." Honestly, children these days, always in such a hurry, what happened to the slow, romantic courtships of Hiashi's day? "I simply did not expect you to bind yourself to this boy, let alone before you were even of age."

Wait. What was that last part. "Binding? How?" It was a piece of hair. Beautiful hair, but still. She looks down at the hair. "It's not an engagement ring." It had a beautiful romantic symbolism, but her father was acting like she had already married Sasuke. "I don't understand." Not that it really mattered. "I love him and he loves me, but I will put the Kingdom first. As long as I know he's alive and happy, that's what matters most." Hinata pauses and looks back at her father. "But if the kingdoms find peace, if he still wants me...I have every intention of being with him."

Hiashi stares bemusedly. His daughter often said very odd things. A…ring for engagement? "This ring you speak of is odd, however, as for the token in your hand, it is part of their beliefs regarding the stars. The Uchiha generally have very dark hair, and eyes to match, and they believe that when one dies, they join the gods and their ancestors in the stars. A romantic notion, but one that has neither been proven nor disproven. What that token indicates is that you are the one he feels is worthy of that divine protection. It is something given once in one's lifetime." He frowns down at it. "It is different to our courtship traditions, and despite how I might feel about the Uchiha, their traditions regarding this are no less valid. The hair, typically woven in a braid, can be worn around the wrist, the neck, or woven into the hair of the recipient, somewhere to display that claim."

Hinata smiles. It was a beautiful belief. "Maybe, that's part of the reason why he was so willing to do it." Did Sasuke believe he would have joined his ancestors? "That he believed he was just going somewhere better."

Hearing the rest of her father's explanation, Hinata pauses though. "So I'm supposed to wear it like a necklace, bracelet, or a hair ribbon?" Her hair was dark blue. Sasuke's was pitch black. It might blend a little too well to be very noticeable at first. Maybe a necklace was better. "If that's what Thiral Elves do for courting, what do our people do?" She had so many questions.

Her father nods. "Hand-crafted jewelry, art, songs." Hiashi could remember his days of courting Emiko, he had many of the same questions as Hinata. "Our methods are often less…forward than those of Thiral. They place a much greater emphasis on very personal gestures. Such as this particular tradition of giving a braid of hair, which involves giving a piece of themselves to their intended to carry with them always." Again, a romantic notion, but Hiashi could think of far more forward things that the boy could have done regarding courting his daughter without his knowledge. "In essence, they are far more open with their affection."

"Oh. Well that makes sense." She nods. Sasuke was definitely VERY open with his affection. "Queen Mikoto should be arriving soon..." She wasn't sure how safe it was to continue speaking of Sasuke's rather affectionate nature.

"That is correct." Though Hiashi was not particularly looking forward to seeing the woman he yet blamed for his wife's passing. "Her story has best be good, the circumstances are far too suspicious for me to simply accept that Emiko's death was a mere accident."

Hinata looks at him. "The Divine Oath is binding, isn't it? If she lies, she'll be struck dead." So why would she lie? "She's either going to tell the truth willingly or unwillingly."

Hiashi grimaces. "Yes, I am aware, however with centuries of experience comes experience in telling the truth, but not all of the truth." He had such experience himself, after all one did not rule a kingdom by giving out all of its secrets whenever a question was asked.

"Then you'll have to be thorough in your questioning." Hinata sighs and kisses his cheek. "I know that you must think me a very poor excuse for a daughter." She loved the son of the woman he hated most. "But I do love you father and i have faith that you'll figure out what really happened to Mother."

"Poor, no, unruly and reckless, certainly." Perhaps this is why he and Emiko had not had children before she passed on. They could be incredibly infuriating, while too endearing to punish properly! "However, if you are to attend the proceedings, you are NOT to sit next to that boy. There will be NO 'shenanigans', as you say, in my courtroom!" He had heard the words once, and through context, was able to divine its meaning. Or so Hiashi thought.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Yes, father." She sighs and looks at her feet. "I wasn't planning to...be improper with other people watching." Maybe, it was important to clarify. "Well at least not...any more than I already have."

"That is acceptable…" Though Hiashi was very tempted to send the boy back to see the executioner. The NERVE of that boy, allowing himself to be seduced into bedding his daughter before either of them were ready.

A horn sounds throughout the palace, and Hiashi sighs heavily. "It seems that she has arrived." There was still time before he would convene the court, so whatever time remained before then, she could spend with her sons.

* * *

Indeed Mikoto had finally arrived inside the capital and was urging Maybella forward. Sometime during the night, she had used a spell to change her appearance. To all the world now, she now looked like red headed female elf with wavy hair that reached her hips and lavender eyes. Hyuga eyes. When she got inside though, she would find Hiashi and demand an audience

"It's strange." The queen looks around and sees nothing unusual going on in the street. Well save for a tad more whispering and gossiping than usual. "Damn these city elves." They always spoke so quickly even in whispers. Barely anything was understandable as she made her way to the castle. She doubted the execution had taken place though. If it had, they would most certainly not be whispering. They would probably be celebrating, she thinks to herself rather bitterly as she waits outside to be let in.

"Your sons are expecting you, Queen Mikoto." To her astonishment, one of the guards greets her as though he could see through her well crafted disguise. "High Prince Itachi said that if anyone came in riding a unicorn, it would be you." Mikoto blinks at that knowledge.

"I see. Well in that case, take me to them." She dismounts the unicorn and follows the guard inside. If Itachi was alive, Sasuke almost certainly was. "And if someone could explain to me what is going on, that would be very much appreciated!"

The guard shakes his head and knocks on Sasuke's door. "The queen has arrived." Apparently, she wasn't going to get anything out of him. Hopefully, her sons were behind that door. She could only wait with baited breath as agonizing seconds ticked by. The longest of her existence.

There's whispering inside, as well as a significant amount of shuffling around, before a quiet, muffled voice resounds through the door. "Come in."

She heads inside and looks around, soon spotting her sons. "Mother, it's a very long story." Itachi sighs and looks at Sasuke. "Did you want to explain or should I?"

Sasuke was not looking forward to this, hence why was half-hidden behind Itachi. "If you do it, she'll be less likely to strangle me." He didn't really want to go over the whole story again, either. It…wasn't pleasant.

Mikoto watches Sasuke warily. "Why is your brother hiding behind you?" That was surely not a good sign. "Though thank the gods and goddesses that you're alive. I thought that...that you might not be..." Tears threaten to spill from hear eyes. "That that might not be the case when I got here."

"He's hiding because he knows he did something incredibly brave, but foolish." Itachi mentally braces himself as he tries to figure out the best way to explain this. "He was going to be executed as explained in the letter, but the princess interceded on his behalf at the last second."

The queen blinks in confusion. "Why would the princess do such a thing?" Surely, she must have only been recently adopted. Why take such a risk for the enemy?

"Let us...not question why for now." Itachi coughs uncomfortably. That was another an issue for another day, if they survived this one. "Anyway, she did so and that allowed me the time I needed to get there. I told King Hiashi that it was an accident and said that you would undergo the Divine Oath to prove that you did not intentionally kill Queen Emiko and that's where we stand on this day."

Sasuke peeks out from behind Itachi, bangs shadowing his eyes. "…Hello…Mother…" He shifts uncomfortably. "I'm…sorry for worrying you." He wasn't entirely sure how to explain Hinata, but he supposed that could come later. Well, assuming that she didn't do another public announcement regarding the fact that they were…lovers.

Mikoto blinks. "Sasuke Kenji Uchiha, I have never before been so torn between wanting to embrace someone and wanting to strangle them in all my life." She shakes her head. "And that is saying something considering who I married!" Why did the men in her life insist on being so infuriating? "I find myself at a loss for how to react to all of this." Honestly, she was. "But I will take the Divine Oath. Perhaps this will build a better peace than the one you were so bravely and FOOLISHLY trying to obtain." She smacks her forehead. "One built upon honesty." Instead of on the assumption that she had killed the kind Queen Emiko on purpose.

Sasuke bites his lip, hard. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I won't apologize for what I did. It was the best option I could see, so I took it. I never asked for anyone's help, or their approval." Because he knew he'd never get it. "At least Father wasn't insane enough to race right into the city to 'rescue' me." That would have been a complete and utter disaster. "They could have killed Itachi too." He shoves his brother slightly. "Idiot…"

He shoves back. "You're a far greater idiot than I." Itachi rolls his eyes at that announcement. He wasn't the one who had created such a crazy scheme in the first place!

"I will not be surprised in the slightest, if my hair is white as snow by the end of this day." Mikoto shakes her head in disbelief. "In any case, I shall take the Oath and then, stars willing, we'll go home."

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably on his toes. "You, uh…may wish to proceed with caution. I may have…sort of…threatened to annihilate hundreds of his warriors when I last barged into his throne room and interrupted his afternoon court."

"And they say that I'm the wild one." Mikoto blinks at that. "Is there anything else that I should know?!" Itachi tries not to laugh at that, but he wasn't sure he entirely managed.

Itachi shrugs gracefully. "Well yes, but in the interest of trying to keep at least one strand of hair black, that's best left for another time." He smiles.

Sasuke shoots Itachi a dirty look. If he said ANYTHING about him and Hinata, Sasuke was going to make sure he was never going to be an uncle. The idea of castrating Itachi was growing more and more appealing by the second.

"Right. Well perhaps we should go and find King Hiashi, if that is all." Best to get this over with in her opinion. "Well, all that you wish to tell me now."

Sighing heavily, Sasuke edges around Itachi and heads for the door. "I know where the throne room is." After all, not only had he barged in there out of the blue to push a peace treaty on the king, but he'd also deflowered the king's daughter on the bright red carpet spanning the middle of the hall.

"Good." Mikoto and Itachi follow him. "It's been so long since I've set foot inside this castle, that I've be lost otherwise." And the elven queen did not feel like asking the guards for assistance as she drops her disguise. There was little point to it now that everyone knew who she was.

Sasuke leads them down several twisting hallways, his ears twitching as the sounds of voices reach him. "It shouldn't be long now." Though on their approach to the throne room, the guards watch him warily, likely because of his little display of power last time.

"Sasuke." Approaching from the other side of the hallway is Neji, a far more relaxed expression on his face than during days past. His eyes catch sight of the two behind him. "Your Highness." He nods to Itachi, before staring at Mikoto. "…Ah…Your Majesty…" He bows to her, nearly perplexed by her appearance, had it not been for Sasuke's request prior to his near-execution. They really did look a lot alike, almost frighteningly so.

Itachi chuckles at Neji's shocked look. "Yes, I know." He nods in understanding. He'd had the same reaction upon meeting Sasuke for the first time. "Tis difficult to believe they are not kin by blood, is it not?"

Mikoto looks around curiously. It had been so many years since she had been here and the fact the guards looked at least mildly to moderately frightened of Sasuke well that quite frankly amused her. "You must have put on quite the spectacle last time." The queen was grateful that she managed not to giggle at that thought.

Neji sighs exasperatedly. "I was half-convinced that a battle might break out in the throne room. I doubt the palace would have still been standing after such an event. Your son's magic is…frighteningly powerful." Sasuke looks away pointedly at the backhanded compliment.

"Well at least we know that magical ability isn't something you need concern yourself with now." Itachi wasn't as lucky as his mother. "Which is good because if we all get through this, you could live to be a thousand. I imagine mother and father will only confine you to your chambers for…oh, the next seven hundred years or so." He did laugh. He couldn't hide it.

It was a grand throne room, Mikoto decides. "That's my boy." She smiles. Grand enough to definitely be noticed as belonging to the House of Hyuga. They were always rather showy when it came to their wealth. "The king will be joining us shortly, you said?" She looks at Neji.

"Indeed." Neji looks towards the king's door as it opens slowly into the throne room. "That would likely be His Majesty and Her Highness." He surveys the room with care, choosing a small box used for seating foreign dignitaries. "Come, you may sit here." He motions to the cushioned seats within the box, separate from the rows of seats used to house the noble lords and ladies.

Sasuke, meanwhile, silently groans at the thought of being grounded for the next seven centuries. Like hell that was going to happen. If they tried it, he'd just use magic and escape from his room, then run off into the forest for a few months. That would teach them.

At that moment, Hinata walks by her father's side into the throne room. An almost inaudible sigh of relief escapes her lips, when she sees her beloved sitting next to the High Prince and a woman that looked so much like Sasuke, well...if she didn't know her lover wasn't from this world, she would have assumed she was his biological mother.

Joining Hinata in the royal box near the throne, Neji smirks softly at the bewildered look on his cousin's face. "It seems as though it is a common reaction to have when looking at them. He resembles the queen greatly."

"Yes, he does." Hinata nods. "Greatly." She nods again dumbly. Wow.

Neji barely suppresses a chuckle. Well, Sasuke was rather fair, even for an elf, so it wasn't hard to look at the two and be a little awestruck. Still, he blinks at the sight of a thin braided material laced about Hinata's neck, even more curious was the long black feather attached to the similarly dark… "Hair?"

Hinata blushes as Neji notices. "It's a long story." And with that being said, Hinata sits down and waits for the trial to begin. She supposed it was a trial. After all, someone was being accused of murder, and was now giving testimony to prove their innocence.

While the king settles in his throne and the nobles file in, Sasuke glances over at the other box where Neji and Hinata are seated, frowning when he notices that Hinata is blushing. But upon observing her hands, Sasuke's eyes widen, and his face quickly heats with something between an embarrassed smile and a smug smirk.

Itachi tilts his head. "Sasuke, are you alright?" He wasn't sure if Sasuke was embarrassed or smug, but he was also blushing. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

That sobers Sasuke up in an instant. "Yeah…it will be…" He just didn't know what that outcome was going to be. On the one hand, Hiashi might be satisfied with their mother's testimony. And it had to be truthful, since a single lie would kill her, not that Sasuke thought his mother would lie, but…it still wasn't nice to think about. And if Hiashi wasn't satisfied with what his mother had to say…well, his original plan hadn't quite failed just yet. Still, it was nice to see Hinata wearing his token in public, he'd already wrapped her ribbon around his left wrist, and had worn it every day. "And I'm not that worried, it's just…" His cheeks heat back up, and he makes sure to discreetly cover his face. "I-it's Hinata…"

"What about her?" Itachi looks at him in confusion and then over to the princess. "Oh. Well...she's certainly not afraid to make statements." He wasn't sure whether to admire her courage or be a bit concerned that she had so little concern for the potential consequences of such a display.

"No she's not." Sasuke knew that very well, though it sometimes infuriated him. "I guess it'll help to let any of those nobles looking to take a wife in a couple of decades know that she's not interested."

He shakes his head in amusement. "A couple decades?" Itachi chuckles. "At the rate that you're going, I'll likely be an uncle before the year is out."

Sasuke shoots his brother a sour look. "One, even I'll admit that we're way too young for that. And two, it's not like THEY knew that we're together. To them, she's not going to be eligible for at least twenty years." Which meant that he had an advantage the nobles didn't. He knew that Hinata grew up human, because he did too. Besides, Sasuke knew as well as the next elf that they didn't…procreate as quickly as humans. There was a good chance that he wouldn't have to worry about chasing down children for a very long time.

"Too young for that, but not too young to give her your hair." Itachi raises an eyebrow incredulously. "Interesting priorities." Though he did raise some interesting points. "If this all ends in our favor, is that what you intend to do? Wait a few decades?"

"Well, we do have to play by at least some of your rules, don't we?" Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Even if we consider ourselves old enough to be together, I highly doubt that someone as traditional as Hiashi would just give me his daughter while we're still not 'of age'." Their human pasts notwithstanding. "This is why we think your age standards are weird. We're both used to dealing with the human system, her even more than me."

Itachi shakes his head at this. "Assuming the peace holds, I'd be shocked if he didn't 'force' you to marry her." He looks around carefully. "To protect her honor or some silly such nonsense. Which is ridiculous. She'll have suitors if she's forced to wait decades." If nothing else because who wouldn't want to marry a princess and move up the social hierarchy. "But he will probably feel that that her declaration for you will scare other potential suitors off." It had been quite the bold one.

Sasuke frowns. "You think he'd bend his own laws to have it done early, or just force a very long engagement?" There were…legal issues surrounding the fact, since they were still considered 'children', but if Hiashi was willing to overlook the fact that they weren't nearly of age yet, well…Sasuke wouldn't complain.

"Hard to tell really." His brother glances at the clock as he internally debates the possibilities. "He might figure a very long engagement is enough to preserve her honor or he might figure since she's proclaimed you're lovers anyway, there's not really much of a point in stalling it out."

Sasuke considers the arguments, silently deciding that Hiashi might just drag out the engagement out of spite, assuming they all survived this. He did threaten the king, after all. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see…"

The last few nobles trickle in, taking their seats and making themselves comfortable as the king waves for silence. "Today, we discuss no matters of state, but are here to bear witness to the testimony of one accused of the murder of Queen Emiko Hyuga of Aladel." Hiashi's eyes fall on Mikoto, an icy coldness within their depths. "To this end, Queen Mikoto Uchiha has agreed to make the Divine Oath and give her version of the events that transpired."

Mikoto nods and gracefully ignores the hatred in Hiashi's eyes. "Indeed. I have agreed to undergo the Oath of my own free will." It was only to be expected. Were their positions reversed and she truly believed he had killed her husband, she would have slit his throat by now. "Let us settle this matter once and for all. So the dead may finally rest in peace." She could endure a few dirty looks.

His expression of steel, Hiashi nods and gestures to the middle of the floor. "Then proceed, and tell us what you witnessed the day my wife passed on."

Sasuke's anxiety shoots up in an instant. Hiashi was not pleased, not that he could blame him, but still, it made him worry for his mother. Right now, there was no magic stopping Hiashi from…doing something to his mother. And he had no idea what might come out of his mother's mouth, so there was no way to be prepared for it.

"Very well." She takes out a dagger and cuts into her arm ever so slightly to draw some blood. "I, Mikoto Uchiha, pledge to tell the truth on this day or the ancestors may take my life." She breathes some of her magic out of her mouth and into the magical chalice that such oaths were made on. Mixing her magic with her blood, binding her word to her life-force.

"On the day of Queen Emiko's death, our kingdoms fought side by side." Mikoto pauses, clearly remembering that day. Unshed tears threatening to spill forth past her onyx colored orbs. "Together, she and I were working on a spell to turn the tide of battle." Another pause as her voice wavers ever so slightly. "Near the end of the spell, a group of orcs attacked us. We were so close. I was always...better at combat and Emiko better at magic."

Her lip quivers slightly. "So I agreed to deal with the orcs while she cast the rest of the spell." And then it had happened. She remembered it in blood-chilling detail. "Emiko began to panic as more of orcs surrounded us. She feared we wouldn't have time to finish the spell. Thus she poured all of her magic into it as quickly as possible." Mikoto lets out a shaky breath. "The spell succeeded, however she paid for it with her life."

Hiashi sits on his throne, frozen at the shortened account of his wife's death. "And the spell…what precisely was its nature?" A lie, no, a trick, perhaps. There were too few details to provide him with the clear image he required.

"The Queen's talents involved lightning, my own, water." Mikoto sighs as she wraps her arms around her chest in an effort to soothe herself. "I was to hurl a great mass of water at the orcs and she was to charge it with lightning, electrocuting and drowning them." The raven haired elf sighs. "That storm that day wasn't natural. It was of our doing."

The storm that had overshadowed the battle that day was magical…it certainly explained why it refused to dispel. Still, Hiashi frowns. "What went wrong? It seems that such a spell should not have been so difficult to execute."

"It shouldn't have been, in theory." The Uchiha Queen sighs heavily. "But we wanted it to cover such a large area, that gathering that much energy and dispersing it over the entire battlefield was no easy task."

Lacing his hands together, Hiashi closes his eyes, bowing his head slightly. "How foolish and reckless…" But not unlike his Emiko. She always had had a heart far too big than was good for her. "…And her final moments…?"

She shoots him a sympathetic look. "Once her reserves had been drained, she fell to the ground." Mikoto sighs and lets out another shaky breath, the memory weighing on her. "Her expression was peaceful. I believe that she died well and didn't suffer excessively."

The Queen looks at the floor, before daring to glance at him again. "The great storm took care of the rest of the battle and when everything cleared, you and some of your people stumbled upon her body." Mikoto had tried to tell them what had happened, but it had been no use. "And assumed the worst. I tried to explain, but you were understandably in no state to listen. And thus, our kingdom's relations soured to the point where they had seemed nearly irreparable."

"I see…" Hiashi breathes deeply, regaining any lost composure. "Our pact holds. My price…does not." He shoots an annoyed sideways glance at Sasuke, marred only by the unshed tears in the king's eyes. "However…should you ever deem it wise to threaten me in my own throne room again…"

Sasuke looks away pointedly. "Noted…" He wasn't planning on doing that again, it had been nerve-wracking enough the first time. "It shouldn't happen again." The response earns him a hard glare.

Hinata lets out the breath she had been holding since Mikoto's testimony began and clutches the necklace she had made out of Sasuke's hair reassuringly. "It's over." She almost couldn't believe it, but it was over. At the very least, Sasuke would live and the Kingdoms wouldn't war with each other. What happened after that, well she was less certain of.

The king rises to his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose, attempting to ward off a growing headache. "The scandal that you and my daughter have created, however, will be discussed later." He just needed a little time before that to grieve once more for his wife. Then he would be in a fit state to make the child squirm.

Hinata blushes at that and Mikoto raises an eyebrow. "I imagine that I'll be privy to the details later on?" Clearly, something else had happened and it involved the princess.

Sasuke twitches, crossing his arms defiantly, smirking smugly at the king. "In that case, you may wish to have the floor cleaned."

Hiashi's eyes widen, before narrowing in a spiteful glare at the young prince. How DARE this child defile his daughter and his throne room in such a way! "Deviant child…"

Mikoto blinks. "King Hiashi do not trouble yourself." She honestly didn't know whether to be impressed by her son's boldness and creativity or aghast that he was apparently such a masochist. "I believe I understand well enough what scandal you speak of now." Surely, that was the only reason why he would taunt the other elf in such a fashion about his passion for the princess.

Neji coughs loudly, trying to break up the tension in the room. "Perhaps…this would better be discussed in private." He had no desire to know precisely how Sasuke had deflowered his cousin.

Hiashi twitches. "Indeed…" Shooting one last venomous look at the young prince who dared to taunt and threaten him whenever it suited the fool, the king sweeps his red-faced daughter away from the proceedings and through the private door, Neji following close behind.

"Eep!" Hinata wasn't proud of it, but she squeaked as she's dragged off. "I um said I wouldn't be improper. I should have made Sasuke promise to behave." She couldn't believe that he had said that!

Neji rolls his eyes at his cousin. "Well, of all of the ways to ensure that a new alliance begins to form, I must say that you've thrown yourself towards a rather…permanent one. And both of you very publicly, at that." Though at least Sasuke had only said it in front of less than fifty people, Hinata had said as much in front of ten times that many.

Hinata didn't think that her face was ever going to go back to its normal color. "Y-yes, that's one way to put it." She was never going to stop blushing. She just knew it!


	20. Chapter 20

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We both decided we had been mean enough to poor King Fugaku. So don't worry, he'll get a scene in this chapter and in case anyone was wondering, manere is Latin for wait. Anyway, we hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 20

Hinata waited until it was the dead of night to sneak into Sasuke's room again. There was, however, always the risk that her father might catch her. "He'd normally be sleeping now, but at least Queen Mikoto will keep him busy." She knew the truth. Their parents were in heated discussion. Over them.

Which for now, was a good thing. It meant that the princess could sneak into her beloved's room in relative peace. Well she had to slip past a couple guards, but that was fairly easy to do. Everyone was still in shock over Mikoto's 'trial'. Far too much shock to pay much attention to their normal duties.

With that in mind, she makes the short distance to Sasuke's room in a matter of minutes. Minutes that felt like forever. "Sasuke." She knocks on his door. "Sasuke." And again. She hoped he would open it quickly. she really didn't want to risk getting caught by a guard that might remember to actually do their job.

The door opens in a flash and a pale hand pulls her inside, whirling her into Sasuke's arms as he closes the door instantly. "I heard you coming down the hallway." He smirks as he holds her tightly, her back to his chest, his arms around her breasts and waist.

She sighs in relief and leans back against him. "Oh good." Well maybe not good. If Sasuke could hear her, someone else might have. "Our parents are in the midst of a very heated discussion. So I thought that it might be safe." God it felt good to be held like this. She was afraid that she'd never know the warmth of his embrace again.

Sasuke chuckles as he nibbles on one of her gracefully pointed ears. "Yes, Mother can be very vocal about her children, especially me, since I'm the 'baby' of the family." Heated was putting it mildly, he was pretty sure that he heard shouting at a few points in the 'discussion'. "They've been at it…what, five, maybe six hours?"

"S-Something like that." Hinata mews at the nibbling. "I c-can't believe you said that about the throne room." It was one thing to say that he was her lover, it was another to strongly imply which locations they had blessed with their lovemaking.

"I needed to knock him down a few pegs." Really, Sasuke just felt that the power dynamic had shifted a little too far in Hiashi's favor, and so, he did what he could to yank it back. "Besides, it was hilarious to see the expression on his face, and you know it."

She shakes her head. "You should have seen how he looked at me afterward." Hinata sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "Try to be a proper prince in public. It's a miracle that he hasn't disowned me as it is." And that he was alive, but Hinata couldn't bring herself to say that.

"Hm…alright." Sasuke smiles, pressing his nose into her hair. "…We're not in public now, though." He scoops her up into his arms, turning around towards the bed. "Do I still have to be a proper prince?"

"Mmm, no." She smiles at him slyly, allowing herself to be scooped up. "I highly encourage you to be as improper as you like in private." She waves her hand and a green light envelopes the room. "Now that the room is soundproof anyway."

His smile softens as he places her gently on the bed. "That's a very useful spell, I'm sure you'll be able to completely master it soon." After all, mastery of a spell included being able to bend it to your will, and not just apply it to the world.

Hinata smiles back and laughs. "For our purposes, I think I've achieved a suitable level of mastery." She giggles at him.

"Maybe." Kneeling on the soft covers and leaning over her, Sasuke kisses her gently, hands running softly up her sides. "But I'm sure you'll come up with more magic to use. There's a whole world of it, so feel free to get creative."

"I'm sure I will." Hinata kisses back eagerly and runs her fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad he didn't take you from me." The princess had been so resigned to a life of misery, but now he was here. With her. Alive!

Sasuke sighs, his smile never waning. "And I'm glad that I could be with you again. Over…" He kisses her cheek. "And over…" He kisses just below her jaw. "And over again…" He kisses down her neck into the dipping collar of her dress, resting his head there, pillowed between her breasts. "I think I might end up a spoiled brat."

She smiles and plays with his thick, spiky locks, blushing slightly at where his head was. "That's alright." Though she knew that was silly. "I don't mind spoiling you as much as you like." After everything they had done with each other, this gesture was almost innocent in comparison. "You should get some rest though, my Improper Prince." He had to be exhausted. "I'll stay with you, at least until just before dawn." Hinata would wake him up. "I'll make sure we don't get caught. You've earned at least that much." He had nearly died to save two kingdoms.

"Okay…" Sasuke rolls them onto their sides, sliding the covers around them to keep away the early winter chill as he pulls Hinata with him. He was so tired. He had barely slept the last month and a half, anxiety making it impossible to get a decent night's sleep. Most nights, he was lucky to get four hours. "…I love you, Princess." The words he'd said just before he expected his head to roll, now slightly muffled by his face pressed to her chest. "You are the stars in my sky." His life, his light, both came from her.

Hinata smiles and snuggles against him. "I love you too, My Prince." This was nice and safe. "You are my everything." She burrows against him. "Get some rest."

"Alright…" Because Sasuke was pretty sure that in her arms, he could.

* * *

Distracted and worried would be an understatement, if one were to ask King Fugaku Uchiha what he was feeling at the present time. Not only was his youngest son facing execution, or perhaps even already dead, but his wife and eldest son had gone after him as well. In one fell swoop, there was every chance that he could lose his wife and children while he did his duty of protecting his kingdom.

He knew that he must have seemed the villain to his family, but in truth, he worried for Sasuke as much as they did, and would be heartbroken, should his boy perish. That said, he was still a reigning monarch, and that meant that he was forced to put his kingdom's well-being above his own, and even above that of his family. No matter how much he wished to lead an army into Aladel and retrieve his family, he could not. The damn magic was still in effect.

If Sasuke were ever to be returned alive, he would give that boy the most unholy of lectures on just when are the right and WRONG times to use such powerful magic. Despite the fact that it was an excellent idea, and that if Sasuke were not his son, and a child, he would have reluctantly let the boy do it.

Still, at times, even the king needed a break from his duties. And sitting in Sasuke and Mikoto's favorite place in the courtyard was the most calming thing he could think of.

Adrian had spent the night flying from the grand city of Aelithya all the way to Sindaron, *So close. Just a bit further!* To say the least, the great winged horse had never been so exhausted in his entire existence. An existence that had spanned centuries by the way!

He had overheard everything. The Queen having kept him informed of what was going on via their telepathic bond that they had developed over the years and that meant there were only two, nay three thoughts on his mind as flies through the sky at a mighty gallop.

*Your Majesty! Where are you?!* First, he had to find Mikoto's Stallion. *I need to speak with you!* He had to tell the other male what had happened. *It is I, Adrian! Secondly, he was exhausted and would very much like to rest his wary hooves. *Can you hear me?* Third, he had better get a big fat bucket of apples, carrots, and sugarcubes after all this!

*Adrian?* Fugaku blinks. The pegasus was back, but…why? Where was Itachi? Mikoto? Sasuke!? *I am in the courtyard, by the fountain.* Was the magical beast bringing good news? Or…

Adrian sighs in relief as he flies to the courtyard and lands by the fountain. *Tis a long tale your majesty, but the most important part of it is that Queen Mikoto, High Prince Itachi, and Prince Sasuke are all still alive.* Well that or at least they were as of last night. *They managed to stop Sasuke's execution. Mikoto pledged to take the Divine Oath to reveal what happened to Queen Emiko. As I know that she'll only speak the truth, she'll still be alive when you get to Aelithya.* The dark haired elf would never lie about such a thing. *I would make all haste towards the city. You should be able to travel without fear of attack, but I recommend a different steed. I've flown the journey twice in a couple of days. I'm afraid that any unicorn could outpace me at the moment.*

The king nearly felt his heart stop, before it attempted to bet its way out of his chest. They were alive, all three of them were alive. But there was yet a problem. "When you say that they stopped his execution, was it yet to be decided, or in progress?"

*When we arrived, it was nearly too late to save him, however an intervention at the last moment spared him. When I left, however, it was more a stay than a stop.* Adrian pants trying to catch his breath. *It would be determined by Queen Mikoto's testimony, but we know that she will be honest. So they will be alive when you get there.* He was so thirsty! *Your Majesty should still make all haste though!* So he decides to make good use of the water fountain.

"I see." That meant that there was still some danger involved. "I will send for Sasuke's friends. Jugo should be more than capable of procuring the steeds for us. We shall depart within the hour." With this, there was a chance that he might bring home his entire family safely. With this, there may very well be no war.

*A wise idea, indeed.* He drinks greedily, not caring for the impropriety of such an action. *I'm certain that his friends will be most eager to see him as well.*

Well, yes, there was that, however Fugaku knew that in being a king and going into a foreign territory, certain precautions needed to be taken. "Thank you, Adrian. Go to the stable-master and tell him that the winds have brought you. He will then see that you are housed and well-fed." Fugaku eyes the poor pegasus critically. The poor creature looked truly exhausted, but he did appreciate the efforts it made in order to bring him this news.

Adrian nods gratefully as he stumbles off. *Thank you, Your Majesty and safe journey!* The magnificent beast seemingly scarcely able to stand up right at the moment, but he hobbles off towards the stables.

* * *

Hiashi was now certain of three things. Women were difficult creatures to deal with. Daughters could be extremely reckless when it came to a boy courting them. And Mikoto Uchiha was a frighteningly loud and very forward woman when she wanted to be. Which was why they had spent hours debating and arguing over their children's relationship. "I suppose there is nothing for it but to have their betrothal officially announced."

Hinata's declaration, and Sasuke little 'joke' had already spun gossip through the entire court regarding their relationship. Not to mention his daughter blatantly wearing her betrothed's token of affection in public. There was little choice but to allow the two to be together. But there would be NO wedding and NO children until they were of age. Some things were just NOT proper, and their being lovers was already pushing the limits of his tolerance.

Mikoto saw little practical difference between them being lovers and husband and wife. "I suppose that's an agreeable compromise. My husband should be arriving soon." The queen watches him warily. "I sent Adrian to retrieve him shortly after I agreed to take the Oath." She sighs, having spent hours debating the matter with the man.

Honestly, she had no idea how Emiko had ever managed to keep him in line. Hiashi was so damn prim and proper, it was a wonder that he had even kissed his wife on their wedding day! "And I'm certain the news of the engagement will come as a relief to our kingdoms." What a cold fish! "It shows a more solid commitment to peace."

"Yes…peace." Hiashi sighs. "The calmest of the four of you is coming, it would seem. I wonder what HE will have to say about this…arrangement." After all, the boy who threatened him, the one who stopped an execution, and this fireball of a queen were most certainly NOT calm.

Mikoto rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't know. He'll either congratulate his son for securing such a beautiful princess as his lover, give him the most vicious tongue-lashing that I have ever seen, or more than likely both." She tilts her head to the side considering it. "I suspect the last option is most likely, but it is difficult to say with absolute certainty."

The Queen takes a moment to collect her thoughts. "There is also the chance that he might faint." She had nearly done it herself, actually. "From shock." The shock of finding out their baby was...well apparently quite the deviant.

Hiashi cringes at the unspoken thought. "Yes…I was quite shocked myself to discover that my daughter had seduced your son the night he arrived. Honestly…I expected better of her. And of him, I never imagined that he would take such an invitation, and in my THRONE ROOM no less!" He would never be able to look at the room the same way again!

"Wait." Mikoto blinks once, twice, and finally thrice. "The princess seduced him?!" She had imagined it the other way around. "Is she a wild elf by birth?" She tilts her head in confusion. "No…wait, Sasuke said that she's from his world, so that can't be it." Being born wild would have explained her boldness.

"It would seem that being born into their world comes with certain levels of deviancy." Hiashi would have to have Kurenai properly educate his daughter in such things. "I suppose that is also the reason that they consider themselves to be adults when they are still merely children."

She shakes her head and sighs. "Well...their bodies are mature even if their minds may lag behind." Mikoto smiles. "Though I am outraged at his deception, I must admit that Sasuke did come up with a brilliant plan. That takes quite a bit of planning to coordinate such powerful magic like that." Though he would still be lucky if he wasn't grounded for his entire engagement!

"So intellectually, they are very intelligent." The Queen nods her head thoughtfully and adds as an afterthought. "And your daughter it seems is rather creative." Still, she sighs in frustration. "I just wish they weren't so impulsive and reckless!"

Hiashi nods. "Proof, that though they are physically grown, intelligent, creative, and recklessly courageous, they are clearly not yet mature." That did beg two questions, though. "But I wonder…if the two of them come from the same place, another world, how is it that they have both come here? And more importantly, why?" Not knowing those answers worried Hiashi greatly. "I have also noticed that the two of them, though young, have incredibly powerful and quickly developed magic. And it may play a role in my earlier questions."

"Our emotions are the real driving force behind our magic." Probably something Hiashi wouldn't be glad to be reminded of, but there was nothing for it, Mikoto knew it to be true. "I believe their love for each other has spurred their rapid development in that regard and perhaps, that is why they were both sent here."

That…didn't sound right to the king. "That may be so, but I believe there may be something else behind it. When your son entered my throne room and released his power, without using any particular spell, all present could feel the weight of it. It was…startlingly well-developed, even for the most talented of children. And the sheer amount of it, as well as Hinata's sudden and rapid development do make me wonder if coming from the same world is the underlying cause." Though Hiashi wouldn't be able to tell for certain lest another from their world came through to theirs.

Mikoto nods as she ponders his words. "There may very well be some merit to that theory." Though only time would tell. "All will reveal itself in due course, I'm sure. For now, we have much to celebrate."

"Yes, I suppose we do." Hiashi looks to the sky, already well into the sky. "The mid-day meal will soon be served in the great hall. If that does not please you, you and your sons may have the servants bring you anything you like from the kitchens." Though they were his enemies but a short time ago, Hiashi would never allow himself to be called a poor host.

"I'm not certain which would be better." Mikoto pauses as she weighs the options. "Your people wouldn't be comfortable eating with us, but not dining with you could send the wrong impression."

Both of those things were true, therefore, Hiashi found himself with an alternative. "The terrace just off the hall is smaller than the hall itself, however there is a place for dining, if you would prefer to eat in the sun. I'm sure that Hinata and Neji would be more than happy to join us." The other nobles…well, they could eat wherever they liked, they were not required by any means to eat within the palace should they not wish to. "Any who wish to join us may do so, and those who do not…may stay inside."

"That seems an agreeable compromise." Mikoto nods approvingly. Though there was one thing that worried her. "You have alerted your guards that my husband will likely be arriving swiftly?" He needed safe passage.

Hiashi nods. "They have been alerted, though I doubt that they will be surprised after both of your sons appeared completely unannounced at the palace, the second followed shortly by you, though we were given little notice. I doubt that even those who were not alerted will be surprised to see Fugaku arriving as well." Then, he sighs wearily. "Though if you plan on having the entire clan pay us a visit, I would ask that you notify us beforehand. The kitchens and staff would otherwise be overwhelmed."

"As far as I know, it will just be Fugaku and whatever steed he chooses." Mikoto bites her lower lip and then corrects herself. "He may take some guards with him just to be on the safe side though."

"Yes, I assumed as much." One didn't live for very long as king if you were unwilling to bring guards with you when leaving your city. Inside your city, it should be relatively safe. Once you set foot outside, however, even Hiashi knew to tread carefully.

Mikoto nods as she looks out the window. "That's because even though you jump to conclusions too quickly sometimes, you are very wise." Her beloved would be arriving soon. "Hinata is lucky to have you watching over her." Perhaps within mere minutes.

"Someone must, the girl is reckless and impulsive." Hashi didn't know what to do with her some days. "But…also kind, gentle, intelligent, and determined." Just like his darling wife had been. "She reminds me greatly of Emiko…"

"Good." The queen smiles. "Emiko was a wonderful woman and I truly did mourn her passing." Though she couldn't disagree about the impulsiveness. "I'm sure Hinata will outgrow the first parts. She's still so young."

"Yes, far too young to be thrust into a situation like this." Hiashi did still have his reservations about betrothing the two children, however it was unlikely that the two would give him any choice in the matter. Sasuke's intentions were clear, and Hinata showed no signs of rejecting his advances at all.

Hiashi clearly was if not outright against the match, close enough. "Their love is new and they are young, but their feelings run deeply." Mikoto nods at him reassuringly. "I do not believe that Hinata would have subjected herself to the court of public opinion or risked your wrath, if she was just interested in Sasuke's handsome face."

The queen pauses for a moment, but was apparently undaunted. "And it's clear in the way he looks at her, that he feels the same." She smiles at him. "He wouldn't have given her his hair otherwise."

The king shakes his head frustratedly. "Yes, I am aware. I simply wish that they had taken things slowly, rather than sneaking out to meet with each other every full moon." Neji had informed him after the halted execution that it was Sasuke himself who had delivered the letter to Hinata, after the two had spent many full moons together.

"Well...at least they were poetic about it?" Mikoto laughs nervously, not sure what else to say to that. "And it seems we are to be family."

"Yes, it appears so." Hiashi's mouth twitches just for an instant. "However, I am most certainly NOT ready to become a grandfather. I will see to it that Hinata is taught the proper incantations to prevent such an occurrence until they are…prepared for the responsibility."

Mikoto appears to pout slightly, but nods. "Of course. Though I'm certain when the grandchildren do eventually come, they shall be most adorable."

The king shakes his head. The last thing that Sasuke and Hinata needed was encouragement on THAT front. The children would likely be only too eager to comply.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitches as he crosses his arms, sitting on the railing of the balcony outside his room. "I'm glad that my sex life is so amusing to you, Itachi." He probably should have seen this coming a million miles away. His big brother never could just let things rest.

"I'm merely saying I'm shocked at your boldness." Itachi chuckles, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "The throne room? I thought you were sacrificing your life to protect the kingdoms." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Why on Earth would you be spared from the executioner's sword and tell him that?!"

"Did you forget the part where she was the one who announced it to the entire kingdom right before I almost had my head chopped off?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I was a quarter of a second away from being beheaded, and she thought it was the perfect time to scream that in front of every noble in Aladel. So why are you harassing ME about it? I was willing to keep it all a secret."

Itachi pokes his forehead happily. "Well yes, but she wasn't so specific." He nods. "It's the details, Sasuke. That's what matters most."

Sasuke scowls at the gesture and rubs his forehead before smirking slightly. "Though the look on his face was priceless, you have to admit that much."

"Oh yes, the expression was." The elder prince nods his head vigorously. "I'm surprised he didn't change his mind and kill you on the spot."

"Well, he did offer to have me executed as soon as I arrived." Sasuke shrugs at the thought. "Right in the middle of the throne room." He pauses a moment. "Right on the spot I was with Hinata, actually. Ironic."

Itachi nods and wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry in relief at that. "Well I presume that it was a mutually enjoyable experience, if she was willing to accept your hair and make such declarations." He pauses and adds. "And not kill you for telling her father where the two of you were together."

"Yes, it was very enjoyable." Sasuke smirks widely at his brother. "Especially with the magic trick Naruto taught me. Lasted until just before dawn. So I doubt she'll try to kill me for scandalizing her father a little."

"Well...let is never be said that the wild tribes don't make very useful allies." Itachi tries his best to keep from laughing at that. "Though I believe it was far more than a little scandalized."

Sasuke shakes his head amusedly. He liked being able to turn things back over on his brother. "Well, it's not as though I told him what positions we used. Now THAT would scandalize him." Now he could see why his mother had said some things she did with their father would traumatize him if she said anything. He'd probably give Hiashi a damn heart attack.

The High Prince laughs. What was he going to do with his foolish little brother. "In the interests of your future children knowing both of their grandfathers, you probably shouldn't tell him any of the positions that captured your interests." Though he doubted other than the location, it had been THAT scandalous. They were very young and innocent.

"Probably." Sasuke's laughter joins his brother's. "Though it's too bad that there's no porn in this world. It would be funny to introduce you to it." Seeing stoic and aloof elves pick up those kinds of books would be hysterical.

"I'm not familiar with this term." Though Itachi suspected it was something improper. "I can only surmise that it is somehow related to the carnal arts."

Sasuke forces himself to resist the urge to roar with laughter. "That's one way to put it. Think of it as…erotic content in several forms. One is written, so erotic stories. Another is like doing erotic painting. And the last one is like doing erotic paintings, except that the paintings can move and speak. They're very…educational, especially for teenage boys."

"Oh. We have those things too." Itachi nods sagely. "It's generally, one does not speak of it in public."

Now THAT was amusing. "Well, where I grew up, it was EVERYWHERE. Forget not talking about it in public, we had an entire set of jobs and trade around it, and everyone knew about it." Though Sasuke found it good to know that there was some kind of porn here too. Why had he never asked before? "Anyway, most of the guys I went to school with before coming here had whole books full of porn. Some of them were…very educational."

"Our library does have quite the impressive collection." Itachi nods thoughtfully. "It is just one needs to know the spell to reveal the section." He smiles affectionately and ruffles Sasuke's hair. "It's to keep the children from getting into it."

"Good to know. I suppose I'll have to see if there are any special positions that humans haven't thought of yet." After all, Sasuke knew more than a handful from…reading. "The man who used to find families to place me with used to leave his books lying around, but they were written by humans, so there's only so much variety they can think of."

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, if you're truly curious, I'll show you when we get back home." He shrugs. There really wasn't much point in keeping such things secret from him any longer. "You're of age where you come from and since you've already bedded her, I don't see the harm. Well as long as you're using the proper spells to prevent pregnancy until you're ready for such a thing."

He tilts his head to the side as he considers something. "Though, I would say humans seem more than creative enough." The High Prince laughs. Obviously, Sasuke and Hinata had figured something out. "Your Lady does not seem to be protesting in any case."

Sasuke blinks, curious when he really should have known better. "There are spells to prevent pregnancy?" That seemed useful. He wondered if Hinata knew of such spells, though he doubted that one night was going to make much of a difference right now. Still, it would be good to know for the future.

"You had sex before you knew contraception spells." Itachi looks at Sasuke rather incredulously. His brother never did cease to amaze him. "That's like learning how to levitate before you can crawl. But yes, there are many such spells."

Oh, well…that was good to know. Sasuke shifts uncomfortably on the railing, slipping off of it and onto his feet. "Then…it…might be a good idea to learn them before Hinata drags me off to the throne room again." Though the incident in the woods comes to mind. "Or the orchard."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "The orchard?" Those two did like to live dangerously. "Well there are many kinds as I said. They're all rather simple." Most likely because no elf wanted to wait around long while their lover prepared the spell. "Though depending on the duration, some take more energy than others."

Sasuke glares at his brother flatly. He was NOT going to explain the orchard. "Okay, well I think we both know I have no shortage of energy. Magical or otherwise…"

"One can prevent pregnancy for a night or even a century, if you have enough magic for it." Itachi nods his head. "Most prefer to just use the spell whenever the need arises or once a year though."

"Okay…" Sasuke could see how that worked. "And that's on top of not reproducing as quickly as humans anyway?" Because from what he'd read, longer lives equaled less fertility.

"True." Itachi nods in confirmation. "Though I wouldn't necessarily count on that. A one out of a hundred chance is still a chance."

That was true, and Sasuke knew the success and failure rates on human methods of contraception. "And these spells are absolutely effective, or is there a chance they might fail?"

"I've never heard of an instance of them failing before." Magic was such a blessing, Itachi thinks to himself. "So I think you should be safe."

Well, that was good. "Alright." Sasuke smiles nervously. "Teach me." Those words had gotten very familiar by now, ever since he arrived in this world, there was always something he wanted Itachi to teach him. Now, it happened to be a rather special kind of magic. For Hinata's sake, and in the interest of keeping his manhood intact around his intended's father.

"It's a simple incantation, this spell will prevent pregnancy for twenty-four hours." He raises an eyebrow. "I presume that you were not going to roll around with your princess for that long without rest?" Adrian would be rather proud, if that was the case. Itachi thinks to himself in amusement. "You simply say, 'Manere' as you touch her belly and focus your magic as you would for any other spell."

He should probably tell him that women could do it as well. "Though Hinata is of course able to use this on herself, should she desire to do so. Either way works." Itachi nods with great certainty. "What matters is not who uses it, but that the incantation is said and the right location is touched. Anywhere on her stomach will do fine."

Sasuke nods. "Okay, that seems simple enough, it should prevent any…awkward surprises." Ones that could very well get him castrated. "And prevent Hiashi from actually beheading me this time. Or worse."

"Oh he might behead you." Itachi winces as he imagines where. "Just at your more southern region."

Staring at his brother flatly, Sasuke sighs. "I did say…or worse." And that definitely counted as worse.


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter because there is some nice father-son bonding between Sasuke and Fugaku in it.

Chapter 21

Kaguya snarls as she looks into her second magic mirror. The first one she had given to Danzo. "I can't believe this!" They had been so close and somehow that damn princess had saved the Uchiha Seeker. "They adverted a war AND it looks as though the two houses will eventually be bound by the Thiral's Prince's engagement to the Hyuga Princess!"

Just thinking about it made her blood boil over again. All of her planning had gone up in smoke because Hiashi's adoptive daughter had called Sasuke her lover and then that damn mage had shown up, his brother, the High Prince. And from there, the Queen Bitch herself had taken the Oath! After that, the war had been called off. Surely though. There had to be something she could do, even now.

Danzo watches the ancient elf pace from through the mirror. Her plans seem to have backfired spectacularly. "This is why I prefer the direct approach. Relying on the machinations of others never yields satisfactory results."

"I suppose I could use the direct approach and slit your orchood off, force you to eat it, and then slit your throat." Kaguya was furious and Danzo had just said the wrong thing. "I could then string your body up for all the other orcs to see. Now shut up, unless you have a good idea how to kill these Seekers and bring these kingdoms to their knees!"

Danzo's beady eyes narrow at Kaguya through the enchanted mirrors. "I would find a time when their guards would be down, a time when none would suspect an assassination. I would send in one of my own, one they would not notice."

She considers this and nods. "Excellent. Ensure that the orc has a powerful enchantment on them." One that would make them look like an elf. "Perhaps take the form of someone they both trust and then do the deed." That would be best.

Danzo's mouth twists into a wretched smile. "There is no need for an orc, I have an elf in my service, one who greatly resembles the Uchiha. I believe that he would be an appropriate agent to send."

"That sounds perfect." How wonderfully convenient. "Send that one then. Has he killed before though?" She shakes her head at her recent misfortune. "It would be preferable, if it looked as though it were an accident."

"He will do what is necessary." Danzo would not keep those around who could not do whatever jobs he asked of them. "I have trained him since he was a child. He is unassuming, but skilled."

That sounded exactly like what they needed. "Wonderful. How soon can this elf get here?" Perhaps their luck was finally changing!

"A week, no more. I keep the boy by my side, and he is swift of foot, with many ways of shortening the journey." It made Sai a most convenient servant for the orc king. "I will send him to you, and you may command him to do as you will. You know better than I the situation in the castle, therefore you are in the more advantageous position."

"Excellent." Hopefully, the boy wouldn't let her down. That would be most irritating. "Send him at once."

Danzo snorts not even turning from the mirror. "Sai, you know what to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty." And with that, Sai takes his leave, beginning his journey towards Aladel from the orcish kingdom in the far north.

* * *

Two very long days, that is how long it had taken Fugaku to spot the city of Aelithya from the back of a pitch black unicorn. The giant elf, Jugo, had convinced four of them to carry them to the city, and three other of the horned creatures to follow them for his wife and sons. Now, he could see the walls of the great stone city as they rode across the bridge and into Aelithya's borders.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Karin smiles at him. "The Queen will have told the truth and this can all get sorted out." After all, once King Hiashi realized that Mikoto didn't murder his wife, maybe everything would go back to normal. At least, that was her hope.

Don't worry, the girl said. As if such a thing were possible. Fugaku was unsure as to whether he would arrive to find his family safe, or their heads displayed in the middle of the city for all to see. "Let us only hope…"

On their approach to the city, a single rider mounted upon a white stallion rides out to meet them. The young elf's pale eyes sweep over them, and he gives them a courteous nod. "Welcome, King Fugaku Uchiha, we have been expecting you."

Fugaku nods. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Good. Take me to my family." The boy was obviously of the Hyuga House with eyes like those. "Immediately." Fugaku vaguely recognizes him as Hiashi's nephew. Until recently, he had been first in line to succeed the King when his time finally passed.

Neji nods, turning his horse around to lead the four into the city. "I'm certain that you're eager to see your wife and sons. You have…a most interesting family." To put it mildly. "Though I must say that Itachi has impeccable timing, so much so that I nearly suspect that he and my cousin used magic to coordinate their little…incident."

"Yes, I am most eager to see them and I understand that their ways are different than your home's." That was putting it mildly. His wife and sons both possessed a fiery spirit that was at odds with this beautiful, but glacial city. "You may brief me on this incident as we go." And he wasn't referring to its climate.

From here on, Neji knew that he would have to tread carefully when speaking to this king. "I shall begin with the fact that the idea of executing your son, a child, was never something that sat well with me. So you can likely imagine both my surprise and my relief when my cousin had the audacity to declare that she and Sasuke were…" How to put it tactfully. "Well, involved with one another. It was enough to stay the sword at the last possible moment, long enough for Itachi to appear from the sky and halt the execution entirely."

Suigetsu blinks. "No way, Sassy got laid!" Karin smacks him immediately for that comment and mutters angrily about deviant perverted elves.

Fugaku groans and smacks his forehead. "I'm definitely going to have a LONG discussion with my youngest son, when I see him." He'd just add it to the list. Finding a lover would be at the bottom of things he was going to scold Sasuke for though. "And gods and goddesses, someone gag Suigetsu!"

Neji waves his hand, his fingertips glowing a moment as an altered version of the muffling spell wraps itself around Suigetsu's mouth, gagging him. "I believe that you will find Sasuke's quarters a sufficient location for delivering your…ire. It has been made soundless more than once, though should you choose to allow the palace to hear you, the servants shall make as though not a word was ever said. They are far too busy gossiping about the…well…my king and your queen have decided to…allow Sasuke and Hinata to continue as they have been. I believe that the formal announcement of their engagement will be held in five days." Best to prepare the man for what he was about to hear within the city. And Sasuke's…friends as well.

THAT little gem causes Fugaku to fall off his horse in shock. "UMPF!" He couldn't have possibly heard Neji right. "D-Did you just say MY son is engaged to King Hiashi's daughter and it's b-being announced in five days time?!"

Oh boy, this was not going to be fun. Neji nods. "Yes, it appears that Sasuke has been crossing the border into Aladel and meeting Hinata just outside the city each month on the night of the full moon. The two have grown very close, close enough that she would risk herself to stop his execution, and he to mark her as his intended bride." He coughs and quietly adds a particular detail. "Close enough to…bless the floor of the throne room with their love, according to your son…said in front of the entire royal court."

"..." Fugaku was gob-smacked. "I do not know whether to be impressed with his absolute audacity or if I want to wring his neck!" Honestly! He'd never even so much as looked at a female elf with interest before and now suddenly he was seducing princesses in throne rooms! "And King Hiashi has agreed to this engagement?" He blinks. Well to be fair, it was only one princess, but still!

"…Reluctantly, but yes. Though according to my uncle's knowledge of the situation regarding the throne room, I doubt that my cousin would be so eager to let Sasuke go after…seducing him." Neji was trying to be delicate, but apparently his words were still overly shocking to the king. "She…uh…wears his token of a braid about her neck, along with the feather of the black pegasus, Adrian, I believe Sasuke and Itachi called him."

"Gods and goddesses help us all." Fugaku groans again as he remounts his horse. "The boy takes after his mother. Hopefully, he didn't lasso the poor girl!"

"Sometimes I do wonder if perhaps my cousin was the one doing the 'lasso-ing'." Neji could just imagine the look on his uncle's face if Hinata were to drag Sasuke around with a rope. "Though I do now understand where Sasuke obtained the courage to threaten my uncle into signing his cease-fire in front of the entire royal court. Your wife can be…frightening at times."

Fugaku chuckles and nods in understanding. "Believe me, I'm well aware. She is just as...assertive as she is beautiful." He had thought that more than once. "She's originally from a wild tribe. One can take the woman out of the wild, but you cannot take the wild out of the woman."

"Yes, so it seems." Neji looks up to the looming walls of the palace. "In any case, I believe that Sasuke and Itachi are in Sasuke's quarters, and your wife is likely fawning over Hinata once again. Thankfully, the loudness ceased for the most part the day after your wife arrived. I presume that we will likely have one more such day before all calms?" Neji raises an eyebrow at the king as they ride up to the palace steps, giving Neji the opportunity to dismount.

"Fawning over her?" That surprised Fugaku. He hadn't expected Mikoto to approve of someone from this place. "Well I suppose I won't know that until I see them interact." And with that, he dismounts his horse as three members of Taka do the same.

Shooing the guards back to their duties, Neji leads the four into the palace and down twisting corridors. The palace was certainly a maze, though the Uchihas present seemed to have little trouble navigating. "Sasuke's rooms are here." Neji gestures to one of the many ornate doors along the corridor.

"Thank you." They all looked exactly alike to Fugaku. "Well...time to have a long discussion with my wayward son!" He knocks on the door rather harshly.

There's a dead silence from the door, before a sigh is heard inside. "Itachi…you might wanna go." The voice was unmistakable. Sasuke.

"Alright. If you need me, come and find me." Itachi swiftly heads out the door. "Try not to be too harsh on him, father." He sighs heavily. "Mother and I already spoke with him." His poor foolish little brother was in for it. King Fugaku had arrived at last.

"I shall take that into consideration and if he's on especially good behavior, I MIGHT allow him to leave his bedchambers for his wedding day!" Fugaku twitches and storms into the room. "Sasuke Kenji Uchiha! You have a lot of explaining to do! Shall we start with your scheme to get yourself killed and then work our way towards your engagement!"

And…here they go again. Sasuke, braced against his father's none too quiet entrance. "I'm sorry for worrying you." It felt like he was saying that a lot these days.

"Worrying me is missing dinner!" This was well beyond worrying! "I didn't know what I might find when I arrived." He gives Sasuke a pointed look. "I half expected to find your head mounted upon a pike!"

Sasuke sighs. "I was trying to protect all of you. I'll apologize for the worrying, but not for doing what I did." He was digging his heels in the dirt, he knew that, but he had to stand his ground, even if it got him into more trouble. "You're only angry because this is me, and not some other member of the clan who hatched the plan. It was…an effective plan."

"It is a good thing the plan failed. Had it completely succeeded, you would be dead." Fugaku shakes his son. "I would be upset if it was any other member of our family, but you are my boy. Itachi and your mother would also have been completely devastated." He raises an eyebrow. "And apparently, so would a Hyuga Princess?"

"She's the girl from my old world." Sasuke's eyes drop to the side as he stares at the floor. "And I know that it would have hurt you…hurt Mother, Itachi, and Hinata too. But I was just…trying to do the only thing I could think of to appease Hiashi and stop the war. You can understand that much, can't you?"

Fugaku shakes his head and sighs. "Intellectually, I can understand it." He places his hand over his heart. "In here, well it's rather difficult. Very difficult, I'm afraid." He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "And I should have just given you the incantation to the restricted section of the library, had I known you were growing...curious about women, well it would have been better than you seducing HIASHI'S DAUGHTER!" He smacks him upside the head.

"What were you THINKING?!" Wait. That was a foolish question. "Nevermind. I know what you were thinking. You had two heads and you were using the wrong one!" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm shocked that Hiashi agreed to the engagement, but I supposed such a public declaration forced his hand." He paces as if unsure of what to do about the situation. "And if you have given her a piece of the night sky, I know that in your heart you believe this to be love."

More pacing. Gods and goddesses help them all! "And now that your mother knows of the engagement, that woman is going to be excited." About grandchildren. "Even if it's decades away, women love grandchildren. She'll expect them, so I can't argue with this engagement because your mother would not react kindly to that in the slightest!"

Sasuke takes in a deep breath, ready to end his father's tirade. "First of all, I've already read plenty of porn thanks to my social worker, so the restricted section is just…extra information. Second, I'm not curious about women, I'm in love with Hinata. Third, SHE is the one who dragged me into the throne room, wearing nothing but a cloak and undergarments made of flowers and silk, not the other way around. Fourth, I am NOT thinking with my dick, I'm thinking with my heart, so neither head. Fifth, SHE is the one who publicly announced that we were lovers, and she did it at the last second to stop them from cutting my head off. Sixth, this is not a case of I believe it, it is a case of I KNOW that I love her. And lastly, Mother will have to wait a while for grandchildren, because Hiashi would likely castrate me if Hinata got pregnant so early."

He swats Sasuke again. "Don't take that bossy tone with me. I am still your father and will be treated with respect." He shakes his head. Sasuke's tongue was still foreign to him. "I know not what this social worker or porn is, but I believe I understand your basic point."

Fugaku didn't know how to process the rest of that. "A HYUGA woman seduced you into making love to her in a throne room by wearing flowers and a revealing undergarments?" He blinks three times at that one. "Well now we know that she is most certainly not a Hyuga by birth." Fugaku could scarcely imagine any woman who wasn't a wild elf pulling something like that. "I suppose it's possible you were thinking with both your head and your...southern regions." And there was still more to deal with!

"Though you're right." Fugaku nods. This princess and his son were far too young to be having children. "King Hiashi would be most displeased if your intended was to become pregnant at this tender age, and JUSTLY so." He didn't trust the man, but Hiashi was right about that much. "It must be love. What else could transform my obedient son into such an utterly reckless, romantic?"

Sasuke blinks. "Since when have I been obedient?" It was a fair question, since he was pretty sure he defied people on an almost daily basis. That, or he pissed someone off, it was a one day on, one day off kind of thing.

"Well you were obedient to me. You were such a sweet boy. Always so eager to prove yourself." Fugaku smacks his head. "And now, it seems you've decided to prove yourself to the princess instead. Hopefully, she can keep you in line."

"I doubt she'll accept anything less." Hinata was…definitely special to Sasuke, no doubt about that. "She's my heart, the stars in my sky, she just makes me feel…right." Which was saying something, considering how few people had managed to give him that sort of feeling before. "She makes it easy to forget the eleven years of misery I spent as a foster kid, all the tension from the war. And now that it's over, she makes me feel…not so alone anymore."

He sighs and embraces Sasuke. "As much as you have made me want to strangle you the past few days, I do want you to remember something." Fugaku looks at him. "You're never alone and when in doubt, remember the Big Three." He nods sagely. To Fugaku it was just a foregone conclusion Sasuke would know what that meant, but well sometimes it was easy to forget that Sasuke had been raised as a human.

Sasuke frowns in confusion. "The Big Three?" Was that a riddle? A test? Something in one of the books he read, maybe?

"During a relationship, there are always times when your lover will become upset." Fugaku shrugs. It was just the natural order of things. "Whether this is a small irritation or a large one, a man does have to have ways to cope with such things. To soothe her ire. And thus the Big Three was crafted by an elf who was surely, a genius." He pauses thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure who thought of it, but it's a tradition that goes back at least centuries, if not thousands of years."

"Chocolates, ice cream, and cuddles?" It sounded to Sasuke like a woman on her cycle. Not that he expected his father to know what those were. Well, except maybe the cuddles.

"Well those sound very nice, but no." Fugaku laughs. Perhaps, humans had something similar to the Big Three. "Pin, growl, and nip." Seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face, he decides to clarify. "You simply have to make her feel desired."

He pauses for a moment because this could get awkward. "You pin your beloved somewhere. Most elves generally choose the bed, a wall, or perhaps a tree." He was fond of walls himself. "Do it in such a way that she knows she could get out of it with ease." One didn't want to overdo it. "You growl into her ear and then you nip. Most people nip the ear." Though some elves did get creative with nipping locations. "Just enough to feel it, not enough to actually break the skin."

He nods as if this was just the height of brilliance. "I know that it sounds rather silly, but it works." Fugaku looks around to make sure they were alone. "Even on an elf as...fiery as your mother."

Sasuke stares at his father, before leaning his head against one of the broad shoulders and snickering. "Damn it, I already KNOW all of that. DONE all of it too." Honestly, his father was treating him like a child. And how were THOSE considered to be the Big Three? That was just foreplay.

"Oh." Fugaku was a bit surprised by that, but then again...his child was apparently more advanced when it came to such things than most elves his age. "Well that's good." He pats him on the shoulder. "And you know the spell to prevent pregnancy?"

Sasuke's ears flush red. "Ah…yeah Itachi taught me that spell earlier." Not soon enough to prevent during their first night together, but at least the chances of conception were pretty low.

He nods. Well it was good that Itachi was taking such an active interest in educating Sasuke on these important matters and well, it made things less awkward for him. "Good. Good." Hmm. Well that should be everything really. Oh wait. There was one more thing. "That should be everything. Though I do highly recommend Elurin, should you ever convince Hiashi to grant you the privilege of traveling with his daughter. They have wonderful hot springs."

Tilting his head, Sasuke considers the matter. "Well, I could always just tell him that he can either let us go, or I'll blow a hole in the roof of his palace and have Adrian get us out of there."

"Sasuke, you really do need to work on your relationship with that man." Fugaku couldn't believe his son sometimes. "He's going to be your father-in-law." Granted, their relationship couldn't get much worse, but still. "It would likely make your princess happy, if you would at least learn to tolerate each other."

"I'll tolerate him when he tolerates me." Sasuke crosses his arms stubbornly. Though he couldn't help the smirk creeping onto his face. "Though you should have seen his face when I made that floor crack in the throne room. He looked like he was going to explode."

Fugaku didn't know how to react to that. "Well you seem tremendously pleased with yourself." It seemed Mikoto would have her desired grandchildren in a few short decades. "So I take it that you are quite...satisfied with all aspects of this relationship and I'm happy for you." He blinks. "Though it's extremely rare to give your piece of the night sky out this early."

"I know." It wasn't something that Sasuke was ignorant abut, after all, he'd learned about it in the library, and gone to Itachi with a million questions when he was sixteen. "But she's the one. It just feels right with her. And if I had waited, well, I might never have had the chance to give it to her."

"Well that's true." Fugaku shakes his head. "You're going to turn my night sky into a blizzard sky at this rate." It would be a miracle, if he didn't have a head full of white or gray hair by the end of this trip! "But with all that being said, I am now very anxious to meet your intended."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I wonder if mother is done fawning over how adorable she is. I swear, the first thing she did after arguing with Hiashi all night over the engagement was to race off to Hinata's room to match clothes and jewelry, or whatever it is women do when they have access to a huge wardrobe, giant jewelry box, and a hairbrush."

Fugaku rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well Mikoto treasures you and Itachi more than the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars, but she always did hope that we would have a daughter at some point." While still technically possible, Fugaku doubted such a thing was going to happen at this point. Though that didn't mean he didn't enjoy trying. "You know how women are. Many of them love to dress up."

Of course, not all women were that way. "Though the ones that don't, get offended sometimes when you say things like that." He didn't know why. There were some things about women he'd never understand. Things that men just weren't meant to understand, he supposed. "One must always watch how they phrase things. In any case, let us go and see them."

"Alright." Relieved that the lecture and interrogation are over, Sasuke finally deems it safe to leave his room and wander the palace with his father in tow. He'd gotten really good at navigating this place over the last couple of days, and knew exactly what shortcuts to take to get to Hinata's room.

When he finds the familiar door, he knocks four times. "Hinata? Are you in there?"

"Come in, the door isn't locked." Hinata smiles as she hears Sasuke's voice. "He's here." She smiles more at Mikoto. For some reason, Sasuke had been rather bashful about being around her and his mother at the same time. Hinata wasn't sure why.

Mikoto laughs softly, twisting up a few more pieces of Hinata's hair as the door opens. "Hello Darling." She eyes her husband mischievously. "I take it that you've had words with our boy who insists on trying to turn our hair prematurely gray?"

Fugaku heads inside and nods. "Oh yes, My Love." Many, many words! "I have. I believe Sasuke understands our position and it matters little to me whether your hair is black as the night sky or matches that of a snowy owl." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "You'll always be beautiful to me. Though I would appreciate it, if our son didn't try to give us both a...as he calls it, a 'heart attack'."

Smiling at the kiss, Mikoto shakes her head. "Some days I do wonder if he is attempting to make our hearts stop. This latest attempt of his very nearly did it."

"Whatever…" Sasuke edges around his mother, carefully extracting Hinata from his mother's clutches. "It's over now, everyone has had their chance to lecture me, it doesn't matter anymore."

Hinata smiles at Sasuke and leans into his embrace. "Hello, Your Majesty." She liked having her hair done and all the fashion tips, but nothing was better than this. "I am Princess Hinata."

Fugaku shakes his head, then nods at his wife. "Indeed, it very nearly did." He glances at Hinata. "Well she's a polite little thing and quite the lovely one to gaze upon." He shakes his head again. "It's easy to see how she seduced him so easily." He looks at Mikoto. "He knows the contraception spell, so I suppose it's safe to allow them their privacy. Come, My dearest. I am starving. Let us get something to eat."

Mikoto laughs as the furious red flush extends from Sasuke's cheeks to the tips of his ears. "Of course, and I shall regale you with all of the tales I've seen or heard since arriving here. Oh, and I met a rather lovely woman earlier today, her name was Kurenai. It seems that she is the princess' teacher."

"Well I am glad that you have enjoyed yourself." Something that Fugaku never suspected he'd hear himself say about his wife visiting Hiashi's Kingdom! "You can tell me all about it." He smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist and escorts her off. Mikoto smiles widely as Fugaku sweeps her from the room, already weaving what sounded like quite an impressive tale.

Once his parents are out of sight and the door is closed, Sasuke rests his head against Hinata's half-done hair. Small braids were woven throughout it, and small chains of flowers were scattered through the soft tresses. "Sorry about that, my parents are very…nosy." To put it mildly.

"Oh it's alright." Hinata smiles and snuggles against him. "They were being very nice. Though your mother is...well very, very open." Hinata blushes and enjoys the attention some more.

Sasuke's arms slide around her, holding Hinata tightly around the waist as he kisses the back of her neck. "Well, she is, but you've been living among the most aloof and stoic elves in Avalon, so you're probably desensitized to it, and super-sensitized to Mother." Though Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable about that. "I don't have to start competing with my own mother for your attention, do I?"

"Maybe that's it." She sighs in contentment as she turns around and rests her head on his neck, breathing in his scent. "This city is very beautiful, but a bit aloof." There was just no getting around that. "And no. I quite like your mother. She's very knowledgeable about a great many a thing and friendly, but...she's not you. She's not my heart and soul." She smiles.

"Nor mine…" Sasuke nips lightly at the lobe of her ear, his hands slowly starting to runs down her hips towards her thighs. "You are the bright stars in my pitch black sky."

She shivers at this. "G-Glad to hear it." Hinata smiles at him. "I suppose it's a good thing she didn't finish my hair. You were probably going to undo it anyway." The Princess laughs softly at the thought as she kisses him.

Sasuke chuckles as he picks her up, whirls her around, and places her down on her bed. "Oh, that's not a probability." He licks up the curve of her ear, smirking. "That's a promise"


	22. Chapter 22

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, so I get that it's the start of July, and therefore long weekend/start of vacation time for a lot of people. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's full of lemon and fluff, and Itachi gets a serious crush. This is a very happy chapter to reward you all for suffering through the last ten or so.

Chapter 22

Hinata always wore such lovely and flattering dresses. They hugged her curves without being overtly sexual, and the color white suited her pale skin and lavender eyes. Sasuke, though…he had to admit that he much preferred seeing his lover OUT of her pretty dresses. He also liked the view of her pressed down against the embroidered silk sheets.

He strokes her cheek gently as he hovers above her, pressing their foreheads together. "My Princess…" The feeling of being so near made his heart swell. Not that he would EVER say that in public. There were many people who'd never let him hear the end of it.

She smiles up at him and kisses him. "My Prince." Hinata was so relieved that he was still alive. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She kisses and nips at his ear playfully. "I don't want to lose my night sky."

Chuckling softly, Sasuke presses the side of his head to the pillow, smirking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'll try not to, but no promises. After all, chances are, your dad's still going to try and kill me if he ever actually catches us."

"We're engaged and he knows that you stole my virtue in the throne room." Hinata tugs his shift over his head slowly and glides her hand very deliberately over Sasuke's muscular back. "My father is an intelligent elf. I'd be shocked, if he didn't expect this to happen." Reveling in the feeling of the warm skin and sculpted muscles under her fingertips. "Not that he's happy about it, but he's tolerating it."

"Barely." Sasuke's fingers trail down her side, sliding up the dress to expose one bare thigh. "If he had a shotgun, I'm pretty sure I'd be staring down the barrel of it while he threatened me not to do anything bad to you." Then again, Hiashi did kind of remind him of a samurai. "Or maybe the blade of a katana. He strikes me as a katana kind of person."

Hinata laughs at the image. "Katana more likely than not, if he were human. Though in this world, he prefers magic." If he really wanted Sasuke dead, he'd be dead. Though Hinata didn't want to think about that. "We can talk about my father more later." Instead she chooses to focus on the feeling of fingers against her skin. "I'd rather focus on us for now."

"Yes…I agree…" Sasuke's nose twitches slightly as he takes a deep breath of Hinata's lavender and vanilla scent. They could leave the old man for later. "You smell sweet…" But he knew that she tasted even sweeter as he presses their lips together and plunges his tongue into her mouth, one hand cupping the back of her head and loosening the half-done braids.

 **Warning Lemon**

Hinata smiles and kisses him back. The bluenette reaches down and tries to slide his pants away from his hips, breaking the kiss long enough to issue a command. "Strip."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, half-smirking at his bossy princess. "As you command, Princess." He raises himself off of her, sliding off the bed just long enough to drop his pants to the floor. Just his pants.

"Someone's...eager." Hinata blushes at the sight of her lover. "I missed you too though." She pulls him back down on the bed and kisses him heatedly while her hands begin to wander over the curve of his ass and until she finds his arousal.

Groaning into the kiss, Sasuke chuckles brokenly as his free hand finds Hinata's breasts by sliding further up her dress, finding the nipples already stiffening. "Looks like I'm not the only one." Gods and goddesses her hands felt good down there.

She sighs in pleasure and squirms slightly. "It's hard not to be." Images of their last time together flash through her mind. Each one making her blush spread further and shiver with anticipation.

Sasuke's fingers pinch gently at the stiffened peaks, before he leans back, sighing as he shoos Hinata's hands from where they have a soft, but firm grasp on his erection. "Off with the dress now, Princess." He slides the dress further up, exposing her legs, hips, stomach…no undergarments. Okay, that was good to know. "And you called me eager?"

"Well the two aren't necessarily exclusive." Hinata slowly slides her hands up and over her head, pulling the dress off and dropping it to the floor. "Manere." She touches her stomach and a familiar light glows. "Kurenai Sensei taught me. It's...their version of contraception." Hinata blushes and looks at her feet, feeling rather embarrassed about admitting that.

"I see…" Sasuke chuckles softly as he glides his fingers up her thighs, squeezing them as he presses a kiss to her neck. "Itachi taught me that one earlier." He pauses for a second, though. "Did you use it the first night we were together?"

She mews cutely and shakes her head. "I didn't know it back then." Hinata didn't want to admit Kurenai had only taught her it after she found out they were lovers.

"Then we'll be careful from now on." After all, Sasuke wasn't looking to become a father just yet. Though it did bring up some rather…appealing images. Well, for sometime well into the future. He tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. "So tell me, Princess…what do you want me to do to you?"

"Mhm." Hinata nibbles on his ear and then moves down lower to kiss the pale column of his throat. "We'll be very, very, careful." She places another kiss along his neck or collarbone between each word. "As for what I want you to do to me," She pauses and pulls away to look him in the eyes. "everything. I want everything."

Well, that was certainly a tall order, but if she insisted, Sasuke would do his best to indulge her. "Anything and everything, then…excellent choice." He pins her wrists above her head, moving his own head down her body slowly, shifting as he kisses down her throat, right to her breasts, where he sucks one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before nipping lightly.

The princess giggles and moans. "Mmm I thought so too." The bluenette arches against him and sighs in pleasure at the feeling of his mouth around her breasts, teasing her so expertly. "I want to make you feel good too."

Sasuke hums around the sensitive nipple, before detaching himself and smirking at her, eyes glittering with mischief. "Oh you will, I'm sure. But first, I want to tease you a little." Or a lot. Actually…a lot was sounding pretty good right about now. So he wastes no time in attaching himself to her other nipple, sucking on it hard as the fingers of his left hand dance down her pale stomach, tiny flickers of low-voltage lightning sparking from them experimentally.

"A-Alright!" Hinata probably would have agreed to anything when he was teasing her like this. His mouth on her breasts and whatever else he was doing. "I like y-your magic." He was clearly doing something with his magic though. It was warm and exciting. Like an adrenaline rush when he sparks her.

Bolstered by the knowledge that his little experiment is as pleasurable as he hoped, Sasuke glides his fingers further south, teasing the skin of her inner thighs with the tingle of the weak lightning. He also applies it to the damp nipple in his mouth, letting his own tongue tingle with the electrifying power.

Hinata lets out a small shriek of pleasure. "Nhh!" She squirms wildly, feeling herself get soaked with pleasure from his seductive touches and his magic. "Sasuke!"

Taking those as good signs, Sasuke licks the nipple in his mouth one more time before releasing it and stroking his fingers against her damp folds, letting the fluid of her arousal conduct the lightning for him. "Tell me if it gets to be too much, alright?" He didn't want to accidentally hurt her, but he DID want to push the limits, get creative, and see what she could and couldn't take.

"I'll tell you." She moans and brushes herself desperately against his fingers. "Doesn't hurt now. Feels really good." Like he was trying to make love to her with his magic.

"Good." He kisses her heatedly as he slides his fingers inside her, using just a little more magic as he searches for her spot. It was all about nerves, right? The higher concentration of nerves in certain places provided pleasure, and nerves ran on bio-electrical impulses. So…why not mess around with a little magic that shares the same properties?

Hinata lets out a strangled moan when Sasuke teases her spot. With his wicked touch and apparently very, very sensual magic. "S-Sasuke! If you k-keep that up I'm going to cum!" Before he'd even started. She felt like screaming, the feeling was that incredible.

"Then do it." Sasuke leans just above her as he smirks. "Cum for me, Hinata, over and over. I'll drive you insane with pleasure, and then make love to you until we both collapse." He wasn't entirely sure how he'd manage it, but he figured that he could improvise on a few of the spells he'd learned under his brother's tutelage. He was good at that.

She blushes at his words and his rather deviant command, but Hinata doubted she'd have any problem doing exactly that. "I love you." She leans up and kisses him, arching as the magic seduces her over the edge of ecstasy and she climaxes around his fingers.

Sasuke smiles as he gently rubs at her insides, letting her experience her high before trying to give her another one. "I love you too." She was beautiful when she orgasmed, eyes clouded with lust and pleasure in equal measure, the rosy blush extending from the tips of her ears, all the way down to her breasts. Nevertheless, his fingers start to tingle again as he lets the seconds pass by. He'd heard that it was possible for some women to climax many times in rapid succession, given the right stimulation. He increases the voltage in his fingertips, adding a third as he applies only very light stimulation to her clit. He didn't want to completely overload her, after all.

"S-SASUKE!" Screaming. She was screaming. "Oh God!" Hinata couldn't help it. The sensation of his magic and fingers touching her so intimately, made her absolutely soaking wet and feel like she was half drowning in pleasure. "D-Don't stop!"

And Sasuke had no plans to, especially now that she was too lost in pleasure to resist. He releases her wrists, taking the wetter nipple between his now free fingers, and the other into his mouth. He continues this for an entire fifteen minutes, experimenting slightly as he pushes the voltage just a little higher, and patterning it in short, intense bursts, as well as long, drawn out exposure at a lower voltage.

She writhes against him. Lost completely in pleasure. She wasn't even coherent anymore. The only thing she could do was scream his name and beg. If chanting yes, more, and please counted as begging.

Finally deeming Hinata to be thoroughly soaked and plenty open for him, Sasuke stops with the magical teasing and sits back on his knees, gently caressing Hinata as he pulls her hips towards him, lining himself up as one hand moves to his cock, placing the magical ring around it. "Ready?" He only half expected an answer, she was reduced to barely more than screaming for him.

"Y-yes, please." She pants, trying desperately to catch her breath. "Want you. Need you" Hinata brushes herself against him wantonly. She was oddly proud of herself for being at least mostly coherent. It was hard to think straight after that many orgasms.

Kissing the back of her neck as he presses himself down on her body, Sasuke complies easily with the request, sliding his hips forward and sheathing himself inside her easily. She was warm and wet and quivering with pleasure. He doubted she felt much discomfort at all, but he stills himself for a few moments, just to be sure.

Hinata apparently was very much not in discomfort as she flips them over until she was on top of him. "I'm not made of glass." She kisses him heatedly, trying to map every corner of his mouth with her tongue as she slowly begins to ride him. "I want you." She murmurs between kisses. "You aren't hurting me."

"Perfect." And with that, Sasuke thrusts up hard as she rides him, holding onto her hips to keep her steady and bouncing on his lap. He would have to gloat about this to Itachi later, if he remembered at all. He was quickly losing his own mind, though, and there was no telling what, if anything he would remember after this.

"Ah!" Hinata moans and lavishes his neck and chest with heated kisses. "Harder!" It felt like too much and yet not enough at the same time. She captures his lips in another possessive kiss and bounces up and down the length of his arousal faster and faster. Each thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Not one to deny a princess that, Sasuke wraps his arms around her, thrusting harder and faster, only paying attention to his own climaxing in the short bursts of pure ecstasy that blaze through his body. His lips hungrily devour hers, any thoughts not related to their immediate pleasure a million miles away.

She arches against him desperately. "Sasuke!" She breaks the kiss long enough to scream his name as she found ecstasy yet again. "Oh God!" Hinata felt like she was literally flying as she slumps against the bed, utterly exhausted, but completely satisfied.

"Hinata!" Sasuke's mind nearly hazes over completely as he, but he manages to extract himself from Hinata and collapse beside her, utterly spent as the magic cock ring wears off. Wait, when had they changed positions? How many times had they…he couldn't remember anymore. How long had they been at it, anyway? It was…light out, but it was light out when the started. Was it sunset, or sunrise?

 **End of Lemon**

Deciding that it doesn't matter, Sasuke wraps Hinata in his arms, burrowing them into the sheets as he leans his head against her shoulder and closes his eyes. "Love you, Hina. Always…"

"Love you too." Hinata pants as she snuggles against him. "So much." Though she was completely spent, her eyes slowly drift close and she dozes off safely nestled in her lover's arms without a care in the world.

* * *

Itachi had slipped off hours ago. He was grateful that his foolish little brother hadn't managed to get himself killed and the High Prince was happy that Sasuke had found his most precious person so early on. "Teasing him about it and walking in on him and the princess are two entirely different things though." That was why he had decided to make himself scarce by exploring the beautiful city instead of wandering the palace. By sunset, he had ended up on one of the many terraces built throughout the city.

From a corner of the marble terrace comes the soft sound of a harp, the music of the stringed instrument emanating from the patch of greenery decorating the other side. The notes float through the air without a care in the world as masterful fingers pluck at every string with swift precision.

Itachi being an elf and a royal one at that, was no stranger to beautiful music. "This is in a class all its own though." Though in all his sixty-three years of existence, he had never heard music this enchanting before. Curious, he follows the sounds of the harp.

Eyes closed, Kurenai continues to pluck the strings of her grand harp, knowing the position of every string without seeing. She'd been practicing it ever since she was a very young child. Nearly a century of practice and her love of music had produced a vividly blossoming talent that she enjoyed teaching to the children, when they were still creative and curious, before they grew up to become the more rational and hardheaded adults that she saw so often.

"That's a beautiful melody." Itachi smiles as he finds the artist in question. "I've never heard it before." And an even more beautiful elf. She couldn't possibly be native, could she?

Her hair was dark as any raven's feather and came to her shoulders or the top of her breasts, it was hard to tell with the way it lay there. It was neither long, nor short. Straight, nor curly, but a sensual middle and her skin was fair, while still have the sun's kiss still upon it ever so lightly. Her ears were less pointed than he was used to seeing in Thiral, but somehow he found that almost cute.

Opening her eyes to see her visitor, Kurenai is moderately surprised to see that it's one of the princes. She knew, of course, that Thiral's royal family was here in the city, but she hadn't expected to see one leave the palace. "Good evening, Your Highness. The melody is one from my youth. It is not traditionally played on a harp, but it is difficult to find a properly made Olecian tribal flute. And if the opportunity did present itself, I would not have the training needed to play it."

He knew little of Olecia, but the implication was clear. "Yes, I imagine so." He smiles. "Well in that case your mastery of it is all the more impressive." That explained a lot. It was almost unheard of for anyone in this kingdom to have hair that dark. "Since its writer had another instrument in mind, when they made the piece." Maybe it was more common in that Kingdom.

Kurenai laughs quietly at the sweet young man. "My mother could play it better than I. I simply found the music to be far more interesting than learning of the politics within the city. Though the latter is more of a requirement than a pursuit I enjoy."

"Well I'm certain that she would agree with me that you're being far too modest." The way that she played that harp reminded him far more of a Siren than an elf. "In any case, it seems you have me at a disadvantage." Itachi smiles, deciding he might as well enjoy the view of the terrace and the dark beauty sitting on it, while he could. "You know my name, but I do not know yours."

She glances amusedly at the prince before her. "Kurenai. I am a lady of the Yuuhi House. It seems that you have found your way to my family's home." Because, as it were, this terrace was part of the roof of the Yuuhi manor.

Kurenai. That name sounded vaguely familiar. "My apologies." He could only hope that he wasn't actually blushing. "I've never been inside this city before. I didn't realize that this was private property. I thought it was beautiful public space for anyone to enjoy." He had just trespassed on the woman's family home. Wonderful. She probably thought him some sort of barbarian.

Chuckling at the sight of the slightly flustered prince, Kurenai shakes her head. "You are not wrong, not entirely. We do allow the public to use the terrace, as do most of the noble families. We take great pride in showing the outsides of our homes to the public, and making them beautiful. These gardens here are my responsibility, I tend to them in my father's stead."

"Oh good." He sighs and shakes his head. "After the grand spectacle that my family has made, I didn't wish to offend the citizens of this place further." Itachi briefly looks around and notes the lovely gardens. "He'd be proud. The gardens do seem to be thriving under your care."

Kurenai's expression quickly becomes cold and sad. "Your brother, you mean…I can only assume that it was my father who drew my mother to this place from the wilds of Olecia, and not its politics. It was…unpleasant to hear of." That had not been something she wished to watch. She had attempted to convince Hinata not to watch, but the girl was determined. Determined to save her lover, apparently. "But…thank you, my father does enjoy the garden, and my magic is best suited for coaxing life into it and beauty from it."

"Yes, I'll admit we were all rather reckless." Itachi sighs. This was definitely not a woman who enjoyed court life or at least not the more ruthless aspects of it. "I do apologize for any distress that you've suffered thanks to his...impulsiveness. He means well."

Itachi nods at the reference to her mother. So he was right. "Love can make almost anything tolerable, even politics." Partially, anyway. Her mother came from Olecia, but her father was native. That explained her hair and her eyes. "So I'm told, anyway."

"Yes, so it seems." Kurenai still felt ill at the thought of Hiashi's actions. "And your brother's courage is not the issue, though he was foolish and recklessly fearless. The blame for any distress I suffered, that this kingdom suffered, belongs solely to our king."

He blinks. Itachi was inclined to agree, though it hadn't been entirely Hiashi's fault. "Well I'm certain my brother will be relieved to hear that." The man hadn't known the truth. "As am I." The last thing he wanted was her ire. Though it really shouldn't have mattered to him. Odds were that he was never going to see her again.

Kurenai smiles at his words. "Now, what brings the High Prince of Thiral, Itachi Uchiha to this place? I would have thought that you would prefer to be with your family in the palace."

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well as you know, my brother and the princess have been through a deeply trying time."Itachi nods his head as if to confirm his sincerity. "I figured it was best to give them their privacy."

Well, there was no mistaking what that meant. "The two of them are together, and you did not wish to walk in on them whilst in the throes of passion." Kurenai had long since seen that development arising. It was why she taught Hinata the spell once she'd announced their involvement to the entire kingdom.

"Yes, that's a tactful way to put it." Itachi nods. He hadn't wanted to be that direct about it, but this woman apparently wasn't particularly shy. Perhaps her mother's people were similar to his own mother's. "It just seemed the more prudent choice." And more open about such matters.

"Understandable. Though the two are rather young, it is clear that they adore one another." Kurenai could see it in Hinata's every action, in every glimmer in the girl's eye. It was truly a beautiful thing to behold.

The High Prince chuckles and nods. "Yes, they obviously are rather enamored with one another to make such bold declarations." He still couldn't believe Sasuke had told Hiashi that he had made love to his daughter in the throne room of all places! And Sasuke had already given out his piece of the night sky!

Kurenai sighs wistfully, returning to plucking very lightly on the strings of her harp. "The two children have overcome a great many obstacles for their love. None should underestimate the strength of their emotions."

"Do you know the princess well?" She spoke of this all as if it had personally impacted her. "You seem rather well briefed on this situation. Perhaps even more than I."

Nodding, Kurenai smiles. "I am her teacher. Art, music, culture, history, magic…the king gave her to me to teach, like many other children with challenges to overcome. She is the single student I have at the moment, she comes to me in the afternoons to learn whatever she can."

Ah ha! So that's where he had heard her name before. "That's right. Mother did mention you." He nods, pleased to have finally connected the dots (or rather have them connected for him). "She and Hinata speak most highly of you."

Kurenai nods with a grateful smile. "It is an honor to be held in such esteem by Her Highness and Her Majesty. But I simply teach the princess what I am able to, and encourage her to seek out further answers and knowledge on her own."

"Well as our Kingdoms are now finally at peace, should you ever desire a break from this court's politics, you could visit our kingdom." He nods at her politely. "Our politics tend to be less...exhausting."

"I see." Kurenai chuckles in amusement. "I am hardly one who is interested in petty court squabbles, or whether the daughter of a noble house is being courted by both a commoner and a foreigner, or perhaps a lord is looking to trade with the wild elves in order to bring exotic goods into the city, or a foreign prince arrives at the palace to threaten the king into signing a peace treaty, before offering himself on a silver platter." She did not like politics, however that did not mean she was ignorant. "However…I would be tempted by the forest. I have heard that the trees of Thiral reach to the sky, and the flowers bloom in all seasons, but are at their most beautiful after the spring festivals."

He smiles at her. "You've heard correctly." Itachi looks around at the view of the city. "Your home is beautiful, but so is our own."

"Beautiful, yes, but here it is…cold." Both in winter and in the air of the city. The people were much icier in this place than Kurenai would have liked. Except for Hinata, who was unusually warm to whomever she met.

"That is true." It was nothing like the warmth of the forest. "Forgive me for saying this, My Lady, but you do not sound as though you are particularly happy here." Quite the opposite really, but he was too polite to be that blunt.

"I am…satisfied." Kurenai did enjoy her job, and she had friends, it's not as though she was particularly unhappy. "Though some days I wish that I could run into the wilds my mother came from so long ago." They sounded exciting and beautiful, but Kurenai rarely ventured from the city, except to visit Belera on occasion.

"Well should you desire it and the King approve of course, the invitation is always open." He smiles at her. After all, she was Hinata's teacher. "You are the instructor of my brother's fiancee, you would be allowed safe passage."

The offer makes Kurenai smile. "I will remember that. Thank you, Your Highness." She pauses a moment, before readjusting herself on the stone bench. "If you wish to linger, you may sit with me. I plan to play a while longer."

He did wish to linger a little longer. "Alright. As long as I'm not intruding." He smiles.

"Of course not." Kurenai softly pats the place next to her. "Do you have any interest in the harp?"

"As of about ten minutes ago, yes." He smiles at her and Itachi shakes his head in embarrassment. "I'm afraid that I've never been that gifted at the musical arts. That's one kind of magic that well, it's ever elusive to me. I do appreciate listening to those who are skilled in the art though."

Well, she did specialize in teaching those who had challenges in learning. She plucks at the strings gain as the prince joins her, making her movements slow, clear, and very visible. "One does not always need to be gifted, a simple dedication to the art is often enough to overcome any such obstacle."

He sits down and watches the beautiful elf play the music curiously. "I suppose that's true." The notes were indeed enchanting, but he was far more interested in the Siren playing them, than learning them.


	23. Chapter 23

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Lots of romance, cuddling, and plotting is afoot in this chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 23

Kaguya was internally fuming, though she manages not to show it. She had centuries of practice hiding her emotions. Well at least on the surface. "I am glad that you finally know what happened to your wife." She sighs sadly and feigns regret. "Such a shame that it took so long."

"Indeed it is…" Hiashi nods slightly, his mood tempered by thoughts of his wife. He was thankful to know precisely what had happened, but that would not return her to him. At least he still had his daughter who so resembled her. "I…fear that I have been rather rash as of late. I apologize for seeking such destructive council from you. You may speak the truth, there is no need to tell me what I wish to hear when my mind is so…clouded."

"I don't doubt that the boy has sincere feelings for Hinata." Kaguya gracefully shrugs. It was unlikely she could get the two kingdoms to attack each other now, so she'd just have to try a different approach. "Queen Mikoto took the Divine Oath. So we know what she said was the truth or her heart would no longer beat." She smiles at him in a kindly grandmotherly way. "Perhaps, this will be the start of a new era. Emiko would have liked that."

"Yes…perhaps it will." Hiashi only wished that Emiko had been here to see it. Well,perhaps she might have counseled their daughter against becoming so involved with the boy so early, but there was nothing for it. He would simply have to press on by himself.

If the peace lasted, their guards would be lower. "We all mourn her passing, but we must press on." She nods consolingly at him. And that would be the perfect time to strike. Sai should be arriving soon and he would take the Seekers' lives and then, a path towards victory would be cleared.

"Yes, we must press on." Though apart from peace, Hiashi wasn't entirely sure WHAT he was supposed to press towards. Though he was sure that the affairs of the court would continue to keep him busy for some time to come.

"How long do you expect the engagement to last?" She pauses and pretends to be embarrassed. "And I do hope the girl knows the spell to prevent an heir from being conceived prematurely."

Hiashi bristles at the question. "I expect it to last until they are of age to marry, it would be most improper, otherwise." It was already highly improper, but the two children were precocious, to put it mildly. "If the boy wishes to marry my daughter, then he will learn how to temper his impatience and wait. As for precautions, I have been made aware that both of them have been taught the appropriate spells, should they insist on continuing their…encounters."

She laughs softly. "You are not so old that I can truly believe you do not remember what it was like to be young and in love." Kaguya shakes her head, playing the part of an amused elder. "I think you know very well they'll continue their encounters, but you're right. A long engagement is proper."

"Yes, you're right." Hiashi smiles just slightly. "Thank you, Lady Kaguya. As ever, your support and advice is invaluable." He honestly did not know where he would be without it.

"It is my pleasure, as always." Grieving elves were always the easiest to manipulate. That was likely the only reason he hadn't seen through her charade before. "Is there anything else that I can assist you with, Your Highness?"

"No, thank you." Hiashi turns from the terrace balcony outside the solarium. "I will not detain you any longer, I'm sure that there are others who seek your attentions."

She smiles kindly. "You flatter a poor old woman." Kaguya nods. "But I shall leave you to your other duties then." With that, she bows and heads off.

* * *

Sai surveys the city before him, taking in the sight of the bright marble and stone structures within. It was very different to the dark gray stonework he had become accustomed to, but in the end, it was simply another kind of stone.

His duty here was simple, to report to the elder within the palace, and so whatever it was that she commanded. His Majesty would accept nothing less than success. Whatever dangers these Seekers posed would soon be ended. Very soon as he invisibly slips into the palace, disappearing into the dark corners on the way to meet with the woman who would give him next orders.

Kaguya had made her way to her bedchambers. She knew that Sai would be arriving soon. She could feel it in her bones.

When the woman walks into the room and closes the door, Sai lifts the spell of concealment, revealing a pale face under inky hair. "You called, Lady?" Once he was finished here, he would return to his master and take on his next assignment.

"Yes, I did. I need you to kill the Seekers." She smiles coldly. It was a relief she didn't have to act around this one. "Princess Hinata and Prince Sasuke. I believe you'll be able to discern who they are easily enough."

Sai doesn't blink even once. "And the method of assassination?" He could make it magic, poison, a blade, nearly any method of execution she desired.

"Do try to make it look like an accident." She smiles more, victory was almost at hand now. "I'll leave the rest of it to your discretion."

"Then it will be done." If it was an accident she wished for, then he could easily make use of the cliffs that the city itself was built into, or perhaps one of the terraces, an accident with a tree, or a pillar, perhaps food that did not agree with them. Many things could be made to look accidental. And if it was required, he could always give it a more…personal touch.

She nods at him. "Good." If this boy failed her, she would make her displeasure known to Danzo.

He would be required to investigate first, but such a thing could be done with some effort and perhaps also a scrying mirror. "Is there a hard deadline, or is that up to my discretion?"

"The sooner the better, but I would rather you deliver results than fail because you moved too swiftly." It was best to be blunt. "I"m certain that you understand."

Be swift, but do not hurry. "Understood." Sai turns his equally dark eyes on the ancient elf, his snow white face completely expressionless. "I will proceed swiftly, but without unnecessary haste."

"Wonderful." She nods at him approvingly. "Is there anything that you need me to do to increase your chances of success?"

Not that he could think of at the moment, however that would have to wait until after he had a clearer view of the situation. "I will be sure to inform you if there is anything. Would you prefer me to report to you here or in another location?"

"Here would be best." She smiles slyly. No one would dare enter her room without consent. "It is the most private location in the castle." There were certain privileges that came with being an elder, after all.

"A report when I am finished, if there is trouble, or routine reports on the situation?" There were advantages and drawbacks to each strategy, and Sai would be sure to twist whatever he could to his advantage.

"Reports at your discretion. The more reports you issue, the greater the chance of being caught." Though she didn't want to be left in the dark either. "Though if anything important happens, I do fully expect you to brief me."

"Of course." Sai nods, a plan regarding sequence of events already forming within his mind. "Will there be anything else, Lady?"

She shakes her head. "No. This meeting is adjourned." The ancient elf glances at him warningly. "Do not fail me."

"Yes, Lady." Sai bows once, before disappearing with a wave of his hand, leaving the room silent once more.

* * *

Fugaku shakes his head at his wife's stories. Apparently, he had missed enough to fill an entire afternoon, evening, and morning after. And she wasn't finished yet! "Dear, would you tell me just how you managed to talk a man as stubborn as Hiashi into not locking his daughter away from Sasuke, or justifiably trying to punish Sasuke for his crack regarding the throne room?"

Mikoto smiles at her husband. "Well it wasn't easy." That was an understatement. "It took me the better part of the night to reason with him." Reasoning with him had involved screaming, flaring her magic, using logic on him, guilt, and a myriad of other questionable tactics. "Besides, Hinata made it known to all that she was Sasuke's lover. The 'damage' had already been done in his mind. There was no reason to keep them apart logically."

The king chuckles at his wife's logic. "I think that we both know that when it comes to the people we love, one's logic can fly away rather quickly." He wraps his arms around her, embracing her as they sit together on the large bed of their guest quarters. "Honestly, what are we to do with that boy?" Sasuke was so brave, but so reckless! How was one to rein in that much sheer idiocy when the boy was a genius?

"There's nothing that can be done, really." She smiles and cuddles into his embrace. "He's young, headstrong, and in love." The Queen nods her head as if that explains everything. "I may have to teach Princess Hinata how to use the lasso though. That might settle him down."

Fugaku considers the idea, nodding as it appeals to him. "Yes, it might. If nothing else, it will allow the princess to keep him in check. I doubt that he would attempt to hurt her at all in order to escape such a tactic." And who knows, it might prove to be rather amusing. "In that case, I would encourage you to teach the girl your…techniques."

She swats him playfully. "Not THOSE techniques, you deviant!" Mikoto laughs and shakes her head. "Just the magical ones."

"What? I'm sure that the boy would enjoy them." Fugaku shrugs off the swat. "And if nothing else, they will keep him too preoccupied for him to get himself into any more trouble."

"You, My Love, are absolutely horrible sometimes." Mikoto laughs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Which is probably one of the many reasons why I love you so much." She pauses. "And if Hiashi found out somehow, that I was offering her counsel in such things, well he would probably have as Sasuke calls it...a bitch fit?" She was pretty sure that was the term.

"Most likely." Yes, Fugaku was fairly certain that Sasuke had once used that term in reference to his friend Karin's rages. "Though you must admit that such a sight would be…entertaining, to say the least."

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. "I believe Sasuke's impulsiveness is rubbing off on you." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Though I must confess, it is a most amusing image."

"That is why I suggested as much." Fugaku glances out at the sky, smirking slightly at the sight of the sun beginning to lower again. Itachi had gone out earlier in the day to explore the city, and Sasuke had not emerged from Hinata's room since yesterday afternoon. Their sons seemed to have found their own enjoyment in the city, despite being so far from home. "Shall we go and find our sons for dinner? I believe that the servants mentioned that there was a stew to be made of roasted boar."

"Roasted boar?" She beams at that knowledge. "My favorite. Yes, let's go find them." And a nice big bowl of that stew. She'd smuggle some more later. "That sounds like a fine idea!" A Queen shouldn't be seen eating too many helpings at once. It was a bit improper, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have more smuggled up to her room by a servant. She'd give them a bit of gold coin for their trouble, of course.

Fugaku chuckles at the thought of his wife's voracious appetite. It was never a problem back in their own palace, but here, the woman likely didn't want to appear ungraceful or uncouth. "Come, let us retrieve Sasuke." After all, he knew which way to turn down the corridors to find the princess' room. Finding Itachi would be much harder, so it was best to wander until the boy wandered in on his own.

"Very well, but make sure to knock first." Mikoto rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Better safe than sorry." If he was anything like his father, they'd probably be indecent.

"Of course, My Love, of course." Fugaku rolls his eyes as they proceed down the final corridor to the princess' room. He raises his hand to knock on the door. "Sasuke, are you robed?" There was a chance he was not, but if that were the case, Fugaku would have not been surprised.

From within the room, there's the sound of shuffling, some frantic whispers, and a few hisses of discomfort, before the door opens to reveal Sasuke, fully if haphazardly dressed, his hair wildly ruffled, and looking a little sourly at his parents. "Yeah? What is it?"

Mikoto tries her best not to laugh at how annoyed Sasuke looked at the moment. "We're going to dinner now. They're having wild boar stew!" He just looked so much like a wet cat though. It was adorable.

Sasuke glances back into the bedroom, concealing the sight of a still naked Hinata from his parents. "Give us a little time. It'd be better if we cleaned up first." There was no hiding what had happened from his parents, so it was best just to get straight to the point.

Hinata squeaks and clutches blankets around herself slightly. "Yes, about a half hour should be enough." She nods her head and blushes deeply.

Fukagu chuckles, shaking his head. "Yes, I can see that you may need time to make yourself…appropriate to be seen in public. We will find your brother while the two of you bathe." He moves to escort his wife from their proximity t their youngest son, before pausing a moment. "Oh, do try to bathe quickly, and do not forget the spell for contraception."

Mikoto laughs and heads off with her husband. "We probably shouldn't tease them so." She smiles at him. "They'll be along shortly." She still didn't understand these units like a half hour. Not exactly, but she knew it was a relatively small amount of time

Sasuke flushes a bright scarlet. "Y-yes…" How mortifying, being caught right after sex by your parents. "We'll be down for dinner soon." He quickly shuts the door, pressing his back to it as he hides his face from Hinata. "They…want us to go down for dinner. Apparently it's a boar stew tonight. It's Mother's favorite, so…"

Hinata blushes scarlet. "Well boar stew is good." She sighs as she slowly crawls out of the bed. "We need to bathe and head down to dinner then."

"Yeah." Sasuke starts stripping his clothes back off as he nods towards Hinata's private bathroom. "Come on, there's not really any time for relaxing, so let's just get washed up as fast as we can." Though he wouldn't object to going to the royal baths later for some fun. Those were much bigger, and they could lounge around in them while…enjoying themselves.

Hinata nods as she stumbles over to him. "I'm tempted to ask you to carry me to dinner, but that would cause an even bigger scandal." Magic and sex were apparently a very powerful combination.

Sasuke leans over, smirking as he kisses her. "Well, I'd love to carry you to dinner, but you're right, we would scandalize everyone." Not that he was particularly opposed to the idea, but it was probably better not to.

 **Warning Bath Scene**

She smiles and kisses back. "Yes, it would." And with that in mind, she quickly bathes with him. "We'll need to hurry. The longer we take, the more suspicious your parents will be."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Sasuke had never met a family more nosy than his before. And he'd been with a LOT of families. "Come on." He pulls her towards the bathroom, sweeping the curtain aside as he drags her to the marble tub. The tub had a couple of…not taps, but slides that one could pull on in order to let water flow in from a reservoir of cold water, and another of hot water. And he pulls on the hot one, but a little of the cold one.

"I'm fortunate to have you now." Hinata giggles. "Now, my baths will always be the proper temperature."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel cold in the water." Sasuke smirks as he lowers himself into the tub, leaning his head to the side as he holds a hand up to her. "Coming?"

She smiles and takes his hand, quickly getting in the water with him. "That's true." Hinata snuggles into him. "I like my water like I like my princes, nice and warm."

"Oh, should I be jealous?" Sasuke slides his arms around her waist and pulls Hinata into his lap. "Do you have other princes hidden away that I don't know about?" He tightens his grip, nibbling on her ear. "Because that would make me VERY jealous."

She squeaks and shivers at the attention. "The plural was more metaphorical." Hinata smiles up at him. "One prince is all I need."

"Good." He growls as he nips her ear, trying not to grind his growing interest against her backside, not that he could actually hide it, anyway. "Because I don't share very well."

"S-Sasuke!" She blushes at the feeling of his arousal against her. "We don't r-really have time and considering everything we did earlier, I don't think I could handle more than one of you." She smiles and kisses him. "You'd both probably love me to death." What a way to go though.

"That's a tempting thought." Sasuke smiles against her neck, reaching for the soap by the bath and lathering it in his hands. "Though I think I'd rather have you around for the next thousand years. So I suppose I'll just have to let you tempt me." He raises his hands to her breasts, massaging firmly as he works the lather over her skin.

She moans and leans against him. "You're going to make it very hard to get out of this bath." Hinata blushes at the attentive touches.

"Why?" He smiles at her and tilts his head innocently. "I'm just washing you." Yeah right, but he wasn't going to admit that as he moves his hands down into the water to rub some suds against her inner thighs.

"You're not just washing me." She shivers at the touches. "You're teasing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you so much." Sasuke pulls his hands away and gets to work washing Hinata's back instead. "I'll get to work, if that's what you want."

The princess leans against him. "You know that's not what I want, but we did promise." A princess and prince should always keep their promises. "And God forbid they send a search party after us."

Sasuke chuckles as his fingers glide over her skin. "I'm sure that if that happened, my brother would swear to all the gods and goddesses that he really is going to be an uncle by the end of the year." The idiot had already joked about that already.

"We'll just have to be careful about the spell then." She smiles and turns around, beginning to wash him off. "I wish that they didn't see us as children here."

Sighing, Sasuke kisses his princess' forehead gently. "Well, since we're going to live for over five centuries, it's understandable." No matter how much he didn't like it. "Besides, it's not like they're actually stopping us from being together. They just won't let us get married for another three decades." Not very long in the grand scheme of things.

She smiles and nods. "That's true." Hinata runs her hands over his shoulders and back as she finishes washing him. "Come on. We should dry off, get dressed, and go get some food."

"As you wish." Sasuke sets the tub to drain as he extracts himself and Hinata from within the marble structure. And there's no need to use towels to dry off, not when Sasuke incants a single spell to make the droplets steam and swirl from their skin. "Thanks for having the servants bring me some clothes." His own needed cleaning, badly. And dark blue, he could tolerate, though he never thought he'd be able to handle wearing white. Way too bright.

 **End of Bath Scene**

"That's a useful spell." Hinata giggles as she weatches Sasuke use magic to make them dry off. "Of course. What good is being a princess and a prince, if one doesn't get to indulge in being lazy, now and then?"

"Good point." He kisses her before pulling on his clothes, the soft blue fabrics cool against his skin. "I guess I'm just not used to being lazy." Considering that if he wanted to see his brother, it usually involved scaling the library wall.

"If it makes you feel any better, you have good reason to be lazy today." Hinata blushes deeply as she dresses. "I mean after your earlier performance, you're entitled to sleep for days. No one would blame you."

Sasuke smirks as he pulls on a fresh pair of high leather boots. "Well, I don't want the whole kingdom to know just what I did to merit being lazy. Besides, it's just not in me to do nothing at all for very long. It gets boring, fast." And he was not someone who handled being bored very well.

"After what almost happened, I don't think anyone would hold it against you, if you wanted to rest for awhile." She kisses his cheek. "You could just spend all day in bed with me or maybe in the baths."

Now THAT was tempting. "I suppose I'll take that into consideration." A lot of consideration, starting now. Yeah…that sounded pretty good, actually. Sasuke smirks as he wraps an arm around Hinata's waist and heads for the door. "I suppose I'd just have to find something to do in bed or the baths."

She blushes and snuggles into his embrace. "Or someone." The Hyuga woman now knew why the middle school girls had fawned over him. Clearly, they had known something that she hadn't at the time.

"Or someone." Sasuke could definitely agree with that as they left Hinata's room behind. "Now, you were saying something about dinner?" If they hurried, they could probably get to the dining hall without anyone getting too suspicious, they had cleaned up fairly quickly, after all.

"Y-Yeah." She smiles and takes his hand. "Come with me." The Hyuga woman quickly leads him towards the dinning hall.

* * *

As the two of them arrive inside the hall, Sasuke looks around to see his mother, father, Neji, and even Hiashi all sitting down. The atmosphere felt a little awkward around Hiashi, but Neji seemed to be getting along with his parents, at least. That was something. Most curiously, though, his brother wasn't here.

As the two of them sit down,Sasuke turns to his mother, frowning. "Where's Itachi? I thought you two were going to go get him for dinner."

Mikoto smiles up at Sasuke and then frowns. "Well we were going to." She sighs and glances around the room. "But we couldn't find him. I can only assume that he's exploring the city."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "The city is that interesting?" Not that he'd really seen much of it, himself. He'd mostly been confined to the palace the last several days. "Any idea when he'll be back?"

"You know your brother." Mikoto shrugs as she tries to find the right words. "He goes wherever the wind takes him." That much was certainly true. One never knew where Itachi would wander off in his free time.

"Well, then let's hope the wind blows him back here before it turns into a hurricane." In Sasuke's mind, there was no telling what would happen if Itachi wandered off. Sure, he was a prince himself, but Itachi was next in line for the throne, he wasn't exactly someone easily replaced.

Hinata tilts her head. "That's weird. Kurenai Sensei isn't here either." She was never late to dinner, not since they started eating together after Hinata's lessons.

Sasuke snickers at the use of the word sensei. "Maybe the wind blew her off too." He glances down slightly as a servant puts a large bowl of stew in front of him, and did it ever smell good. "Maybe the smell of food will lure them back here."

Mikoto beams at the stew. "I know it would lure me back." She smiles and bites into her own. Of course, only eating as fast as was proper.

Neji smiles over his own meal. "Your Majesty…perhaps it is bold of me to say, but I believe that you are in competition with the cooks for Her Majesty's attention."

Eyes widening, but not wanting to get in the middle of THAT interesting little discussion, Sasuke picks up his spoon and occupies himself with eating.

Fugaku chuckles and shakes his head. "My queen does love her Boar Stew, but trust me, it can only hold her attention so long." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Isn't that right, My Love?"

Mikoto laughs softly and smiles. "Mhm. The cook isn't the one who keeps me warm on long winter's nights." She turns her attention back to the stew. "Though I wouldn't be adverse to the idea of you learning how to prepare such an exquisite meal."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his lover from across the table. "I swear…parents are pre-programmed to be annoying, no matter what world you're in." He did not need to listen to them flirting while he was trying to eat.

"Well considering what they walked in on, I guess we're lucky that they're just flirting." Hinata blushes as she eats. "Besides, it is cute." The food was delicious and she was starving!

"That's because it's not your parents." Sasuke shakes his head and shoves his spoon back in his mouth. He had to admit that this was very good stew. Rich and salty, but not too salty, with plenty of herbs stuffed into it without overwhelming it. It was some of the best he'd ever tasted. Hm…maybe they'd let him take the recipe home.

That's when his ears twitch, and he hears a familiar voice approaching the doors to the dining hall. "Looks like Itachi's here." Finally. It was about time that idiot showed up.

Hinata laughs and smiles. "Mmm well that's true." Unfortunately, that would never be an issue in this world. Queen Emiko was dead. "Oh good." She nods when she sees Itachi walk in and blinks when she sees Kurenai was with him. "And Kurenai Sensei."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the interesting pairing. "Itachi…looks like you made a new friend." Very quickly, by the looks of it. Hm…suspicious? Maybe.

"Yes, this is Lady Kurenai." Itachi smiles as he pulls out a seat for the elf, before heading over to take his rightful place by his parents' side. "She is the princess's instructor and I ran into her during my excursion outside the palace."

Kurenai smiles at the younger prince. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. Princess Hinata speaks fondly of you." The observation quickly has Sasuke's ears turning red as he stares determinedly down into his bowl.

Hinata blushes very deeply. "Sorry, Kurenai Sensei. I should have introduced you two earlier." She felt so embarrassed at her instructor's words!

"It's quite alright." The teacher gently touches her student's shoulder as dinner is brought for her and Itachi. "I'm aware that the two of you have been through quite an ordeal. Something as trivial as an introduction could wait."

Sasuke glances at Hiashi, who had been quite stubbornly silent across from his own father this entire time. "Yeah…I guess." Well, the king was good at making him feel uncomfortable, he'd give the silent elf that much. "So, Itachi, how exactly did you run into Hinata's teacher out in the city?"

"I was just exploring the terraces and heard some music." Itachi nods at this. Such beautiful music. "So I followed it and happened upon her." That was of course true, though such a mild and tame way to describe the enchanting experience. Still this was Sasuke and his parents, it was best to make it sound as ordinary as possible.

"Lady Kurenai has always been rather gifted at the musical arts." Hiashi nods in approval before going back to eating. The boy seemed at least a little nervous and that was good.

Sasuke blinks at Hiashi, who seemingly decided that he'd had enough silence. Well, for that moment, but he looked rather tight-lipped now. So, he turns his eyes back on his brother. "You followed your ears, then?" Why did he get the feeling that wasn't nearly the whole story. "Was it hard to navigate through the city?" He'd gotten a couple of high terrace views of the place, but he'd never seen what it was like down at the street level.

"Yes, I followed my ears." Itachi nods. That was an accurate enough way to describe it. "It's not particularly difficult to find your way around. Everything is very well orderly." Almost disturbingly so. "And there are many signs."

"Oh." Sasuke blinks. Well, that would make it easier to figure out how to get around if he ever did venture into the city. "So what took you so long to get back?" Not that Sasuke really knew what time Itachi left, but he figured that it had been a while, since Itachi could, when he wanted to, wander off for an entire day.

He smiles pleasantly, hoping that it was TOO cheerful. "Lady Kurenai was kind enough to give me an informal music lesson." Itachi liked music as much as the next elf, but his musical skills were average at best.

The younger prince recoils at the sight of the smile. When Itachi smiled like that, it never ended well for Sasuke. Which meant that something was definitely up. "I see." He eyes he teacher calmly spooning stew into her mouth, whose composure was absolutely perfect. Definitely suspicious. "Well, then I hope your music lesson went well. Maybe she'll invite you for another." He shoots a pointed look at Itachi.

"I'd be fortunate, if she did." Itachi shrugs good-naturedly. "Unfortunately, I think we all know that music was never my strength."

Sasuke nearly snorts into his stew. "Yeah, even I can sing better than you can." It was something that he rather liked, being able to do something better than Itachi.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "Yes, I"m certain that was helpful in serenading the princess." He shakes his head. "Surely, that's why she wears your lock of hair. Your singing abilities." It stung his pride to be...deficient in something.

"I bet if you sang to plants, they'd dry up and die." Sasuke tries subtly to deflect the insinuation. After all, he had no intention of giving a performance here in the dining hall.

Kurenai's eyes glitter with amusement as she watches the brothers, her amusement shared by Neji right beside her. "They're very boisterous, aren't they?"

Neji nods as he observes the two. "Extremely." Was it common in Thiral for siblings to treat each other in such a way? It seemed almost…fun.

"My singing is not that horrid!" Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "It is just not exemplary is all." He feels his cheek burn pink with embarrassment.

"Pfft…not exemplary, my ass." Sasuke rubs his forehead where there's already a red mark appearing. "What about that rose bush that died after hearing you sing?"

"He lies." Itachi rolls his eyes. "No rosebush died!" Honestly, where did Sasuke get these ideas from?!

Chuckling and pushing away an empty bowl, Kurenai watches them with mirth in her eyes. "It is quite alright, not everyone possesses a talent for song." Though it was quite sad for those who did not, they were forced to work that much harder. "As in all other things, it is an art that takes practice. I'm sure that you'll improve."

Itachi seems somewhat pacified with that. "Thank you." He glares at Sasuke. "You would do well to learn some manners from Lady Kurenai!" He shakes his head. "Foolish little brother!"

Hinata shakes her head and laughs. "Sasuke, be nice to your brother." She smiles and kisses her prince's cheek.

Shaking his head, Sasuke kisses Hinata's forehead, earning himself a glare from Hiashi. "I dunno, Hinata seems to like me just fine without them."

"She seems a kind woman." Itachi nods somberly. "Willing to put up with your quirks with dignity and grace. You should also follow her example!"

"If you say so…" Sasuke shakes his head. Like hell was he ever going to follow that advice. He was perfectly well-mannered when he wanted to be. But this was dinner, and he was with his family, and his lover's family. There was no need for excess politeness. "I think you'd get bored if I was polite all the time. Or at least, you'd think I was an impostor."

Hinata laughs at that and Itachi shakes his head. "Well you may have a point." Itachi shrugs and eats. "You have always been foolish and if you stopped being so suddenly, it would only be natural to become suspicious."

"Exactly, so stop complaining about something you don't want to happen, and eat." Sasuke shovels own the rest of his own stew, his pride both stinging and singing from his argument with Itachi. After all, he was still right on one count. Itachi couldn't sing. And it was the subject of Itachi's bad singing that had helped him get through this particular family dinner with the future in-laws.


	24. Chapter 24

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 24

Danzo watches from his throne made of bones as he glances outside the throne room window. "And so it has begun." He could see some of his orcs already practicing drills. They would attack as soon as the guards of the elven kingdoms were lowered. With that in mind, he raises to his feet and heads outside.

"Prepare for battle!" He smirks. "We march on the day of the prince and princess's funeral." That would be the day that they would least suspect it, after all. Everyone would be grieving. It would be the perfect time to strike.

Cheers go up from the massing orcs. This was what they had been waiting for, a time for their kind to rise above the elves, and take the lands that should rightfully be theirs. No longer would they have to hide in the dark. The lands that the elves had take and kept for themselves would soon belong to them!

"That's right." He smirks at the cheering crowd. "Our time approaches, but do not slip up in these final hours. Prepare yourselves thoroughly for we must time this precisely right." One wrong move could ruin everything, after all.

The orc king knew that patience was key, and though he had waited a very long time already, there were many things yet to be accomplished. The first, the death of those 'Seekers' as they were called. They could prove to be both very useful, and very irritating in the future. A more prudent approach would be needed, such as simply killing them outright.

He was certain that with some help from his own magic, he could discover what it was that made these mages so special. Once he knew that, it would be a simple matter to await the arrival of the next one, or next ones. If he could harness the power of the Seekers, that wretched elf would have no power to give him orders of any kind.

"Oh and Shagar, make sure that our armory is fully stocked." Shagar was a female orc. "We wouldn't want to charge into battle only half armed." He watches as the orc heads of to do exactly that.

Unlike Kaguya, female orcs knew to follow his orders. So did the male orcs for that matter. Gender mattered little to Danzo. What mattered was respect and obedience. Kaguya had neither of those and that was why he was going to enjoy slitting her throat when this was all over.

One day, he would lead the orcs to conquer the many lands of Avalon, and he would rule over this world. To do that, he needed additional power. And the Seekers would provide him with that, alive or dead. He would see to it.

* * *

Hinata smiles after dinner and was taking a walk on the grounds with her instructor while Sasuke enjoyed some time with his family. As much as she would like to hide him away in their bedchambers forever, that wouldn't be very fair. Besides, the Uchihas deserved some private family time after everything they had been through.

Kurenai accompanies her from the dining hall and out onto one of the palace terraces. "I can see why you're smitten with the boy. He is indeed rather nice to look at, and very passionate as well." Their entire family seemed to be rather fortunate when it came to their looks. And the black and silver truly did suit them well. Off, considering that they came from a forest, but no less true for it.

"Yes, he is." Hinata smiles shyly and tries not to blush. "Definitely both of those things." Especially passionate. Thankfully, Kurenai didn't know all of the details of how passionate or she never would have stopped blushing.

Chuckling, Kurenai pats her student on the shoulder. "Just be certain to practice caution. The two of you are still far too young to be parents. Though I'm sure that the children will be beautiful when the two of you are prepared for them." Judging by the faint blush on the princes' face, the prince was more than just passionate, it seemed that the boy had an appetite for intimacy that had bloomed quite early. She knew that it would pose a few challenges, but she wished the two of them only the best of luck.

Hinata blushes even more. "We're using the spell you taught me." She was sure at least one of them would remember to use it every time until they were old enough. "It's...very useful."

"I'm sure it is." To Kurenai, the children were amusing in a rather endearing way. Not that she would ever say such a thing to them. The young prince's older brother seemed more than capable of reminding them of that when the mood struck him. "Tell me, do you enjoy being so close to their family?"

"Yes." Hinata nods, finding the question a bit odd. But then again, Kurenai was probably just worried about how she'd get along with Thiral Elves. "Queen Mikoto seems to take great delight in doing my hair and King Fugaku is friendly enough." She giggles. "And it's funny to watch High Prince Itachi with Sasuke."

Kurenai laughs at the thought. "Yes, it is certainly amusing to watch the two of them banter. Like two little boys fighting over the last of the sweets." It was rather adorable, really. "But they do seem to love each other deeply. It's a beautiful sight to see."

Hinata laughs and nods again. "I just hope they don't destroy the palace while they fight over their sweets." Itachi could transform himself into a crow at a minimum. That was powerful magic. "They seem like the types who would easily get carried away." And Sasuke was Sasuke. He never held back.

"Yes, that does seem to be something of a risk." The teacher could easily imagine the younger brother causing quite a bit of damage. Even inactive, his magic felt very strong. "Though I believe it is more a risk with your prince, in particular."

"I don't know, Your prince can turn into a crow." Hinata smiles at Kurenai. "Who knows what else he might have up his sleeves?" She nods as she considers the possibilities. "Though Sasuke is far more impulsive."

Kurenai pauses, blinking bemusedly. "My prince?" Was she speaking of the older brother? "Your Highness, I believe that you're mistaken." How in the name of Avalon had she come to THAT conclusion? Assuming,of course, that it was the conclusion that Kurenai thought it was.

Hinata nods as if it was obvious. "Well you called Sasuke my prince, implying that you had one of your own." She smiles at her Sensei reassuringly. "And the two of you did come to dinner together. Plus you spoke of him so fondly."

Of course her student would jump to such an outlandish conclusion. Kurenai shakes her head, smiling wryly. "You think on it too much. We were simply together because he was listening to my music. And I speak fondly of him because there is nothing for me to speak ill of." Besides, such a notion was far too fanciful. She was a lady of a lesser house, and easily forty years the prince's elder. Nurturing that sort of hope would likely only end in disappointment.

"If you say so, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata nods at her. "I won't bring the matter up again, but for what it's worth, I think he likes you too." That was likely why he had gotten so flustered at dinner. "I doubt he would have been so ruffled by Sasuke's teasing otherwise."

Well, that was certainly a good point that Hinata had brought up, but the dark-haired teacher still felt uneasy about the fact. "Perhaps, perhaps not. In any case, even if such a thing were true on his part or mine, he is the High Prince of Thiral. Surely, his parents will expect him to marry well. And the moment he discovers my age, I'm certain that any interest will cool." Were they a few centuries older, forty years would be insignificant. As it was, she was nearly twice his age.

She tilts her head. "You don't look that much older than him." Then again her father was around four hundred and didn't look forty. "Is it that big a gap?"

Kurenai sighs, shaking her head gently. "I am nearly twice his age. Some mind such a gap, others do not, but he is still fairly young, if wise and well-spoken at times." Not at all times, it would seem, as his brother seemed capable of getting a rise out of him.

"Oh I see." Hinata nods. "Well that makes sense. Surely though, an age gap is not nearly as extreme as falling in love with your father's greatest enemy during the middle of a war." She laughs.

"Yes, well, I am trying not to be so foolish." Kurenai was still rather baffled as to how such an unexpected series of events had occurred without anyone being the wiser, but apparently they had, and the prince and princess had fallen in love, despite the odds.

"It was foolish." Hinata could admit that much. "Very foolish, but it was also very worth it."

"So I see." And she COULD see. Hinata was clearly very happy, despite her lover nearly being executed. The two of them so young, and yet so attached to each other. Though it likely helped that Sasuke was a mere five months older than his princess. "I do hope that the near heart-stopping experiences have not made you too angry with Sasuke." That would not make for the warmest of beds.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "Had he actually gone through with it, I told him the truth." At least most of it. "Well the heart of the matter anyway. If he had died, I would have loved and hated him in equal measure for the rest of my existence." Possibly a thousand years. "He lived though. I know why he did it, but I'm glad that he failed. So glad." A terrifying thought. A thousand years without him. "And I'd rather not waste this second chance on anger."

Finding that to be a wise decision,Kurenai smiles. "Then I recommend that you go to the library and read The Lays of Cantalin. The stories should prove most…educational." More like erotic, but the two were clearly foolish and in love, so giving them a small push seemed appropriate. "I found it quite the instructive read myself."

Hinata blinks. She'd never heard of that book before, but she could guess what it was about. "I'll c-consider the recommendation. Thank you, Kurenai Sensei." The princess could feel her face heating up at the suggestions.

"You are very welcome, Hinata." And Kurenai was sure that Sasuke would later be quite pleased about the recommendation as well.

* * *

"So…you really WERE just waiting for the war to be over to find someone to 'warm your bed', huh?" Sasuke smirks at his older brother, sitting on one of the windowsills of Itachi's quarters. "She's pretty, if I liked older women."

Itachi rolls his eyes and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "It's not like that." He chuckles at Sasuke's presumptuousness. "I don't intend to invite Lady Kurenai into my chambers to warm my bed." She was after all, not from Thiral. "Though one would have to be blind not to notice that she is a beautiful elf, that much I'll freely admit to."

He had best clarify before his foolish little brother got anymore ideas. "I just happened upon her and we both had a free afternoon. Nothing scandalous occurred." Not even a kiss. Though that wasn't for lack of interest on his part. "Besides, she likely sees me as scarcely more than a child."

Sasuke shrugs. "Hasn't stopped me and Hinata. Age doesn't seem to mean too much since you all see us as a couple of kids. But we're still plenty happy warming each other's beds." He tilts his head, considering an idea. "Is it because you're waiting for an invitation to warm HER bed?"

"You and Hinata are a bit different than most." Itachi smiles and shakes his head. His foolish little brother thought everything was so simple. "You come from another world. While such a relationship wouldn't be frowned on, as I'm of an age, Lady Kurenai would probably desire someone closer to her own age and from her home." He shakes head again. "Besides, most people do not give their piece of the night sky to the first pretty elf they see." He teases him.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pokes Itachi right back. "She's far from the first attractive woman I've seen, but definitely the prettiest. But it's okay if you're a coward. Better to be cautious, she looks way too smart for you to handle."

"Sometimes, I believe you to be a masochist." Itachi rolls his eyes as well. "Why else would you say such a thing?" His foolish little brother had never cared for practical considerations. "I am no coward though."

"Not sure where you get masochist from, but if you're too scared to make a move on the hot teacher, whatever." Sasuke smirks mischievously. "Sorry for not wanting you to live like a monk. But if you're happy not getting any sex at all, that's fine."

Itachi swats him upside the head. "You clearly like to get struck. Masochist it is." Honestly, Sasuke could be such insufferable little brat sometimes! "And I"m hardly a monk!"

"Yes, yes you are. I haven't seen you with ANYONE the whole time I've been with you." Sasuke rubs the back of his head gingerly. "And I'm not a masochist, you're jut a sadist! So quit hitting me for telling the truth!" Okay, maybe he was a bit of a masochist, but it was just so much fun to rile Itachi up!

"Are all humans such masochists or is it merely just your own particularly quirky nature?" He raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "We were on the verge of war, Sasuke." He'd had more pressing matters to attend to than finding someone to warm his bed! "And I do hope you don't wear that poor girl out, you're becoming such a deviant."

Sasuke smirks smugly. "One, I may have grown up as a human, but I'm not one anymore, so if you're going to judge me, at least do it by a single set of standards. And two, Hinata is just fine with me wearing myself out in order to wear her out. She particularly enjoys the magic cock ring that Naruto taught me. So if I'm a deviant, it's only because she encourages me."

Itachi blinks and shakes his head. "Best to wash your mouth out before you speak to mother." Honestly, he had no idea what to do with his brother. "Well as long as it's mutually enjoyable, I suppose that's what matters most. And I shall judge you by whatever standards suit my fancy." He smirks. "That is what big brothers do."

"And that's why big brothers are annoying as hell." Sasuke grumbles as he leans out the window a little. "So, you're not going to go and find your lady-friend after you got all flustered and googoo eyed in front of her during dinner?"

"Googoo eyed?" Where on Earth did Sasuke come up with these phrases? "Nevermind. I might happen upon her later."

"Good, because your eyes were all big and shiny, and you looked at her like she was the most awe-inspiring thing you'd ever seen." Sasuke wasn't blind, he'd definitely seen that much. "Maybe if you get laid, you'll stop poking me so much. Is that why you do it? Sexual frustration? Because I do NOT need that kind of attention directed at me."

He smacks him upside the head again. "I'll have to speak to Hinata about your strange thoughts. They are most concerning." Itachi could hardly believe what Sasuke said half the time. "I know not what to do with you, but it is not because of sexual frustration, you deviant."

Sasuke's eye twitches as he shoots off several large sparks of lightning at his brother. "Deny it all you want, but you're the one who was making eyes at Hinata's teacher. So don't think for a second that I didn't notice."

"As you said she is a "hot teacher." Itachi didn't entirely understand what that meant, but it was clearly a compliment about Kurenai's looks. "There is nothing wrong with acknowledging that fact."

Well, Denial was not just a river, and Sasuke could see Itachi stubbornly letting himself be swept downstream instead of reversing direction and paddling back up. "Whatever. I'm still right. The sooner you realize that, the better."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "You awfully concerned about my love life, but I shall take it under consideration. Has Lady Kurenai said something to you?"

"No." Sasuke smirks widely. "I just like screwing with your head." And thanks to Kurenai, Itachi was giving him a lot of ammunition.

"And you've earned many, many pokes for your insolent tongue." Itachi pokes him again.

Well, at least Hinata liked it when Sasuke used his tongue. Liked it a lot, actually. "By the way, Mother once told me that water was a more sensual element than lighting." He leans away from his brother and out the window. "She was wrong." He pushes himself from the windowsill, flipping through the air to land deftly on the balcony of his own room. "Just a hint!"

"What on Earth am I going to do with him?" Unbelievable! His foolish little brother was just unbelievable!

* * *

Snickering away, Sasuke slips back into his room, sliding his shirt off as he heads for his private bath. The air was cold, and that was more than enough to convince him that a warm bath was a good idea. And the large marble tub was perfect for taking a nice long soak in.

Hinata goes to find Sasuke. Not hearing him immediately, she knocks loudly on his bedroom door. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's ears twitch at the sound of the knock on his door. And he knew the sound of that knock very well. "Come in!" After all, he had no qualms about Hinata paying him a visit like this.

Hinata smiles as she opens the door and walks inside. "Sasuke?" That was weird. He wasn't in his room, but she had clearly heard him. "He must be in the baths." With that thought in mind, she heads to his bathing chambers.

The scent of pine, walnut, and holly berries hung in the steamy air that shimmered around Sasuke. His silky black locks were tamped down by the water as he glances lazily at his lover from the water. "Hey Hinata, care to join me?" It was a leisure soak, not one for cleaning, so he was content to laze in here for as long as the water stayed warm.

 **Warning Lemon**

"What woman in her right mind, would say no?" She laughs quietly as she quickly strips off her dress, dropping it to the floor as she joins her lover.

Sasuke eyes the pale skin before him as Hinata lowers herself into the bath, nearly sitting right on top of him. "Yeah…the dresses are pretty, but I'm really starting to think that this is your best look." He reaches for her neck, pulling her into a kiss as the other arm circles her waist, sliding her onto his lap.

She smiles and kisses him back. "You are such a pervert." Hinata breaks the kiss and looks at him. "But you're lucky that I like it."

"Don't blame me for that." Sasuke smirks as he kisses her neck softly. "You encouraged me to be…creative. But I'm glad that you like it. I enjoy it too." And did he ever. He was quickly getting used to the feeling of her weight on his lap, and it was something he looked forward to, no matter what time of day it might happen.

Hinata mews cutely. "Yes, I did encourage you." God, that felt good. "And I'm glad that I did." His lips against her neck like that.

"Me too." His arms wrap tightly around her, pulling her flush against his lap, her legs spread on either side of him. He kisses her heatedly, quickly sliding his tongue into her mouth as his fingers massage her back.

She moans and kisses him back eagerly. "Wait." She stops kissing him for a moment as she slowly strokes him. "We should probably do the spell."

The fact that she was suggesting it meant that her mind was exactly where Sasuke had hoped it would be. He slides a hand between them, letting magic fill his palm. "Manere…" And just for a little fun, sparks fill his palm, light, tickling sparks jumping between their soaked skin.

"Ah!" That was so cheating. "S-Sasuke, that's not fair." She wasn't really sure what it was about his magic that drove her crazy, Hinata just knew that it did.

"Why isn't it fair?" Sasuke quirks an amused eyebrow. "Last I checked, I'm not the only one who can use magic. If you think it's not fair, you should try to level the playing field."

Hinata blushes. "I don't know how to use magic that way." The sensual way.

Sasuke snickers as he leans down to rest his head on her breasts, kissing them and leaving bright red hickies there. "Well, I didn't exactly learn lightning magic for THIS. I just…decided to experiment a little, and it paid off. You don't have to, but if you want to experiment a little…feel free."

She moans and mews at the attention. "I'd accuse you of being possessive, leaving marks like that, but...no one else is going to see them." Should she experiment? "I'll try, but if it hurts, I'll stop." She conjures light to her finger tips and traces them over his shoulder, slowly and testily.

The little pads of light glider over his skin, and Sasuke can feel a soft, warm tingle in his shoulder where her fingers rest. "Doesn't hurt, feel…nice." It was like a warm blanket's gentle caress.

"Okay, good." She moves her hands further down, over his chest and abs. "What about now?"

As her soft hands move down, Sasuke's muscles twitch at the touches, the light seemingly reaching past his skin and warming his insides too. "Kind of light…soft…you're not using much magic, are you?" His eyes flicker up to hers. "Don't worry about me, I can take whatever you have."

"Yes, I'm being gentle." She didn't want to accidentally burn him with her light magic. "Alright, I'll increase the power a bit." She does so, summoning more magic to her fingertips and caressing his abs.

Sasuke's breath hitches and he groans softly as his muscles tighten. His hands drop to Hinata's thighs, squeezing them as he sparks her gently. "Feels good." He could feel the tiny particles of her magic vibrating, making the tips of his nerves tingle.

She gasps at that movement. "You're such a tease." She could already feel herself growing wet and it wasn't just because of the water.

"You're calling me a tease?" Sasuke shakes his head as he licks along her neck, letting his hands traveling up to grab hold of her breasts, kneading them firmly as a blue glow envelops his fingers. "THIS is how you use magic to tease someone."

"Ah!" She squirms wildly. "Yes, I am. You're a tease." Why did that feel so good? No wonder they called it magic, she thinks to herself as the place between her thighs suddenly ached with desire.

Sasuke's cock twitches at the sound of Hinata's voice. So sweet when she spoke in public, but so damn erotic when the two of them were alone. Hm…the bath was really just a depression in the floor, the actual floor of the bathroom spread out around it. And that gave Sasuke an idea. "Hinata, do you feel like bending over the side of the bathtub for me?"

Her face burns bright red at his suggestion. "M-Maybe. Depends what you have in mind." A blush that she knew extended all the way from her cheeks to her ears and even to her breasts, but she couldn't help it.

Ah, his lover was playing coy. So cute. He nips her ear, a low growl echoing softly in his voice. "I think you know exactly what I have in mind. Besides…" He slides a hand down to cup her soaked and swollen core. "I think you're just as eager as I am." He rubs it repeatedly, before slipping his fingers inside to rub there as well.

She shivers at the growl. "I m-might have an idea!" Hinata rocks against his fingers wantonly. She was already too far gone to worry about modesty for the most part. Not when he touched her like that.

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirks at her. "Then why don't you show me this idea?" If it involved her bent over the side and him making love to her until the bathwater cooled, she'd be right about what was going on in his head.

"Okay." Her blush only grows a deeper shade of red as she slides away from his fingers and slowly bends over the side of the tub. "Is this what you had in mind?" She felt so exposed. She doubted she'd do this for anyone, but Sasuke.

"Perfect…" A growl rumbles in his chest as he watches her with lust-darkened eyes. He takes hold of her hips, pulling her back a little and spreading her legs further as his presses the tip of his throbbing erection to her swollen folds. "Red and pink suit you. You're so cute when you blush."

"S-Sasuke!" She blushes at his words and the feeling of him behind her. "Nhh! Yes!" He leans over her, nibbling on her ear as his chest presses to her back, wet skin sliding together as he sheathes himself in her tight, soaking heat, and she screamed high and long in pleasure.

Sliding in and out of her, Sasuke's fingers glide over his skin, stimulating her as much with the lightning as with the smooth thrusts to her spot as they start to gain power. "Ngh…Hinata…" Gods and goddesses she always felt so good, so…perfect for him.

If he were capable of thinking with his head right now, he'd probably be wondering if this is why the book sent her here, for him, or maybe for her. Was she a gift to him? Or he a gift for her? Not that it mattered, because his second head was swollen and pulsing inside her, so much so that he nearly forgot entirely about applying the magic ring.

She squirms underneath him and moans. "Yes!" Oh God, that felt so good. Hinata was going to scream from the feeling of him being buried so deep inside her and his magic teasing her. "D-Don't stop!" How was it possible to not die from this much ecstasy?

"You know the drill, Hinata." Sasuke gives her another series of powerful thrusts as he growls into her ear. "Cum for me. Over and over, until my name is the only thing you can scream." He loved hearing his name come out of her mouth, she always made it sound like the name of a god. And well…he'd let her pray.

"S-SASUKE!" She writhes underneath him. Completely helpless to do exactly what he was asking or was it more a command. "Nhh! Fuck!" It didn't matter. She was so wet and every time he touched her, her pleasure only grew.

Pulling out after her insides tighten around him and finally loosen, Sasuke turns her over onto her back, sweat mingling with the warm water as he throws her legs over his shoulders, re-sheathing himself inside her.

Hinata gasps at the sudden change of position, but soon moans when she feels him throw her legs over his shoulder as he thrusts into her even deeper than before.

He looks down into her hooded eyes, smiling as he kisses her deeply. "Mine."

"Yes!" Hinata kisses him desperately, needing more of his touch. The taste of his kiss and just more of him.

Sasuke's orgasm hits him like a freight train, but it's not nearly enough to stop his pace, only stutter it slightly. No, he could…he WOULD last until Hinata climaxed so hard that she passed out. This time, he would manage that much. So he amps up the voltage a tiny bit more, sprinkling water from the bath over Hinata's skin as he lets the blue sparks dance like shimmering lights across her skin.

"SASUKE!" She screams his name and her body writhes underneath his desperately as her orgasm over takes her. No, it consumed her completely . It was like being lost in a hurricane of pleasure. And she finally succumbed to it, her body going limp. The bluenette had passed out.

Shuddering with the force of another orgasm, Sasuke gently pulls out and moves loose strands of Hinata's hair from her face, before brushing his fingers against the damp braid tied around her neck. "Mine…" Steeling himself and releasing all of the magic, he scoops her into his arms, dipping her into the bath to was her a little, before climbing out and drying them both. After all, even he would rather not snuggle up to her all night with wet sheets.

 **End of Lemon**


	25. Chapter 25

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 25

Neji blinks bemusedly as he watches the brothers interact. The two of them certainly brought new energy to this place. And seeing as the two were extremely independent, there was scarcely ever a servant to be found around either of them save for at dinner time. It was a little foreign to Neji, but not an unwelcome change. He found it much easier to breathe without servants hovering.

What was a surprise, however, was that Sasuke could breathe at all, considering what was to happen today. Then again, perhaps facing the court was something that Sasuke did not find daunting. The first time, as the opposition, he hadn't balked at all. This time however, he would be before them as the betrothed of their princess.

Sasuke, however was less than amused, and that's what amused Neji. "Itachi, today is kind of important, so could you NOT give my forehead another bruise?" He was rubbing his forehead again, eye twitching irritably.

Itachi smirks at Sasuke. "You had that coming." He nods sagely as if his actions were justified. "But don't worry, I'll try not to bruise you too much. It's the princess's job to smack you around now."

Neji couldn't imagine his sweet little cousin smacking anyone around. Then again, she'd done several other things that he'd never expected her to do, so there was really no telling what she was capable of. "As long as this 'smacking' doesn't occur in the throne room, I doubt that anyone will truly mind it."

Sasuke's venomous glare turns on Neji, though looking more like a wet cat than an angry snake. "Oh, not you too! There's not going to be any smacking!" Well, he hoped. Not that he wouldn't deserve it, but still, Hinata wasn't going to smack him like his father did, or poke him like Itachi. This was Hinata!

"I don't know, you've given that woman more than enough reason." Itachi wasn't sure what he would have done, if he was in Hinata's position. "You deserve it." Though he knew that he would have punished Sasuke for his attempted martyrdom most severely. "And don't bother to deny it. Though, yes, I suppose they will need a new location besides the throne room."

Sasuke bristles like the angry cat he looked like. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" Honestly, with the way his brother was acting, you'd think that his head was still in danger of being struck off at any moment.

"You almost getting yourself killed and using my own words against me to do it?" The High Prince pretends to be thinking over the matter very seriously. "No. I don't believe so." He nods his head as he considers poking Sasuke's forehead. Again.

Sasuke groans. If Itachi was going to keep holding it over his head, then there was no way his parents were going to just let it slide. They could be WORSE than Itachi, if that was possible. "And how long should I expect to be confined to my room for when we go home?" He knew that he would have to go home with them, and then would come the punishment born of his parents' worry and paranoia.

He pauses as if mulling the matter over. "If you're lucky, you won't be grounded on your 'Honeymoon' in about thirty years." He nods as if this was all perfectly natural.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "I meant realistically. What are they going to do to me?" Neji would also agree that confining someone to their chambers for three decades would be uncomfortable, if not downright problematic. Especially for someone as restless as the young prince.

"Gods and goddesses only know, Sasuke." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "After what you put us through, you'll be lucky if a long 'grounding' is all they do."

"Wonderful…" Alright, it was decided, Sasuke would much rather face Hiashi's court than the private wrath of his own parents. And his brother was most certainly NOT going to take his side…in fact, he doubted anyone would.

Still, he looks down at himself, inspecting his black clothes. "Well, they're probably going to glare at me for wearing this."

Neji nods. "Most likely." Though he found it to be quite a flattering color on the brothers. Perhaps he could add some to his own wardrobe.

Itachi nods. "Oh well. They're going to glare no matter what color you wear." He had publicly announced his very physical love for the princess. "Best get it over with."

"I agree." After all, Neji could only see it getting worse if they put it off. "And do try not to scandalize the court again. We may very well see one of the ladies faint from shock if we were to learn any more about your…love for my cousin."

"Right, right, whatever." Sasuke was sure that he could scandalize them pretty good if he wanted to. "Maybe if the two of you got some action, you'd be less annoying."

Itachi swats Sasuke upside the head. "It's a good thing that I am High Prince." He shakes his head. "You need to conduct yourself with more dignity."

Neji tilts his head, understanding that something mildly offensive or irritating was just said. "Pray tell, what does he mean by 'action'?"

"My deviant brother believes we should each seek out the comfort that a beautiful woman in our beds could provide." Itachi groans and shakes his head. "Forgive him, your cousin has completely bewitched him. I think that's all he thinks about these days."

"I…see…" Well, that made Neji rather uncomfortable. He was a young man who was only a few years of age, after all, it was not as though he had never thought of such things. "I…often find myself too busy to pursue such a…goal." He just hadn't seriously considered having a lover. Not that he would be unable to find one, it's just that there were none who caught his eye, none who made his heart stir.

Sasuke shakes his head at the two. Honestly, elves matured so slowly. He'd been having his interests piqued since he was about thirteen…maybe fourteen. So it's not like they just evaporated. "I still think that you should be off chasing Kurenai. She's pretty and mature, and can probably handle your crazy ass." He shoots a pointed look at his brother, stepping back to make sure he was out of Itachi's reach.

"My crazy hindquarters?" Itachi gives Sasuke a dirty look. "Who was the one who almost got themselves killed?" He was not crazy. "Though you are correct in that she is beautiful and certainly a grown elf." Who probably wouldn't even consider him because he was from Thiral and likely decades younger than her.

Sasuke nods. "Exactly, she is. And as for someone who almost got themselves killed, who was it who jumped right into the middle of an execution in potentially hostile territory, surrounded by dozens of guards, warriors, and mages?" Yeah, if Itachi wanted to play that game, Sasuke could play it too.

"That was only because I was trying to protect you!" Though Itachi's cheeks did burn a bright pink with embarrassment. "And you know it."

"Yes, but it was still stupid. For all you knew, you could have been killed as soon as you got there." Sasuke was not going to just let Itachi keep holding this over his head when Itachi was just as reckless.

Neji had to admit that Sasuke had a point. Itachi had risked being killed on the spot for what he had done, not that he didn't agree with the action. "Is this recklessness a common trait to the Uchiha?" If it was, it was a wonder they had survived so long. Perhaps luck and skill made up for their courageous recklessness and complete disregard or their personal safety.

Itachi shakes his head and tries to swat Sasuke again. "Normally, no. It's just Sasuke decided to be impulsive, so we had to save him." Itachi nods his head as if to confirm this.

"I see." Neji smiles at the two. "In any case, it has served you well. Without Sasuke's impulsiveness and your recklessness, our kingdoms would have never come to a peaceful settlement." At least, not for many years, as Neji saw it. And perhaps not ever.

"True enough, but I do hope the princess smacks him around for his reckless behavior." Itachi nods somberly.

"Yes…perhaps she will." Neji almost laughs at a rather aghast looking Sasuke. "I suppose that I should teach her magic to such an effect." It could be mildly entertaining.

Sasuke throws his hands up and stalks towards the door. "You two are impossible!" He'd had just about enough of them, he would rather face the court at this point! Damn Itachi and Neji!

"You're the impossible one." Itachi shakes his head. "Off you go to face the music. Shoo! Shoo!" He had a 'hot teacher' to find.

Sticking out his tongue at his brother, Sasuke disappears around the corner. After all, the official engagement would be announced soon, and he had to discuss some plans with Hinata. While Itachi…well, he was hoping that his brother would face some music of his own, more pleasant music.

* * *

Sasuke was never going to give him a moment's peace until he approached Kurenai. "Now, where would she be?" So it was best just to handle his rejection quickly and with dignity. That would shut his foolish little brother up.

"Maybe, the library." She seemed like a scholarly elf. "Yes, that's probably it." With that in mind, he stumbles around until he finds the grand library of Hiashi's Palace and what a library it was. It could easily rival their own. (Not an easy feat).

Kurenai, as the princess' teacher, had been granted full access to the library, save for the restricted section. Not that there was anything in there to catch her interest anyway. No, she much preferred the books on transformative magic. It was a subtler, but far more beautiful art, in her opinion, and was an excellent use of her musical talents.

His guess had been right. "Lady Kurenai?" Now, that he had found her though, well Itachi was a bit at a loss for how he was going to go about this. "Do you have a few moments to speak with me?"

She looks up from her book bemusedly. "Your Highness?" She closes up the book on her lap, her attention no longer on its contents. "Of course."

"You don't need to address me so formally." He pauses as he walks over to her. "At least not when we're alone. We wouldn't want to cause another scene inside these palace walls. My brother and the princess can handle that well enough on their own." He smiles at her.

Kurenai chuckles sweetly. "Yes, they're quite good at getting into trouble, aren't they?" She pats the spot next to her on the cushioned bench meant for casual reading. "Are you here, hoping for another music lesson?"

"That's putting it rather mildly." Hinata and Sasuke were truly one of a kind. They might be even more frenzied than his mother and father. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose one could call it that." Which was certainly saying something because those two still carried on as if they were Kurenai's age! "Though I was hoping for lessons of a more...personal nature."

Lessons of a more personal nature? Kurenai had answered many an odd question before, but the prince looked downright uncomfortable. Or perhaps…nervous might be a better way to put it? Nevertheless, Kurenai decides to handle this as she would any nervous student. "Then I will do what I can to help." She pats his shoulder softly, smiling to match.

Well that wasn't exactly what he was going for, but it wasn't a rejection either. "I fear that I might not be making myself clear." Maybe, he had been too subtle? "I know that there are at least a dozen rational reasons why what I'm about to do is extremely foolish, but I suppose that's merely Sasuke's influence on me." He was most likely about to get slapped.

Sasuke's influence? Kurenai frowns slightly at the mention of the younger prince. It likely meant that this 'foolishness' Itachi referred to was either embarrassing, inadvisable, or both, and that Sasuke's taunts had goaded his brother into it. But…the prince had said that it was of a more personal nature, so…perhaps…? "I'm sure that whatever it is, I will forgive its foolishness."

"Good. I'm glad." Itachi smiles as he caresses her cheek. "And you are of course free to slap me as would be the expected response from a lady such as yourself." And with that, he kisses her.

Now THAT, Kurenai could definitely forgive. No, forget forgiving, there was nothing that needed such an act. Well, except perhaps her as she returned the prince's kiss after only a brief second of hesitation. And here, she had thought that her age would be a factor against her. It seemed that it wasn't, or at least, it wasn't enough to deter the young man so determinedly kissing her.

Itachi was shocked when she didn't slap him, but he was soon stunned in his own right. She was kissing him back. Well, he wasn't going to argue with miracles when they did happen. So he cups the back of her head and deepens the kiss. She had such soft lips. They were great for kissing.

Kurenai felt like a young woman barely of age, sneaking around, staring at the young men training or studying. She did appreciate both, after all. Itachi's kiss, though…it was gentle, yet passionate, and utterly mesmerizing. Naughty, yet not nearly so forbidden as her student's little romantic adventures. It was…warm.

"I'd say that was a very fine first lesson." He breaks the kiss and smiles. "And I'm very grateful to have such a patient teacher who has yet to slap me for my presumptuousness."

Kurenai chuckles and leans her forehead against his. "I make a habit of not striking my students. Particularly not…special ones." Though she was sorely tempted to offer another 'lesson' right about now. Or perhaps ask for one herself, because the prince could kiss like a master. "It's difficult to believe that you're so young. Were it not for your recklessness, I would easily believe that you were decades older."

He smiles and leans his forehead back against hers. "Well I am glad to hear it." Itachi figures the last part was meant as a compliment. "I've been told that before. Probably because of my position."

"Responsibility does have a way of forcing one to grow wise well beyond their years." Kurenai looks into the dark eyes, feeling his warmth through their skin. "I did, however expect that you would prefer taking such…lessons with someone your own age."

"Age doesn't matter to me much." He smiles at her, figuring that would be the root cause of any rejection she might try to issue. "Well within reason. It probably wouldn't be very practical to marry a nine hundred year old elf, but we're likely only a few decades apart." Negligible in the grand scheme of things. "Proportionally, it's not that much."

Now that was rather amusing, the idea of such a young elf pursuing someone so old. Kurenai shakes her head. "I see. Good. I did…worry that my age would prove…an obstacle." It was a relief, but also…opened a potentially daunting door. But she was no child, if she got herself into something, it meant that she was capable of handling it. "I was, after all born one hundred and sixteen years ago."

"I don't mind, it's less than a century gap." Itachi smiles at her reassuringly. "Besides, women tend to live longer than men, so it might actually balance out rather nicely."

"Yes…perhaps so." Kurenai would still approach this with some degree of caution. After all, the men was a royal, and one had to tread carefully around them. At least, such was the case in Aladel. "At least it doesn't disqualify me from catching your eye."

"A man would have to be blind to disqualify someone such as yourself on the grounds of looks." He smiles at her.

Or on the grounds of an age gap, apparently. But Kurenai would stop looking this gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you. My appearance is…not one that is popular here." Her black hair was rare enough, but her red eyes were often enough to put all but the children off.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm afraid that's my family's fault." They were the ones who put those colors in their crest. "Such a foolish kingdom to hold those things against an innocent elf, though."

Kurenai smiles, touching Itachi's cheek. Her mother liked touching, far more than most were comfortable with. "It is no one's fault, I simply am what I am. My mother came from the wild tribes of Olecia. There, dark hair and red eyes are commonplace. I am simply…very exotic in a place such as Aladel. And many of the more traditional noble houses do not look fondly on such differences."

"It would do them well to embrace such differences." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Less they become more inbred than they already probably are." He knew that last part was a not so subtle dig and probably beneath him, but they were alone. So perhaps, it didn't matter.

Shooting him a chiding look, Kurenai resists the urge to swat the prince over the head for such a remark. "Saying such things are inappropriate…no matter how true or false they might be."

His eyes dance with undisguised mirth, but he manages to keep a straight face. "Of course. Completely inappropriate." He feigns contrition. "Though you admit that there may be some truth to such an observation."

"I admit to nothing." Kurenai crosses her arms, staring back at him with equal intensity. "It is a wonder that you refer you Sasuke as the foolish one."

"Well as I said, he might be unduly influencing my behavior." Itachi smiles and pulls her closer. He knew that he was likely going to get slapped soon, but he did like the fire in her eyes. "Perhaps, it is a good thing that we stumbled upon each other. You can rein in my most inappropriate behavior before it causes too much trouble."

"Yes…it seems that you Uchiha need reining in from time to time." Honestly, what was she going to do with him? His initial advance had been a little impulsive, but now he was truly emulating his little brother. "And here I thought you didn't want to cause a scandal in the palace."

"I don't." He smiles at her flirtatiously. "Well at least not one that anyone is going to find out about." Itachi caresses her cheek. Such soft skin. Like silk really. "Well if the men of this city are truly that foolish, I suppose their ignorance is my gain."

Kurenai rolls her eyes, the prince was laying it on thick enough to cover the entire city. "You are an outrageous flirt." And it was a good thing that she took more after her mother than her father. This time, she is the one to close the distance and kiss him, the book falling from her lap as he twists in his arms.

Itachi smiles and kisses her back. "Only for you." The half-hearted attempts that he had made with some of the female elves of Thiral had just been 'Puppy Love'. Well at least that's what Sasuke would have called it. "Do you like outrageous or should I pursue you in a more refined manner, My Lady?" Nothing serious. A pretty face or a bright mind that would catch his attention from time to time. All just a normal part of coming of age. Nothing like the attraction he felt to Kurenai.

He truly wished to pursue her? Kurenai's own attempts at finding love had been…unsuccessful for various reasons, though there were a few of the wilds elves who visited the city that she had rather liked. They were equal parts entertaining and endearing, but none had attempted to 'pursue' her. "In whatever manner you see fit." After all, she preferred it when others were genuine, rather than sporting the masks so often worn by the nobility.

"Alright then." Itachi kisses her forehead and smiles. "We should probably hurry. They're likely announcing the engagement now." This was going to be quite the day to remember.

* * *

Yeah, Sasuke definitely felt more comfortable facing down a court, rather than sitting in front of one with Hinata next to him. On the other hand, Hinata was next to him, and that made everything better. "Exactly how big is your dad's court?" There seemed to be even more people here now than when he barged in the first time.

"It's rather large." Hinata sighs as she shakes her head. "This may take awhile." Hours at least.

"Please tell me that most of them are at least HERE." Sasuke wasn't sure that he could sit still for the rest of the afternoon if they didn't hurry things up.

"Yes, I think the entire court turned out for this occasion. " She smiles.

A whole room full of nosy elves, some of them a little too sharp of hearing? Yeah, not something that Sasuke felt like dealing with. So he slips entirely into his native Japanese as he eyes the room suspiciously. "How surprised do you think they're going to be when they find out that I've gone from being about to be executed to your fiancee?"

"Considering they all know that we're lovers now, not very." Hinata was also using Japanese. "Though be careful about using our native tongue. They'll likely inquire about it, if they overhear it too much." Nosy nobles were the absolute bane of her existence!

"Well, better that they inquire about that than about other things." Sasuke's eyes flick around the room. "This place is nothing like the court at home. It all feels so…stiff."

She shakes her head. "I've never been to Thiral, so I wouldn't know." She kisses his cheek. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

That sure got the nobles muttering among themselves, and Sasuke caught more than a few dirty looks pointed his way. Probably nobles who had been hoping the get a leg up on the others by securing a betrothal to the princess for one of their own sons. "I can't wait…I almost prefer the loud court sessions at home." He kisses her on the forehead, smiling and ignoring the nobles. "Maybe you'll come for a visit soon."

"I'd like that." His home did sound beautiful. "And I suppose it's somewhat expected that I would." She was his fiancee, after all. "Just grin and bare it for now and I'll reward you later for your patience." Her eyes sparkle with mischief at that last part.

"Well, that does sound fun." Sasuke smirks at the thought. "Remind me to show you my room when you come to visit." Then, he spots Itachi arriving out of the corner of his eye. Accompanied by…Kurenai? "The hell?"

Hinata smiles at them and at Sasuke. "Yes, it will be lots of fun." She suggestively runs her hand on top of his and then looks at the other two elves. "I might have encouraged Kurenai with Itachi a bit."

"Seriously?" Sasuke blinks. "I did the same thing with Itachi." Well, more like he teased the crap out of Itachi until his brother started getting very defensive, but still. Whatever worked.

"Well gently." Hinata shrugs as she continues conversing with him in Japanese. "She tried to deny it of course, but one can just tell."

"Yeah, Itachi is way more transparent than he thinks he is." Sasuke grins at the couple walking in. Because obviously they were a couple, they were too close not to be. "That idiot, calling me foolish…" He shakes his head at the sight. "Well, maybe now he'll get off my case." And give Sasuke plenty of ammunition to tease him with later.

She smiles at him. "Let them have their fun." Hinata kisses his cheek again. "He's just teasing you out of love."

"I know, so I'll tease him back." Sasuke grins mischievously. "Out of love." Give his big brother a taste of his own medicine for once. Sasuke was tired of Itachi having the upper hand.

"You're impossible sometimes." She smiles as she silently greets some of the nobles. "Now, play nicely with them." Hinata nods seriously. This was an important day, after all.

"Fine, fine…" Sasuke's gaze turns from his brother to the king currently sitting on his throne. "He's going to make a big spectacle of this as well, isn't he?"

Hinata giggles. "Well you know how kings are." Of course, he was going to make a spectacle of this!

No, not all kings were like that. His father sure as hell wasn't. If they were in Thiral, rather than making a spectacle of things, Fugaku likely would have just thrown a feast and let the people party to their hearts' content. "Wonderful…" Sasuke shakes his head as he leans beck, wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist as the last few noble guests filter in, and the king's presence calls for attention.

Royals, nobles, and the happy couple weren't all that were in the throne room. In an unnoticed corner, high above the gathering crowd was Sai, concealed invisibly close to the ceiling. His eyes roam over the room as he observes the proceedings, noting the closeness with which Thiral's royal family positioned themselves, and the cool distance of Aladel's royals. Interesting. That would make the princess likely easier to assassinate than the prince who was constantly being watched.

Hinata shivers, but she didn't know why. The Hyuga Princess felt like someone was watching her. "I'm being ridiculous." The words barely qualified as a whisper. Of course, someone was watching her. Lots of people were watching her and Sasuke. It wasn't every day that a princess of Aladel was seated so closely to a prince of Thiral. Though why did she feel so uneasy when she hadn't a moment before? Nevermind. There were probably more than a few elves who were unhappy with her. Unhappy that she had chosen to take a Thiral Elf to her bed and a prince at that! Someone was probably just glaring at her for that reason.

Sasuke notices Hinata's shiver. "Is something wrong?" Something felt…off, he could feel a chill up his spine, not that anyone would know it. It was just…a sense of danger. Then again, he'd been in danger ever since he set foot into the palace, so it was hardly a new sensation.

"I don't think so." She shakes her head. Hinata was just being ridiculous. "It's just a little intimidating, I guess." To be the center of attention like this and to know the reason why. Her lover. He was the reason why. "Don't worry."

"Alright." But Sasuke wasn't too sure about that. Then again, maybe Hinata did just have the jitters. Even if he wasn't used to Aladel, Sasuke had more experience with court life in general. It was only natural that Hinata would be more nervous than he was.

Still…something really did feel off, and he wasn't entirely certain that it was something he should ignore. So, he does the prudent thing and glances over towards Itachi, smiling cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Not that anyone else would know that.

Itachi's cheeks immediately turn a light shade of pink. The High Prince decides the smartest thing to do was to avoid his brother's smug gaze. So that's exactly what he did. Suddenly, his wine was utterly fascinating to him.

Clicking his tongue in frustration, Sasuke glares at Itachi. The idiot chose NOW to feel embarrassed? Perfect timing, absolutely perfect. He must have learned from Suigetsu how to be utterly unhelpful when Sasuke needed him.

So, Sasuke's fingers twitch, sending an invisible static charge aimed directly at his brother's reddened ear.

"OWE!" Itachi rubs his ear furiously as he glares at Sasuke. "Prick." The word left his mouth before he realized it, luckily no one seemed to hear him. Well except for Sasuke.

Okay, Plan C it was. Sasuke could remember how it felt to have Adrian speaking into his mind, and it seemed like his mother could do the same thing. Maybe…if he put his mind to it… *Itachi?*

Itachi almost jumps out of his skin. *Sasuke?! What the Hell?!* When had his foolish little brother learned telepathy?!

*Finally…* Sasuke sighs quietly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. *Talk about a bad time to turn into a blushing virgin, Itachi. And you call me foolish.*

*I hope that your princess smacks you.* Honestly, his foolish little brother had no respect for his elders! *Rapidly and as hard as possible.* Preferably with their mother's lasso.

The reprimand made Sasuke's head hurt for a moment. *Would you just shut up and listen? I've been trying to get your attention! There's something…wrong in here. Can't you feel it? It's like…someone's watching us.*

*Foolish little brother, everyone is watching you.* He looks around though. It sounded like Sasuke was actually concerned. *Though now that you mention it, there does seem to be slightly more ominous intentions in this room than are strictly necessary.*

*Exactly…* Sasuke's eyes slowly glance around the room with disinterest, while in reality, he was taking in everything. *It might just be my imagination, or some stupid noble, but keep your guard up anyway. I'm sure there's not too many people here that like us all that much.*

Itachi raises an eyebrow. *Perhaps that has something to do with the fact you deflowered their princess in the throne room.* Just a hunch really.

*Maybe…* Sasuke shakes his head, pulling his mind away from Itachi and focusing on Hiashi, who had now stood to speak.

"Welcome everyone." Hiashi's voice booms through the Grand Hall. "I'm pleased that you could be here on this most joyous day." He was lying through his teeth, but the elf knew it was necessary. "On this day, we celebrate the formal engagement of my daughter, Princess Hinata Hyuga, to Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Thiral."

He forces himself to smile. "Their love has stopped a needless execution and washed away much of the bad blood that has existed between our kingdoms for centuries." Which was true, but that didn't mean he was happy about his daughter getting engaged before she was even twenty summers! "So let us celebrate with this fine feast!"

Sasuke personally thought that the king sounded like he was pulling teeth while giving that short speech. Luckily, he wagered that most of the nobles were distracted either by the servants bringing in food, or the sight of him and Hinata snuggled together close to the throne to notice that their king looked like he wanted to throw something. Probably at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke was somewhat right. Hiashi was thinking about throwing something at the young prince, but at a much lower target than his head. "TO PRINCESS HINATA AND PRINCE SASUKE!" Itachi smiles, doing his part and of course, everyone follows his lead, much to Hiashi's relief and annoyance.

Sasuke smirks slightly at the sight of the nobles, some ambivalently, and some rather reluctantly toasting the two of them. He raises his own glass to his lips, sipping at the wine within. It was…nice, not very strong, though. And it was a wonder that the two of them were allowed to drink at their age. Though Itachi had said something a long time ago regarding elves and their ability to withstand the effects of alcohol. Sasuke just translated that to having a fast metabolism. He chuckles softly, leaning towards Hinata's ear. "Looks like they serve the soft stuff here. Back in Sindaron, we have this world's equivalent to vodka, it's made of elderberries and infused with magic."

She shakes her head in amusement and whispers back to him. "Is that you're way of saying you wish to get me intoxicated so you can take advantage of me?" Hinata giggles quietly.

"I'm just saying that I doubt I could get drunk here, no matter how much wine I had." Seriously, it was like water compared to some of the things he drank with Suigetsu.

"You seem to get drunk off my kiss well enough." Hinata laughs softly at the thought as she kisses his forehead. "But duly noted."

Sasuke chuckles. "Well, that's because it's a lot stronger than alcohol." He picks at the food on his plate, popping a piece of mint-glazed pork in his mouth. "But I think it would be interesting to see you get drunk on what basically magic elderberry vodka."

She shakes her head in amusement. "Oh I'm sure that you would be most interested in that." Hinata laughs quietly at the thought.

"Yes, I'd have to say that I would." Sasuke wraps an arm around her as he eats, acting relaxed but in reality, still quite tense. There was malicious intent, and it was way too close to Hinata and his family for his liking.

Sai remains silent as he observes from perfect stillness. The princes were acting strangely, or perhaps not so strangely, the two of them seemed to have a rather antagonistic relationship with each other. But they were far too on guard for him to have a hope of closing the distance to observe the prince and princess closely. His eyes find the Lady Kaguya, who was acting the part of a joyous noble, despite the flickers of rage present in the depths of her eyes. If things continued this way, she would not be pleased with the first of his reports. His targets were simply never alone, never unaware of their surroundings.

"I love you." Hinata smiles up at him. "You know that, right?" She shakes her head. "Though that doesn't change the fact that you are in VERY big trouble for almost getting yourself killed!" All of this was spoken in Japanese to give them privacy.

Sasuke groans quietly, before tightening his grip on his fiancee. "But…I didn't get myself killed, so you'll go easy on me, right?"

Hinata shrugs and shakes her head. "True, which is why your punishment shall be severe, but swift." She glances at Mikoto. "Your mother has proposed some rather interesting ideas."

His eyes widen as he forgets completely about being on guard. "You're taking tips from my MOTHER!?" That could not end well, that could not POSSIBLY end well. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Hinata meant by severe.

"Mhm. She's been very helpful." Hinata laughs at the horrified expression on his face. "The queen does give such wonderful advice."

Sasuke gulps at the thought of his mother giving Hinata advice on more than just her hair and clothes. "And just when were you planning on administering this…punishment?" After all, his family was leaving in only a few days. They couldn't stay in Aladel indefinitely, and Thiral needed them home.

She smiles at him and caresses his cheek. "I've spoken to my father and he's granted me permission to visit Thiral for a time." Hinata thought that it was appropriate really. "After all, you've seen my home, but I've yet to see yours. So that's where I'll administer your punishment."

Eyes widening, Sasuke notes the mischievous note in her smile. He was dead. He was SO freaking dead.


	26. Chapter 26

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope you all enjoy this chapter. After all, who wouldn't want to ride a unicorn ;)?

Chapter 26

The assassin returns to the lady's chambers covertly, his observations over the last few days revealing much to him, including the very difficult circle of protection around his targets that would prove to be very difficult to penetrate. However, there was one development that might prove to be agreeable, and turn suspicion away from his current employer entirely.

Kaguya's eyes narrow as Sai approaches her. "They still breathe." Why did they still breathe? "What is hindering you from completing this mission?"

Sai's eyes remain fixed to the floor as he kneels before her. "It is not prudent to approach them while the two are under such heavy watch. They remain observant of their surroundings, and you did insist that their deaths be made to look accidental, rather than an outright assassination." He pauses a moment, debating quickly whether or not to inform her of his idea. "However…I believe that their guard will relax when they return to Thiral."

"You wish to go to Thiral?" Well as vexing as it was, the idea did have merit. "I care little for where they die." Kaguya sighs in frustration. "So if you believe your chances of success are greater in Thiral then you must go there."

"Yes, I believe that would be best." Sai could see several advantages to the strategy. "There, they will not expect an assassination. I will not have to conceal myself, but rather blend in, and even approach the two without either of them being the wiser. It will also put additional distance between yourself and their deaths."

Yes, there was much merit to the approach. "Good then you should depart now." It would allow him time to familiarize himself with the forest kingdom. "Make yourself blend in as best you can."

Sai nods. "Then I will make myself invisible in plain sight." And if all went well, the happy couple would breathe their last before the next full moon.

* * *

Sasuke mounts a roan unicorn with a shiny golden ivory horn, shifting on its bare back as he smirks at Hinata trying to climb on the back of a snowy white mare. "Are you sure that you don't need any help?"

Hinata stubbornly shakes her head. "I can manage." Somehow. She had lived in Tokyo for crying out loud! "Don't worry about me!" It wasn't as if she'd ever had much practice horseback riding!

Chuckling at the sight, Sasuke slides off his own mount, striding over to Hinata and placing his hands on her waist, lifting her up onto the unicorn's back. "Don't worry, we'll go slow for you. And unicorns are pretty good about not letting their riders fall."

"I could have handled it." She blushes. Both at needing the help and Sasuke's hands around her waist. "I can't believe I'm riding a unicorn." The very thought was rather astounding.

"You get used to it in Thiral." Sasuke removes his hands, returning to his own steed and climbing back on in one smooth motion, before pulling the stallion up next to Hinata and the mare. "Maybe one day, I'll get to introduce you to Garuda. He lets me ride him once in a while if he's passing over Sindaron."

She tilts her head in confusion. "Who is Garuda and how would we ride on them?" In this world, anything was possible. She wouldn't be shocked if Garuda turned out to be a dragon.

"He's a giant hawk. His flock lives in Thiral's northern forests mostly." And much more of a free spirit than Adrian. Much quieter as well. But that was alright, Sasuke didn't need to communicate with words when it came to the bird. Though now…maybe he could try telepathy with his friend. It would be interesting to hear Garuda's thoughts.

"A giant hawk?" This world truly has everything, she thinks to herself. "He really lets you fly on him?" Somehow, a hawk seemed a far more skittish animal to her than a horse.

"Sometimes." Sasuke notices Taka and his parents heading for the bridge out of the city. "Come on, it's time to go, Princess." He pats the unicorn on the side of its neck. There was no kicking involved, after all this wasn't one of the normal horses from back in their old world, unicorns were intelligent enough to only need to know whether or not their riders were ready to start moving.

She pets the unicorn. "Alright. Thank you for letting me ride you." She smiles at the beautiful unicorn.

Sasuke chuckles at the sight as he crosses the bridge inches head of her. "You know all those books and fairy tales from back in our world, where there are dragons, unicorns, and trees that can talk?" Well, among other things.

"Yes, I know." Hinata nods in understanding. "Wait. You're not serious?" She blinks. "They can talk?"

A smile quirks Sasuke's lips. "Not out loud. But Mother once told me that if you listened really hard, you could hear some of the older ones, the magic ones speak. I think she might have meant telepathically, but I haven't tried it out yet. You probably haven't seen much other than elves and more practical magic in Aelithya, right?"

The princess nods. "Yes, that's right." Wow. It seemed that she had really been missing out.

Sasuke had thought as much. "Aladel is very…elven. It's kind of like high society. Think like the Romans in our old history classes. In Thiral, it's more like the ancient peoples of Britain combined with some of the classical elements from those fantasy novels that humans write. Because we're not so urbanized, magical creatures are more comfortable walking through the kingdom, and ever straight through the city, since it's grown right out of the oldest and biggest trees."

"It sounds beautiful." She smiles at him as she reaches out to touch his cheek. "I can't wait to see your home." Her eyes dance with mischief. "But I'm still goign to punish you."

"Of course you are…" Sasuke rolls his eyes, but doesn't pull away. "Just don't castrate me, please. I think my mother does want grandchildren at some point."

She gives him a dirty look. "I wouldn't castrate you." Hinata grumbles at his twisted mind. "I'm not that cruel and that would be punishing me almost as much as you."

He raises a quizzical eyebrow. "In that case, what exactly are you planning to do to me?" Did he really want to know? It was too late not to ask, but still…

"The more accurate question would be, what am I not planning to do to you." She smiles at the unicorn. "Take me to Thiral please, I have a lot of work to do."

The unicorn neighs softly, almost as though chuckling. Sasuke wouldn't have doubted it, after all, these unicorns were a lot smarter than anyone would think at a glance.

Which meant, as they traveled under the leafy canopies towards the border, that Sasuke was absolutely screwed.

* * *

The journey took far longer than Hinata's backside was entirely comfortable with, days longer. But still, the destination was more than worth a little pain. "Wow. It's so beautiful." She gasps at the wonder that was Thiral.

Thick trees reached into the sky above them, casting shadows of gold and green onto the forest floor below, covered in the red and yellow leaves of those trees that would change with the seasons. It was as though summer and fall had merged into a single world.

Sasuke nods, smiling at the sight around them. It had been three long days of riding, but they had passed the border some time ago, and were only a few hours out from Sindaron. "I'm glad that you like it. This…is my home." Here under the trees, racing through the forest just as every other creature did.

She nods in awe. "This world is just so...glorious sometimes." Though she could have lived without Sasuke nearly getting executed! "So beautiful."

"Yes, I think so too." Though Sasuke personally found the sight of Hinata riding on a white unicorn through said beautiful forest to be the most stunning sight he could ever imagine.

"Your punishment is going to have to wait for awhile though." Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "The royal backside isn't used to riding a horse for days on end." Riding Sasuke was a different matter entirely though!

Now THAT has Sasuke roaring with laughter. "Sorry about that, Princess. I should have known that your delicate backside would have trouble riding for so long." Seriously though, he probably should have seen that coming. He was used to riding horses, she wasn't. She only ever rode him.

Hinata grumbles and pets the unicorn. "You were wonderful." She sighs, hoping that she hadn't offended it. "I'm just not used to riding for such long periods of time." On horses, anyway.

"Well, don't worry, it shouldn't be too much longer to Sindaron just a few hours." And most of it would be on one of the few roads that spanned their kingdom. "We'll see the road in a bit." And then, Sasuke would see him home again. Home…

"Alright." She nods in understanding. "You're still carrying me to the royal bedchambers."

"I think I can manage that." Sasuke smirks at the thought. "Good thing my chambers are bigger than the ones in your palace." Complete with his bedroom, a large workroom with a clear space for practicing magic, a private library, a personal bath, and even a place for him to make his own food, if it suited his fancy. And every room was asymmetrical, unique. "I don't think I could live in those small marble rooms."

Hinata shakes her head in amusement as she allows the sounds and sights of the forest to soothe her. "Well it's supposed to be a bedroom, not a house." She giggles.

"Right, but when you're growing a house, it's easier to just grow everything you need all at once rather than go back and try to add things." It was why each member of the royal family basically had their own apartments. And why they COULD confine someone to their chambers without making the few servants in the palace work overtime. Every royal in Thiral was raised to be independent. After all, the world was a dangerous place.

"Mmm I suppose that's true." Though she had better drive the point home. "Though we aren't going to contribute to the increased numbers of your House for awhile." God only knows what her father would do to Sasuke, if she became pregnant.

Sasuke holds his hands up, letting the unicorn take over complete control. "I know, I know, we're being careful." He barely suppresses a laugh. "We don't have to worry about contributing for another century or two. We've got all the time in the world." Well, more like a thousand years, but that might as well be all the time in the world.

Hinata nods, though she was a little disappointed. "You're right." She couldn't really argue with his logic, but there was a small part of her that was sulking a bit at being told to wait so much.

Catching the look on her face, Sasuke frowns. "Is something wrong?" She looked a little…too put out, considering the scenery around them, as well as their destination.

"Nothing's wrong." She smiles as she continues riding with him. "Well other than I'm eager to get to get off this unicorn." Hinata could just pawn it off to pain from riding too long. She didn't really have any reason to complain. How many women had a gorgeous Elvish Prince as their lover and got to ride on unicorns through enchanted forests. The actual marriage and children could wait.

"Don't worry, we'll be off them fairly soon." Sasuke points ahead to the pressed dirt road. "That's the road to Sindaron's main gates." And where he would have set up his ambush, had the peace not been established.

She nods and urges her unicorn forward. "We're almost there." Hinata smiles down at the horse. They had to be exhausted.

"Yeah, almost there." Sasuke looks excitedly ahead through the trees, already spotting the small, almost imperceptible signs of habitation ahead. Their city had always been one that was easy to hide in the forest, but if you knew what you were looking for, like he did, you could see the light footprints of their scouts and hunters on the ground, the marks on the trees to mark the way to migration routes and sacred locations. It was like looking for symbols within a painting.

* * *

Nearly five hours later, The forest gives way to a pair of great gates grown from mighty oaks, and a sprawling forest city grown from the ground and up into the trees. Magical lanterns lit the way ahead as the sight of elves flitting through the trees greets Sasuke's eyes. He was home, finally home.

Graceful railings span staircases that wrap around the fifty meter thick trees, grown right out of the limbs of the soaring trees. The intricate decoration of the structures did not appear grown, but as though sculpted from the wood as it grew. Flowers, many of them out of season, grew everywhere, linings the paths as the eight riders pass through the gates and into the open confines of the city.

Hinata gasps as she looks around awestruck. "There are times when I imagine this world is nothing more than a daydream." How could any place possibly be this beautiful? But she knew that it was real. She could taste, touch, smell, hear, and see everything around her in such startling detail, that it had to be real.

"That's about how I felt when I first appeared here." Sasuke looks around at the familiar sights fondly. "But I think it's the most beautiful place in this world." It was peaceful and fun and warm, and the place where everyone he loved lived. Well, except for Hinata. But she was here now.

She smiles and dismounts her unicorn. " I can see why." Hinata looks around curiously. "It's going to be difficult to leave it." At some point, she'd have to split her time between Aelithya and Sasuke's home.

"You can see why I stopped looking for a way to go back." Sasuke slides off his own unicorn, scratching it behind the ears for a moment before it trots back off into the forest. "I don't think I could ever love a place as much as I do this city."

"Tokyo is beautiful in its own way, but it can't compete with this." There was no comparison. Hinata wished that she had a camera with her. "It's glorious."

"It is…" Sasuke grins as he sweeps Hinata off her feet easily. She felt as light as a feather in his arms. "Come on, you still have to see the palace."

She sighs in relief at being carried and rests her head on his shoulder. "Mmm I can't wait." Though she might fall asleep in his arms. With that thought in mind, she snuggles closer to his chest.

Chuckling away, Sasuke carries her off towards the palace in the middle of the city, following his family to the giant building grown out of the tallest, thickest tree in the city. Sindaron had been built around the royal palace, and everything was easily accessible, either by jumping through the trees, or by walking along the ground.

He looks from the drowsy princess in his arms to his older brother. "It's good to be home." Despite, of course, the fact that Itachi was now without the lady he'd shown so much interest in.

"Yes, it is." Itachi nods in agreement. "Best to take the princess off to the royal chambers." Unfortunately, Kurenai couldn't just up and leave her city. So he'd just have to live vicariously through his brother and Hinata for now. "I imagine that Lady Kurenai will be joining us soon enough. So you don't need to feel guilty."

"Right." Sasuke smiles ruefully at his brother. "I'm sure she'll come when she can." But in the meantime, he really did have to cart off his own princess. "I'll make sure she gets some sleep." He looks in the direction of his own apartments as they approach the ten story palace. "Just don't lock us in there with magic. I know you want to."

Itachi smirks at the thought. "I've considered it and I doubt either of you would really complain." He chuckles and waves off the suggestion. "But I'm not that cruel and yes, you're right. She'll come when she's able."

"Mhm." Sasuke glances down, finding Hinata half-asleep in his arms. "I'll see you later, then." She was his top priority right now.

Leaving Itachi behind, Sasuke makes the climb to the third floor, where his own chambers lay. He liked that floor. It was high enough up for privacy, but not so high up that he couldn't get in and out the window when it suited his fancy.

His chambers on the other hand, were large and open, and most of the furniture that wasn't grown out of the tree were pushed to the walls, leaving a big open space for the huge circular bed with its blue and red covers. He loved his bed, it was larger even than what humans called a king-sized bed. THIS bed was truly fit for royalty.

As he lays his princess out on the bed, he smiles and strokes her cheek. "We're here, Hinata."

She yawns cutely and drags him onto the bed with her. "Mmm good." The princess sprawls out on the comfy sheets and wraps his arms around her. "Much, much better."

"Yeah…much better…just let me get out of my armor first." Sasuke did NOT want to fall asleep in that, no matter how tempting it was to just fall asleep next to Hinata immediately. "Do you want me to find you something to change into?" One of his tunics would probably fit her like a nightgown.

"Alright." She looks him up and down. "The armor is impressive, but probably not the most comfortable thing to wear to bed." Hinata stretches and nods. "Maybe, something to change into would be good."

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sasuke kneels as he gets to his feet, already unbuckling his armor and setting it back in its case as he detaches each piece of armor. "Do you prefer blue, purple, or white?"

She watches him with half closed eyes. "Surprise me." At this rate, she might just fall asleep before he grabbed something. "Or I might just sleep naked."

Well, that was certainly an appealing image. Still, Sasuke COULD be a little more proper than that. AS he changes out his dark clothes for a lighter pair of pants and a dark blue tunic, he pulls out a light purple one for Hinata, one that would definitely flatter her. "Here, try this on." He sits next to her, running his hand along her leg, pushing her dress up a bit as he places the purple garment near her head.

"Thanks." She swiftly tugs off her gown and replaces it with the tunic. "It feels nice." And it smelled like him. It was ridiculously comfortable. "I like it." She was going to sleep like a baby in his arms tonight.

"Good." He leans down and kisses her temple, pulling the covers of the enormous bed over the two of them as he slips in beside her. "I like how you look in it." He really liked how she looked in it, it was just another of his marks on her. Though speaking of marks, he was sorely tempted to put a few more of them on her. He resists, though, since Hinata looks about ready to fall asleep.

"I think you just like me wearing it because you're possessive." She smiles at him and plays with his hair. "It's like having your name written on me and that appeals to you because again, you're possessive. I don't mind though." She rests her head on his chest. "Just means you care."

"Never denied it." Running his fingers through long, midnight-blue locks, Sasuke smiles at his princess. "I would have thought that you'd have figured that out about my family by now. We're very possessive of the people we love."

Hinata sighs in contentment. "Should I warn Kurenai about that?" She smiles at him slyly. "Since Itachi has his eye on her?"

"Probably." Sasuke could just imagine the look on poor Kurenai's face when she found out just how far his brother would go when he really wanted something. "Though Itachi is definitely more smitten with Kurenai than he has been with anyone I've seen. He barely flirts with anyone at all, and he's already sixty-three. Your teacher has got to be something special for him to pay her so much attention."

"Well Kurenai has always been kind to me." She burrows against him. "And a very patient teacher." Plus she was beautiful. Sometimes Hinata even felt a bit self-conscious around her, though most elves in Aelithya ignored her due to her dark locks.

"Good, then she's perfect for Itachi." His brother was getting way too impulsive, and Sasuke suspected that it was his own influence over Itachi. "Well, Mother and Father have started to nudge him towards finding himself a stable relationship." Sasuke smirks smugly. "Though I at least beat him to the engagement."

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "It's not a competition, Sasuke." Honestly, boys would be boys, she supposed. No matter the species.

"You only say that because you haven't seen me and Itachi actually interact in our natural environment." She'd only ever seen the two of them together in a tense situation. There was so much Sasuke had to show her before she returned to Aladel. "The two of us can drive each other almost to insanity."

"Well it's a good thing that Itachi has Kurenai now then." Hinata giggles. "Because I don't plan on sharing you, anytime soon." She kisses him and smiles at that thought. "Driving you insane is my job now."

"You, drive me insane?" Sasuke raises an amused eyebrow. "And exactly how do you propose to do that?" Sasuke couldn't imagine Hinata possibly being infuriating enough to manage that.

She smiles at him slyly. "Well there are different kinds of insanity." She rolls around until the prince was pinned underneath him. "I thought I did a good job driving you insane in the throne room and bath for example."

Oh, that kind of insane. "Well, I suppose that's true." Gods and goddesses help him, his sweet elven princess was a nymph. He pulls her down into a sweet kiss, not pressing any further due to fatigue. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep?" Though she did look rather fetching with the blankets draped about her that way.

"I do." She sighs in pleasure at his kiss. "It's just hard when I have a sexy prince laying next to me to be a good girl and sleep."

Sasuke strokes her cheek, smiling softly. "If you want, I think I can help with that. I know a special trick for falling asleep."

She smiles at him. "A special trick, huh?" Was that an innuendo or sincere, Hinata wasn't sure.

"Yeah…" Sasuke touches the side of her head as he hugs her close to is chest. "Somnus…" A light glows around her head, a soft blue light that lingers and shimmers, before slowly dying as his beloved's breathing evens out.

It was a trick that Itachi had used on him long ago, when Sasuke would still wake up at night, or was too anxious to go to sleep. The cause, nightmares. But the magic gave a warm, comforting sleep, free from nightmares. "Sleep well, my princess…"

* * *

He had arrived in the city only a few hours after his targets. After all, the last thing that Sai wanted was to seem suspicious at all. So, the bet thing to do seemed to be to pass himself off as a hunter. Which is why he enters the city with a deer slung over his shoulder. It was not difficult to catch, and would provide him with his story. Along with his features, which could easily pass him off as a native, even, perhaps, as a young noble. Dark hair and matching eyes seemed common enough in this place, or rather, there was an explosion of every kind of coloring known to elven-kind here.

As he arrives in the city, he gets the occasional greeting from various elves. There were hundreds of them, milling about, leaping here and there, and going about their own business. A thriving city. Not nearly as orderly as the one he had just left, but also not as cold as the orc one that he lived in.

The city itself was full of places to go, places to hide, natural beauty, and natural hazards as well. Sai's eyes scan the area, taking in every detail of his new environment. Every detail was important, any one of them could be he key to successfully completing his mission. All there was to do now was for him to orchestrate some kind of accident to kill the prince and visiting princess. And perhaps the move might even set the two kingdoms at war with one another again, were the princess to die on foreign soil.

"Are you looking to sell that deer or have it butchered for you?" An elf walks up to him. Definitely a native. "I run a butcher shop and that's a good kill."

Sai considers the question for only a moment. "To sell it, most of it. I would keep a small part for myself for dinner." That seemed to be the way people talked here, if the snippets of conversation he'd overheard were any indication.

The elf nods in understanding and leads him inside a shop, quickly butchering it. "Tell me how much you wanna keep? Might be easier just to save you the leg." Clearly, he was an expert at his trade.

The deer was certainly a fat one, a single leg would feed him very well. "That should suffice, yes." And this way, he would have local currency, perhaps for obtaining supplies or information. After all, everyone had their price. For some, it was far more simple than others.

He nods and separates the leg, processing the meat and packaging it for him, along with handing him the coin for the rest of the meat. "This wrap has a spell on it. It'll preserve the meat for at least a week." He smiles at him. "I'm Ilendil by the way. Of House Mihrei."

"Sai." He figured that the truth or something close to it would be more convincing, perhaps earn a little sympathy or allow the man to lower his guard. "I come originally from the wilds, though have arrived more recently in the city. The hunting here is good for someone of my inexperience, the area is safe for lone wanderers."

He nods in understanding. "Aye. Not every place is as safe for travelers as Thiral." A wild elf. Well that certainly explained a lot. "You're a lot stronger than you look. For such a slight thing, you were so easily able to carry that big deer."

"I must be else I would have died years ago. I have been fending for myself since I was very young." Another truth, of a sort. Sai was an orphan, had no recollection of his own parents, and had been fending for himself under Danzo's command since he was a boy of only ten.

"Ah well, should you like, you can probably find a home here." He nods at him in understanding. "We're not as...insular as some other elfish cities." The man apparently didn't feel it was necessary to clarify about which cities he was speaking of. His meaning was rather obvious.

"I see." Sai could believe as much. This man was striking up a conversation with a perfect stranger. Not a wise move, if the man had known who he was. But…there was nothing to know. Sai was a spirit really, invisible, unknowable, there ad gone again in the blink of an eye. Standing in plain sight and conversing was…a oddity for him. But he would do what was necessary in order to accomplish his goal. "Thank you for your assistance. I should be on my way to find a place to stay for the night."

The man nods again. "Well with that money, you should be able to book a room at an inn with ease." Probably for a couple weeks.

An inn, a perfect place to listen for rumors and gossip. Most would only be idle talking, but good ale, mead, and other such spirits were excellent for loosening tongues. "Good." Sai smiles brightly, a false smile. "I presume that I'll know the closest inn by the smell of mead?"

"Yes, that's one way to know or you could just read the signs on the buildings." The middle aged elf laughs. "Good luck to you, Mr. Sai."

"Thank you." Sai nods in what he believes is a respectful way as he leaves the shop. The night was young, after all, and he had much to learn about this place, its people, and its customs if he wanted to pull off a successful assassination.


	27. Chapter 27

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so we've had some interest in Itachi x Kurenai, and we do have a lemon written up for them, for interested parties. Not this chapter, but in a couple of chapters. So what do you guys think? Do you want the lemon included? Yes or no? You get a lemon next chapter anyway, but if you like the idea of Itachi x Kurenai, then you'll get back to back lemon chapters.

Chapter 27

Hiashi was rather surprised to say the least when Kurenai requested a private audience with it. "Lady Kurenai, is something troubling you?" Perhaps, she was worried about Hinata going to Thiral and that such a journey would distract the young elf from her studies.

"Not precisely, no." It wasn't that she was troubled, but more…anxious? No, bored? Not quite…maybe…longing? Yes, that seemed an appropriate way of putting it. "I have been considering many things as of late, and have come to what I believe is a positive solution."

"A solution for what problem?" The king tilts his head in confusion. Where in Avalon was the woman going with this? "Is something amiss?"

Kurenai sighs, shaking her head. "As I said, it is neither trouble nor a problem, per say, however, I doubt that it has escaped your notice that I am…not looked upon with favor by the other noble houses." The man had agreed to allow her to teach his daughter, after all, he would first be certain to know many things about her before allowing such a thing.

Hiashi sighs. It was a sad truth and one he preferred to overlook. "Yes, I am sorry." He shakes his head. "You can not help it that your mother was foreign and you favor her in looks. I am sure that in time, they will come to accept you for the wonderful elf you are."

"Perhaps…" Though she was no holding out such hope. "However, I would not expect them to. While beautiful, this city is mired in tradition, and is suspicious at best of outsiders, or those they perceive to be so. As such, my hopes of finding a suitor here are dubious, to put it kindly. An unappealing prospect, for one ho would like to have a family one day."

"I'm not entirely certain that I care for the direction of this conversation." Hiashi sighs. Unfortunately, he had known this day would come eventually. "You wish to leave us?"

She nods. "I wish to go to Thiral. It is a place…more accepting of those who are different." And to begin with, she would look far less out of place in Sindaron, so close to the Uchiha.

It wasn't news that made Hiashi happy by any stretch of the imagination, but it would have been selfish to refuse the request. "Then go. You have my blessing." He sighs heavily as another thought occurs to him. "Besides, my daughter will likely be spending a great deal of time there and it will do her good to see a familiar face."

"That is true." Kurenai smiles at the thought of the princess. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It has been an honor to serve your family, I am very proud of the progress that the princess has made since her arrival."

"And it has been an honor to have you serve us." Hiashi shakes his head and sighs at the loss. "Well if you need a recommendation for a new post, I will glad you give you one." It seemed all he could do for the young woman now.

"Thank you, it is generous of you to say, however I believe that it would be best to prove my own worth." Kurenai knew this much for certain, her skills in many arts were not lacking, as musician, mage, and teacher. And proving her worth would likely mean more in a practical sense than the recommendation of a foreign king.

He nods at her in understanding. "Very well and I know that this isn't my place to ask, but I find myself curious." Hiashi knew that asking was likely an exercise in masochism, but that wouldn't stop him. "Does the High Prince have anything to do with your decision to seek your fortunes in Thiral?"

The teacher shoots the king an amused look. "Are you worried about the state of your throne room floor?" It had been a rather scandalous declaration on Sasuke's part, or so she had heard.

"Well no." Hiashi sighs in relief. "I'm quite certain that Itachi would more practical about his passions." Well at least he HOPED that was the case. "He is, right?"

Kurenai suppresses the urge to laugh, but continues to smile. "Then I suppose that since his younger brother already caused a scandal of his own, Itachi's subsequent decision to not cause another in the royal library falls under practicality?"

He blinks. What was she implying?! "Are you trying to say that that boy almost seduced you in the library?!" Oh he would have words with that prince!

"He…is not quite as bold with his declarations as his younger brother, however he is certainly not shy." Kurenai conjures an image of the prince in her mind, observing it fondly. "But yes, he may have had an influence on my decision."

"Good. The only people who are allowed indulge in such actions in that library are myself and Emiko!" He flails. It was bad enough that Sasuke had sullied his throne room with the "passions of youth," but he would be damned if someone sullied his library!

Kurenai blinks. "…Your Majesty? You and your queen had…blessed the library with your love?" The most tactful way she could think of to put it.

Oh wait. He probably shouldn't have said that. "Right, well as I was saying, I wish you and your prince, all the best." Hiashi nods as he feels his ears burn bright pink at his inadvertent admission.

"…Yes, Your Majesty." Kurenai tactfully drops the previous topic. "In that case, I will be off. It is not a short journey to Sindaron." And as childish as it sounded, her heart ached to be away from Itachi.

He nods in understanding. "Safe journey, would you like me to send a few guards with you?" It seemed the honorable thing to do.

Kurenai shakes her head. With the kingdoms now at peace, there was no need for any guards to accompany her across the border. "I will be fine. I may not special in the arts of war, but I am capable of wielding a bow, should the need for it arise."

"Then I wish you a safe journey once more." Hiashi pauses and adds as an afterthought. "You may take a unicorn for your journey and keep it. My gift to you for your loyal service all these years."

That was a surprise, Kurenai had simply planned to take one of her family's horses and be done with it. But unicorn…such creatures were rare in Aladel, as they preferred the magic-infused forests of Thiral. "You are very generous, Your Majesty."

"And rather than guards, I will accompany you." Neji walks in through the king's door, watching Kurenai from next to the throne. "I know the paths between here and Thiral well. I am a capable tracker and should have little to no issue with navigating to their capitol."

Hiashi nods approvingly. "Take it, Kurenai as my gift and thank you Neji." At least one young male elf had some decorum in this place! "That was very gallant of you to offer an escort to Lady Kurenai here."

Neji nods resisting the urge to roll his eyes, after all that would be very poor behavior towards his king and uncle. He could tell that the king was thinking of Thirals two princes, and comparing them to him. "Of course." He steps away from the throne, approaching the lady before him. "Shall we be off?"

Surprised by the offer, yet not inclined to reject it, Kurenai nods, smiling. "Yes, we shall." After all, she had a prince of her own to visit. Perhaps…for quite some time.

* * *

Sasuke sits on the sill of his brother's window, smirking at Itachi. "So, my big brother likes to chase cougars, huh? Should have seen that one coming. Is that why I never see you showing interest in the women your age?"

"I don't know why you think I'm chasing large felines." Sasuke said the strangest things. "Though I do prefer women who are a bit older than me yes." Honestly, Itachi didn't understand him half the time. "They're more mature and I've never been one to enjoy giggling that much."

"That's what cougars are. Older women." Honestly, there was so much Sasuke had left to teach Itachi, it was rather astounding, really. "And…does your bad mood have to do with the fact that you haven't seen Kurenai in a week?"

He pokes him on the forehead. "I'll admit that likely plays a large role in it." Sasuke deserved it for his cheek. "You would be rather vexed, if you couldn't see your princess for a week. So why should I be any different in this regard?" Itachi chooses not to dignify the comment about older women with a response.

Sasuke's eye twitches at the poke, and he rubs his forehead, trying to keep a bruise from forming, again. "You say that like I'm going to get to see her all the time. Sure she's here for a visit now, but how long do you think it's going to be before the next one?" Months? Years, maybe? They'd likely have to use letters to hear anything from each other. Or maybe a scrying glass. Hm…that was a good idea, actually…

"I imagine that King Hiashi will allow you to see her when you wish." Itachi rolls his eyes. "Lest you seek revenge by defiling his throne room again."

Now, Sasuke honestly felt like Itachi was just humoring him. "Optimistically, yes, realistically, I doubt it. It takes five days to get between our cities at a comfortable pace, three if you push it, and a day and a half if you're crazy enough to fly a pegasus here." He shakes his head at Itachi. "And he won't let her stay here permanently. At least…not yet." Though that part was still swirling around somewhere. Sasuke was sure that Hiashi would never consent to an Uchiha ruling Aladel after him, that's what Neji was for. So that left Hinata coming to Sindaron permanently. But then the Hyuga might not want to give her up…and it was all very complicated.

Itachi shakes his head. "You prevented a war." He smiles reassuringly at Sasuke. "I'm sure that you can figure out how to make a long distance relationship work."

"Yeah, learn scrying magic." Though Sasuke wasn't sure he had the aptitude for that kind of thing. It was very…delicate. "Anyway, speaking of long-distance relationships…how long do you think it'll be before Kurenai decides to move here?"

"Difficult to say." The High Prince gives his brother a dirty look. "And we really shouldn't assume such things. She has a life in that kingdom." Itachi was asking her to give up a lot, even if she wasn't completely fulfilled in Aelithya.

"Wow…" Sasuke blinks, almost not believing what he's seeing, and yet, not surprised by it at the same time. "You're really smitten with her, aren't you?"

Itachi felt the urge to poke Sasuke again, but he resisted it. If only just. "I feel a connection with her, yes." Though Sasuke really was asking for it. "Thankfully, we are more rational than you and your princess. We didn't defile the throne room."

"Probably because you were waiting to defile her in your own throne room." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother. "Seriously, though…did it…feel like she was just…the stars in your sky?"

"Well actually, I was considering the library, if you are genuinely curious." Itachi pauses as he considers Sasuke's question, deciding to dodge it for the moment. "Though I decided that it was far too soon to presume that she'd accept such advances and it would be rather disrespectful to King Hiashi to do such a thing."

"Right…" Well, Sasuke should have seen that dodge coming a mile away. "So…you won't be offering her a piece of your sky?" He eyes the very long, silky, dark hair. He, himself had only had one long thin piece for Hinata, but Itachi…well, his token could be far more obvious than Sasuke's.

That was it! Itachi pokes Sasuke extra hard for that one. "Foolish little brother." He shakes his head. "Perhaps, it is different where you come from. Here most people do court before offering their piece of the night sky up."

"Hey!" Sasuke reaches out for the waist-length ponytail, yanking it hard, knowing that Itachi HATED that. "There's something to be said for instinct, you know. Sometimes, you just…know things, whether it makes sense or not. And you STILL didn't answer the question." Sasuke shakes his head and backs up a couple of steps. "I wasn't suggesting you do it NOW. I just don't see the point in courting someone if they aren't 'The One'." And he already knew that Hinata was it for him.

"Owe!" Itachi glares at Sasuke for that. "You are such a spoiled brat sometimes!" Honestly, hair pulling?! How incredibly juvenile! "Most people don't know if they've met The One or not instantly." He continues glaring at Sasuke for his foolishness. "But as I said, I feel a connection towards her."

"At least you admit SOMETHING." Sasuke shakes his head. "Seriously, Itachi, would it kill you to be honest? Fine, how about this. COULD she be your special one?"

The High Prince of Thiral does something very undignified. "Yes, she could be." He smacks Sasuke upside the head. "Are you satisfied?"

Sasuke groans, rubbing the side of his head gingerly. "Yeah, yeah, alright. You admitted it, so I'm satisfied. Sadistic prick."

"You're the sadistic one." Itachi shakes his head. "Honestly, you have as much subtlety as a wild elf sometimes."

"I blame Mother." Sasuke knows exactly who he's throwing under the bus. "I got my lack of subtlety from her, and my stubbornness from Father."

Itachi chuckles. "In that case, it is a good thing that I'm the eldest." Gods and goddesses help Thiral otherwise.

Just when Sasuke is about to issue a retort, there's a knock on Itachi's door. "Your Highnesses?"

"Come in." Probably best, if someone interrupted this discussion and saved Itachi from Sasuke's Inquisition. "The door is unlocked."

The messenger pushes open the door, revealing the royal courier. "Your Highnesses, your father awaits you in the throne room." He shifts rather uncomfortably. "He particularly insists that Prince Sasuke be present. In fact…he commands it."

There's a sudden sinking feeling in Sasuke's gut. "Damn it…" This must be about the stunt that nearly ended in his execution. His parents were probably still rather upset about that, and now, his father had decided on his punishment.

Itachi shakes his head. It was time for Sasuke to face the music as he liked to say. "Do you wish for me to go with you?" He would, if his brother asked him to. Gods and goddesses only knew what their parents had come up with.

Sasuke swallows nervously, before shaking his head. "No, I can face our father on my own." Bullshit, in this case, but Sasuke would give it his best shot, anyway. "I'd rather you go and find out what Hinata and Mother are plotting. It can't be anything good."

"Frankly, I'd rather face Father." Itachi chuckles at that thought. "Though I will do as you ask." His mother and future sister-in-law scared him far more than King Fugaku.

"You only say that because you're not the one about to be punished." Itachi had gotten off easy so far, and though Sasuke knew that he was considered the baby of the family, it sure didn't get him out of tough spots any more than Itachi did.

"No, I say that because I know exactly what mother is capable of." Itachi chuckles as he pokes Sasuke's forehead and heads off.

Which, again, was not something directed at Itachi. It seemed that every bit of misfortune in this place was directed only at Sasuke at the moment. …Just like a bad luck charm. Just like he'd always been.

Sasuke sighs, waving the messenger away as he leaves Itachi's room and walks down the stairs grown from the wood. The throne room was on the ground floor for convenient access during court sessions or meetings, or someone just wanting to pop in on the king.

The doors to the throne room had been left ajar, so Sasuke takes a deep breath before pushing them open and walking inside. Mercifully, the room was empty, save for one person. His father.

So, he walks towards the king, biting his lip slightly as he kneels before him, appearing rather contrite. "…You summoned me?"

"Yes, I did." Honestly, what was he going to do to the boy. "Do you know how badly you frightened your mother and I? Not to mention Itachi and your princess?" Surprisingly, Fugaku didn't seem to have objections about his relationship with Hinata.

Sasuke stares determinedly at the floor. "…Yes." He knew that he worried them, frightened them, probably made them cry at some point. He knew that he'd made Hinata cry…

Fugaku shakes his head. He was at a complete loss for what to do about this situation. "And while I am enormously relieved by the fact you continue to breathe, I can't just overlook what you did." He still breathed despite his best efforts, the king muses. "If I did, you might be tempted to do something equally as brave and foolish again."

Shit, he was in trouble. "I understand." Though Sasuke wondered what it would be. Confinement? Would they ground him from going outside? Ground him from using magic? Or maybe his father had decided to go the humiliation route… Knowing how sadistic his mother could be, she likely thought up all sorts of nasty punishments. Nasty to Sasuke, at least. He'd rather be stuck in the stables shoveling dung than stuck inside.

"You are not to use your magic unless it is to defend yourself or others for a period of three lunar cycles." He shakes his head and sighs. "And as soon as your princess returns to her kingdom, you will be confined inside for a period of six lunar cycles." Sasuke seemed to enjoy being outdoors even more than magic. "Perhaps, that will be sufficient time for the message to sink in."

Sasuke's eyes widen. Three months without magic, and six months confined to the palace? That meant a minimum of about three months without being able to see Hinata, maybe longer if the scrying spell proved difficult to learn. At least that, he could practice in his room. "…Is that without access to the library?" He needed to have SOMETHING to do, at least.

"You may access the library." He nods at him. "That is educational and I wouldn't see your education suffer because of your recklessness."

Sighing in relief, Sasuke relaxes a little. At the very least, he could study magic theory, if nothing else. He might go stir-crazy, but at least he wouldn't be completely bored. "Yes, Sir."

Fugaku smacks his forehead. "Well hopefully, your mother teaches the Hyuga Princess her lasso technique and she can reign you in for now on." Teenagers. Honestly, they were going to be the death of him!

Sasuke pales at the thought of all of the things his mother could be teaching Hinata right now. "…Is it wrong to be more scared of them than I am of you?" Maybe Itachi was on to something.

"No. I would just say that makes you a smart elf." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "Women can be such vicious creatures."

Great, of all the times that Sasuke was tempted to wish he was gay… Oh well, he had a beautiful princess to spend a few days with before his house arrest from hell began. He might as well make the most of it. "…Is that all?" He looks to his father for a sign of dismissal.

"It doesn't give me any joy to punish you." Fugaku sighs as he stands up and forces Sasuke up, touching their brows. "Don't give me cause to do it again. I do love you, my son. Which is why this is necessary." He raises an eyebrow as if to prove his point. "And do not make me go gray before I'm even in my four hundredth year!"

Sasuke closes his eyes and nods. "Yeah…I get it." Then, he smirks slightly. "But aren't you turning four hundred the autumn after next?"

"Do not sass me, boy!" He rolls his eyes. What happened to the days when children respected their elders! "You know very well that is not the point!"

"It isn't?" Sasuke snickers as he hops back from his father. "And be glad I actually talk to you, sass or no sass." Some of his previous 'parents'…well, talking to them was just a bad idea.

"I can extend your punishments to a year each, if you prefer." Fugaku raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you're requesting?" He would have to reestablish his authority, it seemed!

Sasuke's eyes widen, and he bites his tongue as his eyes find the floor. "No, Sir…" He definitely didn't want that. To be confined for a year…that wouldn't be good.

He nods approvingly. "That's what I thought. Now I would recommend visiting Taka while your beloved likely plots your demise with your mother." After all, his teammates had likely missed Sasuke as well.

"And let Suigetsu drag me off to a tavern before being locked indoors for half a year." Yeah, Sasuke could see where that was going to go quickly. "If I come home hammered, I blame him." Hinata, his mother, and his demise could wait a while.

"That does sound like something Suigetsu would do." Fugaku couldn't disagree with that. "Though you'd be lying, if you said you didn't enjoy his antics."

"Some of them, maybe." Some of them, though, made Sasuke want to drown Suigetsu in his own water, since the elf never got hangovers. Lucky bastard.

* * *

Said lucky bastard was soon dragging Sasuke through the city as the prince glared at his friend. "You are NOT getting me drunk tonight." Maybe a little tipsy, but there was no way that Sasuke was going to let himself get plastered because of Suigetsu' antics. At least, that was the plan, he still wasn't sure how well said plan would go, though.

Suigetsu feigns innocence. "I would never get you drunk, My Prince." He slaps Sasuke on the back cheerfully. "I would however get you completely trashed as you call it!" He grins with glee already plotting out the precise details of how he was going to go about that!

"Absolutely not." Sasuke pulls his arm out of Suigetsu's grip, rubbing his wrist gingerly. "And why are you always so eager to go out drinking, anyway?"

"Because it's fun!" Really? He had to explain that? "Why do you pretend that you don't like it?"

"Maybe because you drink obsessively." Sasuke shakes his head. "You don't know what the word moderation means." In fact, there were many words that Sasuke was certain weren't part of his friend's vocabulary. "Whatever, better enjoy being able to drag me around tonight, because once Hinata is gone, I'm under confinement for the next six months."

Suigetsu groans in outrage. "Well I can't say that I didn't see that one coming." He shakes his head. Well at least the Royal Parents were allowing Sasuke to snuggle up to his princess before confining him. "But it still royally sucks and I don't drink obsessively!"

"Yes it does, and yes you do." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Suigetsu as he walks past the idiot and into the tavern. His shoulder twinges, so he massages it lightly to ward away the ghostly pain of an old injury. "Well, might as well get the elderberry liqueur, then."

"That's right!" Suigetsu grins. "Live a little! Besides, there's much to celebrate. Like you landing a hot princess!"

Another eye roll ensues. "Suigetsu, I know she's beautiful, but you really don't have to comment on it. I know it, and I'd rather not have to beat the crap out of you to teach you to keep your eyes off of her." After all, Sasuke could be quite possessive and jealous when he wanted to be.

Suigetsu gulps and steps away from the annoyed prince. "I'm just saying. It's not like I'm trying to steal your princess or anything crazy like that." Sasuke would probably castrate him, if he thought such a thing.

"You'd better not, otherwise I will remind you just what's tied around her neck." Sasuke had claimed her, and Suigetsu could back the fuck off. "Now, you wanted to drink, right?" He waves the bartender over. Or what passed for a bartender in Avalon. "Elderberry, and a lot of it."

"Whoa! Whoa" Damn he was in dangerous territory here. "Yeah. I just wanted a drink and besides, I couldn't do that to you." Suigetsu shrugs. "Not that she'd leave you anyway, I mean the girl did declare that she was your lover in front of…well, everyone."

"That's right she did." Sasuke smirks as the bartender returns with a small cask of elderberry liqueur, and four glasses.

Karin shakes her head at the sight, her fingers twitching towards Suigetsu. "I think he just needs to be smacked around a little, then he'll stop looking at her."

Suigetsu whines. Karin could be so mean sometimes! "Such cruelty!" Seriously, why did everyone want to smack him so much?!

"It is only cruelty if you've done nothing to deserve it." Karin whacks him on the head as she reaches for a glass. "Sasuke, are you alright? You've been touching your shoulder in a way that concerns me."

Sasuke blinks. "Uh…yeah, I'm fine." He reaches for his own glass in order to keep his fingers away from his shoulder. "Just an old wound. I have ghostly twinges of pain now and again, it's nothing important. It's long since healed."

"Owe!" Suigetsu glares at Karin. "I didn't do anything!" He looks at Sasuke. "Maybe, we should have a healer look at that."

"If you like, I could look at it." Karin knew that Sasuke did not like to have strangers touching him much. With people he liked, it was another story entirely, but not with strange healers he'd never met. And Karin was a competent healer, if not the most experienced.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm fine, really. It happened six years ago. It's just psychosomatic now."

Jugo blinks in confusion. "What's psychosomatic?" Their prince surely did love his strange words.

Shifting uncomfortably, Sasuke pours himself some of the vodka-like alcohol. "It means that my body is healed, but my mind still causes my body to feel physical pain even with the injury itself long gone."

"I see. You do not wish to dwell on it further then." It wasn't a question. "That's fine. I'll have some more wine then." Jugo wouldn't push. If their prince said it was more emotional than physical, pushing would just make the man more anxious and that wasn't something the gentle giant had any wish to do.

Nodding, Sasuke throws back what he considers his first double shot. If Suigetsu wanted to drink, well, he would drink. And it was a damn good thing that elves needed a lot more to get drunk than humans did, otherwise he'd be plastered after three shots.


	28. Chapter 28

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and feel free to weigh in on the Itachi and Kurenai question. Should they have some lemonade too?

Chapter 28

Sasuke's head felt fuzzy as he makes his way steadily or at least as steadily as he can back to his room. He'd stopped before he got entirely drunk, but he'd allowed Suigetsu to coax him into probably a lot more drinks than was advisable.

He pushes open the door to his room, seeing nothing but darkness as he pulls off his shirt and making for his wardrobe. He'd prefer to sleep in something that didn't smell like alcohol.

Suddenly, water splashes against his skin. Water that was somehow firm? "Did you have fun drinking with the guys?" Like a rope. Or a lasso. Uh oh.

Feeling himself starting to sober up, Sasuke takes in the water lasso tightening around his wrist, and glances back to see not his mother, but Hinata. "…A little."

"It looks like more than a little." She giggles and shakes her head at him as if to scold him. "You could barely stumble to your bed without falling all over that cute ass of yours."

"Haven't fallen yet." Sasuke was not nearly that bad at holding his alcohol. "Besides, I blame Suigetsu for getting 'my cute ass' this tipsy."

Hinata shakes her head as she 'drops' him onto the bed. "Well as long as that's all he's doing to your cute ass, I guess it's okay." She smiles and crawls on top of him, kissing him.

Sasuke groans as he kisses back, reaching up with his free hand to cup the back of her head. "You've been plotting with my mother all day, haven't you?" He just hadn't expected her to learn the lasso so quickly.

"Yes and no." She smiles at him before kissing him again. "Your mother and I have been plotting for awhile, actually."

A shiver races down Sasuke's spine at the words, despite enjoying the kiss greatly. "And just what have you been plotting?"

Hinata smiles at him. "Well your mother suggested that I should bind you and then get you really worked up." She nips his ear playfully. "And then just leave you all alone in the bed for a few hours and eventually allow you to take a cold bath..."

Groaning again, Sasuke's head presses back against the pillows as he stares at the ceiling. Women were evil, this just proved it. "That's cruel." Had he not satisfied her? Had he done something wrong in bed? Or was this just payback for nearly getting himself killed?

"Yes." The princess nods, conceding that point as she slides her hands down his bare chest. "And while you deserve it for making me think that you were going to die and leave me all alone, I don't think that I could be cruel enough to punish you in that particular way." One hand slides down lower towards his pants.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to feel guilty, relieved, or apprehensive. Still, at least she wasn't going to force him to take a very cold bath. Yet. "…You're still going to punish me, aren't you?"

Hinata nods as she kisses his neck. "Yes, I am." It was probably a bit sadistic, but there was something rather amusing about watching him squirm. "So I decided to improvise off of what your mother said, but with one key difference." She moves down slowly, covering his chest with kisses and lovebites. "Instead of denying you, your release, I'm not going to let you out of the water lasso until you beg."

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke can feel the water lasso creeping around his free wrist, and along his arms all the way to his elbows. It was very strong, and did not help him ignore the teasing kisses. "You do know that I could just vaporize this with lightning, right?" Maybe he could bluff his way out of this.

"Maybe." She shakes her head. "But I don't think so. You would have already done it, if you could have."

"Well, it wouldn't be that hard, just make the molecules vibrate with some lightning, transfer the energy and vaporize the water." Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "Who says I'm not just humoring you instead?"

"Well if you're just humoring me, then you shouldn't mind begging." Hinata huffs, not pleased at his uncooperative behavior. "Let's see much you're really willing to humor me then." And with that, she takes him into her mouth and sucks.

Sasuke's eyes roll back in his head and his breath nearly stops. "Hinata…" Damn it. If it wasn't for that damn restriction on his magic, he could… But if he indulged in it, his father would find out, and his punishment would only get worse. "You're playing dirty."

She releases him from her mouth with a loud pop. "Does that mean you want me to stop?" She glides her hand over his erection, slowly and suggestively. "You don't seem to mind that much. At least a part of you doesn't, anyway."

A pink flush extends over his cheeks as he pants softly. Inside him, the desire for release, and the desire not to go through this torture make violent war. His arms strain against the watery restraints, not gaining any ground against them at all. He swallows thickly. "I-" His pride was also trying to keep itself intact. "I don't…want you to stop."

"I thought as much." She smiles as she takes him back into her mouth. "Be a good prince and beg." Grazing her teeth lightly against the sensitive tip to tease him further.

Holding his jerking hips back, Sasuke's eyes cloud with lust as he watches Hinata suck him off. He pulls instinctively against his binds, breath quickening as it leaves his mouth. "H-Hinata, please…" It felt so good, warm and wet, and her teeth made his heart jump every time he felt them against the sensitive skin of his pulsing cock.

That was a start. She pulls away though. "Please what, baby?" He was close. She could tell by the way he was jerking against her. Please wasn't exactly begging, but it was a start. It might qualify, if she was being charitable.

Never was Sasuke so sorely tempted to break his father's rules and use magic to extract himself from between a rock and a hard place. He groans as his reddened, wet erection throbs painfully, standing straight up as it waits for attention. And as the seconds tick by, Sasuke's pride bends right in half. "Please…please suck me off. I just need a little more." He was so close, and it was agonizing to hang so close to the edge and not have release.

Hinata smiles, pleased that he was being more cooperative. "Alright, since you asked so nicely." And with that, she takes him back in her mouth. ALL of him as she sucks on her prince lovingly. Looking up at him as she does so, lavender orbs glimmering with mischief.

Sasuke's climax hits him hard, and he pants out Hinata's name as pleasure courses through him. If he could think straight, he'd probably be cursing the fact that without his magical cock ring, he was already starting to soften. There's no way he'd be ables to go for hours without it, it just wasn't possible.

"Well that's a start." Hinata nods. "But I know how stubborn you can be." She strokes his softening arousal. "You probably won't cave without some magical help." With that, she copies perhaps Sasuke's favorite spell. "I've seen you do it enough times by now, that it wasn't hard to figure out."

Oh the gods had to be kidding him. Sasuke laughs painfully at the sight of the glow around his cock. Just what was she after? Just begging? "What are you planning?"

She smiles at him. debating about kissing him. "I told you, I want you to beg." And with that, she quickly partially strips by shoving the fabric of her gown past her breasts. Over her hips and over her legs, until it rested around her in a pool of silk as she straddles him.

Sasuke's pupils dilate further as he takes in the sight of his beautiful princess in the darkness, straddling him, exposed, just for him. His cock twitches and grows, the magical ring stiffening around it as it stands straight. "I think you missed your seat by a few inches."

"Oh I didn't miss." She brushes her already wet womanhood against him. "Like I said, I want you to beg. Then I'll let you fuck me." She feels her face burn bright red at those words, knowing the blush already extended to her breasts and pointy ears, but unable to do anything about it.

Gods and goddesses the woman was wet. Wet and ready for him, but insisting on this cruel teasing. His father planned this, totally had to have planned timing the restriction on magic with this. "Hinata…" Sasuke's voice is nothing more than a low growl. "I want you…I promise that I won't try to get myself killed ever again, just please…" He pulls on the restraints, but they still don't budge ad he pants with the effort. "Please let me go. I want to make love to you. Please!"

She smiles as she undoes the lasso. "There. That's better." The bluenette was rather pleased with her own cleverness, it seemed. "See how easy that was?" And thus, was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Sasuke grabs her around the waist, flipping them over in an instant as he hikes her legs up around his waist, thrusting inside her impatiently as the blood pounds in his ears. "Mine." He nips at her neck, hard, leaving a bright red mark on her skin to remind everyone who she belonged to.

"Nhhh!" Hinata squirms wildly against him. "Yes! Yours!" She hadn't expected him to pounce so suddenly, but God did it feel good.

His arousal only hardening further inside his fiancee, Sasuke thrusts powerfully into the tight passage. His hands find her wrists, holding her down in case she got any funny ideas about using that lasso again. He aims right at where her spot should be, a low, constant growl escaping from his throat. "Lucky for you that I'm not allowed to use magic." He leans down and bites her ear. "Otherwise I could get VERY creative with my revenge."

Hinata shivers and moans with delight and a bit of anxiety. "G-Good to know!" This was a new side of her lover. A more wild and aggressive side. "Ah! F-Feels so good." She arches against him desperately, feeling herself get more aroused with every touch, every thrust.

Leaning back, Sasuke props her hips up, letting Hinata's head rest on the pillows as he thrusts from an entirely different angle. His hands move to her breasts, tweaking the nipples roughly as he feels the peaks stiffen under the pads of his fingers. Panting lightly, dark eyes gaze down at the moaning princess below him. "You know the drill, Hinata… Cum for me. Scream for me."

"S-SASUKE!" He didn't even need to say it. Hinata doubted, she could have resisted the command, even if she wanted to. "Oh yes!" Was it possible to die from too much pleasure? From sexual ecstasy? "More! Please!" Hinata supposed she was about to find out.

His thoughts blur with pleasure as his hips move desperately, his lungs drawing in deep breaths to try and clear the fuzziness in his vision as he complies with his princess' request, pulling out only briefly as Sasuke rolls her onto her knees to take her again.

Hinata blushes and squirms at the lewd position. "Need you now." The princess was far too aroused to actually protest though. Sasuke probably could have talked her into almost anything at the moment. "Manere." She quickly does the spell by touching her stomach as it glows briefly. Better safe than sorry.

Sasuke kisses up Hinata's back as he thrusts inside her again, plunging deep inside her as his hands close around her wrists, stretching her across the bed as his knees spread her wide open for him. "Hinata…" He presses a kiss right behind her ear as he thrusts deep inside her. "I love you." Even if she was an evil tease at times.

"I l-love you too!" The princess screams in pleasure as she arches back against him. Her legs were spread lewdly wide, but she didn't care. All she cared about was his touch.

It's a good thing Hinata had performed the spell, because Sasuke just couldn't hold himself back as he felt that familiar rush of pleasure. "Aishiteru, Hime…aishiteru…" Sasuke kisses up her neck as he turns her onto her side, sweeping her knees out from under her as the curling of her body only tightens her around him. He thrusts gently in this position, making a more gentle kind of love to her as he hovers above her. He kisses her softly, sweetly, no longer in the mood to get revenge for her earlier teasing.

She moans and matches his more sensual pace. "Aishiteru." Hinata smiles up at him and moans softly. "I love you, even if you did almost frighten me to death."

He smiles softly at her words. "I'll try not to do that anymore. I can promise that much." Of course, there was never any guarantee in any world, but he could at least do his best to give her some peace of mind. "Just like this promise." He runs his fingers along the dark braid of hair around her neck, admiring the color against her pale skin.

"Mmm good." She sighs in pleasure at the gentle touches and reminder of the token he had given her. "Just a little more." She purrs into his ear.

"Alright." Sasuke thrusts again, picking up the pace just a little as Hinata's body ripples under him, moving across his sheets with every motion. "You look beautiful lying here on my bed."

"And you look beautiful on top of me." Hinata moans and arches against him as her climax washes over her like a sensual wave.

Sasuke lets himself go for the…okay, he's not quite sure just how many times he's orgasmed. At some point during their second time, he stopped trying to keep track. But as he lets go, he picks up a lock of Hinata's hair between his fingers, leaning down to kiss it. "I'd take offense to that, but it's hard to take offense to anything you do." And then there was the fact that elves were just beautiful to begin with, so he was far from the only man who'd been called beautiful.

 **End of Lemon**

The princess giggles at that. "I'll keep that in mind." She smiles at him, after their lovemaking. "The lasso is bound to come in handy in that case."

He groans and lies on the bed beside her, facing her. "Maybe, but only if you were staying the next three months."

"They grounded you for three months?" Hinata blinks. "Nevermind. I should have seen that coming."

"Not exactly…" Sasuke sighs and rolls over onto his back. "I'm restricted from using magic except for self-defense for three months, and I'm on house arrest except for going to the library for six."

She shakes her head. "Guess they really wanted to drive the message home." Hinata caresses his cheek sympathetically.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sasuke turns his eyes on her, smiling. "But I guess it could be worse. At least it's just half a year inside…" Even though it kind of felt like he was going to be stuck in a cage. "And I won't be bored out of my mind. Just…stir-crazy."

"Well I'll try to visit you regularly." Hinata smiles at him encouragingly. "Don't worry. You'll get through it."

"I know." Sasuke pecks her on the lips. "It would be nice to see you at least once a month or so, but it's a pretty long trip if you don't know how to ride a horse or unicorn at a gallop, so I can only expect so much. I was thinking that getting Itachi to make a couple of scrying mirrors might work, though."

She kisses back. "I'll get used to the unicorn riding eventually." Hinata laughs. "I got used to riding you, after all." She smiles at the suggestion. "But scrying mirrors would be good."

Oh, Sasuke definitely liked it when Hinata rode him. Maybe they could do that in the morning. "Yeah, so I'll talk to Itachi about it, since I can't do it myself for at least three months."

"Sounds like a good idea." She yawns cutely as she cuddles into him.

"Yeah, like using a laptop to video chat, except with magic." Sasuke's fingers stroke through Hinata's hair, enjoying the softness of it. "I'm going to miss you when you leave." And not just because he would be stuck in his room by himself.

"I'll miss you too." Hinata smiles at him. "But I'll be back. It's not so long when one can live to be a thousand."

"I know…I know…" He presses a kiss to her temple. "Its still going to be a rough six months without you." He was going to miss their meetings under the full moon, even if the house arrest wouldn't be over for six of those moons.

"I'll visit as often as I can." She promises and caresses his face.

"Thanks…" Sasuke pulls the covers up over them, pulling her tightly against him. "I've still got some alcohol in my system to sleep off, and I might be semi hung over in the morning." He wasn't looking forward to that at all. "I blame Suigetsu."

Hinata laughs and nods. "Yes, when in doubt, blame Suigetsu." The poor guy.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "When in doubt, blame Suigetsu. It works for me." And honestly, it usually WAS Suigetsu's fault in some way, shape, or form.

"You're so mean to him." The princess laughs and shakes her head. "No wonder, he got you drunk."

"Yeah, sometimes I think he does it just to spite me." Sasuke could remember more than one unfortunate hangover. Which his watery friend miraculously wasn't subject to. "It's why I don't usually cave to his invitations to drink." It's just that it was one of his last nights of freedom for the next six months, so he figured that he'd at least get out of the palace for a bit.

* * *

After observing and wandering the city for hours and sitting down to have a meal, Sai decides that the architecture seems to all be a single piece. The enormous tree in the center of the city appears to grow the smaller trees from its roots in all directions, forming a single connective network of nature and magic. It was an incredible feat, likely done over hundreds, if not thousands of years.

It would, however, make it more difficult to navigate, as there was something of an uneven and wild uniformity to the place. Nothing so simple as everything looking alike, but a way of everything being familiar, both in looks, and in the way energy moved throughout it. It did, however, provide one advantage. The ebb and flow of the energy was greatly concentrated around that center tree, the tallest structure in the entire forest.

Still, he was not unused to scouting foreign terrain. In fact, it was one of the missions most often assigned to him by the king. The simple complexity of the forest city would not be his downfall. Which meant that first, as he climbs discreetly into the higher branches of the city to observe the way that the many buildings had been connected by bridges grown between them, he required a layout of the city. As well as to determine whether or not the giant structure in the center was what he believed it to be. The royal palace.

Sai watches as the guards come and go, identifying them by the similar uniforms of rich green and brown that they wore, and the weapons by their sides. Bows, swords, and rudimentary magical instruments. It seemed that specialized mages did not serve as guards. Or perhaps another unit entirely? It seemed a waste not to use them.

For several hours, he observes from afar, watching the comings and goings of the people, memorizing patterns and habits along the way. It was all well and good, but he knew that the most important part was the details, and such a thing was most easily obtained on the ground, close to one's target.

With a general sense of the ebb and flow of the energy, as well as the people, Sai climbs back down the tree, slipping by the guards who pay him no notice at all. This, he had also observed as part of the culture of the city. Citizens seemed to be able to go wherever they pleased without incurring the wrath of the guards, so long as they behaved themselves. Therefore it stood to reason that as long as he did nothing suspicious or alarming, no guard would stop him from going where he liked. Even if that happened to include his current objective, approaching what appeared to be the palace.

At that same moment, Itachi happened to be walking down the open castle halls. He was heading towards the library. After all, he had to do something to pass the time until Kurenai's arrival.

Entering the courtyard, Sai looks to the open corridors, the floors shaped from roots, the ceilings from branches, and the walls left open for ease of access. There were few servants milling about, far fewer than Sai would have expected for the residence of the entire Uchiha Clan. However, that was not his chief concern, for among those walking the halls was the High Prince himself, Itachi Uchiha.

Sai could conceal himself easily from the prince's sight, however, there was something to be said for gathering information from live subjects, rather than just the still surroundings, no matter how alive those surroundings might be. But approaching the prince directly would be too obvious, too suspicious. Perhaps…a subtler approach, a gentler touch was needed.

So, he continues to wander, making no effort whatsoever to conceal himself as he gazes at the buildings, attempting to decipher their importance. After all, there was no reason that he could not draw in the older prince, while at the same time gathering further information.

Itachi felt like he was being watched. So he subtly glances around, until his eyes fall on an elf he'd never seen before. "Are you lost?" The man's gaze was flitting about everywhere as if he had never been in the palace before.

Sai blinks, feigning confusion. "I…may be. I was exploring the city and wondered what this place was. I haven't set eyes on such a…" Well, it was a tree the size of a mountain, he was sure. "…large tree before."

"A wild elf then." Itachi smiles at him kindly. "We do tend to get that a lot when travelers stumble upon Thiral." And that certainly wasn't an exaggeration.

Nodding, Sai cautiously takes a few steps toward the prince. "Please forgive my ignorance, it is my first visit to this city, I do not yet know it well. I began my explorations close to the Amberhearth Inn, by the river. I seem to have done what I do best…wander."

He nods sympathetically. "There's nothing to forgive and this is a free city. You may go where you please save for someone's private quarters. Well at least without an invitation anyway." He seemed a bit skittish. Itachi pawns that off to the fact he was royalty though.

Sai could see that the prince was friendly enough. Perhaps this truly was an opportunity to gather information. "Ah…pardon my rudeness, but could you tell me where I am, precisely?" Acting the part of the young, ignorant wild elf seemed to be the most prudent course of action.

"You are in Thiral." Itachi nods at him. "More specifically, you're in our capital city. Sindaron." He adds as an afterthought. "In our palace by one of front entrances."

Pausing, as though in utter shock, Sai takes a step back. "I am in the palace?" Friendly and informative, Sai could work with that. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" He looks Itachi up and down. "Are you a noble? If so, I meant no offense."

"Yes, you're at the palace." This man must have been from a wild tribe many leagues away. "And I am the High Prince of this Kingdom. Itachi." It baffled the elf a bit, that the other man didn't seem to recognize him at all.

Sai's eyes widen as he feigns utter shock. He bows quickly. "My apologies, Your Highness. My parents were of a tribe of Olecia. I only recently came of age and left my people, and have been traveling many moons. I should have better familiarized myself with the city before intruding on your home."

Olecia was far away. It was suddenly more understandable that the young man would be lost. "It's fine. As I've said, this is a free city." He was doing no harm that Itachi could see.

The assassin blinks slowly, tilting his head slightly as e rights himself. "A…free city? It isn't a crime to walk into the palace unannounced?"

"Most likely it is in other places, but not in Thiral." Itachi nods as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "We pride ourselves on our freedom."

"Oh, I see." Sai found it a little odd that things would be so relaxed within a capitol city. But perhaps the rumors about Thiral's connection to the wild tribes were true and that connection of theirs bled into their philosophy. In any case, it only helped Sai's investigation. "In that case, Your Highness, are there any places you would reccommend for a traveler to see?"

"The Royal Gardens and waterfall are always popular." Itachi nods at him. "I've never heard of anyone disliking them."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Sai bows once more, before trotting off towards… "Could you, perhaps, point the way?" He looks back over his shoulder at the prince.

"Follow the southern corridor straight on and it will lead outside to the Gardens." Itachi points towards the south wing of the palace. "Enjoy your visit."

Sai nods. "I will, Your Highness." He trots off towards the south, heading for the gardens. After all, with so many outdoor locations to this place, finding one where he could orchestrate an 'accident' would be much easier if he became familiar with both the grounds and the people.

He could not fail.


	29. Chapter 29

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so for the sake of diversity, this is mostly an Itachi and Kurenai chapter, with some crack involving Neji and Adrian, and a very nice library lemon. So, please take the lemonade, because it's summer and it's freaking hot out.

Chapter 29

Kurenai stares at the sight before them as she and Neji enter the city. It had taken three days of hard riding to arrive, but the sight was well worth it. Sindaron's lanterns hung from the trees, illuminating every part of the forest city. And despite the usually warm climate, small flakes of snow fell from the sky, a sure sign that winter had arrived.

Beside her, Neji rides through the city as well, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight of the city. Kurenai laughs at the young man. "You look as though you seen the gods themselves descend to us."

"I've never actually seen Thiral's capitol before." He'd only heard tales of it. "I had always thought the descriptions were exaggerated, but it seems they were not." How was it possible to build a city from a giant tree, he wondered.

"Nor have I." Kurenai's eyes flick over the city, grown right from nature itself. "The years it must have taken to infuse this place with so much magical power…and then to grow a city from it…" She shakes her head. "It's impossible to fathom."

Well it was an ancient city. They had had the time to do it. "Indeed. Well I believe that we should have quite the memorable reception waiting for us." He smiles at the other elf. "Shall we, My Lady?"

"Yes." Kurenai could hardly wait to see Itachi once more. "We should inquire with a guard to find our way to the palace." She hardly wanted to get lost before finding the prince. No, she would be perfectly happy getting lost, as long as she had Itachi to guide her around the city. He seemed to enjoy wandering, so Kurenai couldn't imagine that he would turn down the opportunity.

"Very well then." He urges his steed on. "Well at least there is no mystery where the palace is." In the distance, Neji could make out the largest tree that he had ever seen in his life.

Kurenai raises an eyebrow at the gigantic trunk. "You believe that is the palace?" It would certainly make sense that the largest tree contained the grandest building.

"I believe so yes." He gestures at the city surrounding them. "They seem to have decided that tree is the heart of the city. So that's likely where the palace is." After all, most palaces were located in the center of any city.

Well, it was sound logic, so Kurenai coaxes her unicorn forward as they begin to wind through the streets towards the massive tree. Though how a tree became that big and did not fall over, ever with magic, was a mystery to Kurenai. Perhaps it had something to do with their spring festivals? Kurenai had heard of them, and of the incredible amounts of magic involved in them. Every mage in the kingdom was rumored to participate.

It was a populous capital. Neji noted at least a few hundred people out and about, just conducting their normal business he supposed. "I am sad to see you go." He glances at her and shakes his head. "You're very well respected and it disappoints me that your exotic heritage was held against you in such a fashion, but I do hope that you find happiness in this land." All because she had dark hair, really. That and her eyes also made her stick out everywhere she went in Aelithya.

"As do I." Kurenai knew that eventually, Aelithya, or rather, the whole of Aladel would change, becoming more accepting of outsiders. But here, everywhere she looked, there were those with hair in a rainbow of colors, and eyes to match. It was all so bright and colorful and exotic, and yet, no one seemed at all out of place. Not even as they approach the palace and ride into the courtyard.

"We should put our unicorns in the royal stables." Neji thought it seemed better than just having them wander around. "I doubt they would protest. I am the princess's cousin and you are her teacher." And Kurenai had been invited by the prince, on top of that.

"A wise idea." Now, if only Kurenai could spot the stables, or at least the path that led to them. The palace seemed to be a maze. How ever did Itachi live in this place without getting lost?

Neji looks around in similar confusion. While the palace had been not too difficult to spot, this palace twisted and turned with nature, rather than with logic. "…Perhaps now would be the time to ask a guard for directions." Before they got hopelessly lost. Neji blinks. "Or before getting crushed by some big, black, winged, and soaring down at them out of the air.

Adrian lands. He had been just about to go visit the stables when he spots an elf with eyes like Sasuke's mare, and another mare that had Itachi's scent vaguely on her. Both were still riding in their saddles, and looked tired from a long journey. They musy have come from the other city. So his tail flicks as he approaches them. *If you wish to go to the stables, follow me.* And with that, the trots off slowly, fully expecting them to follow.

Neji blinks bemusedly. "The pegasus spoke." He'd never had an animal speak to him before.

"Yes, it seems he did." Kurenai pats her unicorn gently, indicating for it to follow as she slips herself and her saddlebags from its back. "Take it as a compliment, they do not speak to everyone."

The pegasus trots about happily, heading towards the stables. *There should be some empty stalls.* It would soon be mating season and Adrian was in a good mood because of that. Sasuke wasn't the only one who wanted to mount a pretty mare, and he had only a few months to choose or attract one. *The stables are quite vast* Maybe, he'd sire a foal this time around.

"Thank you, sir." Kurenai smiles at the pegasus, before looking around at the enormous stalls, more like open bedrooms for the horses and unicorns, rather than shut pens. She rather liked it. "You are…Adrian, are you not? Prince Itachi spoke of you."

*Yes, I am Adrian.* Otherwise known as the King of the Forest, thank you very much. *You must be Kurenai?* Of course, he would never say such a thing out loud. It would be highly immodest.

"I am." She allows her unicorn to wander off to the stalls as she approaches the watching pegasus. "You have a beautiful coat, just as he said."

*Thank you, My Lady. So do you.* He spent many long hours cleaning his fur. It should be beautiful.

Kurenai smiles at the magnificent creature. "Would you happen to know what has become of the princes and princess?"

*Sasuke is likely mounting his mare as we speak.* He was a horse. There was no need in Adrian's mind to be bashful about such thing. *As for Itachi, he's likely in the library at this time of day.* As an afterthought, he adds. *He has been awaiting your arrival most eagerly, My Lady.*

Chuckling at the angry blush present all over Neji's face and hears upon hearing that, Kurenai shakes her head. "I see. The children are having their fun while they can. And it seems that His Highness has a fondness for libraries." Now she simply needed to find the prince. "Would it be a bother to ask you to show me where the library might be found?"

*Oh yes, lots of fun as you would say.* He nods his furry head. *Good thing you taught them that spell. Though personally, I don't see why they have to wait to have foals.* Adrian pauses as he realizes he was getting side tracked. *The library is by the gardens, at the eastern end of the courtyard. One can't miss it. The library is massive, with the large doors that reach up the first and second floors. The prince can be found on the sixth floor most of the time.*

It was grown from there as one of the four structures around the main palace, and the public could access the lower four floors of it, the top four floor reserved for the royal family, and the court mages. Oftentimes, there were experiments done there, and it was best to keep those away from the public.

Kurenai nods. "Thank you, Adrian, your help is invaluable." She bows respectfully to the pegasus, before glancing back at a flushed Neji. "And I'm sure that you can look after his Lordship until it is…safe for him to find his cousin?"

Neji smacks his forehead. "Somehow, I doubt that I'll be seeing very much of our princess during my visit." Gods and goddesses, what was in the water in this kingdom?! Was there some sort of chemical that made Thiral men this...zealous with their affections?

*I don't mind at all.* Adrian's tail swishes. *Besides, I haven't decided which mare I want to court anyway and I think they like his mane.* The horse nods as if this was all perfectly logical. *You do take exceptional care of your mane. How do you get it that silky?*

Neji's whole face flushes a bright scarlet. "I…use magically infused oil from the petals of moonflowers." It was a recipe he'd stumbled on years ago in the royal library. "They…are rare, but only a drop of oil in the bath is enough…" Wait, why in the blazes was he telling this to a horse!? Well, a pegasus, a very beautiful pegasus, but still…

*Ah I see, I shall have to try that.* Adrian nods as if seriously considering this. *Do my hooves look shiny enough to you?* He holds up a leg to demonstrate.

"Uh…" Neji really wasn't quite sure what to say. The hooves were black, so it was more difficult to tell than with the hooves of normal mounts. "They seem to shine well enough. We use lavender in pine needle oil for the hooves of our horses and unicorns. Perhaps…that might improve the shine?"

Kurenai barely holds back a peal of laughter at the sight before her. An elven lord and a pegasus discussing beauty regimens. Perhaps she could mention the topic to Itachi?

*Ah right.* What was he doing asking a human that? *I suppose that wasn't a fair question. Your hooves are so different than mine. Oh well, I suspect that I'm presentable enough.* He looks around curiously. *Good luck to you Lady Kurenai!*

She smiles widely, chuckling softly. "Thank you, Adrian. And I do hope that the moonflower and lavender oil work, though I can scarcely imagine a more attractive pegasus than yourself."

*You are too kind, My Lady.* Though the pegasus does seem to puff up a bit at her words.

"I simply speak the truth, that is all." Though it did help that when speaking the truth, she could flatter another. It was completely true, however, that he was one of the most gorgeous beings she had ever seen. Though she supposed that it helped that his coat was the color of Itachi's hair. "I will go to find His Highness now."

Adrian nods at her encouragingly. *I'm sure the foals will be beautiful! I'm told apples are good for pregnant mares.* At this, Neji twitches.

"Good gods and goddesses, what in the name of the heavens is in the water around here?!" Unbelievable! Even the horses were deviants! Neji could hardly believe how utterly composed these people could be, while being so inclined to such deviancy!

Chuckling away, Kurenai leaves an amused pegasus and moderately aghast lord behind, returning to the courtyard and heading east. Adrian was right about one thing, one couldn't possibly miss the library, it was massive! Those floors couldn't possibly all be filled with books, could they? Were there enough books in the world to fill that building?

Nonetheless, she strides inside the towering tree through the open front doors. She spots the spiral staircase directly in the middle of the massive room and makes for it, holding the railing carefully as she ascends the stairs. Adrian had said the sixth floor, and so it was there that she climbed to, looking for her prince.

The sixth floor was not at all like the first four, or even the fifth. The sixth floor contained bookshelves full of magical tomes, and a wide open space, accompanied by workbenches and desks. A perfect setup for practicing less dangerous magic, though more dangerous than the floor downstairs would suggest. Perhaps the magic became more powerful the higher one went?

"Itachi? Her vermilion gaze flits about the room, searching for the foolish young prince who had very nearly seduced her in another library.

His ears twitch slightly upon hearing his name. "Lady Kurenai?" Had he actually heard it or merely imagined it. He couldn't be sure. "Are you there?" He looks around to see if the elf was actually there or not.

Smiling at the sound of Itachi's voice, Kurenai follows it, spotting him with his head poking over top a pile of books, looking away from her. So, she sneaks up behind him as silently as a whisper in the forest, putting her hands softly on his shoulders, leaning just over his head as she gazes down at him. "I missed you."

"And I you." He smiles, rising from his seat, and holds her closely. "It is so good to see you." The High Prince glances her up and down from head to toe. "I trust you had a safe journey?"

"I did, Neji accompanied me." Between the two of them, Kurenai was certain that there was very little that they could not handle. Save for perhaps a war breaking out, or a dragon attack, or something of that apocalyptic nature. "And it is very good to see you again as well."

Itachi leans his forehead against hers. "I'm surprised that King Hiashi didn't put up more of a fight, but I'm glad he did not." He smiles at her. "I'm quite certain you'll be very happy here." With me. The words were not spoken, but the implication hung heavily in the air.

"Yes, I believe I shall." She already was, actually. No one looked at her strangely, and she was far from the most exotic looking woman here, not to mention how warm their city seemed, even sprinkled with snow. "It seems that you have a great fondness for libraries."

"Well I am a mage." Was that a bad thing? "Though if you prefer, we can go elsewhere." It was just this was the easiest place for Itachi to study magic.

Kurenai laughs, shaking her head. "Merely an observation, I enjoy libraries myself." There were lots of books, thing to learn, things to enjoy, desks and open space on the floor… "After all, there is no shortage of way to occupy one's attention here. Though I must say it is by far the most impressive library I have ever seen."

He smiles and caresses her cheek. "I quite like it myself, though the library of Aelithya was equally as grand, if not more so in my opinion." She had such wonderfully soft skin. "Though neither are as impressive as the beautiful elf who stands before me."

She chuckles once more. "Perhaps there IS something in the water. The men of Thiral, whether they have hands or hooves, are very bold with their affections."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi tilts his head in confusion. "Oh you mean Adrian." The High Prince chuckles. "That's not entirely his fault. It's just nearly mating season for horses. I expect in the relatively near future, we'll see a foal with wings, fluttering about."

"Thats right, spring comes in only three moons." Kurenai could picture the image now. "It would make for an adorable foal, I must admit." It reminded her of something else, though. "It seems that Adrian is also expecting some royal 'foals' some time in the near future."

At this, the mage feels his cheeks burn a bright shade of pink. "He's...a horse. Adrian doesn't really understand that mating season for him isn't necessarily mating season for us." This was embarrassing to put it mildly. "I apologize, if he unintentionally offended you or made you feel uncomfortable."

Kurenai shakes her head, smiling wryly. "I am not offended, and he amused me, to be honest. He is very straightforward with his thoughts. Particularly about your younger brother mounting his 'mare'." Which she took to the Hinata.

"Well Adrian has a habit of referring to any woman as a mare and any man as a stallion." Itachi chuckles. He had gotten so used to it, he barely gave it a second thought. "And I think that my brother and the princess have two kingdoms talking about them."

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Kurenai had long since learned to interpret others, after all most of her work involved interpreting children and learning how to teach them the way they learn best. "The two of them excel at causing gossip and scandals. Though I expect it is more common in Aladel, as there seems to be little fuss about it here."

"I should probably ask as their behavior seems rather shocking to you." Itachi wasn't exactly sure how to ask what he wanted though. "Do you prefer a more stately love in public or a more affectionate one?" It was hard to tell. Her mother had been wild, but she had lived in Aelithya for so long, that perhaps such displays made her uncomfortable.

Oh dear, it seemed as though Kurenai was going to have to make a few points regarding her utter discomfort with the traditions of Aladel a bit clearer. So, she breaks Itachi's grip on her and pushes him to sit on the desk. "If that is your way of asking whether or not I would rather be ignored in public, I believe that this answer should suffice." She holds his head firmly in place with one hand as she closes the distance and kisses him hotly, brooking no protests whatsoever.

Whatever Itachi had been expecting, that was definitely not it. "That will more than suffice." Though he wasn't about to complain. "I take it that you take after your mother more in spirit." He smiles, before caressing her cheek and deepening the kiss.

"Mhm." She smirks into the kiss, feeling freer now than she had in a long time. No more sneaking around for short dalliances with wild elves. After all, she had only stayed in Aelithya after her mother died because it was where her father's family lived, where she had work, and because there was no one with enough interest in her to make relocating worthwhile.

"Did you bring any of your belongings with you? I could have them carried to a chamber of your choosing?" Her kisses were addictive, he decides. "And should you be interested, I"m quite certain we could find you a new wardrobe." Complete with undergarments that he was sure would look positively divine on her feminine curves.

Kurenai smiles. "I brought what I required. Some clothes, coin, my harp, and a few pieces of jewelry left to me by my mother long ago." She tilts her head back towards the saddlebags. "And my bow, along with a few daggers."

He should be more careful. "Well I suppose I shall just have to exercise great caution, lest I find myself on the wrong end of your bow or daggers." Itachi chuckles. "Such a practical elf."

Her smile becomes a smirk. "Can you guess where I've hidden them? They are…after all, located for both surprise and ease of access."

"Well if you're anything like my mother, they'll be placed in locations that would get me slapped for touching you there." He shakes his head in amusement. "Your smirk could put any wild elf to shame."

"My mother did come from the wilds." She strokes a finger along his cheekbone, climbing onto the solid wooden desk to straddle his lap. "And you're right, I do take after her. It's just been easier to pretend that I don't." As she puts her hands down on his, kissing him fiercely, small seeds lodged in the wood of the desk begin to sprout, growing vines of flowers around Itachi's wrists.

He smiles and kisses her back, just as fiercely. "Well you don't have to pretend here." He blinks when he feels something on his wrist and looks down. "Though...it seems you do not require such reassurances."

Kurenai raises an eyebrow. "Have you never used magic in such a fashion? If you are creative, it has…many applications. And I have always been rather good with plants."

His ears were burning. "You're the first woman that I've indulged in more than mere flirtation with." He was blushing, but Itachi feared his shock was going to give away his innocence anyway. Better just to confess it now than to...get into an awkward situation later. "I've of course read that magic can be applied in a rather sensual fashion before."

The young man was blushing, how sweet. "There is so much more than simply what can be written in a book." The vines continue to grow, weaving themselves around and between the two of them. And she was certainly willing to tie him down this way if it would provoke this reaction. After all, if he needed to be taught, well, who better than she? "Is there anything you would like to learn first?"

"W-Wherever you believe it would be prudent to start is f-fine with me." He swallows hard. Wow. "After all, you are the instructor." Who apparently enjoyed mild 'bondage' as Sasuke would call it.

Kurenai smirks as she pulls her hands from the vines. "Good, I can see that you're going to be an excellent student." She draws her fingers along his high cheekbones. "And I must say that I find your robes to be rather flattering on you." And as her hands slide down to his chest, unfastening the cloth belt and pushing the top of the dark robes open, she finds sun-kissed skin over well-sculpted muscles. "Very flattering." He trained, obviously. Not just a scholar and mage, but a warrior prince as well.

 **Warning Lemon**

She bends down to nip at his throat, running her fingers along his chest, feeling the way his muscles stretch as he breathes. Ad judging by the way it hitches every few seconds, she would guess that his neck is rather sensitive. "Are you sensitive here, Your Highness?" She purrs softly, letting the vibration tickle his earlobe.

Itachi hadn't thought so, until about two minutes ago. "It seems that I am." He admits as he shivers from the attention and the seductive sound of her purr. "Though I suspect, that will most likely be the case, everywhere you touch me." He squirms against his bindings lightly, wanting to touch her.

She shakes her head as her hands move back up his chest. "Not everywhere. However, there are some places…" She flicks at his nipples. "That are more sensitive than others."

"Ah!" He squirms at that touch. "Y-Yes, I see. Perhaps, you could undo the bindings and I could make some explorations of my own?" Damn she really was a wild elf at heart!

"Not yet, I'm not finished with the lesson." Her teeth tug on his ear as she opens the bottoms of his robes, revealing pants underneath. Obviously, he had not been expecting her. Oh well. She carefully tugs off the pants as the vines pull the robes to pool on the desk, still wrapped around his wrists.

If his ears hadn't been burning bright red before, they were definitely now. Thankfully, he more often blushed with his ears than his cheeks. "Of course." He shivers as the cool night air comes into contact with his already half formed erection.

Kurenai chuckles at the sight. "It seems that you're pleased to see me." That was very good. She presses a palm to the base of the hardening arousal, stroking it gently, but firmly with her fingers. Base to tip, pressing each place carefully as she rubs the heated skin.

"Always." He shivers as all the blood rushed south rather quickly. "I'm always overjoyed to see you." Her hand felt far better on his sensitive flesh than his own ever had. Sex was infinitely more enjoyable with a partner. His attempts at self-gratification were a poor substitute for this!

It was adorable to see the younger elf flushed with pleasure and embarrassment alike, and also…rather arousing. So, she nips his ear, then his neck, traveling down his body with her lips until she comes to the turgid flesh. As she slowly slides it into her mouth, she hums softly, making the shaft vibrate along her tongue.

Itachi hisses with pleasure. "Fuck!" He'd never felt anything like this before. "Kurenai!" Her hand had felt incredible, but this was indescribable, even for someone with his vocabulary.

Satisfied with the sounds coming from her prince's mouth, Kurenai sucks harder, running her tongue along the veins as she slowly takes him deeper into her throat. Vines grow along the prince's hips, a measure against having him buck his hips until he chokes her. Kurenai was nothing if not prepared as she relaxes her throat, swallowing softly around his erection.

At this point, Itachi wondered if he had somehow died and gone to the stars with his ancestors. "Ah! Gods and goddesses!" She was definitely getting a piece of the night sky after this!

Kurenai swallows again, calmly letting the hot liquid trickle down her throat as she slowly releases him. It was all about keeping him at just the right angle so that she could both pleasure him and breathe. "Far better than using one's own hand for pleasure, isn't it?" She leans up, releasing his wrists from the restraints as she kisses him.

He swallows up her words with a heated kiss, before answering. "Far better." He pants and tries to catch his breath. "The men of Aelithya certainly missed out."

She shakes her head at him, smiling wryly. "Oh come now, you're not that disappointed about the fact, are you?"

"Frankly, I'm thoroughly relieved." Itachi smiles at her adoringly. "Their loss is most certainly my gain."

"I suppose it is…" Kurenai reaches into her flowing tunic, pulling a concealed dagger from between her breasts. She places it on the table, smiling mischievously. "Best to be safe."

He knew it. In her lovely bosom. "Yes, better to be safe." Of course, that's where she would hide one of the daggers.

Reaching down to her thighs, Kurenai shifts up the bottom of her tunic, tucking a corner into the sash at her waist so that she can unbuckle the two leather belts around hr upper thighs, removing the other two daggers fro their hiding places. "There, now I'm not longer armed." She places the two other daggers with the first, kissing Itachi once more as the last of the vines creep away.

"Always a good thing to know." He smiles and kisses her back. "I don't think that I'll ever look at a library the same way." Though he wasn't entirely certain how far she wanted him to go. Was that just a 'preview', as Sasuke had called it? "Would you like for me to return the kindness?"

Kurenai grazes her lips against his ear. "I…would certainly not be opposed to that. There are still things to teach you, after all." She leans back to slide her white and red tunic over her head, casting it aside to reveal tight cloth bindings around her breasts, flattening them somewhat to make them more comfortable while riding.

He stares in awe as if a goddess was partially disrobing herself in front of him. "Good. Kindly instruct me as I go along." He'd read and seen the theory a few times thanks to the more sensual section of the library, but doing it was different than reading about it or even just watching.

"Alright." She reaches behind herself to untie the cloth. "First, trust your instincts, they are there for a reason." The cloth falls away, revealing much larger breasts than her clothing would suggest. "Begin gently, but do not be afraid to experiment. If something is wrong, I will tell you. If something is right, I will also tell you." She reaching for the riding trousers hugging her hips, and allows those and her undergarments to fall to the floor as she steps out of her boots.

He nods dumbly. "Alright." Itachi didn't trust himself to say anything else coherent, except for one thing. "Gods and Goddesses, you're beautiful." And with that being said, he nudges her until she was sitting on the desk and places her long, slender legs on his shoulders before burying his head between her thighs and slowly brushing his tongue against the silken pink folds of her womanhood.

She takes a sudden, deep breath, letting it out slowly as she shifts her legs a little wider to make him more comfortable. "Yes…good…" Shudders wrack her body as pleasure shoots from her core and up her spine. Brushing her fingers through his long, silky hair, she feels just a twinge of jealously. How ever did he make it so silky!? Did he use moonflower oil as well?

Itachi smiles at that and licks faster. His tongue warmth and rough, but licks gentle as he rubs his thumb against her clit in small circles.

Never mind, who cared what he used when he was such a FAST learner!? Kurenai's fingers tighten in his hair as she leans back on one hand, opening her hips wider as she pants and moans. "I-Itachi…" Her hips roll a little, putting more friction just where she wanted it.

Faster was apparently better, he decides. So glides his tongue along her faster and more aggressively, while toying with her sensitive pearl. Itachi grows bolder and rubs another finger against her opening. Wondering, if she would protest or not.

"AH!" Kurenai could definitely feel that. "Yes!" She takes a shuddering breath, looking down at the prince between her thighs. "You…you can do that." Hell, she would encourage it. "S-slowly…one at a time." After all, it had been a while since she'd last done this, best to ease back into it.

"Stop me, if it's uncomfortable." She seemed to like it though. "You're so wet." Dripping, actually. Which told Itachi that he must have been doing something right as he goes back to licking her and gently slides one finger inside her, exploring.

"Nnhh…" She moans quietly as she shifts her hips again, leaning further back to take pressure off those muscles and loosen the passage for him. It was a good thing the desk was so large, and the books so neatly organized along the edges, otherwise there would be no room for her to be spread out like this.

He smiles and leans up to kiss her hotly as he adds a second finger inside her. Pumping them, but still gently.

"A little harder…" Kissing back hard, Kurenai plunges her tongue into the prince's mouth, bucking against his fingers, forcing them deeper inside her. She wasn't made of glass, after all.

Itachi eagerly glides his tongue over her own in a seductive dance as he adds a third finger and pumps them in faster and harder. "Should have done this sooner." Hiashi could deal with a messy library. After all, Sasuke had already defiled the throne room.

Kurenai moans as his fingers strike at that spot that always made her see the stars. After a minute more, she breaks the kiss, eyeing the prince's recovered erection as she bucks against his fingers. "Now." She leans back further, placing her other hand on the desk as she holds herself up. "Like this." She spreads her legs wider, allowing them to hover in mid-air.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He quickly removes his fingers and buries himself inside his new lover. "By the gods and goddesses, you feel so incredible." He kisses her possessively as he begins to move inside her. Slowly and deeply. Wanting to feel every inch of her.

Kurenai's chest heaves, her nipples stiff and sensitive against the hard planes of Itachi's chest. Her legs fall into the crooks of his elbows as her hands slide back, decreasing the distance between their bodies as the angle softens. Moans barely escape her mouth before being swallowed by her princely lover, heat pooling low in her belly.

He definitely should have done this sooner. "Mine." He breaks the kiss long enough to say before covering her neck in kisses and thrusting inside her, faster and faster. Marveling at how perfectly they fit together.

Kurenai nods breathlessly as she allows herself to fall back on the desk, flattening Itachi against her as she holds him close, trying not to dig her nails into her back. "Itachi!" She could feel the pleasure tearing through her, carving itself new paths through her flesh. "Oh gods, harder!"

The prince had absolutely no issue complying with that request (or was it a demand)? He thrusts faster, making the desk shake underneath him as he caresses her breasts slowly and deliberately. "Anything." He wasn't coherent enough for entire sentences, but he would do anything she wanted.

Kurenai nearly screams as he strikes her spot hard. She could see those stars that Thiral so worshipped. Bent at an almost impossible angle, she rolls her hips, with great difficulty, in time with his thrusts, silently swearing to the heavens as she finally does scream. "ITACHI!"

"Kurenai!" He couldn't hold it back anymore. He came hard and with a sound that could only be described as a roar.

 **End of Lemon**

Pleasure coursing through her veins like liquid fire, Kurenai pulls Itachi close, holding his head to her breasts. "I think…that was a very successful first lesson. Don't you agree?" She was coherent, if only just. The effort it took for those few words was tremendous.

He slowly pulls out of her and holds her closely. "Very successful." He pants and kisses her temple while inhaling her sweet scent.

* * *

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as he returns to his room, where Neji and Hinata are sitting on his huge bed, catching up on what's been going on, and talking about the city. "I…don't think that Itachi and Kurenai will be joining us."

Neji raises an eyebrow at that. "Why not?"

The prince shakes his head, trying to will away the sounds, though thankfully no images. "Well, when the two of them finish cleaning up the library, I think congratulations are in order."

Hinata laughs and blushes. "I see. Well it was only a matter of time." She had seen the way they looked at each other.

"Yep." Sasuke takes a seat next to Hinata, before falling back on his bed. "I guess it's about time. I mean…it only took him sixty-three years to lose his virginity, after all."

"Sasuke, be nice!" She rolls her eyes at her lover. "Elves mature slower than us. It's probably normal for elves not to lose it until they're like a hundred or something."

Sasuke looks pointedly at Neji, who coughs awkwardly. "Intimate relations…often begin soon after coming of age. It is simply best to be…discreet about it."

Hinata smacks her forehead. "Sasuke, don't be a dick about this or your intimate relations will cease for a good long while." Honestly, men! Did they have to turn everything into a competition?!

"Well, seeing as you're staying maybe another week, and I'm getting grounded for six months, I'd say that they're going to cease for a while whether we like it or not." And it was something Sasuke was very sore about, but he'd figure out how to…deal with it.

"You could still get conjugal visits." She shakes her head. "If you conduct yourself properly."

Sasuke groans, covering his eyes with his hand. "Fine, I won't be a dick about it." He was still gonna tease Itachi, though. Just…gently.

She smiles, rather pleased at his compliance. "Good." Much better. That was much better. "I didn't even have to get the lasso out this time."

"Lasso?" Neji's eyes widen, before turning angrily on Sasuke. "You are turning my cousin into a deviant!"

Sasuke uncovers one eye and smirks. "Actually, my mother is, and Hinata is the one who likely requested it. So don't blame me, blame her."

"The queen has been very kind to me." Hinata smiles. "She's shown me all sort of useful things to keep Sasuke from getting into more trouble." And if anyone needed help staying out of trouble, it was her lover!

Neji sputters indignantly, much to Sasuke's amusement. This visit was going to be incredible. Before…the punishment began.


	30. Chapter 30

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, so there's some implied…well…bad treatment of Sasuke while he was in foster care. Nothing graphic, just enough that Silver feels that the implied child abuse merits a warning.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Well yeah. I always put warnings before that. There is also a minor lovers' spat in this one, but there will be lots of Kissing and Making up as well. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and always we hope you enjoy this chapter. The chapter warnings aren't in the chapter because it's a very tiny scene, but I figured it was best to give you a heads up beforehand.

Chapter 30

Sasuke yawns as he enters the dining hall with Hinata in tow. Usually, his parents were the first ones in here, while he and Itachi had a habit of showing up a bit late for breakfast. He just wasn't much of an early riser. And Itachi…well, Itachi usually got caught up in his books.

Still, it was a bit of a surprise to see Itachi and Kurenai first in the hall for breakfast. Maybe the woman was just an early riser like their parents usually were. "Morning lovebirds." He covers his face as he yawns loudly, having woken up way too early for his liking.

"Good morning, foolish little brother." Itachi nods in acknowledgment as he bites into his breakfast. "I trust you slept well?" The mage had already placed earplugs in his own ears and Kurenai's, because he knew what was about to happen as soon as Sasuke or his princess noticed what Kurenai was wearing around her neck.

Sasuke shoots Itachi a scathing look. He was a night hawk, and his brother should know that very well by now. "No, I'm up too early, thats why I'm yawning. And what are you doing here? You're usually with your books this time of the…" He blinks as the sleepy haze clears from his eyes, growing clearer with every blink. What had Itachi done to his…

His eyes instinctively go to Kurenai's neck, where there hung several long braids, each woven carefully with a plethora of glittering gems, the four below the first each woven into the one above them. Sasuke's eyes flick back to Itachi, where his loose ponytail hangs over his shoulder, lying just past his collarbone. It was shorter than Sasuke had seen it since first arriving in Avalon.

Three…two…one… "And you said I gave out mine too early!?" Sasuke stares incredulously at his brother. "And what the hell!? Are you SUPPOSED to give her that much!?" Was his brother TRYING to show off or something!?

Itachi was really glad he had the foresight to put in earplugs, otherwise his foolish little brother would have caused him and his intended to go deaf. "Sasuke, quiet down." He clucks his tongue disapprovingly. "You're going to cause a scene."

Hinata blinks as she stares as the necklace. "Congratulations, Kurenai Sensei." What more was there to say? It was really pretty, but she was quite happy with her own piece of the night sky. A pegasus feather and a lock of Sasuke's hair was worth more to her than all the jewels in the world.

Kurenai smiles softly at her student. "Thank you, Hinata." Yes, Itachi had certainly had the foresight needed to anticipate his brother's reaction. The young prince was certainly not shy about raising his voice. "And I don't believe so, Sasuke, but I think it might have something to do with you giving a pegasus feather along with yours. I think Itachi wanted to outdo you." After all, the feathers of a pegasus weren't something that most people wore. Though judging from the new feather hanging from the right side of Sasuke's hair, it seemed that he was one of those few.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the sight. "It's still overkill." He tugs Hinata along with him to find a seat. He eyes the jewels again, recognizing them as being one of Itachi's formal sets, for when court was being held. Small chains of jewels to be woven into the hair, and in this case, hung around the neck of Itachi's intended QUEEN. That was going to take some getting used to.

"She's going to be my queen one day." Itachi smiles as he caresses Kurenai's cheek. "So she should have a token befitting one." He shakes his head and sighs. "Our kingdom is more welcoming of those from foreign lands, but I figured it was best to make a statement. That and it looks lovely on her."

Hinata nods at Kurenai. "You're welcome." The princess giggles at Sasuke's reaction. "Don't be jealous." She kisses his cheek. "I love mine. There's no need to compete and he did have more time to...ponder the matter more." He was just trying to get a rise out of Sasuke. "So don't take the bait."

Sasuke clicks his tongue as he glares at his brother. But soon enough, his glare turns into a smirk. "By the way, congratulations on losing your virginity, Itachi."

Hinata kicks Sasuke under the table for that one. Seriously, did everything have to be a competition with men?! This was ridiculous.

Itachi glares at Sasuke for that remark. "You're so foolish sometimes." And with that, he pokes Sasuke's forehead.

"Ow!" Damn it, why was he being double-teamed!? "What!? I was just congratulating Itachi on taking three times as long to do what I did!" Sasuke couldn't help it. He wasn't planning to rib Itachi about it when he walked in, but Itachi was just asking for it!

Itachi twitches at Sasuke's teasing. "In our world, one generally isn't considered an adult until they are at least fifty summers." He didn't care for it. "You're merely an exceedingly early entrant to the world of carnal arts."

Hinata crosses her arms and looks away from him. "I can't believe that you're reducing our love to some childish competition with you and your brother." She had thought he was going to die and now, he was joking about it as if they were both simply Konoha Students!

"Hinata…" Sasuke bites his lip, panic flooding through him instantly. "I didn't mean it like that…" What if she hated him? What if she left? What if…

Kurenai keeps her eyes on the two, sighing softly and shaking her head. This was by far one of the severe cases of sibling rivalry she had ever seen. "Itachi, perhaps you should give Sasuke a break. It seems that you are making him feel inadequate."

Itachi grumbles quietly. "All I did was poke him on the forehead when he was clearly seeking to embarrass me." He could have done far worse. "But I shall try to be more lenient. He can't always help it." The boy wasn't even twenty summers, after all.

Kurenai nods approvingly. "And Sasuke, Hinata will not suddenly lose interest in you if there is something that Itachi can do better than you can. It's only natural that he would have more experience than you in many things, he is forty-five years your senior. I know you might not see it that way, but there's no reason for you to be so anxious."

The blunette sighs and glances back at him. "I know, but that's what it felt like." He sounded so panicked, that she felt her irritation and hurt fade a bit. "And Kurenai is right." She sighs more and turns around completely. "He's had more practice and I would never abandon you over something like that. You don't have to compare yourself to him."

While Sasuke's face flushes red behind his hands on the other side of the table, Kurenai pulls out one of Itachi's earplugs, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "It's not the poke to the forehead that's the problem. I've seen this in children before. As his older sibling, you are the most likely standard he has for achieving anything. Anything he can do better or before you makes him feel proud of himself, and anything he cannot, or perceives as being unable to will make him feel as though he's failed. The self-esteem of children is delicate. More delicate than your ego, I would think." She shoots her lover a pointed look. "So play nicely with him."

"He really is foolish." Itachi's words were so quiet, that even Kurenai would have trouble hearing them. "Comparing himself against me in such a way…but I shall take this into consideration."

Hinata knew that Sasuke's human life had been less than ideal or he wouldn't have ended up here. "Sasuke." Clearly, somehow he'd interpreted her irritation and hurt as being a more thorough rejection of him and at best, he was embarrassed. Maybe he was humiliated. "It's okay." Maybe, she had overreacted. Sasuke had just been playing around with Itachi.

Sasuke glances at her out of the corner of his eye, but as his shoulder aches, his attention turns to it instead. "…Never mind…I'm fine." Easier to focus on the physical problem than…all the other crap.

She bites her lower lip anxiously. "Is something wrong with your shoulder?" Had she really upset him that much?

He shakes his head. "Just an old injury. It's psychosomatic…nothing to worry about." At least, Sasuke was pretty sure that it was just in his head. He didn't want to think about what was wrong with him if it wasn't.

Kurenai frowns. "An old injury?" She glances at her lover. "Does Sasuke usually have trouble with his shoulder?"

"Once in a blue moon." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "It's not the first time he's complained of it." Wanting to reassure her, he adds as an afterthought. "But it isn't something that happens often."

Hinata brushes her brow against Sasuke's. "Come, My Love." He was starting to worry her. "Why don't we go back to our chambers?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke wasn't really feeling hungry anymore. Not with…those memories flashing through his head. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before getting to his feet. "If you're hungry, we could probably get one of the servants to bring something from the palace kitchens." They didn't have a lot of servants around, didn't need them much, but they could still be found if you did need them.

"It's alright." She looks at him with concern. "I'd rather be held by you at the moment than eat." Something was wrong. Hinata just wasn't sure what.

Sasuke nods, Kurenai watching as the two children leave the room. But something about Sasuke's demeanor worried her. "Itachi…Sasuke is adopted, isn't that right?"

Itachi nods at her. "Yes, but we've always have treated him as if he was part of our family by blood." Of course, that could be difficult at times when you were dealing with someone from another world. "I know that his...past wasn't the happiest before he came to us."

Then her suspicions…but who could possibly hurt a child so badly. "Whoever looked after him in the past hurt him." It wasn't a question, because Kurenai was certain. It wasn't something you saw often in elven homes, in fact, it was one of those things that did happen once in a blue moon. For the most part, children were valued far too highly to ever consider harming them in such a fashion. But the boy…obviously hadn't been treated well. "He should be seen by a healer. I'm not so sure that his injury is as insignificant as he claims."

"Knowing Sasuke, he'll refuse to see someone." He sighs heavily. His brother was perhaps the most stubborn individual that he had ever met. "But I shall speak to him about the matter. I would appreciate it, if you would keep these concerns between us." He kisses her cheek. "Sasuke's a very proud elf and unfortunately, there's nothing that we can do to punish the humans who looked after him for any misdeeds. All we can do is love him and hope he'll heal from whatever happened to him."

"I see…" Then perhaps it was time that Kurenai brushed up on her own healing abilities. That way, at least someone would have a chance to examine Sasuke before he was any the wiser. Or she could encourage Hinata to take up healing, now that there was no need to focus so heavily on combat magic. "Do try to convince him, though. I would rather not have to knock the boy out to get him looked at."

"I will encourage him." Itachi assures her with a kiss. "He's strong." Really strong and stubborn. "Sasuke is, if nothing else, a survivor, whether he wants to be or not."

Kurenai nods. "Then I will look for a healer, one who will be able to handle your brother." It would take a skilled healer, and one as strong of will as Sasuke, if not more so. It was a tall order to put it mildly.

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he rolls over onto his side, snaking his arms around Hinata's waist as he lays his head in her lap. "…I'm sorry for freaking out earlier."

She runs her fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset." His silky hair that she adored so much. "I knew that you were just teasing Itachi, but I guess that our relationship is so new that it's easy to...overreact."

He nods, pressing his forehead to her stomach. "And I shouldn't have reacted like that." It was just…an old reflex that he'd thought he'd forgotten a long time ago. "…What was your human life like?" After all, the book had to send her for a reason, and Sasuke was certain that their reasons weren't the same.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She sighs as she snuggles against him. "I was invisible most of the time and when I was noticed, it was only because of my last name."

Sasuke looks up at her sadly. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice you back then." Maybe if he had, they could have come together through the book instead of separately. They could have been together so much longer that way.

"If you had, we might not have ended up here." She caresses his cheek. "The past is the past. What matters most is that we're together now and that isn't going to change." She smiles at him reassuringly.

"The past is the past, huh?" Sasuke's lips curl just a little. "It still has a bad habit of creeping up on you when you least expect it."

Hinata nods in understanding. "I know, but that doesn't matter right now." She smiles and glides her hand over her piece of the night sky. "Not when we're here. Together."

"Right..." Sasuke smiles up at her, reaching his hand up to pull her down for a warm, comforting kiss. "I love you so much..."

She smiles and kisses back. "I love you too." Losing herself in it for a moment. "More than you'll ever know."

"Is that so?" Sasuke raises an amused eyebrow. "Then I hope that one day you tell me, lest we turn it into a competition." Though on the other hand, that could actually be rather entertaining.

"Sometimes, I think you want me to spank you with the lasso or something." Hinata laughs as she cuddles closer to him. "You do bring it on yourself a lot. I could always tie you up again."

"You really seem to enjoy tying me with up." He was almost tempted to dare her to do it. "I think that you've been spending a little too much time with my mother. You've developed a bondage fetish."

Hinata blushes and seems a bit embarrassed. "Well maybe a little. Though I like what happens after I untie you too." A lot. Far more than she should ever admit to.

Sasuke snickers at the sight of his love's face going red. "I like what happens when you untie me too. So if you're going to surprise me, feel free to do that whenever you want." He certainly wouldn't complain for long, knowing what was going to come after Hinata tying him up. Did that make him a masochist like Itachi said? Sasuke didn't really know, and honestly, he didn't care.

"Good to know." She didn't know if she'd ever stop blushing. "So, why don't we just get some rest." She lays her head on his chest and smiles. "If the horses ever quiet down that was." They were being suspiciously loud tonight for some reason.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "They get uppity a few months before the spring. Their mating season is coming up soon, so they have a habit of getting loud and annoying in the winter." And they seemed to think that the elves should follow their schedule. "Adrian in particular is getting pretty uppity in preparation for finding himself a mare to mount."

Hinata laughs and blushes. "I don't know whether to think that is the funniest thing that I've ever heard or the most embarrassing." She shakes her head and cuddles to him.

"It's what he calls it when people, or animals are having sex. He even calls you my mare." Sasuke wraps his arms tightly around her as he shifts their position on the bed. "But he's a flying, talking horse, so I'd ask you to forgive him."

"Well he's mostly right." She smiles at him. "I am yours and there are worse things to be called than a horse, I suppose."

"Much worse." Sasuke chuckles at the thought. "I don't suppose that you were taught many ways to insult people in the palace in Aelithya?" Maybe it was just a more refined art in Thiral and the wild tribes, but they had what seemed like a million ways to cuss someone out.

"Most of our insults were more passive aggressive than anything else." Hinata pauses as she considers the question. "Why, what sorts of bad words did you pick up?" She teases. "Ones that your mother would wash your mouth out with soap for?"

"Oh, definitely the kind she would was my mouth out with soap for if she heard me say them." Sasuke snickers at the veritable dictionary of curse words that Suigetsu and Naruto had taught him. "Itachi taught me a few as well, and Mother doesn't have nearly as clean a mouth as she pretends."

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "I suppose some things are universal." Even elves got creative with insults it seemed.

"Definitely." Sasuke knew that much firsthand. "If there is ever a place where one person hates another person, they will, come hell or high water, find a way to insult them as badly as possible, even if that means inventing new ways to curse."

"I prefer you use your mouth for things other than insults." The bluenette laughs softly at the thought. "But it might come in handy to learn a couple of them."

Sasuke smirks. "And just what would you like me to do with my mouth, Princess?"

Hinata blushes at that question. "I'm pretty sure that you already know." She kisses him.

He kisses back, rolling them over on the soft sheets. "Oh, I know, I just like making you say it." That sort of thing tended to make her turn a wondrous shade of ruby red. He breaks the kiss to trail more kisses down her neck.

"Mmm you're a little sadistic at times." His kisses felt so good though. "You know that, right?"

He chuckles, eyes gleaming with mirth. "Oh, I know. But don't pretend that you don't like it." He loved teasing her, she always made such alluring noises and erotic faces for him.

"Well that's true, but besides the point." She kisses his cheek. "When you're not grounded, I have so many things I want to show you."

"Okay." Sasuke sighs, closing his eyes. "Let's spend the rest of the morning napping. I don't like getting up so early. You still have that soundproofing spell, right?" They could at least use it to block out the noise from the horses this time.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata giggles and nods. "And yes, I still have that spell."

"Good…" Sasuke pulls the blankets over them to guard against the chill in the air coming through the windows. He could get Itachi to cast the temperature balancing spells later. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Kurenai had held up her end of the deal, to find an experienced and capable healer to take a look at the young prince. It happened to coincide with the arrival of one of the wild tribes. Apparently, one of the wild elves was friends with Sasuke, and had more than a few things to say to the boy about his near execution.

With all of that in mind, including the fact that Hinata and Neji were to leave for Aelithya tomorrow, Kurenai had the deck stacked in favor of convincing Sasuke to see the healer. With Hinata, his brother, and his friend all here, chances were, the boy would cave to the 'demand'.

At the moment, Sasuke was with Hinata and the blond man, Naruto out in the gardens. A perfect place for the ambush. Kurenai looks to her intended seriously. "Are you prepared to convince him? I will be here, should you need assistance."

Itachi sighs and kisses her cheek. "I'll try my best, but do not look at the boy as though he's going to drop dead any moment." That would only make Sasuke suspicious. "Relax, My Love, we will convince him one way or another." And with with that, Itachi walks over to his brother.

Sitting with Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke's ears twitch, and he glances over to see his brother approaching. "Itachi?" He notices Kurenai not much further away. "Shouldn't you two be messing around in the library again?"

"Elegant as always." The older elf rolls his eyes at Sasuke's description. "But no, we have something else to discuss with you. It's about your shoulder." Itachi pauses as he looks at Hinata, clearly hoping for backup. "We believe it would be best for you to get it looked at."

Hinata nods her head enthusiastically. "Just to be on the safe side." She looks up at him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke twitches, his fingers moving towards said shoulder. "I told you already, it's old, it healed a long time ago." What was the point in having it looked at now, six years after the fact? "There's no point in having it looked at."

"If it's healed, then it will only take a moment to determine that." Itachi nods his head determinedly. "And besides, do you really want to worry Hinata unnecessarily?"

That was a low blow, and Itachi knew, Sasuke could see that clearly. But it looked like his brother wasn't here to play fair. "Really, you're going to bring Hinata into this?"

Itachi nods. "Yes, I'm really going to bring your princess into this." It wasn't a fair move, but it was an effective one.

Naruto look at the scene with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke was injured? Since when? "If it hurts, get it looked at, simple as that. I'm sure that the old lady could probably find something wrong with you if there's anything to be found." That made the most sense. No point in leaving an injury unattended when his grandmother was the greatest healer in Avalon.

Sasuke glares at Naruto, the unhelpful idiot. Then he looks back at Hinata's worried eyes, dropping his own gaze to the floor. "And would I see this healer alone, or with all of you hovering?"

Hinata kisses his cheek. "If you prefer to see them alone, that's alright." She sighs as she looks up at him. "But I would prefer to be with you."

He shakes his head at the request. "No, Hinata, if you're there, you'll just worry about nothing." And the last thing he wanted was for her to start poking into things he was never speaking of again.

"Sasuke, I love you." Hinata sneaks in another cuddle. "Of course, I'm going to worry about you. Is that such a bad thing?" She shakes her head knowing he was going to be stubborn. "But you can see the healer by yourself then, if you're that self-conscious about it."

How had she translated his words into him feeling self-conscious about it!? And why was he so outnumbered!? "Fine, I'll see the damn healer." And once he did, they would all get off his case about it.

"Great!" Naruto grins widely. "My grandmother is the best healer in all of Avalon. She's a grumpy old lady, but she'll fix you right up."

Hinata nods approvingly. "Good boy." She leans in and whispers into his ear. "And if you like, maybe I'll let you use the lasso on me later, if you behave for the healer."

Well, now that was certainly a promise Sasuke was looking forward to. "Alright, I guess I can suffer one healer." And maybe a very pleasurable evening on top of that. "Where is this old lady?"

Kurenai, having sensed the turn of the conversation, saunters over cautiously. "Lady Tsunade should be arriving at your chambers soon. I believed that when you agreed, you would prefer it to be private."

"Excellent." Itachi beams at Sasuke as though incredibly pleased by this turn of events. "Why don't you go and get it over with then?"

"Fine…" Sasuke kisses Hinata's cheek softly. "I should be back soon." It seemed that going was the only way to shut them all up.

She smiles at him. "Thank you, Sasuke." Well at least he was going to get looked at now.

Removing himself from between his friend and his lover, Sasuke rolls his eyes as he looks up to the window of his room on the third floor. Injured, his ass, he could still climb plenty well. Maybe THAT would show them that there was nothing to worry about.

And climb he does, scaling the wall and popping into his bedroom with ease. Luckily, Hinata hadn't removed the soundproofing enchantment yet, so no nosy idiots could sneak in and overhear whatever this healer decided was a good idea to say. But, since the healer was apparently coming to him, he opens the door to his chambers preemptively, before retreating to his bed.

True enough Tsunade walks in. "Alright. So let me have have a look at your shoulder." A woman with breasts that were so ample, they could be described as watermelons walks in. "Naruto says that you're pretty stubborn, but I'm warning you, you aren't the first stubborn prince I've dealt with." She'd been tending to Naruto since he was in diapers. "So let's save us both a lot of time and trouble by you being a good prince."

Sasuke blinks at the sudden appearance of this…very well endowed blond elven woman. THIS was Naruto's grandmother!? "You're Tsunade?"

"Yes, I'm Tsunade." She nods at him. "I know, I look damn good for my age. I get it all the time." It was the pixie dust. She had a colony of them living in her tree house. In exchange for shelter and food they gave her pixie dust to bathe in. It was about as close to a fountain of youth as anyone could get. "Anyway, let me see your shoulder."

Okay, her age aside, this woman's whole personality just rubbed him the wrong way. Still, it was best to just get it over with. "Fine." He tugs his shirt off, holding it in his lap without even sliding his arms out of the sleeves. "Is that enough?"

"That's good enough." Hmm. She hadn't expected him to be this bashful. "I'm using my magic to test for injuries. If there's something wrong, your skin will glow over the afflicted area, if not, well my magic will disperse rather quickly." She glances at him. "Do you have any questions?"

"No." Sasuke wasn't cut out for healing magic, so why bother asking questions about it? "Do whatever you want. The sooner this is over, the better."

She nods and waves her hand over his shoulder, a green light soon cloaking him. "Let's see here." A few minutes later, most of the green had faded, but there was one dark green spot. "It looks like you had some sort of injury from years ago that didn't fully heal right."

Sasuke twitches, edging away from her by a few inches. "Like I told Itachi and the others, it was a long time ago." Already long since healed. "So, are you satisfied?"

"Not completely." He was going to be difficult. She just knew it. "I'll just have to reset the bones to allow them to heal properly." The blonde elf shakes her head. "Otherwise, at best you're going to live with moderate discomfort occasionally for the rest of your life or at worst, you might eventually lose movement in that shoulder."

Reset the bones…? "And just how do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke's instincts started trembling, it happened whenever something bad was about to happen.

Tsunade runs her fingers along the skin of his shoulder, feeling where the bones fused together improperly. "In order to set the bones to mend properly, they'll have to be broken again in just the right places. It is a simple thing to accomplish through magic, and setting the bones in the same way will ensure that they heal quickly, and the right way this time.

Lead balls sink into Sasuke's stomach. She wanted to break his shoulder for the second time? Seriously!? "…That's going to hurt." And it would be a long recovery too. "How long until it heals properly?"

Frowning slightly, Tsunade stares at his shoulder, as though seeing straight through his skin to the bones beneath. "Naturally…several moons, with magic aiding it, perhaps in one or two moon cycles."

Ugh, so not only was it going to hurt, but his whole arm would be out of commission for at least a month, if not several. And he wouldn't be able to move around much at all for fear of jolting the bones out of place. …Then again, it's not like he didn't have time to it around and do nothing but read and heal… "Do it." He could stand the pain now if it meant never having to think about his shoulder again.

"Very well." Tsunade offers him a vial filled with a blue liquid. "If you drink that, it will put you to sleep instantly. You don't need to be awake for the procedure."

Sasuke eyes the blue liquid suspiciously, but in the end, takes it and tosses the sour-tasting liquid back. Blue raspberry, that's what it made him think of. And as he felt his eyes closing, he wondered if maybe it would erase the memory of the drunken episode that caused the accident in the first place.

But even asleep, he still felt the pang on the brutal snap.


	31. Chapter 31

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 31

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sasuke eyes his brother as Itachi waves his hands over a large, mirror-like bowl of water that could honestly work as a bathtub instead of a scrying pool. Sasuke would try to set it up himself, except that his arm was still in a sling, his shoulder numbed with potions, and on the mend with magic, and…he was still grounded from using magic for another two months. Which meant that Hinata would have to call him when her scrying pool or mirror was ready, or Sasuke would have to have Itachi call Hinata instead.

Itachi smiles at his foolish little brother and pokes his forehead. "Yes, I'm sure." He nods as he does the scrying. "Any mage worth their salt can do this. Well as long as they have the proper materials anyway."

Sasuke grimaces at the poke, making sure to raise his right hand to rub at his forehead instead of his left. He'd already made that reflexive mistake once. It wasn't pretty. "Dammit, Itachi…" His eyes drop down into the water as the surface stirs. "Is it connected to Hinata? What if she's not near hers, though?" It was a bit like a cellphone, the way he understood it. It only worked properly if the other person 'picked up', otherwise you would be staring at an empty room until they arrived.

"Knowing her, she'll be right by it." Itachi chuckles as Hinata's image comes into view. "Just as I expected." He glances at her. "Have fun, but not too much fun." The mage smirks as he heads off.

Sasuke rolls his eyes after his brother, before turning to the image in the water with a smile. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata smiles at her beloved. "It's so good to see you." She looks at him with concern. "How is your shoulder feeling?"

The grimace returns in an instant. "It hurts." But what else could anyone expect Sasuke to say? It had been broken a second time so that it would heal properly this time around. "Kurenai says that the healing is progressing quickly with regular applications of magic to speed up the bone growth, so I should be able to use my arm again in a couple of weeks." Not that it solved his other problem. "I'm still stuck inside for another five months, and two of those without magic. I'm less worried about my shoulder, and more worried about going stir-crazy."

"Well that's mostly good then." The princess sighs in relief. "I know you must be going crazy, but really you got off lightly."

"Lightly?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "And just what do you consider to be just, or even harsh punishment?" This, he had to hear.

"They could have grounded you for longer or forbid us for speaking to each other while you were grounded." Hinata nods.

Well, that was certainly true, but Sasuke still felt like he was going crazy in his room. He couldn't even go to the library, since he was supposed to be on 'bed rest'. "I guess, but this still seriously sucks."

She tilts her head. "Well I guess I could always distract you." Though the thought made her blush.

"Distract me?" A few idea jump to the forefront of Sasuke's mind, before the part focused on healing stomps in to veto them all. "Probably not a good idea. Getting me worked up could end badly." Namely, leaving him unable to properly relieve himself, should she decide to do something naughty. Pleasuring himself had gotten rather difficult, seeing as he was supposed to avoid moving his shoulder, something that certainly wouldn't be possible if he were trying to masturbate.

"Well...alright." She had a few ideas in mind. "Though I guess modeling some of my newer gowns might have been the safer option."

Sasuke sighs unhappily at that. "Nothing that will arouse me, please. Taking care of myself on my own is…painful." Really,it was, but he did always prefer to have her here to…help him. And of course, he would be more than happy to return the favor once he healed. Or with some caution.

Hinata shakes her head. "Alright. Maybe later then." She smiles at him. "It's still really good to hear your voice and see your face."

"Yeah, Itachi finally managed to connect the basin with your mirror. I would have done it myself, but…" Well, he still couldn't use magic, even if he wanted to. "Anyway, it's good to see you too." They would just have to make themselves happy with this much. Of course, it meant that Sasuke probably wouldn't be leaving his room much anymore, but he supposed he could always have Itachi bring him more books if he ran out of studying materials. "How is it looking back in Aladel? Has the court finally calmed down over the engagement?"

"It's a bit embarrassing really." Hinata blushes at the question. "People are no longer in shock and well the noble women are paying more attention to me than they ever have before." A lot more attention.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't getting any more attention than usual on his end, so why was Hinata so embarrassed? "What are they up to now?"

HInata was blushing more deeply. "Well they are very interested in the nature of our relationship, particularly the more physical aspects." Very interested was putting it mildly.

Ah, that explained it. "They're poking their noses into our sex life." Sasuke really should have seen that one coming. "Is it because you're so young, because you're the princess, or…because it's with me?" It could be any of the three, so he had to make sure.

"Mostly because you announced that we made love in the throne room, my declaration, the fact that you're a Thiral Elf, and...a prince." She nods as if it was obvious. "I'm not sure which intrigues them more honestly."

So…it was him, awesome… Sasuke shakes his head in utter exasperation. "Some women just never know when to stop gossiping. I'm so glad that here, no one cares enough about who my fiancee is to harass me about it. Otherwise, I would be smothered, and at the moment, I have nowhere to run to. My brother taking too much of an interest in our relationship is more than enough for me. The rest of the court can bugger off."

She tilts her head. "Well I guess the fact I was there longer and seen makes them less curious about me." Hinata wasn't sure, if she should be mildly offended by his people's lack of interest in her or not. "I hope that you don't mind, but i did have to tell them something to get them to...settle down."

Oh boy, this couldn't possibly be something innocent. Not with the way court ladies could mill about like vipers. "And what did you tell them?" Sasuke could think of a lot of scandalous things Hinata could have told them. Some might even make the delicate ladies of Hiashi's court faint. The sadistic part of him DID hope that they fainted.

"I was...well I tried to be tactful and respectful of your privacy." He still might be embarrassed though. "And it was all very complimentary."

"Hinata…?" Sasuke rolls his eyes at her attempts at placating him. "Just tell me what you said. I promise that I won't be mad." In fact, he could imagine himself being smug, depending on what it is that she told them.

She squeaks and looks at him like a cornered rabbit. "You promise?" He might not like her giving away such personal details, even if they were a bit generic.

Sighing, Sasuke holds up his good hand. "On the ancestral stars, I swear that I won't be angry with you." Honestly, was it that bad? They hadn't done anything that he wasn't proud of. What could make Hinata so skittish?

"Well I may have told them that you were quite thorough with your affections." Extremely so. "And I may have, referenced a pegasus in terms of your size and stamina." Hinata pauses as her blush continues to grow deeper. "And that you quite enjoyed applying magic in an erotic manner."

Oh…well…that certainly…explained why she was blushing. And Sasuke could feel his own ears heating up at the 'compliments'. "Well…I'm not going to dispute any of that, though I've never compared myself to a pegasus before."

She nods shyly. "I had to tell them something and they would have known, if I had been lying." Hinata looks at her feet shyly. "Which only made them more curious..."

"And…the vicious cycle continues." Which meant that the court ladies would continue to pry into Hinata's affairs. Honestly, it seemed like Thiral's elves were more affectionate than elves were portrayed to be, and yet it was Aladel's elves who gossiped like house-wives. It was a very dd sort of disconnect. "At least I don't have to deal with gossip, Aladel's court sounds like one big rumor mill. But…" And now, Sasuke smirks. "At least you made me sound like some kind of sex god, or whatever passes for that in this world."

"Well...like I said, they would have known, if I lied." She blushes and laughs quietly. "So now they are interested to find out if that is just something that pertains to you, the royal family, or male Thiral elves in general."

"I don't suppose that you mentioned to them that I'm adopted?" Sasuke wasn't really sure about the states of his kinsmen's…manhoods, but the magic and enthusiasm he could certainly attribute to a cultural difference. "The passion is a Thiral thing, not entirely sure, but probably so on the creativity as well, but there's one part that's all me." He smirks smugly. "One that you're VERY familiar with."

"I didn't mention you were adopted." Hinata shakes her head. "That's not really my place and you look so much like your mother, I imagine that they all assume you're her son by blood." Which was true. "As for everything else, you can be so smug sometimes." She blushes.

"Hey, if you brag about me, I'm allowed to be smug." Sasuke holds up his good hand to protest his innocence. "Besides, you like it when I'm smug." Apparently, she found it cute. He was NOT cute, but he'd let her have her delusions.

"Well that's besides the point." She shakes her head. "Anyway, I thought that it was only fair to tell you." She didn't want to violate his privacy.

"At least now I'll know why the ladies are staring at me if I ever barge into your dad's throne room again." Sasuke smirks at the thought of the look on Hiashi's face. "I'm sure he'll hear about the gossip soon."

"After the throne room incident, I don't think much would shock him." Hinata nods shyly.

"Probably not, but it would be funny to watch him twitch." Sasuke could picture it now. "You have to admit that irritating Hiashi is kind of entertaining."

She shakes her head. "You're bad. I should lasso you next time, I see you." She nods. "Or maybe Kurenai Sensei can teach me that trick with her vines."

The tips of Sasuke's ears burn scarlet. "You REALLY like bondage." It was weird, really…Hinata, the shy, sweet princess was extremely fond of bondage in the bedroom, or the garden, or…wherever they made love, really. "But…I suppose I could go along with it. After all, as your fiancee, it's my job to encourage you to practice and refine your magic."

"Well more like like I being in charge and when you reward me for doing so." She smiles and then seems to realize that might not be very princessy behavior. "Of course...I mean, we could do...other things."

Sasuke chuckles at the sight of his bashful princess. "Anything and everything you want, so long as it doesn't get into the realm of…just too creepy. I can handle getting a little…tied up."

"Alright, but I probably shouldn't talk about this anymore." She nods as she looks at him sympathetically. "I wouldn't want to get you too excited."

Gods damn it! Sasuke shifts back a little reaching for a pillow from his bed to place in his lap. "That would probably be a good idea." He was going to need a very cold bath and soon.

"I love you and I hope your shoulder gets better soon." Hinata smiles at him.

"I hope so too." Doing things with only one arm was highly inconvenient, especially since Sasuke didn't have his magic to help fill the gaps. It was just another part of his punishment, he was sure of it. Not only was he grounded for half a year, and without his magic, but now he had a broken shoulder on top of it all. Fan-fucking-tastic… "Love you, Hinata…"

"Good night, Sasuke." She smiles at him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"I will." He returns the smile, feeling tired, yes, but mostly bored. Resting and reading were about all he could do for now. "Yous should make sure to take care of yourself as well. After all, you're the one facing the horde that is the court ladies of Aladel."

* * *

Danzo paces in his private chambers, an uncharacteristic impatience racing through him. Had Sai become incompetent? How long could it possibly take to assassinate one prince and princess? A couple of children!? Surely killing two brats could not possibly be so difficult!

He shakes his head. No, they were not just children, they were royal children. That sort of assassination was never an easy thing to accomplish, and being hasty would only make things far harder. After all, they did not live such short human lives, they could afford to wait. However, if Kaguya's plans to destroy the Seekers had failed thus far or simply borne no fruit, then perhaps it was time to begin planning to dispose of the Seekers, himself.

Waving his hand across the nearest mirror, he calls into it with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Sai, answer me!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sai's voice is soon heard in the mirror. "I apologize, I was not alone. There was a servant in my chambers and I did not believe it prudent to expose my true intentions in front of her." As an afterthought, the youth added. "She's gone now."

Good the child was taking precautions. "I would like a status report. Where are you? What is the progress of your mission? What future plans have you concocted, and do they appear to be feasible?" Danzo did not appreciate being left in the dark. After all, in the end, Sai was his servant, not Kaguya's.

Sai pauses as he considers the best answers to that castle. "I'm in Thiral's Castle." The elf smiles at that thought. "I've found 'work' as a painter. Everyone seems to quite like my paintings. These elves are far more open than the ones in Aelithya" Another smile. "They don't seem to mind erotic paintings."

"I've developed a newfound appreciation for the elf form. It's quite the challenge to paint, but the High Prince does say I have a natural talent for it." He pauses as though remembering something. "I feel that by becoming one of them, the prince and princess will lower their guard. I should be done with my mission soon."

Well, Danzo did not particularly need to hear such a detail, but he had asked for a report, and if that included the preferences and sensibilities of Thiral's court, then that was Sai's prerogative. "You are in Thiral? What of the princess?" That was an unexpected turn of events, however if Sai was able to so easily infiltrate the palace, then perhaps it was the wiser course of action. Though Aladel's princess was not likely to be as readily available in that case, compared to Thiral's prince.

"Sadly, she has departed. Though I imagine Sasuke will be the more difficult mark." He sighs as if this was all terribly taxing to him. "After I kill him, I shall return to the other city and ensure she breathes her last. Tis a shame though. She has such beautiful hair, I would have liked to have done her portrait."

Danzo frowns at the mirror. "With her betrothed dead, I doubt that the princess will find herself quite as easy a mark. It would be best to kill the two simultaneously." Though if it was not feasible, there was nothing to be done. "In any case, what are your plans for killing the prince?" Perhaps killing the princess was unnecessary. After all, she seemed to like pale-skinned, dark-haired elves. Perhaps she could be convinced to spawn a baby Seeker to be examined.

"I plan to befriend him and get the prince alone." Sai smiles as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And then I shall shove him off of a cliff or arrange for a horse to throw him." He nods and continues on. "It'll be easier to kill the princess, if everyone believes it was an accident."

Well, that was certainly one way to finish the task at hand. Though Danzo doubted it would be nearly so simple and easily done. "And the prince, himself? Do you have ready access to the child?"

"A fair amount of access, My Lord." Not as much as Sai would like, but manageable. "His end is fast approaching, I can promise you that much."

"Good, then I will expect those results soon. Be sure to update me when you see fit." He would accept no less. The king of the orcs would not be kept in the dark on a matter of this kind of importance.

Sai nods because one didn't argue with Danzo. "Yes, Your Majesty." Not unless one was suicidal anyway.

Danzo nods, waving his hand across the mirror, making Sai's image disappear from reflective surface. If all went well, the prince would soon be dead, and the princess would follow her lover into the void. And then Danzo would study them, and know precisely what to do for the next Seekers who came to Avalon.

* * *

Shifting the book on his lap, Sasuke sits back against the huge pile of pillows he'd stacked up on his bed. Not that a prince's bedroom ever lacked blankets or pillows. He just needed them in order to sit comfortably so as not to jostle his shoulder.

He was studying the contents of a book on transformative magic. After all, even if he couldn't participate in this year's spring festivals, he would be more than prepared to join in next year. He was a mage, and therefore, even as a 'child', he could participate in the annual growing of the forest.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sai, but of course Sasuke wouldn't know that yet. The elf had promised the Orc King that he would kill Sasuke and so it would be. In time.

Sasuke glances towards the door for a moment, before turning his eyes back to his book. "Come in." He turns a page in his book, his eidetic memory taking in the words of another page of songs for growth.

"Forgive the intrusion, Your Highness." Sai smiles pleasantly as he makes his way over to him. "I just thought that you could use some company during your recovery."

Blinking quickly, Sasuke takes in the sight of the young elf who looked like he could pass for his own brother. "And…you are?" Was he a distant relative he hadn't met yet? Or was he a visitor? A servant, maybe?

"I am Sai." He smiles at the prince. "A humble painter. Though it seems in this land, that doesn't matter much."

The prince wasn't entirely sure what a painter was doing in his room, but if he was allowed to wander into the private areas of the palace so freely it meant that he had likely been welcomed in for that talent. After all, Thiral's elves did enjoy beautiful things, paintings included. And if anything seemed wrong, well…there was that provision in his magic restriction that allowed for self-defense. "I see. You can just call me Sasuke." He didn't really care for the titles much. Besides, these were his chambers, and being formal in here just felt weird.

"Sasuke, it is then." He smiles at him more. "I do wish you a very speedy recovery." Sai didn't really know how to make small talk.

"You're not the only one…" Sasuke himself was hoping for a fast recovery. And to be fair, he was definitely recovering quickly. He was just being impatient. "So how did you get in here, was it Itachi? I've never seen you around before, so I have to wonder…"

"Itachi suggested that I visit you." Sai nods as if to confirm this. "He said that you shouldn't spend all day brooding and that if nothing else, I could always paint a portrait of you for Princess Hinata."

Of course it was his brother. Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I'm not brooding, I'm studying. Which is hardly my fault, Father is the one who confined me to the palace for the next four and a half months."

Sai chuckles at that. "Of course, I was merely repeating his words." He looks at him apologetically.

"Whatever." Sasuke shakes hi head, turning another page in his book. "I doubt I'll be the best company. I get grouchy when I'm feeling stir-crazy." And did he ever feel stir-crazy, it felt like it had been years since he was last outside. He felt cramped and confined.

"Oh that's fine." He chuckles. "Where I come from the people can be real orcs. Grouchy doesn't bother me."

"I know what that's like." Sasuke had seen more than his fair share of orcish people even before he got to Avalon. "Well, if you feel like putting up with me, you're free to stay." Maybe the company would help to distract him a while. "So…you paint?" He could sing, but painting was a bit beyond him. Even growing plants was easier than painting, because his mind was much sharper than his fingers.

Sai nods. It was something that he had only started doing since coming to Thiral, but apparently he was naturally gifted. "That's right. Your brother has been such a source of encouragement." Which was true. He probably never would have picked up a brush otherwise.

"Has he, now?" Sometimes, Sasuke wished that Itachi would encourage him a little more. But maybe more than magic was a bit too much to ask. "Well, if anything here catches your fancy, go ahead and paint, I don't mind." Maybe watching Sai paint would be a good distraction. Hell, maybe he could have Sai decorate his room, if the elf was that good.

Sai nods and smiles. "Yes, he has." The elf swiftly takes out a some paper and paint. "Very well then, I do hope my artwork will please you."

"Alright, have at it." Sasuke glances at the paper and paint, seemingly produced from nowhere. "Any idea what you're going to paint?"

"I'm going to paint you." Sai had decided you could learn a lot about someone by painting them. "If that is agreeable, Sasuke?" The name felt foreign on his tongue. He tries it out as if testing it.

An odd request, but Sasuke nods, turning his eyes back on his book, at the same time hiding his injured arm from view. "That's fine, I'm not really up for posing much, but just try to leave my injury out of it." That was embarrassing enough, especially when considering that he never posed for any paintings, he ran like hell from those.

Sai nods in understanding. "Of course." And goes right back to painting. "I heard that you were foreign to this land as well?"

That was an understatement, to put it lightly. "I am." Sasuke glances sideways at the painter, watching as a pale hand glides over the paper. "You're a foreigner, then?"

"Oh yes. I've traveled a great deal." That much was true and it would help to establish trust between them. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you of all the places that I've been to."

Sasuke blinks, then smiles slightly. "Tell me of these places." Maybe it would help substitute not being able to go outside. "Where have you traveled to?"

"I've been to places so hot, that it was a wonder my skin didn't melt off." Sai smiles pleasantly. "To places so cold, that it's a wonder that I didn't turn to ice. There are a few places I haven't been to. This was one of them."

Now that certainly piqued the prince's interest. "I rarely leave the forests here…I've never seen the deserts or the tundras of Avalon." He figured they were to the south past Elurin, and to the north, past Olecia and Miria. "Where are they? What are they like? What creatures live there?" Were they as magical as his forest home?

"The hottest places lie far south of even Elurin and are mostly not on maps because they are so many leagues away." Sai almost shivers at the memory of the scorching Sun. "The animals are usually small and often poisonous." He pauses and adds. "To the North, well past Olecia and Miria, there exist great mountains of snow and ice. The animals there are large and with thick coats of fur."

"It sounds like the African deserts and the Arctic tundra…" Maybe he could convince Itachi to take him north to go hunting in the mountains. "These animals of the north…are they good hunting?"

Sai blinks in confusion. "I've never heard of those places." He nods at the question. "Very good hunting, if the cold doesn't kill you."

"I'm used to dealing with the cold." After all, he'd spent some time in Hokkaido, up in the mountainous regions. As long as he brought some furs with him, the cold shouldn't bother him. "And the animals? Are there any magical creatures who live in the mountains?"

"There are some magical creatures." Sai nods. There were magical creatures everywhere, if one knew were to look. "Though I wouldn't cross them."

"Are they hostile or just dangerous?" Sasuke could already see the landscape in his mind, just waiting for animals to fill it. Magical creatures were, of course, generally off limits when it came to hunting. But that didn't mean that he couldn't try to find them anyway.

Sai laughs and smiles at Sasuke. "Depends on the creature. I always assume both until proven otherwise." Just to be on the safe side.

Sasuke pauses, putting down his book, not being able to help the smile on his lips. "Then perhaps one day we should go. We could take Taka with us. I'm sure they'd love to get out of the kingdom for a little while." That, and there was no way his father would let him leave the kingdom again without his guards.

"I would like that." Hmm. Traveling all the way to the Frozen Lands was an annoyance, but he might be able to kill Sasuke on the way. "I would like that very much."

The prince's face glows with excitement, so much so that he accidentally jostles his injured arm, hissing quietly in pain. "Damn it…" He adjust his shoulder very carefully. "I guess it'll have to wait until my confinement is over, and I can move my arm properly again."

Sai nods sympathetically. "That would be best." He looks at him with feigned concern. "Can I get you anything to help with the pain?"

"No, I'll be fine." Sasuke would out-stubborn the pain if he had to. "I'll take some more medicine later." After all, it was magical medicine, and he didn't want to find out what would happen if he took too much.

"Very well." Sai smiles at him. "Should I leave you to get some rest? I could come back later, if you like."

Ha, as if Sasuke could sleep while his shoulder was throbbing. It made it very difficult to focus back on his book. "Well, I won't turn down company. It gets boring in here when Itachi isn't around." Not that he could blame his brother, after all, Itachi did have a more important position in court than he did, and therefore a lot more responsibilities. Meaning…Itachi actually HAD responsibilities. Assuming, of course, that he wasn't with Kurenai again. Sasuke was pretty sure that he was going to be an uncle sooner, rather than later.

Sai nods his head in understanding. "Good. It's rare for me to make friends." He pauses. That sounded bad. "Because I travel so much, but I am thinking of settling here."

"Really?" It came as a surprise to Sasuke, and yet not. "Well, if you do stay, I think that you've picked the greatest city in Avalon for it." Not that he had seen many cities outside of the elven kingdoms, but Sasuke felt he would always be biased in favor of his home.

"Yes, I believe so as well." Sai couldn't help, but agree. Not that it mattered. "Good night, Sasuke. Pleasant dreams." He could have killed him now, but it would have been difficult to make it look like an accident.

"Good night." Sasuke's eyes follow Sai as he watches the young elf leave. And once the door closed, he groaned with frustration. Another month and a half before his magic restriction lifted, and another three after that before he would be allowed to go outside. How was he supposed to survive another four and a half months of this!?


	32. Chapter 32

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 32

Almost six months spent indoors…if that wasn't enough to drive Sasuke crazy, the magic hanging in the air over the past few weeks definitely was. His blood hums and boils as the songs of growth and blooming the songs of the spring festivals reach his sharp ears through the large, open windows of his room. Every mage in Thiral was down there, participating in the festivities. All except one. Sasuke.

Four more days in confinement, and by then, the spring festivals would be over. He hadn't missed the other three since arriving here, and missing this one felt all sorts of wrong. Not to mention his persistent…problem on top of everything else.

The spring festivals in Thiral were important, not just for growing the forest, but also for the promotion of fertility in animals and elves alike. Hundreds of young elves would be pairing off, or had already done so this year, whether a permanent bond, or a more temporary one. It was a festival about light, life, growth, and the fire inside of every living thing.

Which is why it was so difficult for Sasuke to sit alone in his room, while the rest of the kingdom celebrated. He hadn't bothered to ask if he could attend. Clearly, this was the final part of his punishment. Sitting around, doing nothing while the rest of his people celebrated. Not that it would make a difference, Hinata was in Aladel right now, and Sasuke felt no urge to cheat on her, just because he was frustrated. Needless to say, it prompted many a cold bath since the start of the mystical singing that echoes through the forest.

Itachi walks into his room. "I'm sorry that you're missing out on the festival." It was a bit cruel to make Sasuke miss it, but he knew why his parents were doing it. "Just remember that your confinement is almost over." It was to teach his foolish little brother a lesson a bout being so foolish.

"I know." Sasuke admires the light of the magical lanterns as they appear and disappear between the trunks of the visibly growing trees. Knowing that his punishment was almost over didn't make it much better, though. "It's fine, I've already been to three of them. It's fine if I miss one." Well, apart from the fact that it made him restless and incapable of sleeping. But he could make up for that the two nights after the festival ended.

"Well still, this can't be easy on you." Itachi smiles at him. "I do have some rather interesting news though." News that might take Sasuke's mind off the festival however briefly.

Sasuke glances at his brother, raising a single eyebrow. "What kind of news?" Interesting didn't necessarily mean good, but judging by Itachi's expression, it wasn't particularly bad.

He shakes his head in amusement. "Adrian wanted to be sure, before telling anyone." Itachi pauses for dramatic effect. "It seems that he got particularly well acquainted with one of the female unicorns and they're expecting their first foal in less than a year." Unicorns and pegasi were apparently able to crossbreed. "He's... strutting about in a manner more befitting a peacock than a horse."

Great, so even the flying horse was getting more action than him. "What color do you think the baby is going to be?" Sasuke had no clue, unicorns and their coloration could be very odd. Then again, Adrian seemed to be a one of a kind pegasus, so maybe they'd end up with a rainbow colored foal, or a metallic color, or something equally exotic. "I just hope it's not pink…"

"Well the mother is a pure white unicorn and Adrian is black." Itachi ponders the combination. "Most likely, I would wager it's probably going to be a mix of those colors or take after one parent in fur color more than the other." Though of course, curveballs were possible. "Then again, Adrian does have a habit of surprising us. While I doubt pink is a possibility, I wouldn't completely dismiss the possibility of a more exotic coat."

"So gray or silver, then." Those were the most likely possibilities in Sasuke's mind. "Or maybe a black coat and a silver mane and tail…" Though there was other possibilities too. "Do you think they'll have a horn, wings, or both?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure." Itachi smiles at him. "Adrian's breed is rare, so they mate with unicorns more often than not and the results vary quite a bit." There was no way to tell though until the foal was born. "Adrian is quite convinced that it will be a girl."

"No wonder he's excited." Sasuke's eyes drift back out the window to the festivities below. "But I guess it's only to be expected. The festival is good for things like that." It still left him cooped up in this place, though. Never before had he been so desperate to escape the palace.

"Yes, it is." Itachi smiles at him affectionately. "I spoke to our parents on your behalf about that hunting trip you wish to go on." It had not been easy to convince them, but Itachi considered himself to be sufficiently persuasive to coax even stubborn monarchs to loosen their hold on their reckless youngest son.

Sasuke's heart drops into his stomach. "And?" He knew that the answer was likely going to be a resounding no. Not that he could blame them. So far, he'd gotten off lightly in punishments. And they were probably worried that he would do something 'stupid' again.

"They've agreed as long as you take Taka with you." He shakes his head in amusement and pokes his forehead. "Father is, as you say, really a big teddy bear underneath it all."

"Really!?" His heart leaps at the news. Sasuke had figured that taking Taka along was going to be a requirement, even in the best of circumstances. And honestly, going on a hunting trip further away from the city, out of the kingdom, even, would require him to take a little backup in any case. Sasuke pushes off the windowsill and wraps his arms around his brother, pressing his cheek happily to Itachi's shoulder. "Thank you!" He didn't even mind the forehead poke with such wonderful news.

Itachi chuckles and embraces him. "You're welcome." He smiles down at him and adds as afterthought. "Just try not to do anything foolish." Though knowing his little brother as he did…such a request would not be easily granted.

"I'm not going to do something foolish!" Sasuke pouts at the thought. "I'm a good hunter, you know that!" And just to prove it, he'd haul something back from the snowy mountains if he had to.

"Yes, you're a very good hunter." Itachi had to concede that point. "Better than I am, actually, but being a good hunter and not being foolish aren't necessarily correlated."

Despite his brother obviously not letting the whole foolish thing go, not that Sasuke really expected him to, he did feel rather smug about one point. Itachi had said that Sasuke was the better hunter. "Then maybe you should go out more, instead of shoving your nose into all of those old books and scrolls."

"I'm more than adequate, and as a High Prince, hardly in danger of starving to death anyway." That and he liked his books and scrolls! "Besides, you would be amazed at how entertaining the library can be."

Sasuke raises a knowing eyebrow. "Yes…I'm sure that with Kurenai here, the library is quite…entertaining." He'd be entertained too if Hinata were here, and the library was their favorite place to make love. His brother was not nearly as stealthy as he liked to think.

He feigns innocence. "I did not mention Lady Kurenai." Itachi messes up Sasuke's hair affectionately.

"Hey!" Sasuke swats Itachi's hand away after his brother's long fingers pull on his braids. "It's no secret what goes on in there! Why do you think the entire castle is avoiding the sixth floor!?" Wasn't Itachi supposed to be the more observant of the two of them? Or had his senses suddenly dulled because he had a fiancee?

"I think you must miss your princess horribly, if you are this fixated on my love life." Itachi smirks. That should shut him up. "Have fun on your hunting trip."

Sasuke's face falls slightly. "…Yeah, I do." He missed Hinata badly, especially with all of the love songs floating about the city. Maybe he could make a detour on the way back and visit Aelithya. He could give Hinata a new fur coat for next winter.

Itachi shakes his head and embraces him. "She'll be back in your arms before you know it." And with that, he makes a tactful exit, robes sweeping behind him as he disappears through the door.

"Right…" Sasuke bites his lip, eyeing the bow and quiver lying next to his bed. Well, it was never too early to start packing. And four days would give him more than enough time to make sure that he had everything he needed to hunt the beasts of the snowy mountains.

Which reminded him, he needed to ask Sai to come along. After all, the other elf had been there, and he'd been a constant companion these past few months. They would be better off with him coming along. It might even save their lives.

* * *

"Well, Sai? Have your plans come any closer to disposing of the prince?" Danzo was a patient man, however this simple assassination seemed to be dragging on far longer than was necessary. Had something gone wrong? Was the prince untouchable? Were the Seekers truly more powerful than he was led to believe? These were the answers that the orc king was seeking, himself, and the world be damned if he could not have them.

"In a few days, I will be leaving on a hunting trip with the prince." He smiles rather pleased with himself. "To the north. Very far north where I will arrange for an accident to happen." It was a shame, he rather liked Sasuke, but he had a job to do.

"I see…" Then the prince's hunting party would be venturing close to the lands the orcs held. Danzo could see much merit in the approach. "There are many tragedies that can befall even the greatest hunters in the northern reaches of Avalon. Was there a particular sort that you had in mind?"

"I have at least half a dozen ideas in mind." One way or another, he would be successful. "I assure you that the prince will die."

"Good." Danzo was eager to see the threat to his rule, and to the expansion of his kingdom diminish. No child from another world would stand in his way. "Then see that it is done swiftly, and that the princess is taken care of soon thereafter."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Sai knew better than to try Danzo's patience. "It will be done."

* * *

Sasuke packs the last of the supplies into his saddlebags before securing his bow to his back, and the sheath of his sword to the side of his saddle. Finally, he was getting out of the palace, the place that had seemed almost like a prison for the last half year. Six months of staying inside was NOT good for his psyche.

Luckily, his room had been more than large enough to set up targets along one wall so that his archery didn't get rusty. And it was that skill he would be relying on to bag him something…well, interesting at least. If he was lucky,it really would be furry enough to make Hinata a coat from. Gods and goddesses knew she was going to need it in that frigid city of hers.

Pulling on the last buckles of the saddle to make sure that they're secure, getting thrown off a horse was not an experience that Sasuke had any desire to repeat, he looks to the largest horse and his self-proclaimed shield. "Are we almost ready to go?"

Jugo smiles at his prince. He could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Sasuke. "We're ready, Your Highness." His smile continues to grow. "Assuming that Karin and Suigetsu only try to kill each other a dozen times, we'll be out of the city by nightfall."

"Wonderful…" That was one way to temper Sasuke's excitement, mentioning his two friends that never seemed to stop trying to kill each other. "You'd think that they would just start kissing and making up, instead of screaming out all their problems." He found kissing and making up to be a far more satisfying way of getting disputes and ill feelings settled.

"Don't tell Karin that, unless you have earplugs." Earplugs, Jugo muses were a wonderful invention, beeswax could work such wonders. "You know how she can transform from an elf into a banshee when her temper is roused."

"No kidding…" Sasuke shakes his head, pulling himself into the saddle. "Suigetsu! Karin! Let's go! The two of you can bicker later!" He eyes the hunter turned painter who had offered to be their guide, Sai. "Are you ready to go?"

Sai beams at him. "I've been eagerly anticipating this trip for months." He smiles at the prince as he mounts his own steed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Perfect." Sasuke rides his horse past Karin and Suigetsu who have yet to mount their own. He whacks Suigetsu on the head, before glaring irritably at Karin. "Come on, I've been cooped up in the palace way too long, and I need to get some air. So stop arguing over which one of you is a better shot, and let's get going so that one of you can PROVE it."

Well that gets Suigetsu's attention. He quickly mounts his horse and urges his steed to charge forward, right out of the city.

"That idiot. He doesn't even know where we're going." Karin sighs as she follows after him, spurring her horse into a quick canter.

Sasuke glances at Sai apologetically. "They're always like that. Impossible to wrangle, but surprisingly easy to understand." And sometimes manipulate, but it was a toss-up. The two were unpredictable and stubborn, and sometimes they reacted the way he expected, and still, the sometimes surprised him. "They'll come back and catch up eventually. So lead on."

The artist nods as he leads them off. This was going to be far easier than he had ever anticipated. The fact that the guards were so easily distracted could only be used to his advantage.

* * *

Sasuke had a headache, Karin and Suigetsu-induced, of course. It was persistent, but at least it was beginning to die down on their fourth day out, as the green forests and rivers bled into grassy plateaus and a vast, mountainous landscape. The sun was setting, casting the tops of the snow-covered peaks into an orange and gold glow. Sasuke had seen mountains before in Hokkaido, but never anything like THIS. "Beautiful…" Avalon truly had some of the most awe-inspiring landscapes he could ever have imagined. The mountains appeared almost blue instead of gray, and the glacial rivers were the brightest, clearest blue he had ever witnessed. Delicious and ice-cold, good for drinking, but not so much for bathing.

Suigetsu sighs as he looks around. "Well I was hoping to get further, but it's getting dark." Traveling through the mountains during the night was not a wise move, even by his standards. "You wanna make camp, Sasuke?"

"That's probably best." Sasuke's eyes skirt across the valley, looking for a suitable copse to make camp in. "There." He points ahead to a grove of trees. "We'll be hidden and sheltered for the night." And there was more than enough room for their tents.

The others nod and quickly make their way towards the trees. Sai looks around and mentally sighs. It was too early to strike yet. "Have any of you ever been to the north before?" He might as well make conversation. If Sasuke died on the first day in unfamiliar terrain it would look too suspicious.

Sasuke shakes his head, looking to Karin. She was a wild elf, so if anyone was likely to have been north, it was her.

The redhead looks to the mountains, nodding. "When I was young, my tribe traveled many times across the elven kingdoms. I have not been here, precisely, but I've seen vast swaths of the northern lands. Enough to know that we'd best be very careful."

"Let's file that under the water is wet category." Suigetsu starts making camp. "Yeah, yeah!" He shakes his head. "Be careful, got it."

Dismounting and pulling his tent and blankets from his saddlebags, Sasuke goes about setting up his own temporary quarters. It was nothing impressive, just a shield against the elements, which would be all the more important as the air cooled, even in the warmth of spring.

By the time he finishes with his tent, there's already wood in the firepit, ready to be lit. "Jugo, do you need any help catching some rabbits?" It was a staple whenever they left the city, rabbits were nutritious, delicious, and easy to catch.

"I think I should be good, but if you want to stretch your legs, I wouldn't say no." The gentle giant smiles at his friend.

Well, Sasuke didn't really need to stretch his legs, but there were things around the camp that he could do. "Then take Suigetsu with you anyway." He points a finger at the firepit and ignites the wood with a flash of lightning. "Maybe that will settle Karin down while I fortify the camp." He'd been studying protection spells, ones to keep animals away, to make the camp invisible, and to alert him of danger approaching the camp.

Jugo nods and heads off with Suigetsu. "He always acts as though he's drunk off elderberries." Karin rolls her eyes at the thought.

Beginning his rounds, Sasuke uses a long stick to draw runes around the camp, infusing them with magic. It wasn't easy to remember the precise formulas, but he could keep an image of the page in mind as he writes. It was old magic, but some that he'd been practicing in his room whenever he had the chance.

Sai watches him closely. There was always the chance that such observations could reveal something useful about the prince. "You've learned magic quickly." He smiles at him.

"Itachi says that I have a talent for it." Sasuke finishes the first circle starting on the second. "He says that I have a huge reserve of it, and that all I have to do is learn how to control it properly."

"He appears to be correct about that." Something that Sai would have to take into consideration, it seemed. A mark with a talent for magic would be a much more difficult task than one without.

"Yeah, he says that he's never seen anyone progress in their magic studies as quickly as I have." The second set of runes is drawn more quickly than the first, and Sasuke presses his hands to a few trees to seal the spells, but not seal his friends out. "And I've had plenty of time confined to the palace to study and practice magic."

Sai chuckles at that. "Well I know that you hate being confined, but perhaps some good came out of your punishment then." It was a shame that all his studying would be for nothing.

Sasuke snorts derisively. "I was already studying magic. I just could have done without being locked inside." Figuratively, anyway, he hadn't literally been locked in his rooms. He just knew what would have happened if he disobeyed. Itachi would have used magic to confine him if it came down to it. "But yeah, I've had a lot of practice now, enough that I could probably hold my own in a mage's duel if I had to." Whether he could win or not was another story.

"Such modesty." Sai chuckles as he surveys the camp. "A Thiral trait, I'm assuming." It was still too early and that was frustrating.

The prince rolls his eyes at his new traveling companion. "Well, I can't say that I've ever been accused of that before." It was rather amusing, actually. "So tell me, what's your impression of me?" Sasuke knew well that people's impressions of royalty varied, and that he was hardly the model for proper behavior.

He tilts his head in confusion. "I believe that is what most people would call a trick question?" If he complimented him, Sai would seem insincere. "Is it not?" If he insulted him, Sasuke might challenge him to a fight.

"No it's not." Sasuke wouldn't attack someone over something like that. "Just an honest question. I know that I'm…not exactly what most people would expect." And understatement, but he'd been raised human, so he felt that he was justifiably different.

"Well I have only just arrived in Thiral a few months ago." Sai smiles pleasantly at him. "So I may not be the best judge. I think that you're restless and you care deeply about your family."

Sasuke snorts with laughter. "Both very true. I thought that you said that you weren't the best judge." Considering that he hadn't known Sai very long, the other elf could pick out a couple of the important things, at least. "Anything else that jumps out at you?" Sasuke takes a seat by the fire, poking at it with his stick.

"You seem to care a great deal about what other people think of you." He glances at the fire. "Which is both an asset and a liability depending on the situation."

Well, there was no way that Sasuke could refute that. He did care what people thought of him, too much, sometimes, but at least it helped him to look more objectively at himself. Well, sometimes. Though Itachi would probably say he didn't do that nearly enough, or he wouldn't be so 'foolish'. "My brother would agree with you."

"I suppose he would." Sai smiles. "I like being agreed with. I suppose it's a fault of mine."

The prince glares at Sai sourly. "Well, don't go and think that you can start poking my forehead." Cause that wasn't going to fly. "If you and Itachi want to agree on things, then when we get back you can go find him. He'll probably be in the library." Sasuke pauses. "Probably with Kurenai riding him all hours of the night."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I wasn't going to poke your forehead. That would be enormously disrespectful of me." Sai pauses and adds. "And I doubt it would be wise to interrupt them in the throes of passion."

"You and me both…" Sasuke rubs his forehead reflexively, feeling the ghost of a forehead poke, courtesy of Itachi. "Do you have someone special? A girl?" Or maybe a guy, it was hard to tell with Sai what he was into. Short of painting, and maybe hunting, it was hard for Sasuke to figure out just what the eccentric elf liked.

"You're asking if I have a lover?" Sai looks at him curiously as if the idea had never occurred to him. "No, I do not." He shrugs as if that was only to be expected. "I traveled for many years and I'm a stranger in Thiral. There simply wasn't much opportunity to indulge in such things."

"I see…" It made Sasuke almost…sad for the other elf. "That's too bad. Maybe if you're around for the next spring festival, you might have more luck. At least in finding someone temporarily." Maybe the older elf just didn't feel like settling down yet. In fact, Sasuke hadn't even asked his age. "How old are you?"

"I'm a hundred and twenty-six summers, Your Highness." Sai smiles cheerfully. "I'm sure that I"ll find someone in time." That was a lie. Though Sai had never really tried either. Probably because he lived with a bunch of orcs.

Sasuke nearly chokes on air. A hundred and twenty-six!? "I…didn't realize that you were so…experienced." Now he really did feel like a child. This guy was twice his brother's age! Almost nineteen years…next to over a century, it seemed insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

"Well by most elf standards, I'm still considered on the younger side." Sai rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Does my age make you uncomfortable?"

Sasuke blinks, before shaking his head. "No, I'm just surprised. I thought you were closer to my age, or at least Neji's." See, this is why he had so much trouble with older elves, he could never pin their ages right. Elves just never seemed to age properly.

"Oh I see." He nods, though Sai didn't really understand why his age surprised the prince so much. "Well it can be hard to tell just by looking at someone." He'd pretend that he did though.

"Yeah, no kidding. It wasn't nearly this hard back with the humans." At least there it was obvious for the most part. You just had to look at hair color and wrinkles. But here in Avalon…well, wrinkles seemed non-existent, and hair color meant nothing. Even after being here almost four years, Sasuke was still having bouts of trouble with it.

"I imagine in time, you'll grow more used to it." Sai smiles at him sympathetically.

"Yeah." Sasuke pokes at the fire again, arranging the coals and letting the flames die before arranging the roasting spit. "Maybe I'll be used to it before I have my thirtieth birthday. Habits are just hard to kick, I guess."

"I wouldn't worry about it." He wasn't going to reach his next birthday, let alone his thirtieth anyway. "It'll come in time." It wouldn't, but if the thought brought Sasuke comfort there was no harm in it.

"I guess." Sighing, Sasuke sits back against his saddlebags, pulling a waterskin from inside one of the leather-bound bags. "It's just frustrating to be the baby of the family, theres always a world of things that I don't know yet." Though, if Sai was as old as he said, then maybe there was some merit to asking him. "Do you have any stories about the places you've been?" Surely he had to have stories, you couldn't wander around for so many decades without seeing things.

"You'll get there." He smiles at him. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow old." Sai's eyes flits to the campfire. "I have stories. Everyone does, I suppose." They just weren't the kind of stories that he should probably share with the naive prince. "Most aren't particularly happy tales though."

Sasuke shrugs. "Neither are mine. But you've got to have at least a few worth sharing, right?"

No. Not really. "You're privy to most of the ones that are suitable for polite conversation." He was a tool to be used and discarded as King Danzo saw fit. What more was there to say. "Like you, I was adopted." Though obviously Sasuke expected him to say something. So he could go with that. It was true in a way.

"You too, huh?" Sasuke stares at the flames sadly. "Did it take you long, or were you left on your own as a kid?"

"Well it depends how one looks at it." In the grand scheme of things, it hadn't taken long. "It felt like I was alone for an eternity, but I was about your age when I was adopted. Maybe a decade older." He had been a half-starved frightened boy who was taken in by an Orc King. For reasons that he hadn't entirely understood at the time.

"Alone, huh?" Sasuke might have preferred that, if it was legal. "I had a lot of foster parents, temporary ones who were supposed to look after me until someone wanted to adopt me." And he hated every minute of it. "Then I came to this world, and my parents cared enough to take me in."

Foster parents? Sasuke's terms were strange to him, but Sai thought he understood the general point. "Well I'm glad that you found your true family. There are many who can't say the same." He nods at him.

"It's why I was brought here." Sasuke's ears pick up footsteps a ways off in the trees. "This world was the place where I could have the family I needed, the place where I could finally be happy." After all, the book had done its best to grant his wish, and he couldn't ask any more of it, not after it brought him love as well.

"Well one should enjoy whatever happiness one finds." He felt...guilty. "However brief it may be." Sai was going to take this child's life soon and yet, the boy was pouring his heart out to him as if they were friends.

Sasuke smiles softly at his companion. "Yeah, I know. I almost died once already, but now I've got a second chance. And I'm going to make the most of it for as long as I'm able to."

Which wouldn't be very long. "That's a very wise philosophy." The thought almost made Sai wince. "More people should adopt it."

"And I'm sure that Itachi will be glad I adopted it, myself." Sasuke sees the familiar flash of orange and white as his guards return with their catch, and even a head of red as Karin returns from filling all of their spare waterskins in one of the nearby rivers. "Welcome back, the coals are ready for cooking, and the camp has been fortified."

Suigetsu laughs. "You're such a good housewife, Sasuke." Karin swats him. "Owe! Oh come on, it was funny!" The sword lover had suspiciously returned at the same time Karin did.

Sasuke shoots Suigetsu a terrifying glare."I'm not a damn housewife, Suigetsu. And if that's what you think, then how about you make your own fire and cook your own food." Assuming that Suigetsu could even get the fire lit, Sasuke was sure that the idiot would burn his food to a charred crisp.

"You sure sound like one!" Suigetsu laughs and Sai shakes his head. "You all need to relax!" That elf was in for a world of pain soon.

The prince twitches, and lightning arcs off his body, slamming the disheveled sword-lover into the ground. "And you need to learn how to shut up!"

"AHHH!" Damn it! That hurt! "You're so mean sometimes, Sassy!" Suigetsu whines.

Another spark of lightning shoots across the camp as Sasuke catches a couple of the rabbits tossed at him by Jugo and begins skinning them. "Then don't do something stupid to deserve getting shocked. And don't call me that, dumbass." Sasuke's knife glides through the delicate skin and under the soft fur. It was a practiced touch, after all, he was a hunter, and no stranger to skinning his own game.

Suigetsu shakes his head. "Not sure how Hinata puts up with your violent tendencies." He grumbles.

"Ties me up with a water lasso and teases me until I go half crazy." Sasuke blinks. Fuck, he really shouldn't have said that. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Really?" Suigetsu blinks in shock. "Who knew she had it in her?"

Onyx eyes find a violet gaze, pinning the older elf to the spot. "Another word, and I will electrocute you for a full day and night. You hear me, Suigetsu?" Sasuke peels the skin from the rabbits, spearing them roughly and setting them over the low fire to roast. "And you will NOT enjoy it."

Suigetsu gulps and nods slowly. Damn. Sassy could be really scary sometimes!

Smirking, Sasuke turns his gaze to the fire. All was well…all was safe, and soon, their bellies would be full, and their bodies rested for the remainder of the journey ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope you enjoy this chapter because there is a lot of plot development in it.

Chapter 33

"Are we nearly there?" Sasuke was nervous about continuing to push the horses. It was getting colder, bitterly so, and forcing the animals much further would be cruel. Besides, they had been gone over a week now, and had crossed from the kingdom of Thiral, into Miria, and now into the northern reaches beyond the elven kingdoms. He had no idea what lay beyond Miria, so now, he was relying entirely on their guide.

"We're here." Sai smiles as he points to the beautiful snowy mountains. "Though pushing the horses any further tonight seems too cruel." They might have to make camp again.

"I guess we stop, then." Sasuke admires the mountains from afar. They were much more impressive than the ones in his world. Not that he'd seen all the mountains in his old world, but the internet had been a beautiful thing. It was about the only thing that could make Avalon better. "Do you know if there's anything in the immediate area to hunt?"

"There should be some game." Sai nods in acknowledgment. "Not all the creatures live in the high mountains."

"Good." Sasuke dismounts and leads his horse into a copse of sparse trees at the base of one of the mountains. Even the valley was covered in snow. And on the other side, there would be frosty tundra. "Then the two of us will hunt for food tonight." Jugo could set up the camp with Karin and Suigetsu.

Sai nods and follows Sasuke off into the trees. Now, would be the perfect chance to arrange for that accident. They were in dangerous terrain, there were no witnesses…the conditions were perfect. So why was he hesitating?

Removing his bow from his back, Sasuke rubs the wood between the fingers of his left hand. The bow was made of yew, sung from a tree by his mother less than a year after he arrived. It was intricately carved, beautiful to behold. But most importantly, it was strong, infused with magic to make it stronger than any natural wood. "Mind telling me what we should expect in here?" He kept his eyes peeled, nonetheless, his gaze flickering through the trees, watching for the faintest hint of movement.

"One never truly knows what to expect this far north." Sai glances at him. " Be careful." What he should have expected was to be gored by a wild animal or to fall off a cliff, or something equally gruesome. He couldn't bring himself to do it, though, he couldn't bring him to murder this unsuspecting prince.

"Yeah…" Sasuke readjusts himself as the snow crunches and shifts beneath his feet. "Wouldn't want to fall through the snow by accident." There could be cliffs or drop-offs around here, not to mention whatever Avalon's equivalent of arctic wolves or polar bears were. "How large are the animals out here?" Though if he could find some tracks, those would probably tell him what he wanted to know. Maybe he could find some alpine goats out here, if their coats were thick enough.

"They range extensively. Mostly it's fairly small or medium game, but there are a few animals that could crush a grown elf like a bug." Sai smiles pleasantly, despite the turmoil in his heart.

So the size of an elephant, at least. Wonderful… "Well, then let's hope we find something a decent size for dinner, but not so big that it tries to step on us." Death by being crushed was not on Sasuke's bucket list.

Sai chuckles at that image. "Yes, that would be ideal. There are some bison around here, I believe." They fell into that middle range. Big enough to be a problem, but not big enough that they couldn't take them.

Huh, so this world had bison too, good to know. Sasuke raises his bow as they emerge from the trees and onto a plateau. This place really did seem like forest becoming tundra, and the air was so dry here that Sasuke was starting to worry that the skin on his fingers would crack, even with the new pair of rabbit skin gloves on them. It would make drawing his bow very painful. "Well, we'll get a good hide out of it at least." Maybe even big enough for Jugo to use as a coat.

"That's true." Sai nods as he leads Sasuke off to where he knew a herd would be. "Best be careful, lest we trigger a stampede."

Right, a stampede was definitely something to avoid. "Okay, then I suppose quiet is the way to go." Sasuke nocks an arrow, raising the bow as they approach the edge of the plateau. It overlooked another snowy valley, the meltwaters of spring only just beginning to flow.

He couldn't do it. "I'll take the first shot." Sai fires off his own bow and strikes a bison that had wandered away from the herd straight in the heart. "And I really am sorry about this." In a flash, he gets behind Sasuke, grasping his hair, and uses a knife to slash off some of the thick locks at the back of the prince's head. The first step complete, he walks over to the bison, pulling out his sword, and decapitating the now dead beast. "I have to make it look convincing."

He should have killed Sasuke, but he couldn't do it. "Arida." The word for mirage made the head look like Sasuke's and Sai adds the hair. "Orcs can't use magic. They're horrible at telling the difference, but he would know your scent. That's why I needed the hair. If I send this to Danzo, he'll think it's really your head."

Sasuke watches blankly as Sai works magic over the head of the dead animal, making it look like his own. Things were clicking into place, and immediately, his guard went up a few notches, despite the fact that he'd felt no hostile intent from his companion. "You were sent to kill me by the orcs?" It was the only explanation that made sense given the circumstances. "Why didn't you?" He didn't like it, but depending on Sai's answer, Sasuke would radiate enough lightning to fry everything within a mile of them, including the herd of bison who were stampeding away from the two elves.

"I'm not entirely sure of that myself." Sai looks at him with a guilty expression. "I suppose it was because you were so kind to me. So trusting." He shakes his head. "I couldn't do it, but you should kill me either way." Sai pauses. "Whatever death you give me, will be far more merciful than what Danzo will do to me."

Standing perfectly still, Sasuke weighs Sai's words against the ring of truth in his voice. It rang far more true than anything he had ever said before the difference now obvious. "I see." He had truly been naive, to think that he was safe. "So you plan to send him my 'head', and then expect him to kill you when he finds out the truth?"

"You could send one of your guards up ahead if you like." Sai pauses as he considers it. "The orcs know little of what goes on in Thiral. It would give your people time to attack while they celebrated your death." Sai considers it. "He expected me to complete another mission after I was done with you. So he'll be expecting me. Perhaps, I should take the head back."

If the first mission was assassinating him, then the second mission was likely another assassination, or some kind of reconnaissance. If that was the case, then perhaps Sai could be a useful ally, since he seemed to have lost his will to complete his mission. For some reason, Sai just didn't WANT to complete his task. And that intrigued, as much as it alarmed Sasuke.

Walking towards Sai and the severed head that looked eerily like his own, Sasuke withdraws a dagger from his belt and leans down, cutting open his hand and letting blood drip onto the false face, down from the hairline, the corners of the mouth, and one of the eyes, mimicking blood spilled from moral injuries. "Blood smells stronger than hair, it will make it easier to convince them."

He glances at his would-be assassin. "I could grant you the death you seek, it could be over in an instant. But I think you would better serve inside the palace, rather than dead. You're talented, experienced, and despite your mission, seem to know what's honorable and what's not. I could use a friend like you." Still, if Sai moved to hurt him, lightning would kill him in less than half a second at this distance.

He blinks and looks at him in confusion. "You wish to be my friend?" After he had tried to kill Sasuke? That didn't make any sense to him. "I don't understand."

"Well, I can hardly send you off to die after you decided to save my life instead of killing me." Sasuke really didn't want to live with something like that on his conscience. And judging by that aim of his, Sai could shoot with deadly accuracy at two hundred yards, at least. "And it would be a waste to send away someone with your skills. Besides, I like your company, you're not nearly as annoying as Karin and Suigetsu."

"That's pretty bad." He chuckles. "That you would prefer the company of someone who tried to kill you over their bickering." For some reason, the thought struck him as morbidly amusing.

"Except that you didn't try to kill me, and that's the point." Sasuke sheathes his dagger, standing up and making his way over towards the large bison's body. "Knowing that if you went back in failure, you'd be killed, you decided not to carry out your orders. You chose my life, potentially over your own, and certainly over the orders of your superiors." Onyx eyes find a pair as black as coal. "I don't know about where you come from, but where I come from, that means something."

Sai smiles at him pleasantly. "What should we tell the others?" He frowns. "They might not be nearly as forgiving as you." Particularly Jugo, the one who referred to himself as Sasuke's shield.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly, feeling the uneven hair where there's a chunk of it missing. Then, a smirk rises to his face. "That you have piss-poor aim, and that I'll be giving you private archery lessons when we get back. That way, you don't almost get me again."

"Well that's a bit embarrassing." Sai shakes his head in amusement. "But I suppose better than telling them that I nearly killed you."

"Intent under orders is not the same as actually doing it." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the would-be assassin. "Murdering my hair doesn't count as trying to murder me." He slides the body of the bison onto a spare cloak he'd brought, knotting it carefully as he turns it into a makeshift sled. "Now come on, we need to get back to camp." He eyes the severed head that looks so much like him. "And you might want to cover that up. We don't need anyone seeing that until you deliver it."

Sai nods in agreement as he quickly covers the head. "You're right, of course." With that in mind, he swiftly follows Sasuke back to camp, well, as swiftly as one was able, when dragging a half-ton bison behind them.

* * *

It's easily a couple of hours before the two elves make it back to the camp, but when they do, Sasuke tiredly drags the bison carcass over to the fire, before sitting down to skin and gut it. "So, anything interesting happen while we were away?" He raises an eyebrow at Jugo, and a suspiciously silent Karin and Suigetsu.

"I cast a silencing spell on the two of them." Jugo nods his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My Prince, what happened to your hair?"

Well, it's a good thing Sasuke saw this coming. "It turns out that a setting sun and snow make it so that Sai can't aim for shit. Idiot nearly got me while we were out hunting this guy." He motions to the half-skinned bison in front of him. "Got a good catch, though. Might be out here a few more days to see what we can score in the mountains." After all, Sasuke wanted a big prize to drag home to his family, something exciting and exotic.

Suigetsu seemed to be snickering at that story, it was hard to tell with that silencing spell on, though. "Ouch. Sai, you really need archery lessons." Jugo smiles at him kindly as Sai feigns sheepishness.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he can aim a bow properly for next time." Sasuke shrugs, pulling the knife away from the carcass and setting it in his lap as his cleaner hand moves up to the braids tied back behind his head, undoing them and letting them fall to the sides of his face, exposing the damage. "Sai, you fix that…" He points to the mess of raven locks. "And I'll finish skinning our catch." It was days like this that Sasuke wondered how elves like Itachi ever got their hair so long, it seemed that there were hazards to it everywhere.

Sai nods as he produces a knife and begins fixing Sasuke's hair. "Sorry about that. I'll do my best." He had always worn his hair short, but he could appreciate longer hair when it was well kept, and well…Sasuke's had certainly been that.

"It's fine, it'll grow back." Sasuke's fingers work the bison's skin from the muscles, exposing the deep red flesh. It would cook well being turned over the fire. And Jugo had a habit of carrying herbs with him, so it would taste good at least. Though the feel of a blade close to his head yanks Sasuke back to the present. "Just try not to do that again. And leave the braids and the front alone, they're fine as is." It was going to be annoying explaining this to his mother. Maybe he could come up with a good story for her.

"Of course, My Prince." Sai continues his diligent work. "Though, I'm certain that the princess loves you for more than just your hair."

A vicious burn races through Sasuke's ears. "And you're bringing up Hinata because…?" There was no question what princess Sai was referring to, Sasuke just didn't feel like that was an appropriate comment to make. After all, he knew a much more important factor regarding why Hinata liked him so much. One that he really didn't want to discuss, even with his friends. Even if Hinata was discussing it with Aladel's court ladies.

He smiles at the young prince. "Well you don't strike me as a vain elf." Sai nods as his fingers work through the thick locks, dropping them one by one to the ground. "Unless it is for your intended, perhaps."

Sasuke clicks his tongue as he finishes cutting away most of the skin, turning to cutting out large strips of the meat to hand to Jugo. "Well, whenever you finally find a lover, you'll probably be a little vain for her."

"Perhaps." Sai concedes, but he doubted that was too likely. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

"Well, someone perfect for you could get dropped out of the sky." It's kind of what happened to him and Hinata, so it's not like it was impossible. "But you've got time. With your magic, you'll probably live to be at least seven or eight hundred, maybe more." Sasuke tilts his head slightly, the back feeling a lot lighter now. "Almost done?"

Sai chuckles at the thought as he lops off the last of the spikes. "Well that seems unlikely, but I appreciate the sentiment." He pauses and nods, satisfied as he lowers his knife. "You should be presentable now."

"Good." Though Sasuke would have to tie his braids back once he washed his hands. Maybe he could just bathe later, find a hot spring or something warmer than the ice cold rivers around here. "I don't suppose there's any place to wash around here that won't freeze the royal jewels solid?"

"There are hot springs, if you'd like to protect your jewels." Sai laughs quietly.

Sasuke glares sourly at Sai, not appreciating the artist's tone. "Those sound nice. Lead the way, then, we can wash up before dinner." Sasuke hands the last of the meat over to Jugo, wiping his hands and bloodied knife on a cloth as he stands. "The food will probably take a while, anyway."

Sai nods and leads Sasuke away from the camp and into the trees. "I've always adored the hot springs in this area." Well actually, he adored hot springs in general. So perhaps that wasn't surprising.

"Good to know." Sasuke looks around as the landscape begins to change again and the air slowly grows heavy and warm with moisture. It seemed rather localized, unlike the usually dry, frigid air they'd had to contend with thus far. "We're not going to find any monkeys bathing in them, are we?"

"I don't think so." At least, he'd never seen any. "Besides, I"m sure that any animals would be far more interested in staying warm than bothering us."

"Exactly my point." Sasuke blinks at the sight of the pools of hot water, little wisps of steam swirling like white clouds into the air. They really did remind him of the hot springs back in Hokkaido. "Where I come from, the monkeys who live in the mountains like to keep warm, using the hot springs. People visiting the area like to take photos…well, make pictures of them." Right,Sai was an elf, which meant that Sasuke had to measure his words carefully in order to not confuse him.

He tilts his head at this. "So you like these monkeys?" Sai quickly disrobes in a rather discrete fashion and gets into the water. "Well I can't blame them either way for wanting to get warm in a place like this."

Sasuke slowly pulls his clothes off, being careful not to get the leather belts and armor wet, or the rabbit furs sewn in to protect against the cold. "I wouldn't blame them either, I just don't like it when they get excited and start screeching." It didn't happen often, since the macaques were usually pretty mellow, but Sasuke could remember one particularly bad headache induced by monkeys as he slips into the water.

"Yes, screeching can be rather unpleasant." Sai sighs in relief upon feeling the hot water surround his skin. "Rather tempting to just stay here until I wrinkle like a prune."

"Definitely tempting…" Sasuke leans his head back against the smooth stones, closing his eyes. The warmth of the water helped in relaxing his muscles, which were hard and sore from many days of riding. "They're as nice as the baths in the palace." And that was saying something because the palace baths were incredible, large and warm, and with places for lounging in the water in whatever position relaxed you the most.

Sai nods. He had seen the palace baths. "That's certainly true and nothing to sneeze at." The other elf chuckles at the thought. "Those palace baths are rather impressive."

"Mhm…" Thoughts swirl in and out of Sasuke's head like leaves in a pond, trickling down a little stream. "Hey…can I ask you a question?"

"Well I believe you just did." The artist smiles pleasantly. "But you may ask another."

Sasuke glares at Sai sourly, the image ruined by the water tamping down his hair. He silently curses the wet cat comparison that his family has made on more than one occasion. "Why do the orcs want me dead, anyway?"

"The orcs hate most elves." Sai shrugs as if Sasuke was acting why wolves hunted deer. "You're mostly a convenient catalyst though." It wasn't really anything personal. "They're hoping that if you two die, your kingdoms will turn on each other and they'll be able to take over whatever is left easily."

…Two?" Sasuke's blood runs cold, despite the warm water. "What do you mean by two?" Was it what was supposed to be Sai's other mission?

He shakes his head and looks at Sasuke with a guilty expression. "I don't believe you really want the answer to that question, but I suspect that you already know it." Sai sighs heavily. "The princess is safe for now."

Hinata…they wanted Hinata dead…and like hell was Sasuke going to let that happen. "Why us?" That's the part that didn't make sense. "If they want a war, it would be more effective to kill Itachi and Neji, they're the ones expected to take the thrones." After all, they'd been groomed for it, and even if Hinata was Hiashi's daughter, she was way to young to consider giving the throne to, at least for another century or so.

"You're both younger." Sai shrugs and pauses. "Easier targets and the fact you're in love just makes it all the more likely to play on their sentimentality."

"Of course…" Sasuke's fists clench a moment, before he sighs and shakes his head. "And here I thought that damn book was supposed to make us happy, not try and get us killed."

"Seekers are...in a unique position." Sai pauses as though not sure how to discuss it. "They have the chance to achieve their ultimate happiness or their ultimate sorrow." One just had to play their hand carefully.

That's what the book had said, or whoever was controlling it, when he passed from Earth to Avalon. "You know about Seekers?" As far as Sasuke could tell, it was something of a secret. No one ever talked about it, not even his family.

"Most people don't." Sai knew that he was treading on dangerous ground. "The orc who took me in does though. that's how I know."

Oh, well that wasn't much help, but maybe Sasuke could pick the older elf's brain about it. "Okay, since I can't ask him…can I ask you what you know about them?" He felt so woefully ignorant about whatever it is that he'd been called. A Seeker. What did that really mean?

The other elf nods. "Well I'm hardly an expert, but I know more than most." He supposed. Honestly, he doubted Danzo even truly understood the type of magics and forces that were in play when it came to Seekers.

Sasuke snorts. "More than most doesn't seem to be hard, as far as I can tell, no one knows what a Seeker is. Just you, the orc you talked about, and whoever called me through that book. What gives? Are we really that rare?"

"From what I gather, there are probably hundreds of Seekers at any given moment." Sai wasn't sure how to explain this. "It's just exceptionally rare that they go to the same realm, let alone at the same time like you and your princess."

So yes and no, that was good to know. "Is there anything special about us? I mean, apart from the fact that we come from other worlds?" Sasuke didn't really get why they would have their own title, if that wasn't the case.

"Seekers have powerful magic." Sai nods. "I can't say for certain, but I think every Seeker's magic is probably different."

"Magic?" Sasuke considers it for a moment. It would explain why he was learning magic so quickly, not to mention surprising even Itachi with how much latent power he had. "Do you have any idea why?"

"I'm afraid not." Sai shakes his head. "Kaguya might know though." That's right. He should warn Sasuke. "Best warn your princess to stay away from that one. Kaguya, I mean."

"Hiashi's adviser?" Sasuke had seen the ancient woman around, not that she looked more than thirty-five. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Well I don't' know the specifics." Sai was pretty sure that he didn't want to either. "She has been working with the Orc King though. She is the one that originally asked for your assassination."

And she was that close to Hinata!? Sasuke grits his teeth. "Is there any indication that she'll try to kill Hinata herself?" If there was, Sasuke would march into Aladel and end her before she got the chance.

"I doubt it." Sai shakes his head. "If she thought she could get away with such a thing, she wouldn't need to ally herself with the Orc King."

Sasuke twitches, before forcing himself to relax a little and approach things logically. He couldn't let himself be ruled by his emotions if Hinata's life was on the line. "Fine, but Hiashi WILL hear about this." And then he would convince the king to let Hinata come for a much longer visit. She wasn't safe in Aelithya's court as long as that woman was around.

"I anticipated as much." Sai nods in agreement. "Kaguya claims to have been in charge of that book that sent you here once." Though he didn't understand what she meant by that exactly. "She isn't anymore, but I heard her mention it to Orc King."

Sasuke's mind begins to race. Kaguya once controlled the book? And now she wanted him and Hinata dead? Were they some kind of threat to her? But why…? At her age, what could she possibly have to fear except death by old age? "If that's so…then why does she hate us?"

Sai shakes his head at that. "That part, I'm afraid I can not tell you." He looks at Sasuke apologetically.

"I see…" It was frustrating, the mystery and danger only deepening. And it made Sasuke's hair stand on end. He'd have to talk to Itachi about all of this when they got back. "If there's no immediate danger, then you should deliver the fake head while the rest of us go hunting, and then meet up with us so that we can head back to Sindaron. Then I'll get in contact with Hinata and Hiashi, and I'll get Itachi in on this." Best not to involve too many people, though, otherwise they would be risking intelligence leaks.

"Of course." Sai smiles at him as he gets out of the water. "I shall do as you ask."

Sasuke looks away pointedly as Sai gets out of the water. "And I'll try not to get trampled while you're gone. Jugo will make sure I stay safe." The giant elf was almost obsessive about it, really.

The artist found himself laughing about that. "Yes, if Jugo can't keep you safe, no one can." He quickly dresses and heads back off towards the camp.

Shaking his head, Sasuke waits until he is completely alone to leave the hot spring, drying himself with magic before dressing again. As he ties his braids back again, he feels the soft, two inch tousled locks. Well, at least this way, it would raise less eyebrows. And he could come up with something to tell his mother.

His mother, his father, his brother… All he wanted was a family. That's it. Well, he got his wish, along with a boatload of conspiracies, an attempted assassination, an ancient elf who hated his guts, and an orc king who wanted him dead. Why couldn't things be simple?


	34. Chapter 34

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The Uchihas are at their wits' end in this one due to Sasuke's knack for getting into dangerous situations and obviously, this is fiction. So none of the hunting scenes actually happened and since it wasn't any of the main characters, I didn't feel a warning was necessary. This chapter has a bit of every thing really, even Hinata plotting her "revenge." Anyway, we do hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 34

Raising his bow to eye level, Sasuke levels the arrow at the biggest stag he's ever seen. Easily twice the size of any full grown elk in Thiral, its antlers span at least six feet, twisting and turning like a beautiful tangle of branches. And…the animal was dumb. Just to make sure, Sasuke had reached out to it with his mind earlier, scaring it off and prompting a chase until it finally calmed, but no response, like what he would get from a pegasus or unicorn.

So, that made it fair game, and it would definitely feed them the whole way back, not to mention, the antlers would make great handles and inlays for weapons, and the hide would make for a beautiful coat for Hinata. The only thing that separated Sasuke fro that prize was one thing, hitting the animal just right. And despite the story he'd told the others, it was clear that Sai was as good, if not a better shot than he was. And Sasuke wasn't sure if he could make the shot from this distance. But Sai was not here, and this was Sasuke's catch, anyway. He couldn't let anyone else shoot it for him.

Breathing deeply, he closes one eye, focusing on the stag's right eye. If he could stick the arrow there, the death would be instantaneous. It would be merciful, quick, and eliminate the need later to clean blood from the soft-looking fur. And with that he releases the arrow.

The stag seemed to believe it was safe now. It couldn't see Sasuke, so it was quietly grazing. The arrow struck true, striking the beast in the eye and it falls over, death was swift. So swift that it didn't appear to know what had hit it as it falls over. Landing on the ground with a loud THUD.

A wide smile crosses Sasuke's face as he vaults over the rock that had provided him with shelter. His feet carry him quickly the hundred yards towards his prize. The heavy footsteps behind him tell Sasuke that Jugo is following closely, as expected, as he closes the distance and kneels next to the beautiful animal. "That has to have been my best shot yet!" All of those hours practicing were really paying off.

"Yes, it definitely was." Jugo smiles and shakes his head. "It was a good kill. Though this one is going to take awhile to prepare." He chuckles.

"I know but we have time until Sai gets back to prepare the skin and cook the meat." And they could dry some of the meat to carry with them on the way back. Plus, Karin knew some spells for preserving meat, something that the hunters of the wild tribes often used for their catches. Sasuke found it to be a very useful spell, and one that he should probably learn sooner, rather than later.

Jugo nods and helps Sasuke take the giant kill back to the camp site. It was slow going, but the giant elf had more than his fair share of strength. It was unnatural, really. "We got a big one!" He pauses and clarifies. "Well the prince did. It was a magnificent shot."

Karin rolls her eyes, whacking Suigetsu on the head for starting yet another of their arguments, which she was just in the process of ending. "That's great, Jugo." Then, she lays eyes on the beast. "The hell!? How did you manage to find one of those!?" She hadn't seen a white stag since she was a little girl!

Sasuke blinks, dread slowly filling him. Had he done something he wasn't supposed to? Was this a special magical creature after all? Had he royally fucked up?

Suigetsu whines and glares at Karin. "Stop being so bitchy." The insults from Sasuke's world were so much fun than the insults from theirs. He turns his attention to Sasuke. "It's cool. it ain't magical." He grins at the panicking prince. "Just really big and pretty."

"Shut up!" Karin decks Suigetsu a second time, turning to Sasuke. "Don't look so worried, you didn't kill a magical creature. Well, not an intelligent one, at least." She pushes the idiot next to her over, ruffling her clothes as she approaches the catch and runs her fingers along the soft hide. "They're considered to be good omens, and successfully hunting one is supposed to bring you luck. If you believe such things, anyway. If you make the antlers into weapons, and the fur into clothes, they're supposed to grant you protection from the wilds."

Suigetsu gives her a dirty look. "You really need to get laid, like Sassy says." Sheesh! Why was she always smacking him anyway! "You should be fine, Sasuke. Don't worry." He glances reassuringly at his friend as Jugo just shakes his head at all the antics.

"So that's it…" Sasuke's panic subsides, and a small surge of pride envelops him. "Well, good. Even if it's probably bogus, it's nice to know that I haven't cursed myself or anything."

As Karin tackles Suigetsu furiously, Sasuke shakes his head and helps Jugo put the stag down next to the fire. His knife is out in a flash, but he goes slowly as he begins to skin the beast, being careful not to poke a single hole in the beautiful hide. "Hey Jugo do you have that tanned bear stomach with you?" It was the tanned skin of a giant bear's stomach, strong enough to make stew in, as long as they used hot rocks to heat the water instead of hanging it over a fire.

"OWE, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Speaking of stomachs, Suigetus had just gotten kicked in his eyes. "What is your damn problem?!" She was psychotic!

Jugo nods, completely ignoring Suigetsu's agony. "Yes, I do." He gets out the stomach. Such things didn't phase him now, he was used to Karin's and Suigetsu's strange courtship displays by now.

"Good, get it filled. I'll put the stones in the fire and get some of the meat cut up for a stew. If you have any herbs kicking around, those will help. We'll dry whatever meat doesn't go in the stew." After all, Sasuke intended on staying put until Sai got back, and that could take a few more days. It was best to have a few good meals before then, just in case.

"Of course, My Prince." Jugo nods as he sets about doing exactly that. "They'll likely be going at it for awhile longer."

"Did they finally hook up during the spring festival, or are we going to have to wait another year?" Or another decade, maybe a century. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how long those two had been dancing around each other, but it was since at least before he first arrived in this world.

Jugo didn't know, but he shakes his head. "I don't think so." He pauses as though unsure if he was being rude or not. "If they had though, I suspect they would be less...irritable?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he pokes at the rocks in the fire, using a large, flatter rock to transfer them into the large bag of water, spread out on a rocky frame. The water steams and bubbles as the cherry red rocks fall into the cold water. "Those two should just find a tree and have at it. Maybe it'll finally calm them down a little if they both start actually getting laid."

"I can't disagree, and I believe that's what Suigetsu was suggesting." The gentle giant laughs.

The prince shoots his guard a flat stare. "I know, which is why Suigetsu should take it upon himself to make that happen. At the very least, it would get them out of our hair for a while." His fingers work carefully around the meat, cutting, then pounding the meat with the pommel of the knife. And as the fabric pot comes to a boil, he starts dropping meat in by the handful.

Jugo helps him with the meal preparations. "I agree." What more was there to be said. "But you know how stubborn they are." They had to be the two most stubborn elves in all of Avalon.

* * *

It took Sai several days to get back to the orcish city. He finally did though. "I need to speak with King Danzo at once." He gestures towards the large sack he was carrying. "It is a matter of grave importance!"

"Right…" The orc at the gate, an ugly thing with a face only a mother could love, or maybe not, it was just that ugly, opens the gates of the citadel, recognizing Sai as the king's best assassin. "G'on in."

He nods and heads inside, making his way through the twisting corridors to the throne room. "Your Majesty?" He bows before the old orc seated on the throne of bones. "I believe, I have news that you will find most fortunate."

Danzo eyes the sack in the elf's arms curiously, sniffing the air and detecting the scent of blood, elven blood. "And just what news would I find fortunate?" It did not smell like Sai's blood, which begged a single question. Whose was it?

"I've done it." He opens the sack revealing 'Sasuke's head'. It should do the job nicely. "Now, there is only the princess left. Don't worry, I made it look as though his body was trampled upon and torn apart by a herd of stampeding bison." He pauses. "They will suspect nothing."

The king raises an eyebrow at the sight of pale skin and dark hair, the head of the youngest prince, the more dangerous of the two Seekers. "Trampled by a herd of bison? Creative and inspired." And clearly what they would expect to be an accident. He beckons Sai closer. "Bring me the boy's head."

He nods and approaches him, handing him the head. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Sai bows as he hands it to him. "I am glad you are pleased."

Danzo grabs the severed head by its thick, dark hair, examining it. He'd never seen the boy, but he'd seen Uchihas before, and he certainly looked like one. He also smelled like bison, lending credibility to the story concerning the Seeker being ripped apart by a stampeding herd. Good, though it was rather impressive that the head survived in such a state. "You have done well, Sai. It seems that patience truly is essential in dealing with these Seekers." He looks to the young elf before him. "And you have plans to deal with the girl just as delicately?"

"I have several possibilities." Sai nods at him. "Though it's a matter of opportunity, of course. The fact that she'll be grieving should make her an easier target."

"Yes…a grieving princess…" Danzo smirks cruelly. "Go then. I await your next report. And I hope that in it, you tell me of the Hyuga Princess' passing."

Sai nods to him in acknowledgment. "I pray that is the case as well, Your Majesty." He bows and quickly takes his leave, not wanting to push his luck. After all, he'd just deceived and betrayed the king. It was best to be long gone by the time the old fool figured it out.

* * *

Hinata blinks and looks at Neji as if he had grown another head. "He's finally free to come and go as he pleases and the first thing he does is go on a hunting trip to the elven version of Alaska?!" Not that Neji would know what Alaska was, but it was the principle of the thing.

Neji frowns, not quite understanding his cousin's confusion. "I'm not entirely sure what this Alaska is, however I take it that it is cold and inhospitable terrain where there are many dangerous animals that can be hunted?"

"Yes, that's accurate enough." She couldn't believe this. "Honestly, a hunting trip!" The only thing he should be hunting was her lingerie on their way to one of their beds! "Men!" She blinks and looks at Neji apologetically. "Well, you know what I mean." Unbelievable!

The young lord shifts self-consciously. "Hunting is an enjoyable pastime for those who wish to practice their skills in the wilds, rather than within the safety of the elven cities." He himself rather enjoyed the occasional hunt. The thought of the prince and his friends hunting in the lands to the north made his blood boil a little, wishing that he could be there as well. "And there is likely to be good hunting in the north, perhaps he will bring you back the pelt of one of his catches as a new gown, or perhaps scarves."

She shakes her head. "I know that many enjoy hunting and that Sasuke is good at it, but I would rather have him with me...rather than chasing after unlucky animals." The princess sighs. "I should tan his hide instead."

He couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke, Neji's cousin was rather vexed by the antics of her betrothed. "I'm certain that he is fine. Were I confined to my chambers for so long, I too would be rather restless. Certainly after their spring festivals. I doubt that he was allowed to participate."

"Yes, that's probably it." Hinata shakes her head. "I know he'll return in one piece, which is why I should speak to Kurenai about those vines of hers." She adored the lasso, but perhaps other measures were necessary. Sasuke was coming to expect the lasso.

Neji gulps. Hinata's old teacher was, to his knowledge, living a very happy life in the capital of Thiral, snuggled up to the High Prince. In fact, the last he'd heard of it, the two were planning to be married sometime in the near future. Whether near future means months, years or decades, he wasn't entirely sure, but the promise was there. The future queen had been chosen. Still, perhaps he could put his cousin's mind at ease. "We have not been to Thiral in nearly two moons. Perhaps paying a visit to Sindaron might help to put your mind at ease?"

"It's best to stay here." Hinata nods. "I know Sasuke. He's going to come here after his hunting trip." Probably try to butter her up with a fur coat or something of that nature. "And if he doesn't, then we'll go to Thiral."

While he wasn't so sure about Sasuke's course of action, Neji thought it wise not to argue. "Very well, then. Please inform me if and when you wish to leave." After all, he supposed that there was a chance that Sasuke would come here without at least checking in at his home, but he doubted it.

She nods. "I shall be sure to do so." Hinata shakes her head. "I still can't believe that of all the things he could have done, he chose to go hunting."

Neji shrugs. "He is an elf of the forest. I would find a desire not to go hunting to be more worthy of worry than his desire to go."

"I suppose." Clearly, she wasn't getting anywhere with Neji. "It should give me more than enough time to fashion my gift for him when he returns." A leash. that's what she was going to give him. That way he couldn't charge into more dangerous situations like nearly getting executed or running off to chase after likely dangerous game!

Uh oh. Neji wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know just what was going through his cousin's head at this moment. What he did know was that Sasuke was going to be one very uncomfortable prince sometime in the near future. "…Very good, Your Highness."

"Maybe, I'll make it out of dragon hide." That should be a strong enough material for Hinata's needs. "Do we have dragon hide, Neji?"

Neji sweatdrops. "Ah…no…dragon's hide is a rather rare material, and there are very few dragons left in Avalon. We have magically infused unicorn silk, griffin hide, the stone-like skin of mountain giants, and giant eagle feathers, oak fibers sung from the ancient trees, and the collected stray hair of water nymphs."

That was all very exotic. "Which one would you say is the strongest material? The least likely to tear?" Sasuke was strong and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"That depends entirely on the properties of what you will be applying it to." Neji crosses his arms. "For example, the hair of water nymphs may resist fire, however, it cannot contain lightning, rather, it conducts it. Unicorn silk is stronger, however, easily burned. Griffin hide is strong, however it can be rough if not treated properly, expanding and flexing when wet. And the skin of mountain giants is excellent for restraints, though will likely injure whomever or whatever it is used upon."

Griffin and mountain giant was out then. "Maybe, unicorn hair would be best then." And it was rather poetic.

Neji nods. "There are other materials that may be used, provided that you are willing to invest the time and magic into them in order to enchant them. It is possible to apply properties of strength, and resistance to the elements to even the softest and most fragile of materials." Though it was rather worrying to imagine just what she would want with unicorn hair. "Might I ask what it is you plan on making?"

"Oh...just a present for Sasuke." She smiles sweetly. "A token of my affection."

"A…token?" Neji glances at the braid around his cousin's neck. "I see. I suppose that such a gesture would be appropriate. The servants should be able to fetch you whatever it is that you require from the palace stores. Unicorn hair is rare, but not impossible to replenish, you may use it if that is what you desire."

Well if he thought she was making a necklace, Hinata would just allow him to continue believing that. "Perfect. That's perfect." She smiles at him. "Thank you." He wasn't entirely wrong.

He nods, looking her over once more. "Then I wish you luck in your pursuits, and I expect that we will be seeing His Highness soon." One way or another.

* * *

The party of five ride back through the gates of Sindaron, weighed down by the pelts and hides of the many animals they hunted for food and prize between Sindaron and the northern mountains. There would be more than enough furs to make an entire winter wardrobe fit for a king. But that was not Sasuke's primary concern as they ride into the palace courtyard.

He glances back at his companions from under the hood that concealed his face. "Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, you three stable the horses and get the furs up to my chambers, we can work on them in there. Sai, you come with me, I need to see Itachi." And there was information that the High Prince needed to have before anyone announced Sasuke's return. "And remember, no one is to know that I'm here."

The members of Taka nod and swiftly leave to do as their prince bid them too. "Of course." Sai nods at Sasuke in acknowledgment as the two of them depart together to see the High Prince.

As expected, when Sasuke scales the wall of the library, being careful to remain out of sight, Itachi is there in the library, his fiancee thankfully absent. "Itachi, good…you and I need to talk, now."

"What's wrong?" He blinks. "You can't possibly be breaking up with me." Sasuke had told him once that phrase was something humans said before a breakup. "I'm your brother."

Sasuke slams his palm to his face and groans. "Itachi…it's nothing like that." He glances at Sai, his face tightening in anxiety as he ruffles his hair. "Just try not to freak out, especially at Sai when I tell you what happened on our hunting trip. None of this is his fault, in fact, I guess you could say he saved my life."

Itachi blinks. Suddenly he could feel the familiar sensation of dread forming in his stomach. "Did you nearly get yourself killed again?" Sasuke really had to stop doing that. "Because that is a very bad habit of yours."

"Not…exactly…" Sasuke looks to Sai helplessly. "But the king of the orcs…may want me and Hinata dead, and sent Sai as the assassin."

"...Thank goodness that I soundproofed this library." Itachi smacks his forehead. "I'm rather tempted to scream now." Why did it always have to be his foolish little brother who got into these situations?

Itachi was…taking this a lot better than Sasuke expected. He hadn't tried to attack Sai. Good. "Which is why Sai delivered a bison's severed head to the king, disguised as mine. We used my hair and my blood to make the scent more convincing. So, for all the orcs know…I got trampled and torn apart by a herd of stampeding bison. And I made sure that no one saw my face as we returned to the palace."

Itachi gapes at him. "You aren't seriously going to pretend to the entire court that you're dead?!" This was...the height of foolishness. Sasuke had really outdone himself.

"There's more." Sasuke's expression grows deadly serious. "Hiashi's adviser, Kaguya…she's made an alliance with the orc king, she's the one who gave Sai the orders to kill me and Hinata. They want to set off a war between Aladel and Thiral, using our deaths as catalysts."

"Wonderful..." Itachi barely refrains from falling on his ass. "What are we going to do about the fact Danzo believes you to be dead?"

"Let him believe it, for now at least." Sasuke shrugs. "And we also have to get Hinata out of Kaguya's reach. And Sai definitely can't leave. If Danzo finds out that he chose my life over his mission, and then that he was deceived on top of that, he'll kill Sai." And then, of course, there was what Sai told him about Seekers. He would have to research that later.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you planning on doing about our parents?!" He couldn't seriously be planning to make the king and queen believe he was dead! "We'll get your princess out of their reach. Kaguya has had access to Hinata for months and never made a serious attempt on her life. At present, we have time to move her."

Sasuke winces. "Well…I was thinking that we could tell our parents, but…they're going to have to pretend to be grieving, at least. And then there's Hinata…she's going to have to pretend as well." He nods at Sai. "Tell Itachi what the supposed plan is, the one you told to Danzo."

"I told Danzo that I would head to the other capital and assassinate the princess." Sai looks at his feet, obviously feeling rather guilty. "While she was grieving."

A simplistic way of putting it, but Sasuke supposed there wasn't much more to it. "Kaguya will expect Hinata to receive the news and start grieving soon. If, instead of killing her, Sai brings her here, it would keep her safe until we can find a way to deal with Danzo. Or if we could fake her death, it would keep us both safe, and make Kaguya and Danzo lower their guard."

"We will simply smuggle her here, with Hiashi's knowledge." Itachi shakes his head. "If you think that man has an issue with you now, I dare you to try your plan of faking her death and for him to find out later." Being grounded for half a year would be the least of his worries.

Sasuke scowls at the thought of Hiashi. "Well we'd let him and Neji in on it, duh. But fine, I guess we could just sneak her out. But then Kaguya and Danzo will still be waiting for their results. Do you have a brilliant plan to deal with that?"

"You want to have the entire nation in mourning and then suddenly bring her back to life?" Sasuke was well beyond the point of playing with fire here! Was Itachi the only one who saw it!? "As a last resort if we must. Sai can send him word saying she's under heavy guard and he needs more time, when Danzo presses."

Throwing up his hands, Sasuke sits down on the nearest table. "Fine, if you think that'll work! Just remember, it's not you that has a crazy ancient elf and the king of the orcs trying to assassinate them." His brother could come up with all the plans, then. "You two can figure out how to stop Danzo and Kaguya from killing off this world's Seeker population."

"I'm rather tempted to put a silencing spell on you." Itachi glares at Sasuke. "Must you ALWAYS jump to the solution that doles out the greatest amount of emotional pain possible?" His glare didn't lessen. "Very well. We will do it your way. You may deal with the fallout."

"Tch, if it's really that bad, then you come up with something this time. I put in my two cents." Sasuke was getting really annoyed with all of these damn judgments. If Itachi thought he could do better, let him try. "Just don't actually get Hinata killed."

"No. Go ahead. Clearly, you're far above us mere mortals." The other elf was unbelievable. "I'm quite certain that pretending she's dead will work out beautifully." Like hell did Itachi see this going well, this was a disaster in the making, and his foolish little brother was determined to walk right into it.

Sai watches the argument with growing alarm. "Perhaps, it would be best to inform Hinata and Hiashi of the situation and go from there." He was starting to worry that this might actually come to blows.

Sasuke pouts, crossing his arms and clamping his mouth shut. Whatever they did about Hinata, it didn't change one simple fact. For all Danzo knew, he was dead. That much couldn't change, unless they wanted to put a target not only on the back of Sasuke's head, but on Sai's as well.

Itachi sighs and shakes head. "Very well, that's an agreeable solution for now." He didn't like this at all. There was a very good chance that someone was going to wind up dead, no matter what they did.

"Anyway…" Sasuke sighs, shaking his head. "How do we tell our parents that I was supposedly trampled by a herd of bison, and my head delivered to the king of the orcs as proof of an assassination, while I'm standing right in front of them?"

"I shall speak with them." He shakes his head. "This situation calls for tact." Something his foolish little brother clearly didn't have.

"Alright, well you can go ahead with your tact." Sasuke slides off the desk and heads for the window. "Taka and I have a pile of furs to deal with, and I want to make Hinata a nice coat for the winter. You two can handle the plotting and planning."

Unbelievable. Sasuke was actually acting as if HE was the unreasonable one! "I'm so glad to see you have your priorities straight." Itachi shakes his head. "Very well then."

Sasuke disappears through the window, leaving Sai and the High Prince alone. "…My apologies, Your Highness. I seem to have created a difficult situation for you."

"You returned my brother to me, despite the fact you were assigned to kill him." Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "Our family owes you a great debt." He watches the place where Sasuke had left. "That doesn't make him any less foolish though."

"He is…very trusting, even at the moment when I approached him from behind with a blade." It had been astonishing, really, that Sasuke had been so calm, when Sai's mission had been to kill him.

Itachi shakes his head again. "Sasuke is truly one of a kind." He had to give him that much.

"Yes…he most certainly is." The prince was a riddle that Sai doubted he would ever solve. "I am sorry about his hair, but the deception worked. We have time, now." He could only hope that it would be time enough to extract the princess and keep both Seekers safe from Danzo and Kaguya's machinations.

"His hair will grow back." Itachi sighs as his mind races. "His head would not."

The comment makes Sai chuckle. "Yes, he said much the same. It seems that in some things, the two of you do rather think alike."

"Well he is my brother." Itachi was trying his best to remain standing. The room was spinning. "I should hope that I would have some sort of good influence on him, but apparently not enough." He had a habit of nearly getting himself killed.

"Would you like for me to watch over him?" Sai had been offered a place here by Sasuke, after all, it would not be strange for him to stay, in light of that.

"It seems you have already decided to do that anyway." Itachi shrugs. Sai was the least of his worries at the moment. "So I will not say no."

"Very well." Sai bows to the prince. "Then I leave the king and queen to you." Following Sasuke's lead, Sai disappears through the window, leaving Itachi alone in the library to decide just how to inform the royal parents.

* * *

Fugaku paces the throne room, worry gnawing at him. Sasuke was supposed to have returned by now, and yet, he hadn't come to see his own parents! What if something had happened? That boy was far too reckless, he never should have allowed the hunting trip. Something could have happened! Sasuke could have been hurt! He never should have let his child out of the palace. He should have kept him here, under guard,where he would be safe.

Itachi sighs as he walks into the throne room to speak with his father and mother. "I know that you are anxious, but Sasuke has returned, and it is…a long story. He's unharmed though." For now. "You're both going to want to sit down."

Fugaku's pacing stops in an instant, dread flooding through his veins. Nevertheless, he does as he is bid and sits on his throne next to his wife. "And the bad news?" Because clearly, Sasuke returning unharmed was the good news.

Mikoto's eyes fill with worry. Generally, when someone told you to sit down before delivering news, it was not a good sign.

The king regards his eldest son. "What sort of trouble has Sasuke mired himself in this time? And it had better not involve any severed heads!"

"It seems that the orc king hired an assassin to kill Sasuke." There was no easy way to break this news. "The attempt was unsuccessful as the would-be assassin is now our ally." He pauses and adds. "Danzo believes that Sasuke is dead though and he's under the mistaken impression that the assassin is going to target Hinata next." Another pause. "And Kaguya is working with Danzo." He decides not to comment on the severed head issue. It was after all, a bison's head.

Fugaku prided himself on being able to read people rather well, and the expression on Itachi's face told him something rather important missing from his explanation of events. "There was a severed head involved, wasn't there…"

"Father, that's not the issue." Itachi shakes his head. "It was only a bison's head. It's a long story."

Of course there was a severed head involved, as if the scare half a year ago wasn't enough. The king places his hand on top of that of his wife and leans back in his throne. "Then I suggest that you tell it, so that we might take appropriate measures."

"Sai was the would be assassin. He killed a bison and enchanted the head to look like Sasuke's. They used a small sample of Sasuke's blood and some of his hair to make it more convincing with his scent." Itachi nods as he tries to soften the grisly details as much as possible. "He delivered the fake head to Danzo and thus the orc king believes Sasuke dead."

Fugaku lowers his head, sighing as a headache begins to form. "I see. Then Sasuke has gotten himself entrenched in an even deeper plot than I believed." First a near-execution, and now attempted assassinations. "I assume, then, that it would be inadvisable to allow Sasuke to be seen, else the orc would know that his assassin was not successful?"

Itachi wasn't even a hundred, but he already felt older than Kaguya. "Yes, father." He nods as Mikoto sighs, looking as wary as he felt. "That's accurate."

"I see…" Now there was a decision on what to do. Either they could hide Sasuke's 'death' from the court, or they could proclaim it, and reverse the declaration later when all was safe. Sometimes, despite loving the boy, Fugaku really wanted to strangle him. "Is Sasuke planning on having the court told a lie, so that all may grieve, or for it to be kept a secret, and for us to 'grieve' privately?"

"He wanted the court to know it originally, but has left the decision up to myself and Sai." Itachi rolls his eyes at this. "He never considers the fallout of his actions after the immediate problem is solved."

"It is my hope that he will grow out of such reckless behavior. Though I see that it will not happen for some decades, at least." Fugaku rubs his temples to ward off the headache. It was, however, futile. "It appears that you and this Sai have the measure of the situation, and plan to handle it covertly. Thus, I will leave the matter in your hands. You may, however, request aid whenever you need it and without question." Stars knew that this was going to end badly one way or another.

Mikoto shakes her head. "I'm going to have to teach Hinata something stronger than the lasso." This was beyond the water lasso! "That boy!" The queen had absolutely no idea what she was going to do with her wayward son!

"Yes, it seems that you will." Fugaku waves his hand and rises to his feet. "You may go Itachi. If there are further details, perhaps it would be best to write them for me. I do not know just how much of Sasuke's antics I can take in a single day, but I believe I am reaching my threshold. Come, Mikoto, let us retire for the evening."

"Of course, Father." Itachi could certainly sympathize with that feeling. "I shall be sure to do so." And with that, he makes a swift exit.

Mikoto shakes her head. "My head is spinning, My Love." The queen leans against him for support. "I'm beginning to wonder, if Sasuke is trying to make us die of fright."

Fugaku sighs, holding his wife closely as he guides her back to their room. "Some days, I wonder much the same thing."


	35. Chapter 35

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, warning you guys now that there's some miscommunication in this chapter, and causes what basically amounts to a brief bout of grief and insanity. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

The scout rides through the gates of Aelithya, carrying with her terrible news. It was no secret to the kingdom that the princess was engaged to be married, and to a prince of Thiral no less. This news…however, would certainly scupper those plans.

Tenten urges her horse to the front courtyard of the palace, leaping off of it and racing up the palace steps. "I must see the king at once!" It had been only a few days since she had heard the news from the court in Sindaron, and she'd hardly believed her ears. But once confirmed, she hurried back as quickly as she was able. "Lord Neji!" She had to tell them, now!

Neji blinks at the sudden appearance of a panicked elf. An elf that he knew in passing named Tenten. She was a commoner, yet still quite famous for her skills with blade. "Tenten, what is amiss?" He opens the gates for her and leads her inside. "Calm yourself and tell me what is wrong?"

Brown eyes stare anxiously into pale lavender. "I bring news from Thiral, from Sindaron's court." She swallows thickly. "I require an audience with His Majesty in order to deliver the news first to him. It is urgent."

"Very well." Though the look on her face filled him with dread. "Come." He leads her into the throne room. "Uncle, one of our scouts has returned, Tenten brings news from the Sindaron Court. She has not told me the nature of the news as of yet, but it appears rather urgent."

Without waiting for a prompt from the king, Tenten kneels before him, face tight with sorrow and anger. "Some days past, I was in Sindaron, scouting about to ensure that those going back and forth between our kingdoms were being treated fairly and safely. However, when I paid a visit to the court, I heard most distressing news." She swallows once more. "It seems…that the court is currently in mourning, Your Majesty."

Hiashi blinks at the news. "That is indeed sad news." He pauses, wanting to gather all the facts. "And whom are they mourning."

And now, it was up to her to be the bearer of most terrible news. "…It seems…that there was a hunting accident to the far north. The prince's hunting party returned, however…they say that their prince was trampled to death by a herd of stampeding bison, Your Majesty." She closes her eyes, lowering her head. "They mourn the second prince, sir…"

"Gods and goddesses, this can't be true." The king covers his mouth in horror. "This will break her." Hinata might never recover from this.

"No!" Neji refused to believe it. "Not after everything that they've been through together." They had both suffered so much. "This is unjust!"

Tenten bites her lip, her fists clenching unhappily. "I am sorry…I did not wish to bring you such news…but I did not want you to discover this through more…unpleasant means." The princess would be devastated, she knew that, and her heart ached for the young girl.

"It's not your fault." Neji sighs and embraces the other elf. "It wouldn't have mattered whether you delivered it or another innocent elf. You are just telling us the horrible news that we would have discovered one way or another." He shakes his head and looks at her. "Do not blame yourself."

"I know…" Tenten sighs as she's raised to her feet, resting her head on Neij's shoulder. "I do my duty…that is all…" She knew that it wasn't her fault, and yet, she felt so guilty just the same. The princess did not deserve such heartbreak. Not when it was so blatantly clear that she and the prince loved each other so dearly.

"Uncle, if I may, I would like to escort Tenten to her home?" The girl was obviously guilt-ridden. It would be cruel to leave her in such a state.

Hiashi nods, waving Neji off. "Go. I am sure that you require time as well to…take in the news." Devastating as it was. Even if he found the boy irritating and infuriating, that was no reason to wish him a painful death by stampeding bison. That was simply cruel. What would be even more cruel was delivering the news to Hinata that her beloved had died. "…I will inform your cousin."

"Do you wish to wait until I get back?" Neji pauses briefly to look at his king. "I would stand by your side and offer moral support, if you wish it."

Considering the matter, Hiashi shakes his head. "Escort the girl home, and then be sure to return. My daughter will require comforting, but I am no stranger to delivering sad tidings. She is the one who will require support, not I."

Neji bows his head. "Yes, Your Majesty." This didn't bode well. "Know that you and Princess Hinata are in our thoughts and hearts." And with that, he leads Tenten from the throne room.

Hiashi takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the task ahead. It would not be pleasant. In fact, he fully expected to break his daughter's heart. She and the boy seemed so enamored…he could only hope that she would have the strength to survive this.

* * *

Hinata had gotten her hands on some unicorn hair and was working on her leash. "He really does deserve this." Honestly, a hunting trip?! A hunting trip was more interesting than her?!

The leash itself was woven of startlingly silver hairs, stray ones collected over the course of many years. It was, after all, the only way to collect such hairs without slaying the magical creatures from whence they came. And that was quite a taboo, even outside of Thiral.

The collar was thin, but strong, far stronger than one would think when looking upon it, deceptively so. It would resist magic, which would solve the problems of the water lasso, which fizzled out of existence whenever Sasuke loosed his lightning magic.

Then comes a sharp rap on her door. "Hinata, are you robed?" It was her father's voice, strong yet weary.

"Yes, Father!" Hinata had been working on her leash with dedication, until she heard her father's voice. "Is something wrong?" Why did he sound so weary?

Hiashi opens the door slowly, resignation etched into the lines of his face as he closes it behind him. He notes Hinata sitting on her bed, weaving the 'present' that she had intended for her prince. "Are you well, Hinata?"

The bluenette had been well until two minutes ago. "I was, but now I find myself worried for you." What could cause her father to look so utterly forlorn. "What troubles you so?"

The king sighs, making a seat for himself on his daughter's bed. "We have received news from Thiral. Until only a little while ago, all the news we had received was good. However…that is no longer the case. Though I doubt it will do any good, I will ask that you not do anything foolish."

"Why, what happened?" Hinata swallows thickly. "Did the orcs attack Thiral?" Was that why her father looked so resigned?

"No, not yet." Though that was certainly a possibility, now that the kingdom was in mourning, Hiashi could see the vile creatures taking advantage of Fugaku and Mikoto's current state to launch an attack. "The news is a tragedy of a more personal nature, one that Sindaron's court mourns deeply. It appears to be rather recent, within the past half moon." He takes a deep breath. "Hinata, life is unpredictable, and none know what moment will be their last, save for those who have the gift of prophecy. It is not always expected, often sudden…and violent."

She looks at him in confusion. "I know that father, what personal tragedy?" Why was her father trying to give her sage advice about the meaning of life and death? Had someone died?

He couldn't help but feel that she was far too innocent to be subjected to such a tragedy. Still, Hiashi knew that withholding the information would only make things worse, in the end. "Hinata…Thiral is in mourning. A member of the royal family…has passed away."

"Oh gods and goddesses, that's awful." She winces. "Please tell me it wasn't Itachi?" Hinata winces once more at the thought. "Does Adrian count as a member of the royal family?" She hoped it wasn't the pegasus either.

"No, it was not the High Prince, nor was it the queen's flying steed." Hiashi, in a rare display of open affection, wraps his arms around his daughter. "But…the kingdom does mourn for one of their princes…I am sorry, Hinata…" He places a hand on her head, leaning it against his shoulder. "I am sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" She gasps as it dawns on her. "Not him!" It couldn't be. "NOT HIM!" Sasuke. Sasuke, he was the one who had died! "There has to been a mistake!" She screams.

Hiashi shakes his head. "The news comes straight from the court…it was not a pleasant tale to hear." Though he would spare her the details, if he could.

Not pleasant to hear?! "I need to be alone." Before she took her grief out on her father. This was not his fault. "I need to be alone." She repeats, hoping that he would leave before she said something unforgivable or she broke down sobbing in front of him.

"If I leave you, will you do something foolish?" He had dealt with grieving ladies before, he knew that leaving his daughter to her own devices now was not wise, even if it meant earning her ire.

"I might." She manage to choke back a sob. "I definitely will if you stay, though." Hinata doubted she would be able to utter another coherent word after that. She just hoped he would take pity on her and go.

Hiashi sighs, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead before rising to take his leave. Just outside her chambers he discovers Neji. He closes the door as he shakes his head. "She took it as well as could be expected. But I trust that you will be here to ensure that she doesn't do something regrettable?"

Neji nods slowly, not trusting himself to speak much. "I shall do my best." He promises.

"Good…" Never before had delivering news felt so exhausting. If there are any developments, you will find me in my chambers." Court could wait a day or two until he was in a fit state to hold it.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He nods his head again. "I shall be sure to do so."

The king sighs, departing from the corridor and disappearing from sight, leaving Neji alone outside of his cousin's chambers. He leans against the wall, remaining silent as the first of the heartbroken cries filter through the door. Closing his eyes, Neji hangs his head sadly, for his cousin was making sounds he'd hoped to never hear. Cries and screams that never seemed to end.

* * *

Why? She didn't understand it. Why had fate saved him from being executed, only to have him killed so shortly after on a hunting trip? "Damn it, Sasuke!" She slams her fist into the wall and cries out in pain as her hand punches a sizable hole in the wall. "Why couldn't he have just come to me?!"

Of all the stupid reasons to die, for a hunting trip seemed so meaningless. "Why couldn't he have at least taken me with him?" She feels her tears pour down her cheeks, burning her face. "Maybe, I could have saved him." Or at least, they could have died together.

Now, she was going to be alone for possibly a thousand years. "I'll still have Neji and Father." That wasn't the same though. The love between family members and that between lovers was different. "I'll wear black every day." That should keep any potential suitors away from her. If nothing else, she could ensure he wasn't forgotten.

"I s-should pay my respects." She lets out a shaky breath as she uses the mirror. "Itachi?" Her voice was still thick with half suppressed sobs. "Mikoto? Fugaku?" Anyone. Someone had to answer her.

On the other end of the mirror, Sasuke blinks. Oh…shit. The rumors couldn't possibly have traveled that fast, could they!? It had only been a few days! They were supposed to have time!

"Crap…crap…crap…" Sasuke hisses quietly, rolling over on his bed and ruffling his hair up into a poor imitation of his usual spikes. "She's going to kill me…" Well, or not. Maybe she was just checking in because his hunting trip was supposed to be over. Yeah, that could be it!

As if Sasuke was ever that lucky…

Moseying over to the mirror, Sasuke takes a deep breath and answers it. "Hinata?" He catches sight of her face, and in an instant, he knows that he's a dead man. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. "…I can explain." Shit.

"..." She had gone insane.

The stress of losing Sasuke had obviously broken her in some way. He was dead. She was imagining him now. The strangest thing was that he sounded so real, but she knew he wasn't. He was dead. Her father had told her himself.

"He's not cruel enough to make that up." Hinata stares wide eyed at the mirror. "He would confirm it was true first." In his grief over Queen Emiko, her father had almost done something horrible, but he wouldn't do that now. He would have confirmed that Sasuke was actually dead before telling her.

"Dead." He was dead. "I've gone crazy." He was dead! Sasuke was dead! And yet, she was seeing him anyway. "That or a ghost." Maybe, it was a ghost come to haunt her?

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was swirling. He was dead and she was either completely insane or Sasuke's ghost was haunting her.

Did crazy people know they were crazy though? If they were sane enough to realize they were insane, didn't that make sane? She didn't know. Either way she lands on the floor with a loud THUD. She had fainted.

Sasuke blinks as Neji races into the room, fanning Hinata's face as she'd fainted. "That…didn't go the way I thought it would."

Neji's head shoots up in an instant, eyes going wide at the sight of Sasuke in the mirror, looking…well, a little different, but definitely alive. Had Tenten heard wrong? "You're alive."

"Yes, I am." Sasuke glances out the window, lowering his voice. "But as far as anyone outside of Taka, my family, my would-be assassin, and the two of you know, I'm dead. As far as the rest of Avalon is concerned, I was trampled to death in the northern mountains on a hunting trip gone wrong, and my head then delivered to the king of the orcs. It's a long story, and you're going to have to keep it under wraps, otherwise Hinata is going to end up just as dead as I'm supposed to be."

Neji had no idea what to say to that. "It's alright, Hinata." What could he possibly say to all that?! "Sasuke, I'm uncertain...how to respond to all that, but I will protect Hinata." Who was likely terrified or thought that she had taken complete leave of her senses. Perhaps, both. "Though I confess, I have no idea where to begin. How do you expect me to explain all that to the princess?!"

"I don't." Sasuke frowns slightly. "I've sent Sai to collect her, you can come along if you like. Say that she's grieving and wants to come to Sindaron to pay her respects or something, or to be close to my family, whatever it takes. You just need to get her out of Aelithya and away from Kaguya. She's dangerous and allied with the king of the orcs. They've been plotting to assassinate the two of us and start a war between Thiral and Aladel. Sai was supposed to assassinate us, but he couldn't do it, and instead, decided to fake my death. You can trust him. Just make sure to get Hinata here as quickly as possible." The prince winces at the thought of her coming anger. "I'll deal with the consequences when you arrive. She's going to be furious."

"I will have to warn the king of Kaguya's treachery." Neji blinks as he tries to absorb all that. "Though your death may not be a misconception for long." After Hinata was convinced that Sasuke was really alive, well the elf didn't know what his cousin would do. "She may very well kill you and Sai's mercy may have all been for nothing."

Sasuke groans, hanging his head. "Well, I can think of worse ways to die, believe me." Suddenly, the executioner's blade was looking rather friendly. "Warn Hiashi, but make sure he keeps it quiet. Hinata and I need to disappear for a while, get Kaguya and Danzo to lower their guards. It seems like there's a lot more to this than just a couple of attempted assassinations."

"I shall do as you ask." He shakes his head. "Though I'm not even a century old, stop trying to kill me from terror!"

"No promises…after all, Mother and Father both asked me the same thing." Sasuke pauses. "Itachi too. It looks like that's what I'm best at, scaring the hell out of everyone."

"Yes, that does seem to be your calling." Neji sighs and tries his best not to gape. "I shall try to rouse her."

"Right…" Sasuke's eyes find his fainted princess once more. "Maybe next time, we should do this face to face, instead of through a mirror. That way, I can catch her if she faints again."

"I sincerely hope there isn't a next time!" Neji scolds him.

"I don't know, I seem to remember her fainting a lot in middle school." Well, from what Sasuke remembered at all from back then, he'd blocked a lot of it out. "Anyway, I'll see you when you arrive. Be fast, we don't know how powerful Kaguya is, and if she'll find us out before we're safe."

"I'd be far more worried about my cousin than Kaguya at this rate." Honestly, how did Sasuke get himself into these situations? "But I shall take that into consideration."

"Good, then I'll see you before the full moon." Sasuke cuts the connection after letting himself gaze at Hinata one more time. It might be the last time he would see her so peaceful, because she was going to be a fiery hellcat when next they met.

* * *

After informing the king of Kaguya's alleged allegiance to the orcs, Neji bundles up his still sleeping cousin in a carriage, packing everything that the two of them would need for an extended stay in Sindaron. After all, there was no way he was just going to leave his cousin in another kingdom without moderate supervision, at least.

All that remained was… Neji blinks at the approaching stranger on horseback. He had pale skin, dark hair, and matching eyes. He looked…something like an Uchiha, but not quite. "And you are…?" If he was a threat, he would not allow the man anywhere near his little cousin.

"I am Sai." He smiles at him reassuringly. "High Highness said that you would be expecting me?" Maybe, a smile would reassure the man.

Neji resists the urge to raise an eyebrow. "The assassin who was supposed to kill my cousin and her betrothed?" He keeps his voice low, not wanting to be over heard. "Yes, he said that you would be coming for us."

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I see you're a more practical elf than Sasuke." He really wished that the prince had left that part out.

Well, Neji didn't consider that to be much of a feat. Sasuke was largely ruled by his emotions, and seemed to not think things through in a particularly logical manner. Or rather, the young elf had a brand of logic all his own, one that had a tendency to frighten and infuriate in equal measure. "I would hope so, the prince is not the most practical person."

Sai chuckles and nods at that. "True enough." The elf shakes his head. "Though it would have been much easier to arrange the accident while hunting than to go through all this, if I did intend to kill anyone."

That was also true, and a point that Neji had to concede. "Very well." He climbs into the seat at the front of the carriage, taking up the reins. "Then let us be off, there is no time to be wasted." Hinata's life depended on getting her out of the city and off to safety, far away from Kaguya's influence.

"Yes, let's be off then." He glances at the princess as they begin their journey. "I wouldn't want to be the prince when she wakes up." Sai shakes his head.

"You and I, both." Neji sighs wearily. "I do believe that soundproofing spells will be a requirement for their reunion, and perhaps having a healer close by, just in case." This was likely going to get violent, or loud, perhaps both.

Sai nods at that. "I'd say at least a dozen healers, just to truly be safe." Ish. That Ish was very important. "It is a good thing you brought a carriage. Having her ride a horse while unconscious wouldn't have been wise."

"No, I thought not." Neji glances back through the window of the carriage at his sleeping cousin. "Though I have cast a sleeping spell on her that should keep her asleep until we cross the border. Beyond that, I'm not sure." At least for now, they would have peace and quiet, and be able to make good time. They had a long week ahead of them.

* * *

Sasuke was starting to get really sick of being trapped in his own room. But with the entire palace crawling with mourning Uchihas, and very upset nobles, there wasn't much choice. He had to stay hidden, otherwise the entire deception would come to nothing. And at least he had Itachi to keep him company. Taka could only sneak into his chamber so often, but no one batted an eye at the High Prince's desire to spend time in his little brother's room.

Lying back on his bed Sasuke stops staring at the ceiling in favor of glancing at his brother. "Do you know much about healing, Itachi?"

"I'm moderately proficient." Itachi nods at him encouragingly. "I can probably stabilize you long enough for a real healer to get to you after your princess tries to kill you."

"Good to know." Not particularly encouraging, but he'd take it. "And you're not going to have her arrested for it, right?" Because even Sasuke had to admit…he deserved whatever Hinata did to him.

He shakes his head. "No. That would be rather wrong and probably start a war." Itachi chuckles.

"Right…" Sasuke groans as his eyes find the ceiling again. "What do you think she's going to do to me, anyway?" Sasuke's mind could cook up a lot of terrible, and improbable things. Itachi would probably know better about the actions of vindictive women. He'd just seen more.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I do know that I would not want to be you." He shakes his head.

Sasuke glares at his brother irritably. "And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"That I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that lasso." Itachi smirks and pokes his forehead. "Good luck, foolish little brother."

Rubbing his forehead, Sasuke closes his eyes, an image of Hinata popping into his head immediately. "Thanks…I'm definitely going to need it." He was screwed. He was most definitely screwed. And not in the fun way, which he doubted was going to happen again for at least a decade. Seriously, he wouldn't put it past Hinata to deny him sex until they got married.

Itachi nods his head in sympathy. "How good are your magical shields?" He was going to need them. "And I'm not speaking about Jugo."

"…Maybe half as powerful as yours, on my best day." But Sasuke wouldn't fault himself for that, Itachi's shields were just that powerful. He doubted that anyone could produce defensive magic more powerful than his brother, unless they were pushing seven or eight hundred.

"That's pretty good." Itachi ponders the matter and nods sagely. "You might survive the first tackle with only a few broken bones."

Sasuke gulps. "…I doubt that she's going to arrive on my best day." Broken bones again…awesome. "Well, at least I've got a high tolerance for pain." He was half conscious when his shoulder had been reset by the healer, and somehow he hadn't screamed, that had to count for something.

"Good good." Itachi pauses and adds helpfully. "Well you could tell her about Adrian's impending fatherhood. That might distract her, for a couple seconds."

"I doubt that throwing a pegasus under the bus is going to save me from Hinata's wrath." Sasuke could only imagine what tricks she had picked up by now. "And tell Mother not to teach her anything more. I really don't need the threat to my life to increase anymore than it already has."

"Well you know what mother is like." His brother shakes his head and sighs rather dramatically. "She's going to do as she pleases."

Sasuke rolls over, resting his cheek on a pillow. "In that case, start writing my eulogy." Maybe he was being over-dramatic, but this was Hinata they were talking about, and Sasuke had just sort of faked his death. Furious didn't even begin to cover what her reaction was going to be. And in less than a week, it would be time to face the music.


	36. Chapter 36

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and for those of you who may have been wondering what happened to Ino, here's your answer ;)

Chapter 36

Passing a hand over the surface of the water, his wrinkled brow furrows. Kaguya was at it again, this time, recruiting the orc king into her plans. It was not often that he found those with the potential to end her reign of terror, flitting about the realms, causing chaos and destruction from behind the scenes. But it was not the first time he had hoped that the Seekers might defeat her. But each time, they had failed and died.

"Sasuke Uchiha…and Hinata Hyuga…" His chosen Seekers, this time, at least. Otherworldly purple eyes gaze at the images of the sleeping prince and princess. Perhaps a single Seeker was not enough. Perhaps even two were not enough. But how many could he summon, without throwing off the balance of this realm? Avalon appeared strong enough to handle more than one at a time, however…

He sighs, passing a hand once more over the water, bringing forth the image of a human girl, from the world whence came his two Seekers. Perhaps they required further assistance. This girl could be influenced into touching the book, she was close, once again, looking for any trace of her missing friend.

But what was it that she sought, what was her heart's desire? Love? Friendship? A place to belong? To be important? Perhaps a little of it all? In any case, she would have to do. There was a strength within her that may prove useful in the coming battles.

And once the girl places her hands on the book, the magic beings to flow. She could see the writing. She was strong. "Oh Seeker with the clearest sight, know this. What has started cannot be stopped, even by the hands of time. Cast on this book is a spell, one to grant a heart's deepest desire. With it, comes salvation or escape. Only one, you may choose, else the door slams shut for all eternity." His eyes glow slightly as in her world, the glow envelops the girl. "Seeker, you are called. Come to us, Seeker. Your powers are needed."

"COME!"

* * *

This couldn't be happening. This could not possibly be happening! She had only come here because it was the last place anyone had seen Hinata. It had been a year since she disappeared, and Ino was one of the few still desperately looking for her friend. Graduation had come and gone, senior year was over. It was time to go out into the real world.

But Ino was stuck, waiting for her friend to come back. She didn't believe that Hinata was dead. Missing, yes, but not dead. And if finding the truth meant retracing Hinata's footsteps again, then that is what she would do.

A glowing book and a disembodied voice were not part of the plan. "COME!" She couldn't put the book down, it was like it was glued to her hands. It felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum, and though she tried to scream, no one could hear her, it was like she no longer had a voice.

"Help me!" She could hear her own words, but it was like she was trapped in a bubble. "Please! Someone-"

And in an instant, all was silent. The glow of the book faded to nothing, and the row of books was empty, devoid of one Ino Yamanaka. Like dust in the wind, blown away without a trace.

* * *

The journey took far less time than expected, merely four days. And Neji had been able to keep Hinata asleep the entire journey. Their expedience was most likely because both elves were terrified of what would happen if Hinata woke up in the carriage. In what seemed like both an eternity and no time at all, they arrived in Sindaron, riding in through the city gates as the carriage is escorted towards the middle of the city.

It took even less time to get the princess inside the castle and to Sasuke's bedchamber. "I presume you have a spell to trap sound inside your room?" Sai looks at Sasuke anxiously. "The princess is likely going to be very distressed and loud."

Neji nods at this. "I hope your shield magic is also strong." Gods and Goddesses knew that Sasuke was going to need it. "I fear that she might lash out in a rage."

Magic flicks around Sasuke's fingers, revealing a tailored shield spell covering his body. "I got Itachi to teach me a few stronger spells, just in case." Though he was not at all confident that he'd mastered them so quickly. "But I'm expecting this to hurt. Itachi is on standby, just in case. I have a spell I can shoot off if I need medical attention. And yes, the room is soundproofed."

It would have been most amusing to see such a proud warrior so frightened of his sweet cousin, had the situation not been so serious. "Very well. In that case, I wish you all the luck in the world." Because he was going to need it, Neji muses.

"Thanks…" Sasuke brushes a few locks of hair from Hinata's face. "You guys might want to get clear of this wing as fast as you can. She'll probably be up sooner, rather than later."

They nod and swiftly make their exit. "Mmm?" Which was a very smart move on their part, because Hinata started stirring not even five moments later.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke runs his fingers through dark blue hair. "I missed you, Hinata." He smiles softly hoping that maybe being gentle would spare him he rage for at least a few seconds.

Her eyes were a bit unfocused, but highly confused. "A friendly ghost?" That or maybe, in her insanity she had just decided that the ghost was friendly. Maybe, she was just imagining all this. So why did it feel so real?

"Uh…no." Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not actually dead. I was going to tell you before the news got to Aladel, but it looks like someone spread the news in a bit of a panic."

"Not dead?" She takes out his dagger and glides it over his cheek, just enough to draw blood. "You're alive." Ghosts didn't bleed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" How as this possible?! "H-How? What?! When?!" What was going on.

"An orc king ordered my assassination, but the assssin decided to spare my life, and instead, he sent a bison's severed head, disguised as mine, to the orc king. As far as he knows, I'm dead. Killed by his assassin. And as far as most of Avalon knows…I was killed by a herd of stampeding bison. An 'accident' while out hunting." That was the shortest way to explain it, in Sasuke's mind. He just hopes that Hinata wouldn't go cutting him up much more as he wipes the blood from his cheek.

Fortunately, she had the presence of mind to put down the blade before smacking him. "YOU IDIOT!" That didn't change the fact that she smacked him hard. "If you had been a good Sasuke and just come to me when your grounding was over or sent for me, none of that would have happened, but no!" She flails as her eyes narrow in fury. "You had to go HUNTING! YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE YOU TO GO CHASING OFF AFTER SOME POLAR BEAR!" It was infuriating!

Sasuke rubs his sore cheek, certain that there was already a bruise starting to blossom on his pale skin. "No, I wasn't almost killed. Sai decided not to kill me. I was never in any danger from the animals, I could have fried a herd of stampeding bison with lightning if it came down to it. It's not their fault that the orcs want me dead."

"I thought you were dead!" Did he have any idea how much pain that had caused her! "I thought I was going to lose you! AGAIN!" She couldn't take it! What on Earth did he expect her to do?! To just ignore that he had nearly been killed again? To pretend that she hadn't been forced to imagine a life without him again?! To overlook all this?! Was he out of his mind?!

Kneeling over Hinata, Sasuke sighs as he reaches down to touch her. "I'm alright…I'm fine…" He leans down to press his forehead to hers. "And I know that you're angry with me. I'm sorry. I love you…I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

She knew that she should be happy that he was still alive. "At this rate, we're never going to marry." And on some level, Hinata was. She was overjoyed truly. "You're going to kill me long before we're thirty, let alone old enough to marry." Mostly though, fury and disbelief was overriding that at the moment. Why did this keep happening?!

Sasuke smiles slightly…nervously… Was it really going to be this easy? "Will you forgive me, Hinata? For making you worry?"

"Sasuke, you didn't make me worry." He had shattered her heart into a million pieces. "Worrying is becoming anxious because someone was late to dinner, this...was far more than that." How could she ever possibly explain the sheer hopeless that she had felt. "I love you, but I'm still making that leash."

He blinks. "Leash?" Oh gods and goddesses, what was his love up to this time? "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"I quite like the lasso, but variety is important." She shakes her head. "You're like a dog that wanders off too much and gets into trouble. So a leash is necessary."

She couldn't be serious. Sasuke gapes openly at his lover. "You want to put me on a leash like some pet that needs walking? Since when have you been into THAT much bondage?"

"Mostly, I just figured I'd tie you to the bed at night so you can't slip off and nearly get yourself killed." She blushes. He made it sound so much more naughty than it actually was. "It wasn't like I was going to make you wear it in public."

"Good. The collar, maybe, but I'd never let you put a leash on me in public." Sasuke had limits, though he could definitely push them. Wearing a leash in public was beyond them, though.

"I was about halfway through it, before you decided to give me a heart attack." She grumbles. "I'm making it myself. It's going to be quite pretty when I'm done."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he settles himself next to her, pulling Hinata into his arms, now that he'd deemed it safe to do so. "What are you making it of?"

She probably shouldn't tell him. It would serve him right. "Unicorn hair." Still, Hinata wasn't very good at keeping secrets and that hadn't changed with her coming to Avalon. Well at least, she wasn't very good at keeping secrets from him. "It's supposed to be rather durable."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Unicorn hair!?" Was she trying to restrain a wild animal!? "…I'm not a dragon, you know. Unicorn hair is kind of overkill."

"No. Apparently overkill would have been dragon hide, griffin, or mountain giant skin." The princess makes a face at the last one. "Though the skin felt like a rabid morbid and disgusting choice. Unicorn hair is so much more poetic."

"Are you serious?" What was she trying to do!? Lock him up in a dungeon!? "Those kinds of materials are for restraining wild beasts, not elves."

"Well considering you nearly got killed by a herd of bison, I think they're appropriate." She smiles.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I didn't nearly get killed by a herd of bison. That was the cover story. You know, so that the king who wants us both dead wouldn't send any more assassins after me."

She nods. "I know, I was teasing you." Hinata gives him a dirty look. "And you're lucky that's all I'm doing at the moment."

Masochist, Sasuke had to admit that sometimes, he really did ask for it. "And what else did you have it in your head to do?"

"Well..for scaring me like that, I could have turned you into a punching bag or practiced some of more offensive magic on you." She shakes her head. "I can't take anymore scares like that!"

Sasuke nods slowly. "That's actually about what I'd expected." The shield shimmers as it goes down. "I made sure to protect myself against broken bones, just in case." Though it looked like he'd be walking away from this with just a bruise.

She tilts her head. "Perhaps, I shouldn't have been so restrained." He was that well prepared? "I'd say that you are a sneaky son of a bitch, but I like Queen Mikoto..."

He coughs uncomfortably. "I…may also have soundproofed the room…and Itachi is on standby with Sai to stabilize me, should I need the healer they prepared." Not that he wanted her to attack him, but he figured it was best to be honest. Not being honest had gotten them into a lot of trouble thus far.

"I'm starting to think you want me to become violent." Hinata looks at him in confusion. "Are you some kind of a masochist?"

"Itachi asks me that a lot, but I don't think so." Sasuke loosens his hold on her. "I just…don't want to lie to you, even by omittance. It didn't really work out for us the first time we did that with each other, so…"

She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "Yes, honest. We should be honest with each other. "We also need to come up with a plan."

"Itachi and Sai are on it." Sasuke re-tightens his grip on his lover. "They already shot down my ideas, so they can go ahead and handle it. Besides, Itachi is a genius, he's probably got ten plans right now to choose from, and another hundred that didn't make it past the preliminary stages of his scrutiny."

"Well considering your habit of nearly getting killed repeatedly, Itachi is clearly the smarter prince." She shakes her head as she kisses his cheek and teases him. "That's alright though. You have OTHER talents." And once, she got that leash ready she was going to make sure that she never had to go through this again.

Sasuke glares at her, once again resembling a wet cat. "Yea, I have other talents, but I'm not an idiot, you know. My plans aren't dumb, Itachi just vetoes them because he doesn't like them!"

She nods at him. "You're very smart and you were always at the top of our class." The bluenette shakes her head. "It's just you have absolutely no regard for your own safety, unless you're anticipating me turning you into my sexy pinata, it seems."

He clamps his mouth shut, biting back a retort. Sasuke didn't really want to get turned into a pinata, not even a sexy one. "Anyway…now that you're not angry with me…can we do something a little more fun? I've been stuck inside since I got back, and with the whole court thinking I'm dead, I can't exactly leave my room."

"Logically, I should deny you my affection for a good long time." Hinata nods sagely. "As I don't want you think that nearly getting killed is acceptable, but...I guess our relationship has never been very logical." She leans against him. "A massage to ease the tension sounds good."

That sounded rather nice, but Sasuke knew it would torture him later. Oh well, he'd take what he could get, and deal with the cold baths later. "Alright." He releases Hinata and rolls her onto her stomach, fingers already dancing up her spine. "Maybe this will help get you to forgive me." He presses down, gently pushing the heels of his hands into the muscles of her back.

She wanted to inform him that it was going to take a long time before she'd forgive him, but that was pointless. "Maybe." In the end, she'd melt into his touch and they both probably knew that. For now though, she'd pretend otherwise.

* * *

Three days…she'd been out here in this forest for three whole days. She wasn't entirely sure how she got here, wherever here was, and Ino certainly had no idea how to find food beyond the berry bushes littering the ground.

The trees were unimaginably tall, taller than anything that should be possible in Japan! Where had she landed? The Amazon? Wherever this was…it was nowhere in her home country. But how could she have been brought to such a place without knowing it? Had she been kidnapped like Hinata!?

Stumbling through the forest, she notes the oak trees, the maple, spruce, and yew. Trees that should not be together, and yet…were. Wildflowers from every region, every season were scattered across the ground, and without a single bramble or bush of poison ivy to be seen. It was as though someone had grown the forest here, weeding it carefully to rid it of dangerous plants, while making it as natural as possible.

It was stunning, magnificent, awe-inspiring. Not that it helped the starving, thirsty girl any. And it was hot, her clothes drenched in sweat from wandering the past few days. Whoever did this to her must have had a sadistic sense of humor, dropping her out here without even basic supplies.

Finally, though, after searching for what seems like forever, she hears the sounds of water flowing. Water… Ino stumbles again, making for the sound of the water. The trees begin to clear, revealing a crystal clear stream. Normally, she would question whether or not it was safe to drink from, but right now, dehydration trumped caution as she bends down to drink.

It was cold, clear, and delicious as it trickles down her throat. And splashing some of the water over herself, it felt nice against her overheated skin. Relief…after so long wandering around, lost. Maybe she could stay here. At least until she found her way to a town, or a city, or some kind of place that she could take shelter in.

Adrian was trotting around the forest in search of those berries that his Mate liked. She was becoming quite pregnant with their first foal and thus, he knew that it was in his best interest to humor her in her food cravings. Some things were truly universal.

As he was nudging some berries into a basket with his nose, he heard some splashing water. Curious, he swiftly stands up fully again with the basket hanging around his neck in a manner that could loosely be described as a necklace before following the sound. What he found surprised him.

*My Lady?* An elven woman who was drinking from the stream as if her life depended on it. *Did you get lost?*

Ino blinks at the sound of noise, turning around and holding up her hands in preparation to fight, not that she expected to win a fight this way. Only…there was no one there. Just a horse. That meant she was safe, a horse wasn't going to hurt her.

Wait… She blinks again, eyes widening at the sight of the horse. No…a pegasus!? But those were just myths! Stories! "How…?" She tilts her head, staring at the pitch black stallion with gigantic wings. "That's not possible…"

*Can you hear me?* The female looked rather startled. *Ah. Maybe, her magic isn't developed enough.* Hmm. What would be the best way to approach the startled mare then?

This had to be some kind of dream. That was it. She'd passed out from hunger and was hallucinating, dreaming up a pegasus to pass the time. So, she holds her hand towards it. "Hi there…my name is Ino." Not that she expected it to understand a word she said. It was a horse. A flying horse but still a horse. They were smart, sure, but to understand something like that…no way.

*You remind me of Prince Sasuke.* The horse shakes his head, seeming rather amused somehow. *A little lost foal.*

Ino frowns. The horse…pegasus was shaking its head? "Is something wrong?" She lowers her hand uncertainly, backing away slightly. Was it not friendly? Did it not want to be touched?

*Apparently, I've frightened her.* He shakes his head again and turns to head off towards the city at a slow and leisurely pace, to gesture for her to follow him. *Maybe, it'd be easier if I just let her ride me.* With that thought in mind, he stops rather abruptly and seems to crouch down low as if expecting her to get on him.

She watches as the horse crouches down, looking back at her almost…expectantly? It was so strange,it was like it wanted her to ride him. "…Okay…?" What was the worst that could happen? She get thrown off its back while in mid-air?

Actually…

Shaking her head quickly she slowly approaches the pegasus. Cautiously she runs her hand along its back, reassured by its soft whinnies. It seemed friendly enough. What a strange dream this was. She carefully slides onto its back, lightly trembling hands trying to find somewhere to hold on to, despite the lack of a saddle.

*You can just wrap your arms around my neck.* He was trying to be helpful, though it was unlikely she'd understand him. *Well probably best to trot instead of fly.*

Softly, Ino slides her hands across the soft coat, finding a couple of hollows on either side of the horse's neck that didn't seem to bother it. "Um…you can take me…wherever it is you want to take me." She doubted that it could be any worse than wandering the forest for a few more days. Besides, animals ate too, and horses were herbivores, so maybe it would take her to a wild orchard. Maybe that's where it got the basket around its neck.

*This would be much easier if you could understand me.* He trots off anyway. *Oh well, one can't have everything. Perhaps they'll know what to do with you at the palace.* And with that thought in mind, he begins the trek towards Queen Mikoto's city of Sindaron.

Ino watches, astounded as the pegasus trots through the forest, seemingly knowing precisely where it was going. She had no idea where it was taking her, but she was grateful for it. Something in this forest felt…alive, and it both excited and unsettled her. But after days wandering around, she just wanted to see a city or something.

* * *

No…way…

About an hour into the ride, Ino had just kind of settled down, settled in, and started looking around curiously as the scenery went by. But that was hours ago. Now, there was more than just the scenery to look at.

How anyone could manage to hide a whole city so effectively, she had no idea. But despite not seeing it until they were literally at the gates, Ino could see it now. A huge city, grown right out of the giant trees. "What…the…hell…?" …Okay, it's official, she had somehow dreamed up an entirely different world because Earth certainly did not have pegasi running around, picking up lost girls, or cities grown out of trees, or magical floating lanterns dotting the streets of said tree cities.

*Well we're back in the city.* She couldn't hear it, but Adrian was rather proud of himself. *Let's get you to the queen and then I can give Nix her berries.* Nix was his mate. Her name meant snow, and with her beautiful pure white coat, she certainly lived up to it.

As the pegasus takes her through the city, Ino looks at the people in the streets. But…there was something seriously wrong here. These people…they didn't look human. They looked like… "Elves…?" No way… Then again, this was a world with cities grown from trees, and pegasi frolicking through the forest. So…elves? Why the hell not? "I don't suppose there are dragons here too?"

*Well there are a few dragons, but they're exceedingly rare.* Adrian neighs merrily as he leads her right inside a freaking palace! *Queen Mikoto! King Fugaku!* Surely, one of them would answer.

Fugaku hears the call of a rather excited pegasus from inside the throne room. What had he found now? *I am coming, Adrian.* Of course, he had to remain at least outwardly, saddened and demure. *What is it this time?* He emerges from the empty throne room, striding into the courtyard to meet with the pegasus.

*I found a lost elf.* His tail swishes. *She seems friendly, but can't understand me.* In Adrian's mind, that meant she was most likely a foal.

*A lost elf?* Fugaku raises an eyebrow as he approaches the pegasus, spotting a young woman with extremely long blond hair, and strange clothes perched on his back. *I see…* Perhaps, then, it was best to use the common tongue with her. "Greetings, young one. I am King Fugaku Uchiha of Thiral. Welcome to the palace of Sindaron."

Ino's jaw nearly drops. A king! The pegasus had brought her to see a king!? What the hell was going on!? "Ah…my name is Ino, Your…Majesty?"

When Mikoto heard the sound of hooves in the courtyard, she quickly goes to see what is going on. "Adrian, is something wrong?" She blinks as she walks over and sees her husband speaking with a blond girl. A girl who looked rather stunned. "Hello, I am Queen Mikoto and it seems my husband has already introduced himself."

Another elf. And this one was a queen!? Ino looks from one to the other, determining that if one was the king, and the other was the queen, they were probably married. And damn was the queen beautiful. The elf was like a work of art! And…kind of familiar too… "Ah, yes…he has…" Ino gulps. "I'm…Ino Yamanaka. I think I'm…lost? The pegasus brought me here, wherever here is…"

"Well Miss Ino, you are currently in our palace." Mikoto nods at this as she pets Adrian. "More specifically you are in the capital city of our Kingdom. Thiral." The pegasus neighs happily at the attention. "Our city is known as Sindaron, by the way."

Okay, those were names she'd never heard of before. Ino couldn't place those in any country she'd ever heard of. Great, so she really had dreamed up a whole other world. Somehow, she'd also managed to dream up hunger and thirst. "I…I don't know those names, sorry…"

"..." The Queen goes silent for a moment. "A book didn't bring you here, did it?" She pauses and adds for clarification. "Before, Adrian."

"How did you know?" Ino wasn't sure, but maybe these people knew what had happened to her. Wait, but if they knew that then… "Is this a dream? Because I'm pretty sure that I'm dreaming. Elves and pegasi are myths, legends, kids stories, fairy tales! I-I have to be dreaming…" Great, she was insane. Ino was officially going insane.

Mikoto looks at her husband. "She's like Sasuke then." Though the Queen wasn't sure what to do about that. "I suppose that it'd be safer to have her stay at the palace until we find out what this all means." Three of these Seekers? What in all of Avalon was going on!?

"It seems so…" Fugaku reaches up to the girl, lifting her off Adrian's back. "She will stay with Sasuke and Hinata, then. It is a sufficient place to keep her, without exposing her to undue dangers." After all, no one but a few select people ventured into Sasuke's chambers anymore. Most people thought he was dead.

"Hinata!?" No way…it couldn't be. "Did you just say Hinata!?" Ino stares up at the king as he sets her down, blue eyes blown wide with astonishment and disbelief.

"Yes, he did." Mikoto looks at the girl in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know why you sounds so surprised." This girl truly was foreign then. "Princess Hinata is my son's intended, after all." She smiles at the girl. "Follow me and I'll take you to them."

"I-intended!?" Ino couldn't believe it. Hinata was gone for a year, and she was… "Exactly what do you mean by intended!?"

The queen leads Ino off towards Sasuke's chambers. "Hmm. Perhaps, they call it something else in Tokyo." That is what Sasuke called the land of his birth. So the queen could only assume that was where this girl hailed from as well. "His intended. My son intends to wed Princess Hinata when they are both of age."

Ino nearly chokes on the knowledge. "Tokyo? You know about Tokyo?" And the hell? Hinata was getting married!? "If Hinata is getting married, I have to make sure that this guy isn't some weirdo. If he's hurting Hinata, he's in for a world of pain." And like hell was Hinata getting married without Ino there as her maid of honor.

"I am not sure what weirdo means." Though it sounded like an insult. "I do assure you that my son is a good elf though and I know of Tokyo in passing." Hmpf! Was she attacking Sasuke's honor? There was no denying he was far too reckless at times, but he never meant any harm! "Because that is the land my adoptive son hails from!"

No way…that wasn't possible. Ino was beginning to wonder if she'd been sent to another dimension. What was it that voice had said? "Seeker…?" That was it, wasn't it? "And Hinata, she comes from Japan as well, right? I mean…Tokyo. Japan is the country, Tokyo is the capitol city."

"He has mentioned a kingdom known as Japan on occasion." It was rather apparent that to Mikoto, Japan might as well have been the Moon though. "And yes, I believe that Princess Hinata comes from Japan as well. Sasuke does say she came from the same land as he did."

She found her. Ino couldn't believe it, she'd found her best friend. And…Sasuke…? Why did that name sound so familiar? If he was from Japan…did she know him? "Those two have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with just what the bloody hell kind of fantasy I've been pulled into!"

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. "I assure you this is not a fantasy." Though Sasuke had thought the same thing as her once. "I'm flesh and blood, just as you are. Your reality was just...different than ours before." They arrive in front of the door. "I don't believe it's locked and if it is, they'll hear you, if you knock" She pauses. "I'll leave you to your reunion."

The girl didn't strike her as being a threat. More like she was lost and feeling agitated at not understanding this realm. "We shall get this sorted out soon, but do follow their instructions. I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere." And with that, the Queen makes a swift departure.

Without even knocking, Ino turns the wooden handle and pushes the door open, stepping into what looked like a full-blown luxury condo, complete with bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a bunch of space she didn't even know what was supposed to be used for. And right in the middle of the room…lying on her stomach on a giant circular bed, was Hinata. On top of her was a guy, and he was touching her all over.

Oh…that was so not going to fly. "Get your hands off my best friend, you pervert!"

Hinata blinks. At first, she had no idea what was going on. Someone had just barged into Sasuke's room and instead of freaking out that the prince was still alive, they were calling him a pervert for touching his fiancee?

Sasuke's ears ring with the deafening shriek, and his hands pause as he leans back up, looking over his shoulder as he sits on Hinata's thighs. For some reason, there was a familiar-looking blond girl in his room, and she looked more than a little pissed. Wait a minute…it couldn't be, it wasn't possible. "Ino?"

"Ino?" The bluenette looks up in shock as her eyes widen. "It really is you!" How was this possible?! "When did you get here?!" She blinks. "How? Was it the book?" Oh wait. She should probably introduce Sasuke.

"And um this is Sasuke. He's not a pervert." Well actually he was. "Well he is, but it's okay though. We're engaged..." She had told him to give her the massage though to Ino's eyes, it probably had looked pretty bad. "He's also...a prince so you really shouldn't smack him." Which it looked like her friend was considering doing.

Shouldn't smack him? SHOULDN'T SMACK HIM!? Ino twitches at the sight of the idiot in front of her. "And just why the hell are you engaged to this…"

"I'm engaged to him because I love him." Hinata huffs and crosses her arms. "And engaged people are allowed to be intimate, Ino." She shakes her head. "You are the one who always said that I should get a boyfriend. Well I did."

Ino blinks at the sight of the man in front of her, slowly taking in his appearance as he glares at her over his shoulder. "Wait a minute…you're…"

"An old classmate from middle school, yes." Well, this isn't a conversation Sasuke ever envisioned having, let alone twice. "Yes, I'm the Sasuke you remember." And a whole lot more than that. "Not that I expected you to."

"How could I forget?" Ino crosses her arms defiantly. "You're the one who disappeared in the ninth grade. The police were sure that you were dead, or carted off to some other country when no one could find a trace of you."

Well, that wasn't too far from the truth, but in the interest of not earning any more of the old fangirl's ire, Sasuke rolls off of Hinata sitting himself back down on his bed. "Well, I guess I should say 'Welcome to Avalon', or something like that."

Nevermind. Hinata could defend her virtue later. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here." She smiles. "It's complicated, but you're stuck here until you make the choice which world you want to stay in." Oh boy. How was she even going to explain all this? On second thought, maybe explaining Sexy Times with Sasuke was easier...

Sasuke sighs impatiently. "For one reason or another, the book's creator decided that there's something in this world that you want or need badly enough to bring you here. If you've noticed, you've changed species." He points to her ears. "Which means that you'll live at least five times as long as you would have as a human, and you will stay here either forever, or until you decide that whatever it is that you were called here for isn't worth staying for. One or the other."

Ino blinks. "Say what?" She was stuck here? And…wait, when did she change species? Her hands fly to her ears, finding them to be pointed and thin. "I'm…" Oh no, what the hell had happened to her?

"You're an elf." Hinata nods as she leans into Sasuke, cuddling into him. "It's a good thing really. Better senses, you live longer, and you probably have magic now." She smiles.

"Magic…?" Ino frowns, looking down at her hands. "That voice said…that my power was needed. But I don't have any power…"

"Not yet." Sasuke strokes Hinata's hair gently. "But you will. It seems that we Seekers are gifted with powerful magic. At least, according to Sai. And along with that is the ability to achieve either ultimate happiness, or ultimate sorrow." Not the greatest of prophecies, but he'd take it. "For now, you're stuck here with us. And if Danzo and Kaguya find out about you, you might make their hit list as well."

"Let's just say Danzo and Kaguya are the bad guys. Oh and the orcs." Hinata nods and adds. "Yes, they're real too. Oh and once your magic develops more, you'll probably hear Adrian talk to you telepathically. He's very smart."

Adrian, but wasn't that… "The pegasus talks?" Ino smacks her forehead. "Of course the pegasus talks. Why wouldn't the pegasus talk? I've been sucked into Crazyland."

Sasuke smirks at the sight of Ino sort of losing her mind. He'd been through that once already, and was more than happy to watch someone else go through the mental gymnastics to try and figure this shit out. "Yes, the pegasus talks."


	37. Chapter 37

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 37

All of the secrecy was beginning to wear on Kurenai. There were attempted assassinations threatening CHILDREN, and an orc king who wasn't content to keep his armies well away from the elven kingdoms and out of their affairs. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the orcs discovered the deception, and mounted an attack in their fury. There were not known as the most logical or patient of the races of Avalon, and it was just the kind of move their conniving king would make.

Still, it was difficult to feel all that worried snuggled up in the sheets of Itachi's bed, with her very warm-blooded lover by her side. She brushes aside Itachi's long hair, leaning over him slightly to rest on his bare chest. "As much as it pains me to ask, shouldn't you be busy plotting how to outwit a king, rather than lounging in bed with me?"

He smiles and holds her closely. "What makes you think that I can not do both at once?" Itachi kisses her forehead. "You are as always, my inspiration in all manner of things."

Kurenai chuckles softly. "Is that so? Then pray tell, what have I inspired you to conspire? I do look forward to hearing this."

"Well we could always tie the orc king up in those vines of yours." He nods sagely as if this was simply a brilliant idea. "And drop him off into the midst of one of the wild tribe's territories, preferably Naruto's." And let nature take its course.

"Oh, now that is cruel." Kurenai knew of the Uzumaki tribe, and they were usually such a jovial lot. Touch one of their friends, however, and that joyous band of elves quickly became vicious and unforgiving. "Though I must admit that the idea has merit. However did you come up with such a punishment?"

"Well as I said, you're my inspiration and you do love to use your vines." He chuckles at the thought as he runs his fingers through her hair.

As she smiles, vines begin crawling from the bracelet around Kurenai's wrist, encircling and ensnaring Itachi playfully. "Yes, you're right, I do quite like to use my vines." Though that did bring a few questions to mind. They had three children from another world, and two of the three showed particularly strong magical talents. Perhaps the third might as well. If so, then perhaps Kurenai's services as a teacher might be a benefit after all.

Itachi nods and leans over, kissing her. "As much as it pains me to say it, I suppose that you should at least check on the newest addition." Who knew what this Seeker might be capable of?

Despite herself, Kurenai sighs. "Yes, I was just thinking much the same thing. You have simply allowed me to grow spoiled here." There was not much for her to do, save to play music so that the entire palace might hear, and to tend to the plants in the gardens. "You are intent on making me take things easy."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." He chuckles and nips her ear playfully. "If you prefer, I imagine that I could make at least something very hard for you again."

"I'm sure you could." Kurenai swats the prince lightly behind the ears. "However, you have plotting to do, and I have children to teach. Whether they wish to learn or not."

He pouts slightly. "Alright." Itachi stretches out lazily. "In that case, I shall get on with the plotting."

"Very good, Love." Kurenai presses a kiss to his forehead as she rises from the bed, gliding to the wardrobe to remove some of the clothes Itachi had insisted the tailors make for her. They were light and airy, but practical and strong when the time called for them. And most importantly, the royal crest adorned the back, marking her as Itachi's intended as much as the jewels entwined in the night sky around her neck.

"I do like those clothes on you." He smiles slyly. "Of course, I like you better out of them. But one can't have everything." He pauses and adds. "I think I'll go and consult my father about this matter. I wish you good luck with our Seekers."

"Yes…if only we knew precisely what that meant…" It was frustrating really. She considered herself to be quite knowledgeable on many topics, however that of the Seekers eluded her. Why were there no records concerning them? Just what were they?

"From what I gather it describes an incredibly foolish, but brave young person with great magical gifts." Itachi nods sagely. "And they seem to all hail from Tokyo." He chuckles.

Kurenai resists the urge to throw a boot at her lover, choosing to pull it onto her foot instead. "I very much doubt that such is the definition. However, that both Sasuke and Hinata should be targeted, both Seekers, and a new one appearing so suddenly, I can't help but to think that this mystery is something our enemies are privy to. At least to some degree." The targeting just seemed too suspicious.

"That's true." He nods. "I'll have a look in the library." There might be something useful there.

"And I will be sure to teach the children whatever it is they need to learn in order to protect themselves." Kurenai saunters back to the bed, sitting by Itachi and smiling mischievously. "Teaching is, after all, my specialty." She smirks as she kisses him, a seductive, teasing gesture.

He kisses back. "Yes, it is. Though I doubt they will be anywhere near as attentive in their lessons as I am." The prince smirks up at his lover.

"One can only hope." Aiming carefully, Kurenai swats Itachi's backside, causing a familiar jolt, hitching of the breath, wry smirk, and look of lust in her lover's eyes. "Now go on, you have work to do!" Honestly, that man…despite his intellect, even he could be led around by his cock. "I will see you tonight." She shakes her head as she makes for the door. Men...some things never changed.

"Yes, tonight." He nods in agreement and sighs as he heads off to the library. "Shame that it's only for reading this time."

* * *

"Hinata, come on!" Ino jumps on the bed, waking the prince and his princess. "Show me around the castle, since Prince Lazybones won't do it!"

Sasuke grumbles and pulls a pillow over his head, further ruffling up his hair. "I told you…I can't leave my room, otherwise I'll be seen. I'm supposed to be dead!"

Hinata raises an eyebrow. "Trust me, Ino... Sasuke is many things, but lazy isn't one of them." She shakes her head as she gets up and stretches. "Alright. I'll show you around though. Sasuke can't come." She gives him a dirty look. "Because he's supposed to be dead, again."

Irritable this early in the morning, onyx eyes glare out from under the pillow. "Not my fault. It was Sai's brilliant plan, and I had to go along with it. And it's not my fault that your dad's scouts are so…prompt."

"You should be grateful that they are, it might save someone's life one day." She shakes her head. "We'll be back later."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke turns over, laying his head back on top of the pillow as he tangles himself in the sheets. "Wake me up for lunch…" In seconds, he's out like a light again.

Ino rolls her eyes as she tosses clothes to Hinata. "Looks like someone isn't a morning person." Good to know for the future, though. That could be something funny to take advantage of.

"He's more of a night owl." Hinata smiles at him fondly. "I hope that you two can eventually get beyond the traumatic meeting."

"I doubt the 'meeting' is going to be the problem." Ino smirks at the sleeping prince. "I just wonder if he'll get over the fact that I used to be one of his fangirls. You know, before he up and disappeared, and we all thought he'd died or something."

Hinata shakes her head and laughs. "I doubt he'd hold that against you." She smiles. "That was years ago."

"Yeah…" Ino waits until Hinata is properly dressed before dragging Hinata out into the palace gardens. "So you guys have been here the whole time you were missing?"

"Well it's complicated, but we've both been here in Avalon." How could she explain this? "Avalon is a very big place though. Saying you're in Avalon is kinda like saying you're on another Earth, I guess." She nods. "There are a lot of countries in it."

Well, shit. "So…you're saying that we're in an entirely different world?" That explained the elves and the pegasus. "Are we talking like…another planet, or an entirely dimension." Not that either would help Ino figure out how to get back to Japan.

"A different dimension." Hinata sighs and shake sher head. "From what little I know, it seems there are a lot of dimensions and that book can suck certain people into other dimensions."

"So…sucked into a magical book, got it." Yeah that was one of the things that Ino was having a hard time wrapping her head around. "So how do the three of us get home?"

Hinata shakes her head. "The three of us don't." Oh boy. This wasn't going to end well. "Sasuke and I are staying here and whether or not you do as well, well that's up to you."

"You're not…" Ino blinks at her friend. "What do you mean you're not going back? You two went missing…there are people wondering where you went, police searches, dogs, they've been looking for you."

"If it's really been a year back there, they probably think we're dead." Hinata looks at her apologetically. "We're both happy here and I would love it if you could stay, but we have families here. We aren't leaving."

They were staying because they had families? Ino could understand Sasuke staying for that, but Hinata? Maybe the upgrade from heiress to princess played a part in it? Or was her new family just so nice that she'd forgotten Ino entirely? "You're really not coming back?" Ino shakes her head, eyes growing soft with sadness. "Is this world really that precious to you…?"

"It is." Hinata sighs and hugs Ino. "I've missed you horribly, but I had been gone for so long by the time, I realized I was stuck here...that I assumed everyone figured I was dead. I assumed you had grieved and were moving on with your life." She hadn't expected Ino to come after her!

"No body, no death." Ino squeezes Hinata tightly. "There were whispers, but I never believed them. The police never found a body, so I figured that whoever took you was some dirty asshole who was keeping you locked up in a basement or something. I kept wanting to go and find you, but it was like you'd just vanished into thin air." Ino chokes back a soft sob. "Hinata…I missed you so much…"

She holds her tightly. "I've missed you as well." Hinata felt guilty, she had no idea Ino would still be suffering this much this far after her disappearance. "Though if you do stay, you can be my maid of honor in about thirty years. Elves live a lot longer than humans." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "So we're considered too young to marry here and it's going to be a very long engagement."

Tempting, really it was, and it makes Ino pout. "And why exactly are we considered too young? You're not much younger than me, just a few months. Are they crazy or something?"

"Well you see elves, live a lot longer than humans." Hinata nods at her. "Most elves will live to be at least four or five centuries, though some can live for a thousand years."

Ino pauses, taking that in and doing the math. "So…I guess eighteen or nineteen years isn't much to them, then?" In that case, it made sense that they would be considered a couple of kids. "But you're sleeping with him, right?"

Hinata blushes, but nods. There wasn't really much of a point in denying that. "Yes, well normally most elves wouldn't be engaging in intimacy this early on. It's just we grew up human." So like it or not, whatever their family members thought of it, there was no point in keeping them apart anymore. "So...certain exceptions were made. As long as we're careful and agree to a long engagement, our parents are willing to look the other way."

Snickering behind her hand, Ino's face lights up with glee. "How scandalous. The prince and princess getting it on three decades before they're allowed to get married. What would the courts say if they knew…?"

"The courts already now." Her face grows redder by the minute. "It's a very long story, but for the moment most people thing he's dead." Another long story. "Actually, it's several long stories. The orc king tried to kill Sasuke. He thinks that his assassin managed it, but the assassin had a change of heart. We have to make it look convincing." She pauses. "So as far as you know, I'm in mourning and Sasuke is dead! Remember that!"

Ino sobers up and wags her finger. "Actually, as far as I know, I'm a foreigner here, who knows nothing of court politics, and has no idea the ups and downs of this place, let alone time to keep track of who is who, and who is or isn't dead." She knew nothing, as far as anyone else was concerned. "It's not like I know anything that someone else would want to know. And as far as anyone else knows, that's the truth."

"Yes, I know." She shakes her head. "But just to be on the safe side, it'd be good if you were thoroughly briefed." Well at least they were no longer talking about her sex life. That was progress!

"Yes, a thorough briefing would be good. Secretly, of course, because again, I know nothing. Why would anyone be interested in me?" Ino winks, smiling slyly. "Now…speaking of a thorough briefing…how is that prince of yours in the sack? Has he learned some elfy tricks to make you sigh and swoon for him? He must have, considering how many hearts you have in your eyes whenever you look at him."

She was never going to stop blushing. "Yes, a thorough briefing." Damn it. Ino wasn't going to let that go. "Ino!"

The blond prods her friend mischievously. "Oh come on…he's a hottie. You can't tell me that he's really no good in bed, right?"

As Hinata blushes furiously, Kurenai walks into the gardens, chuckling at the sight. "Hello Hinata. It's good to see that you and your friend are getting along." She glances to her left. "Thank you for helping me to find them, Sai."

Hinata looks gratefully at Sai. Maybe, Ino would forget about her Sexual Inquisition now. "You're welcome, Lady Kurenai." Sai smiles as he nods at the princess and a blond female elf that he hadn't seen before. He would have remembered someone that beautiful.

Ino's eyes widen at the sight of the tall, dark-haired elf. She elbows Hinata and drops her voice to a whisper. "Who's that hottie!?"

"Another long story." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly and whispers. "That's Sai. He's the assassin that spared Sasuke and well, I guess he's also taken up painting."

A merciful assassin with an eye for beauty, and the hand to paint it with? That sounded…rather nice. "I see…" Ino's eyes stayed fixed on Sai's for a moment, before turning to the equally dark-haired woman next to him, the one with startlingly red eyes. She was quite beautiful, clad in red and white, and with… Ino tilts her head. "What's that around your neck?" It looked like jewels tied there with dark, braided silk threads.

Kurenai raises an eyebrow, before smiling and touching the braids. "A token from my intended." Her eyes find her student. "Hinata wears one as well."

Ino's eyes widen, shooting from Kurenai to Hinata, and falling to Hinata's throat. "…Is that…HIS?" Was that HAIR!? It looked like it!

Hinata nods. "Yes, it's my token." She pauses trying to explain the custom simply. "It's their version of an engagement or wedding ring."

Sai smiles and chuckles. "The elves of Thiral are known to be a sentimental lot, amongst other things." He smiles more at Ino. "They have a tradition of giving their intended a piece of the night sky to wear. Some of them get rather creative about it." He glances at Kurenai's and Hinata's tokens.

"A piece of the night sky…" Well, Ino could see that the hair was definitely as dark as the sky, and Kurenai's token had gems woven throughout the strands like stars. "How romantic…"

The bluenette smiles and nods. "There is a lot to like about this world, we just have to make sure that Danzo and Kaguya don't ruin it." Which unfortunately, was far easier said than done.

"Right…they're the big bad, then?" It sounded like your typical adventure story to Ino. "Beat the bad guys, save the world, everyone lives happily ever after?"

"Mmm something like that." Hinata nods. "I'm so glad you're caught up."

"Sucked into a book equals adventure story. No biggie." Ino takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "All we have to do is make sure none of the good guys die, right?"

"Yes, quite right." Though the girl's manner of speech was odd, even more so than Hinata's, Kurenai had gotten the gist of it. "And in the interest of preventing any untimely deaths, I thought it wise to begin a new series of magic lessons."

The princess smiles. "Thank you, Kurenai Sensei." She looks at Ino. "Kurenai has been teaching me magic. So has Sasuke's mother, but her lessons are more...exotic."

"Exotic?" Ino smirks in an instant. "Maybe I should get some lessons from Sasuke's mom, then. They sound like they could be…useful."

Kurenai shakes her head at the girl's antics. "Yes…well, for now, I believe that it would be wise to discover what your innate talents are. Sasuke has a natural control over lightning, and Hinata seems to do better with light-based spells, and incantative ones." She glances at her student. "Have you been practicing them, Hinata?"

Hinata blushes and nods. "Yes, I have been practicing." A lot. Particularly the spell to ward off pregnancy. She soon turns her attention back to Ino though. "Well if you want Queen Mikoto to help you, um…you'll have to be nicer to Sasuke. The queen is very close to her sons."

"Hm…noted." Ino could be nice to Sasuke if it meant snagging lessons from the queen. Then, she turns her eyes onto the silent assassin. "Will you be staying for lessons?" He was about their age, wasn't he?

"Well, I don't see why not." He smiles at Kurenai. "If the Lady Kurenai allows it. I currently don't have any other matters that I can attend to."

The teacher smiles, shaking her head. "I see no reason why not. Perhaps you might contribute something to the lessons. Perhaps you might learn something as well." Even if she was fairly sure the man was older even than her. A decade, perhaps, not much.

He continues smiling. "Very well. Though I would imagine you are more well versed than I in this regard." Sai glances at Ino. "But I would be glad to assist you in any way that I can."

Ino beams, and Kurenai sits herself next to the girl, smiling kindly. "Now, my dear tell me…of anything and everything in nature, whether it be the earth or the sky, the water, or fire, any part of the natural world…what do you feel most connected to?"

The blond blinks, opening her mouth instantly. "Flowers."

Hinata smiles and nods at that. "Well then you definitely are in luck." The bluenette smiles more. "That's something of a specialty for Kurenai."

"Really?" Ino's eyes brighten as the teacher nods. "Cool! Back in my world, I work in a flower shop, it's where I always feel most alive. And here too, everything just feels so…alive, like the trees could just pick themselves up and start walking around." It was all so vibrant and full of life…not that that helped Ino figure out what berries were safe to eat in this world or not. Many of the plants were familiar but just as many were quite exotic.

"Good." Kurenai nods encouragingly. "Then I believe we shall start from there with your lessons. Singing to plants."

"Singing…to plants?" Ino tilts her head to the side. "I don't get it."

The lady chuckles softly, before cupping a flower bud with her hand, singing softly to it, weaving notes up and down through the air as she coaxes it into full bloom. "Song makes it easy for those with a moderate aptitude for the craft to sing plants to life. Those with a more natural aptitude, however, will be able to influence them simply by pouring out their magic, and willing them to grow."

"I see." Ino stares at the blooming flower in amazement. Then she smiles at Sai. "Do you sing to plants too?"

He tilts his head. "I've never tried it." Sai pauses searching for a tactful way to say this. "Thiral is not the land of my birth, where I come from...well not many would think to sing to flowers. Though I'm certain you will be quite gifted in the art."

"I think so too." Ino snickers a little. "Though maybe you should give it a try, you might like it." Turning towards some wild roses,she cups a number of buds in her hands, being careful not to prick herself on any of the thorns. The tune that comes out of her mouth is a Japanese one, high and clear, a joyful melody that she picked up off one of her many pop cds. A familiar energy wells up inside her, that same energy she always feels around her flowers. One by one, the little buds begin to bloom into bright red blossoms.

"Mm I doubt I could be as gifted as you are in this particular endeavor." He chuckles as he watches the flowers. "You're a natural."

"Indeed she is…" Kurenai watches in astonishment. "You haven't yet learned any of the songs of growing, let alone our language, yet your voice was enough to coax them into blooming all on its own."

"Really?" Ino had thought that she needed to sing to them to make them grow. "There's special songs meant for this?" Was she actually going to learn a whole other language?

Kurenai nods. "Yes, they are written as songs, but in reality, they are simply very long incantations. For you to be able to sing any song and coax them into growing is…well, it's a sure sign of a natural talent for the discipline."

Hinata nods at that. "I didn't get it on my first try." She smiles. "Though Kurenai Sensei said I did well."

"Really?" Ino beams with pride at being able to do something with such proficiency right off the bat. "Great! What's next?"

A chuckle rises from Kurenai's throat. "Next? Next…is growing vines." She glances at Hinata. "Would you like to learn these as well? I'm sure that there are many…practical applications that might appeal to you."

"W-Well I guess it couldn't hurt. " Hinata blushes deep red at the suggestion. "Alright." Ino was never going to forget about the Sexual Inquisition now.

Oh…Ino could totally see where this was going. "Fire away, Kurenai-Sensei! Let's learn how to tie up some men!" Her grin brightens as she laughs at Hinata. "Just imagine what Sasuke will say when you whip this out on him!"

Sai rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I don't think you will need to tie up men in order to find companionship." So this was what women got up to when left alone to their own devices.

"Oh hush, bondage can be fun if you do it right!" Ino's smirk widens. "Or are you still innocent? That's okay, I'm sure that there's plenty of women out there who would be willing to teach you! Tying a guy up could be a riot! Tease them…make them beg…frustrate them a little, and then let them loose again. Right Hinata?"

Hinata squeaks. "Ino!" It was one thing to do that to Sasuke in private, but she wasn't sure she could actually discuss the details without fainting.

"You seem to favor the technique?" Sai asks with a pleasant smile. He had heard of such things, but never done them himself.

Ino shoots Sai a coy smile. "I've had a few boyfriends, and we've gotten…creative in the past. Kurenai-Sensei, what about you?"

The dark-haired teacher laughs. "Yes, I can certainly see the merit in such an approach. Vines in particular are quite effective tools when getting a young man to do as you ask."

Boyfriends was a strange term, but Sai believed that he got the gist of it. Clearly, the girl had had lovers before, despite her seemingly tender age. These Seekers were quite strange, quite precocious. Perhaps that was simply a general trait, or perhaps just shared between the three young ones.

"Um yes, right." Hinata blushes more her cheeks turning a bright pink at the insinuation. Goodness, Sasuke was going to have a field day with her if she never stopped blushing!

Ino laughs loudly at the sight of Hinata's flushed cheeks. Maybe she could get used to Avalon, at least for a little while. She definitely like seeing sights like this. Her shy friend was finally getting some action!


	38. Chapter 38

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, we see some female bonding between Ino and Hinata ;) Oh and it also includes a complimentary glass of lemonade. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 38

"So…" Ino's eyes glimmer with excitement. She'd left the topic alone for a week, but there was no way that she would be doing her duties as best friend if she didn't at least subject Hinata to an inquisition regarding her fiancee. Ino needed to vet this guy, after all. "Does your prince wear boxers, briefs, or go commando?"

"I-INO!" Hinata blushes crimson red. "Honestly!" She couldn't believe her friend had asked that. Well she could, but still!

"Yes please!" Ino wanted the truth, after all. "Answer honestly, Hinata!" Though the blush on the princess' face was absolutely priceless. It seemed that she was as easily flustered as ever.

Maybe, if she told her that... her friend would drop it. "None of those. Elves don't really wear boxers or briefs exactly..." It was hard to explain.

"Huh, I though for sure he'd go commando. But I guess it would be tough to do that with all of that armor." Even Ino didn't want to think about what that much metal would do to a guy's…yeah.

"That's a good point." Hinata concedes. "Yes, well fashion is very different here." She gestures to her own dress. "So you and Sai seem to be getting along well." Maybe, she could change the subject. Would Ino fall for that?

"Yeah, but not as well as you and Sasuke seem to be getting along." Ino smirks at the attempt to direct the conversation. "So, are the goods acceptable or impressive? Or maybe you go for the more delicate approach? A guy doesn't need a lot to do a lot."

She blinks in shock. "Did you just ask how big his...equipment is?" Hinata didn't know why, but it shocked her. She probably should have expected it.

"Yes, yes I did." Ino had no shame, she knew that, but at least it helped her tell the boring guys from the interesting ones. "So come on, spill it! Oh, and is he gentle with you, or the passionate type? I bet he's the passionate type, right?"

"You're not going to drop this until I tell you something, are you?" It was a rhetorical question. "He's...well he wields a very large sword." Hinata blushes scarlet red. "And yes, he's the passionate type. Very, very passionate." And endlessly creative.

The blond resists the urge to squeal in delight. "I knew it! It's always the quiet ones!" So, her friend preferred the type to get a little rough when no one was looking, huh? It made Ino wonder just what else those two got up to. "Do you use magic in bed? Oh! You can use magic to tie him up, have you tried that yet!?"

Ino was never going to let her live this down. "Yes, we use magic." She blushes more and nods shyly. "Mostly, I tie him up with the water lasso once in awhile...he's a tiger when untied though."

Ino grins widely. "He lets you tie him up!? How bold of you!" The little wallflower seemed to be a lot less shy when it involved bondage. She would have to encourage that later. "Well, you know what they say about grabbing a tiger by the tail. And apparently he has a…rather impressive tail to speak of."

"He does let me get away with a lot." Hinata pauses and scoffs. "Probably because he knows he deserves it after he's gotten himself into so much trouble recently." She shakes her head. Ino by this time already knew about the almost execution and almost assassination. "Hmpf!"

"Seems like he only knows how to behave himself once he's already gotten himself into trouble." Ino could hardly believe that he would offer himself up to be executed. The assassins…well, those were a much easier pill to swallow. "So, are you done making that leash yet? I wonder if he'll wear the collar in public. I mean, I know it's not made of your hair or anything, but it would be rather sweet."

She nods and sighs. "Seems that way. His heart is in the right place, I just wish he would stop almost getting himself killed." What he had done with the almost execution was noble, but the almost getting assassinated, well that was just an example of him being stupid. "I wouldn't make him wear that in public." He should have come straight to her. "It's for private use." And that was that!

"Hm, too bad. If it were me, I would definitely make him wear it in public. It's like staking your own claim on him. Sure, he's claimed you, but fair is fair, right?" Ino nods, imagining the collar of unicorn hair, woven and braided delicately, adorning Sasuke's neck. "Well, for when this whole attempted assassinations mess is over, anyway."

"Well everyone knows that we're engaged." She tries not to blush more than she already was. "We may have made a couple of scenes." Ino was likely going to find out about them anyway. "The details aren't very important, but suffice to say...everyone knows that we're together."

"I guess, I just mean that it would be romantic…" Like a fairy tale. Well, Ino supposed that she'd already fallen into a fairy tale. But it was the principle of the thing. "I suppose that you could just give him a hickey every day to mark your territory."

Hinta laughs. "He would probably like that."

Grinning, Ino gives her friend a firm nudge. "Well then, you shouldn't keep the prince waiting in his tower. He's been so well-behaved the last week."

"Ino, are you a voyeur?" Hinata blinks. "Though you're right. He has." She shakes her head and smiles. "Probably because he knows he's in trouble."

"Then go GIVE him some trouble!" Ino smirks widely. "And while you do that…I'm going to see if I can flirt myself up some company." After all, even if she was stuck here, that was no reason to deny her own wants and needs. And that assassin…well, he was rather handsome, to put it mildly.

Well that wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. "I just might." Hinata blushes as she scurries off, deciding to ponder that matter another day.

* * *

A sharp blade whistles through the air as Sasuke goes over his sword stances yet again. He'd gotten bored with shooting targets after turning all three of them into pincushions. Moving around gave him something to do. Which was essential, because he was bored out of his mind!

He sighs, listening to the sharp sound of the leaf-bladed sword cutting through air. "Itachi had better hurry up, or I'm going to go stir-crazy and end up doing something 'stupid' again."

There was a knock on his door. Hinata figured it was better to knock, given the situation.

"Come in." Sasuke knew that the only ones who would come and knock on his door were the ones who knew the truth, so speaking could be allowed for now.

Hinata smiles and heads inside his room. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Her smile grows as saunters over to him, deliberately swaying her hips in what she hoped was a provocative way.

Sasuke blinks, slowly lowering his sword as his lover approaches him. "Uh…yeah…" He notes the sway of her hips, entranced for a moment, before forcing his eyes back to her face. "It's fine, I was just practicing." He lays his sword on the nearest table, fingers twitching as he pulls them away. "I guess I'm just feeling restless."

"I figured as much." She pushes him onto the bed and soon sits in his lap, wrapping arms around his neck. "Ino reminded me that you have been a very good boy for the past week." She smiles slyly. "You haven't almost gotten yourself killed even once, which is starting to be something of a record for you." She brushes her lips against his collarbone before biting down lightly and sucking.

Inhaling sharply, Sasuke tilts his head and relaxes his shoulder, letting his shirt slip down a little, giving her an easier place to latch on to. "Y-yeah I guess." His hands move to her waist, squeezing slightly.

She licks the bite mark soothingly for a moment. "I know that I have been...angry with you lately." Very, very angry. "It's only because I'm so afraid of losing you though." She looks at him. "I love you, Sasuke." She yanks his shirt off over his head. "Never forget that." Apparently, she would brook no argument about such an action either.

Sasuke's breath hitches slightly at the action, before his blood slowly begins to boil with anticipation. She hadn't initiated this sort of situation to happen since arriving. The closest had been the massages, or perhaps lying in bed together. His shirt discarded, Sasuke presses a kiss just under Hinata's ear. "What would you like to do, Princess?"

 **Warning Lemon**

"Everything." She smiles at him. "I'd like to do everything." Hinata kisses his ear. "I miss having your hands on me." Then licks it as she works on sliding off his pants. "And your mouth." Before nibbling on it. "And your cock inside me." The last part, she blushes at. She blamed Ino for influencing her though.

At her words, Sasuke's cock twitches, the blood rushing south and quickly as it's released from its constraints, his clothes dropping to the floor. "I'd like that." His arms wrap tightly around her waist as he leans back to lay on the bed. "Where do you want to start?" He could think of so many ways, so many positions, some of which they hadn't even tried yet. And of course, there were several surfaces they hadn't yet made love on. That would have to be rectified.

She lightly strokes his arousal as her blushes spreads from her cheeks all the way down to her breasts. "Surprise me, My Prince." It was amazing how quickly he responded to her, she muses. "Such a gentleman I have for a lover, always so willing to keep me company." She giggles.

"Always…" Sasuke stifles his own groan by kissing her, as he bucks lightly against her hand, dissatisfied by the clothing still separating them. But he could be patient. It was something he'd been training ever since the first time they had slept together. His hands slip under her dress, fingers teasing at her inner thighs, before slipping towards her core, feeling for the dampening folds as his tongue begins to invade her mouth.

"Mmm." She moans into the kiss and bucks against his hand. "I missed this." His hand felt so good there and yet, it wasn't enough. "I missed us." It was never enough. She was already growing soaked with desire.

"Me too…" Sasuke presses kisses to her lips, over and over as his fingers sink inside her, rubbing slowly in circles as his thumb finds her clit. He rubs and rotates them with a practiced ease, knowing precisely where to direct his touch.

She sighs in pleasure and arches against him. "Close your eyes." Hinata breaks the kiss long enough to say. "I have a surprise for you." Sasuke was definitely feeling affectionate and well, Hinata might as well try her luck with the token of affection she had made him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but doesn't protest as his eyes slide shut. His fingers continue to work, even as Hinata shifts on top of him. What his fiancee was up to was anyone's guess, but he trusted her. "I do like your surprises." Even if they usually involved tying him up. Because the results of THAT were always rather interesting.

Hinata smiles, feeling rather pleased that he trusted her enough to follow her request without question. "Good. Hopefully, you'll like this one as well." She gets off the bed and quickly disrobes before placing the leash around his neck. It was a long leash. About five feet. "I want you to make love to me with your mouth." She was now standing by the edge of the bed and because he was laying on it, he'd be about eye level with her most intimate area.

The eyebrow travels a little higher as Sasuke opens his eyes, one hand feeling for the collar, and the other reaching for Hinata. "As you wish, Princess." He pulls her towards him, setting her to kneel on the bed, slick folds directly above his face as he turns and positions himself more comfortably, pulling her down a few more inches to seat her there while his tongue begins its work, licking along the soaked folds, curling around the swollen pearl, and plunging into the same sweet cavern that his fingers had already explored.

"Nnh!" She moans and writhes against his talented tongue helplessly. "D-Definitely keeping the leash." Her blush returns full force as she only gets wetter and wetter.

Sasuke chuckles, the sound muffled by Hinata's thighs, the vibrations, not so much. Luckily, having pleasured her this way before, he had discovered how to breathe adequately while his mouth was occupied, and nose nearly covered. His ears, however, were most certainly not covered, and thus, he could hear every one of her pleasure cries as she rocked back and forth against his face.

Hinata squirms in delight at the vibrations. "R-Right there!" She was probably going to tumble over the edge before long. "God, you're so good with your mouth."

The praise makes him smirk as his fingers tighten their grip on her thighs. Sasuke plunges his tongue deep inside her, lapping up the sweetness like cream. She always did taste so good, almost like elderberries. It was so easy to get drunk off of her.

"S-SASUKE!" The small show of force only aroused her further. "Oh God!" When she felt him grip her tightly and push his tongue inside her, it was all over. She came hard and fast.

Licking up every drop, Sasuke's smirk remains constant as he gently lifts her up a few inches. "Was that to your satisfaction, Princess?" Though, judging from how utterly soaked she was, the answer to that wasn't really up for debate.

She pants as she tries to catch her breath. "W-Well it was a very p-promising start." He looked so smug, but he had every reason to be.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sasuke's long deep breaths brush against Hinata's skin as he shifts her slightly, a hand sliding up around to her stomach and glowing for an instant. "Manere…"

"If we could have patented that in our world, we would have been able to build our own castles." Hinata laughs as she turns over and kisses him.

"Probably…" Sasuke smiles as he kisses her back. "In our old world, anyway. This is our world now, right?"

"Yes, in our old world." Hinata agrees as she plays with the leash. "It looks nice on you."

"I'm glad you like it, it was made by a most beautiful weaver." Sasuke runs his fingers through long blue hair. "It must have taken great time and dedication to make such a magnificent piece."

She smiles and pulls him closer, kissing him heatedly. "A few hours. Did you want to take the reins now, My Love?"

"Hm…I could." Sasuke shifts Hinata on his lap, pulling her down smoothly, sheathing himself within her. "But I rather like the view, and now, I'm feeling kind of lazy." Ah…warm, tight, wet…the perfect sheath for his cock, and maybe he was growing spoiled, but none other would do. He was pretty picky, after all. And a prince could afford to be picky.

"You want me to ride you?" She leans down and kisses him as she slowly rocks her hips. "Well I don't see the harm in spoiling you now and then, especially after that." Hinata moans softly as her breasts bounce lightly from riding him.

Sasuke groans lightly, his hips thrusting up on reflex as his grip tightens on Hinata's hips. "Yes…that's it…" One of his hands travels back up, winding his fingers into her hair as he pulls her back down for a kiss. "Love you Hinata…"

"I love you too, Sasuke." She moans into the kiss as she bounces up and downon his lap, moaning more each time he struck that spot inside her. "Feels so good!" Why had she deprived him again?

Despite his initial lazy approach, Sasuke's thrusts only increase in speed and power as Hinata's erotic sounds spur him on. One of these days, he was sure that Hinata would learn not to deprive them of this. She just had to get over the fact that he was an elven prince, therefore his life being in danger kind of came with the territory. "Hinata!" He was close, so close, which is why he began to consciously aim right for her pleasure spot.

She cries helplessly as she bounces up and down the length of his cock. "S-Sasuke! Don't stop!" She was so close! How was it possible for every time to feel better than the last? She didn't know, but at the moment Hinata decided she didn't care. "Kiss me." She quickly captures his lips with her own as they move as one.

Indulging her in that desire, Sasuke swallows her moans and cries in a fiery kiss, rolling them over as the adrenaline spurs him into a frenzy. Through the cracks in his eyelids, he could appreciate the sight of Hinata against his dark bedspread. "Beautiful…" He hikes her legs up around his waist as he drives into her, lips fully occupied by hers.

His kiss muffles her moans and cries of pleasure, but that didn't really matter. Nothing could drown them out entirely. Hinata was drowning in a sea of pleasure.

It was good that he'd soundproofed the room from the inside so that no sound could escape, otherwise he was sure that the entire palace would be listening to quite the soundtrack. Including his howl of pleasure as he drives himself deeply into his princess, spilling himself within her. Perfect…absolutely perfect…this was how things were meant to be. The two of them, in bed, with no one around to bother them. No executions, no assassinations, and no nosy relatives. Just…this.

"S-SASUKE!" Hinata screams his name as she soon joins him in bliss. "Oh God!" Why did it always feel this good? No wonder Ino had turned into such a nympho in high school. "So good, baby." She pants out as she pulls him down and kisses him. This was addictive.

Sasuke smiles as he kisses her back, gently pulling out as he rolls onto his side, holding her close to his chest. "Well, I do try." Sex was one thing he wouldn't just half-ass, even if he was feeling lazy. "Good thing you decided to stop depriving us of this. I think my cock would have exploded if you'd kept it up another week."

She snuggles up against him. "I like it when your cock explodes in a certain way though." Hinata giggles at her joke.

He smirks smugly at the joke. "Give me five minutes, and I should be ready to go all over again." He chuckles as he presses a kiss to her ear. "And this time, I'll use the cock ring, if you like."

 **End of Lemon**

"If you do that though, we probably aren't going to leave your room for a few days." Hinata smiles at him teasingly as she caresses his cheek. "I love you."

Well, he could definitely go for having Hinata locked in his room for a few days. "I love you too. And…seeing as I can't actually leave my room, I don't see the issue."

She tilts her head. "Mmm…there was an issue, I just can't remember it right now." The phrase, screwing someone's brains out had never seemed more apt.

"It's fine if you have amnesia." Sasuke nuzzles against her neck, pressing kisses to it as he starts to feel himself harden again. "If it's really important, you'll remember it sooner or later."

"You're right." Hinata smiles as she burrows against him. "Ino would be so jealous of me, if she knew what it was like to be engaged to an elfish prince who knows how to wield his sword so well."

Sasuke chuckles a little louder. "Well, I'm sure that if she wants a boyfriend, there will be no shortage of men around here in about thirty years. Less, if she convinces them that she's older than she really is. But if she wants to be jealous, that's fine. It's not like my mind is changing, anyway."

She nods in agreement. "She loves to gossip and she wanted details about our love life." This was becoming something of a common theme in Avalon, Hinata noted.

"Of course she does." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the incorrigible gossip that was Ino Yamanaka. "Maybe she SHOULD get a boyfriend, that way she'll be more interested in having her brains screwed out than in trying to interrogate you about how I'm screwing YOURS out."

"She suggested I make you wear the leash in public." Hinata nods sagely as if considering the idea. "Said it would mark my claim on you or something." She smiles slyly at him. "I said I couldn't do that to you and everyone already knows you're mine anyway."

Sasuke pauses at the suggestions, picking gently at the collar around his neck. "Like I said, the collar is negotiable, the leash…no." He did have some pride. And it really was a beautifully woven piece.

She smiles at him. "I'll keep that in mind." Hinata snuggles more. "Thirty years seems so far away."

"To us, maybe, but I think you'll get used to how quickly time passes here." He was still getting used to it, but it probably didn't feel nearly as long to him as it did to Hinata. "And then after that, we've got another nine and a half centuries together…"

"Mhm." Hinata yawns cutely. "That sounds nice." Nine and a half centuries with her lover.

Sighing, Sasuke tries to will away his arousal as he pulls the blankets over them. "I guess I'll just have to ravish you again after a nap." Besides they had another thousand years together. Waiting a few more hours to join together again was negligible. He could wait…they had time…

* * *

The king of the orcs looks upon his vast army with a deep twinge of satisfaction. With Thiral mourning for their prince, now was the time to strike. And since the princess had gone to Sindaron to mourn for her fallen lover, Sai would easily dispatch her before his army even caught sight of the city gate. There would be panic, confusion, and none would be prepared to face the deadly force approaching them.

Now was the time to begin marching, first into Miria, then into Thiral, from there, Olecia and Aladel would be easily conquered, and Elurin would fall quickly without any allies to speak of. The campaign would take perhaps two months to make it to Sindaron, but that was fine. Better to be patient than to hurry and make a deadly mistake.

Waving his hand over the enchanted mirror, the magical crystal glows, powering the spell cast upon it by his elven ward. "Kaguya, it seems that half of your request has been fulfilled. The Prince of Thiral is dead. And the princess is soon to follow."

Kaguya smirks into the mirror. "Excellent." One Seeker was dead. Though there was still another to go. "How long until the pretty princess is dead?" She had to know.

"I expect the child to be dead by the time my army reaches Sindaron." Danzo smirks at the ancient elf. "With the elven kingdoms in disarray, they will prove to be easy pickings. And once the princess is dead, if there is anyone else you fear, I'm sure that Sai will be capable of eliminating them for you. Consider his services…a gift, for providing such an opportunity to conquer the kingdoms."

"Perfect." She smiles coldly. "I'm glad that things are going so well. And I shall keep that in mind." After all, it wasn't uncommon for someone to irritate her. Sai could prove useful.

Danzo watches the elf, frowning slightly. "The Seekers are powerful, as you said, and cautious. However…I have yet to see why they would pose a threat to you, of all beings. They seem, after all, rather easy to eliminate, given the right methods."

Perhaps, she would have Sai kill the orc king. "It is unwise to question your elders." And your betters, she thinks to herself. "This has been an advantageous agreement for both of us so far, do not ruin it."

"I merely wonder, that is all." This woman was a pain to deal with on a good day, the high and might bitch. "It simply astonishes me that one as powerful of yourself would see threats in children, and it has me wondering what powers they possess that I have not been made aware of."

"Threats that you would do well not to ponder overly much." She shakes her head at his arrogance. How dare he question her?! "They may be children now, but their power is great. They haven't surmised how to use it yet and that is why NOW is the time to strike." And not waste time with pointless questions.

"Very well." He brushes the woman's anger off easily. "I suppose I will have to turn my curiosity to other things." One way or another, Danzo would have to see to it that this bitch ended up dead. Maybe after Sai's current mission, he might have him befriend and betray the elf. He'd never really liked her kind much anyway, and it would just solve another problem and eliminate a threat to his rule down the line. "Thank you for your time, Lady Kaguya."

She nods and quickly ends the magical communication. "Honestly, the sooner I can kill that annoyance, the better." Danzo could be absolutely infuriating.

The ancient elf would not be the only one plotting the demise of their rival, for Danzo's mind had already begun to turn. He would be the king of Avalon. And that elf would either bend to his will, or be crushed with the rest of her race.


	39. Chapter 39

Secrets of Avalon

 **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 39

Ashes swirl around the room as the lightning arcing between Sasuke's palms lashes out violently. Wild, and yet, perfectly under control, just like its wielder. They were in the training rooms beneath the palace, which had been cordoned off so that no one accidentally stumbled upon the prince who had been declared dead weeks ago.

And a good thing too, otherwise it would have been impossible to hide the sheer amount of magic power radiating off of him right now as he practiced channeling the lightning from his body and out into the air. Now, it was less of an all-encompassing shockwave, and more of a controlled scattering of lightning bolts.

He's also been working on channeling lightning along the blade of his sword, and through the tips of his arrows to devastating effect. Even during the last three months of his grounding he'd been hard at work, training his lightning skills. The element was his primary magical weapon, powerful and versatile, and with the perfect amount of explosive power to suit his personality.

Panting slightly, he grins as the lightning between his hands obeys his will. He'd incinerated every target, and none of the spectators in the room. Despite his growing skill, he'd still insisted that if Sai, Ino, Hinata, and Kurenai were going to watch him, that Itachi put up a shield just in case. While he wasn't afraid of electrocuting his brother by accident, he WAS concerned about hitting the others with lightning.

Forcing the power away, the lightning in his hands dims to a light blue glow around his fingers, making his fingers pulse and thrum with energy. "How many targets was that, again?" They'd been increasing the targets every morning and afternoon, forcing him to push the limits of his concentration well beyond anything he was used to. Strenuous training, but necessary. Because eventually, the orc king would find out that he wasn't actually dead, and he would probably come for all of their heads.

"Twenty-four." Itacih informs him as he looks around rather impressed. "The orcs won't know what hit them." It was rather astonishing how quickly Sasuke had progressed in his magical training. "And your princess looks rather impressed as well." He chuckles. "And of course, Kurenai and Sai look suitably terrified."

"There is no terror involved." Kurenai glowers slightly at her lover. "I am simply astonished with how quickly he is progressing. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." Perhaps there was something to the magical talents of the Seekers.

He chuckles at his lover's look and walks over to her, kissing her lightly. "Do not sulk at me, My Love." It was simply too adorable for him to resist.

Hinata nods in shock at the destructive power her beloved held. "I'm glad that your magic is so diverse." She was glad that he used only a mild version on her during lovemaking.

"If one could take out two dozen targets on the field at once, that will certainly be an asset on the battlefield." Sai nods sagely.

"I second that!" Ino grins brightly. "Seriously, that was awesome! It was like watching a laser show!"

Sasuke glows with pride, satisfaction evident all over his face. Two dozen, he could turn two dozen targets to ash in seconds. "Hey Ino, mind giving me more targets?"

The blond nods, raising her hands and putting her own training to use as vines grow from the floor, curling into globe-like targets about the size of a human head. "Alright, you're good to go!" She'd added six more this time, bringing it up to an entire thirty. The training wasn't only good for Sasuke, but it was good for her as well. It gave her the chance to try out some new tricks.

Sasuke's eyes flash around to every target, and he turns around, taking in all of the. "Alright…" He moves to step forward, only to find his feet bound by vines. "Ino!?"

"Come on, Sasuke, you can handle a little interference, can't you!?" The newest Seeker takes entirely too much joy in entangling the prince with lightning crackling across his fingertips.

"I'm the only one allowed to tie him up!" Hinata grumbles and crosses her arms at that. "Ino!" Though she supposed it was probably more practical for training purposes.

"It's just vines." Itachi nods at the princess reassuringly. "I'm quite certain my brother can handle it." After all, if he let a few vines stop him here, Sasuke was in big trouble when he finally faced off against orcs.

"The women in this city do seem to enjoy tying men up," Sai muses conversationally.

"Seems so!" Ino smirks at Sai as she works to keep Sasuke entrapped. After all, this WAS training for her as well. "Then again, it IS a whole lot of fun!"

Sasuke, for his part, charges up and unleashes a massive storm of lightning all around the room, incinerating all but two of the targets, and scorching the vines holding him in place. But the stubborn things remain tied around his legs, no matter how much he pulls at them. "Damn it!" He roars with frustration, eyes blazing with stubborn determination as he lashes out at the vines instinctively, bathing himself in a whirl of bright fire.

Ino's eyes widen, and she jumps back a couple of steps, even behind the protective barrier as flames shoot from Sasuke's mouth. "Holy crap, Sasuke! When the hell did you turn into a dragon!?"

Hinata's eyes widen at the fact her lover was now breathing fire. "S-Sasuke?" That had never happened before. "Are you okay?!"

Sasuke immediately shuts his mouth, wincing as he feels a harsh burning on the inside, dying down as he cuts the flow of magic. What the hell had just happened!? "I-Itachi!? What-" He winces again as his tongue stings badly, his teeth buzzing from the heat and force of so suddenly cutting off the fire.

"Just...calm down, Sasuke." Itachi looks at him with concern. "I believe you got overexcited and your magic just...forced itself out of the nearest easy escape route."

Yeah, and burnt his damn tongue! Sasuke glares at Itachi rolling his eyes at his brother. He winces again as he opens his mouth. "F-fire!?" He'd NEVER breathed fire before! How was that even possible!? …He wasn't actually turning into a dragon, was he?

"Well lightning and fire are very closely related on the magical spectrum." Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "We can have a healer look at you, if you like. Though I am quite certain that's what happened."

Kurenai shakes her head, nudging her intended aside. "Sasuke, I know that it must hurt, but I need you to stick out your tongue for me." Sasuke glares at her, his tongue feeling perfectly burnt right where it was. She shoots him an insistent look right back. "Come now, I do have some ability to heal wounds. I may be able to heal you."

Sasuke twitches, his cheeks flushing red, traveling all the way to the tips of his ears as he crosses his arms and sticks out a reddened, irritated, slightly swollen tongue. The cool air agitated it, a very uncomfortable feeling.

Hinata winces at the sight. That looked painful. Her poor Sasuke. He was always getting himself into trouble without meaning to.

"It seems that Ino has her answer. You are not turning into a dragon. If you were, your tongue would have been fine." Kurenai holds her hand up, singing softly as it glows over his face.

"Could have fooled me." Ino glares unhappily at the floor. "My vines are toast." The comment earns her a glare from one unfortunately injured prince.

"Ino, now may not be the best time to mourn the loss of your vines." Sai pats her shoulder comfortingly. "Besides, I'm sure that you can make new ones."

The blond smiles giddily at the touch. "Wanna help me practice? It's always a lot easier to focus when there's an actual target."

He nods his head. "I'll help you practice in any way that I can." After all, they would need every fighter they could find for the upcoming battle.

"Great!" Ino grabs Sai by the arm, dragging him off towards the door. "Let's practice in my room!"

Sai doesn't protest as he's drug off and Hinata laughs. "That poor man." He had just bitten off far more than he could chew.

As Ino and Sai disappear, Kurenai chuckles. "I would wager that he was being far more literal than she is."

Sasuke, though silent, rolls his eyes again. How it was possible for a man of a hundred and twenty-six to be more innocent than a girl of almost nineteen was beyond him, but then again, maybe it was just a human thing, they were a lot more deviant than most elves seemed to be. Or at least, they came to deviant conclusions faster.

On the other hand, his tongue was starting to feel a whole lot better, and he relaxes a little, pulling it mostly back into his mouth. "Done yet?"

"Almost…" Kurenai frowns slightly as the tip of his rosy tongue grows a little paler as the red spots fade. "There…it may continue to feel sore for a day or so, however, the burns themselves are gone."

"Good." Sasuke grimaces at the sore, prickly feeling of his tongue. "…Let's NOT do that again." He was NOT ready to start breathing fire like some kind of dragon. "Itachi, seriously, what the hell just happened to me?"

"You got angry and your growing magical talents were triggered by your emotions." Itachi nods at him. "Much like how you didn't have much control of your lightning at first."

"So I'm going to spit fire whenever I get a little upset?" Why did it seem like everything was working against Sasuke all the time!? "Any tips on how to NOT burn my tongue again?"

"Well... you'll just have to control your temper and you'll learn more magical control soon enough." Itachi nods and to pacify Sasuke somewhat he adds. "And think happy thoughts."

Sasuke's eye twitches, and he storms towards the door. "The next time I breathe fire, I'm breathing it at you, Itachi!" Happy thoughts!? Really!? The whole world thought he was dead, there was a crazy king out for Hinata's head, and now he was breathing fire like some kind of magical monster!? And he was supposed to think HAPPY THOUGHTS!?

The doors slam behind him as he disappears into thin air with a concealment charm, leaving Kurenai to sigh and shake her head. "I believe…that was poorly handled, Love. I doubt it is easy for the child to think such thoughts when there is little for him to be happy about."

Hinata flails. "What am I chopped liver?!" She storms off to go find her lover. "I can't even call out for him." She mutters under her breath. For fear someone would overhear her.

"And what would you have done?" Itachi glances at her. "The elf needs to learn to control his temper!"

Sighing, Kurenai pats Itachi's cheek, smiling gently. "Perhaps tell him that controlling his emotions will focus his power and allow him to wield it with greater ease and greater strength, a more encouraging, yet challenging approach, as opposed to telling him to think happy thoughts. Tell me, would you find it easy to think such thoughts if you had gone through everything he had this past year? He is only a child, after all, he must be completely overwhelmed."

"With you at my side, yes, yes I would." Most of them involved the library or their bed chambers. With those kinds of thoughts, Itachi was certain that he would be able to focus in such a way. "Perhaps you should handle his lessons. I can't reason with him anymore."

Clicking her tongue, Kurenai gives Itachi a light swat upside the head. "Honestly, Itachi, your brother must be terrified. To suddenly begin breathing fire out of nowhere is not normal, no matter how you look at it." Kurenai was nearly at her wits end with these two. She loved Itachi more than she could say, but honestly, the man had no idea how to handle children. "In any case, you are far more versed in combative skills than I am. There is only so much I can teach him in regards to his talents. He needs YOU, My Love."

He rubs the back of his head. "Well you asked." Itachi sighs and nods. "Yes, I know. Well I suppose he's had a few minutes to calm down. I'll go and see if I can find him." He sighs and tries to sense Sasuke's magical aura.

* * *

Sasuke was back in his room, lying on his bed, fuming, and trying not to tremble. He was back to square one, again. Just when he'd finally started getting a handle on his lightning, he was suddenly breathing fire like a flamethrower. Setting something on fire, he could understand, after all he was trying to set Ino's plants on fire. But he nearly set HIMSELF on fire instead. What kind of freak did that make him…?

Itachi heads to Sasuke's room, figuring that was where he would be. After all, there were only so many places he could hide without fear of getting caught.

"Sasuke." He heads into his room quickly, making sure no one saw him. "I know that you're likely very afraid now, but you have to understand. You're a Seeker. That means something." He wasn't entirely sure what, but he knew that it did. "Your magic is naturally going to be a little different than most people, but you can master it."

"Before or after blowing myself up?" Sasuke's fingers grip one of his pillows, effectively hiding his face. "Because it's starting to look like Sai's deception might end up turning into the truth."

"Sasuke, the book wouldn't have given you those powers, merely to have you blow yourself while training." Itachi sighs and sits on his little brother's bed. "Have some faith."

Faith?" Sasuke removes his head from the pillow to glare weakly at his brother. "I just performed spontaneous combustion, Itachi. That's NOT normal! Is it because I've been here the longest? Am I turning into some kind of monster!? Is that why Danzo wants me dead!?"

Itachi sighs and embraces him. "Sasuke, you could never turn into a monster. Danzo wants you dead because he wants to weaken the kingdoms." How could he ever reach a panicking Sasuke? "You used to trust me, you know?"

Sasuke twitches, trying his hardest not to shake like a leaf. "I know…I just…" What was happening to him? Why was it happening now? Why was it all happening so fast? "Itachi…" He buries his face in his brother's shoulder, biting his lip hard. "I don't understand what's happening to me anymore."

"I don't fully understand it either and we'll figure it out together." He embraces him more tightly. "And if you truly have taken leave of your senses, I believe you have a beautiful princess as your companion who would be more than glad to slap some sense back into you."

Nodding weakly, Sasuke feels Itachi's shirt growing damp against his cheek. Dammit, this was not happening, this was so not happening… "…If you tell Hinata about this, I will turn you into a lightning rod." He hates the slightly choked sound of his voice, but he has to preserve at least a little of his dignity.

"I'm not that cruel." He assures him. "Besides, I doubt she'd believe me...even if I did." Well at least Sasuke was calming down slightly. "We'll find a way to get through this. After all, you told Hiashi that you deflowered his daughter in his throne room and lived to tell the tale." Itachi chuckles. "This should be easy in comparison."

"I'd rather face Hiashi again, personally." Hiashi…Sasuke knew how the older man would react. But the unknowns of his own power, of the influence of this orc king, and of whatever or whoever brought him here as a Seeker…those daunted him, badly.

"We'll pull through. We always do." He smiles reassuringly at Sasuke.

"Maybe…" But there was always a chance that this time, they wouldn't. It still felt like there was a curse on him, one that Sasuke had been trying to escape for years…

The door bangs open suddenly, letting both light, and one blond Seeker into the room. "Sasuke, Itachi, we've got trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Itachi blinks as he stares at a rather frazzled looking young woman. "Ino, what happened?"

Ino shakes her head, eyes wide and panicked. "Sai just got a message from Danzo through a scrying mirror. Miria's just been invaded, and the orcs are marching south!" To Thiral, not that it needed to be said.

"I must inform father!" Itachi looks at Sasuke. "Go to Hinata and Kurenai with Ino." He races off to inform the king.

* * *

Fugaku's expression is tight and hard as he looks down at the young assassin. "I see. So it's come to this despite Sasuke's supposed death." It wasn't really a surprise, after all, it should have been the best time to strike, while the royal family was in mourning. But the truth was that there was nothing to be mourned, and it seemed that it was time to make the rest of the palace aware of that. "Thank you, Sai. I see why you were valued so highly."

Sai nods and smiles. "That's kind of you to say, but much as I do appreciate the praise...surely we have preparations to make?" And at that moment, Itachi runs into the room, nearly skidding to a stop.

"FATHER, THE ORCS ARE MARCHING TOWARDS US!" He had never run so fast in all his life. "We have to prepare our troops immediately!"

Fugaku sighs, pointing towards Sai. "Yes, Itachi, I have been made aware of the situation. It seems that they have just crossed the border into Miria and begun their attack, and they will be crossing Thiral's border within half a moon, perhaps longer, if Miria can maintain a defense and route them."

Itachi had always admired his father's calm demeanor, but at the moment it was rather flabbergasting. "In that case, what are your orders?" Still he knew why. Fugaku had a kingdom to protect and couldn't afford to lose his head.

"My orders are for the primary defenses to be prepared, while a war council is convened. I had always anticipated this as a possibility, that the orcs would return once again to try and claim our lands." Fugaku strides away from his throne and towards his son. "I will have the messengers summoned and messages drawn up and sent to Olecia, Aladel, and Elurin, as well as along the routes of the wild tribes. I doubt that Danzo will be content with Miria, or even with Thiral. This will most likely be a genocidal crusade. It concerns us all."

"Of course, Father." He nods his head in understanding. "I shall see to it that the primary defenses are raised at once."

"Good." Fugaku takes a deep breath, his eyes falling on Sai. "I would like for you to be by Sasuke's side at all times. I am under no illusions that the battles ahead will be dangerous and grueling, and that I will not be able to protect him as I would like to." His instinct was to hide the children away, despite knowing that Sasuke would never go along with it. "If he insists on fighting, as I know that he will, I require someone to fight by his side and protect him. And by extension, Hinata and Ino, who I doubt will leave his side." The three of them seemed almost inseparable sometimes.

Sai nods his head grimly. He had expected as much. "I shall do my best to ensure their safety, Your Majesty." Though the Seekers did tend to be rather danger prone...

"Good." Fugaku strides towards the doors of the throne room. "Itachi, while you order the defenses raised, see to it that the scouts are well-provisioned and the horses taken care of. We will require them shortly. I will contact Neji Hyuga and have him carry a message directly to Hiashi." It was fortunate that the young man had returned some time ago to Aelithya leaving his cousin here. Now there was someone who would be able to answer the scrying mirror in the princess' chambers.

"Yes, Father." Itachi quickly strides off to do as the king asked. "Damn it." He couldn't believe this was happening. War was finally at their door.

* * *

His tears long since dried, Sasuke's eyes burn with a terrible fury and only a hint of fear. It seemed like no matter what he did, trouble insisted on finding him. And now, Hinata and Ino were going to be dragged into the middle of it. Knowing the only two options, he strides out to meet them in the palace garden, where he'd sent Ino in search of Hinata and Kurenai.

Clad in his black leather and silver plated armor, his sword at his hip, and his bow at his back, Sasuke doesn't care who might see him. It didn't matter. If Danzo was coming, it meant that the false head either hadn't worked after all, or it didn't matter in the first place. The orcs were attacking anyway.

Spotting the three women, he appears before them, his gaze hard. "You told them?" He directs the question at Ino, not unkindly, but without any warmth.

She nods. "I did." And she couldn't believe it. She'd been here less than a month, and already she was going to see a war. It was exhilarating, and terrifying.

Hinata runs over and hugs Sasuke. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is there is no need for you to pretend to be dead and that we have to prepare for battle." The bluenette's eyes roam over his armor. "Which...I guess you already did."

Sasuke sighs, shaking his head. "Hinata, you should go home, you'll be safer there." The silver chains in his hair glimmer in the sunlight, matching the silver and black armor. "Take Ino with you."

"Sasuke, we're all Seekers." She could help him. She just knew it! "We're all supposed to be here. Me, you, and Ino."

Dark eyes search his intended's face, smiling sadly. "I thought you'd say something like that." Sasuke glances at Ino, who crosses her arms stubbornly. "Alright, fine, then the two of you are coming with me." He turns to Kurenai, who has been quiet, thus far. "Will you go and help Itachi? Father is probably giving him all sorts of orders to carry out. And…no offense, but what we're about to do isn't exactly your forte."

Nodding, the teacher rises to her feet, patting each of them comfortingly on the shoulder. "I'm sure that the three of you will fight well." Not that it made her worry any less about the children. They were far too young to be thrust into war. And yet, it appeared that there would be no choice.

Hinata smiles at him and kisses him. "That's because you know me so well." She grins at him. "I love you." She then turns her attention to Kurenai. "Be careful, Kurenai Sensei."

"I will." She smiles at the young ones, so in love, shining so brightly. She could only hope those lights would not be snuffed out.

Once the teacher has disappeared from sight, Ino tilts her head, taking in the sight of the armored prince. He looked…really different now. She'd never seen him prepared for battle before. It was incredible, really. "Alright, so what are we doing?"

Sasuke finds only resolve in her face, nodding solemnly. "We're going to mine and Itachi's training field. The actual attack wont happen today, tomorrow, or even for a couple of weeks. That means that we only have that much time to be ready for them." There was just one thing… "Hinata, if you're not prepared to kill, your only place will be on defense. You've been learning about light magic, haven't you? How to make barriers and such?"

"Yes, I've been training with light magic." She wanted to be on the front lines, but Sasuke had a point. She might be better off on defense. "I'll make as many shields and barriers as I can."

"Good." He looks towards the training field, his face set in a slight grimace. "Then here's what we'll do. You'll make barriers around the targets, and I'll hammer at them with my sword, arrows, and magic. You maintain them as long as you possibly can, and you'll get stronger through experience, even if it's something of a mock battle, alright?"

He wanted to train with her? "I'll try." Hinata couldn't help, but feel somewhat intimidated by the prospect. "I mean it'd be better to practice first before marching into battle." Though also excited.

"Good." He turns to the bored-looking blond. "Ino, you're on your own team. You'll be trying to block my attacks, get me back, and hammer on Hinata's shields as well."

Ino grins widely at the prospect. "I think I can do that." She was in, if it meant smacking Sasuke around a little. Besides, in a situation like this, more practice was only a good thing.

"You look way too happy to smack my fiance around." Hinata shakes her head. "Anyway, let's get started."

Sasuke nods, a hand already on his sword. "Let's."


	40. Chapter 40

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's** **Author's Note:** Well, we're finally getting into the "shit has seriously hit the fan" part. I hope that you enjoy it, because battles can be very difficult to write.

Chapter 40

Miria had fallen.

Sasuke had been with Hinata and Ino when his brother pulled him aside with the news. The elves of their capitol had been evacuated into the mountains surrounding the valley, and the city itself was burned to the ground, along with over half of their army.

Now, after a few hours of taking it in, Sasuke was almost certain that he wanted to kidnap Hinata, tie her up, and put her somewhere safe until all of this was over. Or maybe force her home to Aladel, or even to Elurin. Because war was on the horizon. In just a few short days…the forest would start burning.

Still, as he watches light flash around Hinata, he smiles. She was so strong, her magic so beautiful, so powerful. A week and a half ago, she had barely been able to hold his assaults back for more than a minute. Now, though, she could hold them back for ten, and with no small amount of voltage thrown at them.

He didn't like it, but he knew that he was going to have to be the one to tell her that they were only days away from being attacked. One kingdom had fallen, and Thiral was going to be next if they couldn't make a stand here. But they WOULD make stand, and Sasuke would be fighting on the front lines with Taka and the Uchiha Clan's warriors.

Getting to his feet and approaching Hinata from behind, slipping his arms around her, he presses his nose into her hair. "You're getting so much stronger, Hinata…I'm proud of you."

She smiles and snuggles into his arms. "Thank you." This was nice. "I had several very good teachers though."

"Yes…I know." He tries to say it, but the words won't come. Not yet. "Hey, you want to practice it with me one more time?"

"Alright." She was so tired of practicing. All she wanted to do was to curl up his arms and forget the world, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Right." He kisses her hair, before backing away and getting some distance between the two of them. "Ready?" Lightning crackles around him, illuminating the entire training field.

Hinata shakes her head. "Don't ask me if I'm ready." An orc wouldn't do that. "No one's going to do that on the battlefield." She forms her light.

"Fine, up to you, then." The lightning bursts around Sasuke, flying at Hinata with speed appropriate to the element. Of course, he has enough control not to hit her directly, but everything an in or more away from her skin is fair game.

She rears up her light shields at maximum power. He usually didn't go in for the 'kill' like that. Something was different about today.

"Good defense!" Sasuke amps up the power a little bit more, before leveling out. After all, this was meant to be a battle of endurance, and the longer she could hold against his magic, the better.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" She fortifies her shields. "You're acting very strangely."

He flinches, not liking the sound of Hinata's voice as his lightning slowly begins to flicker out in accordance with the guilt inside him. "You refuse to run, so you have to be ready."

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong or I will make you tell me." And she meant it, she wasn't going to stand for him continuing to keep secrets from her. "I can do it!"

The declaration makes Sasuke's blood boil a little, and there's a spark of hope in his heart tat maybe it means Hinata will be okay after all. "Make me, huh?" He smirks weakly. "Then do it!"

Hinata forms a water lasso and throws it at Sasuke, trying to pull him closer to her. "That's right! I will!" She had had enough of these games.

The water attack catches him by surprise and nearly topples him over. "Using the element of surprise, good." He radiates lightning all around him, vaporizing the thing lasso.

She wasn't the natural that Ino was with it, but Hinata could manage. She whispers words under her breath and summons the roots of a nearby tree to a grab at Sasuke's feet while he was focused on the lasso.

Sasuke felt something around his feet, not realizing the source until it was too late, and he was hanging upside down by the ankles. His eye twitches, and he glares around the training field, searching for that familiar head of blond hair. "Dammit, Ino! Put me down!"

"Oh, that wasn't Ino." Hinata shakes her head. "That was me. Light might be my primary magic, but I can use earth magic with moderate proficiency." Which was all that was needed in this case.

He blinks, his head cooling in an instant. "You did that?" He pulls at the vines, frowning as they hold him fast. "Why?"

"I told you that I was going to make you tell me what was going on." She shakes her head. "I never said that I was only going to use Light Magic to do it. You just assumed that I would."

Sighing, Sasuke stops moving, just hanging there, staring at his lover. "It's not good." Which was a vast understatement, but Sasuke digressed.

"I know that it's not good." She shakes her head. "You always do this whenever there is trouble. You try to fix it yourself and keep things secret from me."

He couldn't deny that, not without lying. So, he closes his eyes and breathes out very slowly. "Let me down. This isn't the kind of thing I want to tell you while hanging upside-down like Spiderman." What? He'd read American comics as a kid. Whenever he could get his hands on them, anyway.

She lets him down. "I always pictured you as more of a Batman fan." Hinata would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious.

Sasuke lands perfectly on his feet, almost like a cat. "Spiderman hangs upside down more, it seemed more appropriate as a reference. Besides, those were some of the comics that were…around when I was a kid. I didn't exactly have access to the entire superhero universe."

Hinata sighs and embraces him. "Noted. Now, just tell me what's wrong." She looks up at him.

He hates it, having to tell her this as he wraps his arms around her. "Miria's capitol city was burned to the ground. Their army is half destroyed, and the elves who lived there are hiding out in the mountains. According to the scouts, the orcs will be arriving at our borders soon, and they'll reach the city within a week, depending on how long our lines of defense hold. There's…tens of thousands of them." He holds her tightly. "I don't know if we can win."

"Sasuke, you can't hide things like that from me! You can't try to spare my feelings!" They needed to prepare! "If we're going to win, we need to prepare. Come on, let's go see if there's anything your parents want us to do."

Dark eyes look down at the panicking princess. "I know, Itachi already briefed me on the situation. If you're going to stay, you need to go find Itachi. He's in charge of the defenses, and he'll be putting up a massive shield all around the city. I'm with the vanguard, though I'm pretty sure that Father has ordered the scouts to get me out of there quickly if things start to get too dangerous for me." Not that Sasuke was just going to sit back and let other people do his fighting for him.

She sighs and kisses him. "Either way, I hate separating for you." There was no denying that she was better at defensive magic though. "Stay safe."

"I'll try…I'll be in the treetops for the most part." But Sasuke knew that there was no certainty for either of them. Chances were, the orcs would burn the whole forest if they had to. Content to rule over the ashes. "I'd like to think that if we kill enough of them, they'll retreat, but if what Sai's said about Danzo is true, he'll probably sacrifice half his people, or even more in order to get what he wants."

"I'll see you soon." Hinata kisses him. "We'll get through this somehow."

"Yeah…" Sasuke returns the kiss, before pressing their foreheads together. "Just like the book said, we were brought here seeking something, something that we need to be happy. This is just the obstacle we need to overcome in order to make that into a reality." His eyes slide shut as he holds her hands in his. "Did you…find what you were looking for?"

She shakes her head. "I love you, but sometimes you miss the obvious." She caresses his cheek. "I found what I was looking for and more. I found you."

He smiles, indulging in holding her for a little while longer. "Then I'll be sure to come back. And when I do, I'm locking up our chambers for a week, and you're not going to be leaving the bed."

"Promises, promises." She giggles at that and smiles. "Alright. That sounds perfect to me." Hinata gives him one last longing look, before darting off.

A sad smile fading from his face, Sasuke secures his sword, along with his bow, and makes for the stables. It would be a long ride, over a day's journey to meet the orcs, but if all went well, they would be able to hold the line and drive the orcs back into the north, and maybe even out of Miria, if reinforcements came.

* * *

Riding in a palanquin on the back of a great horned beast, Danzo surveys his army as it marches south towards the soaring trees of Thiral. With the kingdom no doubt unprepared for the attack, and scrambling to prepare defenses, it would be an easy matter to simply march in and burn Sindaron to the ground. Then, he would find the Uchiha monarch, and the rest of their accursed clan, and shove their heads personally onto a row of pikes.

The massive horde or armored orcs below him, numbering at nearly fifty thousand, demonstrated the bulk of his kingdom's fighting power. Nothing less would do, of course, when your goal was to conquer the elven lands. Not even they could stand against the might of the gargantuan horde!

Like loyal, mindless soldiers, the orcs followed their leader. Their kind had been waiting years, decades, centuries for this moment! The moment when they would finally emerge victorious over those damn elves!

Danzo was pleased with their progress, marching tirelessly towards the border of Thiral. Drunk on his victory in Miria, his senses only sober at the thought of the next battle. After all, it was HIS mind that was required here, the others need only obey him as he put his plans into action, and watched as they came to fruition.

Suddenly a loud crack of lightning is heard as Kaguya appears with fury in her eyes. "YOU FOOL!" The elf snarls at him. "They faked the prince's death and have prepared a defense!" She never should have trusted this orc king. She should have killed him years ago!

Danzo, barely ruffled by the sudden appearance of the furious elf, turns to look at the ancient woman. "And just what proof do you have of such a thing? My assassin brought me the brat's head personally. The Seeker is long since dead."

"I have my spies in Thiral!" She hisses at him. The man's arrogance knew no bounds! "They saw the prince alive!"

The orc's eyes narrow. This woman had every reason to lie to him, he knew that. The two of them had long since been at odds, but he had assumed the woman would not be so daft as to challenge him outright. She was far too sneaky and conniving for such a thing. "And what of Sai? What do your supposed spies say of my assassin?"

"They have seen him at the palace! Conversing with the young prince as if they were brothers!" It was outrageous! She should have known better, really. "I can't believe I was foolish enough to think you could be entrusted with this task!"

Sai had betrayed him!? This was an outrage! If it was true, then he would be sure to wring the fool's neck himself. "Nevertheless, we march on. We have conquered Miria, the others will fall as we burn their capitols to the ground. If killing these Seekers requires that I take their heads myself, so be it."

She shakes her head. No. This time, she wouldn't allow it. "You've become a liability. I can tolerate an asset that vexes me, but never a liability." She smirks as she slams her hand into his chest while the limb was glowing bright blue with magic. "ORCS, YOU WILL FOLLOW ME OR SHARE THE SAME FATE AS YOUR FALLEN KING!" And rips his heart out.

There's an uproar among the army, but not one so much of fear and rage, but of the fear of a powerful leader. After all, when a king was no longer strong, he had no business being their king. The army mills about, the march slowed slightly from the sudden interruption, but not stopped. No, the army continues forward, weapons and armor clanging in the din, meant for intimidation, rather than stealth.

"That's better." She smirks.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata weren't the only ones preparing for battle. Sai was as well. Life could be strange sometimes. He never imagined that he'd be fighting for Thiral or admiring the swing of a woman's hips who was over ten decades his junior.

Said woman was trying on different pieces of armor, trying to find something that fit her generous curves. "Sai, does this corselet make my ass look big?" She turns around in a silvery scale-patterned chest-piece, where the many scales of the armor overlapped, almost like those of a dragon. It was a flexible, breathable piece that allowed for great protection, as well as ease of movement.

"Well I quite like the corselet and your bottom is just naturally generously shaped." He smiles cheerfully as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's no point in trying to hide that. If you're worried about aesthetics, there are many male elves who find such a trait attractive."

Ino twitches at the comment, almost ready to smack Sai for that. "Are you saying that I'm fat!?" She couldn't be! She paid perfect attention to her diet and- Wait…she HAD been eating in the palace lately…was the palace food making her fat!?

"No, I'm not saying you're fat. I'm saying that you have womanly curves." He didn't really understand how she interpreted that as some sort of insult.

"Oh…" She searches his face, looking for a hint of a lie. "Well, good." She goes back to preening over herself as she tries out a pair of rather stretchy, silky pants, similarly decorated with scales on the front and sides. "…So, do you find a 'generously shaped bottom' to be attractive?" She looks back over her shoulder at him, adjusting the pants around said bottom.

He hadn't given the matter much thought before. "Well I've never really had that much time to ponder such things, but in the short time I have, I would say yes." There was something rather appealing about it.

"Is that so…?" Ino smiles slyly at him. "That's good to know." Spotting a rather nice-looking bow in the royal family's personal armory, the armory that she'd been given permission to pick and choose armor and weapons from, should she want them, she bends over to pick it that she really needed to bend over, she just felt like it. "Well, this is pretty." She plucks at the bowstring gently, feeling it flex under her fingers.

"Yes." He nods without any real hint of shame. "You really have no need to worry about your figure."

Ino sighs unhappily. Really, the man was completely unflappable. Always saying things so…methodical and objective, and almost scientific. So…detached. Was it so wrong to hope he'd show a little more emotion for once?

No. No it wasn't. And Ino was tired of trying to drop hints and flirt unsuccessfully. Maybe it was time for a more…direct approach. VERY direct. First things first. "Sai? Do you prefer women or men?" Best to confirm that now, instead of letting it get very awkward later.

"Well it depends on the woman and the man." He smiles. "I enjoy your company and Prince Sasuke's company. Gender has little to do with it." That's when he tilts his head to the side. "Or are you asking which I prefer in a lover?"

Yes, that is what I am asking." Turning to face him, Ino crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow.

This was a bit embarrassing. He feels his face burn slightly in a blush. "Well most of my life I have been surrounded by orcs. I don't find them particularly appealing." So he hadn't bothered to find a lover. "So my experience is rather...limited, I'm afraid. I do find women more...compelling in that respect. I have no real desire to bed a man."

Ino nearly gapes at him. "Really!?" Okay, maybe this would work after all. He did say that he enjoyed her company, and found an interest in women, not men. And he did say that he liked her ass. That worked.

Smiling mischievously, she waves her hand, magic filling the air as vines sprout from the floor, right underneath Sai's feet. They begin to wrap around his legs, pulling him down into the forming seat of twisted plants. "Good." She approaches him, swaying her hips enticingly as she climbs into his lap. "That makes this a lot easier."

"Well yes?" He looks at her in confusion. "You seem pleased about something?" Why was he sitting in a chair and only partially tied up?

Ino rolls her eyes and slides her arms around his neck. "Because I'm seducing you, Sai." Emboldened by her own words, Ino surges forward, capturing pale lips with her own, pressing much further into his lap.

He blinks in surprise, but found the feeling of her lips quite pleasant on his own. "Oh." So he kisses back. "Well I think I quite like it when you seduce me."

"I like it too." She smirks, victory bells going off in her head. "Now, try and kiss me like you mean it." She presses their lips back together, sliding her tongue right into his mouth and flicking his with hers, trying to coax it into playing with her.

"Alright." He murmurs, returning her kiss as he glides his tongue along her own. "As my lady wishes." This felt nice, he decides. Curiously, he squeezes her backside. It felt nice in his hands, so he does that again.

Moaning softly, Ino rocks on his lap, pushing herself back and forth against his hands. They felt rather good there, and she liked the firm grip as he squeezed her. She also really liked sitting in his lap, bodies very nearly pressed together as she moans into the kiss. Her fingers find and twirl into his hair, finding the silky strands very pleasant to the touch.

"You should seduce me more often." He smiles at her.

Ino gives a breathy laugh. "Then I will." She kisses him again, pushing him further back into the chair of vines. "Like right now."

* * *

The smell. It was the smell that tipped him off that the orcs were getting close. The smell of putrid fire, burning trees, and the stench of the filthy, unwashed horde marching straight towards them. After that, it was the loud clanging of armor and weapons, something that the elves avoided, with their carefully crafted gear, meant for silence.

It was nerve-wracking, sitting in place while the traps were set, and waiting for the army to walk into the ambush. This was their forest, and that meant that they would have the element of surprise. It was something that they planed on using to the fullest.

And beside Sasuke, a surprise, but not an unwelcome one, was Naruto. It turns out that his tribe had been lying in wait just a few hours before the royal vanguard arrived. And they were not the only tribe present. It seemed that Minato had stretched out his influence and united some of the wild tribes, bringing them to the front lines after Miria's capitol was sacked and razed to the ground. A few of the tribes had territories in Miria, and were, understandably, out for blood.

It wasn't only the orcs that had a reason to want the other side annihilated. This was quickly becoming personal to many of the diverse elven factions. Something that Sasuke was grateful for, because it meant that they weren't alone in this fight. Maybe…maybe this would be enough to turn the tide of the battle.

Naruto grins at Sasuke. To say the blond was in high spirits was an understatement. "Don't worry, Bastard." He smiles even more brightly at his friend. "These orcs don't stand a chance!"

The other wild elves alternated between Naruto's view and righteous fury. Whatever their feelings though, they were all currently being quieter than mice. Blending into the forest with practiced ease. Wearing clothes and warpaint designed to blend in with the leaves. The leaves or the forest floor. They were ready for war.

"I hope you're right…" Sasuke sighs, perched high above the ground, the black of his clothes difficult to discern in the fading light of the spring evening. It was almost summer, there was new plant growth everywhere, the result of yet another successful spring festival. And yet, Sasuke could already smell those new plants burning, blowing smoke towards them from within their own borders.

With the rumbling caused by tens of thousands of feet stomping across the ground, the first of the orcs arrive. And, at the command of the tribal leaders and Uchiha commander, they were met with a barrage of arrows from wild elves and Sindaron's master archers alike, the forest below their feet trying to ensnare them. Whether that was the roots of the trees or vines mattered little, the forest itself rose at the command of the city's most experienced mages.

Despite the springing of the traps, both magical and not, ensnaring and immobilizing much of the first few ranks of the orcish army, the creatures mad with battle fury and blood lust press on, climbing over the corpses of their fellows in order to break through to the vanguard's line to clash against the more heavily armored warriors.

Sasuke himself sat high in the trees, three extra quivers of arrows stuck behind him in a hold in the tree, where a large bird had once made its nest. And though it made him sick to his stomach, he had waited until the orcs had hit the vanguard, and the fighting truly began, before starting to fire off arrows into the army of death, using the confusion to disguise which direction his arrows were coming from as he rained them down on the battlefield.

Of course, simple arrows were not all he had up his sleeve. It had taken him several days to perfect the spell, but even Itachi had said that it was an inspired piece of spellwork. As the first arrows buries itself in the flesh of an orc, lightning explodes from the crackling tip, arcing out in all directions, and taking out another dozen orcs in the initial explosion of magical power.

But though he could see small holes forming within the ranks of the massive army, they did not stay vacant for long. It seemed as though there was an endless supply of soldiers, ready to take the place of their fallen brethren. So, his resolve firm, Sasuke tosses the first empty quiver back into the hole, pulling out the next one and holding three arrows between his fingers as he draws his bow again, eyes trained on a rather crude siege engine.

When the arrow hits the wheel of the giant, rocks hurling device, the lightning cracks the wood, splintering it, and collapsing it within the metal frame. That was one down, and another few hundred to go. He knew that he would never have enough arrows, but some of the other archers in the trees had begun targeting the machines as well. Maybe…just maybe they would be able to stall things here until the main forces, and the reinforcements arrived.

Naruto was markedly less subtle. He had charged head first into the fray and the clash of his blade against others and against armor could be heard all through the forest. "Take that!" His sword was made of the finest steel the wild elves had. It could cut clean through the stubborn orcs. His main purpose was distract some of them. He was hoping to create some openings for the archers.

And openings were one thing that the chief's son was definitely creating. The accuracy of the elven archers would be astounding to any humans, but Sasuke knew better. To them, this was just target practice, nothing particularly strenuous in any realm concerning the accuracy of their shots. The true challenge lay in the sheer number of orcs that were spilling into the forest. The question was whether or not the strength of the elves would hold out against the endless barrage, and whether or not they had enough arrows to continue fighting from where they had the advantage.

* * *

While Sasuke was fighting in the vanguard, Hinata was back in the city with Itachi and the others who had stayed behind. "How long do you think it will be before they push through?" She hated waiting. Only two other times in her life had she felt so helpless and they had all involved Sasuke nearly dying.

"That depends on how determinedly my foolish little brother decides to fight." Itachi knew that as powerful ad dedicated to the protection of their home as Sasuke was, he could be something of a double-edged sword, causing as much pain to his allies as to his enemies. "But I would guess that it might be two days at most before they break through the lines, perhaps half a day, if things go poorly. And as our forces then retreat to try and move the defenses, I would give it another three days on top of that, at the very most. Conservative estimates…would put them at our gates in two days. Optimistically, we might have three times that long."

She gapes at him. "You're telling me that we might have to sit around and do nothing for a week?!" The princess couldn't hold it in anymore. She lets out a string of rather colorful curses in Japanese!

Itachi blinks bemusedly at the princess. "…I may not know the language that the three of you speak, however I do believe that you have a very diverse vocabulary." The girl sounded as though she was attempting to place ancient curses or something. "And no, while I would like to be optimistic and assume otherwise, I doubt that the orcs will take nearly that long to reach Sindaron. We will likely see the forests begin to burn tomorrow night."

She didn't know if that was better or worse. "I wish that I had chosen the front." Hinata sighs. This was maddening.

"Do not say that, Hinata." Itachi smiles at the girl kindly. "We need you here. All of the mages who excel in barrier spells have remained behind as a last line of defense. Should all else fail, we are all that remains between the orcs and the people of Sindaron." And then, of course, there was the obvious. "And Sasuke will be fine. There are orders in place that if the situation takes a turn for the worse, that he is to be escorted back here to join us in the defense."

"I suppose you're right." What more could she say? Itachi was trying to make her feel better. Biting his head off would be counterproductive. "The sooner we win this war, the better."

"Yes…" He nods his head, looking out into the forest from the window of the palace's central tower. "The sooner we triumph, the sooner we can begin to rebuild everything that will inevitably be lost in this campaign." It was a sobering thought, and only showed Itachi that he was still very young, and not entirely prepared for this sort of situation.

This was his first actual war, as the hostilities with Hiashi had not escalated to this point. No, this would be the first time that Itachi would face an army on his doorstep. And if they insisted on taking his home, then he would use all of his might to expel them from it.


	41. Chapter 41

Secrets of Avalon

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the wait on this one. This battle chapter was particularly challenging, but it's also on the long side. So hopefully, that makes up for it and you all enjoy reading it.

Chapter 41

It was no good. No matter what Sasuke did, there were just too many of them. He had to keep falling back and taking up a new position as each tree he crouched in either burned or was chopped down. The horde was just…endless, and there were corpses everywhere. He must have killed hundreds of them, but new soldiers just appeared to replace the old, like they had never died in the first place.

Grabbing his last quiver of arrows, he jumps back from yet another tree as flames begin to lick up the sides. He only had a handful of arrows left, not nearly as many as he needed. And he was tired, so tired…but he would press on as long as he could hold out. Or as long as it took for someone to drag him away from the battlefield, which he was half-expecting to happen rather soon.

Sasuke sets himself up to shoot again, summoning magic to the tip of his arrow, only for it to spark and fizzle out. He just couldn't do it, couldn't summon the strength he needed to keep fighting. How long had it been since he slept? Ate? He just didn't have the energy left to produce the magic he needed to kill the orcs effectively. He was a sitting duck.

His heart pounding wildly, he lets his eyes skirt around the battlefield, looking for those familiar flashes of blond, red, orange, and white. "Naruto! Karin! Jugo! Suigetsu!" They had to be alive. They HAD to be! If they weren't…Sasuke wasn't sure WHAT he would do.

A familiar flash of blond hair flits over to him as quickly as possible. Slamming his sword into dozens of orcs along the way. "We've got to get you out of here Sasuke." Naruto looks around, his sapphire blue eyes on high alert. "We've cut into their numbers some, but you need to get back to the city . We can't hold them off much longer."

"Isn't there anything we can do!?" Sasuke refused to just give up like that. They couldn't get to the city. He had to protect his family and the other Seekers, that was all that mattered.

"We could fight until we drop, but it's better for us to retreat for now." Naruto clearly wasn't happy about it. "You're a prince. It wouldn't be a good idea for you to push on beyond your limits and Sasuke, you're definitely at them." Naruto had felt Sasuke trying to summon his magic and yet, no lightning. The man was running on empty.

Loosing a string of vile curses in his native tongue, Sasuke puts away his bow, drawing a long knife, just in case. But still, no lightning. "If you haven't noticed, there are orcs EVERYWHERE. Even if I wanted to abandon the field, how would you propose getting anyone out of this mess?"

"I'll teleport us." He grins at him cheekily. "I can't teleport as far as my dad, but I can get us away from the battlefield."

Right. Of course. Teleportation. In a world full of elves and magic, suddenly, there was one of them who could teleport. Well, two, apparently, but Sasuke digressed. "…Fine. But don't expect me to like this." Maybe…if he got back to the city, he might be able to hurry up the reinforcements.

Naruto nods in understanding. "Don't worry. I've got this as humans apparently say." He grabs Sasuke and suddenly they were surrounded by a swirl of wind and the next thing that he knew they were about two miles from the battlefield. "T-that's the upper limit of my range."

Sasuke cringes, still hearing the sounds of battle, smelling the blood and smoke in the air. "Thank you…" He embraces his friend, biting his lip. "I'll send help as soon as I can, and I'll rejoin the fighting once I'm recovered."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto asks in concern. "I can, if you want."

Yes, he wanted Naruto to come with him. He wanted Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu to come with him as well. He didn't want them to get themselves killed while he wasn't there to help them. But still, he couldn't ask it of Naruto. "I won't ask you to abandon your people. I can make it on my own."

The blond didn't like it, but he knew why Sasuke had turned down the help. "Alright, Bastard." He grins at him. "Don't die or else, I'll kill you!" And before the prince could issue a retort, Naruto had teleported off again.

Cursing softly, and trying to keep tears from spilling out, Sasuke turns on heel and runs, leaping into the boughs of the trees still standing, leaving behind the fire and the blood as he races home.

* * *

Neji strides through the palace of Sindaron, his men ready for battle just as soon as news comes from the front. He knew how important it was to cut off the orcs in Thiral. Preferably, before they reached Sindaron. If they could not rout them here, Aladel would be next. Anyone could see that.

Still, it did not help that his cousin as worried out of her mind for her betrothed. He had gone to fight as part of the vanguard, and so far, there had been no news. None, except for the distant clouds of smoke rising high above the forest. It was bad, and they all knew it.

So, he touches his cousin's shoulder softly. "He will be alright, Hinata. Sasuke has a habit of surviving situations that should spell out certain death, after all."

"I hope so." She chokes back a sob. "He's already done it twice though." When would his luck run out? Could he really survive it three times?

Neji sighs, holding his cousin tightly. "And for you, for his family, for his kingdom, he'll do it a third time." He seemed too stubborn to do anything else. Proven, as horns begin to blare throughout the city.

Hinata's eyes widen as she hears the horns. "Is that good or bad news? Because it was definitely news.

"Let's find out." Neji was hoping for good news, but realistically, he expected it to be nothing good. When there were orcs involved, it was impossible for it to be good news, save for that they had been destroyed. "Come, they'll likely be meeting in the throne room."

"Alright." She nods as she heads off after her cousin. "Better to face whatever it is now than later." The bluenette nods.

*linebreak*

Gathered in the throne room as the Hyuga cousins arrive are many lords and ladies, only a few of whom are not dressed for battle. Fugaku was waiting rather anxiously, for a guard had brought him a report that Sasuke had returned to the city. "Itachi, come here." He beckons his eldest son forward.

Itachi swiftly strides over to his father. "Yes, Father?" Gods and Goddesses only knew what had occurred on the battlefield. "How may I serve Thiral?"

The king sighs, bowing his head slightly. "Sasuke is returning, alone, and will likely need to see a healer. He will likely resist, and I leave it up to you to ensure that he is taken care of while I take measures to respond to whatever news he brings us."

"He's returned?!" Itachi's eyes light up with happiness. "I mean, yes, Father." He bows his head. "I shall do as you ask." He was just preparing to do exactly that when...

The doors to the throne room open, revealing Sasuke as he stumbles inside, covered head to toe in blood, sweat, and ash. His right arm appeared bandaged in a hurry, and the bandages over the left side of his face looked cleaner, more carefully arranged.

Hinata didn't care though. She immediately rushes over to him and tackle-hugs him. "SASUKE!" He was really, really there! "You're alive! You're back!"

Sasuke winces, his arm throbbing as he lifts it to hug Hinata. "I'm back…" His uninjured eye takes in the sight of his lover, softening just a little. "Sorry I worried you."

"When this is all over, I'm just tying you to our bed with that is going to be the end of that!" Hinata whispers to him.

"If we all survive this, you can do whatever the hell you want." He sighs as he loosens his grip on her and pulls out of her embrace. "But I have a report to make now."

Hinata wasn't too pleased about that, but she nods in understanding. "Good. You just remember you said that." She was probably going to have to conspire with Ino about this.

"I will…" He pats her on the head, before walking slightly unsteadily towards his father near the throne. "Father…" He kneels, bowing his head. "The vanguard has cut down the numbers of the approaching army by several thousand. However, by our estimates, the army as a whole numbered at least forty or fifty thousand. The wild tribes are with the vanguard, trying to hold the line, but…" He shakes his head. "They can't possibly hold it. There's just too many of them."

"I am glad to see you, but I wish that you could have brought better tidings." He sighs. Well he had expected this. "Still, any reduction in their numbers is helpful. It is up to us to defend our city and our forest! Our home!"

Sagging tiredly, Sasuke looks up slightly. "Once I'm recovered, I'll head out with reinforcements. I promised Naruto that I would make sure he had backup."

Fugaku wanted to protest, but his son had given his word. "Very well." He glances at the princess warily. "Try not to kill him for his splendid example of bravery inspired by stupidity."

Neji smiles painfully as he stops his cousin from issuing what would certainly be an angry retort. "For now, why don't we have him see a healer? His injuries appear rather severe."

His injuries would only get more severe, if he tries to return to the front...Hinata thinks to herself. The princess was seething. One could practically feel her rage in the very air.

Itachi nods, moving forward to help Sasuke to his feet. "Come now, foolish little brother, you arm and head require attention." He smiles wryly, almost painfully. "Perhaps in more ways than one."

Sasuke scoffs. "Shove off, Itachi…" But he doesn't protest the help, until Itachi nearly makes to pick him right off the ground, and Sasuke shoots him a glare. Because like hell was he going to be carried like a princess.

"Sasuke, just let him help you." Hinata rolls her eyes. She couldn't believe him. "You'll get better faster, the sooner you see a healer." She knew what was going on with him, he didn't want to be carried because of his damn pride.

The younger prince twitches, before the world spins a little. Right, he'd lost a fair bit of blood. Shouldn't have forgotten that part. "…Fine…" He rests his head against his brother's shoulder. "My room…please…"

Itachi nods as he quickly escorts his foolish little brother to his room. "I really do believe at this point you are a Masochist." There was no other logical explanation.

"Oh, and why is that?" Sasuke winces as he tries to unlatch his armor. It was sticky with blood, and his fingers felt clumsy and numb.

"We'll discuss it later." He shakes his head as he helps Sasuke unlatch his armor. "I hope...that's mostly orc blood." He was going to require more help than Itachi could give him, but at least he could stabilize him. "The professional healers will be on their way soon." He begins chanting some healing spells.

Sasuke's visible eye darkens as he shimmies out of his armor and starts peeling away the blood-soaked clothes. "Most of it is…a small group of them managed to ambush me on my way back. Gave me a few cuts and bruises, and got my arm and head pretty bad, though. I tried to wash the blood out of my eye, but I couldn't see out of it, since I kept bleeding, so I had to just bandage it up and make a run for it."

He sighs in relief as the healers soon arrive. "Good." Itachi looks at them. "It's not nearly as bad as it looks at first glance."

An elven woman with pink hair takes a seat next to Sasuke, tugging him away from the elder prince. "I'm going to take care of your arm first, and then we'll see what can be done about your head." Sasuke nods, so the woman begins to hum a soft song as her hand glows. "I'm called Sakura, by the way."

"Ah…thank you, Sakura…" Sasuke twitches slightly as her magic glows brightly around him. It was like he could feel his skin crawling as it slowly knitted itself back together, like it was made of bugs. He shivers. Now THAT was a horrifying thought.

As the wound closes up, Sakura reaches for the bandages wrapped around Sasuke's head, peeling them carefully away as another healer brings her a bowl of water and clean cloths. "It seems that you're lucky." She drops the bandages and wets a cloth, dabbing at Sasuke's eye. "An inch lower, and you would have lost it." She wipes the blood away, slowly working his eye open as she cleans out the dried, crusted flakes.

"Yeah…" Carefully, Sasuke opens his eye, using the corner of the cloth to wipe out a few mucousy drops of blood. "I ducked." Which explained the long gash just above his eyebrow.

"Sasuke, you're running out of lives." Itachi shakes his head. "Even if you were a cat, I think you're now on your fourth." Hinata's idea to just lock him away in their bedroom was really starting to sound appealing. At this rate, it'd be a miracle if his brother lived long enough to see his next birthday.

"That means I've still got five after this. And once all the fighting is over, I won't need the other five." Sasuke tilts his head slightly as Sakura dabs away the blood on his forehead, before tending to that wound as well.

Itachi sighs and nods. "I can only pray that will be the case." He didn't know how much more of this anyone could take, least of all Sasuke.

Little did they know, the reinforcements that Sasuke had promised were already on the move. And unknown to Sasuke, the main forces had been joined by a foreign regiment. Aladel's cavalry.

* * *

Sasuke curses as he reaches for his backup armor. Or rather, it was his melee armor. His leather and plate armor was ruined, so the scale armor would have to do. What wouldn't do was the fact that the sun was high in the sky, and he was LATE! He was supposed to be bringing reinforcements to Naruto and the vanguard! If he didn't make it there in time…

After ten minutes of washing the last remains of the blood off himself, and another fifteen of hurriedly dressing, he races out of his chambers and out to the palace courtyard, where he spots Hinata, but a suspicious lack of warriors. "Hinata, what's going on!?" He looks around in a panic. "Where are the main forces!?"

"Neji took them yesterday." Hinata watches her foolish lover warily. "They were preparing to meet the orcs halfway."

"But…" Judging by the tracks, they were almost a day old. "…If even the main forces can't hold them, we're going to get surprise visitors very-" Horns blare through the city, and not those that announced Sasuke's arrival the morning before, but loud, booming ones that echo through the entire forest. And to Sasuke's horror, there's a lot more smoke, and it's a lot closer than he would have liked. "I guess it doesn't matter now."

"My people have come and are fighting alongside yours now." Hinata explains and sighs as she hears the sound of the horns. "I'd tell you that you should take cover with your injuries, but you aren't going to listen anyway." She kisses him. "So stick close to me. Just this once listen to me! I can shield you!"

Pausing, Sasuke takes a deep breath and nods. "Alright, I'm counting on you, then." His injuries were mostly healed, but if Hinata wanted to fight at his side now, Sasuke couldn't turn her down. After all… "I did say that you could do whatever the hell you wanted." Pressing his forehead to hers and cupping the back of her head, he kisses her softly. "We'll stop them here."

"If we did whatever I wanted, one of us would have the power to take them out with one spell." She sighs as she marches off with him. "We can't always have what we want, but we will stop them."

Sasuke smiles. "Yes, we will. Can you wrap a shield around me? Cover everything but my sword?" If they were going to go into battle, he was going to have to fight on the ground. The trees were too dangerous now.

Hinata nods at that and forms a shield around him. "Done." She could only hope that somehow they would be able to win the day.

"Good." Sasuke unsheathes his sword, bringing it across his palm as he tests out the shield. Not a scratch. "Perfect, actually. Do you think that you might be able to bend your light magic and turn it into laser beams or something,or maybe create barriers inside of the orcs, and expand them until they pop like a bunch of zits? Something offensive?" As much as Sasuke would rather Hinata stay back, they needed every fighter they could get.

"You're beginning to sound like Naruto." Hinata blinks at his suggestions. "If the light is directed at their eyes, I can blind them."

A plan was starting to form in Sasuke's mind. "Alright, then you can blind them, Ino can trip them up, and Sai and I will handle putting them down." After all, where Ino could be found, Sai was likely not very far.

Hinata nods at that. "Alright. We need to find them and get started then!" She runs off, prompting him to follow closely behind.

* * *

Despite the fire being thrown around like it was candy from a pinata, Ino's plants weather the onslaught, creeping along the ground and ensnaring hundreds of orcs at once. She'd been practicing day and night to try and figure out how to do that. After all, she'd been dropped into this world, seemingly with no way out. So she wasn't just going to sit around and let it burn out of spite.

"You want some!?" The vines grow higher, enveloping many an ugly orc. Seriously, Ino almost felt sorry for the plants, having to touch such ugly things. Ugly creatures that had no idea how to take care of plants, obviously.

Sai was firing off his arrows into the nearest orcs. Using Ino's plants as distractions. Unlike his companion, he said nothing as he fired off arrow after arrow. After arrow. Shooting endlessly, and pulling arrows from bodies to use them again until they became unusable.

But even Sai could only shoot so fast, and as orcs began to surround him, Ino's vines began picking up orcs and hurling them back into the horde, using them like bowling balls to knock down all of the other pins. "Sai! Watch your six!"

He blinks at that strange warning, but turns around and fires some bows at what he supposed was the six. "Thank you!" He was going to run out of arrows at this rate, even if he continued to recycle them.

"Damn it!" There were just so many of them! How this many stinky, ugly creatures could gather in one place, Ino wasn't sure, but she would swear up and down that the stink wouldn't wash out of the forest for decades. "Where are Sasuke and Hinata!?"

A long, silver sword pierces through one of the orcs closest to Ino, and the creature falls to the ground as Sasuke removes it from its putrid sheath. "Right here."

"He's feeling a bit overdramatic today." Hinata calls out to her friend. "I've got him shielded!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he spins around and cuts down another orc, starting to trail a bloody path across the ground as droplets spatter his shining armor. "Ino, keep them tied up! Sai and I will get rid of them while you and Hinata keep us covered!"

"Got it!" Sai nows as he points his arrows at more orcs. "Ready when you are!" Hinata spreads her shields, covering them one by one.

"Now!" Sasuke charges forwards into the sounds of clashing swords and crackling magic, his own magic sparking along his free hand as he discharges it, striking at three dozen orcs in a crescent before him.

Hinata keeps her shields focused while she watches Ino's vines work their magic. "This has to work." She whispers under her breath like an incantation as if to ward off bad luck. Sai wasn't focused on luck though. He was firing off his arrows almost as fast as bullets.

As the shields began to pulse around the city, reacting to the hordes of orcs trying to break their way in, the warriors still standing, still attempting to hold the line, are bolstered by the mages still safe within the city. The court mages who remained behind during the initial assault throw a vast array of elemental magics towards the onslaught of orcs, the air itself crackling with the energy.

A rush, like sugar, but magical, that's what Sasuke felt as he slashes, decapitates, and incinerates his way through the massing throng. But he couldn't keep it up forever, no one could, he knew that much. Which meant that the only way to put this to an end was to find the leader and cut the head off the snake. Or the orc. Or…in this case, the elf?

Sasuke blinks as he looks up onto the back of one of the giant beasts, to see a rather familiar face there. Kaguya. She was one of the elves from Aladel's court. But Danzo…the orc king was nowhere to be seen. Was there treachery in the orcish ranks? "We need to target the leader!"

"Got it!" Hinata nods at Sasuke before turning her attention to Kaguya. "There! She's there!" Her father's once trusted adviser and the traitor to their kingdom. And their would be murderer. "I'll blind her! Give it your best shot!" She screams at her lover as she fires off a beam of light straight into the wretched woman's eyes.

Kaguya screams in agony as she clutches her eyes and rubs at them frantically while she erects a shield around herself. "You fools! Surround me!" She snarls at the nearest orcs. "I'm under attack!" Damn it! The elf was going to need cover. She couldn't fight blind!

But as the orcs begin to mass around her, lightning sparks through their disorganized ranks as vines tangle themselves around their feet. Ino's vines held them fast, while Sasuke's lightning struck them down, turning the vine to ash as well, and clearing the way for new growth to burst forth, slowly carving a path between them and the ancient elf.

Ten minutes, Sasuke gave them about ten minutes of this high intensity battle, before their stores of magical power ran out. Hinata's more focused efforts might last longer than that, but he and Ino only had so much in them for huge, widespread attacks. "Sai! Any ideas for getting close to her!?"

"I can try to clear more of a path!" Sai shouts at him as he continues to fire off arrow after arrow. Swiftly felling one orc after another, desperately trying to give them the opening that they needed.

Feeling his mouth burn, and deciding to throw caution to the wind, Sasuke takes a deep breath, breathing out a huge ball of fire in front of them, letting it rip right through the orcs to the beast carrying Kaguya, only for the flames to bounce off her shields futilely. Never before had he so loved and hated barrier magic at the same time. Hinata and Itachi were using it to protect them, protect the city. But the ancient elf was using it to prevent them from stopping her in her tracks. "Dammit!" It was all he could do just to close the distance by a few meters.

It was time to rid herself of these pesky Seekers once and for all. "Come forth and drown the earth, the forest, and those who stand against me. Seas of Desolation!" Kaguya roars as she summons a mighty wave of water and hurls at the seekers, intent on drowning them.

The giant wave of water splits, pouring down on their heads, and sweeping away both elves and orcs as the raging torrents slam against the trees. The force of the wave prove powerful enough to topple even some of the mighty oaks that have stood for hundreds of years, the huge trunks crashing to the ground with a sound like thunder, crushing fighters beneath their colossal weight.

With great effort and no small amount of magic, Hinata's shields managed to keep them from getting swept away. It was a close call, though. "Are you okay?" She looks at Sasuke, Ino, and Sai who was still in a nearby tree, firing off arrows.

Sasuke nods, wading unsteadily through the water. Even if the shields had protected them from being swept away, he'd still felt the force of it all coming down on him. Not fun, definitely not fun. "Thanks Hinata."

Sighing, Ino shakes her head. "Jeez, that was a close one." Vines sprout quickly from the water, lifting the three of them above the surface of the newly formed lake in the middle of the forest. "How the hell are we supposed to get close to her!?"

"You're welcome." Hinata sighs as she bites her lower lip, wondering the same thing. "We'll have to stop her water attacks somehow." There was only one way to do it. "I'll keep you shielded and try to draw her away form the orcs." Kaguya would chase her. "I'm a Seeker. Kaguya will take the shot." Hopefully, her shields would hold while her friends attacked their enemy.

Sasuke grits his teeth. "You don't know what else she could throw at us!" Sasuke doubted that a few waves were all this ancient elf was capable of. After all, the older you got, the more powerful and knowledgeable you were, until you began to decline again in your twilight years.

But maybe…if Hinata was careful…maybe they could use the changing terrain to their advantage. Though it would take precise timing, careful alignment, and probably most of the power they had left. And Sasuke wasn't sure the plan would succeed at all without killing all of them as well. And of course, if Hinata played at being bait, it would put her in the most danger. "If we could isolate her, do you think that you could keep my lightning contained within the water, in a circle about twenty feet around her?"

Hinata nods at him. "I can." She would have to. It was their only chance. "What do you have in mind?" She dares herself to look at her lover.

Sai frowns as he continues shooting arrows into the orcs. His dark eyes were desperately searching to ensure that his friends were alright. Though it looked like they had the beginnings of a plan in mind.

Sasuke laughs nervously. "Well…I guess you could say that I'm tempted to use this 'pool' of hers to make a massive stun gun." If that didn't stop her heart, he wasn't sure that anything would.

Ino blinks at him, before her mouth falls agape in shock. "You want to tase her!? Seriously!?"

"Well, it worked once before, didn't it?" After all, that was how Hiashi's queen had died. But Sasuke wasn't planning on letting Hinata die like the queen had. "But yes, a super-powered, magical taser is essentially what we're going for."

The artist had no idea what a taser was, but he understood that combining water and lightning was generally a bad idea. "Let's try it." They had to do something and they were out of other options that might be viable. If they didn't ed this now, Thiral's shields would soon fail, and the kingdom would be overrun.

"Okay, well then let me just say for the record, this is a TERRIBLE idea!" Nonetheless, the trees begin to sway and move, the root growing out of the ground, and vines growing down from the branches as Ino begins to sing, creating a writhing nest of plant tendrils tat not only squeeze the closest swimming orcs to death, but wrap around the legs of the beast carrying Kaguya on its back.

Hinata watches Ino warily for a moment. "Yes, it's a terrible idea, but it's the only one we've got at the moment." And with that, she runs off to the side.

"Are you really so eager to die?" Kaguya laughs as she sends another wave at the princess. "Well I have to thank you for your consideration, if only you would lower your shield, we'd get this over with quicker."

The vines travel quickly, ensnaring the beast within the thickening limbs. Sasuke's eyes stay trained on Kaguya and Hinata, fingers gripping his sword tightly as lightning arcs along the blade. His timing needed to be perfect, otherwise he was liable to catch Hinata in the blast as well. And that was NOT an option. The water, on the other hand, well, that was only helping, as the roots rise higher and higher, stacking themselves together like a wall to hold the liquid in a huge pool around Kaguya.

Kaguya's eyes narrow. "A trick!" What they were trying to do though, she wasn't sure. "Well it will not work!" She summons a mighty storm and a downpour slams into them. The only thing keeping them even remotely dry were the shields.

Far behind them, Sasuke could see the shields around the city going down in favor of a multitude of lights being released. Lights in every shape and color. It looked like a more desperate move by Itachi and the court mages, trying to thin out the numbers, rather than trying to hold back the onslaught of magic.

It was time. "Hinata, now!" He swings his sword through the air, allowing it to glow a bright, sparkling blue.

"Got it!" Dodging back once more, the princess gathers light in her palms, touching them to the tightening wall of vines. In an instant, a shining barrier rises upwards out of the water, shimmering in the light of the spells flying over their heads.

"Perfect!" Sasuke swings his swords through the air, targeting the one intentional weak spot in the barrier, the place closest to him, and shielding his eyes as he plunges the tip of his sword into the water.

The lightning races through the water, arcing off the barrier and folding back in on itself with twice the force, the light element of the shield adding to the growing hum of the magical force within the confines of the pillar of light.

Kaguya sees the attack coming and tries to advert it with a wall of magic. Her own life energy. Enough to send it flying back. The sheer force of the power was immense. The light was almost blinding and the cries of agony could be heard as thousands of orcs were caught in its path.

A shimmering was seen in the sky. Some sort of hole had been ripped. "Look!" Hinata points as she sees someone walk out of the hole. An old man who was staring at Kaguya with grave displeasure. "I think he's the voice!" He must have been the Keeper! The Keeper of the book!

Sasuke groans, looking up into the sky with a dazed expression. He made a mental note to himself not to piss off any more ancient elves in the future. Even with a barrier rapped around him, getting hit by a blast that powerful wasn't fun. "…What?" Especially when you ended up slammed against a tree.

"Who the heck…" Ino crawls out from a protective tangle of plants that must have been at least a meter thick. "Is that old guy?" He looked like a raisin, to put it mildly. Or a prune. Or…well…something old and wrinkly.

"Kaguya…" He regards the woman, now nearly unrecognizable as the gentler soul he once know in his youth, a time that seemed to have been…eons ago. "Your time has long since passed. Yet, you continue to siphon life from each world you hide yourself within. This…cannot continue."

"Is that any way to speak to your own mother?" Her eyes narrow at him. "My time has not passed or I would not be standing here. This isn't your battle, Hagoromo. Do not make me kill you."

The elderly man shakes his head. "Not mine, no. For the same reason that you cannot kill me, I am no longer capable of fighting, as you would see it." He raises his hand, his form flickering in the light of the magic still flying about. "And I have not for a very long time. Were it not for the Tome of the Seeker, my time too, would be long past."

He was going to be a sentimental fool again. Hagoromo got that from his father, she supposed. "Perhaps it has, but mine has not. I can see you are set on this foolhardy course." She sighs. Never once had she wanted to kill her own son, but she would if it was necessary. "Goodbye, Hagoromo." She sends another torrent of her life energy at him.

The attempt, however, is futile, as the energy does little to disrupt the intangible form. "You cannot kill me, nor I you, however…my Seekers can yet do so." It was, after all, why he'd brought three at once.

His…Seekers? Sasuke frowns as Hinata's words echo in his mind. The voice? His voice? This old man…it WAS his voice that called him here, that called all of them here. "Hinata…" His voice is low, quiet, so as not to attract attention from the two seemingly immortal beings above. One…using magic to retain her youth, and the other no longer a living or dead person. "Hinata, come here!"

Hinata swiftly makes her way over to Sasuke. Her eyes still locked on the two seemingly half immortal beings. "Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Should they attack?

Rubbing the back of his head, where he can feel quite the goose egg coming on, Sasuke looks up to the two above them. "I don't know if it's on purpose or not, but he's distracting her. Now's our chance to finish her for good." And if lightning didn't work, maybe it was time to switch tactics. "I'll lock her down this time. I've got enough magic left for one good shot. But I want you to blast her with as much focused light magic as possible. Right through her pitch black heart."

Hinata nods hesitantly. "Alright. I just don't want to hit him in the process." She whispers as she looks at them. "Without him, we never would have found each other."

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it." Sasuke shakes his head. "It doesn't look like even Kaguya can hit him, so I doubt that you could either. Besides…" He grins as he staggers to his feet. "I trust that you've got better aim than that."

"Take the shot." She whispers. "Hit her with everything you've got and I'll do the same." The princess could feel the eyes of their friends on them. This was their chance. Their chance to rid the world, all worlds, of this great evil. Kaguya.

"Yeah…" Breathing in deeply, and feeling the hot, crackling power between his palms, Sasuke stretches out the small bolts of lightning, letting them grow bigger, faster, brighter with every inch. He was pouring everything he had into this one, final attempt.

"Your time is at an end, Kaguya." Hagoromo's form flickers once more, growing ever more transparent. "You will not kill my Seekers, my Hunters, this time."

Kaguya seethes with rage. "Why won't you die?!" She had brought him into this world and she would take him out of it!

Hinata nods at Sasuke and waits for the moment to strike. Everything was riding on this final attack. her heart was beating so fast that she could swear it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Because I am neither alive, nor dead." Hagoromo closes his eyes, shaking his head. He had shed his body centuries ago. Now, his tie was only to the book.

"Now!" Lightning flashes in giant streams around Sasuke, racing upwards into the sky, surrounding the two ancient forms. He would dare her to try and get past that, but honestly, he was really hoping that she would just KEEL OVER already!

"Well I shall fix that!" Kaguya seethes and then her eyes widen at Sasuke's light. "Damn it! I'm going to send you all straight to afterlife!" She was about to launch a counter attack when a massive balls of light, seemingly burning hotter than the sun itself slammed into her. The scent of burnt flesh and the sounds of Kaguya's screams soon filled the air.

Ino's wall of vines fell away, letting water slosh all over the drenched forest floor. Sasuke's lightning grew blazingly bright, before flickering out like a light, his magic exhausted, and his ears ringing with the screams of a dying elf. Of many dying elves, but only one actively meeting their end.

The light burned straight through her, incinerating her. "We did it." Hinata whispers as all that remained of Kaguya was a thick pile of ash. "She's gone. It's over! It's really over!" She hugs Sasuke joyously.

"Yeah…" It was all he could do not to just drop on his ass right there. It was…over. Everyone who wanted them dead was gone. He wraps his arms tightly around her, taking in the lavender and vanilla scent of her. "It's over…we're safe…"

She sighs in relief as she clings to her prince. "Yes, it's over and if you ever have another near death experience again, I will kill you." She warns him

Sasuke gulps. "Duly noted." Being on the receiving end of her wrath…not on his to do list. "No more near-death experiences."

"Good." She nods approvingly. "You're still wearing the leash though." That was nonnegotiable at this point.

"We did it?" Ino blinks at the sight. "We did it!" She jumps to her feet, racing over towards Sai, climbing down from the tree in the midst of the slightly chaotic aftermath. She jumps him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's over!" It had been easily the most stressful month of her life, but she couldn't be happier that it was finally over.

Sai smiles as he spins Ino around happily. "Yes, it is. Are you alright?" His dark eyes scan her from head to toe in concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Ino kisses him square on the lips. "Which means, instead of spending long hours training, we can do all sorts of other things with our time!"

Sai smiles and kisses her back. "Well I suppose that's true." He looks at her innocently. "What did you have in mind? I was thinking of painting you."

"Hm…" She taps her lip playfully. "With or without clothes?"

"Well I was thinking without, if you would permit such a thing, of course." He smiles cheerfully. "You do have such a delightfully round bottom and full breasts."

"I think we can make that happen." Ino giggles at the thought. "Just no more pretending to assassinate princes, okay? You two have given my best friend enough near heart-attacks as is."

"It is a deal, as you are fond of saying." Sai smiles. And the thought makes Ino giggle.

The elderly apparition, stepping away from the pile of ash that was once a loving mother, approaches the young couples, his gaze falling on his three Seekers. "Thank you, young ones, for completing the task set so long ago."

Sasuke blinks, glancing at the wrinkled face with wariness, suspicion, and awe. "Task…you mean defeating Kaguya?"

"Yes." The man sighs sadly. "It is why I called you, like so many others before you, into the Tome of the Seeker, and thrust the three of you into Avalon."

Hinata looks at him in confusion. "But I thought it was about what we were seeking?" The princess couldn't help, but feel rather perplexed. "Does this mean we're going back to our world because we've built a life here?"

The old man shakes his head. "If you do not wish to, you do not have to. Simply put, it was your desire, your need to find something that allowed you to touch the magic of the book, attune yourself to it, and allow yourself to be pulled through. From there, I directed you to a place where you would find what it was that you were looking for. As it so happens…" His eyes skirt over the three of them. "What you sought, was here. And to that end, you did what none of my Seekers before you were capable of, or never had the chance to do. Purging the dimensions connected to the book of my mother's influence."

"So you're saying that because we all wanted something, you were able to use us as…agents to do your bidding?" It didn't really sit all that well with Sasuke, being manipulated like that, but if that was the price to pay to be happy well, he could hardly complain abut it now.

"That is what it sounds like." Sai's eyes narrow at that thought. "I'm not entirely sure that I approve, but I can't say that I mourn for her either." He wraps his arm around Ino. "And it seems we've all survived the battle." Barely, but still.

"Yeah…that's what's important…" Ino snuggles into Sai's embrace, as content as a kitten, though with some pretty vicious claws.

"It was necessary." No matter how much he did not like it himself. "But now, your task is complete, and for that, I thank you." He bows to the three of the, a book appearing in his arms. "Know that now, if you are not happy here, I will return you to your world." He did not usually offer it in person, however,when in Rome.

Sasuke shakes his head at the offer. "I'm happy here. I have no reason to ever return to that place." He had a family, he had Hinata, he had everything he ever wanted, and a thousand years to enjoy it.

"I'm happy here as well." Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "Now, that I know the ones I love are safe and I have a leash prepared for a certain wayward elfish prince!"

Sai shakes his head in amusement and kisses Ino's cheek. "I would understand, if you wish to return to your world, of course." He smiles at her. "Though I would prefer for you to stay."

As Sasuke flushes scarlet, Ino kisses Sai right back. "I'll stay. My world is boring with me in it, and I'm sure that it'll be boring without me." She liked it here, she really did. More, now that the fighting was over. "Besides, my best friend is here, and you're here too. I have magic, and I'm going to live for…like ever! What else could I want?"

"That is a very good point." Sai smiles at her, deciding there was no point in correcting her about the forever part. (A thousand years was a long time, but it wasn't forever). "And I still have that painting of you to make."

"Yes, yes you do!" And Ino wasn't looking forward so much to the painting, but to seducing Sai the whole time. Now THAT was going to be fun.

They had the next thousand years to look forward to, after all.


	42. Chapter 42

Secrets of Avalon

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Wow, finally at the end of this project. The battle was rough, and we kinda stalled out because I ended up getting pretty sick, but we pulled this one out of the hat, and we've got a couple more projects in the works. One is a replacement story for Phoenix Rising (our Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover) that will probably be getting posted soon, and the other…well, someone made a request somewhere regarding a SasuHina, with Sasuke being a Navy SEAL, and I thought that was just an awesome idea, jumped on it, and pulled Silver along for the ride, so…we've got some fun there as well. You all can look forward to some of that, and we'll figure out when to get some of that new stuff posted. Peace out, and see you guys next time!

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Secrets of Avalon.**_ As Celestia said, we've got a couple projects in the works. Not sure exactly when we'll release what, but for those of you interested, keep checking in. They'll either show up in my stories or Celestia193's. Happy Reading!

Chapter 42

The battle was over, the war was won, the orcs had been routed, and the scattered remnants of the invading army had been driven out of Thiral, through Miria, and back into the north. They were leaderless and confused, chaotic, and in no state to band together again. It would take them decades, if not centuries to recover from the loss, and even longer before they were a threat to anyone again.

But the orcs were not the only ones who suffered heavy losses. Miria had been all but destroyed, their capitol sacked and burned, the devastation extending all the way into the south, burning through the forests, and into those of Thiral.

In Thiral, it took the mages over a month to put out all of the fires, and most of the kingdom north of the capitol had been razed to the ground. But Sindaron, thankfully, remained largely untouched by the fire, thanks to the efforts of the mages who had powered the many barriers protecting the city. The damage, though…was devastating.

Tens of thousands of elves had died, if you added together every single casualty, regardless of affiliation. And they had lost more than a few powerful mages in the fighting. Without them, it would take many decades to grow back the forest, and it would take longer still to return it to its former glory.

And because of that, Sasuke felt rather melancholic as he unwound the last of the bandages around his head. They'd won, he and Hinata were together, Kaguya was gone, Ino could stay with Sai. But the price…what had happened to his home. It was hard to even look out the window without seeing little bits of smoke, or the charred remains of once great trees, other trees ripped up and knocked over by Kaguya's last attempts at surviving. Seeing it made his heart ache.

Hinata sighs as she leans her forehead against his. "We can rebuild. The forest will regrow, Sasuke." She knew exactly what was on his mind and she felt it too. "It's devastating, but nature has a way of recovering even from utter destruction."

"I know…" But that didn't make it any easier to look at. Not when he'd spent so long living under the leafy canopies. "It just feels so…dead now." He hadn't even realized quite how alive the forest really felt until it had been ripped away.

"I know that you're sad, but at least our families are still alive." She smiles and kisses him. "And we have each other."

"Mhm…" He wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her breasts. "And I wouldn't trade you for the world…" He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply to take in her scent. "…I guess now they'll HAVE to let me participate in the spring festivals." They wouldn't be able to spare a single mage, not now. "And Ino will be a big help." She could grow plants like no one he'd ever seen before. The two of them would definitely be key in kick-starting the regrowing of the forest.

She giggles at where his face was. Sasuke was such a breast elf. "Mmm. That's right. Look on the bright side." The forest would be full of life in no time. "At least we won't be bored for awhile. There is so much rebuilding to do."

"Yes, there's that." Gods knew Sasuke hated being bored. He would probably be walking around, helping to regrow the forest, even outside the spring festivals. "I guess you'll get to hear me sing more often."

"That sounds nice." Hinata snuggles to him. Sasuke was very snuggable. "You can serenade me and the forest at the same time."

"I think I'd like that." It certainly sounded nice. Maybe now he could actually take her out on a few dates here and there. Well, what passed for dates in this world. "There's some groves and caves nearby that I could show you. On of them has so many glowworms in it, that you'd think there was neon lighting and electricity in there."

The bluenette laughs at that and cuddles against him more. "I think you just tried to ask me out on a date." Or whatever passed for a date in this world anyway. "And that sounds great."

"Yes I did, and yes it does." Sasuke smirks smugly. "There's plenty of places I can show you, as long as you come to visit more often." He laughs quietly. "I'll even teach you how to ride properly, that way, it'll hurt less, and you can ride faster." It did, after all, take quite a bit of practice.

"Well... I think I'll catch on quickly enough." She smiles at him mischievously. "After all, I figured out how to ride you easily enough. The more G Rated version of riding, shouldn't be too hard after that."

"No…I suppose not." Sasuke laughs a little louder as he flips them over, lying on his back on the dark sheets of his bed, settling her on top of him. "Then I suppose that you should probably get some practice in."

"Mmm yes. That might be best." Hinata laughs as she straddles his waist and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Oh…now this was more like it. After all of the fighting and the healing, this is what Sasuke would prefer to do with his time. "Then I'll do my best to teach you." He kisses her back, nipping lightly at her lips as his hands travel up her thighs, hiking up her dress.

That's when Itachi comes in. "We're having a grand feast to celebrate our victory. Come and join us." He blinks. "Or...I guess you had another kind of feast in mind. Well I suppose it's a bit early for me to be an uncle, but at the rate you two are going...I imagine I'll be one before the year is out."

Groaning, Sasuke lets his head drop back down against the sheets. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Worst. Timing. EVER.

Hinata doubted that she would ever stop blushing as she makes her way to the feast a few moments later with Sasuke. "Magic. Only magic could organize a feast this quickly." She whispers as she looks around in awe of the mountains of food and drink that could be seen everywhere.

"Half the on-call cooks are mages, the other half are just REALLY old." Which, in Sasuke's mind, meant that they knew what the hell they were doing. "Mother probably pulled out all the stops for tonight." He takes her by the hand, leading her towards the head table. After all, she was with him, and that meant that she sat with the royal family.

"Most likely." Hinata laughs softly at the thoughts. "Are you still pouting about Itachi interrupting us." She whispers to him.

"Yes." Yes, he was. His brother could be SUCH a cockblocker! "Sometimes, I think that he does that sort of thing on purpose to embarrass me." Walking in at precisely the wrong moment, whether he was with Hinata, or doing…other things.

Hinata blushes, but she smiles at him. "It's not like he knew. I doubt he has x-ray vision." Well at least she hoped not!

"No, but sometimes, I think he can read minds." Sasuke seats Hinata first, before taking his own place next to his mother and reaching for some food. "It's scary what he knows, sometimes."

"He thinks I can read minds only because he's foolish and extremely predictable." Itachi snorts in amusement as he sits down next to Kurenai. "I love him anyway though."

"Of course you do. Though I suppose that I could replace mind reading with eavesdropping." Sasuke shoots his older brother an annoyed look as he sidles closer to Hinata. "That seems to be your favorite hobby." He rolls his eyes at the thought. "Well, other than banging Kurenai."

Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "So crude." He smiles at his future queen and caresses her cheek. "The proper terms would be the following. Making love or ravishing."

Sasuke resists the urge to vomit, seeing as not only is Hinata there, but his parents are both sitting between him and Itachi. Their father, in particular, looks ever so slightly ill. Not to mention annoyed. "Boys…be sure to conduct yourselves properly."

Mikoto shakes her head and sighs. "Well at least Hiashi isn't scheduled to arrive for another turn of a sundial." An hour in human world terms. "In light of that, I'm willing to let it slide. It's just a normal sibling rivalry."

Pouting, the younger prince turns back to his food, and to his fiancee, allowing Kurenai the opportunity to pull away Itachi's attention. "And what happened this time to set Sasuke off?"

"Oh Sasuke was in the mood to celebrate with his princess." Itachi sighs. Not at all sure how he got himself into these predicaments. "And I walked in at the wrong moment."

Kurenai shakes her head at the High Prince. "Itachi…I do believe that you should learn to employ the simple courtesy known as knocking. You'll get yourself into less trouble that way."

He tilts his head as if he had never considered such a thing. "Oh yes. I believe you're right." Itachi smiles at her. "I'm so blessed to have such an intelligent future wife."

Goodness, what ever what she going to do with him. "If you do this often, then it's no wonder why the child is upset with you. I believe that another…lesson is in order."

"He's not a child." Hinata shakes her head as she kisses Sasuke's cheek. "But yes, knocking would be greatly appreciated."

Itachi beams at her. "Well I am always rather eager for my lessons with you." Honestly, Sasuke should learn to lock his door, if he wanted his privacy. Still, he didn't mind humoring him.

While he was tempted to utter some rather colorful words under his breath, Sasuke refrained, and instead, focused on his food. Dinner was always a slow affair, especially when attending a feast this size. So it was more…nibbling on food, rather than actually eating it.

Fugaku shakes his head at the antics of his sons, before opting to direct his gae around the room, observing the many guests invited to the feast. There were nobles, of course, foreign ambassadors, war leaders, and the leaders of several of the wild tribes in attendance. This was, after all, a celebration of victory. There was no need to leave anyone out.

Mikoto shakes her own head as she smile at her husband. "It's a celebration, My Love." Her hand is soon under the table on his thigh. "Loosen up, as Sasuke's people might say."

"His birth people." Fugaku corrects her almost automatically. "He belongs here, now." And that was something that would never change. "But I do see your point. It's just that our son gets himself into so much trouble, that I'm beginning to experience alarming bouts of paranoia."

"I can't blame you for that." Goodness knows that boy had almost given her several heart attacks. "Though it sounds like you could use a good shoulder rub and maybe a nice bubble bath to help you relax."

That…certainly sounded nice. "And perhaps endeavor to give Itachi and Sasuke a younger sibling?" After all, a third child couldn't possibly be nearly as much work as Sasuke had been.

Mikoto didn't view such a thing as particularly likely. "Well I don't suppose there is any harm in trying." She tilts her head. "Maybe a princess will be less likely to give us heart attacks than our two wonderful princes."

The suggestion nearly made Sasuke gag, not three feet away. He did NOT need to hear about his parents' 'family planning', and similarly, he did not need to hear SAID planning. "Kill me now…"

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "You're so adorable when you sulk." She smiles at him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, then kisses Hinata's cheek. "You are the only person outside my family that I'll let get away with calling me that."

"I know." She giggles at him. "And I intend to abuse that privilege quite liberally."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to abuse a few of my own privileges later." Sasuke discreetly nips at her ear, smirking slightly at the thought of said 'privileges'. "After all, that leash is for more than just keeping me tied to the bed while I heal, right?"

Hinata blushes ruby red and really hopes that his family didn't hear that. "G-Good to know." She couldn't believe he'd said that!

Chuckling at the sight of his blushing princess, he barely resists the urge to pull her into his lap and tickle her senseless. "And you say I'm the adorable one. But I have to admit that I've got nothing on you."

"Well that much is certainly true." Hiashi proclaims as he arrives in the dining hall earlier than expected. "It seems my unicorn knew a slight short cut. How fortunate." He looks around in amusement.

AGAIN with the interruptions! Sasuke barely manages not to glare at Aladel's king, who had Neji trailing along behind him. "Looks like the whole family is here."

"Welcome, Hiashi." Fugaku rises to his feet to greet the other monarch. "It I good to see that you made it here safely."

"Thank you, Fugaku." Hiashi nods at him in greeting as he takes his seat. "It is most fortunate that we were able to emerge victorious."

"Fortunate indeed." Fugaku resumes his own place, his often stern face broken by a slight smile. "Recovery will be difficult, but thanks to our children, we have the opportunity to do so. Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino as well, they were very brave to take on Kaguya as they did."

He sighs as he looks at them with an apologetic fashion. "It seems that I was not nearly as good a judge of character as I had previously been led to believe." This was his fault. He should have noticed her treachery sooner. "Though I am glad that the battle has been won."

"As am I." Fugaku clasps a hand around his goblet of elderberry wine, lifting it to eye level. "To peace, friendship, and new beginnings." Then he smirks. "And, of course, the impending joining of our houses."

* * *

"Come catch me!" A tiny, twelve year-old elven girl streaks across the lawn in nothing but her nightgown, laughing wildly at the top of her lungs as her silky raven-black hair streams behind her, her lavender eyes glowing with mischief as she races away from an older elf in his seventies under the leafy canopies. She'd pulled on his hair, trying to tear her ruby-eyed cousin away from his books long enough to play with her. That, of course, involved the relentless tugging on his hair that resulted in its currently messy state.

Kamlyn, first son of the king of Thiral. And here he was, chasing his little cousin about like there were goblins at their heels. "I swear you've got fairy blood in you or something." he shakes his head as he chases after her. "You're the most hyper elf that I've ever met!"

Asa laughs gleefully as she races about the palace courtyard and up into one of the trees. "Come on, Kam! Hiro isn't here, and I'm bored!" She jumps from branch to branch, bemoaning the fact that her big brother was off on a hunting trip and left her behind. Twelve wasn't that different than twenty! If she was a kid, then he was still a kid too! But her daddy had said that Hiro was old enough to go hunting, and she wasn't! It wasn't fair!

"This is ridiculous." He shakes his head as the young prince decides to fight smarter, not harder. "Take this!" So he summons some vines to grab the jumper and pulls her to the ground. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Probably with a pretty fur coat for you too."

"But I wanna get my OWN fur coat!" She hated being left behind almost as much as she hated being pulled down by Kamlyn's vines. "And that's not fair! You cheated! No magic allowed, meanie!"

"And so you shall get your own fur coat, one day." He shakes his head. Not sure if she was truly that much of a spoiled princess or if she was just acting that way because of her age. "One should learn to expect the unexpected. Not everyone is going to play by the rules all the time and you should account for that."

She pouts as she tries to untangle herself from the vines. Expect the unexpected, yeah right! You couldn't expect the unexpected. That's why it was unexpected! "Daddy says that it's better to earn your fur coat than get it from someone else…"

"Which is rather ironic since he gave one to your mother, many years ago." He shakes his head in amusement.

"That's cause Mom doesn't hunt!" The little princess crosses her arms, sticking out her bottom lip. "I'm gonna be a great hunter! Just you watch! Besides, Daddy said that Mom earned her coat a different way." She frowns. "What's a…l-leash?"

"..." Kamlyn was going to demand compensation for babysitting at this rate. "Never-mind." Hinata's laughter is heard as the queen approaches.

"You'll find when you're older." She smiles down at her daughter. "Now, come along and stop tormenting your poor cousin. Your grandmother has a new dress for you to wear and a new bow."

"Fine…" Asa only stops pouting for a moment as she twirls her hands into her mother's skirts.

Thiral's queen shakes her head at the sight, her ruby eyes glittering with amusement. "It's good of you to entertain your cousin, Kamlyn." Though it looked like her son was going to need a little help. "Though she seems to have done quite a number on you." She picks at his hair, untangling a few pieces of it. "Come, let's get you sorted out before the delegations from Miria and Aladel arrive."

"Yes, Mother." He nods as he follows the Queen off to do something with his hair. "I love her, but she acts like a wild elf most of the time." He shakes his head.

That prompts a round of laughter from the queen as she sweeps her son away, and a frown from the little princess, who tugs on her mother's skirts. "Mama, when am I going to get to go hunting with Hiro and Daddy?"

Hinata smiles down at her daughter. She really was daddy's little girl. "Oh, he'll take you when you're ready, I promise." The bluenette reassures her daughter as she leads her off in search of the child's grandmother.

The two of them found the retired queen in the gardens, her favorite place. And Asa's first instinct was to let go of her mother, and race towards her grandmother, leaping u into the older elf's lap. "Grandma!"

Mikoto smiles at her. "There is my little princess." She smiles at her and gestures towards a lavender dress designed to match her eyes and a new bow, along with a quiver of arrows. "I also got your aunt one as well."

The Queen smiles proudly. A little less than two centuries ago, she and King Fugaku had finally had their third child. A daughter named Akemi who was quite close to Asa. "You're getting so big!" Akemi was likely the only reason why Asa hadn't tried to disobey her father and sneak off onto a hunting trip so far. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Yeah, big enough to hunt!" She waves the quiver around eagerly. "And I'm gonna get a bunch of furs for Grandpa's throne! It looks cold to sit on." After all, you had to earn a fur coat, but anyone could sit on them. It made perfect sense! Besides, Grandpa was getting old, and he was busy in the other kingdom, he didn't have time to hunt his own furs!

"I'm sure he would appreciate that, but you need to get just a bit bigger first." She smiles at her. "You'll get there soon. I promise."

The little princess grumbles at the evasion. People kept telling her that she was too little to do even said her brother was too little, but he still got to go! "It's not fair…I wanna go with Daddy too…"

"And you will, Sweetheart." Sasuke chuckles as he walks into the gardens, still armored in leather and silver, followed by his eldest son, who resembled him far more than his daughter did. She was almost the spitting image of Hinata, only with his darker hair. Hiro, though, had gotten his colors and features, with the sole exception of the slight blue tint to his hair, and his more rounded nose. But he definitely had his father's wicked smirk.

He was proud of his children, truly. But…his daughter could be more than a little difficult at times. So willful and independent, and yet…too young to be considered ready for…anything, really. "Come here."

Asa's eyes light up and she sprints as quickly as her shorter legs will carry her, barreling into her father's arms as he scoops her up. "You're back!"

Hinata laughs at the scene and smiles. "As you can see more than one elf missed you while you were away." She smiles and embraces her son. "How was your trip?"

Sasuke chuckles and leans over to kiss his wife. "It went very well. Hiro bagged two elk and the bear that was trying to eat them. Perfect shots to the eyes every time." He beams proudly at his son, though with a hint of a smirk lying underneath the surface. "He's almost as good as I was at his age."

"He's better because he hasn't nearly gotten himself killed three times." Hinata shakes her head. "As you can see, your father's finest quality is his modesty."

"Obviously…" Hiro rolls his eyes, despite the smile still plastered all over his face. His father was one of the best hunters he'd ever seen, so even if it was backhanded, the praise was still very much there. And in his father's eyes when he saw the pride there. "I'll admit that he's a better hunter. But I'm still smarter than him. No near-death experiences."

"Tch, traitor." And here, he'd hoped for his son to at least TRY to defend his honor. "Hinata, are you ever going to let that go? It's been two centuries…"

Hinata shakes her head. "No. Never." He was absolutely delusional, if he thought otherwise.

"Daddy!" Asa pulls on one of the two long braids hanging down around her father's face. "Kam won't tell me what a leash is. What's a leash?"

Sasuke pales, and Hiro covers his mouth, his ears turning bright red as the flush extends across his cheekbones. "Ah…nothing you need to worry about, Sweetheart."

"But Daddy, you said Mama earned her fur coat with a leash!" The girl just had no idea when to shut up. "What's a-" Sasuke covers her mouth in a hurry, the damage already done.

"It's something that smart mommies use to punish poorly behaved daddies." Hinata scoffs.

Hiro coughs suggestively. "And how you get me and Asa…" Because that was one memory he would love to 'bleach' from his brain. Never again would he go into his parents' bedroom without knocking.

Hinata places her hands on her hips. "Hiro, do you want me to ground you from the next hunting trip?! Because I will!" Honestly, what was the matter with both of them?

"It's not my fault you don't lock the damn door!" Hiro's ears darken to a whole new shade of red.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Cut your losses now. Trust me, it'll be better for you in the end." Hinata had very…particular ways of punishing him for his 'bad behavior', which usually involved something dumb, something dangerous, or both at the same time. He didn't want to find out what Hinata would do to their son for mouthing off.

"That's it, no hunting trip for you next time and Asa will take your place." Hinata smacks her forehead in frustration. "Since she is acting like the elder sibling at the moment."

"But Mom! Asa can't go until she's sixteen!" Like hell was Hiro waiting four years for the next hunting trip.

Sasuke cringes at the thought of banning Hiro from hunting trips. "Hinata…don't punish Hiro. He's right, I'm the one who neglected to lock the door."

She gives him a dirty look. "Fine. Hiro, you can go on the hunting trip, but Asa is coming with you. And your father can enjoy some cold baths for the next week." Hmpf! He was undermining her authority as a parent! He'd regret that!

Suppressing a groan, Sasuke nods as Hiro darts away in a hurry, likely to make sure he didn't get himself into any more trouble with the smart mouth he'd inherited from his father. "Fine, we'll take Asa." Though that meant that they would have to go for much easier prey than usual. And no predators involved… Maybe he could just teach her how to snare rabbits or something.

"Yay!" Asa claps her hands together eagerly. "I can shoot a bow! I've been practicing really hard!"

"That's wonderful, Sweetheart." Sighing, Sasuke shakes his head. He really couldn't deny his little princess for long. Even if that meant suffering a week without his own princess. He sets her down on the groan, coaxing her towards his silently snickering mother. "Now go and play with your grandmother."

"Okay Daddy!" She toddles off happily, a victorious grin on her face.

Turning to face his wife, Sasuke pouts slightly. "You are so cruel, Hinata. A whole week?" How was he supposed to survive like a monk for a week? It was easier when he was hunting, his son and the animals were plenty distracting. But in the palace…that was another story entirely.

"You undermined my authority." She crosses her arms. "I don't like to deny you, but it is the only way that you'll learn your lesson."

Sasuke sighs, shaking his head, before pressing his forehead to hers. "Very well, then I suppose that I'll be joining Naruto and Suigetsu tonight. They were talking about bar-hopping tonight, and I don't entirely trust Karin and Jugo to keep those two in line."

Damn it! That wasn't fighting fair. Those three drank like wild elves and sometimes, they actually took a wild elf drinking with them! Naruto! The Golden Prince who had helped them during the battle with the orcs so many years ago. The man was easily in a league of his own with that legendary liver of his. It was as strong as his sword arm.

Whenever Naruto was involved, that's when things got even more out of hand. So out of hand, actually, that even Ino was sometimes shocked by their outrageousness. Which was certainly saying something because it was Ino. That woman had practically invented the word outrageous.

Speaking of Ino, she was now quite happily married to the former would-be assassin, now turned famous painter. The two were expecting their first child in July, and Sai was quite pleased by that development. Oh wait. She was getting off track here! Back to punishing Sasuke!

Hinata gives him a look. "You're trying to be sneaky and to worm your way out of your punishment." It was the sort of thing her husband would try to pull and sometimes it worked.

"Well, I would rather not intentionally subject myself to my own personal hell." He shoots her a look right back, before snorting slightly and kissing her softly. "But I suppose…if you'd rather me stay in tonight…"

"You're still trying to weasel your way out of it." She sighs as she kisses him. "I'm going to have to be firm with you." It didn't help matters that she caved half the time. Give Sasuke an inch and he would take a kingdom.

"Well…" He smirks, pressing a kiss behind her ear, before nibbling on the lobe. "Sometimes I like it when you're firm with me."

She sighs and leans into him. "What in the name of Avalon am I going to do with you?" Sasuke was definitely trying to take that kingdom.

"Hm…help me work on keeping secrets from our children?" He wraps his arms around her, holding her close to his heart.

"Well, My Love, it's called a lock!" She shakes her head and sighs as the steady sound of his heartbeat soothes her. Honestly, how the man could be so infuriating, and yet make her feel so peaceful was a mystery.

"Yes, yes, I know." Though Sasuke wasn't sure there were enough locks in this world to keep their children out of trouble. "And I love you too." After all, the secrets of Avalon were more numerous than the stars in the night sky.


End file.
